Greyhound! Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Amancham
Summary: Update Glaubt es oder glaubt es nicht. Hier gibt's mal wieder was zu lesen. leider sehr kurz...
1. Prologue

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Gehört ned mir, gehört ned mir, gehört ned mir. Weder die Pearl noch der gute Jack Sparrow (schreibt man doch so, oder? *g*) oder der tolle Papagei. Ich habe keine Rechte an dem Film, an den daraus bekannten Figuren oder sonstigem. Die Idee gehört auch nicht unbedingt mir, denn Ideen sind für alle da und wer was besseres draus machen kann, bediene sich bitte! Ich verdiene keinen Cent mit der Geschichte und schreib sie nur, weil ich darum gebeten wurde... blablabla!   
  
**Inhalt:**  
Ähm.. hat die Story nen Inhalt?? Na schön. Jack wird von der Vergangenheit eingeholt. Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
stehen noch nicht fest   
  
**Rating:**  
steht noch nicht fest   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Was steht denn überhaupt schon fest? *grübel* Kein Slash (Jahaa, ich kann auch ohne), kein Sinn. Aber reviewt trotzdem mal, bitte *ganz lieb guck*  
  


* * *

  


**Prolog**  
  
Hm...   
  
Was soll man über ihn sagen? Über Jack?   
Jack ist ein Ehrenmann.   
Ein Gentleman, wenn er das gerade mal sein will.  
Jack ist eine Wasserratte.  
Er ist ein Dieb, ein Räuber, aber kein Mörder.  
Er tötet nicht, wenn er es vermeiden kann.  
Seine Künste in der Seefahrt und im Fechten sind hoch angesehen.  
Jack ist ein Halunke, ein Schlitzohr und reichlich verrückt.  
Außerdem triefen seine Worte vom Sarkasmus der langen Jahre auf See.  
Er ist unberechenbar. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten schafft er es, all seine Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen und sich etwas komplett Neues zu überlegen.  
Er ehrt das Leben und seine Männer.  
  
Und die Freiheit liebt er über alles.  
  
Jack ist ein Pirat.  
Ja, das ist er. Jack Sparrow.  
CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!! Der Kapitän der Black Pearl!  
  
~*~

  
Jack stand am Steuer der Black Pearl. Das war sein Schiff! Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sein altes Schiff wieder zurück hatte. In der Ferne, am Horizont tauchte vor dem Hintergrund der untergehenden Sonne ein Schiff auf, welches rasch näher kam. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln zog Jack ein Fernrohr hervor und blickte hinaus über das offene Meer. Das Schiff segelte unter keiner Flagge und das machte ihn bereits stutzig. Die Segel des stolzen Dreimasters waren dunkel. Doch konnte das vom Schatten herrühren, Jack war sich in diesem Punkt nicht sicher. Doch sicher war er sich über etwas anderes: Das Schiff bedeutete Ärger! "Hank! Smutje! Schiff voraus und dem wollen wir nicht begegnen!!" "Aye!" schrieen die Männer zurück und noch ehe Jack erneut Luft geholt hatte, waren sie schon verschwunden, um den Rest der Besatzung zu holen. Die gefräßigen Landratten hatten sich zum Abendessen unter Deck verkrochen, doch Jack verspürte keinen Hunger.   
  
"Wer bist du?" flüsterte Jack, als er erneut einen Blick auf das Schiff warf. Es war rasch näher gekommen und nun war sich der Kapitän der Pearl sicher, dass die Segel von dunkler Farbe waren. Sie mochten einst Schwarz gewesen sein, doch durch das Salzwasser und die Sonneneinstrahlung hatte der Stoff an Farbe eingebüßt und was nun geblieben war, war ein schmutziges Grau. Die Augen des Piraten wanderten einen Moment nach oben zu den Segeln seines eigenen Schiffes, deren reines, dunkles Schwarz das Licht der Sonne zu schlucken schien. Seine Hände glitten über das Schwere Steuerrad hinweg und er lenkte die Black Pearl nach Steuerbord. Aber nur leicht. Schließlich sollte es nicht nach einer Flucht aussehen, sondern nach einer Kurskorrektur.  
Unter sich hörte er, wie die Leute an Deck stürmten. Er rief einige Befehle hinunter, die mit einem einstimmigen "Aye" kommentiert wurden und schon machten sich die Männer an die Arbeit. Jack lächelte. Es waren gute Männer. Eine gute Besatzung und treu. Barbossa schoss ihm erneut durch den Kopf. Von ihm hatte er das auch gedacht.  
  
"Sie drehen bei!" "Rah! Drehen bei, drehen bei! Rrrah!" Jack blickte hinauf zum Hauptsegel. Der Papagei hüpfte dort aufgeregt herum. Tatsächlich hatte auch das andere Schiff seinen Kurs geändert und hielt erneut auf die Pearl zu. "Wie ihr wollt!" murmelte Jack kurz und wandte sich dann abermals an seine Mannschaft. "Macht die Kanonen soweit klar. Aber wartet noch damit, sie auszufahren. Ich will keinen Kampf provozieren, wenn er uns aber bevorsteht, dann sollen sie die Pearl kennen lernen!" "Aye!" drang der Klang der Stimmen zu ihm hinauf und geschäftiges Treiben begann an Bord. "Rah! Angriff! Angriff!" Schrie der Papagei über ihnen.   
  
Der Wind frischte auf. Allerdings nicht unbedingt zu Gunsten der Pearl. Das andere Schiff kam rasch heran. Jack fluchte leise. Wer zum Henker stand dort am Steuer? Er blickte wieder durch das Fernrohr, doch er sah niemanden. "Oh bitte!! Nicht schon wieder ein Geisterschiff! Davon hatten wir doch wahrlich schon genug. Scheiß Tag!" murmelte er vor sich hin. "Einer der Tage, an denen man im Bett bleiben sollte." Äußerte nun eine Stimme hinter ihm. Jack blickte nicht um. "Ganz recht. Genau so ein Tag. Aber die Hängematte in meiner Kajüte hat mir heute auch nicht gepasst." gab er zurück, während er stirnrunzelnd das gegnerische Schiff beobachtete und erneut den Kurs änderte. "Aber, aber. Captain Jack Sparrow wird doch wohl nicht lieber in einem Federbett den Tag verschlafen wollen, anstatt am Steuer seiner geliebten Pearl die Meere zu bereisen?" Jack wandte sich um und grinste. "Oh doch. Genau das wollte ich damit sagen. So stelle ich mir meinen Lebensabend vor. Und eine hübsche Frau an meiner Seite... Damit fällst du schon einmal weg." Die erwartete Ohrfeige blieb aus.   
  


~*~

  
Der Dreimaster war bereits nah herangekommen und nahm noch immer Fahrt auf. Der Kampf ließ sich nicht mehr vermeiden. Ein Mann in seinen besten Jahren stand an Deck des gegnerischen Schiffes, das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen. "An die Kanonen! Auf meinen Befehl feuern!" Der Ruf hallte über das Deck. Auch auf dem Dreimaster war ein ähnlicher Ruf zu vernehmen. Die Stimme des fremden Kapitäns war kräftig und eiskalt.   
"Feuer!!!"  
Der Rauch, der beim Feuern der Kanonen aufstieg, hüllte die beiden beieinander liegenden Schiffe in düsteren Qualm.  
  


~*~

  
Eine Explosion hallte weit über das Rauschen des Meeres hinweg, als die Pulverfässer an Bord des Schiffes beim Einschlag einer weiteren Kanonenkugel explodierten. Lang hatten sich die beiden Schiffe bekämpft, aber am Ende unterlag doch eines der beiden.   
Die Explosion zerriss den Rumpf des Schiffes und schleuderte Jack weit fort. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete der bewegungslose Körper im Wasser.  
Während die letzten Reste des einstmals stolzen Schiffes sanken, segelte die Greyhound fort in den Sonnenuntergang... nahezu unbeschädigt.   
  


  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Ähm... doofes Chap, ich weiß schon. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.. und dann beeile ich mich mal, mit weiterschreiben damit ich schnell das nächste Kapitel online nehmen und der Geschichte vielleicht doch endlich mal etwas Sinn einhauchen kann... *g*  


  



	2. Memories of the past

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von der Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
stehen noch nicht fest   
  
**Rating:**  
steht noch nicht fest   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Und weiter geht's. Bringn wir mal etwas Licht ins Dunkel! (zumindest hoffe ich das)  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 1**  
  


William Turner, benannt nach seinem Vater, meist jedoch nur Will gerufen, fuhr mit einem lauten Fluch aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sein Herz raste und er atmete flach und schnell. Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Will schluckte schwer. Was für ein Traum!  
"Will, was ist los? Was hast du denn?" Elisabeth tastete in der Dunkelheit nach ihrem Gatten. Ihre Hand fand die seine und zärtlich umschlossen die zarten Finger die rauen Hände des jungen Waffenschmiedes. "Nichts. Es war nur ein Traum. Ein schrecklicher Traum." Die Stimme des jungen Mannes zitterte. "Was hast du denn Furchtbares geträumt, mein Liebster?" Will wandte in der Dunkelheit das Gesicht in die Richtung, aus der ihre Stimme kam und schluckte abermals. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sich der folgende Satz anhörte und hoffte, sie würde es nicht missverstehen. "Ich habe von Jacks Tod geträumt!" flüsterte er leise. "Es war... es war furchtbar." "Oh Will!" Was lag in ihrer Stimme? Verständnis? Misstrauen? Enttäuschung? Will konnte es beim besten Willen nicht definieren.   
"Was träumst du denn für Sachen? Ich bin sicher, es geht ihm gut. Er steht jetzt an Bord der Black Pearl, schaut auf seinen kaputten Kompass und segelt mit seinen Männern über die Meere, um zu rauben, zu plündern und sich seine schwarze Seele auszureißen." An ihrem Tonfall konnte der junge Waffenschmied erkennen, dass sie gerade grinste und auch auf seine Lippen stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln. "Du hast bestimmt Recht. Verzeih mir, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Wir sollten schlafen, Elisabeth." Ihre Hand fand trotz der Dunkelheit seine Wange. "Sollten wir das?" kicherte die Tochter des Gouverneurs leise.  
  


~*~

  
"Werft den Anker aus und lasst die Boote zu Wasser! Wir wollen mal sehen, was noch zu retten ist!" Captain Naston stand an Deck der Sniper und blickte über die Trümmer hinweg, die im Wasser vor ihnen schwammen. Seine Männer ließen gerade die kleinen Beiboote zu Wasser, um in diesem nassen Trümmerfeld nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Doch Hoffnung hatten sie keine.   
"Das Schiff wurde in seine einzelnen Planken zerlegt, keiner kann das überlebt haben!" murmelte einer der Männer vor sich hin. "Der Captain hat gesagt, wir sollen suchen, also werden wir genau das machen." knurrte ein anderer zurück. "Seht nur, dort vorne!" warf ein dritter Mann ein. Alle Augen in dem kleinen Boot richteten sich auf ihn und folgten dann seinem Fingerzeig über die sanften Wellen hinweg zu dem Punkt, auf den der Matrose wies. "Ich werd nicht mehr! Los Männer! Legt mal einen Zahn zu. Schneller rudern!" Vor den erstaunten Augen der Mannschaft schwamm ein junger Mann im Wasser. Nun, junger Mann war wohl übertrieben. Nicht mehr als ein Junge, der mit matten, langsamen Schwimmbewegungen scheinbar etwas suchte und mit matter Stimme vor sich hin wisperte "Captain? Sie sind nicht tot. Nein... Captain. Das Schiff... dieses Schiff..." Sie erreichten den Jungen und sprachen ihn an, doch der Mensch im Wasser reagierte nicht. "He! Junge! Es ist schon gut. Wir werden dir helfen! Du bist in Sicherheit!" Sie ruderten vorsichtig noch näher an den verstörten Jungen heran und schließlich packte ihn einer von den kräftigen Männern und hob ihn an Bord des kleinen Beibootes. Vor Erschöpfung schlief das Kind einfach ein.   
  
"Heiliges Kanonerohr! Das ist ja Captain Leo Franklin, den ihr da aus dem Wasser gefischt habt! Demnach müssten die Trümmer, die vor uns im Wasser schwimmen, die Überreste der McDermot sein." Das erste Beiboot war bereits zur Sniper zurückgekehrt und die Besatzung hatte einen älteren Herrn mit an Bord gebracht, der nun bewusstlos auf den Planken des Schiffes lag.  
Nun kehrte auch das andere Boot zurück und gemeinsam brachten die Matrosen den schlafenden Jungen an Deck. "Der Junge ist erschöpft und steht unter Schock. Er hat uns gar nicht bemerkt." erklärte einer der Matrosen dem Kapitän des stolzen Schiffes. "Bringt ihn nach unten und sorgt dafür, dass es ihm gut geht. Zieht ihm trockene Kleidung an, außerdem will ich, dass ständig jemand in seiner Nähe ist. Wenn er aufwacht, werden wir ihm ein paar Fragen stellen müssen." "Aye!" Vorsichtig beugte sich Captain Naston nun über den bewusstlosen Mann. Er war verwundet. Bei der Explosion war er offensichtlich mehrfach von den davonfliegenden Teilen des Wracks getroffen worden. Eine Platzwunde am Kopf, vermutlich mehrere gebrochene Rippen und einige üble Verbrennungen waren die Verletzungen, die zu erst ins Auge stachen.  
"Ich verwette eine Flotte, dass Leo innere Blutungen hat. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er nicht schon längst tot ist. Wo bleibt Jessy? Er soll tun, was er kann, aber ich mache mir keine Hoffnungen. Nehmt euch seiner an, Männer. Tut euer Bestes." Damit richtete sich der Kapitän auf und schritt über das Deck hinweg in Richtung der Treppen, die zum Steuerrad hinaufführten. Hinter ihm hörte man die Männer leise reden und schnelle Schritte auf den Planken verkündeten, dass Jessy, der junge Arzt an Bord des Schiffes angekommen war.   
"Was ist nur passiert?" flüsterte der Mann, als er erneut die Augen über die Trümmer der einstmals stolzen McDermot gleiten ließ. Doch die See gab ihm keine Antwort.   
  
Am nächsten Tag wurde Leo Franklin, der Kapitän der McDermot auf hoher See bestattet. Der Junge war noch immer nicht wach gewesen und die Stimmung an Bord war reichlich bedrückend. Hastige Schritte rissen Captain Naston aus seinen Gedanken. "Sir.. der Junge. Er ist aufgewacht. Aber er redet nicht. Liegt da und starrt an die Wand." Der Kapitän wandte sich dem Mann zu. "Ich danke ihnen, Mister Rastero. Übernehmen sie das Steuer. Ich gehe zu dem Jungen!" "Aye!" Fredo Rastero trat an seinem Vorgesetzten vorbei. "Viel Glück."   
Der Junge lag tatsächlich stumm und bewegungslos da und starrte an die Wand. "Junge. Willkommen an Bord der Sniper. Wie ist dein Name?" Die Augen des Knaben wanderten zu dem Fremden, der ihn gerade angesprochen hatte, doch dann blickte er wieder zurück auf das dunkle Holz, das ihn umgab. "Das Schiff, auf dem du warst. Das war die McDermot, nicht wahr? Das Schiff von Captain Leo Franklin. Ich kannte ihn. Leo und ich sind viele Jahre gemeinsam über die Meere gereist. Hör mal, mein junger Freund. Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist. Es gibt keine Überlebenden... Außer dir." Keine Reaktion. "Du mochtest ihn, nicht wahr? Meine Männer haben erzählt, dass du dort draußen nach ihm gerufen hast. Er ist tot, hörst du? Und du bist der einzige, der uns helfen kann, seinen Tod zu rächen." Noch immer starrte der Knabe emotionslos vor sich hin. "Na schön, kleine Landratte. Beim nächsten Hafen bringen wir dich von Bord. Ein bewaffnetes Handelsschiff ist kein Ort für schweigende Kinder." Der Junge fuhr hoch und starrte den Kapitän an. "Er hat mich aufgenommen, er war mir wie ein Vater. Ich werde nicht an Land gehen. Ich will Rache!" brauste er auf. Captain Naston lächelte. "Sieh an. Du kannst ja doch sprechen." meinte er mit einem gewissen Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Wer also hat euch angegriffen?" Der Junge biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. "Es war ein Dreimaster. Ich konnte keinen Namen am Rumpf des Schiffes sehen. Graue Segel, verdammt schnell..." Der Mann sog scharf Luft ein. "Die Greyhound!" meinte er dann. "Und wie ist dein Name?" Der Knabe richtete sich auf. "Ich heiße Jack!"  
  


~*~

  
"Jack?" Die Stimme riss Captain Jack Sparrow aus seinen Erinnerungen. "Jack? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er blickte in das besorgte Gesicht seines ersten Maates. "Sieh mal. Sie haben die englische Flagge gehisst." Jack drehte sich kurz um und nun erkannte man in matten Buchstaben auch den Namen des anderen Schiffes. "Broken Heart. Ach, wie süß!" grinste er, als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Jack schüttelte die finsteren Gedanken rasch ab. Das dort drüben war nicht die Greyhound. Jetzt sah er auch deutlich, dass das Schiff nicht so groß und gewaltig war. Nicht so bedrohlich. Weshalb er gerade heute an diese alte Geschichte denken musste, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Ein breites Grinsen entblößte die Goldzähne, die im Licht der untergehenden Sonne strahlten. "Natürlich. Ich hatte nur gerade versucht, mir einen Lebensabend zusammen mit dir vorzustellen. Schrecklicher Gedanke!" meinte er leichthin. Diesmal blieb die Ohrfeige nicht aus. Unter sich hörte er unterdrücktes Lachen. "Ach, wie habe ich das schon vermisst. Du warst in den letzten Tagen viel zu zärtlich zu mir." grinste er weiter. "Das lässt sich schnell ändern." zischte sie finster zurück. "Hm.. gefällt sie dir? Die Brooooken Heaaart? Kriegst du als unser Hochzeitsgeschenk!" lachte Jack.  
Unter dem darauf folgenden Schlag tauchte er weg und meinte mit tadelndem Blick "Aber, aber! Dann wird jemand anders Kapitän auf dem Boot. Fertig machen zum Entern, Männer! Wenn sie auf die Black Pearl auch noch zuhalten, dann machen sie uns das Schiff ja schon fast zum Geschenk!" "Aye!" Schallte es aus aller Munde. "Rrah! Entern! Rah! Rrrah!" Jack grinste zu dem Papagei hinauf. "Und du landest auch auf der Heart, mein Freund. Spar deine Kommentare! Männer, wir expandieren!" Grinsend blickte er auf das Schiff hinüber. "Commodore Jack Sparrow. Hm." Die Greyhound war wieder vergessen und die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit barg Jack erneut tief in seinem Innersten. "Yo ho! Wir sind böse Piraten!" murmelte er und drehte am Steuerrad.   
  


************************************************************* 

  


Ich hoffe, das war jetzt nicht zu verwirrend... Also, die letzten beiden Abschnitte im Prolog waren quasi eine Mischung aus Wills Traum und Jacks Erinnerungen. Fragt nicht, wie ich auf den Mist wieder mal gekommen bin *g*  
Danke erst mal für die Reviews! Ich hoffe, ihr gebt auch beim ersten Kapitel wieder fleißig eure Kommentare ab!  


@Sis: Keine Sorge, ich liebe es, die Welt zu quälen! Har har! Schreibe verdammt gerne. Und da das hier mal was neues ist für mich, schreib ich es noch viel lieber! Danke für deine Review und ich hoffe, nach diesem Kapitel bist du nicht mehr traurig.  
  
@Vicky23: Dankö! Nene, den Jack ersäuf ich nicht.. nicht schon im ersten Kapitel... worüber sollte ich denn dann noch schreiben? Jack Sparrow kennen lernen... Hm... na, ich hoffe, ich werde dem Film-Jack zumindest einigermaßen gerecht. Ist gar nicht so einfach!  
  
@May20: Wenn ich die Pearl doch noch zerstören sollte, widme ich diesem Vorgang eine ganze Seite im Word, okay? *g* Vielen Dank für dein Review... ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel konnte dich besänftigen. Werd mich bemühen, meinen Schreibstil beizubehalten.  
  
@Merry: Na, wer da auf der Greyhound hockt, das verrate ich ned! Sonst liest ja keiner mehr *g*. Bin ja eh am kritzeln wie ne bekloppte! Aber das WE naht, meine Eltern kehren heim und die schöne Zeit ist vorbei! Werd dennoch mein bestes geben. Dankö!!!  
  
@Astarothe: Na, dann bin ich gespannt, was du jetzt sagst... Das erste Kapitel war wirr und das zweite ist wohl auch ned viel besser.. aber man kommt schon dahinter, oder?? Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe, ich kann das Potential dann auch ausschöpfen. *g*  
  
Kleine Frage abschließend: Wo in den letzten beiden Abschnitten stand, dass die PEARL untergeht? Okay.. ich geb's ja zu. Das war gemein und geplant... hatte eben so ne Laune.... Ned übel nehmen, bitte!   



	3. Port Royal

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von der Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
steht noch nicht fest   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ach, und weil es so schön ist: noch mehr Verwirrung! Ich entschuldige mich im Vorrraus für dieses Kapitel! Mir war nur gerade danach...   
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 2**  
  


Im fahlen Licht des Mondes schlich eine Gestalt die dunklen Gassen entlang. Spät in der Nacht war es ruhig in den Straßen, die Bewohner von Port Royal schliefen. Frieden lag über den Häusern. Zumindest wirkte es friedlich. Doch der Frieden war wohl eher trügerisch.  
Ein Hund jaulte kurz auf und floh dann die Straße hinunter. Ein dünner Wolkenschleier zog vor den blassen Mond und die Welt schien noch dunkler zu werden. Der Wind frischte auf und zerrte an der Kleidung des Mannes, der nun zielstrebig in eine andere Gasse abbog und dort an einer Türe stehen blieb. Regungslos betrachtete er den Bau, der vor ihm lag. Schwere Fensterläden schienen jeden Blick eines Fremden ausschließen zu wollen, von ebenso schwerer Bauart war die Türe. Die Gestalt ließ den Blick über die Front des Hauses schweifen und die Lippen des Mannes veränderten sich zu einem Grinsen. Im Licht des Mondes blitzten die Zähne des Fremden einen Augenblick lang auf. "Gefunden!" zischte er leise und das Grinsen wurde noch boshafter.   
So leise es ging, öffnete er die schwere Türe und trat ein. Es war eine Schmiede, die er nun betrat. Eine Waffenschmiede. Sie befand sich in bestem Zustand. Und zahlreiche Säbel und Degen deuteten an, dass der Schmied sehr fleißig war. Der Fremde ging zu einem Ständer, in welchem einige besonders schöne Stücke aufbewahrt wurden. Er zog eines nach dem anderen heraus und schwang sie prüfend. Endlich hatte er sich wohl eines erwählt, denn die Waffe landete nicht mehr im Ständer, sondern an seiner Seite. "Wie leichtfertig, die Türe nicht ordentlich abzuschließen!" grinste der Fremde vor sich hin, als er die Schmiede durchschritt und am hinteren Ende des Raumes an eine weitere Türe gelangte. Auch diese öffnete er geräuschlos. Vor dem Mann erstreckte sich nun eine schmale Treppe, die zum oberen Bereich des Hauses führte. Man vernahm gleichmäßige Atemzüge. "Hab ich dich!" Mit diesen Worten schlich der Fremde die Treppen hoch.   
  


~*~

  
"Na, wenigstens ist er ein Waffenschmied!" "Nein! Er ist ein Pirat!"  
Pirat? Noch während Will Elizabeth endlich küsste, nach all den Abenteuern, fing er an, über ihre Worte nachzugrübeln. Pirat... Ein Pirat, ein Freibeuter der Meere. War er das wirklich? Das, was er am meisten hasste und das, wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete. Sollte dies wirklich seine Bestimmung sein? Nein. Seine Bestimmung konnte man ändern. Er würde wieder Will Turner sein. Der junge Waffenschmied, der keine Anerkennung erhielt für seine Arbeit. Doch andererseits.... welches Leben konnte er Elizabeth bieten? Die Tochter des Gouverneurs sollte mit ihm zusammen in den kleinen Kammern über der Schmiede hausen? Doch auch als Pirat... die Aussicht, irgendwann gefasst zu werden, am Galgen zu baumeln, als Warnung für andere Piraten. Was würde dann aus seiner geliebten Elizabeth werden?   
"Will, was ist los mit dir? Was hast du?" "Elizabeth..."  
  


~*~

  
Will schreckte aus seinem Traum auf. Er glaubte, etwas gehört zu haben, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Angestrengt lauschte er, während seine Hand auf dem Nachttisch nach dem kleinen Dolch tastete.   
Aus der Dunkelheit schoss eine Hand hervor und krallte sich in sein Haar. Noch ehe Will recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er beinahe aus dem Bett gezerrt. Die Hand ließ seine Haare los und legte sich im selben Moment auf seinen Mund, um ihn am Schreien zu hindern. Hinter sich verspürte er den Wiederstand einer breiten Brust, an die er gepresst wurde. Seine Hände schossen nach oben und er versuchte sich zu befreien. Der Schreck hatte ihn einen Moment gelähmt, doch nun war sein Kampfgeist zurückgekehrt. Er hieb mit dem Ellenbogen nach hinten und verpasste seinem Angreifer einen kräftigen Stoß zwischen die Rippen. Kalter Stahl an seiner Kehle ließ Will jedoch erneut erstarren. Panik breitete sich in seinem Denken und Fühlen aus.   
"Suchst du vielleicht den hier?" Will riss die Augen auf. Diese Stimme! "Du bist sehr leichtsinnig, Junior. Die Türen waren nicht ordentlich verriegelt und eine Waffe liegt für jeden Angreifer gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch... Dumm von dir!" Endlich wurde er losgelassen und der Dolch wurde scheppernd wieder auf den Tisch geworfen. "Ich hatte mehr erwartet!" "Jack?!"   
  
Captain Jack Sparrow hatte, noch während er redete, die Lampe entzündet und auf den Nachttisch gestellt. Die kleine Flamme erhellte den Raum und ließ seine Goldzähne glitzern, als er sich nun mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf den Schreibtisch in dem kleinen Zimmer hockte und die Arme abwartend vor der Brust verschränkte.   
"Erfreut mich zu sehen?" das Lächeln im Gesicht des Piraten vertiefte sich. Will brummte missmutig vor sich hin. "Aber zumindest überrascht, nicht wahr?" Will seufzte. "Was willst du hier, Jack? Und warum dieser kleine Überfall hier?"  
"Ach, mein junger Freund... Tu nicht so. Ich bin zurück gekommen, weil du mich gerufen hast!"  
Will blickte Jack skeptisch an. Was hatte dieser Mann denn nun schon wieder für wirre Gedanken? "Das habe ich nicht." Jack rutschte von der Tischplatte und kam auf den jüngeren Mann zu, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war. Wie ein Wolf seine Beute umkreist, ging Jack langsam um ihn herum. "Oh doch!" meinte er mit einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. "Du hast mich gerufen. Dein Herz hat nach mir geschrieen." Will schlug die Hand des anderen weg. "Was soll das Jack?" "Dann gib wenigstens zu, dass du an mich gedacht hast. Du hast dich zurückgesehnt nach der gemeinsamen Zeit, nicht wahr? Einmal Pirat, immer Pirat, William Turner!" "Hör auf damit und rück endlich mit der Wahrheit heraus!" Der Pirat verzog das Gesicht, hob die Hände abwehrend hoch und trat zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett. "Wo ist dein Mädchen, Junge?"   
Will biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen. "Sie ist nicht hier." "Das sehe ich selbst. Noch immer habe ich zwei echte Augen im Kopf. Also: Wo ist sie?" "Zu Hause." antwortete Will. Er klang alles andere als erfreut. "Zu Hause, bei ihrem Mann. Bei Commodore Norrington!" Die Faust des jungen Mannes bohrte sich in die Kissen.  
  
Stille. "Also doch." Jack seufzte. "Ich dachte, du wolltest für sie sterben? Voller Inbrunst hast du mir das versichert! Und dann gibst du auf? Ich hatte es ja nicht glauben wollen..." Will richtete sich ruckartig auf. "Wenn es irgendeinen Sinn machen würde, dann würde ich auch jetzt noch für sie sterben wollen, Jack! Glaub nicht, dass ich geschwiegen habe! Und jetzt sag endlich, was du hier machst!" herrschte er den älteren Mann an.   
Jack riss in einer übertriebenen Geste die Arme beschwichtigend in die Höhe, machte ganz überraschte Augen und glotzte Will von der Seite an. "Ist ja gut! Beruhige dich erst mal. Nein! Gib mir erst mal was zu trinken! Du wirst doch einen alten Piraten nicht verdursten lassen, oder?" Will erhob sich und trat durch die Türe. "Ich habe leider keinen uralten, von Schmugglern eingelagerten Rum hier," meinte er als Anspielung auf die einsame Insel, und Jacks zweimalige Flucht von jenem Schmugglerstützpunkt, "doch denke ich, ein Humpen Bier wird deinem Durst genüge tun, nicht wahr? Komm mit."   
  
"Also? Was führt dich hier her?" Will blickte über den kleinen Tisch hinweg erwartungsvoll zu Jack, der gerade einen großen Schluck Bier trank. "Du!" meinte dieser, als er den Krug krachend auf den Tisch zurückstellte. Von Will erntete er nur einen verständnislosen Blick.  
"Na hör mal. Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich Port Royal aus den Augen gelassen habe, oder? Ich habe immer ein Auge auf dich gehabt... naja.. mehr oder weniger.... egal. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen, Will. Ein bisschen auf dich achten, aufpassen, dass du keinen Mist baust, weißt du? Das war, nein, das bin ich dem alten Stiefelriemen schuldig. Dein Vater war ein guter Mann, Will. Ein guter Pirat. Aber das hab ich dir ja schon mal gesagt." Jack grinste. Will zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte seinen Gegenüber abwartend an. "Und?" "Naja" Der Pirat nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Krug. "Ich habe also ab und zu Nachricht bekommen, von den ein oder anderen Leuten, die mir noch was schuldig waren." erzählte er schließlich weiter. "Eines Tages erfahre ich, dass Elizabeth geheiratet hat. Aber nicht dich!" Nun war es Jack, der erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht des Jüngeren starrte. "Ich dachte mir auf jeden Fall: Jack, so geht das nicht! Geh hin und schau nach, was der Junior verbockt hat. Tja. Und hier bin ich. Also: Du bist dran! Was ist passiert? Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich, aufzugeben. Deinem Vater würde es auch nicht gefallen, glaub es mir!" Will stand ruckartig auf und schmiss dabei den Stuhl um, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte. Er fing an, wie ein Raubtier im Käfig in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu wandern.   
"Jack, du hast keine Ahnung, was hier alles vorgefallen ist. Ich habe nicht so einfach aufgegeben!" Mitleid lag in Jacks Blick, während seine Augen auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes ruhten. "Dann erzähl es mir doch. Es war alles in Ordnung, als ich ging. Was also lief schief?"   
"Alles!" Will blieb stehen und holte tief Luft. Schließlich hob er den Stuhl auf und setzte sich Jack erneut gegenüber.  
  
"Norrington hat nur Theater gespielt, Jack. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass Elizabeth sich für mich entschieden hatte. Er hat den alten Governeur ständig angestachelt, ihm dauernd erklärt, dass Elizabeth mit mir nicht glücklich werden könnte, dass sie etwas Besseres verdient hätte." Jack schwieg und blickte dem Jüngeren Aufmerksam ins Gesicht. Will senkte die Augen und starrte auf seine Hände.   
"Es hat ihm aber nicht viel genützt. Elizabeth ließ es sich nicht ausreden, zu mir in die alte Schmiede zu ziehen. Er hatte keine Chance. Zumindest am Anfang nicht. Nach kurzem aber, trugen seine Worte doch Früchte und der Governeur fing an, davon zu reden, dass ich seiner Tochter nicht genug zu bieten hätte. Und dann.. dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Die Schmiede vom alten Brown brannte ab. Er selbst kam dabei ums Leben. Ich kann es bis heute nicht beweisen, Jack. Aber ich bin sicher, dass dieses Feuer kein Zufall war. Norrington hat etwas damit zu tun, da möchte ich wetten!" Jack nickte knapp, schwieg jedoch weiterhin.  
"Wahrscheinlich hätte auch ich bei diesem Brand draufgehen sollen. Ein dummer Zufall wollte es nämlich, dass Elizabeth an jenem Abend im Haus ihres Vaters war. Er hielt ein Festessen und Elizabeth als Tochter des Governeurs musste daran teilhaben. Ich konnte kein Auge zutun, weil sie nicht neben mir lag. Ich habe in jener Nacht nicht geschlafen, sondern bin hinunter an den Strand gegangen. Hätte ich die Nacht im Bett verbracht, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr am Leben!" Wills Augen glänzten. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er weitersprach.  
"In der darauffolgenden Nacht legte unten im Hafen ein Schiff an.. und - oh welch Zufall - an Bord befand sich ein Waffenschmied, der sich hier in Port Royal niederlassen wollte. Die Überreste der niedergebrannten Schmiede vom alten Brown wurden an ihn verkauft. Da der Alte aber bei dem Feuer ums Leben kam, wanderte der Erlös des Verkaufs in die Truhen des Governeurs. Ich erhielt nichts davon. Von dem Geld, das ich beim Verkauf meiner letzten Schwerter erhielt, kaufte ich dieses kleine Gebäude und richtete eine neue Schmiede ein. Aber seitdem" Will hob den Kopf und blickte Jack wieder ins Gesicht. "habe ich kein einziges Schwert mehr verkauft. Norrington hat erzählt, dass der alte Brown die Schwerter geschmiedet habe, dass ich nichts könne und jeder ein Idiot sei, der bei mir ein Schwert kaufen würde. Gott! Ich habe nie etwas anderes gemacht! Seit mich der Governeur vor nun 10 Jahren hier her mitgenommen hat, seit sie mich aus dem Wasser gezogen haben, war ich immer nur Waffenschmied. Ich habe nie etwas anderes gemacht, ich kann nichts anderes!" Jack wollte widersprechen, hielt es jedoch für klüger, vorerst noch den Mund zu halten und zuzuhören.  
"Meine Existenzgrundlage war dahin, mein Leben ging den Bach hinunter und der Governeur beschloss, dass ich nicht der richtige Umgang für seine Tochter sei. Er verbot ihr, mich zu treffen, sperrte sie nachts im Haus ein, ließ sie nicht mehr alleine aus dem Haus gehen, sondern nur in Begleitung. Wenn ich mich ihr nähere, bekomme ich Probleme. Ich habe es mehrfach versucht. Aber so oft sie mich erwischt haben, kam ich mit üblen Verletzungen davon. Die Soldaten haben mich mehrfach überwältigt und zusammengeschlagen. Schließlich gab sie Norrington ihr Ja-Wort. Aber nicht ohne einen Trick. Mittlerweile habe ich herausgefunden, dass sie ihr damit gedroht haben, mich doch noch am Galgen baumeln zu lassen, wegen Piraterie, wenn sie nicht Commodore Norrington heiratet. Aus Liebe zu mir, hat sie es getan und mich damit ermordet. Ja. Mittlerweile habe ich aufgegeben. Ich habe den Kampf verloren, Jack. Und den Sinn im Leben auch."   
  
Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen. Nachdenklich rieb Jack über seinen Bart, während Will erneut auf seine Hände starrte und sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren schien. Es war gar nicht so lange her, da hatte er noch Elizabeth in den Armen gehalten.  
Lärm unten auf der Straße riss beide Männer aus ihren Gedanken. "Los! durchsucht die Häuser! Ihr drei kommt mit mir! Ich bin sicher, dass er hier irgendwo steckt!"   
  
Will und Jack starrten sich an. "Norrington!" zischten dann beide und sprangen auf.   
  


************************************************************* 

  


Ich möchte mich entschuldigen... 1. weil ich so lange gebraucht habe, um ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben, 2. weil es nur noch mehr Verwirrung stiftet, denke ich, 3. weil es viel zu lang geworden ist und 4. weil es im Grunde genommen nichts mit der Greyhound zu tun hat!   
Trotzdem würde ich mich über Reviews freuen *gg*  
Ich musste einfach etwas schreiben (mir war danach)... und da ich hinsichtlich der Greyhound noch nicht weitergekommen bin (ich sagte ja im Prolog schon, dass ich darum gebeten wurde, das zu schreiben....), musste eben der arme Will herhalten. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu eintönig geworden. Habe mich wirklich um ne plausible Erklärung bemüht, warum Will und Elizabeth nun doch nicht verheiratet sind.....   
Tja, mal gucken, welch hirnrissige Ideen mich im nächsten Kapitel wieder aus dem Konzept bringen werden! *grins*  
  


@Vicky23: Bin ja froh, dass du es mir nicht übel zu nehmen scheinst... ich hätte es deutlicher machen können, dass eben NICHT die Pearl sinkt... aber wo wäre dann die Spannung geblieben?? Blickst du noch immer durch?? Dann hast du mir was voraus! Ich habe mal wieder keinen Plan und keine Absicht *g* aber aus Jack's Kindheit/Jugend haben wir wohl nicht das letzte mal was gelesen... Danke für dein Review!  
  
@mastermind3: Na, zum Glück gibt's da noch nicht so viel, dann hab ich mal Chancen, dass jemand meinen Quatsch liest! *g* Ne im Ernst: Danke fürs reviewn! Freut mich dass es dir bisher gefallen hat, und hoffe, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefallen wird!  
  
@variefanel: Upsi! Tschuldigung.. ich bin ein kleiner Namen-Fetischist *gg* bei mir kriegt immer alles und jeder nen Namen. Aber ich verspreche Besserung (hey, der andere Waffenschmied in Port Royal hat schon mal keinen bekommen!!). Naja... die Sniper und ihre Besatzung tauchen bestimmt noch mal auf... ich denke schon, dass Fredo nicht das letzte mal erwähnt wurde. Danke, dass du mir ein Review geschrieben hast!  
  



	4. Flight from Port Royal

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen?...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
steht noch nicht fest   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
keine Reviews? *snif* na gut.. dann schreib ich in dem Trott weiter! :op  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 3**  
  


Jack und Will starrten sich über den kleinen Tisch hinweg an. Ein Poltern an der Türe der kleinen Schmiede riss die beiden Männer aus ihrer Lethargie. Will legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und bedeutete Jack, sich in der hinteren Kammer zu verstecke und leise zu sein. Dann nahm er die kleine Öllampe vom Nachttisch und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. An der Türe zur Treppe kamen ihm bereits der Kommodore und seine Gefolgsleute entgegen.   
  
"Guten Abend, Commodore Norrington. Was kann ich für Euch tun?" Wills Stimme war emotionslos. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Hass und seine Verachtung nicht zu zeigen. Der Kommodore blickte ihn aus kalten Augen an. "Zur Seite, Turner. Ich weiß, dass er hier ist!" Will starrte ebenso kalt zurück. "Erstens: nein! Ihr habt keine Befugnis, meine Räume zu betreten. Dass Ihr euch einfach Zutritt zur Schmiede verschafft haben ist schon genug. Und zweitens: WER?" Will hatte sich in den Türrahmen gestellt und versperrte somit den anderen Männern den Weg. "Geh zur Seite. Das ist ein Befehl!" "Ich unterstehe nicht Euren Befehlen, Commodore. Ich bin weder Seemann noch Soldat. Ich bin ein einfacher Waffenschmied und noch dazu ein ganz miserabler." Wills Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. Der Kommodore starrte ihn an, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, die Lippen nicht mehr als ein schmaler Strich. Ein Muskel in der Wange des Mannes zuckte. "Ich kann dich immer noch wegen Piraterie hängen lassen, Turner! Bedenke das lieber, ehe du dich über mich lustig machst." "Ich mache mich nicht über Euch lustig, Commodore. Ich sage lediglich die Wahrheit. Lasst mich doch hängen. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Ihr tätet mir einen Gefallen damit, das ist Euch nur zu bewusst. Und nur deswegen bin überhaupt noch am Leben, nicht wahr?" Will hatte sich nah zum Kommodore gebeugt, während diese Worte voller Bitterkeit über seine Lippen kamen. Nun richtete er sich wieder auf und fragte etwas lauter: "Ihr habt mir noch immer nicht geantwortet! Wer soll sich hier aufhalten?"  
  
Jack hockte in der Ecke des hintersten Raumes und rührte sich nicht. Den Griff des Degens, den er sich unten in der Schmiede aus der Halterung genommen hatte, umschloss er mit der rechten Hand, in der Linken hielt er den Dolch. Sollte Will scheitern, würde er sich - wiedereinmal - den Weg freikämpfen müssen. Das war sein Leben und er liebte es!   
Gedämpft drangen die Stimmen von Will und Norrington an sein Ohr. Die beiden redeten nicht sehr laut, doch der Winkel der Treppe warf den Schall immer noch laut genug weiter in die Räume, so dass er verstehen konnte, was dort unten gesprochen wurde. Er vernahm die Bitterkeit in Wills Stimme und Mitleid mit dem Jungen bestärkte ihn in seinem Entschluss.   
  
"Sparrow!" antwortete Norrington schließlich und die Verachtung in seiner Stimme schnitt sich durch die Luft. Will zog überrascht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Jack? Captain Jack Sparrow? Was lässt Euch dies vermuten? Liegt etwa die Pearl im Hafen vor Anker?" spöttelte er nun.  
Der Kommodore musterte den jungen Mann, versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Hatte ihn die Nachricht nun wirklich überrascht, oder war das nur ein Schauspiel und er versuchte, den Piraten zu decken? "Ein Dreimaster mit grauen Segeln hat heute in der Dunkelheit angelegt." antwortete er schließlich. Will machte einen verständnisloses Gesicht. "Die Pearl hatte schwarze Segel, folglich handelt es sich um ein anderes Schiff und weshalb sollte dann Captain Jack Sparrow hier sein? Er würde niemals seine geliebte Black Pearl verlassen." hakte er interessiert nach. Die Neuigkeit, dass eben nicht die Pearl vor Anker lag, überraschte ihn nun wirklich. "Es handelt sich nicht um die Pearl, sondern um die Broken Heart!" giftete der Kommodore den jungen Schmied an. "Und?" gab dieser gelangweilt zurück.   
Norrington rang sichtlich um Beherrschung und das erfüllte Will mit Genugtuung. "Sparrow hat vor einigen Monaten die Heart geentert. Wir wissen das aus erster Hand. Der Kapitän des Schiffes hat es mir persönlich gesagt."  
  
Jack fluchte leise vor sich hin. Ja, sein gutes Herz brachte ihn immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Er hätte eben doch die gesamte Besatzung der Heart niederstechen sollen und sie nicht einfach nur sich selbst überlassen. Doch sie hatten das Schiff in einem anderen Teil der Meere geentert. Das war über acht Monate her. Wie hätte er ahnen können, dass Norrington davon erfahren würde? Wie hätte er vermuten können, dass er deswegen in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde?  
Vor acht Monaten hatte er ja auch noch nicht vor gehabt, wieder nach Port Royal zu segeln. Er hatte Wills Entscheidung schließlich akzeptieren müssen. Der Junge wollte Schmied sein und nicht Pirat und er selbst hatte damals zugestimmt, Will und Elizabeth nicht mehr aufzusuchen, um das junge Paar nicht zu gefährden. Doch vieles hatte sich geändert. In Gedanken hielt Jack fest, dass er in Zukunft jedes Mitglied der Besatzung eines geenterten Schiffes töten würde; auch wenn es ihm eigentlich missfiel.   
  
"Die Heart befindet sich also in Sparrows Besitz und sie liegt nun im Hafen vor Anker." fuhr Norrington fort. "Es war klug von ihm, hier nicht mit der Black Pearl aufzutauchen, doch die Broken Heart war auch keine weise Entscheidung. Ich bin sicher, dass er hier ist. Du warst mit ihm befreundet und hast ihm schon einmal geholfen. Also, Turner! Weg von der Tür!" Kalter Stahl blitzte in der kleinen Flamme der Öllampe auf und drückte sich gegen Wills Hals. Dieses Gefühl war ihm ja schon vertraut. "Nein", antwortete er bestimmt. Seine Stimme zitterte nicht. Er war tatsächlich so ruhig, wie er wirkte. Noch etwas stärker drückte die Waffe gegen seine nackte Haut. "Ich warne dich, Turner!" "Ihr wollt also einen unschuldigen ermorden? Welch weise Entscheidung, Commodore. Geht Euren Männern mit gutem Beispiel voran! Wie Ihr selbst sagtet: er WAR mein Freund!" sagte er mit Nachdruck. Wills Stimme war kalt und klar wie das Wasser eines Bergquells. nicht ein Hauch von Angst ließ sich in seinen Worten erkennen. "Er ist vor zwei Jahren geflohen, mit meiner Hilfe. Ja. Mir wurde die Strafe vom Gouverneur und Euch erlassen, ich gelte als freier Mann. Jack hat sich seither nicht mehr blicken lassen. Zwei Jahre habe ich nichts von ihm gehört. Er hat mich hier in Port Royal zurückgelassen und nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass ich draufgehen könnte. Ihr behauptet, er sei zurückgekehrt? Warum? Was sollte er hier wollen? Und glaubt mir eines. Ich würde ihn eher selbst zur Strecke bringen, als ihm Unterschlupf zu gewähren." Wut war alles, was in seiner Stimme mitklang.   
Stille legte sich über die kleine Gruppe. Die Soldaten, die Norrington begleitet hatten, blickten unsicher vom Einen zum Anderen. "Ist das so?" säuselte der Kommodore nun. "Er hat mich verraten!" gab Will zurück. Der ältere Mann ließ die Waffe sinken und trat zurück. "Sollte ich auch nur ein Indiz dafür finden, dass du mich angelogen hast, Turner, dann wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst damals vor 10 Jahren bei dem Überfall der Piraten ersoffen und hättest nie einen Fuß auf den Boden von Port Royal gesetzt. Wir gehen!" Damit wandte er sich um und verließ zusammen mit seinen Männern die Schmiede.  
Will wartete noch einen Augenblick und wandte sich dann wieder der Treppe zu. Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus, die seine Lungen gefüllt hatte.   
  
"WAR? Oh, Junior. Das war nicht nett!" Jack stand am oberen Ende der Treppe und balancierte den Degen auf seinem Zeigefinger. "Perfekt ausbalanciert, wie immer!" murmelte er vor sich hin. "Aber weißt du," Jack klang wahrlich gekränkt. "ich hätte doch gedacht, dass dir unsere Freundschaft mehr bedeutet hätte. So zu lügen! Wie konntest du nur?" Mit einer theatralischen Geste kam Jack die Treppen herunter. Will konnte nicht umhin. Er musste bei dieser Vorstellung des Piraten grinsen. Als sie einander auf der Treppe begegneten, hielt er Jack fest. "Wäre dir die Wahrheit lieber gewesen, Jack? Kein Problem. Ich kann ihn zurückrufen! Er steht sicherlich noch in unmittelbarer Nähe der Türe. Dann reserviert er uns beiden einen schönen Platz am Galgen. Mir wäre es ja egal. Aber willst DU die Pearl wirklich schon aufgeben?" Will lächelte ein wenig, während er zu Jack sprach, doch dieser blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Unglaube an. "Dir ist es ernst damit, nicht wahr? Du meinst das wirklich so, dass du nichts zu verlieren hättest, dass dir der Tod nichts ausmachen würde. Will! Wie kannst du aufgeben? Du bist so jung, du hast noch alles vor dir, du kannst noch alles ändern!" Diese Worte sprach der Pirat in vollem Ernst. Keine Ironie, kein Witz unterstrichen sein reden, wie es bei ihm sonst der Fall war. Seine Augen blitzten nicht vom Schalk, wie sonst, wenn er sprach, nein. Jacks Augen waren traurig und ernst. Will hielt einen Moment inne. So hatte er Jack noch nie reden hören. Es war wahrlich ungewohnt. Schließlich nickte der Jüngere schwach. "Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren, Jack."   
Was sich nun im Gesicht des anderen zeigte, war Wut. Mit der flachen Hand schlug Jack seinem gegenüber gegen den Hinterkopf. "Elende Landratte! Vielleicht hast du nichts mehr zu verlieren! Aber du hast, verdammt noch eins, viel zu gewinnen! Also kämpfe dafür!" herrschte er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an. Will war ein klein wenig ins Taumeln geraten - auf solch eine heftige Reaktion war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Verdutzt starrte er Jack nun an. "Los! Nach oben!" knurrte der nun und gab dem anderen einen kleinen Rempler. Will gehorchte wortlos, immer noch ein wenig irritiert von Jacks heftigem Gebaren.   
  
"Sieh dir das an!" Will war an das kleine Fensterchen in dem winzigen Schlafraum getreten und starrte nun durch den Schlitz zwischen den schweren Läden hinunter auf die Straße. Norrington und zehn Soldaten standen noch immer dort unten zusammen und heftig gestikulierend teilte der Kommodore seinen Untergebenen wohl einen Plan mit. Jack drängte sich neben Will und blickte ebenfalls auf die kleine Ansammlung hinunter. "Ich hasse diesen Mann!" murrte Jack leise. "Ebenso wie er dich hasst!" gab Will nachdenklich zurück. "Du hast ihn vorgeführt, seine Schwäche aufgezeigt... er wird dir das nie verzeihen!" Jack grinste. "Und er wird mich niemals vergessen! Seine Vergebung wünsche ich nicht." gab er zurück. "Seitdem ihr euch zum ersten Mal begegnet seid, ist der Kerl besessen von zwei Zielen!" murmelte Will. Unten auf der Straße nickten die Soldaten und zerstreuten sich dann. Will und Jack konnten beobachten, dass mindestens 6 von ihnen in der Nähe der kleinen Schmiede Stellung bezogen. "Sieh an!" kicherte Jack. "Hält mich der Commodore für so einfältig? Er sollte mich doch besser kennen. In so eine Falle tappt Captain Jack Sparrow nicht einmal nach zwei Falschen Rum!"   
Will zog die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. "Ich glaube, dass ihm das klar ist. Vermutlich ist das nur eine Falle. Jack!" Er packte den Mann neben sich an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich herum. "Zwei Ziele, Jack! Das Erste hat er schon erreicht... und das Zweite wird er auch noch erreichen, wenn du nicht aufpasst!"   
Jack seufzte und schüttelte theatralisch übertrieben den Kopf. Er legte Will die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an. "William Turner. Bist du ein Waffenschmied, oder ein Pirat?" "Was...?" "Wie weit würdest du gehen, um deine Liebste zu retten?" fragte Jack weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. "Ich..." "Ich kenne deine Antworten, Junge. Du bist ein Pirat! Es liegt dir im Blut! Und du bist besessen von einem Schatz! Deswegen würdest du sterben, um Elizabeth zu befreien, sie zu retten. Norrington irrt sich gewaltig, wenn er glaubt, er sei am Ziel angelangt!" Jack ließ Will los, der ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund anstarrte. "Jack ist hier, Junior. Und heute ist wieder einer dieser Tage, die Norrington nie vergessen wird. Einer der Tage, an denen er Captain Jack Sparrow beinahe erwischt hätte. Und so ganz nebenbei..." Jack ging zu der Öllampe, die noch immer am Tisch stand hinüber. Wieder grinste er, dass die Goldzähne in seinem Mund blitzten. "Weißt du, die Pearl bietet gerade ein paar sehr lukrative Plätze für junges Blut! Also. Du und ich ziehen jetzt los und holen dein Mädchen und dann verlassen wir diesen langweiligen Ort und blicken der Freiheit auf hoher See entgegen." Damit löschte er die kleine Flamme und sofort wurde es stockfinster in dem Zimmer. "Yo, ho! Was sind wir böse Piraten!"  
  


~*~

  
Dunkelheit. Überall um ihn herum war Dunkelheit. Jacks Hand zitterte, als er zu dem kleinen Dolch griff. Ein Geschenk von Fredo. Fredo Rastero... der Steuermann. Er war tot. Ganz sicher war er tot. Genauso wie Captain Naston. Die Stille brannte sich in seine Gedanken, ebenso wie die Dunkelheit. Ein Krachen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Der Junge biss die Zähne aufeinander um sie am Klappern zu hindern. Er stand bis zur Hüfte im kalten Wasser. Nachts merkte man nicht mehr viel von der Wärme der Karibik, das Wasser kühlte rasch ab. Er stand in der Dunkelheit, in der Totenstille des sinkenden Schiffes. "Yo, ho!" Eine eiskalte Stimme drang zu ihm herunter. Der Bauch des Schiffes füllte sich weiter mit Wasser. Jack fing langsam an, darüber nachzudenken, woran er wohl sterben würde. Ertrinken? Unterkühlung? Oder würden ihn die dort oben in die Finger bekommen? Keine der Möglichkeiten schien ihm sonderlich erfreulich. "Durchsucht das Schiff!" donnerte über ihm diese eisige Stimme. Jack versuchte, möglichst geräuschlos im Wasser voranzukommen. Tatsächlich erreichte er die Holzwand des Laderaumes und drängte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Dann sollten sie doch kommen! Die Finsternis schien noch undurchdringlicher zu werden, während er dort auf den Tod wartete.  
  


~*~

  
Jack umschloss mit der Hand den Griff des Degens an seiner Seite, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. Er schluckte schwer. "Los jetzt!" raunte er dann in Will's Richtung.   
  


************************************************************* 

  


Soooo! Das habt ihr nun davon! Noch mehr langweiliges Geplapper! Naja und wieder mal ein zusammenhangloser Einschub aus der Vergangenheit *g*   
Büdde, büdde reviewen!! Sonst weiß ich doch ned, ob ich so weitermachen kann, oder ob ich was ändern muss! *bettelblick in den kleinen Kreis der Leser*  
  


  
  



	5. Far away

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen?...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
steht noch nicht fest   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Soooo... tauchen wir also weiter ein, in die Vergangenheit! *g*  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 4**  
  


Elizabeth Norrington, geborene Swann, die Tochter des Gouverneurs von Port Royal saß auf dem breiten Balkon, auf den man vom Salon aus gelangte und starrte hinauf in den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Die Sterne, die das dunkle Firmament durchwoben, vermochten ihre Stimmung nicht zu bessern. "Misses Norrington, wollt Ihr nicht lieber reinkommen? Die Nacht wird kühl!" Elizabeth reagierte nicht sofort. Sie wartete noch einige Atemzüge, ehe sie sich umdrehte. "Danke, aber ich bevorzuge es, mich noch eine Weile hier draußen aufzuhalten. Du kannst gehen." Das junge Mädchen nickte knapp und verließ den Balkon.   
Misses Norrington! Oh, wie hasste sie diesen Namen! Sie war nun seit über einem halben Jahr mit dem Kommodore verheiratet, dabei wusste doch jeder, wem ihr Herz in Wirklichkeit gehörte!  
Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zurück in die Vergangenheit.  
  


~*~

  
"Will, was ist los? Was hast du?" Noch während sie sich küssten, hatte Elizabeth gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. "Elizabeth...." Fragend blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Vor acht Jahren hatte sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen und schon damals war Will Turner etwas Besonderes gewesen.   
"Was?" Sie strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange. "Elizabeth, ich ... ich bin kein Pirat. Ich will kein Pirat sein, verstehst du? Ich wäre einfach wieder gerne Will Turner, der Schmiedlehrling. Na ja.. ich möchte schon mal als Schmied anerkannt werden... Aber nicht als Pirat." Stille legte sich über die beiden und Elizabeth starrte Will lange Zeit schweigend an. Sie las die Angst in seinen Augen und es rührte sie. Doch war seine Angst so unbegründet! Erneut reckte sie ihr Kinn und küsste ihn. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, legte sie die Arme um Wills Nacken und drängte sich eng an seine Brust.   
"Das ist in Ordnung, Will. Ob Pirat oder Waffenschmied, das macht doch für mich keinen Unterschied! Ich liebe DICH, nicht deinen Beruf!  
  


~*~

  
Dieser Moment war nun 2 Jahre her; nur wenige Monate nachdem Jack die Insel wieder verlassen hatte, war sie zu Will in die Schmiede gezogen. Es hatte ihrem Vater nicht gefallen, doch konnte nichts und niemand sie davon abbringen. Jack war dann noch einmal wiedergekehrt, etwa ein Jahr war vergangen, als er plötzlich wieder in der Türe stand, im Schutze der Dunkelheit. Er hatte Will gefragt, ob er nicht mitkommen wolle, der Freiheit entgegensegeln - Pirat sein! Will hatte abgelehnt und sie hatte es gut geheißen.   
Nun bereute sie diese Entscheidung.   
  
Nachdem Jack Port Royal ein für allemal verlassen hatte, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und ehe Elizabeth sich versah, war Will nicht mehr als ein armer Schlucker, ein belächelter Spinner und ein gemiedener Verstoßener und sie... sie war Misses Norrington!  
  
Was Elizabeth jedoch am meisten verwunderte, war Norringtons Benehmen ihr gegenüber. Er bedrängte sie nicht, er zwang sie zu nichts. Seit 7 Monaten war sie nun mit dem Kommodore verheiratet, nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie sich ihm in dieser Zeit hingegeben - er verlangte es nicht. Elizabeth schien, als ginge es ihrem Gatten nur darum, sie nach außen hin zu besitzen. Es ging ihm einzig und allein um den Triumph! Er hatte Will Turner geschlagen.  
  
Will. Eine einsame Träne zog glitzernd eine feuchte Bahn über ihre Wange. Elizabeth konnte nicht mehr weinen. Nacht für Nacht hatte sie sich in den Schlaf geweint, sie hatten den Kommodore angefleht, ihn auf Knien gebeten, sie frei zu geben. Er blieb unerbittlich. Sieben Monate war es nun her, dass sie zuletzt mit Will das Bett geteilt hatte und einzig die Hoffnung, diesen Mauern zu entkommen und zu ihrem Geliebten zurückkehren zu können, hielt die junge Frau am Leben.   
Der Kälte ihres Lebens stand die Wärme dieser Liebe entgegen, der Einsamkeit in den Mauern des großen Hauses stand die Erinnerung an die gemeinsamen Abende mit Will entgegen und auch nach all der Zeit erinnerte sie sich an die Wärme seines Körpers und die Sanftheit seiner Berührungen. Die Erinnerung an Will ließ Elizabeth nicht los.   
  
"Misses Norrington! Bitte, kommt herein. Es ist spät und die Nacht ist kühl! Wenn Ihr euch erkältet, wird der Commodore nicht glücklich darüber sein!"   
  
"Oh süßer Schmerz, du zeigst mir, dass ich Lebe! Will! Wie mag es dir wohl gehen? Leidest du ebenso sehr wie ich unter dieser Trennung? Eines Tages finden wir einen Weg. Vergiss mich nicht!" Ein letztes Mal glitt ihr Blick gen Himmel, ehe sich die junge Frau umwandte und durch die Türe des Balkons das Innere des Hauses betrat.   
  


~*~

  
"Und was hast du vor?" flüsterte Will zurück, während er sich um den Tisch herum tastete. "Gibt es eine Hintertüre?" Will schüttelte den Kopf. "Norrington kennt die Hintertüre... da hat er mich schon zweimal erwischt!" Jack hielt inne. "Erwischt? Wobei?" flüsterte er zurück. In der Dunkelheit hörte er Will seufzen. "Diebstahl, Jack. Er hätte mich schon viele Male ins Gefängnis stecken können, aber das tut er nicht. Dort ginge es mir zu gut..." Der Schmerz des jungen Mannes war nicht zu überhören. "Nahrungsmittel?" hakte Jack besorgt nach. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Will ziemlich mager war. Nicht, dass er vor zwei Jahren viel Fleisch auf den Rippen gehabt hätte, doch derzeit wirkte der Junge wie ein Skelett. Seine Wangenknochen stachen noch stärker hervor, und Jack wollte wetten, ohne Mühe hätte er die Rippen des Anderen zählen können, ohne sie zu berühren. Trotz der Dunkelheit wusste er, dass der junge Mann nickte. "Woher dann das Bier?" Ein Schnauben. "Hatte ich noch von meinem letzten Raubzug übrig. Ich habe kein Geld mehr, Jack. Schon lange nicht mehr. Ich lebe von dem, was ich mir ergaunern kann oder von dem, was mir andere geben. Manchmal bekomme ich Bier oder Suppen von den Mönchen. Aber sonst.... Norrington weiß es. Er genießt es, mich auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, mir zu drohen und mich dann großzügig laufen zu lassen. Nur um mich beim nächsten mal wieder erwischen zu können." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Insgeheim machte er sich Vorwürfe, weil er nicht ab und zu mal bei dem Jungen vorbei geschaut hatte. Er war es dem Vater des jungen Mannes doch schuldig! "Warum hast du Port Royal nicht verlassen, Will? Du hast wahrlich besseres verdient!" Ein Stuhl wurde verrutscht und Jack fühlte, dass Will an ihm vorbeiging. "Elizabeth verlassen? Abgesehen davon... ohne Geld kann ich mir auch keine Reise leisten. Kein Schiff nimmt einen Bettler mit!" "Du hättest doch die Schmiede verkaufen können, dann wäre das Geldproblem gelöst gewesen!" Will lachte leise auf. "Erstens stellt sich dann immer noch das Problem, dass ich Elizabeth nicht einfach zurücklassen kann... und zweitens... Das habe ich schon versucht, Jack. Norrington hat jedoch Vorkehrungen getroffen. Niemand will die Schmiede kaufen! Ich sitze auf dem verdammten Ding fest." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien, als hätte Norrington wirklich an alles gedacht! Will griff nach seinem Arm. "Komm jetzt. Ich habe eine Idee!"   
Sie gingen in einen anderen Raum. Wieder wurde ein Stuhl verrutscht, dann wurde es heller in dem Zimmer. Will hatte eine Dachluke geöffnet. "Wir gehen am besten über das Dach... was anderes fällt mir nicht ein. Aber leise! Ach, und Jack.." Jack wandte sich um. Er hatte bereits den Rahmen des Dachfensters ergriffen und war im Begriff, sich nach oben zu ziehen. "..sei vorsichtig. Viele der Ziegel sind alt und locker. Pass auf, wo du hin trittst!" Jack lachte und zog sich durch die Luke aufs Dach.   
  
Es war kühl. Ein eisiger Wind wehte. Jack half Will nach oben. Geduckt krochen die beiden über das Dach hinweg. Unten auf der Straße hörten sie Gemurmel. Die beiden Flüchtigen wagten kaum zu atmen. Das Gemurmel wurde lauter. Norringtons Stimme kristallisierte sich heraus. "Noch immer kein Fluchtversuch?" "Nein, Commodore. Auch die Hintertüre ist nach wie vor verschlossen." Schritte. "Ich weiß, dass er Sparrow deckt! Der Pirat ist dort drinnen! Männer, wir gehen noch mal hinein. Ich habe es satt, zu warten!" Viele eilige Schritte, ein Pochen an der Türe zur Schmiede, danach wurde die Türe mit einem Krachen aufgerissen.   
"Schnell!" raunte Will vor zu Jack. Der Pirat nickte und kroch rasch weiter. Sie hatten das Ende des Daches erreicht und richteten sich auf. Beide holten tief Luft und sprangen dann auf das nächste Dach.   
"Los! Nach oben! Nehmt beide fest!" hörten sie Norrington rufen. Rasch eilten sie über das Dach des Nachbarhauses und setzten erneut zum Sprung an. Gut, dass die Häuser so dicht beieinander standen. Wie Katzen huschten die beiden Schatten über die Dächer hinweg. Doch bei einem Sprung rutschte Jack aus und glitt einige Ziegelreihen hinunter. "Jack!" Will suchte nach einem Halt, um Jack zu helfen, doch dieser winkte ab. "Ich bin in Ordnung. Weiter, Will. Ich komme schon." Der junge Mann nickte und zog sich wieder hoch. Auch Jack krabbelte über die Ziegel wieder nach oben zum Giebel und rannte dann weiter.   
"Sie sind geflohen! Sucht sie! Ich will Sparrows Kopf!" Der Schrei von Norrington setzte bestimmt die gesamte Nachbarschaft in Alarmbereitschaft. Schüsse fielen, doch sie waren willkürlich abgefeuert worden. Nicht einer ging in die richtige Richtung.   
Die beiden Männer hatten das Ende der Straße erreicht und rutschten vorsichtig seitwärts an den Rand des Daches. Dann sprangen sie hinunter auf die dreckige Straße und rannten sofort weiter.   
  


~*~

  
"Und wie willst du Elizabeth da rausholen?" wisperte Will, als er neben Jack hinter einer Hecke im Garten des Kommodore kauerte. Jack grinste. "Anklopfen und höflich fragen!" erwiderte er einfach und stand auf. Wills Hand glitt von Jacks Jacke ab und ehe der junge Mann etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Pirat die Türe schon erreicht und pochte an das dunkle Holz.   
Der rechte Flügel des großen Einganges schwang auf und ein Diener erschien im Schein des Lichtes.   
"Was wünscht Ihr bitte?" Jack deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Guten Abend! Könntet ihr wohl so freundlich sein? Ich möchte bitte mit der Dame des Hauses reden!" Der Diener musterte Jack. "Die Dame des Hauses empfängt keinen Besuch!" Gab er mit gerümpfter Nase zurück. "Oh!" Jack lehnte sich zurück und wandte den Blick gen Himmel. "Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen... sagen sie ihr bitte, Mister Sparrow wäre hier und möchte sie gerne sprechen!"   
  
Will sog scharf die Luft ein. Wie konnte er nur! Seinen Namen zu sagen, kam einem offiziellen Aushang gleich! Jack hätte sich ebenso gut die Eisen selbst anlegen können...   
  
Der Bedienstete wurde bleich und riss die Augen auf. "J... J... Jack S... S.. Sp.. Sp..p.. Sparrow?" Jacks Faust schickte den Mann zu Boden. Der Pirat hob die Nase gen Himmel und meinte in pikiertem Tonfall: "Hmpf! CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf!" Dann stieg er einfach über den Bewusstlosen hinweg.   
  
Will sprang auf und stürmte hinter Jack her. "Spinnst du? Das gibt Ärger! Norrington wird..." Jack drehte sich um und grinste ihn an. "Junior, wir haben vor, die Frau des Commodore zu entführen, wir sind aus deinem Heim geflohen und bewegen uns schon die ganze Zeit im Schattenbereich der Legalität. Wiederstand gegen die Exekutive, Anlegen, ohne Erlaubnis, Einbruch, Körperverletzung, Entführung kommt gleich noch dazu... wir HABEN schon lange Ärger!" Der Blick des Piraten schweifte durch die große Eingangshalle. Will schnappte nach Luft.  
"Aber du kannst doch nicht..." Jack stoppte sein Reden mit einem düsteren Blick. "Hat dich der Commodore derart eingeschüchtert, dass du nach seiner Pfeife tanzen willst? Oh Will! Ich hätte dich wirklich nicht hier lassen sollen. Dich wieder aufzupäppeln wird mich viel Zeit kosten." Will starrte den Piraten mit offenem Mund an und wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Schmerzlich wurde ihm klar, dass Jack Recht hatte. Er war tatsächlich eingeschüchtert.   
"Oh, Miss Swann! Elizabeth, mein Täubchen, Onkel Jack ist hier!" Will zuckte zusammen, als der Schrei des Piraten in einem seltsamen Sing-Sang durch das Haus hallte. "Spinnst du? Schrei doch gleich nach den Soldaten!" fauchte er Jack wütend an. Der Pirat grinste. "Liebes, ich geb' dir noch eine Chance! Also nutze sie!" rief er hinterher. Eine Türe schwang auf und tatsächlich stürmten fünf Soldaten den Raum. Jack stieß einen entzückten Schrei aus und zog seinen Degen. Irritiert hielten die Männer inne. Auch Will hatte instinktiv seine Waffe ergriffen. Stille. Die gegnerischen Parteien starrten sich an. "Captain Jack Sparrow!" Die Überraschung des Soldaten war nicht zu überhören. "Richtig!" Jack lächelte den Mann an.   
  
Ein Spitzer Aufschrei wandte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden der Treppe zu. Dort stand Elizabeth. "Jack! Will! Was macht ihr hier?" Jack grinste sie an, während Will die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. "Täubchen! Pack deine Sachen, das hier ist kein Ort für eine Piratenbraut! Ich gebe dir Zeit, bis wir die Soldaten hier in die Flucht geschlagen haben, also beeile dich!"   
"Miss Norrington bleibt hier!" Der entsetzte Ausruf des Soldaten brachte Jack zum Lachen. "Nein!" antwortete er und setzte zum Angriff an. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzten sich die Soldaten des Kommodore in den Kampf. Grinsend schwang Jack den Säbel.   
Will tat es ihm gleich und erbittert kämpften der Pirat und der Verbrecher gegen die Mannen des Kommodore, bis diese am Boden lagen. Verwundet, bewusstlos, doch keiner hatte sein Leben gelassen. Schon in wenigen Tagen wären die fünf Männer wieder auf den Beinen.   
Elizabeth kam gerade in dem Moment die Treppen herunter gestürmt, als der letzte Soldat zu Boden ging. Sie fiel den beiden Männern um den Hals, doch lange Zeit ließ Jack ihr nicht. Er packte sie bei der Hand, rief nach Will und rannte zur Türe hinaus, ehe die junge Frau noch etwas sagen konnte. Sie erreichten das Tor und verließen Norringtons Grundstück. "Was machst du hier? Und..." Jack unterbrach die Fragen der jungen Frau rasch. "Keine Zeit, Täubchen. Dein Gemahl ist uns ohnehin schon auf den Fersen. Wir müssen zum Schiff!" "Will! Jack, warte doch! Will, was ist denn mit dir?"  
  
Sie war frei. Endlich, nach all der Zeit, konnte Will seine Geliebte betrachten, ohne dafür ein paar Schläge einstecken zu müssen. Es war unfassbar. Die Anspannung, die ihn aufrechterhalten hatte, fiel von Will ab und geschwächt von der Anstrengung, der Flucht und dem Kampf, sank der junge Mann nun in die Knie. Wie aus weiter Ferne drang Elizabeth's Ruf an sein Ohr - und er lächelte, als er endgültig zu Boden ging.   
  
Jack fluchte, ließ Elizabeth los und lief zurück zu Will, der scheinbar ohnmächtig geworden war. "Das ist der falsche Zeitpunkt, Junge, aber für den richtigen Zeitpunkt hattest du noch nie ein Gespür! Elizabeth, hilf mir. Wir müssen aufs Schiff. Ansonsten hängen morgen zwei Menschen mehr an Norringtons Galgen!" Elizabeth sank neben Will in die Knie. "Jack, was ist los?"   
Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Verletzung, doch Will schien unversehrt. Er war schrecklich mager und blass, aber er war unverletzt. "Geschwächt, Täubchen. Aber genug geredet. Lass mich mal." Vorsichtig zog Jack die junge Frau weg und hob dann den jungen Mann auf. Es kostete ihn keine Mühe und das erschreckte den ach so furchtlosen Piraten. "Los jetzt!" Sie liefen über dunkle Seitengassen in Richtung Hafen. Hinter ihnen erklangen Rufe, Schüsse fielen. Scheinbar hatten noch weitere Soldaten gemerkt, dass die Hausherrin entführt worden war.   
  
Die drei hatten Glück. Sie trafen auf keine weiteren Soldaten und erreichten endlich die Hafenanlagen von Port Royal. Will stöhnte und schlug die Augen auf. "Jack.. was..." Jack grinste. "Na, sieh an. Hast du doch noch beschlossen, dich nützlich zu machen? Endlich! Auf Dauer wird sogar dein magerer Körper schwer." Etwas unsanft ließ der Pirat seine Last zu Boden. Will schwankte noch einen Moment, stand dann aber doch recht sicher am Pier. "Es tut mir Leid... ich..." Jack lachte. "Du hast mal wieder den falschen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Los nun. Seht ihr? Das dort vorne, da liegt unser Ziel!" Will und Elizabeth staunten. Ein wundervolles Schiff lag weiter draußen vor Anker. Ein stolzer Dreimaster, kleiner zwar als die Black Pearl aber dennoch groß genug, um Erfurcht zu gebieten. Der Rumpf des Schiffes war aus hellem Holz ohne Anstrich, doch die Figur am Rumpf des Schiffes war leuchtend Rot. Graue Segel flatterten im Wind. Die drei gönnten sich diesen wundervollen Anblick nur einen Augenblick. Als sie erneut Rufe in ihrem Rücken vernahmen, rannten sie zu dem kleinen Boot, das unweit ihres Standortes im Wasser schaukelte. Als sie einige Kisten und Fässer passierten vernahmen sie ein seltsames Geräusch. Alle drei sahen im Vorbeilaufen das kleine Bündel, das am Rande des Steges lag.   
  


~*~

  
"Los Männer. Wir legen in wenigen Minuten ab. Trödelt nicht!" Die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel herunter. Die letzten Güter wurden auf das Schiff geladen. Der Kapitän wachte mit großer Aufmerksamkeit darüber, dass auch nichts vergessen wurde. "Sir! Sehen sie sich das an!"  
Ein Seufzen. Schließlich schritt der große Mann die Planken hinunter und betrat den Pier. Er folgte dem Fingerzeig seines Matrosen. "Sieh an. Ein blinder Passagier?" donnerte Leo Franklin, bückte sich und streckte die Hand aus. Schnell zog er die Plane beiseite, unter der er eine Bewegung erkannt hatte und erstarrte. Unter der Plane kam ein kleiner Junge zum Vorschein. Wie alt mochte der Knabe sein? Drei, vielleicht vier Jahre? Das Kind starrte ihn an und Tränen glitzerten in den großen Augen, die voller Angst nach oben blickten, zu der Gestalt, die drohend vor ihm aufragte.   
Die Gesichtszüge des Mannes wurden weich und er ging in die Knie. "He, kleine Landratte! Was machst du denn hier?" Der Junge rollte sich zusammen und schrie. Behutsam strich der Kapitän dem Knaben über die dunklen Haare. "Ruhig doch. Ich tu dir nichts. Aber wo sind deine Eltern?" Keine Reaktion, nur noch mehr Geschrei.   
Ein Passant kam den Pier herunter und beobachtete die Szene neugierig. "He! Sie da! Gehört der Knabe zu ihnen?" Leo Franklin winkte den Fremden heran. "Nein. Das ist ein Straßenköter. Man sieht ihn oft hier im Hafen. Hat wohl keine Eltern mehr. Zu mir gehört die kleine Ratte sicherlich nicht." Damit wandte sich der Mann um und wollte gehen. "Moment!" Der Kapitän war aufgestanden und starrte den anderen ungläubig an. "Der Junge wird hier öfters gesehen? Und niemand schert sich darum?" Der Mann zuckte die Schultern und ging einfach weiter. Der Kapitän starrte den Knaben an, blickte dann zu seinen Männern und meinte schließlich: "Wir haben einen Gast an Bord." Niemand wagte zu widersprechen.   
Captain Leo Franklin hob den Jungen einfach hoch und nahm ihn in die Arme. "Na, mein Kleiner. Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, nicht wahr? Komm. Hier musst du nicht bleiben. Es wird bald kühler, das ist kein Ort für einen kleinen Jungen. Wie heißt du?" Der Knabe weinte leise vor sich hin. Die Worte des Mannes schien er nicht zu hören.   
  


~*~

  
Jack blieb stehen. Wie gebannt starrte er auf das kleine Bündel. Elizabeth und Will merkten erst nach einigen Metern, dass Jack nicht mehr hinter ihnen her lief. "Jack! Jack, komm schon! Norrington weiß, dass hier ein fremdes Schiff vor Anker liegt! Er wird gleich hier sein! Jack! Verdammt noch mal, komm endlich!" Will lief zurück zu seinem Freund. Der Mann schien nichts mehr wahrzunehmen.   
  


~*~

  
"Jack! Komm rauf und schau dir das an!" Ein Knabe von sechs Jahren kletterte durch die Türe der Kajüte heraus und anschließend die Stufen nach oben. Leo schmunzelte. Es sah einfach zu niedlich aus. Die Stufen waren sehr hoch und der Junge hatte sichtlich Mühe, die Treppen zu bezwingen, doch er war ein Kämpfer und aufgeben stand ihm nicht. Endlich hatte der kleine Kerl auch die letzte Stufe erklommen und lief zum Steuer. Captain Franklin nahm ihn auf die Arme und wies hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang. Delfine sprangen dort im Wasser herum. "Siehst du das? Das ist die Freiheit, kleiner Jack. Segeln, einfach in den Sonnenuntergang segeln. Und alles hinter sich lassen." "Ich habe auch alles hinter mir gelassen!" meinte der Knabe nachdenklich.  
"Ja, Jack. Das hast du. Du hast drei Jahre hinter dir gelassen und das ist gut so. Du fühlst dich doch wohl, hier an Bord, nicht wahr? Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet, Junge. Wenn es einen Ort gibt, an dem du lieber wärst, dann sag ihn mir, ich bringe dich dort hin." Die Matrosen an Deck waren still geworden. Wie immer, wenn der Kapitän mit dem Jungen sprach. Er war ihm ein Vater, ein Freund, ein Mentor. Der Knabe konnte schon jetzt viel vom Seemannshandwerk. So viel man seinen winzigen Händen eben zutrauen konnte. Die gesamte Mannschaft mochte den Jungen. Sie hatten ihn Jack genannt, weil der Knabe seinen Namen wohl nicht wusste. Er brachte frischen Wind an Bord, gehörte einfach dazu. Er war der Junge, den sie aufgenommen hatten und keinem wäre eingefallen, ihn wieder herzugeben.   
"Nein. Ich bin am liebsten hier bei euch! Hier auf hoher See!" der Knabe lächelte und ein hörbares Aufatmen ging durch die Mannschaft. Er war ihnen allen ans Herz gewachsen.   
  


~*~

  
"Jack!" Will packte seinen Freund und schüttelte ihn kräftig. "Was ist nur los mit dir?" Jack starrte noch immer wie hypnotisiert auf das Bündel. Panik stieg in Will auf. Die Rufe der Soldaten waren lauter geworden - und er erkannte unter ihnen bereits die Stimme des Kommodore! Auch Will blickte nun auf das Bündel hinunter. Er konnte nichts erkennen. "Jack, sie kommen! Komm endlich mit!" Ein Schuss fiel. Endlich schien Jack aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen. Rasch bückte er sich, hob das kleine Bündel auf und rannte zu dem Boot. Mit einem Satz war er auch schon darin. Elizabeth und Will sprangen hinterher. Jack sagte nichts. Er drückte der Frau das Bündel in die Hand und griff zu den Rudern. Will machte die Leine los und endlich legten sie ab. So schnell es ging ruderten sie zu dem Schiff hinüber.   
  
Elizabeth schlug das schmutzige Laken auf und erstarrte. Was sie da erblickte war einfach unfassbar! Ein Baby!   
  


************************************************************* 

  


SORRY!! Ich weiß, ich hab lange nicht mehr geschrieben... war ne Woche weg, weit weg von jedem PC. Ich wollte vorher noch ein Kap hochnehmen, hab es aber nimma geschafft... zur Versöhnung gibt es dieses mal das bislang längste Kapitel von Greyhound.  
Tut mir leid, dass die Kapitel so unterschiedlich lang sind... ich wollte die ursprünglich alle ungefähr gleich lang machen... tja!  
Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das 4. Kapitel auch wieder!!  
  


  
@Merry: Jupp, da war ne Szene. Die Idee mit der Trennung kam mir auch erst beim dritten Kap... sorry. Aber diese "Bettszene" ist eben schon 8 Monate her! Ich hoffe, nach diesem Kapitel ist das endgültig geklärt!! Klar musst du weiterlesen!! Du bist ja schuld daran! *g*  
  
@May20: Puh! Da bin ich aber froh, das du doch weiter gelesen hast... Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich nicht noch mal!  
  
@Evildollie: Na, ich hoffe mal, dass es auch weiterhin spannend bleibt! Vielen Dank für dein Lob und lass deine Fingernägel lieber ganz! *g*  
  
@Astarothe: Oi! *rotwerd* danke!! Ich hoffe, das 4. Kap hat dir auch wieder gefallen... *ganzdollhoff* Oh weh! *sich unter den Tisch verkrümmel* Tschuldigung! Ich werd es mir hinter meine großen Ohren schreiben und den Fehler nimma machen. Versprochen! Ich bin ja noch lernfähig!   
  
@jenny65: *gg* na dann hoff ich mal, in Zukunft gelingt es mir auch, schneller zu schreiben, damit ich dann ganz schnell noch eine FdK-FF für dich kritzeln kann, damit es dann gaaaanz schnell mehr gibt!*g*  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an alle, die die letzten Kapitel reviewt haben!   



	6. A new life

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen?...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
noch immer unbedenklich... oder?   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Endlich hab ich es geschafft ein weiteres Kapitel zu fabrizieren... Überlegt selbst, wie ihr das finden sollt. *g*  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 5**  
  


„Feuer einstellen!" Der Befehl hallte klar und deutlich über den Pier hinweg. Die Soldaten gehorchten, doch keinem von ihnen war wohl dabei, als sie ihre Gewehre senkten.   
"Sir wir..." Norrington hob die Hand zum Zeichen, dass der Soldat schweigen sollte. Er war an den Rand des Steges getreten und blickte hinaus auf das Meer, hinaus zur Broken Heart und vor allem, hinaus zu dem kleinen Boot, das dort gerade an der Heart angekommen war. Hinaus zu seiner Ehefrau, die vor ihm geflohen war. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.   
  
Nicht, dass es ihm wirklich um Elizabeth gegangen wäre... nein. Als er vor zwei Jahren um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, da dachte er tatsächlich noch, er würde diese junge Frau lieben, doch nun, nun war Elizabeth nicht mehr als ein Preis. Prestige für das man kämpfen musste, ein Mittel zum Zweck. Einzig und allein zu dem Zweck, den jungen Schmied oder wohl eher den jungen Piraten, denn nichts anderes sah Norrington in Turner, in die Schranken zu verweisen. Nun denn, der Pirat hatte sich seinen Schatz zurück erobert, doch behalten würde er ihn nicht!  
  
„Macht die Huntress klar. Wir werden sie verfolgen!" „Aber Sir, die Huntress…." Norrington drehte sich zu dem Soldaten um, der gerade widersprechen wollte und starrte ihn aus kalten Augen an. „Was an meinem Befehl war so unverständlich?" Der Soldat schluckte. „Nichts, Sir." „Gut. Dann dürfte das geklärt sein. Ich warte noch immer auf mein Schiff." Der Soldat eilte davon. Norrington wandte sich wieder dem Schiff zu. „Ich werde dich kriegen. Ich werde euch beide kriegen und ihr werdet einen schönen Schmuck am Galgen abgeben. Niemals werde ich den Tag vergessen, an dem ich Jack Sparrow geschnappt habe." Murmelte der Kommodore in sich hinein.   
Schritte.  
„Commodore Norrington, Sir, wir... ich...!" Norrington drehte sich langsam um und lächelte den Mann an. „Colonel Rivers. Schön. Was haben sie zu berichten?" Der Mann schluckte. Der Kommodore trat neben den Anderen und legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter.  
„Colonel, Welche Befehle habe ich ihnen gegeben, als wir die Heart vor Anker erkannten?" Der Mann zuckte unter der Berührung ein wenig weg. Unsicher blickte er zu seinem Vorgesetzten hinüber. „Wir erhielten Befehl, auf die Heart zu gehen, und die Leute dort wegen Piratrie zu verhaften." „Gut. Waren sie auf dem Schiff?" „Ja Sir." Der Kommodore blickte den anderen aufmerksam an. „Und?" fragend zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sir, auf dem Schiff befand sich kein Diebesgut und kein Anzeichen von Sparrow. Es segelt unter dem Kommando eines gewissen Mister Curtis und sie konnten uns Auftragspapiere vorlegen, wonach sie morgen eine Lieferung an Bord nehmen sollen. Wir konnten nichts erkennen, das auf Sparrow oder Piraterie hindeutete. Wir hatten nichts in der Hand." „Und sie haben das Schiff wieder verlassen." Es war keine Frage. Ein ersticktes „Ja Sir" war die Antwort.   
Norrington ging den Pier entlang und zog denn Mann mit sich. „Das bedeutet also, sie waren auf der Broken Heart, von der wir wissen, dass sie vor 8 Monaten von Sparrow geentert wurde, haben dort mit der Besatzung geredet, einmal kurz in den Laderaum geblickt und sich dann für die Störung entschuldigt und sind mit ihren Männern wieder abgezogen:" Erneut war es keine Frage, die der Kommodore an seinen Oberst richtete. Es war eine nüchterne Feststellung. „Sie haben also das Schiff, dass sich in Sparrows Besitz befindet mit der Besatzung, die ziemlich sicher aus Sparrows Leuten besteht, einfach so in Frieden dort draußen vor Anker liegen lassen. Und obendrein haben sie die Huntress nicht startklar gemacht, obwohl ich das ebenfalls gesagt hatte und zu guter Letzt noch eine Frage, Oberst Rivers: Haben sie die Huntress streng bewacht, wie ich es befohlen hatte?" „Sir, ich hatte dort einige Männer postiert."   
Ein weiterer Soldat kam herbeigeeilt. „Commodore Norrington, die Huntress... die Segel sind zerschnitten, das Steuerrad wurde abmontiert und ist verschwunden und die Kanonen wurden über Bord geworfen." Norrington schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. „Die Egypt?" „Das Ruder ist blockiert" „Und die Cartago?" „Sir, die Cartago befindet sich noch immer in Reparatur."   
Norringtons Hand glitt an seine Seite. „Haben wir irgendein Schiff, das derzeit seetüchtig ist?" fragte er in beunruhigend ruhigem Tonfall. „Nein Sir." Die Heart liegt zu weit draußen, um sie mit unseren Kanonen zu attackieren, nicht wahr." Der Soldat nickte. „Sie können gehen." Der Soldat stürzte auf der Stelle davon. Norrington hatte seine Pistole ergriffen. „Vielen Dank, Colonel Rivers. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen an sie."   
Ein Schuss fiel. Mit lautem Klatschen stürzte der Oberst vom Pier ins Wasser.   
~*~ Elizabeth zuckte bei dem lauten Knall unwillkürlich zusammen. Stille hatte sich über den Hafen gelegt, als Norrington den Befehl gegeben hatte, das Feuer auf sie einzustellen. Der Schuss fiel überraschend. Sie hatten die Broken Heart erreicht und sofort wurde ihnen eine Strickleiter herunter gelassen. Jack zog die Ruder in das kleine Boot und stand auf. Er packte Will und zog ihn ebenfalls hoch. „Los, schnell an Bord. Wir müssen sehen, dass wie hier wegkommen." Zischte er dem jungen Mann zu. Will gehorchte und ergriff die wackelige Hilfe. Jack hingegen hatte sich zu Elizabeth gedreht und nahm ihr behutsam das Bündel aus dem Arm. „Das gilt auch für dich, Täubchen." Elizabeth starrte ihn kurz an, doch Jack wies mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Leiter und blickte sie ungeduldig an. Es war nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, um Fragen zu stellen, also gehorchte auch sie und kletterte nach oben. Jack folgte ihr.   
  
An Deck wurden sie von der Besatzung begrüßt. „Captain, ich übergebe ihnen ihr Schiff!" grinste ein hochgewachsener, muskelbepackter Mann und deutete eine Verbeugung vor Jack an. Dieser nickte kurz und meinte dann: „Danke, Curtis, aber ich bin grade verhindert. Bring uns hinaus zur Black Pearl. Du darfst das Kommando noch früh genug abgeben. „Aye! Los, ihr lahmen Ratten, kehren wir Port Royal den Rücken!" vielstimmig erklang die Zustimmung der Mannschaft. Jack wandte sich wieder an Will und Elizabeth. „Willkommen an Bord der Broken Heart, dem zweiten Schiff, meiner kleinen Piratenflotte!" grinste er den beiden entgegen. „Und jetzt..." er beugte sich zu Will hinüber. „Küss sie endlich! Ihr seid frei!" Elizabeth drängte sich eng an Wills Brust.  
„Ich kann es gar nicht fassen!" Während Will grinsend Jacks ‚Befehl' nachkam, nahm die Broken Heart Fahrt auf und rasch verließen sie Port Royal. Jack war an den Bug des Schiffes getreten und starrte hinunter in die Wellen, die sich schäumend am Schiffsrumpf brachen. Dann blickte er auf das schmutzige Bündel, das er noch immer in den Armen hielt und schlug behutsam das Laken beiseite. Das Baby schlief. „Na, deine Ruhe möchte ich auch haben." Murmelte Jack und behutsam strich er über die winzige Wange. „Und was mach ich nun mit dir?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd. Das Baby wimmerte leise und gähnte dann.   
~*~ „Was stehst du hier vorne und grübelst? Willst du nicht lieber hinunter und etwas essen. Junior?" Jack wischte sich geschwind mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und blickte über die Schulter zurück. „Jack, was ist los? Was beschäftigt dich? Und sag nicht, dass nur der Fahrtwind dir die Tränen in die Augen treibt." Die Stimme des Mannes war sanft und liebevoll. Jack starrte weiterhin hinaus auf das offene Meer. Es wurde bereits Nacht. Eine weitere Nacht voller Albträume, wie Jack wusste. „Jack?" Eine gewaltige Pranke lag auf seiner Schulter und der große Mann trat neben ihn. Jack lehnte sich leicht an die große Gestalt. Er mochte Fredo. Der große Mann mit der etwas dunkleren Haut war für den jungen Mann zu einem Freund, einem Vertrauten geworden. Zwar konnte ihm niemand die Vaterfigur ersetzen, die er in Captain Leo Franklin gefunden hatte, doch Fredo bildete einen neuen Bezugspunkt. Anfangs hatte auch Captain Naston sich viel um Jack gekümmert, doch er war ein verschlossener Mensch und vergrub sich mehr und mehr in seiner Arbeit.   
„Ich vermisse ihn..." Jack schluckte. Liebevoll blickte Fredo auf ihn hinunter. Der zwei Meter große Hüne war schon ein furchteinflößender Anblick. „Sorgen würde ich mir machen, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, Jack. Er war dir ein Vater, nicht wahr?" Jack nickte. „Warum, Fredo? Warum wurde die McDermot angegriffen? Wir haben nichts getan." Fredo blickte hinauf zu den wenigen Wolken, die Teile des Abendhimmels verdeckten. „Ich war nicht dabei, Jack. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn das die Greyhound war... Die brauchen keinen Grund. Ich bin dem Schiff noch nie begegnet und Gott möge mich davor beschützen, dass das eines Tages passiert. Man hört nicht viel von der Greyhound, doch was man hört, ist nichts Gutes." „Ich werde das Schiff eines Tages finden und dann wird es denen Leid tun, dass sie die McDermot versenkt haben. Das ist mein einziges Ziel!" „JACK!" der junge Mann zuckte überrascht zusammen und hob den Blick. Fredo Rastero starrte ihn finster an. Dann seufzte er und beugte sich zu Jack hinunter. „Jack, versprich mir, dass du das nicht tun wirst. Es ist genug, dass Captain Naston besessen ist von dem Gedanken, die Greyhound zu finden. Leo war ein alter Freund von ihm und ihn aus dem Wasser zu fischen, hat im Gehirn des Mannes einen Schalter umgelegt. Er war vorher nicht so, Jack... Dave war früher anders. Voller Wärme und Lebensfreude. Doch seit jenem Tag, als wir dich und Leo aus dem Wasser gefischt haben, ist er besessen davon, seinen Freund zu rächen. Werde nicht wie er, Jack. Bitte nicht!" „Und was soll sonst aus mir werden? Ich habe nichts, Fredo. Keine Vergangenheit, keinen Namen. Ich habe das Seemannshandwerk von Leo und seinen Leuten gelernt, aber was soll ich nun damit anfangen?" „Werde doch Pirat!" grinste der große Mann nun. Jack zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jack. Du bist jung. Vorerst bleibst du ein Teil von Dave Nastons Mannschaft, an Bord der Sniper und dann sehen wir weiter. Es wird sich alles regeln."  
~*~ Jack grinste. Oh, und wie sich alles geregelt hatte. Werde Pirat! Fredo Rastero hatte damals einen Scherz gemacht. Irgendwie kam Jack der Gedanke, dass er gerne wüsste, was Fredo nun sagen würde, wenn er seinen Schützling am Steuer der Black Pearl sehen könnte. Captain Jack Sparrow. Wer hätte das gedacht?   
Rufe hallten über das Deck. Sie hatten die Black Pearl erreicht, die Unweit der Hafenausfahrt vor Anker lag. Jack grinste und betrachtete sein Schiff. Die Pearl war einfach ein Schmuckstück! Beschwingten Schrittes marschierte Jack über das Deck. „Will, Elizabeth, gehen wir an Bord der Pearl!" meinte er im Vorbeigehen, ergriff ein Seil und schwang hinüber zur Pearl, noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte.   
  
„Anamaria, dein Schiff!" Jack deutete eine Verbeugung vor der Frau an, die ihn skeptisch betrachtete. „Hallo Jack." Murrte sie. "Ach, nun komm schon! Da drüben ist doch dein Schiff. Und weißt du was? Ich habe nicht einen Kratzer hineingemacht!" Jack deutet auf die Broken Heart. Will und Elizabeth waren nun auch herüber gekommen und standen neben Jack. „Hallo! Willkommen in der Mannschaft. Ihr habt uns ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht." Grinste Anamaria in Wills Richtung. „Na gut. Es steht mir nicht zu, hier Befehle zu erteilen. Mein Schiff liegt da drüben. Aber Jack!" Sie wandte sich um. „Sorge dafür, dass der Junge was zu Essen bekommt, er sieht furchtbar aus!" Jack grinste. „Aye!" Die junge Frau warf einen kontrollierenden Blick auf die Heart. „Kein Kratzer?" fragte sie nach. „Naja....." meinte Jack gedehnt. „Fast kein Kratzer..." Noch während sie sich umdrehte, hatte Anamaria schon die Hand gehoben und eine klatschende Ohrfeige traf Jacks Wange. „Gott, wie habe ich das vermisst!" Jack schüttelte den Kopf.   
Durch den heftigen Ruck war das Baby aufgewacht und fing nun an zu schreien. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Jack. „Was ist DAS?" Anamaria kreischte fast. „Das", meinte Jack nachdenklich „ist der Haken an unserem Plan." Ein Mann kam herbeigeeilt und blickte skeptisch auf das schreiende Bündel. „Sir, es bringt Unglück ein Baby an Bord zu haben!" Jack seufzte. „Gibbs!" „Und es bringt Unglück eine Frau an Bord zu haben! Das habe ich ihnen schon so oft gesagt! Welches Unglück bringen dann erst zwei Frauen?!" „Gibbs!" Jack wurde ungeduldig. „Mit einer Frau konntest du dich zuvor auch abfinden. Anamaria wird die Pearl ohnehin gleich verlassen." „Es bringt erst recht Unglück, eine Frau zum Kapitän zu machen!" murrte der dicke Mann missmutig. „Oh Gibbs!" Jack verdrehte die Augen, griff an seine Seite und holte eine kleine Flasche hervor. „Geh und trink das Unglück aus deinen Gedanken raus!" schrie er den Mann an. „Gott! Und wie stellt man das Ding ab?" maulte er dann. Das Baby schrie noch lauter.   
Anamaria grinste, Will seufzte und die restliche Mannschaft machte ziemlich verwirrte Gesichter. Elizabeth ging zu Jack und nahm ihm das Baby aus den Armen. „Gib mir das Kind, Jack." Jack seufzte erleichtert auf. „Danke, Täubchen. Anamaria, wir nehmen Kurs auf Tortuga!" „Aye!" damit ergriff die Frau ein Seil und schwang hinüber zur Broken Heart.  
~*~ Das Baby schlief. Will, Elizabeth und Jack saßen unter Deck in der Kajüte des Kapitäns. Will beugte sich zu Jack vor. „Jack, wenn ihr die Broken Heart schon vor 8 Monaten geentert habt, warum habt ihr an dem Schiff nicht ein paar Veränderungen vorgenommen? Es ist doch auffällig wie ein bunter Hund!" Jack grinste. „Die Pearl ist auch alles andere als unauffällig, aber die Heart... ich hätte dem Schiff zumindest 'nen neuen Anstrich verpasst und sie umgetauft."   
„Aber?" „Das lag nicht in meiner Befugnis." Meinte Jack knapp. Fragende Blicke. Jack setzte ein vielsagendes Gesicht auf. „Frauen!" flüsterte er dann in Wills Richtung. „Oh" Jack nickte. „Es ist ihr Schiff. Ich habe nichts zu melden."   
Die Türe ging auf und lachend traten zwei Männer ein. Sie schleppten ein großes Steuerrad mit. „Was sollen wir damit machen, Captain?" Jack grinste. „Hm. Huntress. Schön, schön. Vielleicht brachen wir es mal als Ersatzteil. Schmirgelt den Namen ab, das muss nicht sein. Und dann lagert das Ding im Lagerraum ein." „Aye!" Damit gingen die Männer wieder. „Was war das?" Jack lachte über Elizabeths Frage. „Dir als Gemahlin des Commodore müsste der Name ‚Huntress' doch geläufig sein!" kicherte er. Elizabeth machte große Augen. „Du hast die Huntress außer Gefecht gesetzt? Den Stolz der königlichen Marine? Das beste Schiff in Port Royal?" Jack grinste und im Schein der Kerzen blitzten die goldenen Zähne auf. „Jack hat mal wieder nichts dem Zufall überlassen, nicht wahr? Das war alles geplant." Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht alles. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich so lange brauchen würde, um dich zu finden und ich hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, Elizabeth erst noch aus dem Haus des Commodore entführen zu müssen." Jack rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Zum Glück ist auf die Dummheit der Leute des Commodore immer noch verlass. Der Rest lief eigentlich so ziemlich nach Plan." Grinste er dann. „Die Broken Heart... das war auch Absicht, nicht wahr? Du wolltest, dass der Commodore es bemerkt." Jack setzte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Will lächelte. „Ich kenne dich, Jack." „Sagen wir es so", meinte Jack. „Ich hatte das nicht ganz so geplant. Meine Überlegungen gingen in eine andere Richtung, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass der Commodore auf den Gedanken kommt, dass ich mich hier herumtreibe und sich siegessicher auf die Suche machen und das festhalten des Schiffes anderen überlassen würde. Er hat es mir einfach gemacht." Jack lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete die beiden jungen Menschen. „Aber warum?" fragte Will irritiert nach. „Es hätte so vieles schief laufen können. Du hättest diesen Sieg über Norrington auch einfacher und vor allem sicherer erringen können." „Natürlich. Aber ein Sieg ist eine Sache. Ein Triumph ist etwas viel besseres! Das musst du noch lernen, junger Will Turner. Norrington weiß, wer ihm wieder auf der Nase herumgetanzt ist und das wird ihn um den Verstand bringen." Zufriedenheit lag auf Jack's Gesicht. „Du und dein Ego. Eines Tages geht dein Plan nicht so einfach auf." Murrte Will. „Der Tag liegt noch in weiter Ferne." grinste Jack zurück.   
„Jack, was ist mit dem Baby?" Elizabeth blickte ihn forschend an. Der Pirat sah nachdenklich hinüber zu dem Kind. „Ich konnte es nicht einfach liegen lassen." Murmelte er. „Was war dort los mit dir? Du warst völlig weggetreten." „Nichts." Fauchte Jack die junge Frau an. Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wie sieht es aus, ihr zwei? Hunger?" Beide nickten und beschlossen, die Fragen vorerst ruhen zu lassen. Doch Will war neugierig geworden. Was hatte Jack so sehr beschäftigt? Was hatte es mit dem Baby auf sich?  
„Na, dann sollten wir etwas essen!" Jack stand auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Will und es versetzte ihm erneut einen Stich, als er die hagere Gestalt betrachtete.   
~*~ Er war frei. Endlich war er frei! Jack konnte es nicht fassen. Doch seine Freude über die neugewonnene Freiheit war getrübt, denn im Moment lag der junge Mann am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Sein Magen rebellierte aufs Heftigste.   
~*~ „Elizabeth, geh nach oben und gib Gibbs bescheid. Er soll alles vorbereiten. Heute Abend gibt es ein Festmahl. Wir kommen gleich nach." Als Will an ihm vorbei gehen wollte, hielt Jack den jungen Mann zurück. „Warte, Junge. Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen?" Will blickte Jack irritiert an. „Was?" Jack verdrehte die Augen. "Wie lange ist es her, dass du zum letzten Mal etwas Ordentliches gegessen hast?" „Keine Ahnung... vier, fünf Wochen, denke ich. Ich habe kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Warum?" „Setz dich!" Jacks Tonfall ließ keine Widerrede zu.   
Der Pirat trat an den Tisch, nahm einen Apfel aus einer dort stehenden Obstschale und setzte sich neben Will. Mit einem Dolch fing er an, den Apfel zu schälen, das Kernhaus herauszulösen und die Frucht in kleine Stücke zu zerteilen. Gleich das erste Stück legte er vor seinen Freund auf die Tischplatte, ehe er sich wieder dem Rest der Frucht widmete. Will schaute ihm fragend zu. „Iß." Meinte Jack nur und wies auf das kleine Stück des Apfels, das er vor Will gelegt hatte. Der junge Mann nahm das Stück und biss hinein. Sein Gesicht verriet nur zu deutlich die Freude und die Überraschung. „Schmeckt hervorragend, nicht wahr?"  
Will nickte und griff nach einem weiteren Stück. Jack schob seine Hand beiseite. „Vorsicht, Will. Du musst langsam essen. Gut kauen und ganz langsam. Glaub mir." Will hielt inne und schaute Jack irritiert an, der noch immer voller Inbrunst an dem Apfel herum schnitt. „Warum…" „Glaub es mir einfach, Will. Ich musste durch eine harte Schule gehen, um das herauszufinden. Die möchte ich dir nur gerne ersparen." Jack blickte Will immer noch nicht ins Gesicht, sondern starrte Gedankenverloren auf das Fruchtfleisch.   
~*~ Jack litt. Die Welt um sich herum schien er nicht wahrzunehmen, seine Augen blickten in die Ferne und auf ihnen lag ein Schleier, der von den Qualen berichtete. Das wenige Essen, hastig hinunter geschlungen im Heißhunger, tat ihm nach der langen Zeit gar nicht gut. Erneut musste sich Jack übergeben, obgleich sein Magen schon lange wieder leer war. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Hätte der junge Mann es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte schwören können, dass seine letzte Stunde geschlagen hatte, dass er schwer krank war und niemand ihm mehr helfen konnte. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Dennoch musste er sehen, wie er alleine weiter kam.  
~*~ Will lehnte sich zurück und kaute weiter auf dem Stück Apfel herum. Er sah Jacks Blick, der ausdruckslos ins Leere starrte, sah den Gesichtsausdruck, der ein wenig verzerrt war. Erneut fragte er sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch er scheute sich, Jack diese Frage zu stellen. Er würde es schon noch herausfinden.   
Jack blickte zu ihm hinüber und Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie sein Schützling noch immer auf dem Apfel herumkaute. Mit einem Lächeln schob er Will auch den Rest des Obstes vor die Nase. „Guter Junge. Immer schön langsam. Es tut mir leid, aber zu dem Festmahl heute Abend bist du nicht eingeladen. Du kannst die Völlerei die kommenden Tage nachholen, Junge. Ich gehe jetzt zu den anderen. Stell nichts an und zerleg mir nicht mein Schiff, hörst du?" Jack grinste den jüngeren an. Will lächelte. „Ich werde auch keinen Kratzer reinmachen." Jack deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn und sah seinem Gegenüber gespielt böse ins Gesicht. „Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!" zischte er. „Nun geh schon!" Lachend schob Will Jacks Hand beiseite und sich selbst noch ein Stück Apfel in den Mund.   
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Tadaaaaa! Hier hätten wir nun das nächste Chap. (Sorry, Studium hat angefangen und neben Schreiben sollt ich noch etwas studieren…) Zur Erklärung (meine Schwester hat das nämlich nicht geblickt…) auch in diesem völlig sinnlosen Kapitel befinden sich drei Rückblenden in Jacks Vergangenheit.   
So. Norrington ist ein Mistkerl, Jack ein Mysterium und Will ausgehungert und dann wäre da noch das Baby… hab ich schon erwähnt, dass das Baby ein Unfall war? Wollte ich eigentlich nicht mit an Board holen. … jetzt muss ich gucken, dass ich das Kind wieder loswerde.  
Ach ja, um das vorweg zu nehmen: Ab und zu ein Bier und genug Flüssigkeit sind ausreichend, um mal ein paar Wochen ohne feste Nahrung zu überleben. Es ist zwar reichlich ungesund (keine Vitamine, Mineralstoffe,…..) aber es ist möglich. Und Jack wird den guten Will schon wieder aufpäppeln! (psst. Stellt euch mal Will mit 10 Kilo weniger vor…. Geht gar nicht, gelle?!)  
Würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen!!   
  


  
@Jenny65: Freut mich, dass das letzte Kap lustig war… dieses ist es wohl weniger…. Leider hat ja mein Studium wieder angefangen… da komm ich ned so doll zum schreiben. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, schnell fertig zu werden.  
  
@Nyssa-mon: *rotwerd* Oh! Danke…. Ich bemühe mich. Ned immer einfach. Vor allem, da es zum teil ja ernsthaft ist… da kann Jack schlecht Sprüche reißen.. Irgendwer muss bei mir immer leiden. Da ich Jack zu gern mag, muss Will herhalten *g* Freut mich, dass du reviewt hast! Werde mich auch weiterhin anstrengen.  
  
@Shelley: Ich fasse deine drei Reviews mal zusammen, ja?! Also: *g* joa.. schöner Lösungsvorschlag, aber ich mochte Norrington noch nie. Der Kerl steht auf meiner Abschussliste! Wird also kein so freundliches, schönes Ende geben wie bei dir. *teuflischgrins*  
Broken Heart und Schiff besetzten hat sich nach dem Kapitel erledigt, oder?? Aber irgendwo muss ich ja immer aufhören, sonst müsste ich die komplette Story in einem durch schreiben… Danke für dein Review, es hat mir Stoff für dieses Kap geliefert!  
Und noch mehr Stoff für dieses Kap. Shelley, du bist genial! *g* Ich hoffe, du bist mit meinen Erklärungen auch zufrieden. *ganzdollhoff* Ach ja. Natürlich heißt es „Bord"; aber es heißt auch „Kommodore" und nicht „Commodore", „Kapitän" und nicht „Captain" und eigentlich müsste ich streng genommen auch „Herr" schreiben und nicht „Mister". Ich halte mich bei vielen Sachen an die englischen Begriffe und dann stimmt „Board" auch wieder. Ich hoffe, mir wird das verziehen. Aber ich bin zu faul um das in jedem Chap (und wieder das englische… Kap) zu ändern und aus Gewohnheit werde ich auch weiterhin Board schreiben. Ned böse sein, bitte!  
  
@Merry: Wenn ich nächstes mal schneller schreibe und du ned lernen musst, gibt es wieder ne Telefon-Lesestunde! *gg* Ob es immer besser wird, bleibt fraglich. Kleine Bilbo fand ja dieses Kap gar ned gut… *snif*  
Huch? Wozu willst du mich denn noch zwingen?? *bibber* lass mich doch erst mal Greyhound fertig schrieben…..   
  
@Yamica: *lol* ich bin noch immer am grübeln, wie ich das Kind loswerde! Babys haben auf hoher See nix verloren… Jack beim Windelnwechseln?? Neeeee! *g*  
  
An alle ein großes DANKE für die lieben Reviews und dann setzt ich mich mal gleich hin und kritzle Nummer 6!! *Zunge zwischen die Zähne klemm und angespannt weiter schreib*   



	7. Baby on board

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen?...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
noch immer unbedenklich... oder?   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Dieses Chap ist typisch moi, fürchte ich. Während es entstand kamen mir immer neue Ideen. Aber lest selbst und sagt mir dann, was ihr davon haltet. *ganzliebdieleseranguckt*  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 6**  
  


„Und was ist mit Will?" Jack blickte auf den reich gedeckten Tisch. „Will wird heute nicht mit uns speisen, Elizabeth." Sie zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Elizabeth? Seit wann war sie nicht mehr Täubchen? Und weshalb solch eine ernsthafte Antwort? Eigentlich war Jack doch nie so ernst. Er hatte immer eine Sarkastische Bemerkung auf den Lippen. Dieser Mann war für sie ein wahres Mysterium.   
  
Jack war wahrlich nicht zum Spaßen zu Mute. Zum einen machte er sich Sorgen um Will – der Junge war ja wirklich nicht mehr als Haut und Knochen – zum anderen Vorwürfe, dass er nicht früher nach dem Rechten gesehen hatte. Andererseits war Will ein Kämpfer und nie hätte Jack gedacht, dass der Junge gegen den Kommodore derartig zurückstecken würde. Er hatte sich getäuscht. Ob nun in dem Jungen oder in Norrington, blieb noch abzuwarten.   
Tief in Gedanken versunken setzte sich Jack an den Tisch. Doch sogleich sprang er wieder auf. „Das Kind! Wo ist das Kind!" Elizabeth zuckte erst zusammen und blickte ihn dann verwirrt an. „Jack, ganz ruhig. Gibbs hat vorhin gemeint, er würde sich um das Kleine kümmern. Als es zu schreien anfing, hat er es mitgenommen und ist an Deck gegangen." Jack ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl fallen und versuchte abzuwägen, ob es gut war, Gibbs das Kind zu überlassen. Nach kurzer Überlegung kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der alte Mann zwar verrückt war und immer alles für Unglücksomen hielt, er das Kind aber sicherlich nicht über Bord werfen würde.   
  
Sichtlich beruhigt griff er nach einem Stück Brot und einem Stück Braten. Herzhaft biss er in das Fleisch. Über den Tisch hinweg grinste er zu Elizabeth, die doch tatsächlich Messer und Gabel ergriff. Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und biss noch einmal in den Braten. Mit vollen Backen kauend beobachtete er sie. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie unsicher auf die Speisen geblickt hatte. Der Mann schluckte und hielt inne. „Täubchen!" Ihr Blick war seltsam scheu. „Ich bin nicht Barbossa. Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu vergiften, ich werde dich nicht töten, ich will auch nicht an dein Blut ran. Und ich esse verdammt noch mal auch außerhalb der Etikette! Wir sind Piraten, Liebes! Also schmeiß das Silberbesteck in die Ecke und iß anständig! An Bord der Black Pearl bist du in Sicherheit!"  
Jack wusste sehr wohl, was Elizabeth an Bord der Black Pearl erlebt hatte, als diese noch unter Barbossas Befehl gesegelt war. Vermutlich war sie einfach noch immer misstrauisch gegenüber Piraten. Das würde sich schon noch legen.  
„Entschuldige Jack, ich wollte nicht…" „Hau rein!" Damit biss er in das Brot und griff gleich noch nach einem Stück geräuchertem Aal. Elizabeth tat es ihm endlich gleich.   
  


~*~

  
Will saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl, so wie Jack ihn verlassen hatte. Der Apfel war verschwunden und er hatte einfach großartig geschmeckt. Seltsamerweise verspürte Will keinen Hunger mehr. Er hätte nur gerne noch etwas gegessen, um dieses Geschmackserlebnis noch einmal zu haben. Schales Bier und ab und zu eine wässrige, verkochte Suppe… ein Stück Apfel schmeckte dagegen wie das reine Paradies! Doch Will aß nichts mehr. Jacks Worte und sein Verhalten hatten ihn nachdenklich gestimmt. Es gab so vieles, was er nicht über Jack wusste. Will gähnte und stand auf. Langsam und in Gedanken versunken schlurfte er an Deck. Es war noch immer Dunkel, doch das Deck wurde vom Schein einiger Lampen genug erhellt, so dass man nicht stolperte.   
  
„Weißt du, eine Frau an Bord bringt Unglück, und sei sie noch so klein! Eigentlich sollten wir zusehen, dass wir dich loswerden. Aber du bist schon so ein süßes Mäuschen. Wie könntest du uns Unglück bringen? Onkel Gibbs wird sich schon um dich kümmern. Jetzt iss mal brav, meine süße. Wüsste ja nur zu gerne, wie du heißt. Hast du überhaupt einen Namen?" „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihnen antworten wird, Gibbs!" Will lachte. „Oh, Mister Turner! Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie ist noch zu klein. Aber man muss so einem kleinen Würmchen doch Zusprache geben, ich meine, sie hat ja Ohren,… ich kann sie doch nicht behandeln wie Luft!"   
Will lächelte und blickte über Gibb's Schulter auf das winzige Menschlein. Sein Blick wurde weich. „Nicht Mister Turner, Gibbs. Nennt mich Will oder meinetwegen Turner. Aber bitte ohne Mister. Was macht ihr da?" Gibbs sah ihn an. „Sie füttern. Das arme Ding hatte auch Hunger. Aber an sie denkt ja niemand." „Mit Rum?" Will beäugte argwöhnisch die kleine Rumflasche. Gibbs hatte an dem Ding herumgebastelt und einen behelfsmäßigen Sauger über den Flaschenhals gezogen, damit das Baby sich nicht verschluckte.   
„Sir!" Gibbs riss die Augen auf. „Nein, nein! Den Rum trinke ich lieber selbst. Sie würde ihn nicht zu schätzen wissen! Wasser, vermischt mit Brotkrümel… eine Art Brei. Nichts weiter. Zum Glück haben wir kurz vor Port Royal noch ein Schiff geplündert. Die hatten Hartkekse und frisches Brot geladen und das muss der Kleinen leider im Moment genügen."   
„Woher wisst ihr, dass es eine Sie ist?" hakte Will nun nach. „Ich habe sie vorhin gewickelt, Sir. Ich bin im Umgang mit Kindern vertraut und weiß, was so ein Winzling braucht." Will lächelte. „Dann hat sie ja Glück, dass wir sie an Bord haben, Gibbs."   
  
Will fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich Schwach auf den Beinen. Ein leichter Schwindel überkam ihn und er setzte sich einfach vor Gibbs auf die Planken. „Ist ihnen nicht wohl, Sir?" Gibbs besorgter Blick amüsierte Will ein wenig. „Doch. Alles in Ordnung. Ein bisschen Müde. Sonst nichts." Meinte er leichthin. Doch das war gelogen. Ihm war mittlerweile Schwarz vor Augen und Übelkeit machte sich breit. Will atmete tief durch. Es war ja nicht das erste mal und mit Sicherheit würde es ihm gleich wieder besser gehen.   
Um sich abzulenken, fing Will an, Fragen zu stellen. „Gibbs? Wo kommt Jack eigentlich her?" „Das Baby braucht einen Namen. Wie sollen wir es nennen? Wie wäre es mit Julie?" Will seufzte ein wenig. „Ein schöner Name. Aber was ist nun mit Jack? Er muss doch eine Vergangenheit haben! Der Mann kam doch nicht mit der Black Pearl zur Welt!" „Nein" war die einfache Antwort. Will wurde ungeduldig. „Was nein?" Gibbs seufzte. „Nein, er hat keine Vergangenheit. Es gibt Geschichten, aber die Wahrheit kennt niemand." „Was für Geschichten?"  
  


~*~

  
„Warum bist du doch zurückgekommen, Jack?" Elizabeth griff nach dem Wein und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. „Na weil…" fing Jack mit vollem Mund an, schluckte dann aber doch erst einmal. „… weil ich mir Sorgen um den Jungen gemacht habe." Eilzabeth schwieg und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe Geschichten gehört, dass es ihm nicht gut gehe, dass Norrington es auf Will abgesehen hätte, dass du ihn verlassen hättest.. ich musste doch mal sehen, was an den Geschichten Wahres dran ist. Außerdem war es viel zu ruhig. Ich hatte gehofft, ihn doch noch zum Piratentum überreden zu können!" griente Jack. „Wie es aussieht bleibt ihm jetzt gar nicht mehr viel übrig." Feixte er. Elizabeth blickte gedankenverloren auf die Äpfel vor auf dem Tisch. „Ja, sieht so aus. Was wird mit dem Baby, Jack?" Der Mann lehnte sich zurück. „Ein Schiff ist kein Ort für ein Baby. Wir werden sehen, dass wir in Tortuga jemanden finden, der sich um das Kind kümmert."   
  


~*~

  
„Commodore Norrington!" donnerte die Stimme des Gouverneurs. „Ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Bericht! Was ist passiert, dass sie einen ihrer besten Männer heute Morgen aus dem Wasser fischen mussten? Was war letzte Nacht los? Und Sparrow ist ihnen erneut durch die Lappen gegangen! Sind sie eigentlich unfähig?"   
Norrington kochte innerlich. Doch die aufgesetzte Maske der Trauer und Ehrerbietung bröckelte nicht. Das fiese Grinsen, das sich auf seine Lippen stehlen wollte, hielt der Kommodore zurück. „Sir, Colonel Rivers war ein guter Mann und ein großartiger Colonel. Wir trauern um ihn. Und glauben sie mir. Sparrow wird für dieses Verbrechen bezahlen!" „Sparrow?" hakte der Gouverneur irritiert nach. „Ja, Sir. Sparrow hat den Oberst hinterrücks erschossen. Fragen sie die Männer."   
  


~*~

  
Norrington sah hinunter auf den Toten, der nun im Wasser trieb. Die wenigen Männer, die in der nähren Umgebung standen und somit gesehen hatten, was gerade passiert war, blickten ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Norrington ließ seine Waffe baumeln und die Männer traten noch einige Schritte zurück. „Armer Colonel Rivers!" schmunzelte Norrington. „Hinterrücks erschossen von einem Piraten auf der Flucht. Wer hätte das gedacht!" Er blickte sich um und ein bösartiges Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Somit können wir der langen Liste von Sparrows Verbrechen einen weiteren Punkt hinzufügen: kaltblütiger Mord! Oder hat jemand etwas anderes gesehen?"   
  
Stille.  
  
„Gut! Fischt ihn raus!" Damit drehte sich Norrington um und ging davon.   
  


~*~

  
Norrington grinste innerlich noch mehr. „Governeur Swann… das ist noch nicht alles… Eure Tochter. Sparrow hat Elizabeth entführt! Sie hat sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Sparrow und Turner haben sich erneut ihrer bemächtigt und sie auf das Schiff gebracht. Es tut mir leid." Der Gouverneur griff sich an die Brust, sein Atem ging pfeifend und in raschen Stößen. „NEIN!" rief er aus. Innerlich verspürte Norrington größte Genugtuung, doch nach außen hin wirkte er nahezu verzweifelt. „Bitte vergeben sie mir. Ich kam zu spät. Sparrow hat uns eine Falle gestellt…" Der Gouverneur winkte ab. „Es trifft sie ebenso schwer wie mich, Commodore. Aber ich flehe sie an: Tun sie alles, was in ihrer Macht steht, um meine Tochter zu retten! Und wenn sie Sparrow und Turner erwischen, hängen sie sie an den nächsten Galgen! BEIDE!" Der Mann war wütend. Norrington nickte. „Natürlich werde ich das tun! Erlaubt mir nun, mich zu entfernen." Gouverneur Weatherby Swann nickte matt.   
Norrington wandte sich der Türe zu und ging einige Schritte. Doch noch ehe er die Hand auf die Klinke legen konnte, flog das schwere Holz auf und eine junge Frau stürmte herein. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen überströmt. Norrington konnte gerade noch beiseite treten. „Mein Kind! Diese Piraten! Sie haben meine Tochter entführt!"  
  


~*~

  
Gibbs grinste vor sich hin, während er die Flasche beiseite legte und das Baby – Julie hochnahm. Liebevoll legte er den kleinen Knirps über seine Schulter und klopfte sanft auf den Rücken des Kindes.   
„Jack…" meinte er dann an Will gewandt, „Jack kam aus dem Nichts. Er war einfach da. Manche Leute sagen, er sei direkt aus der Hölle gekommen. Ein Vorbote des Teufels." Will runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Vorbote des Teufels? Jack? So ein Blödsinn!" Gibbs nickte bestimmt. „So sagt man. Eine andere Version ist, dass Jack der Sohn eines Seefahrers sei. Nachkomme einer Seefahrerfamilie. Geboren und aufgewachsen auf hoher See! Der einzige Überlebende, als das Schiff, auf dem er segelte von einem geheimnisvollen Piratenschiff angegriffen und versenkt wurde." Will horchte auf. Das hörte sich doch gar nicht so übel an. „Von einem geheimnisvollen Piratenschiff?" hakte er nach. Gibbs kam näher und beugte sich zu Will hin. „Von einem Schiff, riesengroß ohne Namen am Bug und mit grauen Segeln bestückt!" flüsterte er dem Schmied zu. „Die beliebteste Version ist aber, dass ihn das Meer selbst geboren hat!" Will und Gibbs zuckten zusammen und blickten auf. Jack grinste die beiden an. „Hab ich euch erwischt!", meinte er.  
„Gibbs, ich habe dir doch schon so oft gesagt, du sollst den Kindern keine solchen Gutenachtgeschichten erzählen! Heute Nach kommt der Kleine dann zu mir gerannt und will in mein Bett, weil er sich fürchtet!" Will bedachte Jack mit einem finsteren Blick und auch Elizabeth, die neben Jack getreten war, schenkte dem Captain einen ziemlich bösen Blick. Jack ging in die Hocke und blickte die beiden Männer an. Er hielt Will eine Flasche mit Rum hin. „Trink mal nen Schluck, Kleiner." Grinste er und sein Blick wanderte zu Elizabeth, die die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. „Na, einen Schluck darf er doch!" meinte er leichthin.   
Will nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und gab die Flasche dann zurück. Jack betrachtete sie eingehend. „Eines Tages,…" fing er plötzlich an zu reden. „…spaltete sich das Wasser bis auf den Grund des Meeres hinunter. Poseidon selbst nahm ein Schiff, welches dort unten zu vergammeln drohte hoch, und mit einem Wink seines Dreizacks verwandelte er das angegammelte Ding in einen stolzen Dreimaster mit schwarzen Segeln. Das Meer schloss sich wieder und mitten in den stürmischen Seegang setzte Poseidon das Schiff, auf dem sich nur ein Mann befand." „Du." Meinte Will und lächelte. Jack hob die Flasche, prostete in die Runde und lallte „richtig!" Dann stand er wieder auf, und blickte vom einem zum anderen, anschließend hob er den Blick zum Himmel.   
„Und was ist nun die Wahrheit?" fragte Will nach und alle Blicke fielen auf Jack. Der schnaubte mit einem seltsamen Grinsen und marschierte dann ein paar Schritte über das Deck. „Die Wahrheit…" meinte er, als er noch mal über die Schulter zurückblickte, „ … liegt im Auge des Betrachters." Die drei zurückgebliebenen schauten sich an und zuckten die Schulter, dann setzte sich Elizabeth zu Will auf die Planken und schmiegte sich an ihn. Der Junge Mann lächelte und legte den Arm um sie. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie endlich frei waren und er sie noch immer nicht in den Armen gehalten hatte.   
„Ein süßer Fratz, nicht wahr?" meinte Elizabeth. Das Baby war noch nicht eingeschlafen, doch es war wohl ein recht braves Kind. Die großen Augen des kleinen Menschen blickten Neugierig durch die Gegend. „Wie alt ist das Kind wohl?" murmelte Elizabeth. Will lächelte sie an. „Es ist ein Mädchen." Die junge Frau zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaute dann zu Gibbs, der völlig damit beschäftigt war, dem kleinen Kind ein Lächeln zu entlocken. „Ich dachte immer, Frauen an Bord bringen Unglück und seien sie noch so jung." Kicherte sie leise. Gibbs blickte auf und zuckte ein wenig die Schultern. Dann betrachtete er seinen Schützling eingehend.   
„Hm… sie ist gar nicht mehr so jung, wie ich anfangs dachte, als ihr mit dem Bündel an Bord gekommen seid. Ein bisschen klein, vielleicht… fünf Monate? Ich kann es leider auch nicht genau sagen. Auf jeden Fall sollte sie jetzt schlafen… es ist ja mitten in der Nacht!"  
Das stimmte. Sie waren im Schutze der Dunkelheit von Port Royal geflohen und die Nacht war weit vorangeschritten. Wohl bald schon würde der Morgen grauen.   
„Und ihr solltet auch ins Bett gehen!" drang Jack's Stimme vom Steuerrad herüber. „Was ist mit dir, Jack?" Will spähte im diffusen Licht der Lampe zu Jack hinüber. Versonnen stand er an seinem Lieblingsplatz und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Jack schmunzelte ein wenig. „Keine Sorge, Junior. Ich werde das Schiff nicht auf Grund laufen lassen. Ich möchte noch ein wenig die Freiheit genießen. Schlaft. Morgen liegt ein harter Tag vor uns."  
Will lächelte ein wenig und bedeutete dann Elizabeth, dass er aufstehen wollte. Sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen und erhob sich. Will wollte es ihr gleich tun, doch erneut wurde ihm schwindlig und Magenschmerzen machten ihm zu schaffen. Etwas hilflos blickte er auf die Bretter vor sich und versuchte, sich zusammen zu nehmen.   
Eine starke Hand packte ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn hoch. Irritiert starrte Will in zwei besorgte Augen, die mit schwarzem Liedstrich untermalt waren. Erst jetzt drang Elizabeths ängstliche Stimme zu ihm durch. „Will? Will! Was ist denn los? Sag doch was. Will! Bitte!" „Na?" Jack hatte bemerkt, dass Will wieder einigermaßen lebendig wirkte. In gespielter Entrüstung schüttelte er den Kopf. „Zu faul zum gehen, wie? Soll ich dich jetzt auch noch in deine Kajüte tragen?" Will blinzelte matt. „Was… Nein… ich." Doch er konnte keinen vollständigen Satz mehr sagen, denn schon verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen.   
Jack hatte den jungen Mann mühelos hochgehoben und resignierend sank dieser ein wenig zusammen. „Magenschmerzen? Schwindel? Übelkeit?" Jack redete ziemlich leise. Will hatte erst Mühe, die geflüsterten Worte zu deuten, doch dann nickte er. „Junge, Junge, bist du kaputt. Das war nur ein einfacher Apfel… stell dir mal vor, wie du dich nach nem ordentlichen Stück geräucherten Aals gefühlt hättest!" Will bekämpfte mühsam den Gedanken, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. „Danke!" meinte er leise. Jack lächelte. „Klappe halten." Meinte er leichthin.   
In der Kabine angekommen, bettete er Will auf das Lager. „Es geht dir bald besser, Will. Glaub einem alten Piraten. Schlaf dich erst mal richtig aus und morgen will ich deine Rehaugen nicht an Deck sehen, ehe die Sonne nicht schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten ist, klar soweit? Bettruhe und viel Schlaf. Das ist es, was Doktor Jack dir verordnet. Will lachte leise. „Doktor? Ich habe wohl was verpasst!" „Junior, du weißt vieles nicht." Meinte Jack leise und sein Blick, starr auf die Wand der Kabine gerichtet, schien durch das Holz hindurch in etwas tief dahinter verborgenes zu blicken.   
  


~*~

  
„Hey! Kannst du mich hören? Hallo!" Unsanftes Rütteln und die donnernde Stimme holten Jack aus dem Schlaf. Oder war es eher eine Bewusstlosigkeit gewesen? Erneut wurde er geschüttelt. Mühsam öffnete Jack die Augen. Ihm war noch immer übel. Außerdem war ihm erbärmlich kalt. So miserabel hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Nicht mal an Bord… Nein. Jack schob die Erinnerung rasch beiseite.   
„Na, sieh an. Doch noch keine Leiche. Wer bist du? Und was machst du hier? Wie bist du hier rein gekommen? Na, rede endlich!" „Ich heiße Jack." Murmelte er leise. Kratzen in seinem Hals und die raue Stimme sagten ihm, dass der letzte Abend kein Traum gewesen war. Der Mann sah ihn finster an. „Einbruch, Diebstahl… Junge, ich könnte dich bestimmt hängen lassen." Jack riss die Augen auf und war mit einem Schlag hellwach. „Aber das liegt mir fern. Wo kommst du her? Wo sind deine Eltern?" Jack hustete. „Ich habe keine Eltern" meinte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Und wo bist du her gekommen?" fragte der dicke Mann nun ungeduldig. „Aus dem Meer!" Antwortete der Junge. Schweigen.   
Aufmerksam betrachtete der Wirt das armselige Wesen, das dort vor ihm lag. Ein Junge von etwa 13 - 15 Jahren, genau vermochte er es nicht zu sagen. Das Gesicht blass, kaum mehr als Haut auf den Knochen. Abgemagert, zitternd. Was mochte der junge Kerl alles durchgestanden haben? Sein Blick fiel auf die Vorräte, an denen sich der Junge gütlich getan hatte und dann auch auf das, was daraus geworden war. Erneut sah er den Knaben an, der ihn aus großen, glänzenden Augen anstarrte. Behutsam legte er dem Jungen die Hand auf die Stirn. „Heilige Mutter! Du glühst ja. Nun komm erst mal. Mit deiner Vergangenheit beschäftigen wir uns später. Bettruhe und viel Schlaf! Das ist es, was du zuerst benötigst!"  
  


~*~

  
Jack riss den Blick von der Wand los und lächelte Will noch mal kurz an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging zur Türe. Als er an Elizabeth vorbeikam, die ängstlich alles beobachtet hatte, lächelte er ihr kurz zu. „Keine Sorge, Täubchen. Bald ist er wieder auf deinen Beinen. Kümmere dich gut um ihn." Zwei Schritte weiter drehte er sich erneut um. „Kleines, sei aber so lieb und überanstrenge ihn nicht. Die Wiedersehensfreude wirst du wohl noch zügeln müssen." Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen wandte er sich um und ging davon. Elizabeth schickte ihm einen finsteren Blick hinterher, während Will nur grinste.   
  


~*~

  
„Mein Kind! Meine Kleine Tochter! Sie müssen sie finden!" Die Frau war völlig aufgelöst, als sie von den Soldaten aus dem Raum gezogen wurde. Norrington wandte sich an den Gouverneur, der das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt hatte. „Governeur, mit eurer Erlaubnis, würde ich morgen losziehen um Sparrow zu finden. Das Kind und ihre Tochter müssen gerettet werden." „Wo wollt ihr die Suche beginnen, Commodore? Das Meer ist groß." Norrington lächelte grimmig. „Er ist ein Pirat. Ich habe so eine Ahnung, wo man ihn suchen muss." Mit einem Nicken entließ der alte Mann den Kommodore.   
Vor der Türe warteten die Männer mit der jungen Frau. Norrington lächelte. „Morgen brechen wir auf. Bereitet alles vor. Und keine Zwischenfälle!" Die Soldaten salutierten kurz und verschwanden im nächsten Gang. Der Mann wandte sich nun der jungen Frau zu, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung anstarrte. Ein süffisantes Lächeln breitete sich auf Norringtons Gesicht aus. „Morgen stechen wir in See, für eine geraume Zeit, wie ich meine. Doch heute Nacht…" Seine Hand wanderte ihren Rücken hinunter. „… Heute Nacht gehörst du mir!" Damit drückte er sich einen Augenblick eng an sich und zerrte und zog sie dann mit sich fort. Die Frau wimmerte und weinte – und dieses Mal waren ihre Tränen echt.   
  


************************************************************* 

  


Boah…. da kam ich aber ich voll in die Bredouille. Ein Baby an Board der Pearl... was wird nu aus der Kleinen? Also, da ich weder Jack noch Will die Sorge um ein Kind zutrauen würde und ich nichts davon halte, das der armen Elizabeth aufs Auge zu drücken, musste jemand anders herhalten. An dieser Stelle: Danke, Gibbs! *gg*   
Ich hoffe mal, die Sache ist noch nicht völlig undurchsichtig! Kam mir doch, während ich dieses Kapitelchen schrieb noch ne bekloppt – behämmerte Idee. Es wird sich alles klären (hoffe ich zumindest), aber es wird eben dauern. Bitte vergebt mir dieses Durcheinander!  
Reviews würden mich wie immer freuen…

  
  
@Frodo: *knuddel* danke, Frodolein! Das is süß von dir. Ich schreib eh wie ne bekloppte... *noch schneller tip*  
  
@May20: Oio. Danke. Ich hoffe, Jack gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Leider tendiere ich momentan ein wenig dazu, ihn zu ernst werden zu lassen.. aber wenn ihr hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen seid, werdet ihr mich bestimmt verstehen.... *hoff*  
Absätze? Joa, ich hasse die Dinger, weil man dann alle paar Sätze scrollen muss, aber ich schreib das Ding ja nur und les es ned ^^ Habe jetzt mal ein paar mehr eingebaut. Ich hoffe es ist so besser!  
  
@Shelley: Sorry, vertippt. Werde das noch ausbessern. Danke schön. Okay, habe deine Meinung zur Kenntnis genommen und werde die nächste Geschichte brav in richtigem Deutsch mit Bord verfassen. Greyhound ändere ich nicht mehr. Macht der Gewohnheit. I'm Sorry.  
Du denkst doch ned, das Norrington so einfach jemanden abknallt und sich dann die Eisen anlegt und auf den Tod wartet?! Nene. So leicht ist der nicht aus der Story zu entfernen. Aufpäppeln.. och, mir is grade noch ned dannach. Will wird schon noch so einige Zeit ein Klotz am Bein bleiben. *bös bin*  
  
@Nyssa-mon: Danke!! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!  
  
@Viper4: *rotwerd* dankeschön. Ich bemühe mich... leider werden aufgrund uni-anspannung die Kapitel immer verdrehter und verrückter... Hoffe, sie gefallen dir weiterhin und ich werde dennoch versuchen, nicht zu lange zu brauchen!  


**An Alle, die bisher die Geschichte gelesen haben: DANKE!  
An Alle, die mir die Story bisher reviewt haben: NOCH MAL DANKE!**  
Die Reviews geben mir den Ansporn, am Ball zu bleiben. Also vielen Dank dafür.   
  


  
  



	8. To the sea

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen?...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
noch immer unbedenklich... oder?   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Boah, gewöhnt euch ned daran, dass es so oft Nachschub gibt! Aber es ist schon motivierend, wenn man weiß, dass das auch wirklich jemand liest...   
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 7**  
  


Will richtete sich auf dem Lager auf, doch Elizabeth war gleich bei ihm und versuchte, ihn in die Kissen zurück zu drücken. „Du hast gehört, was Jack gesagt hat, Will. Bleib liegen und schlaf." „Ich bin aber nicht müde. Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Ist dir Jacks Blick aufgefallen? Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit ihm. So habe ich ihn früher nie gesehen. Ich muss herausfinden…." Weiter konnte er jedoch nicht mehr sprechen, denn Elizabeth stoppte seinen Redefluss mit einem Kuss. Will war erst etwas überrascht.   
Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, wurde ihm erst in diesem Moment bewusst. Er lächelte leicht und löste sich von ihren Lippen. „Ich liebe dich!" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie erneut. Entspannt ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken, mit Elizabeth im Arm.   
  


~*~

  
Ein kleiner Raum mit einem alten Bett. Die Fensterläden geschlossen, die Türe verriegelt. Wie ein Gefängnis, kein Fluchtweg, kein Entrinnen.   
Norrington starrte die junge Frau finster an. Noch immer weinte sie, wenn sie auch versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Grob fuhr er mit der Hand in ihre blonden Locken und zog sie an sich. „Hör auf zu weinen. Du bist eine Hure, also tu verdammt noch mal deinen Job!" Damit küsste er sie rabiat auf die zitternden Lippen und zwang sie dann in die Knie. Ihrem angewiderten und hassvollen Blick begegnete Norrington mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln und sein Griff in ihrem langen Haar wurde noch fester. Sie schluckte. Und nichts als Abscheu konnte sie dem Mann entgegenbringen.   
  


~*~

  
Stille lag über dem Meer. Stille lag über den beiden Schiffen, die geisterhaft durch die Dunkelheit segelten.  
Jack stand an Bord der Black Pearl und wie so oft schaute er auf den alten Kompass. Doch dann hob er den Kopf und blickte übers Wasser zum Horizont, an dem sich jetzt der erste Streifen des Morgenlichtes zeigte. Ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er, wie viel zu häufig in der letzten Zeit von einer Erinnerung ergriffen und hinfort getragen wurde.   
  


~*~

  
„Jack, Junge! Was machst du denn hier draußen?" Jack zog die Schultern etwas nach oben und blickte über das Deck hinweg auf die schemenhafte Gestalt. „Guten Morgen, Captain Naston." Der Mann lachte. „Na, nicht so steif, Jack. Komm her Junge. Du kommst genau im rechten Augenblick. Sieh dir das an." Jack schlich langsam näher. Wieder lachte der Kapitän. „Ich beiße dich nicht, das solltest du mittlerweile wissen, Kleiner. Du bist lange genug an Bord der Sniper. Komm her." Die große Hand des Mannes winkte ihn heran und Jack gehorchte.   
  
Dave Naston legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und zog ihn zu sich. Dann wies er hinaus auf das offene Meer. „Sie dir das an, Jack. Der Kampf zwischen Tag und Nacht hat begonnen!" flüsterte der Mann. Jack blickte in die Richtung und erkannte einen schmalen Streifen Licht, der die dunkle Fläche vor ihnen in zwei Teile teilte. „Es ist die Geburt eines neuen Tages, Jack. Sieh genau hin. Kein Sonnenaufgang ist wie der andere. Jeden Tag ein neues Wunder."   
Jack verzog skeptisch das Gesicht. „Warum ein Wunder? Die Sonne geht jeden Tag auf… und das wird sie auch morgen wieder tun und übermorgen, und…." „Natürlich wird sie das, kleiner Jack. Das Wunder ist nicht, dass die Sonne aufgeht, das ist ein Naturgesetz. Das Wunder ist, dass wir es heute erleben dürfen. Wer kann mit Gewissheit sagen, dass wir die Sonne morgen auch aufgehen sehen? An einem einzigen Tag kann so viel geschehen, Jack. Genieße das Leben, so lange es dauert und klammere dich nicht daran, denn es ist nur eine Leihgabe und keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Eines Tages sterben wir und verlassen diese Welt. Und dann werden wir die Sonne nicht mehr aufgehen sehen."   
  


~*~

  
Norrington schlug die Augen auf. Es war spät, das war ihm klar, als er merkte, dass die andere Hälfte des Bettes bereits kalt war. Sie hatte sich vermutlich schon im Morgengrauen davon geschlichen, doch das machte ihm nichts. Er hatte bekommen, was er wollte. Rasch stand der Kommodore auf und kleidete sich an. „Ein wundervoller Tag, um auf Piratenjagd zu gehen!" murmelte er, als er die Türe öffnete und ihm ein frischer Hauch ins Gesicht wehte. Norrington ging auf direktem Weg hinunter zum Pier.   
„Guten Morgen, Commodore!" kam ihm bereits ein Soldat entgegen. „Es ist alles vorbereitet. Die Handwerker haben die ganze Nacht durch gearbeitet, um die Huntress wieder seetüchtig zu machen. In 2 Stunden können wir aufbrechen." Norrington blickte hinüber zu dem Schiff, an dem noch immer fleißig gewerkelt wurde und sein Mund wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. 2 Stunden? Er wollte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. „Zieht noch mehr Männer hinzu." Meinte er bestimmt. „Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf." Der Soldat wurde blass und rannte davon, ohne auf die Erlaubnis des Kommodore zu warten.   
  
In Gedanken versunken machte sich Norrington auf den Weg zum Kerker. Er wollte schließlich nicht ins Blaue hinaus segeln. Da er das Schiff nicht direkt verfolgen konnte, hatte er vor, seinen nächsten Trumpf zu ziehen.   
Der Wächter grüßte ihn und öffnete dem Vorgesetzten sofort die Türe zu den Verliesen. Norrington winkte ab, als der Mann ihn begleiten wollte und marschierte zielstrebig auf eine weitere Türe zu, die am Ende des Ganges lag. In den Zellen saßen mehrere Gefangene, die ihn ängstlich beobachteten, doch Norrington war nicht an ihnen interessiert. Ein boshaftes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, als er die Türe durchschritt und zu dem hintersten Verließ gelangte.   
  


~*~

  
Jack streckte sich. Sein erster Maat hatte ihn abgelöst, als der Tag angebrochen war und Jack hatte ebenfalls geschlafen. Nun war es Mittag vorbei und er kam wieder aus seiner Kajüte. Auf direktem Weg machte sich Jack auf den Weg zu Craig Hitch, seinem ersten Maat. „Wie sieht es aus Hitch?" Der Mann blickte sich um und nickte Jack zu. „Captain. Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, ihr konntet bei dem Krach schlafen." Jack blickte seinen Maat etwas unsicher an. „Krach? Welcher Krach denn?" Sein Blick schweifte suchend durch die Gegend. Es war belebt an Bord, so wie es sein sollte, doch nichts Außergewöhnliches….   
„Wo ist die Broken Heart?" Stieß Jack plötzlich hervor. Hitch blickte ruhig zu seinem Kapitän. Der Maat war etwas kleiner als Jack selbst, doch seine hagere Gestalt ließ ihn wie einen Riesen wirken, wenn man keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit hatte. „Die Heart stößt in Tortuga wieder zu uns, Captain. Ein Problem mit dem Großsegel ließ sie an Fahrt verlieren, doch Anamaria war der Meinung, dass wir nicht warten sollen."   
„Rrrah! Holt das Großsegel ein! Rrah! Ein Schiff! Ein Schiff! Rrah!" Jack hob den Blick und seufzte. Der Papagei war die letzte Zeit recht ruhig gewesen, doch nun schien das Tier den versäumten Krach wettmachen zu wollen. „Aye Sir!" Jack senkte irritiert den Blick. Er war wohl doch noch nicht ganz so wach, wie er gedacht hatte. Hitch grinste. „Ich habe nichts gesagt." „Nein, aber Gedacht. Genau das habe ich gemeint. Es geht schon den ganzen Vormittag so dahin." „Oh." Jack rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen, während über ihm der Papagei auf einem der Masten saß und munter weiter krächzte.   
Ein neues Geräusch gesellte sich zu dem Krächzen und während Jack irritiert nach der Ursache suchte, seufzte der Mann am Steuerrad resignierend. „Und der Krach." Murmelte er leise, als auch schon Gibbs herbeistürmte, das kreischende Bündel auf seinen Armen. „Captain, so geht das nicht!" Jack hob abwehrend die Hand. „Gibbs, beruhige das Kind, bitte!" Der kleine dicke Mann sah ihn mit zornesrotem Gesicht an. „Das würde ich ja gerne tun, Captain, aber Julie ist müde und der Papagei hält sie durch sein Geschrei vom Schlafen ab. Was soll ich denn da machen?" „Rum!" murmelte Jack „Rum in rauen Mengen!" Gibbs starrte ihn empört an. „Ich gebe doch dem Baby keinen Rum!" „Nicht doch. Nicht für das Kind." Gab Jack entnervt zurück. „Yo ho (@Astarothe: ich hab's gelernt! *g*) und ne Buddel voll Rrrrrum!" „Für den Papagei? Das ist auch für das Tier nicht gut, Jack!" „Für mich!" schnappte Jack ihm entgegen. „Oh… natürlich."   
Gibbs hielt ihm rasch eine kleine Flasche hin und Jack nahm erst mal ein paar große Schlucke davon. „Danke, Gibbs… jetzt kann ich schon viel klarer denken." Meinte Jack mit einem Grinsen. „Mister Cotton zu mir!" schrie er über das Deck hinweg. „Und du bring die Kleine in meine Kajüte. Da ist es ziemlich ruhig. Das arme Ding braucht wirklich ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf!" meinte Jack mit einem liebevollen Blick auf das quengelnde Kind. Gibbs nickte, murmelte noch ein „Danke" und verschwand mit dem Kind unter Deck. „Hat sich eigentlich mein Täubchen schon blicken lassen?" meinte Jack mit einem grinsenden Blick zu Hitch hinüber. Der Mann grinste zurück. „Nein, Sir." „Und der Junior?" „Nein, Sir." Kam erneut die Antwort. „Braver Junge. Soll sich ruhig ausruhen. Obwohl ich das bezweifle, wenn… Ah, Mister Cotton!" mit einem grimmigen Lächeln wandte sich Jack dem Mann zu, der gerade herangetreten war.   
  
Es kostete ihn nicht viel Überzeugungskraft, um dem Mann verständlich zu machen, dass sein Papagei bald sehr ruhig sein würde, wenn er nicht auf der Stelle den Schnabel hielt. Nun saß das Tier wieder auf der Schulter seines Herren, wo es seltsamerweise tatsächlich mustergültig ruhig sitzen blieb.   
Jack klopfte Hitch auf die Schulter, und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass er nun das Ruder übernehmen würde. Sein Maat nickte knapp und trat beiseite. „Wir machen gute Fahrt. Vermutlich erreichen wir Tortuga schon morgen Nacht." Meinte der Mann ruhig. Jack blickte erneut aufs Meer hinaus, ehe er die Augen zu den schwarzen Segeln der Pearl wandte, die von einem starken Wind dick aufgebläht waren. „Sieht so aus." Murmelte er, ehe er seinen Maat ansah. „Danke. Du kannst dich ausruhen." Der Mann wandte sich um und wollte gerade losgehen, als Jack sich ihm erneut zuwandte. „Hitch, zuvor geh bitte zu unseren beiden Gästen und sieh nach dem Rechten. Sie werden vermutlich hungrig sein." „Aye."   
  
„Guten Morgen, Jack!" Es waren keine fünf Minuten vergangen, seit Jack den beiden jungen Leuten seinen ersten Maat auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Nun stand Will schon neben ihm. Jack grinste amüsiert vor sich hin. „Guten Morgen? Der Tag ist auf seinem Höhepunkt und du sagst guten Morgen? Will, wir müssen uns noch unterhalten, wann ein Pirat seinen Tag beginnt…" Will grinste. „Tu doch nicht so, Jack. Du bist selbst erst vor kurzem aufgetaucht. Hat zumindest dein Maat erzählt." „Ich werde ihn feuern." Grollte Jack leise.   
Dann warf er einen abschätzenden Blick zu Will hinüber. „Gut geschlafen?" meinte er und grinste schon wieder. Will streckte sich und gähnte ausgiebig. „Ja. Wie ein Stein." Jack grinste noch breiter. „Das heißt Aye, Will. Nicht Ja. Klar soweit?" Will hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja.. Aye, Sir!" „Na geht doch." Jacks Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren und wieder grinste der Pirat, dass seine Goldzähne blitzten. „Du siehst noch immer müde aus. Ach, natürlich. Wie ein Stein! Genauso hart, wie?" Mit Genugtuung sah er die Röte auf Wills Wangen. „Ich habe wirklich gut geschlafen." Meinte der nun. Jack lachte. „Schon gut, Junior. Ich hoffe, das Täubchen hat dir nicht zu sehr zugesetzt. Wo ist sie überhaupt?" „Elizabeth wollte noch etwas anderes anziehen. Sie kommt gleich." Meinte Will und ließ den Blick über das Meer schweifen.   
„Warum das denn? Hast du ihr in deinem Ungestüm das Kleid zerrissen?" Meinte Jack mit gespieltem Entsetzen. „Jack, bitte!" Und wieder tauchte eine leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht auf. Will musste wirklich lockerer werden. Jack lachte. Er genoss die Gesellschaft des jüngeren Mannes und es machte ihm sichtlich Freude, ihn zu necken. „Ruhig Blut, Junior. Du bist viel zu verkrampft!" griente er Will entgegen. „Wie willst du dich als Pirat durchschlagen können? Und auf Tortuga erst…" „Tortuga?" Will horchte auf. „Ist das unser Ziel?" Jack seufzte. „Wird Zeit, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst, Will. Tortuga ist unser Ziel, seit wir an Bord gekommen sind." „Oh." Kam die nachdenkliche Antwort. „Wann werden wir dort ankommen?" fragte Will nach einiger Zeit nach. „Wenn die Pearl weiterhin so gute Fahrt macht, schon morgen Nacht oder am frühen Morgen." Gab Jack zurück.   
„Guten Morgen, Jack! Hallo Will." Elizabeth war von hinten an Will herangetreten und umarmte ihn nun zärtlich. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Die beiden schienen die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen. Jack verdrehte die Augen. „Hallohooo! Geht unter Deck, ehe ihr hier oben noch was anstellt, was mir die Mannschaft durcheinander schmeißt!" Elizabeth löste sich von Will. „Ach, Jack! Eifersüchtig?" Damit trat sie rasch zu ihm und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Du hast mich sitzen lassen, Jackie-Captain!" flötete sie. Will und Jack starrten die junge Frau gleichermaßen entsetzt an. „Was hast du mit dem Mädel gemacht, Junge?" „Was hast du ihr gestern ins Essen gemischt, Jack?" kamen die Fragen fast gleichzeitig. Elizabeth lachte und hüpfte über die Planken in Richtung Kajüten-Türe. Will leckte sich über die Lippen.   
„Wein!" meinte er dann verwundert. „Vorhin hatte sie noch keinen Wein getrunken! Ich seh' mal lieber nach, was sie treibt!" murmelte er dann und stürmte schnellen Schrittes hinter Elizabeth her.   
  
Jack blieb stehen, wo er war. Nachdenklich wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Wange. Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm nicht unbedingt angenehm war, die beiden küssend neben sich stehen zu haben. Diese Eifersucht hatte aber weder mit Will noch mit Elizabeth zu tun. Vielmehr ging es um den Kuss. Ärgerlich schüttelte Jack den Kopf. Für Frauen hatte er später noch genug Zeit. Erst einmal musste er das Kind loswerden, die Vorräte aufstocken und sich endlich in ein neues Abenteuer stürzen. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, mal wieder ein Schiff zu zerlegen. Tortuga! Dort würden sich viele Probleme lösen. Jack lächelte, bei diesem Gedanken.   
  


~*~

  
Norrington kam zurück. Zwei Soldaten warteten bereits an der Türe zu den Verliesen. „Bestens. Bringt den Gefangenen an Bord." „Sir?" Die Soldaten starrten ihn an und nur zu deutlich konnte man die Verwirrung in ihren Augen erkennen. „Bringt den Gefangenen aus dem Arrestverlies an Bord der Huntress." erklärte Norrington nochmals mit Nachdruck. „Aber Sir, …" „Seit wann muss ich jeden Befehl dreimal geben, ehe er einmal ausgeführt wird?" meinte der Kommodore mit schneidender Stimme. Der Soldat schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch er blieb stumm und nickte nur. Die beiden Männer drängten sich an ihm vorbei zur Zelle. Norrington kehrte dem Geschehen den Rücken und mit einem kurzen Nicken zum Kerkermeister verließ er das Gefängnis.   
Draußen angelangt wandte er sich erneut Richtung Hafen, doch dann entschied er sich doch anders und ging noch mal zurück zu den Häusern am Rande der kleinen Stadt. Ihre Abfahrt hatte sich ohnehin wieder verzögert. Obwohl die Männer wirklich ihr Bestes gaben, hatten sie noch ein winziges Leck im Rumpf des Schiffes entdeckt, das ihnen zur Gefahr werden konnte, wenn sie das Problem ignorierten. Nun denn. Jack Sparrow würde sich sicher fühlen, in seinem Piratennest und Norrington war sich gewiss, dass er den Piraten dieses Mal erwischen würde, weil dieser eben nicht damit rechnete. Je sicherer sich Sparrow fühlte, desto besser.   
Ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er den Weg entlang schritt. Welch ein herrlicher Tag!   
  


~*~

  
Will kam bald darauf zurück und gesellte sich wieder zu Jack. Erwartungsvoll blickte er den Piraten an. „Na? Reichlich gegessen?" Will runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Kommt darauf an, was du unter reichlich verstehst. Ich habe mehr gegessen, als die letzten 4 Monate bei einer Mahlzeit, aber ich hätte wohl noch mehr essen können." Jack lachte. „Langsam, Will. Übertreib es nicht. Du musst auf deine schlanke Linie achten, sonst schubst dich dein Täubchen nämlich bald von der Bettkante." Meinte Jack mit gespieltem Ernst und wartete dann gespannt auf Wills Reaktion.   
Doch dieses Mal wurde dieser nicht rot, sondern fing an, an seinem Gürtel herumzuspielen. Ehe Jack recht hinblickte, hatte der junge Mann schon den Gürtel abgelegt und Weste und das Hemd geöffnet. Nachdenklich blickte er an sich herunter und meinte dann schmunzelnd: „Ich denke, vorerst muss ich mir da keine Gedanken machen." Kopfschüttelnd warf Jack einen Blick auf den Oberkörper des Anderen. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Unter der schrecklich blassen Haut stand jeder einzelne Knochen hervor. Die Rippen waren tatsächlich deutlich zu sehen. Auch an Muskeln hatte Will einiges verloren. Er war schrecklich dürr geworden. „Junge, junge… Es tut mir leid." Murmelte Jack.   
Will blickte überrascht auf. „Hm? Was tut dir leid? Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld, Jack." Meinte er leise. Jack seufzte. „Das kommt eben dabei raus, wenn man nicht auf ältere Leute hört." Meinte er plötzlich im Schulmeistertonfall. Will lachte, als er an das Gespräch zurückdachte, das sie damals, vor scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit geführt hatten. Er hätte wohl wirklich auf Jack hören sollen, anstatt an seinem alten Leben in Port Royal festzuhalten.   
  
„Sag mal, wo hast du deine Süße gelassen?" meinte Jack plötzlich, als Will seine Kleidung wieder ordnete. „Im Weinkeller." Meinte der gelassen. „Sie sollte sich ihren Durst für Tortuga aufsparen, da gibt es weit besseren Wein, als die paar Fässer, die wir hier an Bord lagern haben." Meinte Jack. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich dreinreden lässt, Jack. Ach, Gibbs hat übrigens gemeint, ich solle dir bescheid geben, dass er bei dem Mädchen bleibt. Er hat Angst, dass sie bei dem Geschaukel vom Bett fällt, wenn er nicht auf sie aufpasst." Will grinste, während Jack kurz mit den Augen rollte und dann gleichgültig die Schultern zuckte.   
  
Stille trat ein. Irgendwann wurde es Will zu dumm. „Jack, gib mir eine Aufgabe. Lass mich irgendetwas tun, ja!" Der Pirat sah ihn kurz an und meinte dann: „Deine Aufgabe ist es, auf dein Mädchen zu achten, dass sie mir nicht den ganzen Wein wegsäuft. Das Zeug ist teuer." Will gab ein genervtes „haha" von sich und trat dann vor Jack.   
„Jack, ich meine es ernst. Ich will nicht hier an Bord herumstehen und Passagier spielen. Du weißt, ich kann mit Schiffen umgehen!" Jack lächelte. „Ich meine es auch ernst, Will. Ich habe genügend Männer. Morgen erreichen wir Tortuga. Ich weiß, dass du nicht ganz dumm bist im Umgang mit Schiffen, auch wenn du noch viel zu lernen hast. Aber nicht heute, Junge. Bis wir in Tortuga ankommen genießt du hier so eine Art Sonderstatus. Niemand sieht in dir einen Passagier. Aber komm erst mal wieder auf die Beine, ehe du dich ins Zeug legst, okay? Tu mir den Gefallen, Junior."   
Will schnaubte. „Gut, dann geh ich jetzt zu meinem Mädchen und besaufe mich mit deinem teueren Wein. Da stehe ich wenigstens nicht im Weg herum." Meinte er dann mit einem etwas gehässigen Tonfall und wandte sich um. „Will!"   
  
Will ignorierte Jack einfach. Sonderstatus! Er wollte Pirat sein, wenn er schon an Bord der Pearl war!  
  
Tatsächlich begab er sich unter Deck zu Elizabeth, die ihn freudig glucksend empfing. Will seufzte. „Welchen Sinn hat es denn, dass du dich betrinkst, Liebes?" Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Isch hab jest seit 8 Monaten nüschts mehr getrunkn!" nuschelte sie schließlich. „mecker nicht, sondern hol dir auch'n wein!" Damit hielt sie ihm einen Krug unter die Nase. Will zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck. Scheinbar war er nicht der einzige, der unter Norrington gelitten hatte. „Auscherdem müschn wir feiern!" nuschelte Elizabeth ihm noch ins Ohr.   
Nun gut. Zum Feiern gab es wahrlich genug Gründe.   
  


~*~

  
Norrington schritt eilig über den Pier zur Huntress. Sein Nahen war bereits bemerkt und vielstimmig an Deck verkündet worden. Doch er war nicht allein. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachteten die Soldaten, wie der Kommodore in Begleitung einer weiteren Person das Schiff betrat. Doch getraute sich niemand, zu protestieren. Der Kommodore war in letzter Zeit nicht gut zu sprechen, deshalb sagten die Leute lieber gar nichts mehr.   
„Nun denn. Stechen wir endlich in See!" meinte Norrington und grinste über die Schulter zu dem Gefangenen, der sichtlich verängstigt und in Ketten an Bord stand. „Kurs auf Tortuga!"   


************************************************************* 

  


Tja, so kann es gehen… diese Kapitel trug ursprünglich den Namen Tortuga… haha! Ich habe mich beim Schreiben mal wieder gar fürchterlichst verzettelt, die haben ja Tortuga noch nicht mal gesichtet!!   
BTW: Verzeiht, wenn der zeitliche Rahmen nicht so ganz hinhaut… ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange unser lieber Jack brachen müsste, um von Port Royal nach Tortuga zu gelangen… *schäm*   
Was noch… ? Hm. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitelchen wieder... hab mich bemüht! Und für alle, die immer aufs „schnell schreiben" pochen… Dieses Kapitel entstand trotz Wochenendseminar und an nur einem Abend! *auf die Finger pust*   
Tja, das erklärt auch meinen Schreibstil, oder? *ggg*   
  
Wer noch immer durchblickt bei meinem wilden Geschreibsel, bitte melden! *guckt sich suchend um* ;o)  
  


@Minui: Danke für dein Lob, ich hoffe, ich höre mal wieder was von dir *g* Joa, der Will hat's nicht leicht bei mir... Gemein, ich weiß. Aber wenn du eh gerne mitleidest... *ggg*  
  
@Pearl: *lol* Du hast nicht alles gelesen?? Hast du dann irgendwo mittendrin angefangen? Oder meinst du die Reviews? *grübel* Danke für dein Lob und ich hoffe mal, du liest die anderen Kaps noch, ich hab nämlich die dumme Angewohnheit, die Story ganz gerne auch mal von hinten nach vorne aufzurollen!  
  
@Astarothe: Yo ho! hab es gelernt (das beweißt dieses Kap *gg*) Ich danke dir für deinen langen und ausführlichen Kommentar. Wie die Story weitergehen wird und ob es doch noch Anzüglichkeiten und Action geben wird, weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich hoffe mal, es gelingt mir, ein geeignetes Maß dafür zu finden. Ich freue mich auf jedes Review, auch wenn es mal etwas dauert und danke dir, dass du meine Geschichte so genau verfolgst.  
  
@Elle: Dankeschön. Wer hier wen auf Trab hält, weiß ich auch noch nicht so ganz... aber Reviews sind furchtbar motivierend... ich tippe wie ne bekloppte. *g* Hoffe, ich höre mal wieder was von dir!  
  
@Shelley: *sigh* weil ich zu faul bin, das in jedem Kap zu editieren. *schäm* ich werde es in der nächsten Geschichte besser machen, okay?!  
Jupp, ich weiß, das kam mir auch schon in den Sinn. Wenn du mir nen Tipp geben kannst, was ich sonst so auf die Schnelle machen soll mit dem kleinen, dann bin ich dafür dankbar.  
Hehe. Danke... das hat mir gefehlt. Werde den Oberst natürlich noch editieren.  
Nope, keine Slash, sorry.   
Geduld, liebes, ich werde das große Geheimnis um Frau und Baby und warum und wieso noch lüften. Es dauert eben etwas.  
Will wird noch einige Zeit zu kämpfen haben. Aber ich bring ihn nicht um und er wird glücklich alt werden *g*  


Tja, das nächste Kap ist auch schon wieder am Start... *schreibwütig ist* Bis bald, hoffe ich mal!   
  


  
  



	9. Tortuga

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
noch immer unbedenklich... oder?   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ja, ich lebe noch und die Geschichte liegt auch nicht auf Eis, auch wenn es womöglich den Anschein erweckte. Das letzte Kap habe ich noch einmal überarbeitet, also wundert euch nicht. (keine großartige Änderung, hab nur die Ankunft auf Tortuga um nen Tag verschoben)  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 8**  
  


Unerbittlich sandte die Sonne ihre heißen Strahlen auf die glitzernde Oberfläche des Meeres hinunter und auf das Schiff, das in den Weiten des Ozeans einsam und verloren wirkte.   
Reges Treiben herrschte an Deck. Noch immer versuchte die Besatzung das Problem zu beheben, dass sie an Fahrt verlieren hatte lassen.   
Eine junge Frau stand am Bug des Schiffes und ihr wachsames Auge glitt über den Ozean hinweg. "Captain? Was ist los?" Anna Maria wandte sich dem Mann zu, der herangetreten war. Sie lächelte. "Nichts, Curtis. Ich habe nur eben den Ozean betrachtet." Meinte sie leise.   
  
Dann zog sie einen Feldstecher hervor und ließ erneut den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. "Die Pearl macht gute Fahrt. Sehr gute Fahrt sogar." Damit hielt sie ihrem ersten Maat den Feldstecher hin, damit er sich ebenfalls davon überzeugen konnte.   
Curtis blickte ebenfalls kurz auf den Rest, den man von der Pearl noch sehen konnte. Sein Blick schweifte weiter, doch plötzlich hielt er inne. "Captain!" Er wies in Richtung Steuerboard und gab Anna Maria ihr Fernrohr zurück. Irritiert folgte ihr Blick seinem Fingerzeig.   
  
"Hm. Ein Schiff mit grauen Segeln? Das ist fürwahr ungewöhnlich. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es von der Sorte mehrere gibt. Aber sie kommen nicht auf uns zu. Wenn sie ihren Kurs beibehalten, fahren sie an uns vorbei. Dennoch sollten wir das Schiff im Auge behalten." Meinte sie nachdenklich. "Ay" flüsterte Curtis leise. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Mann reichlich blass geworden war.   
  
  


~*~

  
Ereignislos verlief der Nachmittag, ereignislos brach die Nacht herein. Die Sonne war bereits dabei, hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden, als Jack die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person spürte.   
Er blickte über die Schulter zurück und grinste. "Hitch! Was schleichst du dich so an?" "Ich schleiche nicht, Captain. Soll ich das Steuer übernehmen?" meinte der Mann in seiner gewohnt ruhigen Art.   
  
Jack verneinte. "Danke, aber ich möchte noch ein bisschen hier stehen und die Nacht genießen. Du kennst mich, Hitch. Lass mich noch ein bisschen alleine. Die Nacht ist so ruhig." "Ay!" Hitch nickte bedächtig. "Ehe ich es vergesse, Captain. Im Lagerraum liegen zwei Alkohol-Leichen und das Baby noch immer in ihrem Bett." Der erste Maat grinste ein wenig.   
"Soll ich mich darum kümmern, Sir?" "Nein, überlass sie mir." Griente Jack zurück. Hitch nickte und verschwand wieder von Deck. Er wusste, dass Jack jetzt am liebsten alleine war, am Steuer der Black Pearl, um sein Schiff durch die Dunkelheit zu geleiten.   
Sein Schiff. Seine Perle.   
  


~*~

  
Die Nacht war weit fortgeschritten und Hitch hatte mittlerweile das Steuer übernommen. Jack verabschiedete sich von seinem ersten Maat und trabte gähnend über Deck in Richtung der Türe, die in seine Kajüte führte.   
  
Erst als er gerade die Türe gehen wollte, fiel ihm ein, dass Will und Elizabeth ja im Lagerraum "versumpft" waren. Mit einem Grinsen, das seine Zähne im diffusen Licht der Deckbeleuchtung blitzen ließ, trabte er zur Luke, die in den Lagerraum hinunterführte.   
  
  
Jack war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er lachen oder lieber weinen sollte. Will und Elizabeth lagen auf dem Boden des Lagerraumes, hatten eine furchtbare Unordnung in die Vorräte gebracht und schliefen. Inmitten der Fässer mit Wein und Rum. Mindestens 2 oder 3 Liter der beliebten Getränke waren wohl verschüttet worden, ihre Kleidung war mit Flecken bedeckt. Und dort lagen die beiden nun und schliefen seelenruhig.   
  
Jack besah sich die Bescherung und trabte dann zu den beiden schlafenden Gestalten hinüber. Vorsichtig stupste er beide an. Doch sie schienen das nicht mal zu bemerken. Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln rüttelte Jack seinen Schützling, bis dieser wieder einigermaßen zu leben schien. "He, Junior! Aufstehen."   
Will versuchte ihn loszuwerden und schlug nach der Hand auf seinem Oberarm, verfehlte jedoch das Ziel um Längen. Jack musste lachen woraufhin Will etwas nuschelte, was mit viel Phantasie als "Lass mich, ich will schlafen" gedeutet werden konnte.   
Jack blickte noch mal auf den jungen Mann hinunter, doch dann packte er diesen am Oberarm und zerrte ihn förmlich hoch. "Junge, schlafen darfst du ja. Aber bitte nicht im Lagerraum!" Meinte er lächelnd und legte sich Wills Arm um die Schulter.   
  
  
Es war wahrlich ein schweres Stück Arbeit, den jungen Mann in seine Kajüte zu bekommen. Will torkelte und zerrte Jack immer wieder in die falsche Richtung, bestand der junge Kerl doch tatsächlich darauf, noch eine Runde übers Deck zu drehen.   
Doch schließlich schaffte es Jack tatsächlich, seinen Schützling in die Kajüte und dort auf das schmale Bett zu bugsieren. Elizabeth folgte nur wenige Minuten darauf, denn sie war gleich gar nicht wach zu bekommen und somit trug Jack sie kurzerhand. Sie murrte nicht und wehrte sich nicht. Das war doch mal richtig angenehm!   
  
Als die beiden endlich im Bett lagen, schlug Will noch mal die Augen auf. Aus glasigen und ziemlich verquollenen, geröteten Augen starrte er erst auf Elizabeth, die neben ihm lag und dann auf Jack. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, kuschelte sich dann eng an Elizabeth und war sofort wieder eingeschlafen.   
Jack lächelte. "Die Jugend von heute…. Wirklich schlimm! Zu meiner Zeit hätte es so was nicht gegeben!" meinte er in gespielt ernstem Tonfall. Ein rascher Blick in den Krug - das Wasser würden die beiden sicherlich morgen brauchen - und schon verließ Jack den kleinen Raum.   
  
  
Erneut schlurfte er in den Lagerraum und blickte auf das Chaos zu seinen Füßen. Mit einem recht gleichgültigen Blick hob er dann eine Flasche vom Boden auf und nahm erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck. "Na, ich freue mich ja auf morgen…" murmelte er zu sich selbst, prostete der Wand zu und torkelte dann mit einer Flasche Rum in seine Kajüte - welche glücklicherweise leer war.   
  
Wo auch immer Gibbs das Baby untergebracht hatte, es war Jack recht, denn er war wirklich reichlich müde. Keine fünf Minuten, nachdem sich der Captain der Black Pearl hingelegt hatte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.   
  
  


~*~

  
Ein weiteres Mal stieg die Sonne ungehindert über den Horizont und achtete nicht auf das Geschehen, welches durch ihren Aufstieg mitten auf dem Meer unter ihr in sanfte Morgenröte getaucht wurde.   
  
Morgenrot. Rot war auch die Farbe des Blutes, welches dort unten im tiefen Blau des Meeres vergossen wurde. Haie, durch die Witterung des Blutes angelockt, zogen ruhelose, hungrige Bahnen durch die wogenden Wasser, ihre Rückenflossen durchschnitten die dunkle Oberfläche. Schreie drangen über das Meer, Hilferufe. Doch sie verhallten ungehört.   
  
Als endlich die Sonne richtig über den Horizont gestiegen war, verstummten bereits die Schreie. Stille legte sich über die Szene. Was die Mordlust der Angreifer am Leben ließ, mordete der Hunger der Haie dahin. Keine Überlebenden.   
  
Segel wurden gehisst und der Angreifer nahm Fahrt auf. Schon kurz nach Mittag war das Schiff aus dem Blickfeld der Szenerie verschwunden und zurück blieben Wrackteile eines einstmals stolzen Schiffes, die von den wütenden Wellen der belebten See umhergeschaukelt wurden.   
  
  


~*~

  
Jack blickte hinauf in die wenigen Wolken. Es war schon lange nach Mittag, fast schon Abend, konnte man sagen. Doch von Will und Elizabeth fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Die Black Pearl machte weiterhin gute Fahrt. Keine Komplikationen, und der Wind war mit ihnen.   
  
"Oh heilige Mutter! Mein Schädel!" Jack konnte nur mühsam den Lachkrampf unterdrücken, der sich gerade seiner bemächtigen wollte. Will stolperte mehr als dass man es als Gehen bezeichnen konnte, eine Hand an der Schläfe mit der anderen Balance haltend über Deck. Der Anblick war einfach zu komisch.   
"Sieh an, der Welpe lebt doch noch! Gut geschlafen?" rief Jack ihm entgegen, was bei Will scheinbar ein ordentliches Hämmern in der oberen Etage auslöste, denn mit einem gequälten "bitte nicht so laut!" hob der junge Mann nun auch die zweite Hand an die Schläfen.   
"Tja Junior… das kommt davon, wenn man das falsche Zeug in sich hineinkippt!" griente Jack ihm mit Flüsterstimme entgegen. Will glotzte ihn verständnislos an. Jack nickte. "Was trinkt ihr beiden auch süßen Wein? Rum, mein Freund. Rum ist viel besser!"   
  
"Uff! Lass mich mit deinem Rum in Ruhe, Jack! Das Zeug ist grässlich!" Die beiden Männer drehten sich um. Elizabeth kam gerade dazu. Sie sah nicht wesentlich besser aus, als Will.   
"Guten morgen Täubchen!" lachte Jack. "Ach ihr beiden solltet wirklich noch mal ins Bett gehen und euren Rausch ausschlafen!" Der Pirat fand die ganze Angelegenheit wohl schrecklich lustig und die beiden jungen Leute hassten ihn dafür. Zumindest in diesem Moment.   
  
  


~*~

  
"Tortuga!" murmelte Jack. Seine Augen leuchteten förmlich. "Ich war lange nicht mehr hier!" Sofort waren Will und Elizabeth neben ihm und blickten hinüber zu der Piratenstadt, die in der Dunkelheit durch ihre vielen Lichter deutlich zu sehen war.   
  
"Ja, es ist wirklich lange her." Murmelte Will. Stille legte sich über die drei Gestalten, als sie sich der Insel näherten. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sehr unterschiedlichen Gedanken.   
  


~*~

  
"Und du willst wirklich wieder an Board eines Schiffes gehen, Kleiner?" Besorgnis lag im Blick des alten Wirtes. Jack lachte. "Die wollen mich mitnehmen, ich kann womöglich eine feste Stelle an Board bekommen…" "Aber die feste Stelle kannst du doch hier auch haben, Junge!" warf der Mann ein. "Ich gehöre aber nicht hierher, Ben. Ich gehöre hinaus aufs Meer!" "Nach allem was du dort bisher erlebt hast? Ist das dein Ernst?"   
Jack nickte bestimmt. "Mein Platz ist an Board eines Schiffes. Irgendwo dort draußen in der Weite des Ozeans. Die Freiheit fühlen…" murmelte der junge Mann, tief in Gedanken versunken, die Augen auf das blaue Wasser gerichtet, welches vom Fester seines kleinen Zimmers aus zu sehen war.   
  
"Es ist dir wirklich ernst damit, nicht wahr?" meinte der Wirt uns das Bedauern in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Ja." Antwortete Jack bestimmt. "Dann kann ich dich nicht zurück halten. Aber besuch mich ab und zu, ja, kleiner? Versprich das einem alten Mann."   
Jack wandte sich dem Mann zu und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. "Natürlich. Wie könnte ich dich vergessen, Ben? Nach allem, was du für mich getan hast. Ich werde dich immer besuchen, wenn ich hierher zurückkomme. Versprochen!"   
  
  


~*~

  
Der Anker fiel mit einem lauten Klatschen ins Wasser hinunter. Jack drehte sich zu seinen Männern um und griente.   
"Zwei bleiben immer an Board. Die erste Schicht übernehmen Grench und Mr. Cotton. Wachablösung alle 5 Stunden! Heute Nacht lautet der Befehl ‚Spaß haben'. Wir werden einige Zeit hier bleiben. Morgen Nachmittag treffen wir uns hier auf der Pearl und beraten die kommenden Tage. Und jetzt: Ausschwärmen!"   
"Ay!" tönte die vielstimmige Zustimmung der Männer über Deck, dann strömten sie an Land.   
  
"Spaß haben!" äffte Elizabeth Jack nach und funkelte ihn an. Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte verständnislos von Elizabeth zu Will und wieder zurück. Doch auch der jüngere Mann schien nicht zu wissen, was das bedeuten sollte.   
"Sag mal, Täubchen: Steigt dir der Wein immer so zu Kopf? Oder hast du heute Nachmittag was Falsches gegessen? Oder hat dich der Junior aufgrund zu hohen Alkoholpegels letzte Nacht enttäuscht?" meinte er schließlich und beugte sich zu Elizabeth hinunter.   
  
Patsch! Eine saftige Ohrfeige landete auf seiner linken Wange. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. "Warum so gereizt? Mit welcher Vermutung hatte ich denn nun recht, hm?" Erneut holte Elizabeth aus, doch Will fing ihren Arm ein und hielt sie fest.   
"Elizabeth, was ist denn los mit dir?" "Jack scheint das ja wohl zu brauchen!" murrte sie nur. "Oh ja, gib's mir!" griente Jack.   
Elizabeth wäre wohl seiner Aufforderung nur zu gerne nachgekommen, doch Will schlang von hinten die Arme um sie und setzte die junge Frau somit außer Gefecht. "Liebes, was ist denn los mit dir?" Murmelte er leise und drückte das Kinn sanft in ihre Halsbeuge. "Was an den zwei Worten ‚Spaß haben' hat dich denn so gereizt?" Elizabeth schnaubte und funkelte Jack noch immer wütend an.   
  
"Mir gefällt dieser Ort nicht, mir gefallen die Leute nicht. Die Mannschaft wird sich jetzt sinnlos betrinken und unschuldige Frauen angrabschen, weil sie Spaß haben wollen." Murmelte sie leise. Will konnte nicht anders. Er musste lachen.   
"Nein, Elizabeth. Unschuldig sind diese Frauen wohl eher nicht. Das ist eine Piratenstadt, Liebes. Ich dachte, das ist es, was du immer wolltest? Lass uns doch erst mal von Board gehen und uns die Stadt ansehen. Dann kannst du dein Urteil fällen."  
Murrend stimmte Elizabeth dem Vorschlag schließlich zu und so gingen sie endlich an Land.   
  
  
"Na Jack, schließen wir Wetten ab, wie viele Ohrfeigen du heute Abend noch bekommst?" lachte Will plötzlich los. Jack wandte sich ihm zu und setzte ein reichlich ernstes Gesicht auf.   
"Sag mal, bist du echt der Meinung, die Frauen würden mich immer nur schlagen? Das stimmt gar nicht! Und bist nur immer bei den falschen Frauen anwesend! Die Mädels lieben mich. Klar soweit?" "Ay" brachte Will mühsam hervor. Doch er musste gleich noch mehr lachen, als er Elizabeths verständnislosen Blick bemerkte.   
  
"Poseidon sei mir gnädig!" murmelte Jack auf einmal. Elizabeth und Will blickten irritiert in dieselbe Richtung wie Jack. Eine junge Frau kämpfte sich dort ihren Weg durch eine Gruppe von Männern, welche die gesamte Straße blockierte.   
Will grinste seinen Freund an. "Na?" meinte er einfach. "Das zählt nicht… sie wird dein Klischee voll bestätigen." Murrte Jack und trat dann der Frau entgegen.   
  
"Jack Sparrow!" kreischte diese bereits. "Captain…" meinte Jack etwas kleinlaut, doch die Frau ignorierte ihn einfach. "Du dreckiger, mieser, kleiner Bastard!" "Oi!" meinte Will gelassen, während Elizabeth die Szene betrachtete.   
"Wie konntest du nur?" Endlich hatte die Frau ihr Ziel erreicht. Und nun hing sie an Jacks Lippen, als wenn es kein Morgen gäbe. Elizabeth und Will blickten sich an und zuckten dann die Schultern.   
  
"Du warst viel zu lange weg, mein liebster Jack! Warum bist du so lange nicht hierher zurückgekommen? Und wer ist das überhaupt?"  
Der Redefluss der jungen Frau schien unbremsbar und Will fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sie es wohl schaffte, zu reden und zugleich Jack zu küssen.   
Etwas unsanft drückte dieser nun seine Angreiferin ein wenig von sich. "Laurene, das sind Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann." Die junge Frau mit den rotblonden Haaren machte große Augen. "Turner? Will Turner? Der Sohn von…" "Ja!" unterbrach sie Jack erneut. "Genau der. So. Was haltet ihr nun von einem schönen Gasthaus?"  
  
"Geh schon vor, ich stoße dort zu euch!" hauchte Laurene Jack mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag entgegen. Jack lächelte ein wenig gequält und verdrehte die Augen, doch Laurene schien das nicht zu bemerken - oder ignorierte es einfach.  
  
  


~*~

  
Überall roch es nach Bier, Wein und Rum. Männer torkelten grölend umher, Frauen geizten nicht mit ihren Reizen, an vielen Ecken standen sie in den Schatten, küssend und weiß Gott, was da noch getrieben wurde. Elizabeth war heilfroh, dass sie nicht alleine hier draußen unterwegs war. Außerdem war sie mittlerweile zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass sie wohl mit den beiden einzigen gut aussehenden Männern der ganzen Insel unterwegs war.   
  
Moment! Gut aussehend? Seit wann fand sie Jack attraktiv? Etwas verstohlen musterte sie den Piraten, der neben ihr herging. Oder vielmehr torkelte. Jack hatte schon eine seltsame Gangart, das konnte wohl niemand leugnen.   
Doch leugnen konnte Elizabeth auch nicht, dass Jack eigentlich wirklich gut aussah. Tiefsinnige, dunkle Augen, eine schöne, gerade Nase, die klaren Gesichtszüge, das unrasierte Kinn, der Oberlippenbart und das leicht amüsierte Lächeln, das er eigentlich immer zu tragen schien… Er war wirklich eine angenehme Erscheinung. - bis er den Mund aufmachte!   
  
  
"Tretet ein, bringt Gold hinein!" rief Jack überschwänglich, als er die Türe einer Gaststätte aufstieß und die Stube betrat. Zahlreiche Köpfe schossen kurz nach oben, senkten sich dann aber schnell wieder zum Gesprächspartner oder der Tischplatte. Die drei durchquerten den Raum und setzten sich an einen Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.   
  
Musik füllte den Raum. Tanzmusik, von einem kleinen Musikensemble gespielt, das auf der winzigen Bühne stand. Junge Frauen in tief ausgeschnittenen, Taillierten Kleidern hüpften förmlich von Tisch zu Tisch und lasen den Gästen jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab.   
  
Jack schien sich dort wohl zu fühlen, denn er machte es sich sogleich bequem und lümmelte auf seinem Stuhl herum, den Blick zu den jungen Mädchen gerichtet. Auch Will hatte sofort eine bequeme Haltung eingenommen, was Elizabeth allerdings nicht so ganz behagte.   
  
Nicht mal fünf Minuten, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, kam auch schon eines der Mädchen angehoppelt - Elizabeth konnte sich angesichts der Fortbewegung der Angestellten einfach keinen anderen Ausdruck dafür denken - und fragte die beiden Männer mit einem sehr anzüglichen Grinsen, womit sie denn dienen könne. Als sie sich über die Tischplatte lehnte, um ihre Frage nicht so laut stellen zu müssen, fiel beinahe ihr Busen aus dem weiten Ausschnitt heraus.   
Elizabeth rollte entnervt die Augen. Fehlte ja nur noch, das dieses Weibsbild sich gleich auf den Schoß von Jack oder Will setzte. Zu ihrer Entrüstung konnte sie in den Blicken der beiden Männer lesen, dass sie sich das geradezu wünschten. Männer! Diese Wesen waren doch alle gleich!   
  
Die Blicke der beiden Männer folgten der Bedienung, als sie mit Aufreizendem Hüftschwung kehrt machte und zur Bar schwebte. Elizabeth war das zu viel. Unsanft stieß sie Will den Fuß gegen das Schienbein und holte ihn damit offensichtlich aus seiner Träumerei. "Aua!" meinte der junge Mann etwas irritiert. "Was ist denn?"   
Elizabeth funkelte ihn geradezu an. "Nichts." Meinte sie dann säuerlich. Will lächelte sanft und griff nach ihrer Hand, doch Elizabeth zog sie trotzig weg. "Ich muss mal eben an die frische Luft." Meinte sie auf einmal und stand auf.   
Doch sie kam nicht weit, denn Will ergriff schnell ihre Hand und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Elizabeth unterdrückte den erschrockenen Aufschrei und widerstand sogar dem Impuls, Will erst mal eine ordentliche Ohrfeige zu verpassen. "Lass mich!" zischte sie.   
  
"Nein, Liebes. Ich lasse dich sicherlich nicht alleine da hinaus. Wir sind hier in einer Piratenstadt! Lauter ungehobelte, finstere Typen, die meiner Liebsten etwas antun könnten… oder dich mir wegnehmen." Flüsterte er verschwörerisch.   
Elizabeth schmollte immer noch. "Elizabeth, was ist denn los? Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig, oder?" "Auf wen denn? Auf diese Hühner? Nein, sicherlich nicht!" gab sie zurück. Will schmunzelte noch immer. "Aber ich bitte dich! Du weißt doch, wem mein Herz gehört!" gab er liebevoll zurück.   
  
Jack hatte sich die ganze Zeit über ruhig verhalten. Doch bei diesem Satz konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er stützte das Kinn in die Handinnenfläche, blickte zu Will hinüber und blinzelte ihm aufreizend zu.   
"Schön, dass du es ihr endlich sagen willst, Schatz!" hauchte er, eine Oktave über seiner normalen Sprechstimme. Will und Elizabeth blickten erst gleichermaßen überrascht zu ihm, doch dann fingen alle drei zu lachen an.   
  
Will war Jack dankbar dafür, dass er die Situation ein wenig gelockert hatte, denn Elizabeht schmiegte sich jetzt in seine Arme und kicherte noch immer leise vor sich hin, als die Bedienung wieder mit ihren Bierkrügen zurückkam.   
  
"Du könntest dich ja auch mal in Schale werfen!" schlug Jack auf einmal vor und fing an zu grinsen. Elizabeth blickte ihn ein wenig irritiert an. "Was meinst du denn damit?" Will blickte Jack ebenso verständnislos an. "Wartet mal, bis Laurene hier ist. Dann soll sie mal…" gerade in dem Moment fegte ein wahrer Wirbelwind an den Tisch und küsste Jack. Laurene war soeben hereingekommen. Elizabeth und Will warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und grinsten.   
  
"Ah, Laurene!" Jack hatte Mühe, zwischen ihren Küssen auch nur ein Wort herauszubekommen. "Würdest du… Laurene! …. Ich wollte… Laur… warte doch mal!" damit schob er sie etwas von sich und holte erst mal wieder Luft.   
"Was?" meinte sie. "Wärst du bitte so lieb und würdest unser Täubchen hier mal einkleiden? Bitte!" Jack setzte einen richtig bettelnden Hundeblick auf. Die junge Frau wandte sich um und blickte Elizabeth abschätzend an.   
"Kein Problem. Komm mit!" Damit hatte sie die Hand der anderen Frau ergriffen und zog sie regelrecht von Wills Schoß herunter. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages waren sie in der Menge der Gäste untergetaucht.   
  
Jack seufzte, lehnte sich gemütlich zurück und nahm erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier. "Wer ist sie?" fragte Will. "Laurene." Lautete Jacks knappe Antwort. "Und?" "Nichts und." Gab Jack entnervt zurück.   
Will zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und blickte Jack über den Rand seines Bierkruges interessiert an. "Eine junge Frau, ein wahrer Wirbelwind, impulsiv, laut, anhänglich und völlig auf den Gedanken fixiert, dass ich IHR Jackielein bin." Murmelte der Pirat.   
  
Will verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und zwischen Husten und Lachen versuchte er krampfhaft wieder Luft zu bekommen. Jack klopfte ihm etwas unsanft auf den Rücken. "Na, na. Bier ist zum trinken da. Das Zeug gehört nicht in die Nase." Grinste Jack, was dazu führte, dass Will noch mehr lachen musste.   
  


~*~

  
"Ach, ich habe schon so lange auf seine Rückkehr gewartet! Er hat sich vor knapp einem Jahr verabschiedet und gemeint, er würde bald zurückkommen… aber ein Jahr ist nicht bald. Wirklich nicht. Wie lange kennst du Jack schon? Ich habe ihn damals vor eineinhalb Jahren kennen gelernt. Ich war ihm ja sofort hoffnungslos verfallen! Diese Augen… und seine Haare. Ich liebe es, mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. Diese süßen Perlen. Und sein Bart ist doch einfach nur wundervoll… oh, und hast du ihn schon einmal beim Fechten gesehen? Hach, er ist so souverän!..."   
  
Elizabeth versuchte vergebens, dem Redeschwall der jungen Frau zu folgen und es war ihr absolut unmöglich, eine Antwort zu geben, da Laurene wirklich in scheinbar einem Atemzug sprach und eine Antwort gar nicht erst abwartete.   
Während sie redete, bugsierte Laurene ihr Opfer durch das Gasthaus zu einer Treppe, zog sie diese hoch und marschierte dann - immer noch redend - einen Gang entlang. Dort blieb sie plötzlich stehen und siehe da: sie hielt tatsächlich einen Moment lang den Mund und lauschte. Dann marschierte sie zielstrebig auf eine Türe zu und trat ein, ohne zuvor anzuklopfen.   
  
In dem Raum standen ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein halbnacktes Mädchen. Eine junge Frau eigentlich, aber doch noch sehr jung. "Hallo Liebes! Ich brauche mal eben ein ordentliches Kleid für diese junge Grazie hier. Sie sollte mal nicht so auffallen in ihren Klamotten. Was meinst du? Kannst du uns aushelfen?"   
Die andere junge Frau lachte kurz auf, schüttelte ihre braunen, langen Haare und hopste gut gelaunt zu dem Schrank. Elizabeth war reichlich überrumpelt und wusste so gar nicht, was sie sagen oder machen sollte, deswegen blieb sie einfach neben der Türe stehen und wartete.  
  
‚Liebes' drehte sich um und musterte Elizabeth aufmerksam. "Jetzt zieh erst mal diesen unmöglichen Kram aus und dann sehen wir mal, was dir passt. Wir finden da bestimmt was Schönes."   
Die Gouverneurstochter zögerte einen Augenblick, doch da schaltete sich auch Laurene gleich wieder ein. "Na, wir sind doch alles Frauen. Und ich stell mich an die Türe, damit niemand reinkommt. Und jetzt runter mit Hemd und Hose, junge Dame. Schließlich bist du kein Mann. Das steht dir nicht."   
Elizabeth gehorchte also und legte die Männerkleidung, die sie getragen hatte ab. "Na, aber hallo!" meinte Laurene auf einmal. "Kindchen, warum versteckst du diesen Körper in schnöden Männerklamotten?"   
  


~*~

  
Will versuchte vergeblich, Jack zum Reden zu bringen. Der Pirat wollte nichts über Laurene verraten, er blockte jeden Versuch, etwas über die Geschichten seine Vergangenheit betreffend in Erfahrung zu bringen, gekonnt ab und seine seltsamen Stimmungsschwankungen und die kleinen ‚Aussetzer', die Will in letzter Zeit bemerkt hatte, erklärte Jack kurzerhand mit Rummangel an Board der Pearl. Schließlich gab Will auf und sie redeten über die Seefahrt und andere recht unwichtige Dinge.   
  
Mitten in einem Satz über das Großsegel der Pearl stoppte Jack auf einmal und fing an zu grinsen. Anerkennend pfiff er durch die Zähne und irritiert drehte sich Will um und tat es ihm sofort gleich. "Na sieh sich das mal einer an! Junior, jetzt musst du sie aber gut festhalten. Die Konkurrenz ist groß, wie du weißt!" grinste Jack verschwörerisch.   
  
Elizabeth lächelte etwas unsicher. Sie war soeben von Laurene und dem anderen Mädchen flankiert wieder die Treppe herunter gekommen und stand nun vor den beiden Männern.   
Sie trug ein Kleid, das denen der anderen Dirnen nicht unähnlich war. Aufreizend und provokativ, alles andere als edel und klassisch. Dennoch zog Elizabeth mit ihrem Auftauchen sofort sämtliche Blicke der umstehenden Männer auf sich. Ein weiter Ausschnitt zeigte viel Dekolleté und ein kleines goldenes Amulett zog die Blicke der meisten Leute auch genau dort hin.   
Ein Gürtel, der locker um ihre Hüften lag, schwebte sanft bei jedem ihrer Schritte, durch ein eingearbeitetes Mieder lag der Stoff des Kleides eng an ihrer Haut, unterhalb des Gürtels jedoch viel es in Falten nach unten.   
Trotz des Mieders fühlte Elizabeth sich nicht eingeengt, das Kleid war sogar äußerst angenehm zu tragen. Die Ärmel des Kleides waren weit ausgestellt und bei jeder Bewegung, die sie mit den Händen und Armen machte, zogen sich die Wellen der Bewegung sanft durch den weichen Stoff der weiten Ärmel. Fließend und ruhig. Elizabeth fühlte sich richtig wohl in dem Kleid.   
  
"Na?" fragte Laurene etwas ungeduldig nach. "Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Elizabeth!" brachte Will endlich hervor. Jack's Antwort "ich wusste es ja" klang zwar etwas unbeteiligt bis desinteressiert, doch Elizabeth lächelte trotzdem. Dann trat sie mit einem äußerst aufreizenden Hüftschwund zu ihrem Stuhl und setzte sich.   
Laurene hüfte zu Jack hinüber und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, und das andere Mädchen warf noch einen äußerst interessierten Blick in Wills Richtung, verschwand dann aber mit einem freundlichen "Schönen Abend noch!" wieder.   
  
"Na, Jackielein? Hast du mich schon vermisst?" fragte Laurene und hockte sich dem Piraten auf den Schoß. "Wie die Pest." Antwortete dieser etwas mürrisch, doch die Frau auf seinem Schoß lachte nur heiter.   
  
  
Es herrschte reger Betrieb in der Wirtschaft. Frauen wie Männer gingen ein und aus und die vier redeten über allerlei Dinge. Die letzten Neuigkeiten von Tortuga, die aktuellsten Gerüchte und die seit neuestem vermissten oder gehängten Piraten.   
Elizabeth ließ ihren Blick immer wieder durch den Raum schweifen und stellte dabei jedes Mal fest, dass Will an ihrer Seite von irgendwelchen Frauen angestarrt wurde. Nicht böse oder ähnliches. Vielmehr glaubte sie Interesse und vielleicht auch Verlangen in den Blicken zu lesen.  
Als dann noch so ein junges Ding daher kam und Will umgarnte, wurde es der Gouverneurstochter zu bunt. Sie stand auf, schob das Mädchen beiseite und hockte sich auf Wills Schoß. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln lehnte sie sich an seine Brust und spielte in seinem Haar. Nach kurzem Zögern zog das Mädchen beleidigt von dannen.   
  
Will musste grinsen. Elizabeths Eifersucht war einfach zu süß. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm ihr Verhalten gefiel, zeigte es doch deutlich, dass sie ihn nicht so ohne weiters aufgeben würde. Liebevoll strich er mit dem Daumen ihren Wangenknochen nach und küsste sie dann. - Auf der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite plapperte noch immer der Wasserfall mit Namen Laurene vor sich hin.   
  


~*~

  
Es war spät am Abend, als Jack sich müde streckte und herzhaft gähnte. Elizabeth war auf Wills Schoß eingenickt und auch Will war reichlich müde geworden. Die einzige, die scheinbar nicht müde war, war Laurene. Will schüttelte verwundert den Kopf über so viel Energie.   
  
"Es ist spät. Wir sollten schlafen!" meinte Jack schließlich. Will nickte müde. Laurene war schon aufgesprungen und nach etwa zwei Minuten registrierte Will auch, dass die junge Frau etwas von Unterbringung und Schlafplatz plapperte.   
Schläfrig trotteten Will, Elizabeth und Jack hinter Laurene her. Sie gingen nicht sehr weit, da stoppte Laurene schon vor einer Türe und trat in das Haus. Es war gemütlich im Inneren der Stube. Gleich nach ihrem Eintreten stand ein Wirt neben ihnen und fragte nach ihren Wünschen. Laurene erklärte kurz, dass sie ein Zimmer brauchen würde für das junge Paar und innerhalb von 5 Minuten standen sie bereits in einem urgemütlichen, kleinen Zimmer, mit breitem Bett und einem offenen Kamin.   
  
Will ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und seufzte. "Das ist ja ein viel besseres Bett, als ich zu Hause hatte." Elizabeth hockte sich neben ihn. "Seid ihr zufrieden? Gefällt euch das Zimmer?" fragte Laurene gespannt nach.   
"Es ist perfekt. Danke. Aber jetzt…" gähnend deutete Elizabeth auf das Bett. "… möchte ich echt nur noch schlafen!" Jack grinste und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und angenehme Träume. Auch Laurene verabschiedete sich.   
"Und wo schläfst du?" fragte Will noch, kurz bevor die Türe ins Schloss viel. "Auf der Pearl natürlich!" meinte Jack und schon war er verschwunden - dicht gefolgt von Laurene. Will schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung und kroch unter die Bettdecke, zu müde, um noch etwas anderes zu tun. Elizabeth tat es ihm gleich.   
  
"Tortuga gefällt mir!" murmelte Elizabeth noch träge, als sie sich an Will kuschelte. Dann schliefen sie auch schon ein. Arm in Arm.  
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Sorry! Das Kapitel ist grottenschlecht!!! *heul*  
Erst mal die Begründung, warum ihr so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet: Meine Mitbewohner sind an allem schuld!!!!!  
So, jetzt im ernst: Ich war krank, das Studium hat mich gestresst, ich litt mal wieder an einer kleinen Schreibblockade (Jepp, das kommt auch manchmal vor) und tatsächlich habe ich total liebe Mitbewohner bekommen und die Abende dann auch mal ganz gerne mit ihnen verbracht, anstatt alleine in meinem Kämmerlein zu hocken und zu schreiben. Sorry!   
Ich bin sicherlich nicht stolz auf dieses Kapitel, da es sich schrecklich zieht und keinerlei Spannung aufkommt… lustig ist es auch ned unbedingt, aber ich musste die Zeit des Abends herumbringen. Den Grund dafür erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel… hoffe ich mal.   
Reviews sind mir dennoch willkommen! Vielleicht findet ihr ja doch was positives an dem Kapitel… *hoff*   
  


@Shelley: Ah ja. Danke schön. Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, hab ich das ganze zumindest um einen Tag verlängert. Die Pearl fährt halt dann auch extrem schnell, dann kann sie das auf 2 Tage schaffen ^^. Bei Elizabeth hab ich das Problem, dass ich mir noch keinen Charakter für sie zurechtgelegt habe, da passieren dann solche Ausrutscher wie der Wein... *hüstel* Woher hast du denn die Anamaria? Abspann?   
@Pearl: Oi! Da hast du aber noch nicht viel gelesen und fandest es schon gut... freut mich! Danke für das Lob! *rotwerd*  
  
@Astarothe: Jepp, sie is OOC... Aber was wäre bei ihr IC?? Ich bin mir echt (auch nach dem 3. mal Film gucken) null klar, wie ich sie darstellen müsste. Ich lass sie jetzt einfach mal. Ein bisschen was an der Story muss ja noch von mir sein ^^   
Ich vermute jedoch, dieses Kap hat dich enttäuscht... mir selbst gefällt es null, doch trotz 3maliger Überarbeitung wurde is nicht besser und nachdem da oben dann schon Reviews mit der einfachen Bitte "WEITERSCHREIBEN" kamen, dachte ich mir, ich sollte das Kap mal hochnehmen... Freut mich, wenn du die Geschichte bisher gut fandest. Hoffentlich wird sie wieder besser. Vielen Dank für deinen Ausführlichen Kommentar!  
  
@May20: Will hat nen ordentlichen Kater. ^^ Tja, die unvernünftige Jugend... *lol* Jacks Humor.... *theatralisch auf den Boden sink* Ach, wenn ihr wüsstet!! Joa.. das is immer von meiner Stimmung abhängig. Und jetzt ist in Regensburg Dauernebel angesagt! *snif* da is lustig gar ned so leicht! Danke für dein Lob!!  
  
@Merry: *schmatz geb* DANKE!! Ohne den Song würd ich noch immer vor dem Kap hocken und nüschte zusammen bekommen. Hat echt geholfen. Dennoch zieht sichs im Moment.. ich hoffe, ich bring im nächsten Teil mehr Spannung rein! Schnapsdrossel? Warum sollen Frauen ned auch mal saufen? *gg*  
@Miuu: Oi! Sorry, dass du so lange warten musstest und klasse, dass du noch durchblickst! Joa, also Jack oder Will mit Baby ging einfach ned... da musste jemand anders herhalten *g* Tja... ähm... die Broken Heart also? Hihi. So oft kam die doch no gar ned vor! Tja.. bezüglich Norrington: großes Sorry, aber das is mein erklärter Feind.. zumindest in dieser Story. Ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das ned übel?! Ich danke vielmals für das "sinnlose Zeug"! Hab mich irre - riesig gefreut!!  
  
@Pearl: (nochmal...) großes Sorry, aber es steht alles im Kommentar oben... ich hoffe, ich komme jetzt wieder schneller voran...   
  
@Azrael: Jahaaaa!!   
  
  


Ich hoffe echt, das nächste Update wird nicht wieder so ewig dauern!   
  


  
  



	10. Out there

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen?...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elzabeth Swann, Gibbs,...   
  
**Rating:**  
ich denke mal, ab 12 (vorerst)   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Und wieder mal was neues... und wieder mal zurück in Jacks Vergangenheit... *g*   
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 9**  
  


Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Norringtons Gesicht, als er seinen Blick zum Heck der Huntress wandte. In geringer Entefernung folgten ihm noch drei weitere Schiffe der königlichen Marine. Der Überraschungseffekt war auf seiner Seite - Jack Sparrow würde ihm dieses Mal nicht entwischen.   
"Commodore?" Leise seufzend wandte sich der angesprochene um. "Die, ähm.... 'Passagire'..." Norrington hob abwehrend die Hand. "Bringt unseren Goldjungen an Deck. Er soll die Richtung mal überprüfen." "Und..." setzte der junge Offizier erneut an. "Bleibt unter Deck." lächelte Norrington. Der Mann entfernte sich und der Commodore ließ erneut den Bick schweifen. Tortuga. Er würde dieses Piratennest ausheben und Sparrow würde mitsamt seinem jungen Freund am Galgen baumeln. Und Elizabeth... das wusste er noch nicht so genau.   
Der Offizier kehrte nach kurzem mit dem Gefangen an Deck zurück. "Was ist los, mein Freund? Behagt euch euer Schmuck nicht?" schmunzelnd deutete Norrington auf die Fußketten und die Eisen, die sich eng um die Handgelenke des Mannes legten. Ein grimmiger Blick war die Antwort. Doch getraute sich der Gefangene nicht, etwas zu erwiedern. Die Blutergüsse, die sein Gesicht entstellten und auch - verborgen unter der schäbigen Kleidung - seinen Rücken, Arme und Beine überzogen, würden wohl nicht mehr verheilen. Wunden von Toten heilten nicht. Und längst war dem Mann klar geworden, dass er nicht mehr war, als eine Leiche. Sobald Norrington gesiegt hatte, war der Pirat, der ihn nach Tortuga geführt hatte, dem Tode geweiht. Ob durch Norringtons Befehl, oder durch die Hand der ehemaligen Kameraden, machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Leider gab es keinen Weg mehr zurück. Es war zu spät.   
  


~*~

  
Die Sonne sandte ein paar verirrte Strahlen in das Zimmer. Doch war es ihr nicht möglich, ihre volle Pracht zu entfalten - die schweren Stoffe der Vorhänge hielten die meisten Strahlen zurück. Dennoch genügte das wenige Licht, um Will aufzuwecken. Er streckte sich behutsam und gähnte. Sein Blick fiel auf die gegenüberliegende Türe. Gestern Abend hatte er sich nicht mehr genauer in dem Raum umgesehen, doch jetzt bemerkte er die Ausstattung des Zimmers und sie gefiel ihm sehr gut. Altertümliche, massive Möbel und eine Piratenflagge an der Türe. Auf dem Boden breitete sich ein heller Teppich über die Holzbretter aus und lud geradezu dazu ein, sich daraufzusetzen - oder anderes. Behutsam, um Elizabeth nicht zu wecken, hob er den Kopf. Ein grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Die Kleidung, die sie gestern getragen hatten, lag wild über den Boden verstreut, als hätten sie eine heiße Liebesnacht verbracht. Das würde Jack sicherlich wieder gefallen.   
Ausgiebig gähnend zog Will die Frau neben sich fester in seine Arme und schloss erneut die Augen, um noch ein wenig vor sich hin zu dösen. Zum Aufstehen war er noch viel zu träge.   
  


~*~

  
Jack stand vor einem der vielen Gasthäuser. Sein Blick war auf die obersten Fenster gerichtet und versonnen lächelnd stellte er fest, dass sich das Erscheinungsbild dieses Hauses nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte. Dennoch trat er nicht ein.   
Lange war er her, dass er zuletzt in jenen Räumen gewesen war. Doch der neue Inhaber der Gaststätte, in welcher er einen Teil seiner Kindheit - oder Jugend - verbracht hatte, bahagte dem Piraten nicht. Seit Ben vor drei Jahren verstorben war, mied er dieses Haus. Endlich riss er den Blick von den roten Fensterläden und wandte sich zum Gehen. Jene Tage waren lange her und gehörten zu seiner Vergangenheit.   
Ben hatte sein Wort gehalten, ebenso wie Jack. Als er das erste mal mit der Black Pearl nach Tortuga zurückgekehrt war, hatte er dem alten Mann das Versprechen abgerungen, niemals ein Wort über den Jungen zu verlieren, dem er damals in seiner Herberge Unterschlupf gewährt hatte. Und so war es auch gewesen. Bis zu seinem Tod hatte Ben verschwiegen, woher er den Kapitän des stolzen Piratenschiffes kannte. Und Jack hatte ihn jedesmal besucht, wenn er wieder hierher zurückgekehrt war.   
Jack Sparrow, das Mysterium, der Mann ohne Vergangenheit. Er verdankte es Ben und seiner Verschwiegenheit, dass er diesen Titel nun innehatte.   
Munter pfeifend schlenderte Jack schließlich die Straße entlang, auf dem Weg zu Will und Elizabeth.   
  


~*~

  
Ein lautes Rumpeln draußen vor der Türe riss Will aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Irritiert lauschte er, doch nichts war zu hören. Bis auf einmal die Türe aufgerissen wurde und niemand geringeres als Jack Sparrow im Türrahmen stand. Der Pirat grinste munter vor sich hin und sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum.   
"Kinder! Es ist Mittag, wollt ihr den ganzen Tag verschlafen? Aber so, wie es hier aussieht, hättet ihr wohl das Recht dazu. War wohl ne anstrengende Nacht, was?!" Will zog das Kissen unter seinem Kopf hervor und schleuderte es in Richtung Türe. Doch Jack wich dem Geschoss lachend aus. "Na, wer wird denn gleich? Raus aus den Federn. Ihr schlaft zu viel!" lachte Jack erneut. "Ich gehe jetzt nach unten und plausche ein wenig mit dem Wirt und in fünf Minuten werdet ihr angezogen neben mir stehen. Klar soweit?" Will murrte und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Er fragte sich gerade, wie Elizabeth noch immer schlafen konnte, als diese leise an seinem Ohr flüsterte. "Ist er weg?"   
Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche schlüpften beide in die Klamotten und schlenderten dann die Treppe hinunter. Etwas missmutig grummelte Elizabeth vor sich hin, dass sie noch viel zu müde war, doch Will lächelte nur. Als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten, hörten sie bereits Stimmen. Laute Stimmen. Und Geschrei. Irritiert blickten sie sich an und beeilten sich dann, um die Gaststube zu erreichen.   
  
"Ich werde sie nicht irgendwem anvertrauen! Das geht einfach nicht!"   
"Du kannst nicht an Bord mit einem Baby rumlaufen, Gibbs. Sie ist zu klein! Wenn sie meinetwegen fünf oder sechs Jahre alt ist, nehmen wir sie wieder an Bord und du kannst Papa spielen und ne kleine Piratenbraut aus ihr machen. Aber JETZT ist sie zu klein!"   
"Und eben darum werde ich sie nicht in die Obhut einer Hure geben! Sie bleibt bei mir. Basta." "Das ist Befehlsverweigerung! Meuterei! Ich werde dich über die Planke schicken und das Kind dann wieder hier her bringen!" "Bitte! Wenn Julie hier bleiben muss, dann bleib ich auch! Such dir jemand anders zum rumkommandieren! Ohne das Kind geh ich nicht an Bord!"   
"SIE IST ZU KLEIN FÜR EIN LEBEN AUF DEM SCHIFF, VERDAMMT!!"  
  
Will räusperte sich, doch die beiden Streitenden hörten ihn nicht. Das Baby schrie mit den aufgebrachten Männern um die Wette. Die Türe ging auf und niemand geringeres als Wirbelwind Laurene eilte in den Raum. Der Wirt hatte schon lange aufgegeben, den Streit zu schlichten. Er saß nun in einer Ecke der Stube und schüttelte den Kopf. Die wenigen Männer, die sich noch im Raum aufhielten, grienten vor sich hin und fanden den Streit irrsinnig komisch.   
Laurene stand einen Moment etwas irritiert an der Türe und betrachtete die Szene. Ihr Blick traf den von Elizabeth, die einen reichlich verzweifelten Eindruck machte. Die beiden Männer hatten sich schon richtig in Rage geredet und wurden immer lauter - obgleich Elizabeth nicht gedacht hätte, dass es zu dem Geschrei noch eine Steigerung geben könnte. Jack und Gibbs bewiesen erfolgreich das es noch lauter ging. Kopfschüttelnd trottete Laurene zu den beiden Männern und versuchte ebenfalls, den Streit zu unterbrechen. Erfolglos.   
Grinsend blickte sie zu Elizabeth und Will und zwinkerte kurz mit den Augen. Dann trat sie einfach zwischen die beiden, packte Jack am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Mit einem überraschten "hmpf" versuchte Jack sie wegzuschieben, doch Laurene hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und hielt ihn erbarmungslos fest. Schließlich erwiderte der Pirat den Kuss, während Gibbs nach kurzem zögern versuchte, Julie wieder zu beruhigen.   
Die plötzliche Stille im Raum war fast schon bedrückend. Endlich lies Laurene von Jack ab und blickte ihn neugierig an. "Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" fragte sie grinsend. "Ach! Der Dummkopf will einfach nicht eins….." brauste Jack erneut auf, doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein weiterer Kuss brachte ihn zum schweigen. Jack seufzte innerlich. Diese Frau war einfach unmöglich.   
Andererseits…..   
Als hätte der Kuss einen Schalter in dem Piraten umgelegt, legte er einen Arm um Laurenes Taille, zog sie eng an sich und griff mit der anderen Hand in ihre langen Haare. Die beiden sahen aus, als würden sie im nächsten Moment anfangen, sich die Kleider vom Leib zu zerren. Will grinste, Elizabeth schnappte ein wenig entsetzt nach Luft und die anderen Männer wandten sich wieder den Gesprächen oder ihrem Bier zu.   
  
Endlich, nach recht langer Zeit, lösten sich die beiden voneinander - ohne sich an die Wäsche zu gehen. Laurene grinste erneut. "Jetzt beruhigt?" kicherte sie. Jack nickte. Tatsächlich fehlten ihm im Moment mal die Worte. "Gut." Meinte sie nur und nahm Jack bei der Hand. Laurene zog den Piraten zu einem der Tische und schubste ihn förmlich auf einen Stuhl. Dann winkte sie auch Will und Elizabeth hinzu und bedeutete ihnen, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Gibbs winkte sie ebenfalls heran, dieser näherte sich jedoch nur zögernd.   
"So. Erzählt mir jetzt auch mal jemand, was hier gerade los war? Und was ist das für ein Kind?" meinte sie schließlich. Jack schnaubte. "Um das Kind geht es ja gerade." Meinte er. "Wir haben das kleine Gör in Port Royal am Landungssteg gefunden und mit aufs Schiff genommen. Jetzt will ich sie hier lassen, weil ein Baby nichts auf einem Piratenschiff verloren hat und Gibbs, der Papi-Ambitionen entwickelt hat, will sie aber unbedingt mitnehmen. Klar soweit?" Laurene nickte nachdenklich. Dann nahm sie Gibbs das brabbelnde Kind ab und betrachtete das kleine Mädchen neugierig. "Wer lässt denn so ein süßes Ding einfach am Pier liegen?" meinte sie und Verachtung klang nur zu deutlich in ihren Worten mit. "Das wissen wir nicht." Meinte Will schließlich. "Sie lag da, die Soldaten waren hinter uns her, zum denken blieb keine Zeit. Und ehe Elizabeth und ich noch wussten, was er da macht, hatte Jack das Kind schon mitgenommen." Laurene blickte überrascht zu Jack hinüber. Schließlich nickte die junge Frau. "Keine Frage. An Deck hat das Kind nichts verloren. Sie ist wirklich viel zu jung für die Strapazen an Bord eines Piratenschiffes." Mitleidig blickte sie zu Gibbs hinüber. "Du kannst sie wirklich nicht mitnehmen." Der ältere Mann wollte widersprechen, doch dann schwieg er und blickte traurig auf das Kind. "Ich habe sie aber wirklich lieb gewonnen. Mir geht es gegen den Strich, sie abzugeben." Meinte er leise. "Dann bleib mit ihr hier." Meinte Elizabeth, doch Gibbs lachte bitter. "An Land bleiben? Die nächsten vier oder fünf Jahre? Nein. Das kann ich auch nicht. Ich gehöre an Borad eines Schiffes." Jack nickte verständnisvoll.   
Liebevoll wiegte Laurene das Baby in ihren Armen. Schließlich seufzte sie. "Ich mach euch einen Vorschlag, Jungs. Ich nehme mich um das Mädchen an. Ihr könnt sie jedes Mal besuchen, wenn ihr hier nach Tortuga kommt und ich werde mich gewiss gut um das Kind kümmern. Wenn sie alt genug ist, kann sie ja vielleicht doch mit euch segeln."   
Stille.  
  
Jack sah Gibbs an, der Mann starrte Laurene und das Baby an, Laurene streichelte sanft über die Wangen des Kindes und Will und Elizabeth starrten gebannt auf die beiden Männer und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Doch nichts passierte. "Das scheint mir doch ein vernünftiger Vorschlag zu sein!" schaltete Will sich schließlich ein. Zögernd bestätigte Gibbs, dass es wohl vernünftig wäre und Jack nickte ebenfalls. Somit war die Sache beschlossen und Jack, Will und Elizabeth wollten erst mal zu Mittag essen. Allerdings bestand Jack darauf in den "Galgen von Hempshire" zu gehen, auch wenn Elizabeth das reichlich Makaber fand.   
  


~*~

  
Schritte knarrten auf den Bohlen des Schiffes, als ein Mann die schmale Treppe herunterkam. Die Köpfe der beiden Gefangenen schossen nach oben, als sie das Geräusch vernahmen und beide zogen sich in die hintersten Ecken der kleinen Zellen zurück. Zitternd, ängstlich blickten sie zu dem fahlen Lichtschein, der die Treppe herunterfiel.   
"Buh!" meinte der Commodore mit einem hämischen Grinsen, als er endlich vor den Zellen stand. "Ich hoffe, unsere Gäste fühlen sich wohl!" Spielerisch tippelten seine Finger über die Eisenstäbe der Gefängnisgitter. "So nah! So nah und ich habe es nie entdeckt! Ist es nicht ein richtiges, kleines Wunder, dass die Piraten-Hochburg so unter meiner Nase liegen konnte, ohne dass ich sie je bemerkte? Tor-tu-ga…… Die Insel der Piraten. Freust du dich schon auf deine Heimat?" Der angesprochene hockte am Boden und seine Schultern bebten, während er still weinte.   
Norrington lachte hämisch. "Ich bringe dich doch nur nach Hause! Freust du dich denn gar nicht?" meinte er mit säuselndem Tonfall. Der Gefangene achtete nicht auf ihn. Zumindest versuchte er es. Denn was ihm blühte, wenn er in Tortuga auftauchte, konnte der Mann in der Zelle nur erahnen. Norrington grinste noch mal und wandte sich dann der anderen Zelle zu. "Zu dir komme ich auch noch!" meinte er spöttelnd. Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen, kam keine Reaktion von seinem zweiten Gefangenen.   
  


~*~

  
Es war nun also beschlossen, dass die Black Pearl die nächste Woche im Hafen von Tortuga vor Anker liegen würde. Die Männer freuten sich sehr über den Beschluss. Landurlaub auf Tortuga war immer etwas Wunderbares. Gibbs war froh, dass er noch eine Woche haben würde, um sich von Julie zu verabschieden. Er hatte das Mädchen wirklich lieb gewonnen. Auch Will und Elizabeth freuten sich auf die Zeit in Tortuga. So konnten sie die Insel kennen lernen und viel Zeit zu zweit verbringen. Doch nicht an diesem Abend. Laurene bestand darauf, dass sie zu viert in ein Gasthaus und zu Abend essen sollten und anschließend noch eine gemütliche Spelunke aufsuchen müssten, um den Abend gemütlich ausklingen zu lassen. Sie hatte sich bereits Elizabeth geschnappt und wollte mit ihr noch einkaufen gehen. Will und Jack blieben zurück.   
"Jack, erzähl mir von meinem Vater." Bat Will auf einmal. Jack sah den jüngeren Mann überrascht an. Dieser stand neben ihm, den Blick hinaus gerichtet auf das blaue Wasser, aufrecht, stolz. Jack zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Wer bist du?" meinte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Wer ich bin? William Turner mein Name und ich bin ein Pirat! Der Sohn von Stiefelriemen - Bill." Meinte Will bestimmt. "Ja, der bist du. Und du bist deinem Vater verdammt ähnlich." Jacks Stimme war leise. "Erzählst du mir jetzt von ihm? Oder muss ich Gibbs fragen?" grienste Will und blickte zu Jack hinüber. Der Pirat wehrte schnell ab. "Bloß nicht! Du weißt, die Geschichten, die Gibbs erzählt entsprechen nie der Wahrheit!" Will lachte auf. "Und deine tun das? ‚Poseidon setzte ein Schiff in die Wellen, auf dem nur ein Mann stand'!" äffte Will Jacks Erzählung nach.   
  


~*~

  
Jack stand am Bug des Schiffes. Einen Dolch in der linken und einen Säbel in der rechten Hand. Er stand mit dem Rücken zum Meer und blickte zum Heck des großen Schiffes, an dem sich die Mannschaft sammelte. Niemand stand ihm bei. Jack war allein. Wie er es immer schon gewesen war. Ein hämisches Lachen wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann zu, der nun auf ihn zu kam, dicht gefolgt von der restlichen Besatzung. "Meuterei!" knurrte Jack den Männern entgegen. Sein Gegenüber lachte nur. "Wie alt bist du? 21 vielleicht 22 Jahre? Was hast du, was dich berechtigt, hier Kapitän zu spielen? Das ist mein Schiff." Jack starrte ihn mit kaltem Blick an. "Das denke ich nicht. Wenn du das Schiff haben willst, nur zu. Ich lasse mich gewiss nicht aussetzen. Hol dir die Pearl, wenn du es nicht lassen kannst!" "Pearl!" schnaubte der ältere Mann verächtlich. "Wer hat dir das Recht gegeben, die Fate umzutaufen?" Jack richtete sich noch weiter auf. "ICH habe mir das Recht gegeben. Ich darf mein Schiff umtaufen, so oft ich will und wenn sie morgen Yellow Jumper heißen soll, dann werde ich das auch tun!" zischte Jack. Die Männer lachten. Nur Jacks Widersacher blieb eiskalt und stumm.   
  
Seit Jack an Bord gekommen war, hatte es Probleme mit Rape gegeben. Schon immer standen sie in einem stummen Wettstreit. Jack hatte gewonnen und der ältere Mann konnte diese Niederlage nicht verkraften. Rape trat nun einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Jacks Griff um den Dolch wurde stärker. "Gib auf!" säuselte der Mann ihm entgegen, doch Jack schüttelte den Kopf. "Du willst das Schiff? Dann hol es dir. Aber ich warne dich. Ich kämpfe, bis du mir das Fleisch von den Knochen ziehst. Ich werde die Pearl nicht so einfach aufgeben!"   
Mit einem Aufschrei stürzten die beiden Männer aufeinander los und ein wütender Kampf entbrannte. Jack war schneller und wendiger als der andere Mann, doch sein gestörter Gleichgewichtssinn machte ihm beizeiten einen Strich durch die Rechnung, was Rape wiederum einen Vorteil verschaffte. Es gelang Jack dennoch, seinen Angreifer mit dem kurzen Dolch eine Schnittwunde am linken Oberarm beizufügen und mit wütendem Knurren zog Rape sich erst einmal zurück. Die erste Runde ging also an Jack.   
"Junge, gib doch einfach auf! Schau dich um! Selbst wenn du mich besiegst, hast du noch immer genug Leute gegen dich stehen. Und du? Du bist alleine. Niemand steht hinter dir!" griente Rape und betrachtete kurz die oberflächliche Wunde an seinem Arm. "Doch!" erklang es auf einmal hinter dem erfahrenen Piraten und ein Mann schlenderte gemütlich über die Planken und stellte sich hinter den jungen Kerl. "Was soll das? Dann geht ihr eben beide drauf!" Der Mann blickte sich um und meinte dann mit ernster Stimme: "Was das soll will ich dir schon sagen, Rape. Er ist der Kapitän. Das Schiff hat sich Jack nicht unrechtmäßig angeeignet. Er hat ein Wissen über die Seefahrt, dass dich alt aussehen lässt und er hat schneid. Du hast erst gemeutert nachdem Dick Chase weg war, weil du zu feige warst, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Jack hier würde für das Schiff und eine Besatzung, die ihm folgt sterben. Das hat er eben bewiesen. Lieber höre ich auf den Befehl eines Jungen, als auf deinen!"   
Jack starrte von einem zum anderen und wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Unter der Mannschaft brach Gemurmel los und tatsächlich nickten einige und lösten sich aus der Traube der Meuterer heraus, um sich zu Jack hinüber zu stellen. Rape konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Blick zeigte puren Hass, als er sah, wie sein Gefolge plötzlich zu seinem Feind überlief. Er hatte also tatsächlich verloren. "Damit sehe ich die Sache als beendet." Meinte Jack schließlich. "Ich bin und bleibe Kapitän der Black Pearl!" Er nickte den Männern zu und wandte sich zum gehen. "An die Arbeit, Männer. Wir wollen schließlich nicht hier verrotten!" "Ay!" tönte der vielstimmige Ruf und die Leute strömten auseinander. Rape blieb zurück und starrte hinter Jack her.   
Die Anspannung wollte nicht nachlassen. Jack hatte Angst. Große Angst, doch durfte er sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Er traute Rape nicht so weit wie er im Nebel sehen konnte und glaubte seine Hand darauf verwetten zu können, dass er nicht zum letzten Mal Probleme mit dem Mann gehabt hatte.   
"Hol dich der Teufel!" Schrie auf einmal jemand hinter ihm und als sich Jack umdrehte, sah er Rape mit hoch erhobenem Dolch auf sich zustürzen. Zu plötzlich kam der Angriff. Jack wollte zur Seite ausweichen, stolperte jedoch über ein überstehendes Brett und stürzte zu Boden. Er sah wie das blitzende Metall auf ihn zukam, doch er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.   
Doch ehe Rape ihn erreicht hatte, rannte von der rechten Seite der Mann herbei, der ihm zuvor schon geholfen hatte und ehe Jack recht wusste, was geschah, stürzte Rape mit einem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden. Er landete auf der Seite und in seiner Brust steckte ein anderer Dolch. "Was…. Ver.. ver-räter!" murmelte der Meuterer, ehe er mit einem Röcheln zusammensank.   
  
Der Mann blickte noch einen Moment auf den Leichnam. Stille lag über dem Schiff. "Tja, er wollte es so." Damit ging er zu Jack und hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. "Alles in Ordnung, Captain?" Der junge Mann nickte und schluckte erst einmal. "Danke, Bill."   
  


~*~

  
"Ein feiner Mann, ein guter Pirat und sehr verlässlich." Meinte Jack daraufhin. "Er hat mir mal das Leben gerettet. Leider konnte ich mich nie revanchieren. Ich schulde ihm so viel. Er wäre stolz auf dich, Will. Und wenn du nur halb so sehr Pirat bist, wie er, dann bist du schon ein besserer als mancher Captain hier auf Tortuga. Klar soweit?" Will nickte. "Mehr wirst du mir ja nicht erzählen, nicht wahr?" meinte er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Jack machte viel zu gerne ein Geheimnis aus sich und seinem Leben. "Nein." Lautete die monotone Antwort des Piraten. "Und jetzt komm. Ich hab Durst!" griente Jack plötzlich.   
  
Heute saßen die vier in einem anderen Gasthaus. Dieses hieß "Schiffswrack", doch es war nichts Besonderes. Die Gasthäuser auf Tortuga schienen irgendwie alle gleich zu sein. Lachend erzählten die drei gerade von ihrer Flucht von Port Royal. Laurene hörte aufmerksam zu und lachte ebenfalls. Jack wunderte sich gerade darüber, dass die junge Frau heute so gar nicht ihrem gewohnten Hobby - reden ohne Punkt und Komma - nachging, als die Türe aufging und Gibbs hereinkam. Suchend sah er sich um und erblickte schließlich den Captain am Tisch. Er kam herüber und sein Blick wirkte, als wäre soeben die Welt untergegangen. "Jack!" zischte der Mann, als er den Tisch erreicht hatte. Alle vier blickten auf und beim Anblick des Gesichtsausdrucks, erstarb ihnen das Lachen in der Kehle. "Was ist los? Ist etwas mit dem Baby? Wo ist das Kind überhaupt?" gab Jack zurück. "Julie ist bei Mister Cotton. Jack, ich muss dir etwas erzählen…" flüsterte der Mann und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Verschwörerisch beugte er sich vor und die vier am Tisch taten es ihm gleich.   
  
"Jack, Gerüchte gehen um…. Ich habe sie vorhin gehört… es …" Wie ein gehetztes Tier blickte sich der Mann um und senkte die Stimme noch mehr. "… es heißt, die … GREYHOUND sei zurück."  
  
Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Jacks Antlitz.   
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Tadaaa!! Man glaubt es kaum, aber ich habe mal wieder ein Kapitel geschrieben und dieses mal ist es nicht ganz so blöd!   
An den Reviews (bzw. den nicht-Reviews) glaube ich zu erkennen, dass ihr das letzte Kap auch mistig fandet…. *snif* Sorry for that! Aber jetzt kommt ein Aufschwung! *g* (Hey, ich bin extra am Donnerstagabend zu Hause geblieben, damit ich für euch weiterschreiben kann!!) Ich hoffe, ich konnte hiermit wieder ein bisschen Spannung aufbauen, ohne zu übertreiben… Viele Mysterien tun sich auf! *gg* Aber mehr davon im nächsten Kap. *   
Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt wieder mal fleißig Reviews…. *lieb guck*   
  


  
@Shelley: Ok. Wie gesagt, ich hab die gute Frau nirgends gefunden, werd sie dann eben ab jetzt mit Anamaria schreiben. Bord wird ab jetzt auch so geschrieben, wie du es haben willst, sonst brichst du dir beim Stolpern nochmal die Nase. Ob nun Aye, Ay oder Ai is ja wohl ziemlich schnuppe.   
Tja. Wie alt ist Laurene? Und bitte, warum sollte sie die Geschichten um die Pearl nicht kennen, wo sie doch schon ziemlich viel Zeit mit Jack verbracht haben muss, wenn sie ihn doch so verehrt. BTW: mag sein, dass es im Film ned so war (oder ned deutlich wird), aber bei mir sind Jack und Bill befreundet gewesen. Zwangsläufig wird er Laurene auch mal was von ihm erzählt haben. Du greifst gerne vor. Wenn ich jedesmal alles aufklären wollte, hätte die Story ein einziges Kapitel oder wäre ziemlich langweilig.  
  
@Pearl: Joa. Jetzt gibbet wieder was zu lesen, aber dir hat es wohl nach dem Lesen die Sprache verschlagen... ja, ich weiß, das letzte Kap war echt nicht toll. Ich hoffe, es wird wieder besser.   
  
@Azrael: *knuddel* danke, das is lieb von dir! Aber: büdde, büdde ned sterben! Gibt scheinbar eh nur noch 3 Leute, die die Story noch lesen... da wäre es echt doof, wenn du mir jetzt auch noch wegsterben würdest. Ich tu echt, was ich kann...*tippt, bis die Tastatur brennt*  
  
  



	11. Dangers in the fog

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
noch immer unbedenklich... oder?   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Und weiter gehts mit den wirren Gedankengängen einer Studentin, dies Spaß daran hat, Blödsinn zu schreiben *g*  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 10**  
  


Dunkelheit. Tiefe, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Schmerz, Angst, Hass.   
Jack zitterte kurz, doch schnell hatte sich der Pirat wieder im Griff. 'Nur Gerüchte!' dachte er und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung. Der Mann schluckte schwer, dann blickte er Gibbs an und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen. "Soso. Die Greyhound also? Woher stammen die Gerüchte?"  
Gibbs nickte bestimmt. Sein Blick huschte über die Anwesenden hinweg und nur zu deutlich erkannte er das Unverständnis und die Verwirrung in den Gesichtern der jungen Leute. "Ähm.... Greyhound?" fragte Laurene dazwischen. "Jack? Wer oder was ist die Greyhound?" Doch ehe Jack Luft holen konnte, um Laurene eine Antwort zu geben, hatte Gibbs schon das Wort ergriffen und in seiner gewohnten, leisen und verschwörerischen Erzählart begann er, die jungen Leute über dieses ominöse Schiff aufzuklären.   
"Vor etlichen Jahren begann diese Sache... dutzende, hunderte von Schiffen verschwanden spurlos. Trümmer wurden überall an Land gespült... und Leichen. Schrecklich entstellte Leichen. Gerüchte wurden laut, Geschichten von einem stolzen und schnellen Schiff, das raubend und mordend die Meere unsicher machte. Es hieß, die Besatzung sei mit dem Teufel im Bunde und der Kapitän sei der Sohn des Leibhaftigen. Eines Tages endete der Spuk ebenso schnell, wie er begonnen hatte und die Meere wurden nur mehr von den normalen Piratenschiffen unsicher gemacht. Nichts ist bekannt aus jener Zeit, wer diese Besatzung und dieser Kapitän waren, was das für ein Schiff war... nichts! Es wurde gesagt, dass viele Schiffe im Nebel vernichtet wurden und dass es ein besonderes Schiff sein musste. Diesem Rätsel wurde von den zitternden Menschen der Name Greyhound verpasst. Und das sind die Geschichten über die Greyhound, die immer wieder umgehen. Doch jetzt... jetzt beginnt es von vorne. Schiffe verschwinden spurlos, es gibt keine Überlebenden, keine Berichte."   
"Aber solche Geschichten gibt es doch immer wieder... ich meine, über die Black Pearl kursierten damals auch so viele Geschichten. Keine Überlebenden, eine geisterhafte Crew unter der Leitung eines schrecklichen Captains. Oder die El Matador! Über dieses Schiff wurde dasselbe erzählt. Die Devil, die Imperator oder die Fransac... es gibt doch schon immer Geschichten über geisterhafte Piratenschiffe!" meinte Will skeptisch. Jack starrte den jüngeren Mann an. Seine Hände, vor den Blicken der anderen verborgen, da er sie unter dem Tisch hatte, krallten sich förmlich in seine Kleidung und am liebsten hätte er dem törichten jungen Mann eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Doch er hielt sich zurück und schnaubte nur. "Was weißt du schon!" zischte er leise und wandte sich dann an Gibbs. "Also? Woher kommen die Gerüchte?"   
"Vor einer halben Stunde ist ein Schiff eingelaufen... ich habe ein Gespräch mitbekommen, in dem sich einer der Matrosen mit einem Wirt unterhalten hat. Er erzählte von Wrackteilen, die in einiger Entfernung von Tortuga auf den Wellen schwimmen. Daraufhin habe ich mit umgehört... es ist das vierte Wrack in den letzten zwei Wochen. Außerdem werden seit einiger Zeit wieder Schiffe vermisst, die spurlos verschwunden sein sollen. Das ist eindeutig die Handschrift der Greyhound!" Jack winkte ab. "Gerüchte und Geschichten. Ständig werden Schiffe vermisst... warum soll ausgerechnet jetzt die Greyhound zurückgekehrt sein? Und von wo? Nein, Gibbs. Hör auf, die Leute verrückt zu machen!"  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Jack auf und verließ die Gaststätte, ehe die anderen noch recht verstanden, was er tat. Etwas irritiert blieben diese zurück.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Türe des Gasthauses hinter sich geschlossen, stürmte Jack mit schnellen Schritten los, die Straße hinunter in Richtung des Hafens von Tortuga. Es konnte nicht sein, nein, es DURFTE nicht sein! Greyhound. Immer wieder hörte er den Namen jenes geisterhaften Piratenschiffes, jenes Schattens.   
  


~*~

  
Fredo Rastero saß neben dem Bett des Jungen, den sie vor etwa drei Wochen aus dem Wasser gefischt hatten. Er hatte Mitleid mit dem Knaben. Der Junge mochte etwa 9 Jahre alt sein und noch immer saß ihm der Schreck in den Gliedern. Es war ein Wunder, dass er den Angriff überlebt hatte und noch ein größeres Wunder war es, dass gerade zu jenem Zeitpunkt die Sniper an dem Ort vorbeigekommen war. Sonst wäre er wohl ertrunken.   
Das Kind schlief, doch unruhig zuckten immer wieder seine Muskeln und seine Lider bewegten sich rasch. Fredo legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Jungen und es schien, als würde dieser in seinem Traum, die Nähe des anderen fühlen. Jack wurde ruhiger. Fredo selbst hatte im Moment frei und er beschloss, sich um den jungen Passagier zu kümmern.   
  
Oft stand der Junge seit jenen Tagen neben Fredo Rastero am Steuer der Sniper. Sie redeten viel und Fredo wurde für Jack zu einem Anker. Jene Person, zu der der Junge immer gehen konnte, jene Person, die zuvor Leo Franklin gewesen war. Ein Freund. Und vielleicht auch ein Vater.   
  
„Hier, Jack." Der Junge drehte sich um und blickte irritiert von Fredos Hand zu seinem Gesicht. Der Mann lächelte. „Was?" Fredo steckte ihm erneut den Dolch hin. Es war ein wahres Schmuckstück. „Der ist für dich." Meinte der Mann leichthin. „Aber warum denn?" Fredo lachte. „Brauche ich einen Grund, um dir einen Dolch zu schenken? Na gut. Weil du keine Waffe hast und ich mich wohler fühlen würde, wenn du eine hättest. Oder weil ich den Dolch gesehen habe und an dich denken musste. Oder einfach, weil es jetzt ein Jahr her ist, dass du an Bord gekommen bist. Such dir was aus, Junge. Aber nimm ihn, ja? Mach einem alten Mann eine Freude!"   
Jack lachte. „Ja ja, du alter Mann! Er ist wunderschön… aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Er muss dich ja einiges gekostet haben." Fredo machte ein verschwörerisches Gesicht. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich ihn gekauft habe?" meinte er leise und zwinkerte Jack dann mit einem Auge zu. „Bitte nimm ihn." Bat er dann erneut. Jack nickte. „Danke!" murmelte er und umarmte Fredo kurz.   
  


~*~

  
Seine Hand glitt an seinen Gürtel, wo sein Dolch steckte. DER Dolch. Mit festem Griff umschloss er den Schaft der Waffe. Wenn dieses Schiff tatsächlich zurückgekehrt war, wo auch immer es gewesen sein mochte, so konnte dies für Jack nur eines bedeuten: Krieg, Kampf auf Leben und Tod, ein blutiges Ende! Der Pirat hatte den Hafen erreicht und sah sich um. Mond und Sterne lagen verborgen hinter dicken Wolken, die kein Licht durchdringen ließen. Es war kalt. Ungewöhnlich kalt für diese Gegend und Nebel waberte in dichten Schwaden auf die Insel zu. Kein Lüftchen schien sich zu regen und dennoch kam die dichte weiße Wand immer näher. Jack fröstelte.   
  


~*~

  
„Jack? Jack!" Jack vernahm den Ruf und rannte geschwind an Deck. Nebelschwaden schlugen ihm entgegen, als er die Türe zum Mannschaftsdeck hinter sich gelassen hatte. Kaum konnte er den Masten in der Mitte des Schiffes erkennen. „Ja?" rief er irritiert aus. „Komm mal hoch aufs Achterdeck!" hörte er erneut die Stimme des Kapitäns. Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken tat Jack, wie ihm geheißen wurde und kletterte die steile Treppe zum Achterdeck hinauf. Dort standen der Kapitän und sein Steuermann. Jack trat hinzu. „Hier bin ich." Meinte er nur.   
Die beiden Männer blickten herüber und nickten ihm zu. Dann winkte Captain Naston den Jungen heran. „Jack, sieh dich mal um. Was siehst du?" Jack lachte kurz auf. „Nebel, Nebel und noch mehr Nebel." „Gut. Und wo sind wir?" fragte der Kapitän weiter.   
Jack schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er ging jede Kursänderung in Gedanken durch, die sie in den letzten Tagen vorgenommen hatten, überschlug die ungefähre Geschwindigkeit der Sniper und den letzten, ihm bekannten Standort. „Hm." Meinte er schließlich. „Ich denke, etwa 2 bis 3 Seemeilen vor der Küste Südamerikas. Ich würde jetzt sagen, in der Nähe von Caracas. Aber das kann eigentlich nicht sein, oder? Wir sind bei den Inseln unter dem Wind losgesegelt und wollten doch mit der Ware nach Port Ryoal. Dann wären wir ein wenig vom Kurs abgekommen."   
Dave Naston nickte anerkennend und Fredo Rastero blickte voller Stolz auf den Jungen. „Nein, Jack. Du hast tatsächlich recht. Wir wollten noch Waren an Bord nehmen in Caracas. Aber mit diesem Nebel können wir uns nicht in den Hafen wagen und wenn wir noch länger warten, verzögert sich unsere Ankunft in Port Royal zu sehr. Wir werden also sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen." Meinte Fredo. Der Kapitän klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. "Alle Achtung, junger Freund. Ich selbst hätte es wohl ganz ohne Karte und Nautischen Geräten nicht so schnell berechnen können. Und noch dazu in diesem Nebel. Du hast wirklich viel gelernt. So. Und jetzt kletterst du mal mit Fredo auf das Backdeck und lernst noch, wie man ein Lot fällt. Ach, und Jack? Warst du schon mal da oben?"   
Der Captain deutete grinsend auf die Steile Treppe, die vom Achterdeck auf das Puppdeck führte. „Nein, Sir, bislang war es mir noch untersagt, dort herumzuklettern." Fredo lachte. „Warum bezweifle ich, dass du es nicht trotzdem schon erkundet hast?" schmunzelte der Mann. „Nun, dann erhältst du die Erlaubnis, dich mit Fredo auch dort oben noch umzusehen. So und jetzt: Ab mit euch und fällt mir mal ein sauberes Lot. Ich möchte nicht bei den kleinen Inseln vor der Küste auf Grund laufen. „Ay, Sir!" meinten die beiden und machten sich an die Arbeit.   
  
„Was ist denn los?" fragte Jack auf einmal. Fredo blickte nicht von seiner Arbeit auf. „Was meinst du damit?" „Naja. Das eben war komisch. Warum ist der Captain so daran interessiert, dass ich das hier noch lerne? Und dann das Puppdeck… Irgendwie ist es seltsam, dass er plötzlich solches Interesse an meinen Fähigkeiten hat." Fredo lachte. „Du hast ihn beeindruckt. Er ist einfach der Meinung, dass du alles lernen solltest, was man an Bord eines Schiffes wissen muss. Ist das denn falsch?" „Nein, ich freue mich ja, dass…. FREDO!" Jack wich nach hinten weg und starrte mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das, was sich soeben schräg vor dem Bug der Sniper aus dem sich lichtenden Nebel geschält hatte. Ein Schiff und es sah nicht freundlich aus. „Verdammt… sieh dir die Flagge an.. ein Jolly Roger. Es ist kein Versehen, dass sie vor unserem Bug sitzen! Jack, lauf! Lauf zum Captain!" Jack rannte die schmale Treppe hinunter und am anderen Ende des bewaffneten Handelsschiffes wieder hinauf. „Piraten!" Schrie er schon, doch im Knall der abgefeuerten Kanonen des gegnerischen Schiffes erstickte sein Ruf ungehört.   
Jack wirbelte herum. Wie in Zeitlupe, so schien es ihm, sah er den Qualm von den Kanonen aufsteigen, sah, wie die Kugel im Bug der Sniper einschlug, sah Holz bersten und Rauch aufsteigen, sah, wie Fredo Rastero vom Bugdeck geschleudert wurde und mit einem lauten Knall auf den Bohlen des Decks aufschlug.   
Die Mannschaft kam durch den Knall alarmiert an Deck, der Kapitän brüllte seine Befehle, Tumult brach los. Doch Jack stand an Bord, als wäre er dort festgewachsen und starrte auf den reglosen Körper, der unweit von ihm auf den dunklen Brettern lag. „Nein!" flüsterte er und spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Nicht schon wieder!"   
  


~*~

  
Captain Jack Sparrow schritt den Pier entlang. Ernsthaft darum bemüht, die Fassung zu bewahren. Nein! Die Greyhound existierte nicht. Nicht mehr. Viele Jahre war es jetzt still gewesen um dieses geheimnisvolle Geisterschiff. Niemand hatte mehr davon gesprochen, niemand glaubte mehr daran. Sie konnte nicht zurück sein. Jack atmete tief ein und setzte sich schließlich an den Rand des Steges, den Blick auf die Nebelschwaden gerichtet.   
Kein Schiff tauchte auf, Keine Kanonenschüsse hallten über das Meer und den Hafen. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Jack wieder beruhigt. Er lächelte. „Lass die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen!" murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Was war, kehrt nicht wieder."   
„Warum? Was war denn?" Jack sprang auf. „Will! Was schleichst du dich so an?" murrte der Captain. Ich gehe jetzt erst mal an Bord der Pearl und sehe dort nach dem Rechten. Geh zurück und mach dir einen schönen Abend, Junior. Deine Verlobte wartet gewiss schon auf dich!" Will betrachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam. „Denk nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, wie du auf den Namen ‚Greyhound' reagiert hast, Jack. Warum? Was weißt du über dieses Schiff?" Jack lachte erneut. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht existiert. Gibbs steigert sich manchmal in seine Geschichten zu sehr hinein."   
Will seufzte und blickte nun ebenfalls hinaus aufs Wasser. Oder vielmehr auf den Nebel. „Die Broken Heart wird es schwer haben, in diesem Nebel den Hafen zu finden." Meinte er schließlich. Jack schluckte. Die Heart! Schon längst hätte das Schiff hier eintreffen müssen. Anamaria war eine kluge Frau und ein guter Captain. Warum war der verdammte Kahn noch immer nicht hier angekommen?   
„Jack?" Der Pirat wandte sich dem jüngeren zu. „Was denn?" „Lassen wir dieses geisterhafte Piratenschiff mal weg… aber… Die Heart hätte doch mittlerweile nachkommen müssen, oder? Ich meine… wenn Gibbs doch gesagt hat, dass Wrackteile in der Nähe gefunden wurden… sie muss ja nicht von der Greyhound angegriffen worden sein, aber ich meine…. Verdammt, Jack! Kann es nicht sein, dass sie Auf Grund gelaufen sind oder so?" „Nein!" herrschte Jack zurück. „Das war irgendein Schiff. Aber nicht die Broken Heart. Nicht, wenn Anamaria der Kapitän auf dem Schiff ist. Niemals." Will schwieg. ‚Bitte lass mich recht behalten!' schickte Jack seinen Gedanken über die sanften Wellen in die Ferne. „Sie kommen sicherlich bald an." Meinte er dann bestimmt. „Und jetzt komm endlich. Es ist kalt hier draußen. Lass uns lieber was trinken gehen. Warum bist du überhaupt nachgekommen? Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen." Jacks Stimme klang unbesorgt und munter. Doch Will konnte nicht so recht glauben, was der Pirat da sagte. „Wir haben uns nur gewundert… uns vielleicht sogar Sorgen gemacht." Antwortete er schließlich. „Es sieht dir nicht ähnlich, so einfach zu verschwinden. „Es geht mir gut. Und jetzt komm!" griente Jack, nahm den jüngeren am Ärmel und zog ihn vom Anlegesteg weg. Weit kamen sie nicht.   
  
„Mister Cotton! Das Kind sollte bei dieser Kälte nicht hier draußen sein!" meinte Jack, als er das Besatzungsmitglied mitsamt Papagei und Kind auf sich zukommen sah. Der Mann betrachtete kurz das Kind und nickte dann. „Komm mal her, kleine Julie!" meinte Jack plötzlich und nahm das Kind aus den Armen des alten Mannes. Will grinste. Ja, beim Anblick kleiner Kinder wurde der härteste Pirat weich. Er strich dem Kind sanft über die Wange. „Sie ist wirklich ein süßer kleiner Fratz." Meinte der junge Mann nachdenklich. Jack grinste. „Kommt der Junior beim Anblick der kleinen Teppichratte etwa auf dumme Gedanken? Deine Verlobte hockt oben im Gasthaus. Kannst es ihr ja mal vorschlagen!" Will lachte auf. „Nein, danke. Das Geschrei würde mich auf Dauer in den Wahnsinn treiben!" gab er zurück. „Aber man könnte tatsächlich auf dumme Gedanken kommen… so ein kleines Kind ist schon was Niedliches. Allerdings hat Elizabeth da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden." Jack lachte. „Rrah! Zum Angriff! Hände hoch! Rraah! Feuer! Rrrrah! Rrah!" Jack blickte irritiert zu dem Papagei, der auf Cottons Schulter hockte und aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen tapste.   
„Ganz recht. Hände hoch!" erklang eine eisige Stimme hinter ihnen.   
  


~*~

  
„Nun gut… ich gehe mal wieder zu Mister Cotton. Ich fürchte, der Mann ist mit der kleinen Julie etwas überfordert." Meinte Gibbs auf einmal. Elizabeth und Laurene blickten überrascht auf. „Einen Moment noch, Gibbs. Bitte, jetzt mal kein Seemansgarn. Wie viel ist an den Geschichten dran? Ich meine über die Greyhound?" murmelte Elizabeth leise.   
Gibbs seufzte. „Das Problem, junge Miss Swann ist folgendes: Niemand weiß etwas. Es gibt keine Augenzeugenberichte. Nur jede Menge vermisster und zerstörter Schiffe und einen großen Haufen Leichen. Versteht ihr? Wer immer diese Überfälle auch durchführt… das ist Piraterie in ihrer schrecklichsten Form. Mord und Folter. Schiffe werden nicht gekapert, sondern zerstört. Die Besatzung wird nicht ausgesetzt, oder an Bord genommen und zu Piraten ausgebildet, sondern dahingemetzelt. Niemand weiß etwas Genaueres. Vielleicht sind es auch viele Schiffe. Vielleicht sind es tatsächlich Zufälle… aber wer weiß das schon? Ich muss jetzt wirklich los." Meinte der Mann auf einmal und stand auf. „Danke, Gibbs." Doch er war schon verschwunden. Laurene und Elizabeth starrten sich an.   
  


~*~

  
„Und ganz langsam umdrehen!" erklang die Stimme nochmals. Jack, Will und Mister Cotton taten, wie ihnen befohlen worden war. Jacks Kinnlade klappte förmlich nach unten, als er sah, wer ihm die Pistole vors Gesicht hielt. Niemand geringeres als Commodore Norrington stand dort, flankiert von einigen seiner Männer und grinste dem Piraten siegesgewiss ins Gesicht. „Überraschung!" meinte der Mann mit ebenso kalter Stimme, wir er schon zuvor gesprochen hatte. „Wie…" murmelte Jack, doch mit einem kurzen Blick konnte er sich schon zusammenreimen woher der Mann auf einmal kam. Zumindest zum Teil.   
Unweit der Männer waren nun zwei Beiboote am Pier angebunden. Der Nebel war nach wie vor ziemlich dicht, deshalb war es ihnen wohl gelungen, ungesehen an die Insel heranzukommen. Wie es Norrington jedoch gelungen war, in diesem dichten Nebel die schmale Einfahrt zum Hafen der Piratenstadt zu finden, welche versteckt in einer Bucht lag, war Jack ein Rätsel. Das konnte er nur durch Insiderinformationen geschafft haben, was bedeutete, dass Norrington wohl einen übergelaufenen Piraten oder einen Gefangenen an Bord seines Schiffes hatte.   
„Hände hoch, habe ich gesagt!" knurrte Norrington. Jack lachte grimmig. „Soll ich das Kind auf den Boden schmeißen, oh großer Commodore?" Der Mann lachte hämisch. „Nein, nicht ganz. Aber der große Jack Sparrow darf das Kind einem meiner Männer geben. Er hält nämlich meine Tochter im Arm."   
  


~*~

  
„Hast du schon mal davon gehört? Von diesen Geschichten?" Wandte sich Elizabeth nach dem Schweigen, dass bei Gibbs' Gehen eingetreten war an die andere Frau. Laurene schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber so wie der gute Gibbs das erzählt hat, liegen diese Vorkommnisse einige Zeit zurück. Das bedeutet also nicht allzu viel." Elizabeth nickte schweigend. „Lass uns gehen." Meinte sie schließlich.   
  


~*~

  
„Armes Kind." Meinte Jack schnippisch, als ein Soldat zu ihm trat und ihm das Baby aus den Armen nahm. Die kleine fing an zu quengeln. Norrington blickte ihn nur kalt an und erwiderte nichts weiter. Mit einem Wink rief er einen weiteren Mann herbei. Die anwesenden Soldaten hatten die drei Piraten mittlerweile umzingelt und einer trat nun vor und zog die Jack so verhassten Eisen hervor. Während ihnen die Ketten angelegt wurden, meinte Norrington: „Wo ist die Tochter des Gouverneurs?" Die Männer schwiegen. Norrington trat dicht heran und setzte Will die Pistole an die Brust. „Ich frage noch einmal: Wo ist Elizabeth?"  
Der Lauf der Pistole bohrte sich förmlich in Wills Brust, doch er sagte nichts. Zwar waren die Soldaten unauffällig gekleidet, doch sie wirkten zu sauber, als dass sie in der Piratenstadt nicht sofort ins stachen. Die Chancen standen somit gut, dass sie sich nicht auf die Suche nach Elizabeth begeben würden. Der Commodore drehte die Pistole herum und schlug Will mit dem Griff in den Nacken. Er hatte gut getroffen, denn bewusstlos ging der junge Mann zu Boden.   
Norrington stieß Will mit dem Stiefel in die Seite, so dass der bewusstlose auf den Rücken rollte. Dann setzte er ihm den Fuß an den Hals. „Wo ist meine Frau?" fragte er säuselnd in Jacks Richtung. Doch dieser antwortete nicht. Der Commodore verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig. Ein leises Röcheln erklang vom Boden. „Er wird es nicht einmal wirklich merken, wenn er jetzt stirbt." Meinte Norrington mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Noch ein letztes Mal: Wo ist Elizabeth Swann?" Wills Lippen wurden bereits blau und das Röcheln ging Jack durch Mark und Bein. „Lassen sie ihn!" zischte er. „Elizabeth ist irgendwo dort oben in der Stadt unterwegs. Ich kann ihnen wirklich nicht sagen, wo sie das Mädchen finden, sie streift mit einer neuen Bekannten durch die Gegend." Norrington stieß einen kurzen Wutschrei aus und ließ dann tatsächlich von dem jungen Mann am Boden ab.   
„Was denn? Können sie es nicht verkraften, dass sie sie nicht liebt? Sie können einfach nicht verlieren, was, Norrington?" Mit einem Ruck drehte sich der Commodore herum und noch ehe Jack es ganz realisierte, hatte der andere ihm schon den Griff seiner Pistole gegen die Schläfe geknallt. Jack taumelte und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht verloren." Zischte der Commodore dem Mann zu. „Sicher nicht?" gab Jack zurück. Ein lauter Knall ließ den Piraten zusammenzucken.  
  


~*~

  
Elizabeth zuckte zusammen. Soeben hatten die beiden jungen Frauen das Gasthaus verlassen, als ein lauter Knall über die Häuser Tortugas dröhnte. Gleich darauf folgte ein seltsames Geräusch und nach kurzem ein weiterer Knall. Explosionen, wie Elizabeth glaubte. „Was ist das?" flüsterte sie ihrer Begleiterin ängstlich zu. Laurene erstarrte und ihr Blick war hinunter gerichtet auf den Hafen, besser wohl, auf die Bucht, in der der Hafen lag. Sie schluckte. „Kanonen, Sweetheart. Kanonen. Sieh nur!" damit deutete sie hinunter. Elizabeth folgte ihrem Fingerzeig und traute ihren Augen nicht. „Das… das ist die Huntress!"   
  
Aus dem Nebel schälten sich langsam die Umrisse eines Schiffes heraus und unverkennbar handelte es sich dabei um die Huntress. Auch wenn der Name am Rumpf des Schiffes noch nicht zu erkennen war, war sich Elizabeth absolut sicher. Sie hatte dieses Schiff so oft gesehen, den stolz der königlichen Marine, den Stolz ihres Mannes. Es bestand kein Irrtum. Doch wie war Norrington hier her gelangt? Die Stadt und der Hafen lagen versteckt in einer Bucht und bei diesem Nebel konnte der Commodore sie unmöglich gesehen haben. Laurene ergriff Elizabeths Hand. „Los komm, wir sollten möglichst weit weg vom Hafen Schutz suchen." Die junge Frau jedoch sträubte sich heftig dagegen. „Wo ist Will? Und Jack? Was, wenn sie dort unten sind, wenn sie verletzt werden? Ich muss Will finden!" Elizabeth stand kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall. Laurene zeigte keine Gnade und zog sie mit sich. „Lass mich! Ich muss zu Will!" Schrie Elizabeth.   
Patsch! Eine saftige Ohrfeige brachte sie zum Schweigen. Überrascht starrte sie Laurene an. „Hör mir jetzt gut zu. Dort hinunter zu rennen, kommt einem Selbstmord gleich. Will und Jack sind große Jungs, okay? Sie werden auf sich aufpassen. Denk daran, dass sie schon andere Gefahren überstanden haben. Also reiß dich jetzt zusammen. Wenn das dort unten wirklich diese Huntress ist, wie du sagst, dann solltest du auf DICH aufpassen. Und jetzt komm mit und verhalt dich leise." Elizabeth biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte schweigend. „Gut." Damit zog Laurene sie weiter mit sich.   
  


~*~

  
Wieder und wieder ertönte das unverkennbare Geräusch abgefeuerter Kanonen. Die ersten Schiffe, die im Hafen vor Anker lagen, vielen bereits den Flammen zum Opfer. Die Piraten waren zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. Jack schloss die Augen. ‚nicht die Pearl, bitte nicht die Pearl!' dachte er bei sich. „Halten sie das für klug, Commodore? Bei diesem Bombardement könnte Elizabeth sterben." Der Mann zuckte die Schultern. „Ein tragisches Opfer im Krieg gegen die Piraterie und Gesetzlosigkeit." Meinte er leise. Jack starrte ihn mit offnem Mund an. Was war das für ein Mann? Das Baby und Will waren in dem anderen Boot und Jack und Mister Cotton saßen in dem Boot mit dem Commodore. Sie ruderten ungehindert vom Hafen weg und dann hinter der Huntress auf die Backbordseite zu. Norrington grinste teuflisch. „Eigentlich habe ich, was ich wollte. Du bist überflüssig!" Damit stieß er den völlig überrumpelten Mister Cotton über Bord. „Nein!" schrie Jack. „Norrington, sie Mistkerl. Wie soll er denn schwimmen, mit dem Gewicht an Händen und Füßen?" Norrington grinste. „Nicht mein Problem." Der Mann ging unter, kam jedoch bald prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. Jack wäre seinem Gegenüber am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, doch ein Pistolenlauf im Nacken lehrte ihm schnell, lieber Ruhe zu bewahren.   
Je näher sie der Huntress kamen, desto deutlicher wurden auch die Umrisse der beiden anderen Kriegsschiffe, die in der nähe des Schiffes lagen und ebenfalls unablässig feuerten. Die Kanonen waren wohl auf dem neuesten Stand, denn sie hatten eine sehr große Reichweite. Die alten Kanonen, die auf Tortuga zur Verteidigung postiert waren und nun endlich auch langsam das Feuer erwiderten, konnten den drei Schiffen nicht wirklich schaden. „Tja, Sparrow. Dieses mal bin ich es, der weit im Voraus geplant hat." Lachte Norrington. „Es gibt immer noch ein paar Gegebenheiten, die man nicht vorausplanen kann." Erwiderte Jack leise. „Und mit denen rechne ICH. Die Genugtuung wird bald aus ihrem Gesicht weichen, Commodore." Lachen war die einzige Antwort, die Jack erhielt.   
  
„Willkommen an Bord der Huntress, meine Herren!" Jack hätte Norrington gerne das zufriedene, selbstgefällige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Doch er saß dieses Mal tatsächlich am kürzeren Hebel!   
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Puh, geschafft! Ich habe mich ganz doll beeilt, damit ich euch noch ein Kapitel zum Lesen geben kann. Denn morgen früh düse ich nach Bonn auf die Ringcon! *freu*  
  
Tja, fassen wir mal zusammen:   
  


--> Norrington hat also eine Tochter, doch noch immer ist ungeklärt, woher er sie hat und was dieses arme kleine Wesen nachts alleine auf dem Pier in Port Royal gemacht hat.  
--> Irgendein Pirat war so bekloppt, den Commodore mit einer kleinen Kriegsflotte in die schön versteckte Bucht zu lotsen; Tortuga als Hochburg der Piraterie fällt weg.   
--> Irgendein Schiff zieht durch die Meere und zerstört alles, was ihm vor die Kanonen kommt  
--> Wer ist eigentlich der zweite „Passagier" an Bord der Huntress?  
--> Die Broken Heart ist noch immer nicht aufgetaucht… waren das etwa die geheimnisvollen Wrackteile?  
--> Und was zum Henker hat Jack alles erlebt, dass ihn schon die Erwähnung des Namens Greyhound so nervös macht?   
--> Will und Jack sind wohl nun Gefangene des Commodore. Was hat er mit ihnen vor? Und was wird aus Elizabeth und Laurene? Gibt es noch eine Hoffnung für sie alle?  
  


Viele Fragen, keine Antworten (Sorry, aber dann würd das Kap viel zu lang werden…). Geduld, Geduld. Wenn ich von der Ringcon zurück bin, setz ich mich gleich an das nächste Kapitelchen und dort gibt es mal ein oder zwei Antworten… aber nur, wenn mir ganz schnell was Gutes einfällt….   
  
Reviews erhofft & erwünscht!   
  
  


@Shelley: Danke.   
Zum "toten" Bill komm ich noch. Die selben Überlegungen hab ich nämlich auch schon lange angestellt. Tortugas Lage ist tatsächlich kein Geheimnis, aber die Insel ist ja nicht unbedingt klein, und wo genau, in welcher Bucht die Piraten versteckt sind, wir der Herr Commodore wohl nicht gewusst haben, zumindest hat er ja bislang noch nichts gegen sie unternommen. Deswegen braucht er den Piraten.   
Und da hast du dich geirrt. In dem Kap wurde Jack die Pearl nicht geklaut, sondern er selbst hatte sie gerade erst bekommen.   
  
@Pearl: Oi... Danke! Das ist echt lieb von dir! *snif*  
  
@Azrael: Leider dieses WE keine brennende Tastatur... dafür RingCon. *vorVorfreudeplatz* Aber ich schreib weiter, sobald ich wieder den Fuß durch die Türe gesetzt habe. Versprochen!  
Jepp, diese Gedanken rauschten auch schon durch mein irres Gehirn. Da ja die Piraten verdammt und nicht totzukriegen waren, war Bill noch am Leben... bis Will den Fluch aufhob. *stelltsichvorwiebillertrinkt* Outch!!  
Wart mal ab, durch welche Hölle der liebe Will noch gehen wird... er hat in der Gefangenschaft vieeeel Zeit zum Nachdenken! *teuflischgrins*   
  
  
  



	12. Captive:::: R

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
**R** Dieses Kap ist sicherlich nicht mehr unbedenklich!  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Etwas lang, aber ich konnte das Kap nicht teilen, das hätte den Kontext zerrisssen...   
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 11**  
  


„Willkommen an Bord der Huntress, meine Herren!"   
  
Von weit her vernahm Will die Worte und bemühte sich, aus diesem Dämmerzustand, in dem er sich gerade befand, aufzuwachen. Doch das erwies sich als äußerst schwierig. Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Dennoch verspürte Will den Schmerz im Nacken und stellte irritiert fest, dass es ihm schwer viel, zu schlucken. Was war passiert?   
Unsanft wurde er gerüttelt und anschließend einfach gepackt und davon gezerrt. Über raue Planken hinweg, die seine Kleidung aufrieben. Die Soldaten machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihn zu tragen. Steile Treppen hinunter, und erneut über rauen Boden hinweg. Hinter sich hörte er gedämpft das Poltern eines stürzenden Körpers.   
  
Jack biss die Zähne zusammen, als er sich am Ende der Treppe aufrappelte. Irgendjemand hinter ihm hatte ihn so fest gestoßen, dass er jetzt ein gutes Stück die Treppe hinunter gefallen war. Seine Schulter schmerzte, ebenso seine Hüfte und noch immer hämmerte sein Kopf. Ein schmales Rinnsal von Blut zog sich von seiner Schläfe zu seinem Kinn hinunter.   
Die Soldaten öffneten die Türe zu einer Zelle und schliffen Will hinein, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. Jack wollte ebenfalls in die Zelle gehen, doch er wurde an der Schulter gepackt und mit Schwung zurückgerissen. Erneut stürzte der Pirat und kniete nun auf dem dreckigen Boden. Zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen stieß er einen wüsten Fluch aus, der ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht einbrachte.   
Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, doch er hob erneut den Kopf und grinste seinem Widersacher triumphierend ins Gesicht. „Fühlen sie sich jetzt besser?" meinte er nur. Der Mann starrte ihn an. Und zog seine Pistole. „Aufstehen." Zischte er nur. Jack rappelte sich wieder hoch. „Aber natürlich doch. Wie ihr befehlt, Hochwürden!" Doch der provozierende Tonfall, den Jack angeschlagen hatte, verfehlte seine Wirkung und er wurde lediglich in die Zelle gegenüber gestoßen. Hinter ihm fiel knarrend die Türe in das Schloss und die Soldaten ging ohne ein weiters Wort. „Verdammtes Pack! Ihr denkt wohl allen ernstes, ihr seid was besseres, nur weil ihr eine Uniform tragt, nicht wahr? Aber wartet nur. Der Tod macht auch vor Uniformen nicht halt." Grummelte Jack vor sich hin.   
„Aber, aber! Warum denn jetzt schon vom Tod sprechen, Mister Sparrow? Ihr habt noch eine lange Reise vor euch." Norrington stand am Gitter der Zelle und sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen gefiel Jack überhaupt nicht. Schweigend erwiderte er den feindseligen Blick des Commodore, bis dieser sich schließlich umdrehte und ging. „Einen schönen Aufenthalt wünsche ich!" meinte der Mann, ehe er die Treppen nach oben verschwand. Jacks besorgter Blick wanderte zu den Gittern gegenüber, hinter denen Will auf dem dreckigen Boden lag und der Pirat verfluchte Norrington, dass er ihn nicht zu seinem jungen Freund gesperrt hatte. Gerne hätte er sich davon überzeugt, dass mit dem jungen Mann alles in Ordnung war. Norrington hatte die steile Treppe nun hinter sich gelassen und die Luke geschlossen. Dunkelheit umgab die Gefangenen. „Ach, freu dich nur nicht zu früh. Noch bin ich nicht tot." Meinte Jack.   
„Das wirst du aber bald sein." Vernahm er ein Murmeln aus der Dunkelheit. Jack wich zurück, bis er in seinem Rücken das kalte Eisen der Gitter wahrnahm. Eine seltsame Vertrautheit mit der Situation stieg in ihm hoch.   
  


~*~

  
Das Donnern der Kanonen wollte nicht enden. Ängstlich drängte sich Elizabeth in die Ecke ihres engen Versteckes. Sie war alleine. Ganz alleine. Von Jack und Will wusste sie nichts, doch ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass die beiden irgendwo am Hafen gewesen waren, als die fremden Schiffe aufgetaucht waren. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und sie versuchte vergebens, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Laurene war vor einiger Zeit ebenfalls gegangen. Die junge Frau hatte sie angewiesen, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren. Sie wollte ein besseres Versteck finden und sehen, ob sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte, was mit Jack und Will los war.   
  
Die Türe zu ihrem Versteck wurde aufgerissen und mit mäßiger Erleichterung stellte Elizabeth fest, dass es Laurene war, die dort in der Türe stand. Diese stolperte nun in den Raum. „Weg. Sie sind weg. Niemand weiß etwas… Es… es tut mir leid." Neben Elizabeth sank Laurene zu Boden. Keuchend hob sie die Hand an die Wange der anderen Frau.   
„Nicht weinen… das hilft jetzt auch nichts. Ich befürchte das Schlimmste, Elizabeth. Aber es gibt noch Hoffnung. Es gibt immer Hoffnung. Wie ein schmaler Silberstreif am Horizont. Du siehst sie nur im Moment nicht. Du musst stark sein... Feuer, Elizabeth. Du musst hier weg!" Die Hand der anderen sank herab und sie verstummte.   
  
Elizabeth starrte Laurene an und erst jetzt bemerkte sie das äußere Erscheinungsbild der Frau. Die Haare zerzaust, völlig verdreckt, Brandwunden an den Armen und im Gesicht. Entsetzt sprang Elizabeth auf. „Laurene? Laurene, sag etwas, bitte!" Doch Laurene sagte nichts. Schüsse vielen draußen auf der Straße und Elizabeth drängte sich dichter an die Wand, als böte ihr diese Schutz vor den Schrecknissen der letzten halben Stunde – und vor den Schrecknissen, die wohl noch vor ihr lagen.   
Die Schüsse und Rufe kamen näher, doch Elizabeth war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Immer noch lag ihr Blick auf der rotblonden Frau. Sie merkte nicht, wie die Türe zu ihrem Versteck erneut aufgerissen wurde, sie vernahm nicht die Rufe, die der Mann in den Raum schickte, sie vernahm nicht den Schuss.   
  
Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz.   
  


~*~

  
Jack fühlte, wie das Schiff Fahrt aufnahm und mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegten, fühlte er seine Hoffnung schwinden. Sein Leben schien an ihm vorbeizuziehen und Jack musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, was er denn schon großartig geleistet hatte. Nichts. Sein Leben war einfach zu kurz gewesen. Müde, matt, ohne Hoffnung setzte er sich auf den dreckigen Boden, schmiegte sich förmlich an die kalten Gitterstäbe und harrte der Dinge, die kommen würden. Er war alleine. So wie er immer schon alleine gewesen war und wie er es wohl immer sein würde.   
Lange hatte er gegen seine Tränen angekämpft, doch nun konnte er sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Ein leises Schluchzen erklang in der Dunkelheit, als er die Gitterstäbe hinunter zu Boden sank.   
„Willkommen im Club der lebenden Toten!" erklang auf einmal eine tiefe und ruhige Stimme. Jack schrak auf. „Wer ist da?" flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit. Lachen erklang zur Antwort. Bitteres Lachen, ein Lachen ohne Hoffnung. „Niemand besonderes. Nur ein weiterer Gefangener." Jack antwortete dem Fremden nicht. Er wollte sich nicht auf Gespräche mit einem hoffnungslosen Gefangenen einlassen, den einen Funken Hoffnung glaubte er selbst noch immer zu sehen und den wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten, womöglich feststellen, dass er den Fremden sympathisch fand, nur um früher oder später zu sehen, wie der Kerl getötet wurde und das würde passieren. Alle waren sie dahin gemetzelt worden. Alle!   
Jack schlang die Arme um die Beine, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und versuchte, zu denken aufzuhören, zu schlafen.   
  


~*~

  
Ein leises Lachen erklang. Ein bitteres Lachen, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Lebensfreude. Jack drängte die Erinnerungen beiseite, versucht zu vergessen, dass es schien, als würde sich die Geschichte widerhohlen und ging quer durch seine kleine Zelle zu den gegenüberliegenden Gittern. „Wer bist du?" Doch Jack hätte sich dieser Frage sparen können. Seine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und in einer kleinen Zelle neben seiner eigenen erspähte er schemenhaft eine Person, die dort an der Wand hockte. Und er glaubte zu wissen, wer dort saß.   
„Jack, weißt du das wirklich nicht?" Doch jetzt war sich Jack sicher. „Hallo Nathaniel!" murmelte er. „Du warst es also." Stille. Dann erklang ein geflüstertes „ja, ich bin an allem Schuld". Jack schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Was wurde aus den anderen?" „Tot. Alle zusammen. Er hat sie gehängt, einen nach dem anderen." Jack krallte sich an das kalte Eisen. Ja, sie hatten ihn verraten, dennoch war es seine Mannschaft gewesen und auch wenn er selbst sie ausgeliefert hatte und es damals noch für das Beste gehalten hatte, regte sich nun der Kapitän in ihm, der Teil seines Denkens, der sich nun für den Tod der Männer verantwortlich machte, der sich nun vorwarf, dass er ihnen helfen hätte müssen.   
„Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, Jack." Er blickte auf. „Was?" „Ihren Tod. Du hättest nichts tun können." „Wer sagt denn, dass ich es gewollt hätte? Ihr habt mich verraten, ihr habt mich auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt, nicht nur einmal. Euren Captain, der euch wie ich denke gut geleitet hat, habt ihr gegen ein Monster eingetauscht und etwas anderes war Barbossa nicht. Warum sollte es mir Leid tun? Ihr habt es wohl verdient." Jacks Tonfall war gleichgültig, wenn nicht sogar amüsiert. „Spät war die Einsicht, aber es war deine Mannschaft und am Ende haben sie ihre Entscheidung bereut." „Ach ja. Später, als die Luft knapp wurde und ihnen das Genick mit lautem Knacken brach, nicht wahr? Da hat es ihnen dann leid getan." Jack schnaubte. „Nein, Captain. Schon lange vorher. Schon lange."   
  
Ein leises Stöhnen lenkte Jack's Aufmerksamkeit von seinem ehemaligen Mannschaftsmitglied ab und wandte sie der gegenüberliegenden Zelle zu. „Will? Will!" Doch es kam keine Reaktion. „Verdammt, Junior, du hast genug geschlafen. Steh endlich auf!" Nichts. „Sag mal, Junge, pennst du nachts im Bett auch so viel? Dann seh ich aber Schwarz für dich und Elizabeth. Da langweilt sie sich doch!" Keine Reaktion. Jack tastete nach dem Schloss seiner Zelle, rüttelte an den Gittern. Er hatte Angst. Angst und Sorge um seinen Freund, um den jungen Mann, von dessen Gesundheitszustand er sich nicht überzeugen konnte.   
„Jack, verhalte dich ruhig, bitte. Er wird dich hören, er wird herunter kommen… bitte Jack, sei leise!" Nathaniel kauerte sich in der hintersten Ecke seiner Zelle zusammen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht, Nathaniel. Er ist ganz alleine in einer Zelle und nicht bei Bewusstsein. Denk mal drüber nach. Norrington ist mir egal." „Mir nicht." Kam ein klägliches Jammern von dem anderen Mann. Jack hielt inne und wandte den Blick wieder zu dem kläglichen Bündel in der anderen Zelle. „Was hat er dir angetan, Nathaniel?" Jack schauderte.   
  


~*~

  
Die Luke wurde geöffnet und Licht drang herein. Schwere Schritte kamen die steile Treppe herunter. Jack schluckte. Der andere Mann blickte starr dem Lichtschein entgegen. Als Jack ihn nun im Licht sah, erschrak er fürchterlich und musste schwer gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfen, die in ihm aufkam. Doch nicht der Dreck und das getrocknete Blut bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Es lag wohl eher an dem fehlenden Ohr, oder an den tiefen Schnitten im Gesicht des anderen oder aber an den beiden fehlenden Fingern der rechten Hand oder all die roten Striemen, die unter der zerfetzten Kleidung deutlich zu erkennen waren. Der Mann wandte ihm das Gesicht zu und aus der rechten Augenhöhle starrte Jack tiefe Schwärze entgegen. „Überraschung." Griente der Andere auf einmal. „Junge, ich bin schon zu lange hier auf dem Schiff. Du bist noch jung und formbar. Lehn dich nicht gegen sie auf. Es bringt nichts, außer dem, was du hier siehst. Glaub einem hoffnungslosen, alten Mann. Und nun leb wohl." Die geflüsterten Worte brannten sich in Jacks Herz. Er drängte sich an die Wand und hoffte, dass er endlich aufwachen würde. Das musste doch ein Alptraum sein!   
„Na, habt ihr euch schon miteinander bekannt gemacht?" donnerte die kalte Stimme des Mannes, von dem Jack nun schon wusste, dass er der Kapitän des Schiffes war. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, eure traute Zweisamkeit zu stören, aber ich muss deinen neuen Freund mal eben entführen." Wandte sich der Pirat grinsend an Jack. Die Türe zum Verließ wurde geöffnet und zwei Piraten traten ein. Der Gefangene blickte ihnen entgegen. Belustigung lag in seinem Blick. „Dürft ihr also wieder spielen?" grinsend wartete er darauf, dass die Männer ihn packten. Einer von ihnen zog sein Messer. „Da klebt ohnehin noch dein Blut dran. Also halt dein vorlautes Maul." „Iiie! Wie eklig. Solltest du das Messer nicht mal wieder säubern?" Ein Schlag in den Magen ließ den Mann zusammensinken. Dann packten ihn die beiden Piraten und schliffen und zerrten ihn aus der Zelle hinaus und die Treppe nach oben. „Zu dir kommen wir später noch." Meinte der Captain, ehe er die Zelle wieder abschloss und sich auf den Weg nach oben machte.   
Jack zitterte am ganzen Körper, als die Luke geschlossen wurde und ihn erneut die tiefe Dunkelheit umfing. Nun war er alleine. Jung und formbar? Er solle einem alten Mann glauben? Der Kerl, den sie gerade nach oben gebracht hatten, war vielleicht 35 Jahre alt. Jack konnte es schwer beurteilen, doch wirklich alt war der Kerl nicht gewesen. Lachen drang zu ihm herunter und Jack schauderte, als er sich vorstellte, was dort oben wohl gerade passierte, als sich zu dem Lachen noch Schmerzenschreie mischten. ‚Leb wohl' hatte der Andere gesagt. Würden sie ihn jetzt zu Tode quälen? Würden sie ihn selbst auch irgendwann zu Tode quälen? Jack zitterte noch mehr. Auf was für ein Leben blickte er nun? Wenn es überhaupt ein Leben war, dann ein grässliches.   
Irgendwann verstummten die gequälten Schreie und Jack sah das entstellte Gesicht seines Mitgefangenen nie wieder.   
  


~*~

  
Erneut drang aus Wills Richtung ein Stöhnen an Jacks Ohr und die Gitter zwischen ihnen, die ihn von seinem jungen Freund fernhielten brachten Jack nahezu um den Verstand, die Ungewissheit, wie es Will wohl ging, nagte an dem Piraten. Außerdem sorgte er sich um den jungen Mann, denn auch wenn der Schlag heftig gewesen war, hätte Will mittlerweile wirklich wieder erwachen müssen. „Will! Wach endlich auf!" In der Dunkelheit erkannte Jack die Umrisse des am Boden liegenden Mannes und dann erkannte er noch einen Schatten, der sich auf den Jungen zu bewegte.   
Jack kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte er gerade geträumt? Nein. Tatsächlich schien dort drüben noch eine Person zu sein und sie beugte sich über Will. „Weg von ihm! Wer bist du?" Schrie Jack die Person an. Erneut rüttelte er an den Gittern. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass dort drüben jemand an Will herumkabbelte und er nicht mal wusste, wer das war. „Hey!" „Ja, er ist nicht allein." Erklang Nathaniels Stimme wieder. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Jack! Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert."   
  


~*~

  
Sein Kopf dröhnte. Übelkeit, Dunkelheit und Schmerz. Von Fern vernahm Will Stimmen, doch er verstand nicht, was gesagt wurde. Immer noch versuchte er, die Augen zu öffnen, aus diesem grässlichen Dämmerzustand zu erwachen, doch er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Die Kälte und Feuchtigkeit vom Boden durchdrang seine Kleidung, doch Will konnte sich ihrer nicht erwehren. Er fröstelte, doch dieses Frösteln hatte einen durchaus positiven Effekt. Er wurde wach. Glaubte er zumindest. Er erkannte ganz klar Jacks Stimme, die nach ihm rief. Doch erst nach geraumer Zeit, war Will in gewisser Weise zu einer Reaktion in der Lage. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen versuchte er, sich zu bewegen, sich aufzusetzen oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. Jacks Stimme erklang wieder, rief nach ihm. Will ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust. Es kehrte Leben in seinen Körper zurück. Als er den Kopf drehte, war ihm, als würde ein Gewitter in seinem Kopf losbrechen. Seine Stimme versagte noch immer ihren Dienst, doch gerne hätte Will jetzt Jack in seiner Nähe gehabt. Die Übelkeit wurde stärker und vor seinen geschlossenen Augen tantzen Lichtpunkte durch die Dunkelheit. Es drehte sich alles und nirgends fand er halt. Eine Berührung ließ ihn zusammen zucken und endlich gelang es Will, die Augen zu öffnen, doch er sah nichts als tiefe Dunkelheit. „Jack?" seine Stimme war rau und sein Hals kratzte.   
„Sch!" Eine Hand strich sanft über seine Wange, legte sich auf seine Stirn. „Jack?" fragte er erneut. „Ich…" „Ruhig." Erklang eine Stimme, doch es war nicht Jack. Sein Kopf wurde angehoben, was bei Will erneut ein Gewitter in der oberen Etage auslöste und seine Übelkeit verstärkte. „Nicht!" stieß er in Panik hervor, unfähig, sich zu wehren. Behutsam wurde sein hämmernder Kopf nun auf etwas Weiches gebettet und kühle Hände strichen über Wange und Stirn. Beruhigende Berührungen, die ihm sagten, dass er nicht alleine war. Erneut dämmerte er hinweg.   
  


~*~

  
„Wer bist du?" Jack hatte mir Überraschung erkannt, dass die Stimme, die gerade zu Will gesprochen hatte, einer Frau gehören musste. „Nur eine Gefangene" erklang die leise Antwort. „Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?" Jack ging nicht sofort auf die Frage ein. „Wie geht es ihm? Was ist los?" „Das bleibt abzuwarten. Also: was ist passiert?" „Nichts Schlimmes… Norrington hat ihm seine Pistole in den Nacken geschmettert." „Norrington, natürlich. Wer oder was denn sonst?" Antwortete die Frau. „Will, richtig?" „Ja. Will ist sein Name. Eigentlich William." „Seid ihr Piraten?" fragte die Frau nach. „So wie Nathaniel?" „Ja."   
  


~*~

  
Sanft rüttelte die Frau Will an der Schulter. „Hey, Hallo! William? Will, du musst aufwachen." Doch der Mann, dessen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß lag, erwachte nicht. Besorgt strich sie ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und legte dann eine Hand auf seine Brust. Er atmete ruhig und regelmäßig. „Das gefällt mir nicht. Er hat wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung und zwar eine ordentliche. Auf jeden Fall muss er liegen bleiben und er braucht Wasser."   
Mühsam zog sie den Körper näher an die Wand heran. Sie lehnte sich gegen das kalte Holz und zog den jungen Mann in ihre Arme, um ihn ein wenig zu wärmen. Er quittierte die Behandlung erneut mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen, doch wach wurde er nicht.   
„Wir können im Moment nichts tun, außer warten. Warten auf den Morgen." Flüsterte sie leise.   
  
„Warten!" Schnaubte Jack, doch er hatte keine bessere Idee. Nun da er wusste, dass Will wohl in guten Händen war, setzte er sich ebenfalls auf den Boden und lehnte sich an das Holz. „Dann warten wir eben." Murmelte er. Stille legte sich über die Gefangenen. Nur die ruhigen Atemzüge der vier Menschen waren noch zu vernehmen, während der Mond draußen seine ruhige Bahn zog und die Huntress gemütlich in Richtung Port Royal segelte.   
  


~*~

  
Das Rattern der Ankerkette weckte Jack früh am nächsten Morgen. Er öffnete die Augen und war erst mal irritiert über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Doch die Erinnerung kam schnell zurück. Norrington, die Huntress, der Überfall auf Tortuga, Will! Jack stand auf und ging zur Türe seiner Zelle. Es war relativ hell in dem Verließ. Die Frau saß am Boden, an die Wand gelehnt und hielt Will in den Armen, der noch immer zu schlafen schien. Zumindest hoffte Jack, dass er schlief. Sie hob den Kopf. „Guten Morgen." Ihre Stimme war leise und angenehm. Jack starrte sie einen Moment an. Blonde Locken fielen über ihre Schultern hinab. Sie trug ein reichlich zerschlissenes und verdrecktes Kleid, doch ihr Erscheinungsbild war ansonsten angenehm gepflegt. Jack schnaubte. „Gut? Wie geht es ihm?" Ihre schmale Hand strich über Wills Wange. „Er schläft. Vor etwa einer Stunde war er wach. Es geht ihm schon etwas besser. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Eine Zelle im Bauch eines Schiffes ist nicht der beste Ort für ihn." Jacks Blick schweifte durch den Raum. „Wer bist du? Warum sitzt du hier unten im Verließ? Womit hast du Norringtons Zorn verdient?" „Viele Fragen von einem Piraten." Die Frau lächelte leicht und Jack kam kurz der Gedanke, dass sie öfter lächeln sollte, denn sie war viel hübscher, wenn sie lächelte. Ihre großen Augen blickten ihn traurig an. „Jana" flüsterte sie plötzlich. „Jana ist mein Name." Jack nickte. „Ich bin…" „Captain Jack Sparrow." Sie lachte leise. Jack zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Woher…" „Ich weiß vieles über euch, Captain." „Jack. Nenn mich bitte einfach nur Jack." Sie nickte.   
  
Will stöhnte und schlug die Augen auf. Der junge Mann lächelte ein wenig, als er Jack erblickte. „Jack!" Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch Jana hielt ihn fest. „Bleib liegen. Du solltest dich ruhig halten." „Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich…" Doch hämmernde Kopfschmerzen brachten ihn zum Schweigen und er sank wieder zurück. Erneut wurde ihm übel. „Ich habe nur Durst." Murmelte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Junior, wir müssen uns mal ernsthaft unterhalten. Das geht so nicht weiter. Du kippst viel zu oft um. Wie soll das denn werden? Ich kann dich doch nicht jedes mal herumtragen." Meinte Jack leichthin. „Du hast mich gar nicht getragen." Kicherte Will. „Norringtons Männer haben mich hier runter geschliffen. Das weiß ich noch." „Ach. Hast nur so getan, als wärst du ohnmächtig, nicht wahr? Damit du nicht selbst gehen musst. Fauler Bengel!" Will lachte leise.   
  
Janas Kopf schoss plötzlich nach oben. Sie schluckte schwer. „Psst! Mach die Augen zu und rühr dich nicht!" zischte sie Will ins Ohr. Dieser gehorchte, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, was los war. Die Luke wurde geöffnet und Stimmen wurden laut. Norrington, gefolgt von zwei Männern kam die Treppe herunter. „Guten Morgen! Wie geht es meinen Gästen? Habt ihr euch schon miteinander bekannt gemacht?" grinste Norrington in die Runde. „Ach, welch rührendes Bild. Mir kommen gleich die Tränen! Steh auf. Du kommst mit mir." Wandte er sich an Jana. Sie zitterte leicht. „Ich kann gerade nicht, tut mir leid."   
Norrington schlug mit dem schweren Schlüssel gegen die Gitterstäbe. „Ich sagte du kommst mit mir und ich dulde keine Widerrede, also lass den Mistkerl am Boden liegen und komm her!" Seine Stimme schnitt förmlich durch die Luft. „Dann lass wenigstens Jack oder Nathaniel zu ihm in die Zelle. Ich denke, du hast schon genug Leichen im Keller liegen. Es muss doch nicht noch eine mehr sein, oder?" Ihre Stimme war ebenso leise und sanft, wie sie schon die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte. „So schlecht geht es ihm bestimmt nicht." Knurrte Norrington. „Ich fürchte doch. Du hast ihn vielleicht härter erwischt, als du dachtest. Es geht ihm wirklich schlecht. Bitte!" Eindringlich sahen die großen Augen der Frau zu Norrington auf. Er blickte auf Will hinunter. „Gebrechlicher junger Mann. Und so was wollte Pirat werden? Es ist ohnehin egal, ob er stirbt oder nicht." Meinte der Commodore leichthin. Jack ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch er hielt sich zurück. Die Frau schien einen gewissen Einfluss auf Norrington zu haben. Schweigend wartete er ab, was passieren würde.   
„Ich denke, es macht schon einen Unterschied, ob er hier still und schweigend verreckt, oder dich noch um Gnade anwinselt, wenn du ihn an den Galgen führst." Erwiderte Jana nun. Norrington lächelte. „Du bist raffiniert, aber das ist mir nicht neu. Leider hast du wohl recht." Meinte er schließlich. Er winkte einem der Männer. „Sparrow kommt hier in diese Zelle. Er soll seinen kleinen Schützling wieder aufpäppeln." Der Mann nickte und trat an Jacks Verließ heran. Er öffnete die Türe und hielt die Pistole auf Jacks Kopf gerichtet. „Rauskommen und keine Faxen!" murrte er. Jack gehorchte und Norrington schloss die zweite Zelle auf. Jack trat ein und ging zu Will und Jana hinüber. Vorsichtig stand Jana auf und Jack ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. „Wasser. Er braucht noch Wasser. Und bitte kein Salzwasser, sondern richtiges!" erklärte Jana leise, als sie zu Norrington trat. Die Türe des Verließes wurde wieder geschlossenen und grob packte Norrington die Frau am Handgelenk. „Jaja. Komm jetzt. Bringt ihm Wasser und dann geht." Befahl er seinen Männern, als er mit der Frau die Treppe nach oben ging.   
Jack erhaschte noch einen Blick auf Janas Gesicht und sah die Tränen in ihren Augen. Nur zu genau konnte er sich vorstellen, was nun passieren würde und nur zu genau konnte er nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Hass brodelte tief in seinem Herzen. Hass auf Norrington. Aber nicht nur auf den Commodore…   
  


~*~

  
Es war dunkel. Hier unten war es immer dunkel, egal ob draußen Nacht oder Tag herrschte. Jack hockte auf dem kleinen Tisch in seiner dreckigen Zelle und dachte darüber nach, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie ihn umbrachten. Warum war er hier? Warum hatten sie aller getötet, nur ihn nicht?   
Er verspürte eine Berührung an seinem nackten Fuß, doch an die Ratten, seine einzigen Gesellschafter hier unten, hatte er sich schon fast gewöhnt. So lange sie ihn noch nicht bei lebendigem Leib anknabberten, waren sie ihm egal. Die alltäglichen Geräusche drangen zu ihm herunter und sagten Jack, dass es wohl Vormittag war. Tief in Gedanken versunken, merkte er erst, dass jemand herunter gekommen war, als das Licht der Laterne auf sein Gesicht schien und ihn zwei der Piraten angrinsten. Jack schluckte. Was wollten die beiden? Bisher hatten ihn die Piraten noch in Ruhe gelassen, doch der Junge hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das nun vorbei war.   
„Hallo Kleiner! Na? Gut geschlafen?" die Männer lachten. Jack biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte zu Boden. „Komm her!" herrschte ihn der erste der beiden Piraten an. Der Junge gehorchte widerwillig, sprang von der Tischplatte herunter und ging an die Gitter seiner kleinen Zelle. Eine dreckige Hand griff nach seinen Haaren und zog ihn noch näher an das Eisen, die andere Hand strich über seine Wange, seine Lippen. Jack wurde schlecht. „So weich. So jung und zart. Perfekt. Fast wie die Haut einer Frau." Grinste der Pirat. Angewidert entzog sich Jack der dreckigen Hand. Die beiden Männer lachten. „Na, wer wird denn wohl? Wie alt bist du, Junge?" Jack schwieg. „Na, dann halt nicht!" meinte der Mann mit einem Schulterzucken. Er wandte sich an den anderen Piraten und die beiden redeten kurz miteinander. Anschließend marschierten sie zurück zur Treppe, neben der ein Stuhl und ein kleiner Tisch standen. Der eine Mann hockte sich grinsend auf den Stuhl, der andere fing an, seine Waffen abzulegen. Dolche, Pistole und ähnliches landeten scheppernd auf dem Tisch neben der Laterne. Jack beobachtete diese Vorgänge voller Argwohn.   
Der Pirat, der Jack zuvor angefasst hatte, kam nun herüber zu der Zelle und schloss die Türe auf. Er war dreckig, alt und hässlich und Jack wünschte nichts sehnlicher, als dass er die Türe wieder verschließen und ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Er zog sich in die hinterste Ecke der Zelle zurück, als böte sie ihm Schutz. Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck fingerte der Mann an seiner Kleidung herum, die Augen auf Jack geheftet. Der Junge schluckte. Das konnte, nein das durfte nicht sein. Er hatte davon gehört, doch nie hätte er gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem er selbst in dieser Situation stecken würde. Nie hätte Jack sich träumen lasse, dass er so enden würde. Als Schiffsjunge, Prügelknabe und – Jack wollte den Gedanken nicht mal zu ende denken.   
Bedrohlich schritt der Pirat auf den Jungen zu, eine Flucht war unmöglich. Schneller als Jack lieb war, hatte der Mann die kurze Distanz zurückgelegt und stand nun vor ihm, grinsend und mit offenem Hemd und Gürtel. Ohne Vorwarnung schoss die Hand des Mannes nach vorne und krallte sich in Jacks Haare. Erschrocken schrie er auf und versuchte, sich dem Griff zu entziehen. Tatsächlich verfehlte ein gut gezielter Tritt gegen das Knie des Mannes seine Wirkung nicht und Jack kam frei. Er stürmte zur Türe, doch dort holte ihn der Mistkerl schon wieder ein und riss Jack unsanft zurück. Eine kraftvolle Hand zwang Jacks Arm auf seinen Rücken und dem Druck einen Moment stand haltend hörte er, wie seine Gelenke mit leisem Knacken protestierten. Mit der freien Hand versuchte er, den Mann zu schlagen, doch seine Faust ging ins Leere.   
Mit Schwung wurde er nach vorne geschoben, gegen die unnachgiebigen Eisenstäbe seines Gefängnisses. Der Mann rückte ihm nah auf und eingeklemmt zwischen Gitter und Körper japste Jack nach Luft. Der Pirat nutzte die kurze Verwirrung des Jungen, um seinen zweiten Arm ebenfalls unbarmherzig auf den Rücken zu drehen. Jede Bewegung, jeder Atemzug schmerzte Jack. Mit einer riesigen Hand hielt der Mann seine Hände fest, mit der anderen zerrte er an der Kleidung des Jungen. „Ich gebe dir einen gut gemeinten Rat, Junge: entspann dich. Dann ist es bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie du jetzt vielleicht befürchtest." Flüsterte der Kerl ihm zu. Jack keuchte und versuchte verzweifelt den Händen des Mannes zu entrinnen, doch dieser war zu stark für den Jungen.   
Plötzlich wurde er nach hinten gezogen, weg von den Gittern und hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch in seiner Zelle. Jack schrie und sträubte sich, doch er hatte verloren. Mit unbarmherzigen Druck an seinen Handgelenken zwang der Pirat Jacks Oberkörper nach vorne und so sehr er sich auch wehrte, am Ende lag er halb auf dem Tisch, Gesicht und Oberkörper wurden gegen die dreckige Tischplatte gepresst und die kalte Luft strich über seine nackte Haut hinweg. Jack schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Warum hatten sie ihn nicht einfach umgebracht?   
  
Die heftigen Stöße pressten seine Lenden gegen die harte Tischkante und die raue Oberfläche scheuerte seine Haut wund. Heiße Tränen rannen über Jacks Wangen hinab. Der Schmerz raubte ihm den Atem. Irgendwann, nach schier unendlich langer Zeit ließ der Pirat endlich von ihm ab, hatte sein Ziel erreicht und trat vom Tisch zurück. Zitternd und weinend sank Jack zu Boden, nun da er nicht mehr vom unbarmherzigen Druck des Körpers auf den Beiden gehalten wurde. Er fühlte sich schäbig, dreckig und schlecht. Lachend ordnete der Pirat seine Kleidung und betrachtete den mageren Körper des am Boden liegenden Jungen. „War mir eine Freude. Bis zum nächsten Mal, mein junger Freund."   
Noch während Jack versuchte, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, merkte er, wie er auf die Beine gezogen wurde. „Hör auf zu flennen. Das ist ja erbärmlich. Ich habe noch eine schöne kleine Überraschung für dich." Jack erkannte die Stimme des anderen Piraten. „Der Kapitän will dich nicht, das bedeutet, du gehörst der ganzen Mannschaft!" Jack schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und schrie den Mann an, doch ein Knebel brachte ihn zum schweigen. Stumm weinend ließ er die Behandlung ein weiters mal über sich ergehen.   
  


~*~

  
„Jack, was ist los? Du zitterst." Jack schluckte die Erinnerungen wieder einmal hinunter und senkte den Blick. Er hatte wie zuvor schon Jana Wills Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet und nun, da der Commodore gegangen war, hatte der jüngere Mann die Augen wieder geöffnet. „Es ist ein bisschen kalt hier unten auf dem Boden." Erwiderte Jack nach kurzem Zögern. „Komm schon, Jack. Belüg jemand anderes. Du hast schon wieder diesen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Woran denkst du?" „Ach was. Ich denke doch nicht. Ich lebe nur." Grinste Jack auf einmal. „Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Du hast mir letzte Nacht einige graue Haare beschert, Will." Will blickte ihm Aufmerksam ins Gesicht. „Vermutlich besser als dir." Meinte er dann leise.   
„Psst!" zischte Jack auf einmal. „Sie kommen." Will schloss sofort wieder die Augen, als sie die Stimmen der Soldaten vernahmen. Tatsächlich kamen Norringtons Männer zurück. Mit einem Eimer voll Wasser und einer kleinen Schüssel. „Hier!" Meinte der Soldat und schloss die Türe zu Jack's Zelle auf, um den Eimer hineinzustellen. „Das Wasser, das ihr unbedingt wolltet." Noch ehe Jack etwas erwidern konnte, hatten die beiden bereits die Türe wieder verschlossen und waren auf dem Weg nach oben.   
  
Will fühlte sich bedeutend besser, nachdem er das relativ frische und kühle Wasser getrunken hatte und setzte sich nun endlich auf. Langsam zwar, um seinen Kopf nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, aber immerhin saß er nach kurzem an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden und sah sich langsam um. Sein Blick blieb an der Zelle mit dem anderen Gefangenen hängen. „Ragetti?" stieß er überrascht hervor. Der Mann stand auf und trat ans Gitter. „Hallo Turner."   
  
Erst in diesem Halbdunkel konnte Jack sich nun endlich die Zeit nehmen, um Nathaniel genauer zu betrachten und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich. Jack trat an das Gitter der Zelle.   
Wie es schien, hatte jemand – vermutlich Norrington – den Piraten übel misshandelt. Striemen, die offensichtlich von Peitschenschlägen herrührten, zogen sich über jede sichtbare Körperstelle des Mannes, ebenso wie die blauen Flecken und Blutergüsse. Die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichtes war geschwollen, die Lippen gesprungen und getrocknetes Blut klebte über verkrusteten Wunden. „Was hat der Kerl mit dir gemacht?" murmelte Jack. Nathaniel schnaubte. „Ich habe dem doch nicht freiwillig den Weg nach Tortuga gezeigt. Dachtest du das denn, Jack? Dass ich euch alle freiwillig verraten habe?"   
Jack schwieg. „Du dachtest das wirklich, nicht wahr? Du hast tatsächlich geglaubt, ich verrate alles, was mir je etwas bedeutet hat an diesen Mistkerl. Tortuga war meine Heimat, Jack. Ich verrate doch nicht so ohne weiters meine Heimat…" Der Mann verstummte und zog sich in die Ecke zurück. Drückende Stille herrschte in dem Gefangenentrakt des Schiffes.   
  
„Was ist mit Elizabeth?" Stieß Will auf einmal hervor. Jack drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Will. Hoffentlich gelang ihr und Laurene die Flucht. Aber wie es aussieht, werden wir das nie erfahren, es sei denn Norrington gelingt es doch noch, sie zu finden, denn dann wird er es uns sagen. Schon allein wegen der Genugtuung, unsere Gesichter zu sehen, wenn er uns mitteilt, dass Elizabeth wieder in seiner Gewalt ist." Will biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ragetti, ich schwöre dir, wenn Elizabeth etwas passiert, dann bringe ich dich mit bloßen Händen zur Strecke!" zischte er auf einmal wütend. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, starrte er auf das Häuflein Elend in der anderen Zelle.   
Ragetti blickte auf und starrte feindselig zurück. „Noch einer mehr auf der langen Liste der Leichen, die du verschuldet hast, junger Turner. Denkst du, dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich?" meinte er auf einmal. Will stutzte. „Ich habe niemanden getötet." Stieß er hervor. Der Pirat lachte bitter. „Sicher nicht? Dann denk mal ganz scharf nach, William Turner. Überleg dir gut, wer die gesamte Besatzung der Black Pearl eigentlich auf dem Gewissen hat." „Nathaniel, hör auf damit." Knurrte Jack zu dem anderen hinüber. „Ich habe nicht damit angefangen." Meinte dieser gleichgültig. „Ihr benehmt euch wie Kinder!" schrie Jack und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Gitter ihres Gefängnisses. „Als hätten wir nicht schon genug Probleme. Schluss jetzt!"   
„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Jack. Du bist selbst nur ein Gefangener im Bauch der Huntress und hast keinen besonderen Stellenwert. Ich finde, der Junge sollte wirklich erst vor seiner Türe kehren, ehe er mich beschuldigt. Ich sage nicht, dass ich unschuldig bin, ich hätte mich auch töten lassen können. Aber er… er hat seinen eigenen Vater auf dem Gewissen, also hat der Junge nicht das Recht, mich zu beschuldigen."   
  
Entgegen aller Vernunft, trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel und Übelkeit, stand Will auf. Langsam trat er an das Gitter der Zelle und starrte den Mann an. „Ihr habt ihn umgebracht. Das habt ihr selbst voller Schadenfreude erzählt. IHR habt ihn im Meer versenkt, nicht ich! Ich habe meinen Vater nicht getötet!" knurrte er dem Mann entgegen. Jack legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines jungen Freundes und versuchte, ihn vom Gitter wegzuziehen. „Komm, Will. Lass es gut sein, ja? Du solltest nicht aufstehen." Doch Will schüttelte Jack ab. Seine Hände umschlossen die Eisenstäbe mit solcher Kraft, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden. „Ihr wart das!" flüsterte er, gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, die ihm in die Augen schossen.   
Ragetti stand auf und trat ebenfalls an die Gitter seiner Zelle. „Ach nein, haben wir das? Schon mal genauer darüber nachgedacht, Turner? Er war verflucht, genau wie wir! Er konnte gar nicht ertrinken. Es war unmöglich, ihn umzubringen. Bill war zwar am Grunde des Meeres gefangen, aber er lebte. Bis, eines schönen Tages, sein Söhnchen kam und den Fluch aufhob!" Der Mann verfiel in ein irres Lachen. „Blubb, blubb, blubb, Turner. DU hast ihn auf dem Gewissen. Und auch die gesamte Besatzung der Pearl mit ihm, denn wenn du den Fluch nicht aufgehoben hättest, dann wären sie auch nicht am Galgen geendet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist ein MÖRDER!"   
  
„Nein!" Will schrie. Er tobte, doch auch das konnte seinen Gefühlen nicht genug Ausdruck verleihen. Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein! Unter Tränen wandte er nach einer weile seinen Kopf in Jacks Richtung. Der Pirat blickte ihn aus traurigen, mitleidigen Augen an. „Das ist nicht wahr… er lügt." Flüsterte Will mit bebender Stimme. Jack biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg. „Jack! Du hast das gewusst, nicht wahr? Du hast daran gedacht und trotzdem hast du mich dazu gebracht, den Fluch aufzuheben… du hast mich meinen Vater töten lassen… ich dachte er wäre dein Freund gewesen! Jack! Du verdammter Mistkerl!" Will löste die Hände von den Gittern und wich von Jack zurück. „Will!" Jack hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Beruhige dich erst mal. Setzt dich endlich wieder hin. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung…" „ich kann endlich wieder klar denken!" stieß der junge Mann voller Hass hervor. „Wohl zum ersten mal in meinem Leben. Ich hasse dich dafür, Jack. Ich hasse dich!"   
  
„Na wunderbar. Bringt ihr euch jetzt gegenseitig um?" Will wandte sich nicht der Stimme in seinem Rücken zu. Sein Blick blieb auf Jacks Gesicht geheftet. In den Augen des Mannes glaubte er Angst zu erkennen und das gab ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung.   
Jack blickte von Will zu dem Soldaten, der gerade herunter gekommen war. „Der Commodore wäre begeistert. Wartet doch noch, bis er wieder herunterkommt. Die Abwechslung wird ihm dann sicherlich gut tun." Murmelte der Soldat, während er zu Ragettis Zelle trat. „Was meint ihr damit?" fragte Jack nach. „Nicht so wichtig. Werdet es vielleicht später erfahren. Du!" herrschte er den Piraten in der anderen Zelle an. „Komm her und Hände zwischen den Gittern durchstecken."   
Nathaniel Raggets, von allen Ragettig genannt, letztes noch lebendes Mannschaftsmitglied der Black Pearl gehorchte ohne Widerrede. Mit Scheppern und Klicken schlossen sich die Eisen um die ohnehin schon geschundenen Handgelenke des Mannes. Dann wurde die Türe zu seiner Zelle geöffnet und der Soldat zog ihn heraus. „Mitkommen." Meinte der Mann nur. Und versetzte Ragetti einen leichten Stoß, damit er in Richtung Treppen ging. Jack blickte den beiden nach, Will jedoch starrte noch immer Jack an. „Jetzt bringen sie ihn um." Wisperte Jack. „Gut. Dann muss ich mich nicht mit dem Gedanken quälen, dass ich noch einen Menschen mehr auf dem Gewissen habe." Knurrte Will.   
  
So standen sie. Einander anstarrend, ohne noch ein Wort zu sprechen in der Zelle. Minute um Minute zog dahin. Stimmen an Deck drangen gedämpft zu ihnen herunter und Jack zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ein Schuss erklang und ein dumpfes Poltern anzeigte, dass ein Körper auf den Planken aufschlug, doch Will zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung.   
Jack schauderte. Das war nicht William Turner, der ihm dort gegenüber stand, das war ein Monster! Genauso wie jene Monster, denen er entflohen war, nach zwei langen Jahren. Nach einem langen Alptraum. Gefühlskalte Wesen, ohne einen Sinn für Gut und Böse, ohne Hemmungen und ohne Angst.   
  


~*~

  
„Schiff voraus!" Tönte der Ruf über das Deck des Piratenschiffes. Jack blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. Tatsächlich: dort vorne tauchte ein Schiff im Halbdunkel des frühen morgens auf. Ein Schiff der englischen Krone, wie die Fahne am Masten verriet.   
Captain Duncan Blackrose trat an den Bug des Schiffes und spähte hinaus. Das fremde Schiff war auf Kampf aus, das war offensichtlich. Die Männer lachten böse. Dasselbe, hämische Lachen, das erklang, wenn sie ein Schiff ausgemacht hatten, auf dem sie Beute vermuteten, dasselbe abartige Lachen, dass Jack so oft des Nachts hörte, wenn sie in seine Zelle kamen. Der Junge schauderte und wandte sich erneut seiner Putzarbeit zu, in der Hoffnung, sie mögen ihn doch übersehen.   
  
Der Tumult war groß, als die ersten Kanonenschüsse erklangen. Jack sprang erschrocken auf. Die Piraten rannten über Deck, die Kanonen wurden geladen, der Captain brüllte seine Befehle mit kalter Stimme über das Deck. Der Junge versuchte, sich zurück zu ziehen, eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu finden. Und er fand sie, denn in der Nähe sah er eine Insel. Unbemerkt von den Piraten schlich er zum hinteren Teil des Schiffes und beim nächsten Kanonenschuss sprang er hinunter in das tiefblaue Wasser.   
Ungeachtet der Gefahr, zu ertrinken, bei dem Kampf, der hinter ihm herrschte ums Leben zu kommen, oder von Haien bemerkt zu werden. Alles war besser, als noch länger auf diesem grässlichen Schiff zu leben. Alles schien ihm erträglicher als auch nur eine weitere Nacht zwischen dreckigen, verschwitzten und stinkenden Männern, die sich alle an ihm vergriffen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken schwamm Jack drauf los, die Insel immer im Blick. Entweder er starb jetzt oder er würde endlich ein besseres Leben finden. So oder so, er entkam Duncan Blackrose und seinen Männern. Und das war das einzige, was zählte.   
  


~*~

  
Jack schüttelte erneut den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen abzuwerfen. Wills starrender Blick war ihm reichlich unangenehm und fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er den Jungen wieder beruhigen sollte. Doch Will war ruhig. Gefährlich ruhig. Und das war es, was Jack Angst machte.   
  
Schritte erklangen und Jack wandte erneut den Blick von Will und blickte hinüber zur Treppe. Jana kam gerade herunter, dicht gefolgt von einem der Soldaten. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, Tränen schimmerten auf ihrem Gesicht. „Tretet zurück!" herrschte der Soldat die beiden Männer an. Nach kurzem Zögern gehorchten beide. Die Türe wurde aufgeschlossen und Jana betrat die Zelle. Ihr Blick wanderte irritiert von einem zum anderen. Hinter ihr viel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und ein Klacken verriet, dass sie erneut eingeschlossen waren. Wortlos verließ der Soldat den Gefängnistrakt des Schiffes wieder.   
  
„Was ist hier los" fragte Jana nach. Ihre Stimme war leise, so wie sie es immer war, ruhig. „Will, du solltest nicht hier herum stehen. Bleib lieber liegen." Jack riss endlich den Blick von Will, der noch immer in keinster Weise eine Reaktion auf irgendetwas zeigte und beschloss, sich erst mal um die Frau zu kümmern. Sie brauchte jetzt wahrscheinlich auch Trost.   
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jack behutsam nach. „Hat er dir wehgetan Hat er dich geschlagen?" Jana lächelte gequält. „Mir geht es gut." „Dieser Mistkerl." Knurrte Jack in Richtung der Treppe. „Nein…" ihre Hand lag auf seiner Brust. „Lass es bleiben." Jack starrte die Frau an. Er wusste nicht, was er tun konnte und so nahm er sie einfach in den Arm. „Jana. Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie… ich…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Ich habe gerade etwas erfahren… es wird dir nicht gefallen. Es wird euch nicht gefallen…" Jack nahm sie bei den Schultern und irritiert suchte er ihren Blick. Jana entschlüpfte seinem Griff und trat in den freien Platz zwischen Will und Jack. Ihr Blick wanderte unruhig von einem zum anderen. „Von Norrington weiß ich vieles über euch, deswegen weiß ich auch, dass diese Nachricht euch beide schlimm treffen wird…" „Was ist los!?" Stieß Jack hervor. „Die Tochter des Gouverneurs, Elizabeth Swann… sie ist tot!"   
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Sorry, hat lange gedauert, aber ich musste unbedingt den Ring*Con – Bericht schreiben, deswegen kam ich hier nicht so schnell voran…   
  
Ansonsten: No Comment!   
  


@Pearl: Ui, das is ja süß, was du das schreibst. *knuddel* Danke. Ich hoffe mal, du killst mich nach diesem Kapitel nicht und es ist noch spannend genug...   
  
@Shelley: Sorry, hab den Eintrag erst nach der Con gelesen, weil ich weder Lust noch Zeit hatte, mich irgendwo an einen PC zu hocken... sonst wär ich vorbeigekommen!  
  
@Minui: Danke fürs Reviewn! *knuddel* Ich hoffe, dieses Kap kann die Spannung aufrechterhalten, auch wenn man ja jetzt schon mal einiges kennenlernt von den üblen Dingen, die den zweien noch bevorstehen. *teuflischgrins* Jepp, die Greyhound ist auch noch da...   
  
@Jenny: Dankööö! Wird die Story immer noch besser?   
  
@Azrael: Huch!? *unter den Tisch kriech* ICH!! Ich hab Mitleid mit dir! *trösteknuddel* Jahaa! Verrückt... verrückt ist gut! Hehehe!  
Danke fürs reviewn. Ach und: Ausführlicher Bericht mit Bildern von der Con gibbet auf meiner kleinen Page. (www.be.inspired.de.vu) wenn du's lesen willst, dann nur zu! *werbung mach*   
  
  
  



	13. Lost future

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13** Sollte ich wohl als Standard nehmen...   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Auch wieder recht umfangreich, dieses Kap.  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 12**  
  


Hass. Purer Hass. Will empfand nichts anderes. Er konnte nichts anderes empfinden. Jack hatte es gewusst, er hatte daran gedacht – und dennoch hatte er nichts gesagt. Seinen eigenen Vater. Er hatte seinen eigenen Vater umgebracht! Sein Puls rauschte in seinen Ohren, ihm war schwindlig und Schwärze umfing ihn. Jack sah er schon lange nicht mehr. Will hörte ihn auch nicht mehr. Er hörte nichts mehr, außer seinem eignen Herzschlag und immer wieder jene Worte, die Ragetti ihm förmlich ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte: „Blubb, blubb, blubb, Turner. DU hast ihn auf dem Gewissen. Und auch die gesamte Besatzung der Pearl mit ihm, denn wenn du den Fluch nicht aufgehoben hättest, dann wären sie auch nicht am Galgen geendet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du bist ein MÖRDER!" Ein Mörder. Wie sehr hatte ihn noch vor zwei Jahren der Gedanke geschockt, ein Pirat zu sein. Nun war er ein Mörder! Will konnte nicht mehr denken, er konnte nicht mehr fühlen, die Tränen, die jetzt vielleicht befreiend gewirkt hätten, wollten nicht fließen, den Trost, den Jack ihm sicherlich gespendet hätte, konnte er nicht annehmen. Er wollte nichts mehr von Jack annehmen. Nie wieder! Wie automatisch ging er ein wenig vom Gitter zurück, als er die Stimme des Soldaten vernahm. Wie in Zeitlupe, so schien es ihm, liefen die Bewegungen ab. Wie in Zeitlupe trat Jana in die Zelle. Zumindest glaubte Will, dass sie es war. Doch erneut steigerte sich die Lautstärke seines rauschenden Blutes in seinen Ohren und er vernahm nichts mehr. Zeit und Raum verloren ihre Bedeutung, Will glaubte, in einen Abgrund zu stürzen. Und nichts konnte seinen Fall bremsen.   
  


~*~

  
„Was?" Jack wich ungläubig zurück. „Was hast du gesagt?" Halt… irgendeinen Halt musste Jack finden. Ganz schnell. Suchend tastete seine Hand, bis er neben sich das kalte Holz des Schiffes fühlte und er sank dagegen und starrte weiterhin unverwandt zu Jana hinüber. „Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er erneut, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass er sich verhört hatte.   
„Sie ist tot." Antwortete Jana leise. „Nein… das kann nicht sein. Sie und Laurene sind in Sicherheit. Das … das ist ein Trick. Ein hinterlistiger Trick von Norrington." Jacks Hals war trocken, er konnte nicht schlucken. Fassungslosigkeit umklammerte sein Herz. Ohne Frage hatte Elizabeth nicht so viel für ihn übrig, wie er für sie. Ihr Herz gehörte Will… Will! Jack wandte den Blick von Jana ab und hinüber zu Will, der noch immer unbeweglich dort stand und vor sich hin starrte. Hatte er nicht gehört, was Jana eben gesagt hatte? Oder war es ihm tatsächlich egal?   
Will schien noch immer auf nichts zu reagieren.   
  
„Wer hat das gesagt? Norrington? Ich glaube ihm kein Wort." Stieß Jack hervor.   
„Nein, nicht er. Einer der Soldaten kam vorhin zu ihm und hat die Nachricht überbracht. Bei dem Angriff gab es zahlreiche Opfer und der Soldat berichtete, dass auch Elizabeth zu den Opfern gehörte. Der Commodore war selbst völlig verstört, als er die Nachricht erhielt… er hat mich gehen lassen, deswegen bin ich schon zurück." Jack rutschte die Wand hinunter zu Boden. „Ich glaube es trotzdem nicht. Niemals!"   
  
Jana atmete tief durch und blickte sich dann irritiert um. „Wo ist Nathaniel?" fragte sie leise. „Was ist hier passiert? Und was ist mit Will los?" Jack machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Das alles zu erklären war sinnlos! „Tot. Sie haben ihn erschossen. Brauchten ihn nicht mehr. Will hat den Verstand verloren. Sieh ihn nur an. Es scheint ihn nicht zu interessieren, dass seine Geliebte tot sein soll. Ihn interessiert nichts mehr."   
  
Die Frau mit den blonden Locken stand reichlich verwirrt in der Mitte der Zelle und versuchte, sich darüber klar zu werden, um wen sie sich zuerst kümmern sollte. Schließlich ging sie hinüber zu Will und versuchte, zu ihm durchzudringen, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich wieder hinzusetzen. Er hatte eine heftige Gehirnerschütterung und sollte wahrlich nicht herumstehen.   
„Will? Will hörst du mich? Hey, setzt dich bitte wieder hin. Hörst du mich?" Keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig hob Jana die Hand und fasste sanft an seine Wange, versuchte, seinen Blick auf sich zu ziehen. Nach einiger Zeit wandte er ihr tatsächlich das Gesicht zu. Jana erschrak zutiefst.   
Nicht die Blässe seiner Haut war es, war ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen wollte, nicht der finstere Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, nicht die Lippen, die wund waren, weil er daran nagte, nicht die Steifheit seiner Muskeln, die zeigten, dass Will völlig verkrampfte, nicht das Blut, dass sie auf seinen Lippen sah, nein! Was Jana schockte, war die Kälte seiner Augen, der leere Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, der Blick eines Toten.   
Flüsternd, beinahe tonlos, versuchte sie erneut, ihn anzusprechen. „William, sag etwas. Bitte!" doch sein Blick blieb leer, kalt und ausdruckslos. „Hörst du überhaupt, was ich sage? Hast du zugehört? Hast du es verstanden? Herrgott, Will, sie ist tot. Interessiert es dich denn kein bisschen?"   
„Jana! Lass es. Bitte." Sie drehte sich um und starrte Jack an, der am Boden hockte, an die Wand gelehnt, den Blick geradeaus gerichtet. Wieder blickte sie in Wills Gesicht. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Solche Kälte, solcher Hass und dennoch diese Emotionslosigkeit. Die Frau schluckte schwer.   


~*~

  
Hinsetzen, Halt finden. Will bemerkte eine Berührung an seiner Wange. Von weiter Ferne vernahm er die Stimme, die zu ihm Sprach und deren Worte nicht in seine Gedanken gelangen wollten. Jana. Sie stand vor ihm und blickte ihn an. Weg. Weg von ihr, weg von Jack. Die Berührung war ihm unangenehm. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte nur noch alleine sein, seine Ruhe haben. Der Gedanke, der Wunsch wurde immer stärker und endlich war er fähig, seinen Körper so weit zu kontrollieren, dass er dem Wunsch nachkommen konnte, dass er sich von ihr zurückziehen konnte.   
  


~*~

  
Er starrte sie unverwandt an und erst als sie seine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk spürte, wurde Jana bewusst, dass er sich bewegte. Hart umschlossen die kräftigen, rauen Finger ihr Gelenk und zogen ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht weg. Der unbarmherzige Griff schmerzte sie und vergeblich versuchte Jana, ihre Hand wieder frei zu bekommen. „Will, lass mich los. Du tust mir weh!" flüsterte sie ängstlich. Er reagierte nicht wirklich darauf. Nach einem kurzen Moment ließ Will sie tatsächlich los und trat langsam von ihr zurück. Er taumelte leicht, als er die Hand ausstreckte, auf der Suche nach dem Gitter oder der Wand.   
Jana krampfte der Anblick das Herz zusammen, als er an den kalten Eisenstäben entlang zu Boden glitt und dort hocken blieb, ebenso starr wie er zuvor noch vor ihr gestanden war. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment und wandte sich dann schließlich Jack zu.   
„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise nach. „Was ist geschehen, Jack, sag schon!"   
  
Jack hob den Blick nicht. Unverwandt starrte er vor sich auf die Eisenstäbe. Beinahe ebenso weggetreten, wie Will es war. Jana bekam es langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun. Beide Männer schienen nichts mehr vom Leben zu wollen, nichts mehr zu erwarten.   
„Verdammt, was ist los mit euch!?" So leise sie bisher auch immer gewesen war, nun war ihre Stimme laut und kräftig und verwundert hob Jack nun doch den Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. „Was ist aus euch geworden? Geschichten ranken sich um den großen Captain Jack Sparrow und seine Männer. Was ich hier sehe ist ein Häuflein Elend. Ein Mann, der den Kampf verloren hat, weil er aufgab! Das sind nicht die Männer, deren Taten ich vor zwei Jahren bewundernd mitverfolgt habe! Wo sind Jack und Will jetzt?"   
  
Stille herrschte. Nur die Wellen, die sich mit donnerndem Krachen am Bug des Schiffes brachen, waren noch zu hören. Sie hatten wieder Fahrt aufgenommen. In Richtung Port Royal, in Richtung Galgen. Jack blickte Jana an. Doch dort stand nicht irgendeine Frau, die er vor kurzem erst kennen gelernt hatte, nein. In ihr erkannte Jack sich selbst. Ein Ebenbild seiner selbst. Genau so war auch er gewesen. Kampfgeist und Leidenschaft loderten in ihren Augen, Mut und Tapferkeit strafften ihre Schultern, ja ihre gesamte Haltung. So war er auch gewesen, bevor…   
Jack beendete den Gedanken nicht, denn eine unausweichliche Frage war ihm soeben eingefallen. Bevor WAS? Wann war er so geworden? Seit wann gab er ohne weiteres auf? Seit wann fand sich Captain Jack Sparrow mit dem Tod ab? ‚Erst wenn ich nichts mehr sagen, sehen, hören und fühlen kann, erst dann bin ich tot. Und erst dann haben sie ihre Ruhe von mir!' Jener Satz, der seine Jugend beschrieben hatte, jene Worte, die ihn an Bord des geheimnisvollen Schiffes am Leben gehalten hatten, genau diese Worte vielen ihm nun wieder ein. ‚Erst wenn ich am Galgen hänge, hat Norrington gewonnen. Und keine Sekunde eher.' Dachte Jack und der Gedanke ließ ihn neuen Mut schöpfen. Er blickte erneut die Frau an, die dort inmitten der Zelle stand, und er lachte.   
  
Jana wich erschrocken zurück. Was war nun los? Soeben noch konnte sie von Jack kaum eine Reaktionen erwarten, egal was sie sagte und in der nächsten Sekunde brach der dunkelhaarige Mann in schallendes Lachen aus. War er jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Irritiert starrte sie Jack an, blickte dann hinüber zu Will, der immer noch völlig apathisch an den kalten Gittern lehnte und nichts sagte oder tat, scheinbar nicht einmal blinzelte, und wieder zurück zu Jack. Dieser beruhigte sich langsam wieder.   
  
Jack wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er die Person, den Geist, der von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, einfach abschütteln. Er war wieder zu Vernunft gekommen. Zu zweifelhafter Vernunft, denn das Letzte was irgendwelchen Menschen einfiel, die man nach seinen Eigenschaften fragte, war wohl sein Sinn für Vernunft. Doch Jack war wieder er selbst und er genoss dieses Gefühl. Sein Kampfgeist war zurückgekehrt. Doch nur nichts überstürzen. Ehe er an eine Flucht denken konnte, musste er herausfinden, wer diese Frau war und er musste Will wieder Vernunft einprügeln. Jack Sparrow warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zu seinem jungen Begleiter hinüber. Letzteres würde sicherlich nicht so einfach werden.   
„Setz dich zu mir." Forderte er Jana munter auf und klopfte auf den Boden neben sich. „Was… wer… warum… wie….!" Jana wusste gar nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Jack wirkte mit einem Mal so lebendig und lebenslustig! „Der Reihe nach." Kicherte Jack. „Setzt dich erst mal zu mir, dann werden wir uns mal ordentlich unterhalten, einverstanden?" Jana zögerte noch einen Augenblick, ließ sich schließlich aber tatsächlich neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder.   
„Und? Über was will der große Jack Sparrow jetzt reden?" Jana schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Na ja, zum Beispiel über…" Schritte unterbrachen Jack jedoch. „Norrington!" flüsterte Jana heiser. Sie zitterte. Jack legte beschwichtigend den Arm über ihre Schultern. „Ganz ruhig. Mal sehen, was der Commodore hier unten will." Meinte er leise. Erwartungsvoll blickte er zur Treppe hinüber. Weitere Schritte erklangen und dann erschien auch schon Norrington im Gefangenentrakt, dicht gefolgt von drei seiner Männer. Er kam ans Gitter heran und blickte finster in die Zelle.   
„Wie rührend." Knurrte er und zog seine Pistole. „Bleibt wo ihr seid." Meinte er nur und schwenkte die Waffe einmal in Richtung jeder Person. Bei Will blieb er kurz hängen. „Hast ihnen die Nachricht schon überbracht, vermute ich?" meinte er dann an Jana gewandt. „Schön. Dann muss ich es ihnen nicht mehr sagen." „Als ob ihr es nicht genossen hättet, zu sehen wie wir darauf reagieren, nicht wahr Norrington?" meinte Jack leichthin.   
Norringtons Augen schienen Feuer zu sprühen, als er Jack fixierte. „Nein." Meinte er leise. „Ich hätte es genossen, euch solche Nachricht zu überbringen und dabei zu wissen, dass sie nicht wahr ist. Aber so…" er schwieg. Eine Tatsache, die Jack kurz irritierte. War der Commodore etwa doch ein Mensch? Konnte es sein, dass ihm tatsächlich etwas an Elizabeth gelegen hatte? Elizabeth… Jack schluckte. Angesichts dieses Gesichtsausdrucks von Norrington musste es tatsächlich wahr sein. Ein Teil seiner Hoffnung schwand mit dieser Erkenntnis dahin.   
„Bleibt, wo ihr seid." Erklärte Norrington abermals, als einer der Soldaten nun vortrat und das Schloss der Zelle öffnete. Jack dachte bereits fieberhaft darüber nach, was der Commodore wohl im Schilde führte, oder aber, wie sie diese Situation zur Flucht nutzen konnten. Ihm kam jedoch nicht schnell genug eine brauchbare Idee.   
  
Ein anderer Soldat trat ein. Auf dem Arm trug er ein Bündel. Jack riss die Augen auf. Das war doch nicht etwa das Kind?! „Julie!" „Nora!" schrieen Jack und Jana gleichzeitig. Norrington verzog keine Miene. Der Soldat legte das Kind behutsam auf den Boden und machte, dass er wieder aus der Zelle kam. Die Waffe war noch immer auf Jack und Jana gerichtet und Jack hielt die Frau neben sich lieber noch fest, denn sie wollte sofort zu dem Kind hinüber.   
Erst als die Türe wieder verschlossen war, senkte Norrington seine Pistole und Jack ließ Jana los, die sofort aufsprang und das Kind auf den Arm nahm. Das Baby wimmerte leise.   
„Oh mein kleiner Schatz. Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir etwas getan? Hat er dich gut behandelt? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Mein Gott, Nora… vergib mir. Bitte vergib mir!" „Schönen Tag noch." Meinte Norrington und er und seine Männer verschwanden ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ihre Schritte verhallten auf dem Weg nach oben.   
Jack blickte hinüber zu Will, der noch immer keine Reaktion und keine Regung zeigte. Dann starrte er die junge Frau an. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Der große Jack Sparrow darf das Kind einem meiner Männer geben. Er hält nämlich meine Tochter im Arm." Der Ausdruck, den er in Janas Gesicht gesehen hatte, als Norrington sie mit nach oben genommen hatte, die Gewissheit, die Gleichgültigkeit, die Normalität dieses Weges, den sie zu gehen hatte, wurden ihm bewusst. Konnte es denn wirklich sein? Jack wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis Jana sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, dann stand er auf und trat hinter sie. Zögernd legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Seine Tochter?" flüsterte er. Jana hielt inne. Nach einiger Zeit nickte sie knapp. „Nora, ja? Gibbs hat sie Julie genannt." Er musste bei der Erinnerung an den Mann lächeln. Zugleich jedoch trieb die bange Frage an die Oberfläche seiner Gedanken, was aus ihm geworden war, aus ihm, der gesamten Besatzung und … aus der Pearl.   
„Du musst mich jetzt für ein Ungeheuer halten, für ein Monstrum…." Janas Worte rissen Jack wieder aus seinen Grübeleien. „Nein." Antwortete er einfach. Die Frau, die vor ihm stand und noch immer das Baby fest an sich drückte, schluchzte. „Welche Mutter tut so etwas? Welche gute Mutter setzt ihr Baby aus? In Kälte und Gefahr, am Pier einer Hafenstadt? So eine Frau muss eine schreckliche Mutter sein… aber das bin ich nicht, Jack. Ich bin eine gute Mutter. Das musst du mir glauben." Sie blickte halb über die Schulter zu ihm zurück.   
„Hey!" Jack hielt sie in der halben Drehung gefangen und nach kurzem Zögern drehte er sie ganz zu sich herum. „Ich habe mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass du eine schlechte Mutter bist. Ich habe es nicht mal gedacht. Hör auf damit, okay?" Neue Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas zustößt… sie … sie ist trotz allem meine kleinen Tochter und ich liebe sie! Ich … vergib mir!" Jack starrte sie kurz an. Vergib mir? Er musste ihr nicht vergeben, er konnte ihr nicht vergeben. Auch wenn er es gerne getan hätte, WAS hätte er ihr denn vergeben sollen? Kurzentschlossen zog er die blonde Frau mit dem Baby vorsichtig in seine Arme und hielt sie liebevoll fest.   
„Was soll ich dir denn vergeben, Jana? Du hast mir nichts getan. Vergib dir selbst. Du bist die einzige, die dir das Leben wieder leicht machen kann. Ich würde dir wirklich gerne helfen. Doch ich weiß nicht wie." Schluchzend schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme.   
  
Ein völlig neues Gefühl für Jack. Er wollte sie trösten, sie beschützen und ihr alle Gram abnehmen. Er fühlte sich stark, weil sie, diese zerbrechliche Frau in seinen Armen lag und Geborgenheit suchte. Doch zugleich fühlte er sich erbärmlich schwach, weil er ihr nicht helfen konnte, so sehr er es auch wünschte. Und dann war da noch ein Gefühl. Schuld. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er, Jana in seinen Armen liegend, keinen Gedanken mehr an Laurene verschwendet hatte und mit einem Schlag brandete die Sorge um die junge Frau, diesen aufdringlichen, plappernden Wasserfall, dieses halbe Kind mit den unglaublich weiblichen Reizen und dem selbstsicheren Auftreten wieder in ihm hoch. Ein kurzes unkontrolliertes Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und er betete förmlich, dass Jana es nicht bemerken, ihn nicht danach fragen würde. Sie fühlte sich als schlechte Mutter, doch in Wahrheit war er ein schlechter Mensch. Er kämpfte den Wunsch nieder, die Frau noch enger an sich zu drücken und zwang sich, daran zu denken, dass Will die Frau, die er liebte verloren hatte – auch wenn er es noch nicht zu verstehen schien – und er selbst nicht wusste, was mit der Frau, mit der er die letzten Monate gewissermaßen zusammen gewesen war, los war.   
  
„Was ist los, Jack?" Jana löste sich von ihm und nahm Nora wieder auf den Arm – sie hatte das Kind auf ihre Hüfte gesetzt, damit ihm nichts passierte, während sie Trost bei Jack gesucht hatte. „Es ist kalt. Das ist nicht gut für das Baby. Wir müssen uns schleunigst überlegen, wie wir hier raus kommen." Meinte Jack nur. Er ließ Jana los und trat von ihr zurück. Erneut glitt er die Wand hinunter und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Jetzt erzähl mir erst mal, wer du bist, wo du her kommst, die Geschichte von dem Kind und was mit Norrington ist… ich blicke gerade nicht ganz durch." Meinte er und warf ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Jana atmete tief durch und nickte schließlich. Sie ließ sich abermals neben Jack auf den Boden gleiten. „Und was genau willst du wissen?" fragte sie leise.   
  


~*~

  
Beißender Rauch zog noch immer über die Dächer der Häuser und durch die Straßen. Hie und da flammte abermals ein kurzes Feuer auf, das jedoch rasch gelöscht wurde. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch hing in der Luft, der Geruch von Tod. Tod und Zerstörung, wohin das Auge blickte.  
Der Angriff war vorüber, die Schiffe der königlichen Marine hatten den kleinen, ehemals so versteckten und geheimen Hafen Tortugas längst verlassen, die Soldaten, die in den frühen Morgenstunden todesmutig durch die Gassen gezogen waren, hatten die Stadt verlassen und waren mit den Schiffen verschwunden. Einige hatte dieser Einsatz das Leben gekostet, doch war dies nichts im Vergleich mit den zahlreichen Opfern, die es auf Seiten der Piraten gab. Die unverletzten, jene, die dem Angriff entkommen waren, machten sich nun daran, die Verletzten und Toten aus den Trümmern der niedergebrannten Häuser zu bergen und jene, denen noch zu helfen war, möglichst schnell zu versorgen. Ein erschreckender Anblick bot sich jedem, der die Augen durch die zerbrochenen Scheiben seines Hauses nach draußen wandte. Ein Bild, das vom Tod gezeichnet war. Frauen, Männer, Alte wie junge, Kinder… sie alle waren den Kugeln oder den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen. Eine große Anzahl.   
Die Trümmer der zerborstenen Schiffe schwammen in den sanften Wellen des Hafens. Auch hier unten hatte es zahlreiche Opfer gegeben. Nur wenige Schiffe waren nicht von den Kanonen der Marine zerstört und versenkt worden, jedoch waren alle beschädigt. So auch die Pearl. Gibbs ließ den Blick über die Szenerie schweifen, die vor seinen Augen lagen. Der alte Mann hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatten einige Tote zu beklagen. Und einige wurden auch vermisst. So zum Beispiel gab es noch immer keine Spur von Laurene, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Mister Cotton und – das traf Gibbs am härtesten – keine Spur von Julie. Selbstvorwürfe quälten den Mann.   
„Es sieht nicht so toll aus, aber wir bekommen die Pearl wieder hin." Erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Gibbs blinzelte mühsam die Tränen weg und drehte sich schließlich um. Vor ihm stand Craig Hitch. Er hatte den rechten Arm verbunden und in einer behelfsmäßigen Schlinge fixiert. „Mag sein. Aber nicht mit dem Arm. Ruh dich aus, Hitch!" murmelte Gibbs nachdenklich. Der Mann schnaubte. „Hier ruhen nur die Toten." Meinte er leise. „Noch immer keine Spur von Jack und den anderen?" Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. Der erste Maat wandte den Blick auf den Durchlass aus der Bucht ins offene Meer. „Und keine Spur von der Broken Heart." Seine Stimme zitterte. „Gibbs, wenn es wahr ist, dass die Greyhound zurück ist…." Gibbs drehte sich abrupt weg. „Nein. Die Heart wurde eben aufgehalten. Anamaria hat bestimmt ihre Gründe, warum sie noch nicht da ist." Knurrte er. „Die Greyhound könnte einer davon sein." Schnappte der erste Maat zurück und beeilte sich dann, von Deck zu kommen. Es gab viel zu tun, an der Black Pearl.   
Gibbs blieb zurück. Die Broken Heart. Auch ihm war bereits der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, dass das Schiff ein Opfer der Greyhound geworden sein könnte, doch sein ganzes Denken und Fühlen sträubte sich dagegen, sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden. Also tat er es auch nicht.   
  


~*~

  
„Das Kind, es ist also Norringtons Tochter?" fragte Jack nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine so gute Idee war, mit der Türe ins Haus zu fallen, aber er brauchte jetzt erst einmal ein paar Antworten. Und wenn sie nur seinem Seelenfrieden dienten.   
Jana nickte stumm und strich liebevoll über die Wange des Kindes. „Aber warum behandelt er dich dann so? Ich meine…" doch Jana unterbrach seine Frage. „So geht das nicht, Jack. Halt den Mund und höre mir zu. Deine Fragen kannst du mir anschließend stellen, okay?" Jack nickte und wartete dann. Jana hob den Kopf und blickte ihm nun geradewegs in die Augen. Zum ersten mal registrierte Jack jetzt, dass sie wider Erwarten keine blauen, sondern tiefbraune Augen besaß.   
  
„Jack, ich bin eine Hure. SEINE Hure." Überrascht zog Jack eine Augenbraue nach oben. Vieles hatte er erwartet, aber nicht so etwas. Dennoch schwieg er. Sie wollte ihm schließlich noch mehr mitteilen, das hatte sie ja bereits angekündigt.   
„Ich kam vor etlichen Jahren hier her, an Bord eines Schiffes. Es war dunkel, stickig, rattenverseucht und eklig. Dort unten, im Bauch des Schiffes saß ich mit vielen, unzähligen anderen Kindern und weinte. Irgendwann legten wir an. Irgendwo. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wirklich. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich wusste, dass meine Eltern mich verraten hatten. Sie hatten mich verkauft. Heute vermute ich, dass sie das Geld wirklich dringend gebraucht haben, aber damals fühlte ich mich nur betrogen und am liebsten wollte ich sterben. Wir wurden aus dem Schiff geführt, an das schrecklich helle Tageslicht und dort auf einen Markt gebracht, auf dem wir an den Meistbietenden versteigert wurden. Irgend so ein dicker, ekliger Franzose, Mann einer reichen Adligen erwarb mich dann. Ich weiß noch, dass ich ihn angefleht habe, mich gehen zu lassen, aber er tat es nicht. Ich lebte lange bei ihm, musste mich um Haus und Grundstück kümmern, die Kinder hüten, die Schweine füttern. Und manchmal, nachts, wenn seine Frau auf Reisen war…."   
Jana stockte kurz. Jack legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm und blickte sie aufmerksam an. Er nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, dass er wusste, was sie nun erzählen würde. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie genau er es wusste!   
„Laurent nannte mich immer Ma Possession – mein Besitz und er fand das wohl ganz lustig. Über die Jahre habe ich vergessen, wie ich sonst gerufen wurde. Ich war nur noch „ma possession", so war es einfach. Ich habe in jener Zeit gelernt, nicht zu widersprechen und keine Fragen zu stellen. Seine Frau hat mich gehasst und nutze jede Gelegenheit, um mir heimzuzahlen, dass ich ihr ihren Mann genommen hatte… als ob ich das gewollt hatte!" Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Nach Jahren der Sklaverei, der Arbeit und der…." Abermals schluckte Jana den Rest des Satzes hinunter. Jack merkte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte. Seine Hand wanderte hinunter zu ihrer Hand und behutsam glitten seine Finger in ihre. Ein sanfter Druck seiner Hand versicherte Jana abermals, dass er zuhörte und verstand.   
„Ich wurde erneut verkauft. Ein paar Soldaten der königlichen Marine liefen mir und Laurent auf dem Markt über dem Weg und irgendwie konnten sie ihn überzeugen, dass er mit dem Geld besser dran wäre, als mit mir. Sein „Besitz" wurde ihm ohnehin zu alt. Laurent war der zarten Haut junger Mädchen verfallen, ich viel irgendwann nicht mehr in die Kategorie und er war wohl froh, mich lukrativ loswerden zu können. Ohne meine wenigen Habseligkeiten brachten sie mich sofort an Bord ihres Schiffes. Ich war so naiv!" sie lachte bitter. Jack hatte eine vage Ahnung, warum.   
„Ich dachte, ich sei frei. Dass sie mich gerettet hätten! Aber es war nur, als hätte man eine Seite in einem Buch umgeblättert, und stellt dann fest, dass man wieder beim gleichen Kapitel gelandet ist. Sie brachten mich nach Port Royal und dort übergaben sie mich an Norrington. Ich war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Ich nahm den Namen, den er mir nannte als meinen eigenen an. Seit jener Zeit bin ich Jana und Norringtons Hure."   
  
Jana hielt inne und blickte hinunter auf ihre und Jacks Hand. Jack wartete schweigend ab, ob sie noch mehr erzählen würde, oder nicht. Doch Jana war noch nicht fertig. Sie holte erneut Luft und hob wieder den Kopf, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken.   
  
„Ich durfte nicht bei ihm zu Hause gesehen werden – das wäre schlecht für seinen Ruf gewesen, so mietete er für wenig Geld ein winziges Haus am Rande der Stadt, das dann meine Heimat wurde. Anfangs kam er oft zu mir, doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als sich sein Plan erhärtete, die Tochter des Gouverneurs zur Frau zu nehmen. Er redete davon, dass es seiner Karriere förderlich wäre." Jack ballte die Freie Hand zur Faust. Dieser Mistkerl! Er hatte noch nie eine hohe Meinung von Norrington gehabt, doch die berechnende Kälte, die er nun von dem Mann erfuhr, raubte ihm jeglichen klaren Gedanken, wenn er nur im Entferntesten an Norrington erinnert wurde.   
„Einige Zeit wurde es still um mich herum. Andere Freier hatte ich kaum, da ich ja Norrington gehörte und er es mir verbot, noch andere Männer zu bedienen." Die Art, wie sie das sagte, behagte Jack ganz und gar nicht. „Ich hatte es auch nicht unbedingt nötig. Er sorgte relativ gut für mein Wohlergehen." Fügte Jana nun hinzu.   
„Als dir damals die Flucht gelang und Elizabeth ihrem Vater deutlich machte, dass sie zu Will gehen würde, kam Norrington wieder sehr häufig in das kleine Haus. Er verkraftete den Gedanken nicht, verloren zu haben und ich bekam das nur zu deutlich zu spüren." Jack schluckte schwer. Sein Sieg hatte ihr geschadet. Sein Triumph hatte Janas Niederlage bedeutet. Er war daran schuld gewesen, dass sie leiden musste. Der Gedanke schien ihm unerträglich. Doch ihre Stimme holte ihn wieder zurück in die Realität.   
„Irgendwann geschah das unvermeidliche. Ich wurde schwanger. Lange dachte ich darüber nach, was ich tun sollte. Es ihm sagen, oder nicht; das Kind behalten, oder nicht; versuchen, die Schwangerschaft abzubrechen, oder nicht; austragen und dann weggeben, oder nicht… Lange habe ich gegrübelt und gebrütet und mich irgendwann dazu entschlossen, es ihm zu sagen – früher oder später hätte er es ja ohnehin erfahren – und dann weiter zu sehen, was passiert." Fragend zog Jack die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah sie eindringlich an. ‚und?' schien sein Blick zu sagen. Jana seufzte kurz und zuckte dann die Schultern, als wäre es eine unumstößliche Tatsache.   
„Es war ihm egal. Er meinte nur, es wäre mein Problem und wenn ich das Kind behalten wolle, dann wäre das auch meine Sache. Ich entschied mich für das Kind. Frag mich nicht, warum. Mutterinstinkt, der Wunsch jemanden zu haben, der mich lieben würde…" Janas Stimme wurde leise und sie schwieg erneut. Abermals drückte Jack sanft ihre Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er hier war und sie diese Erinnerungen nicht völlig alleine durchstehen musste. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr das in irgendeiner Weise helfen konnte.   
„Ich bekam von ihm keine Unterstützung mehr, kein Geld. Er zahlte nur noch, wenn er zu mir kam und ich musste nach kurzer Zeit anfangen, mein eigenes Geld zu verdienen. Aber es gibt nicht viele Freier, die eine schwangere Hure wollen… noch weniger wollen eine Mutter als Hure. Gerne hätte ich damals eine richtige Arbeit angenommen, aber es gab nichts. Norrington schien Vorkehrungen getroffen zu haben. Nirgends wurde ich auch nur angesehen, wenn ich nach Arbeit fragte." „Mistkerl!" entfuhr es Jack und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte ihn doch gebeten, die Klappe zu halten! Jana entlockte sein Ausbruch zumindest ein kleines Lächeln.   
„Fünf Monate ging es gut, aber dann war ich am Ende meiner Kräfte. Ich liebe Nora, ich habe sie immer geliebt! Sie ist meine kleine Tochter, egal, wer der Vater ist; mein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr für sie sorgen. Ich konnte ihr kein Leben bieten und ihr Vater wollte es nicht, obwohl er konnte. An jenem Abend, als du Port Royal wieder betreten hast, musste ich eine folgenschwere Entscheidung treffen. Ich musste versuchen, Nora irgendwo unterzubringen."   
  


~*~

  
„Bitte! Sie ist deine Tochter!" Die Frau mit den blonden Locken und den schönen, dunklen Augen blickte Norrington flehend an. Er hatte gleich gemerkt, dass er heute lieber zu Hause geblieben wäre. Die Frau war zum Kämpfen aufgelegt und sie würde kämpfen. Bis zum Schluss. „Meine Güte, ich bin verheiratet! Ich kann wohl kaum zu meiner Gemahlin gehen, ihr ein Kind unter die Nase halten und sagen: ‚hier präsentiere ich dir deine neue Tochter'!" Norrington lachte bei dem Gedanken an Elizabeths Gesichtsausdruck. Wütend schnaubend starrte ihn die Frau an. „Dass du verheiratet bist, hat dich aber auch nicht davon abgehalten, zu mir zu kommen und es hat dich nicht davon abgehalten, mich zu schwängern!" zischte sie wütend.   
Eine schallende Ohrfeige warf ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Du bist eine Hure, verdammt noch eins. Wenn du ein Baby bekommst und es behältst, ist das dein Problem, nicht meines. Du hättest eben das tun sollen, was alle Huren machen." Mühsam kämpfte sie gegen die Tränen an. „Aber ich kann sie nicht ernähren!" flüsterte sie leise, mit einem ängstlichen und traurigen Blick auf das Bett, auf welchem das Baby lag. „Dann gib sie weg… oder bring sie um!" Knurrte Norrington und drehte sich um. Noch ehe die Frau recht begriff, was er gerade gesagt hatte, war er schon verschwunden und sie blieb allein mit dem Kind zurück.   
  


~*~

  
„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl!" schluchzte sie los. Jack nickte schweigend und ließ ihre Hand kurz los. Den einen Arm legte er um ihre Schultern und zog sie enger an sich, die freie Hand suchte erneut nach ihrer. Jana legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und weinte leise.   
  


~*~

  
„Commodore?" Norrington drehte sich langsam um und blickte den jungen Soldaten gedankenverloren an. Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschränkte abwartend die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Was wollen sie dem Gouverneur sagen, wenn wir Port Royal erreichen, Sir?" Norrington schnaubte leicht. „Die traurige Wahrheit. Seine Tochter kam tragischerweise ums Leben, als sie in einen schrecklichen Schusswechsel zwischen den Soldaten und den Piraten geriet. Sie hatte jedoch keine Schmerzen, da sie sofort tot war. Ein schwacher Trost, aber auch der einzige, den wir ihm bieten können." Damit drehte sich Norrington um, zum Zeichen, dass die Sache erledigt war.   
Der Soldat räusperte sich abermals. „Was ist mit dem toten Piraten?" „Was soll mit ihm sein?" knurrte Norrington. „Er war ein Gefangener des Gouverneurs. Wie erklären sie seinen Tod?" Norrington lachte. „Gefangener des Gouverneurs? Der Alte Knacker weiß nicht mal, wie eine seiner Zellen aussieht. Den Piraten habe ich festgenommen, so wie alle anderen und es steht nur mir zu, ihn zu erschießen, zu erhängen oder zu vierteilen. Seine Leiche schwimmt im Meer und er wurde in den Listen der Gefangen schon lange nicht mehr geführt. Schließlich wurde dieser Nathaniel Raggets mit dem letzten Schwung seiner Kumpanen an den Galgen gehängt. Niemand wird jemals nachfragen, was aus ihm wurde. Er war schon lange tot."   
Der Soldat nickte knapp, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er wollte bereits den Raum wieder verlassen, als er erneut inne hielt. „Und die anderen Gefangenen?" fragte er leise. Norrington konnte sich schon denken, wen er mit „die anderen" meinte, nämlich Jana und das Baby, doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich den Satz „Sparrow wird hängen" einmal mehr auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen. Es tat einfach zu gut, den Sieg zu schmecken. Auch wenn Elizabeth's Tod einen leicht bitteren Beigeschmack hineinbrachte. Erneut wandte er sich dem Soldaten zu und lächelte leicht.   
„Ganz einfach. Jack Sparrow wird wegen vieler Dinge, so auch der Entführung des Babys und Elizabeths sowie dem Verschulden ihres Todes, Betruges, Piraterie, und vielem mehr am Galgen baumeln. Dabei wird ihm sein kleiner Freund Turner Gesellschaft leisten. Das Baby ist wieder bei seiner Mutter, die Mutter wird mich vor dem Gouverneur in den Himmel erheben und meinen Mut und meinen Einsatz loben, der ihr ihre Tochter zurück gebracht hat, Gouverneur Swann wird mich zu einem Helden machen, obwohl ich seine Tochter nicht retten konnte, trotz all meiner Bemühungen, wie ich ihm unter Tränen der Trauer berichten werde und er wird mich befördern. Ich werde mich – oh welch gute Seele ich habe – um Kind und Mutter annehmen, die Frau womöglich in drei oder vier Jahren, wenn meine Trauer besänftigt ist, heiraten, um die ganze Angelegenheit zu legalisieren und für meinen eigenen Seelenfrieden jeden Tag am Galgen vorbei marschieren, an dem Sparrow und Turner vor sich hin faulen." Ein süffisantes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Sonst noch Fragen?" Der Mann räusperte sich. „Und die Frau wird mitspielen?"   
  


~*~

  
Norrington stand am Pier, den Blick auf das Meer gerichtet. Sie war also wieder weg. Elizabeth hatte mit Jack Sparrow und Will Turner die Flucht ergriffen. Wie dumm von ihr. Wie dumm von ihnen allen. Als ob er sich so einfach geschlagen geben würde!   
Ein leises Plätschern wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Wasser unter sich zu. Er lachte, als er das klägliche, nasse Geschöpf unter sich erspähte. Ängstlich klammerte sich eine Frau an einen der Pfähle, die den Steg trugen. Norrington erkannte sofort, wen er da unter sich hatte. „Komm raus!" meinte er. Schluchzen war die einzige Antwort. Etwas genervt ging Norrington auf die Knie und streckte ihr die Hand hinunter. Nach einigem Zögern griff Jana danach. Norrington zog sie zu sich nach oben auf den Steg.   
„Wo ist sie?" Die Frau wischte sich Wasser aus den Augen. Ob es nun Meerwasser oder Tränen waren, vermochte Norrington nicht zu sagen. „Weg." Stieß sie mühsam hervor. „Weg?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln nach. Ein Nicken war die Antwort. „Wo?" „Ich habe sie hier am Pier ausgesetzt. Drei Leute sind vorhin vorbeigekommen und haben sie mitgenommen. Mit auf das Schiff." Norrington zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben. „Sparrow?" Beinahe schien er den Namen auszuspucken. „Na wie schön! Jetzt hat der Kerl meine Frau UND meine Tochter!" „Zuvor hat es dich auch nicht interessiert, dass Nora deine Tochter ist! Warum jetzt auf einmal?" Sie wischte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Weil man das verwenden könnte…" grinste Norrington auf einmal. „Du armes Ding. Entführt dieser Mistkerl einfach deine Tochter! Wie tragisch! Natürlich müssen wir das Kind zurückholen!"   
Sein hämisches Lachen schallte über die Wellen und den Hafen hinweg. „Aber…" „Halt den Mund!" zischte er und seine Handfläche traf mit voller Wucht auf ihre Wange. „Er hat sie entführt, nicht wahr?" Verstört und verängstigt nickte die Frau und hielt sich die Wange, auf der sich deutlich der rote Handabdruck des Commodore abzeichnete.   
  


~*~

  
„Sie wird ganz gewiss mitspielen." Lächelte Norrington vor sich hin. Der Soldat nickte knapp und verschwand wieder.   
Jana würde die Wahl haben. Mitspielen und womöglich den Rest ihres Lebens ein Dach über dem Kopf haben oder sich sträuben und auf der Straße landen. Und das Kind mit ihr!   
  


~*~

  
Einen Augenblick ließ Jana sich fallen und kuschelte sich regelrecht in Jacks Arm. Doch kurz darauf schniefte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. Das Kind in ihrem Arm weinte und sie versuchte es zu beruhigen. „Ich hatte den ganzen Tag am Hafen verbracht, auf der Suche nach freundlichen Menschen, denen ich meine Tochter anvertrauen konnte. Deshalb sah ich auch, wie du den Pier betreten hast, im Schutze der Dunkelheit, und in Richtung Stadt geschlichen bist. Ich wartete eine ganze Weile, bis ich glaubte, du würdest zurückkommen. In der Nähe des Beibootes legte ich Nora auf den Boden, versteckte mich und hoffte das Beste."   
Jack nickte erneut, zum Zeichen, dass er noch immer zuhörte, und sie verstand.   
„Ich will nicht zurück nach Port Royal, Jack… niemals. Lieber sterbe ich!" Abermals brach sie in Tränen aus. Jetzt hielt Jack den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, um einzulenken. „Na, nicht schwarz malen. Wir sind noch nicht dort und solange wir noch leben, gibt es Hoffnung! Außerdem… was wird aus Nora, wenn du aufgibst? Das kannst du nicht tun, klar soweit?" Jana lächelte. „Aye" kam die leise Antwort. „Gut!" Es wurde ruhig. Die beiden lehnten sich aneinander und grübelten vor sich hin, das Baby schlief. Janas Schweigen hielt Jack davon ab, Fragen zu stellen und im Moment vielen ihm auch keine ein. Die Erzählung der Frau war schlüssig und fließend gewesen. Zumindest schien sie ihm im Moment so.   
  
Ein erschrockener Aufschrei neben sich riss Jack aus seinen Gedanken. „Will!" Sofort riss er den Kopf herum und starrte zu seinem jungen Gefährten hinüber. Will war irgendwann auf die Seite gesunken, es sah reichlich unbequem aus und sein Kopf war unnatürlich nach hinten gebogen. Doch ein genauerer Blick versicherte Jack, dass der Junge noch immer atmete. Auch wenn ihm nicht gefiel, dass man gar nichts mehr von Will vernahm, so war er doch noch immer am Leben. „Ganz ruhig. Er schläft bestimmt."   
Murmelte er nachdenklich. „Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung… vielleicht wacht er nie wieder auf!" Jack blickte lange Zeit zu Will hinüber. Und während er den schlafenden betrachtete, bekam er selbst Rückenschmerzen, denn die gekrümmte, verdrehte Haltung, in der Will auf die Seite gesunken war, wirkte nicht sehr bequem. „Bleib sitzen. Ich sehe kurz nach ihm." Murmelte Jack und stand auf.   
  
„Junior?" Will hatte die Augen tatsächlich geschlossen und atmete ruhig. Jack kniete nieder und stupste den Schlafenden leicht an, doch wach wurde Will davon nicht. Die einzige Reaktion war ein Murren. „Ach Junge… was machst du eigentlich?" flüsterte Jack und strich vorsichtig ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Schlafenden zurück. Will wich der Berührung aus und Jack zuckte zurück. Selbst im Schlaf wich ihm der Freund aus. Was hatte er nur getan?   
„Es geht ihm gut. Er schläft wirklich nur." Die Worte waren an Jana gerichtet, doch sein Blick blieb auf Wills Gesicht haften. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt, obgleich Schlafende doch eigentlich entspannt waren. Sorge kroch in Jacks Gedanken wie eine Schlange in das Nest eines Bodenbrüters. Konnte er nicht einmal im Schlaf loslassen, die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und sich von den Vorwürfen befreien, die sicherlich auf seiner Seele brannten?   
Ungeachtet der halbherzigen Gegenwehr des Schlummernden schob Jack einen Arm unter den Nacken des Mannes und den anderen Arm unter seine Knie. Ohne große Anstrengung hob er den Körper ein Stück vom Boden hoch und legte ihn in einiger Entfernung vom Gitter ab. Will drehte sich sogleich auf die Seite, wandte Jack den Rücken zu und kauerte sich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich vor heftigen Schlägen hüten wollte.   
Abermals krampfte sich Jacks Magen bei dem Anblick zusammen. Er hatte den Jungen beschützen, ihm helfen wollen. Doch nun war es, als stände er im Hafen von Tortuga und würde Versuchen, einen Ruf zu Will zu schicken, der sich im Hafen von Campeche stand. Ein anderer Kontinent, Meilen um Meilen drängten sich zwischen sie. Die Distanz schmerzte ihn, zumal Jack sehr altmodisch war. Freundschaft war ihm heilig. Für einen Freund würde er durch das Fegefeuer gehen. Doch würden sie je wieder Freunde sein? Jack schüttelte die Gedanken ab und stand auf. Schweigend ging er zurück zu Jana und ließ sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder.   
  
„Erzählst du mir jetzt auch mal genau, was hier unten passiert ist?" fragt diese nach und ihre braunen Augen blickten flehend zu Jack. Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann. Leise und ausführlich berichtete er von den Vorfällen.   
  


~*~

  
Das kalte Wasser schlug über ihm zusammen und erstickte seine Hilferufe.   
Das Gewicht an seinen Füßen riss ihn rasend schnell in die Tiefe des Ozeans.  
Seine Lungen drohten zu zerbersten und Will stieß Luft aus.  
Wasser... überall nur Wasser!  
Panik stieg in ihm auf.  
Kälte!  
Wasser drang in seinen Mund, seine Nase.  
Das Salz des Meeres brannte in seinen Augen, doch William war gefesselt. Er konnte nichts tun.   
NICHTS!  
Vor Williams Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte, doch auch die Dunkelheit um ihn herum nahm zu und so verschwammen die Punkte mit der Dunkelheit der Tiefe.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
Luft! Er brauchte Luft! Doch nichts als Salzwasser drang in seine Lungen!  
William Turner verlor den Kampf.   
Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn und die Strömung trug seinen Geist fort, während sein Körper von einem Gewicht an seinen Füßen am Boden des Ozeans festgehalten wurde.   
Doch er war nicht tot. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete er die Augen und ihm wurde klar, dass er noch immer lebte. Die Zeit zog ihre ruhelose Bahn, Sonne und Mond wanderten in stetem Wechsel über die glitzernde Oberfläche des Ozeans dahin. Minuten wurden zu Stunden, Stunden wurden zu Tagen, Tage wurden zu Wochen, Wochen wurden zu Monaten, Monate … zu Jahren. Er lebte. Und unaufhaltsam zog die Zeit an ihm vorüber.   
  


~*~

  
„Sag mir eines" bat Jana, als Jack seine Erzählungen beendet hatte. „hast du es wirklich gewusst? Hast du bedacht, dass Will durch die Aufhebung des Fluches womöglich seinen eigenen Vater tötet?" Jack wand sich kurz unter der Frage und dem forschenden Blick, doch schließlich nickte er. „Natürlich… Jana. Es hieß sie oder wir. Den Fluch aufheben und unser Leben retten und endlich Frieden über die Meere bringen, oder Bill retten und dabei selbst drauf gehen. Von den vielen Opfern, die Barbossa sicherlich noch gefordert hätte ganz zu schweigen. Außerdem: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie Bill versenkt haben. Und überhaupt… Was glaubst du, wie er drauf wäre… nach Jahren auf dem Grunde des Ozeans. Selbst wenn wir ihn gefunden und befreit und dann erst den Fluch aufgehoben hätten – vergessen wir mal eben, dass es ohnehin unmöglich war – wen hätten wir dann aus den Fluten geborgen? Sicherlich nicht Bill Turner. Glaub nicht, dass ich ihn vergessen habe, denk nicht, dass ich mich dabei wohl gefühlt habe. Es war nur das Beste!" Jack stieß Luft aus und sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Zumindest dachte ich das bis vor wenigen Stunden noch." Murmelte er leise.   
Will, ein Stück von ihnen entfernt auf dem Boden liegend, zuckte hin und wieder zusammen, als würde eine Peitsche auf seinen Rücken niedersausen. Jack vermutete, dass der junge Mann träumte. Gedankenverloren beobachtete er ihn. Die Zeit schlich unaufhaltsam dahin und auch die Seemeilen, die sie in Richtung Port Royal hinter sich ließen, mehrten sich ohne Unterlass.   
Jana lehnte sich wieder an Jack, das Baby liebevoll in den Armen wiegend, leise ein Lied aus alten Zeiten summend. Jack lehnte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. Die Gedanken der beiden drifteten davon, in weite Ferne, in längst vergangene Zeiten und in die Zukunft, wie es sein könnte, wenn sie hier lebendig herauskamen. Doch Jack konnte nicht umhin, an Will und Elizabeth zu denken.  
  


~*~

  
Sie schlug die Augen auf. Dunkelheit umfing sie und nur schemenhaft nahm sie die Umrisse eines kleinen Raumes wahr. Was war geschehen? Langsam kehrten bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen zurück. Tortuga, der Angriff der Huntress, die überstürzte Flucht, der kleine Unterschlupf, Laurene… Was war dann passiert? Wo waren Will und Jack? War Laurene tot oder lebte sie noch? Und wo war die junge Frau jetzt? Und wo war sie selbst? Fragen über Fragen. Und keine Antworten.   
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Tztztz... was soll man jetzt davon halten? Hat Jack Laurene so einfach abgeschrieben? Hat er sie ohnehin nie geliebt? Von der Broken Heart hört man noch immer nichts... und Will ist jetzt völlig durchgeknallt. Und ganz offensichtlich ist ja Elizabeth doch noch am Leben. Stellt sich nur die Frage, wo sie eigentlich ist. Ach ja... und von der Greyhound, die ja eigentlich das Hauptthema der Geschichte ist, hört man gar nüschte mehr... ich würde mal sagen: ich hab mich wieder verzettelt ;o)  
Mehr von dem ganzen gibt's im nächsten Kap!  
  
Reviews wie immer erhofft und erwünscht.   
  


@Azrael: Zum ersten Review: *nachLuftschnapp* *rotwerd* Oi... danke! Ich bin baff, dass das Kap doch ankommt... schade, dass ich nichts mehr von dir hören werde... *snif*  
zum zweiten Review: Also, Geschichte ziehen, natürlich! Würd mich freuen. Kann dir noch anbieten, die Geschichte, wenn sie komplett ist als pdf-File an dich zu schicken. Mach ich schon für ein paar Leute. Ähm... *geht und bringt Laurene zum Wunderheiler* na, noch ist sie ja nicht klar für tot erklärt worden... glück gehabt! *g*  
  
@Minui: Eigentlich wollt ich Ragetti ned umbringen, aber beim Schreiben wurde er mir dann so unsympathisch, dass ich nur noch dachte: weg mit ihm! *hüstel* Ähm.. ich oute mich mal.. bin nämlich ungebildet! Was is bitte Cliffi? *rotwerd* Danke fürs Review! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kap...  
  
@Astarothe: Freut mich, dass dir das Kap gefallen hat... jetzt bin ich ja gespannt, was du zu den restlichen 4 bzw. 5 Kapiteln meinst... Danke für dein Review!  
  
@Pearl: *tomatenrotwird* oi.. du lobst mich aber ganz schön... *hüstel* danke.. das tut gut! Elizabeth.. ja, das is so ne Sache wird laaange dauern, bis das geklärt ist *g* Will kapiert das im Moment eh nicht so ganz... er verkraftet die Nachricht noch ganz gut! *teuflischgrins* NOCH!!  
Jepp, zum Thema Jana muss ich dir zustimmen. Mir viel grade kein Name ein, ich hab den nächstbesten genommen, ohne zu überlegen. Mist! Es ist jemandem aufgefallen... *unterm Tisch versteck* Ne, so besonders is ihre Herkunft ned... aber das kannst du ja in diesem Kap lesen. Danke für dein Review und dafür, dass du die Story wohl gaaaanz aufmerksam liest! *knuddel*  
  
  
  
  



	14. Fighting and losing

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13** Sollte ich wohl als Standard nehmen...   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Tadaaa!Auch wenn die Abstände zwischen den Kapiteln immer länger werden (sorry for that!)... es gibt doch immer und immer wieder ein neues Kap!  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 13**  
  


Ein Schuss fiel. Jack und Barbossa erstarrten in der Bewegung. Die Pistole in Jacks Hand rauchte. Barbossa lachte. Weshalb Jack seinen letzten Schuss verschwende… der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ja, der richtige Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Ganz sicher. Will ließ die beiden blutigen Münzen aus seiner schmerzhaft brennenden Hand gleiten. Mit lautem Klirren prallten die Münzen auf ihre Geschwister. Kurz schien es, als wäre das Gold lebendig, würde dort vor ihm in der Kiste tanzen, doch dann war alles ruhig.   
Ungläubig starrte Barbossa hinunter auf seine Brust. Aus einer Wunde trat Blut. Dann fiel er zu Boden und war tot. Sie hatten gewonnen!   
Doch als Will gerade zu Jack laufen wollte, um ihm jubelnd die Schulter zu klopfen und seiner Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen, trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Ein älterer Mann, einiges älter, als Jack es war, mit langem, verfilzten Haar und einem reichlich struppigen Vollbart. Algen waren stellenweise um seinen Körper gewickelt, eine alte, rostige Kette wand sich um seinen Knöchel und schliff scheppernd über den Boden. Wasser tropfte von seiner Kleidung, die völlig zerrissen und zerfleddert war.   
Will hielt inne. Entsetzten spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, als er die gebeugte Gestalt ansah. Der Mann kam auf ihn zu. Langsam, drohend. Den Blick starr und hasserfüllt auf den jungen Mann geheftet. Wills Lippen bewegten sich, doch die Worte, die er sagen wollte, wollten nicht erklingen. Es war nicht möglich! Eine ältere Version von ihm selbst stand dort, direkt vor ihm. Niemand bewegte sich.   
Nach einer Weile streckte Will die Hand aus. Zögernd, ängstlich, zurückhaltend. Ein kleiner Schritt nach vorne brachte ihn in Reichweite des anderen Mannes und vorsichtig berührten seine Finger die Haut des anderen. Entsetzt schreckte Will zurück. Eine Leiche. Die Kälte des Todes kroch von den Fingerspitzen seinen Arm nach oben. Will schluckte. Welch ein Zauber war das?   
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die er dem Mann nie zugetraut hätte, packte dieser Wills Kehle. In Panik blickte sich Will um, doch weder Jack noch Elizabeth waren noch in der Höhle. Er war alleine. Alleine mit seinem Vater. Hasserfüllt starrte ihn sein Vater an, während der unbarmherzige Griff an seiner Kehle den jungen Mann zu Boden zwang. Er röchelte und versuchte dem eisernen Griff zu entkommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Wie fühlt sich das an?" fragte sein Vater grimmig lächelnd. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn die Luft knapp wird und das Sehvermögen von schwarzen, tanzenden Punkten gemindert wird?"   
Den knienden Mann hinter sich her schleifend ging Bill nun zum Wasser hinüber. Wills Gegenwehr vermochte ihn nicht zu retten. Er schrie, doch seine Stimme wurde erstickt vom Wasser. Er prügelte, schlug auf seinen Vater ein, doch dieser schien es nicht zu fühlen. Erbarmungslos wanderte Bill hinaus ins Wasser, seinen Sohn hinter sich her ziehend und zugleich unter Wasser drückend.   
  
Wasser. Kaltes, erbarmungsloses Wasser umgab Will. Es drang in seine Nase, seinen Mund, drohte seine Lungen aufzufüllen. Warum? Die Sekunden verrannen und Wills Gegenwehr wurde schwächer. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen, seine Lunge war Luftleer, ein Vakuum, so kam es ihm zumindest vor.   
Plötzlich durchbrach sein Kopf die Wasseroberfläche und japsend schnappte er nach Luft. Brennend füllten sich seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff und Schwindel überkam ihn. „Mörder! Mein eigener Sohn! Du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, was du tust, nicht wahr? Vertraust blind einem Piraten! DU hast mich umgebracht!" Und noch ehe Will etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche gedrückt. Gerade weit genug, dass er keine Luft holen konnte und dennoch die Oberfläche des Wassers, seine Erlösung direkt vor Augen hatte. Seine Hände, die nach Hilfe, nach Halt suchten, nach einer Rettung vor dem Tod, waren an der frischen Luft, die er so dringend benötigte, doch gelang es Will nicht, sich dem Griff zu entziehen und ganz aufzutauchen. Panik wollte ihm den letzten Rest Verstand rauben und seine Muskeln lähmen. Ein aussichtsloser Kampf gegen den Tod begann. Gegen den Tod in Gestalt seines eigenen Vaters!  
Panisch schlug Will um sich, doch das Wasser umfing ihn, wollte ihn nicht frei geben und nach kurzer Zeit ging ihm die Luft aus. In seiner Verzweiflung öffnete er den Mund, wollte atmen, doch nichts als Wasser füllte seine Lungen.   
  


~*~

  
Jack wachte auf. Ihm war selbst im Schlaf nicht entgangen, dass Will immer unruhiger geworden war. Aufmerksam beobachtete er nun den jungen Mann, dessen Muskeln unkontrolliert zuckten. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, er warf den Kopf hin und her, hinter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten sich seine Augen unruhig.   
Mehr als einmal wollte Jack hinüber gehen und ihn aufwecken, doch hielt ihn etwas zurück. Der Blick, mit den ihn Will zuvor angesehen hatte, der Hass und die Kälte in seinen Augen, das zurückzucken, als er den jungen Mann im Schlaf berührt hatte… Es würde nie mehr ein gutes und freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen ihnen herrschen, das hatte Will nur zu deutlich gemacht. So vieles hatten sie gemeinsam überstanden und gemeinsam würden sie wohl bald am Galgen enden, jedoch als Fremde.   
Schritte holten Jack aus seinen Grübeleien. Niemand geringeres als Norrington trat an das Gitter und blickte sich in der Zelle um. Jana öffnete die Augen, ganz so als spürte sie die Nähe des Mannes. Er starrte sie an. „Komm her." Meinte er dann. Nur ein kurzer Schauer, der Jana für einen Moment erzittern ließ, deutete an, dass sie Angst hatte, ansonsten wirkte sie völlig ruhig, als sie folgsam aufstand. Jack neben ihr sprang ebenfalls auf. Seine Hand packte Janas Schulter und zog sie vom Gitter zurück, während er nach vorne trat. „Nein, das wird sie nicht." Meinte er mit einem freundlichen Tonfall.   
Jana senkte den Blick und drückte vorsichtig das Kind an sich. „Jack…" flüsterte sie. Doch der ließ sich nicht beirren. Er hatte den dringenden Wunsch, Norrington den Tag zu vermiesen und Jana zu helfen. Wenn er schon für Will nichts tun konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens sie vor dem Commodore beschützen. Außerdem war ihm der Gedanke zuwider, dass Norrington sich erneut an der Frau vergriff. Norrington grinste.   
„Herzerweichend, ich muss schon sagen, Sparrow." Meinte er mit einem Tonfall, der nur so vor Sarkasmus troff. „Aber sie haben ohnehin keine Chance. Die Frau gehört mir und ich werde sie mir holen." Er zog seine Pistole und fuchtelte damit vor Jack herum. „Aus dem Weg, Sparrow. Falls es ihnen so wichtig ist: Sie muss sich nur waschen und außerdem sieht es nicht gut aus, wenn ich die Frau, deren Kind ich aus den Händen des gemeinen Kidnappers Jack Sparrow ger…" „Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf." Unterbrach Jack den Redeschwall des verhassten Commodore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem Augenaufschlag, der wohl jeder Hure Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Norrington wurde dadurch tatsächlich aus der Bahn geworfen und verstummte einen Moment. Jack grinste ihm herausfordernd entgegen. „Ein Captain ohne Schiff, wohlgemerkt." Meinte der Commodore schließlich. „Aber es kümmert den Henker nicht, ob ihr Captain seid, oder nicht und den Menschen, die euren verwesenden Leichnam an der Hafeneinfahrt baumeln sehen, ist es auch einerlei, ob dort ein einfacher Pirat oder ein Piratenkapitän hängt. Und jetzt…" er hob die Waffe und richtete sie auf Jack, doch dann schwenkte er zu Jana und dem Kind hinüber und zielte auf das kleine, wimmernde Bündel in ihren Armen. „… kommt die Frau mit mir mit."  
Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Janas Antlitz. „Bitte nicht!" flüsterte sie und drehte sich um, das Kind mit ihrem Körper schützend. „Dann komm endlich. Es ist schon egal, ob ich dem Governeur nur vom Tod seiner Tochter erzähle, oder ihm noch ein totes Baby präsentiere, das unser Lieblingspirat auf dem Gewissen hat." Grinsend trat Norrington zur Türe und öffnete sie. Jack biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Norrington war einfach nur widerwärtig.   
Lachen erklang. „Tja, Sparrow. Ich könnte euch alle erschießen und dem Gouverneur erzählen, dass es Selbstmord war, und er würde mir glauben. Er glaubt mir alles, denn der alte Mann ist mir schon lange hörig. Und in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft werde ich Gouverneur. Die Nachricht, dass seine Tochter verstorben ist, wird ihn vermutlich umbringen. Und wer käme für diesen Posten eher in Frage, als der Mann, der den berüchtigten Jack Sparrow geschnappt hat, den Mörder von Elizabeth, das Monster, das ein hilfloses Kind entführt? Wer wäre besser dafür geeignet, Gouverneur von Port Royal zu werden, als der Mann, der Tortuga fast dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und dem Piratentum in diesen Gewässern ein Ende gesetzt hat? Ich habe gewonnen!"   
Jana und Jack starrten den Commodore an. Vieles hatte Jack dem Mann zugetraut, nicht jedoch den Wahnsinn, den er nun in seinen Augen erkannte. „Ihr seid ja völlig verrückt." Flüsterte Jack ungläubig. „Das spielt keine Rolle." Lächelte Norrington.   
„Wo wir gerade bei Rollen sind… welche Rolle spiele ich in diesem Stück?" erklang auf einmal eine Frage. Jack wirbelte herum. Völlig überrascht, die Stimme seines Freundes zu hören. „Will?"   
  


~*~

  
Anamaria war reichlich blass. Curtis stand neben ihr am Bug des Schiffes und entgegen allem, was er bislang über diese Frau gelernt hatte, hatte der Mann seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Und sie war sogar froh darum. Nur wenige Meter vom Bug der Brocken Heart entfernt schwammen die Wrackteile von Piratenschiffen. Von mehr als nur einem und vor ihnen lagen die Trümmer von Tortuga. Was einst eine blühende Piratenmetropole in einer versteckten Bucht dieser Insel gewesen war, glich nun einer alten Ruinenstadt.   
Spät hatten sie Tortuga erreicht. Das Großsegel war schnell wieder in Ordnung gebracht und das Problem behoben, doch sahen sie des Nachts einen Feuerschein und sahen nach, ob sie noch etwas tun konnten. Sie kamen wohl zu spät, denn von dem Schiff, welches in der Nacht in Brand geraten sein musste, war am nächsten Morgen nichts mehr übrig als geschwärzte Wrackteile. Überlebende fanden sie auch keine, denn nur verkohlte Leichen waren zu finden und die ersten Aasfressenden Fische taten sich bereits am Mahl gütlich, als die Besatzung der Heart diesen Ort erreichte.   
An sich wäre das nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, denn ein Handelsschiff geriet schnell durch kleine Unachtsamkeiten in Brand. Doch waren dies nicht die einzigen Wrackteile, die sie unterwegs gesehen hatten und auch Anamaria kannte die schrecklichen Geschichten, die sich um das geisterhafte Schiff, die so genannte Greyhound rankten und erst spät traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Hammerschlag, dass jenes Schiff, das sie am fernen Horizont noch vor wenigen Tagen beobachtet hatte, wohl auch die Greyhound gewesen sein könnte.   
Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie hatten Glück wenn sie noch am Leben waren, obwohl sie die Greyhound gesehen hatten. Andererseits konnte sie nicht beschwören, dass es sich bei dem Schiff tatsächlich um dieses eine gehandelt hatte. Wer konnte das schon? Es gab ja nie Überlebende bei solchen Überfällen.   
Und nun, da sie endlich Tortuga erreicht hatten, viel ihr Blick auf eine zerstörte Hafenstadt, wo einst ihr Zuhause gewesen war.   
  
„Wenigstens hatte Jack Glück. Die Pearl scheint relativ unversehrt zu sein." Meinte die junge Frau schließlich. „Von Bord, Leute. Lasst uns sehen, ob wir etwas helfen können und überhaupt sollten wir erst mal herausfinden, was hier passiert ist! Auf die Beine ihr müdes Pack! Los, los!" „Aye!" schallte der vielstimmige Ruf über Deck. Curtis wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich bleibe hier an Bord. Unbewacht sollten wir die Heart auf keinen Fall lassen, nicht nachdem hier einige Kapitäne ohne Schiff sind. Ich nehme mir noch zwei oder drei Männer und halte Wache."   
Captain Anamaria nickte und ging schließlich von Bord, um sich an Land zur Black Pearl durchzuschlagen, die ziemlich am äußeren Rand der Bucht vor Anker lag. Sie freute sich schon darauf, Jack wieder zu sehen, der ihr sicherlich in seiner gewohnt munteren Art mitteilen konnte, was hier vorgefallen war.   
  


~*~

  
Ein winziger Raum, Dunkelheit, das Licht des Tages ausgesperrt, die Türen verschlossen. Elizabeth hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war und warum. Sie wusste nur, dass sie eingeschlossen war, sich jemand jedoch große Sorgen um ihr Wohlergehen machte. Ihre Wunden, keine davon war gefährlich, waren gesäubert und verbunden, jedes mal, wenn sie erwachte, stand frisches Essen auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihr. Sie trug frische, saubere Kleidung und hatte zu trinken. Auch war der Raum sehr ordentlich und sauber.   
Wer auch immer sie hier unten festhielt, wollte, dass sie sich so wohl fühlte, wie es irgend möglich war. Doch sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Irgendwie war das alles reichlich seltsam. Und was mit den anderen war, mit Will, Laurene und Jack… sie wusste es nicht.   
Elizabeth stand von dem niedrigen Bett auf und wanderte durch das kleine Zimmer. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Einsamkeit und Angst beschlichen sie, lähmten ihre Muskeln, die Stille trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Und die Ungewissheit, was aus ihr werden würde, was hier gespielt wurde und was mit den anderen war, ob sie Will jemals wieder sehen würde…. Will. Was war nur los? Welcher Gott, welche Macht der Welt hatte etwas gegen ihre Beziehung, dass sie nun, da sie gemeinsam ein neues Leben begonnen hatten, erneut getrennte Wege gehen mussten? Weinend sank Elizabeth auf die Knie.   
  
Ein Scheppern an der Türe ließ sie innehalten. Gebannt starrte die junge Frau zur Türe, als sich die Klinke nach unten bewegte. Ängstlich schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper und harrte mit angehaltenem Atem der Dinge, die nun kommen mochten. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und eine Gestalt betrat den Raum.   
  


~*~

  
„Nichts." Gibbs stand in der Kapitänskajüte und drehte sich nun zu Hitch um, der soeben den Raum betreten hatte. „Das ist unmöglich… wie können 5 Erwachsene und ein Kind so ohne weiteres von der Bildfläche verschwinden? Sie müssen irgendwo sein… oder irgendwer muss wissen, was aus ihnen wurde!" Gibbs schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Hitch zuckte die Schultern.   
Die Türe flog auf und wild gestikulierend stürmte ein Mann herein. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannten die beiden Männer, wer den Raum gerade betreten hatte. „Mister Cotton! Wo ist das Kind? Was ist geschehen?"   
  


~*~

  
Norrington lächelte. „Die Rolle des toten Piraten, der am Galgen baumelt. Zusammen mit deinem Freund, Turner." Will trat an das Gitter heran. „Er ist nicht mein Freund." Antwortete er nur. Jack starrte Will mit offenem Mund an. Die Kälte in der Stimme des jungen Mannes gefiel ihm so ganz und gar nicht.   
„Hören sie, Commodore." Fing Will erneut an. „Sie können mich nicht ausstehen und ich mag sie auch nicht besonders. Aber aus persönlichen Gründen freue ich mich darauf, Jack am Galgen zu sehen. Ich will nur nicht neben ihm hängen. Ich möchte mich rehabilitieren; Ansehen und Erfolg in Port Royal und eine gute Stellung in den Augen des Gouverneurs, wer das ist, ist mir reichlich egal. Sie wissen, dass ich mein Handwerk verstehe. Geben sie mir mein Leben zurück und ich helfe ihnen dabei, den Piraten an den Galgen zu bringen." Ein süffisantes Grinsen war die Antwort. Schweigen machte sich breit, bis Norrington sich schließlich zu einer Antwort herab ließ. „Ich brauche dafür keine Hilfe. Gegen Sparrow habe ich genug in der Hand. Der Gouverneur wird nicht einen Augenblick an meinen Worten zweifeln." Will lächelte ebenso herablassend, wie der Commodore. „Es geht hier nicht um den alten Swann." Antwortete er ruhig. „Sondern um die Soldaten und das Volk. Wenn sie ihn einfach so hängen, dann wird er zum Volkshelden. Die Leute haben uns vor zwei Jahren beobachtet, das niedere Volk verehrt ihn nahezu. Lassen sie mich als seinen Freund gegen ihn aussagen und er verliert den Märtyrerstatus und wird zu einem Geächteten. Er hat mich verraten, seinen Freund… wie konnte er nur!" die letzten Sätze sagte Will mit einem weinerlichen Unterton. „Ich will nur wieder in der Waffenschmiede stehen, egal, was es mich kostet. Geben sie mir die Adresse des Teufels und ich verkaufe ihm meine Seele." „Das hast du schon längst getan!" zischte Jack den anderen an. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er da gerade hörte und sah.   
Offensichtlich gefiel es Norrington, den beiden zuzusehen. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte seine Gefangenen abschätzend an.   
  


~*~

  
Es dauerte ein wenig, ehe die beiden Piraten begriffen, was ihnen der alte Mann sagen wollte. Sie waren rasch dahinter gekommen, dass es um die Vermissten ging, doch was genau geschehen war, konnte der Mann ihnen nicht so ohne weiteres Mitteilen, da ihm dafür die Zunge fehlte. „Also gut… noch mal langsam!" meinte Gibbs schließlich. „Jack und Turner waren gemeinsam unterwegs, richtig?" Mr. Cotton nickte. „Elizabeth und Laurene waren nicht dabei?" wieder nickte der Mann. „Jack und Turner waren unten am Hafen?" erneutes Nicken. „Und du und das Kind auch?" ein Nicken war die Antwort. „Und dann kam Norrigton daher, aus dem Nichts, hat Jack, Will und dich überwältigt?" Abermals nickte der Stumme. „Und was war dann? Wo sind Jack und Will jetzt? Hat er sie mitgenommen?" heftiges Nicken.   
Hitch schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass alles beben wollte. „Verdammt! Dann sind sie womöglich schon in Port Royal angekommen und baumeln am Galgen, ehe wir in See stechen können!" „Immer noch stellt sich mir die Frage, wo die beiden Frauen sind!" antwortete Gibbs nun. Mr. Cotton zuckte die Schultern und blickte hilflos vom einen zum anderen.   
  
Erneut ging die Türe mit einem Ruck auf, doch dieses mal war es Anamaria, die den Raum betrat. „Was soll das bedeuten, Jack ist verschwunden? Jack verschwindet nicht und schon gar nicht ohne die Pearl! Und was zur Hölle ist hier eigentlich passiert? Los!! Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!" „Hallo Anamaria. Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen." Murmelte Hitch mit einem leicht angesäuerten Unterton.   
So zügig und freundlich es ihm irgend möglich war, fing Gibbs nun also an, Anamaria zu erklären, was sie bislang wussten. Nach kurzem nickte die Frau und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften. „Nun denn… ist die Pearl wieder seetauglich?" Hitch machte eine Handbewegung, die als ‚bedingt seetauglich' zu deuten war. „ Na gut, dann lasst uns trotzdem in See stechen! Es gilt unseren Kapitän zu retten!" murrte die junge Frau. „Ich gehe zurück an Bord der Heart. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir Jack vom Galgen holen, ehe ihm die Luft knapp wird, also los!" Gibbs und Hitch unterdrückten den Impuls, ihr ein „Aye Captain" entgegen zu schleudern… sie war zwar Kapitän der Heart, doch die Pearl… das stand auf einem anderen Blatt. „Okay Jungs… dann lasst uns ein paar Freunde retten." Meinte sie in müdem Tonfall. „Moment noch! Wir wissen nur, dass Jack und Will zusammen mit dem Baby an Bord dieses Schiffes gebracht wurden… was aber ist mit den Frauen?" Anamaria drehte sich um. „Frauen? Welche Frauen?" doch schnell blickte sie wieder durch. „Was denn? Elizabeth ist verschwunden? Und wer noch?"   
Gibbs setzte zu einer Erklärung an, wurde jedoch gleich von Anamaria unterbrochen. „Ach.. etwa das junge Ding, von dem Jack schon mal erzählt hat? Die vom letzten Besuch hier? Wie hieß sie noch gleich… Leila, Laura… La…" „Laurene!" unterbrach sie Gibbs. „Ach richtig… Die ist also auch verschwunden? Komm schon, Gibbs. Laurene ist hier aufgewachsen, sie kennt die Insel wie ihre Westentasche. Vermutlich hat sie Elizabeth aus der Stadt gebracht und die beiden warten jetzt irgendwo versteckt darauf, dass sich der Sturm hier unten legt. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir Jack befreien. Ich meine, klar ist er ein Idiot, aber kannst du dir die Pearl ohne Captain Jack Sparrow vorstellen?"   
Gibbs, Mister Cotton und Hitch schüttelten gleichermaßen die Köpfe. „Dann lasst uns endlich etwas tun, verdammt!"   
  


~*~

  
„Ihr seid wach." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Der Mann trat in den Raum und Elizabeth kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen. „Wer seid ihr?" flüsterte sie ängstlich. „Ein Einsiedler der zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war." Gab er zurück. Elizabeth wusste nicht recht, was sie mit der Antwort anfangen sollte. „Warum haltet ihr mich gefangen?" fragte sie dieses mal. „Oh!" Der Mann trat zurück und bat sie mit einer einladenden Geste hinaus. „Ich halte euch doch nicht gefangen, Lady! Es steht euch frei, zu gehen, doch ihr wart ohnehin bislang zu schwach, um weg zu laufen. Ich habe die Türe zu eurem eigenen Schutz verschlossen. Verzeiht mir bitte."   
Elizabeth durchschritt die Türe und streckte sich erst einmal richtig. Dann wandte sie sich um und betrachtete den Mann, der neben dem Eingang zu ihrem „Gefängnis" stand und hinaus blickte in die Ferne. Tiefe Falten zeugten von Schmerz und Gram in seiner Vergangenheit. Seine Haut war wettergegerbt, seine Hände zeigten deutliche Schwielen. An sich war er ganz ordentlich gekleidet und keinesfalls schmuddelig. Der Geruch von Laub stieg ihr erneut in die Nase, ebenso wie in dem Moment, als sie an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Wie alt der Kerl sein mochte, konnte Elizabeth beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Jenseits der 60, so vermutete sie, doch wie weit genau und ob er tatsächlich so alt war, wusste sie nicht.  
„Wer seid ihr?" fragte sie erneut. „Ein Einsiedler, der seit vielen Jahren hier oben lebt und die Zivilisation meidet." Antwortete er. „Wenn ihr einen Namen für mich wollt, nennt mich einfach Hermit, denn einen anderen Namen habe ich nicht." Elizabeth starrte den Mann verwirrt an. „Was mache ich hier? Was ist geschehen? Und warum…" Er lächelte ein wenig belustigt. „Wissbegieriges Jungvolk." Meinte er dann. „Langsam, Lady. Eure Antworten werdet ihr bekommen, doch nicht jetzt. Esst, trinkt, nehmt ein Bad im See. Ich muss hinunter in die Stadt und etwas besorgen. Entweder ihr vertraut mir, bleibt hier und wir führen ein langes Gespräch, oder ihr verschwindet während meiner Abwesenheit und versucht euch alleine durchzuschlagen. Es ist eure Entscheidung, Lady, denn ich habe meine Schuldigkeit getan." Damit drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.   
  
Irritiert blieb Elizabeth zurück. „Weg hier!" war ihr erster Gedanke, doch die Worte des Alten hatten sie doch irritiert. Ich habe meine Schuldigkeit getan. Hatte er gesagt. Was sollte das bedeuten? Welche Schuld und wie kam sie hier her? Es gab einfach zu viele Fragen, die noch ungeklärt waren. Andererseits drängte es Elizabeth in die Piratenstadt, zu Will und Jack zurück, zu Laurene, wenn sie denn noch am Leben war. Wer wusste schon, wie viel Zeit bislang vergangen war?   
  


~*~

  
„Den Teufel also… nun, deine Seele kannst du auch mir verkaufen." grinste Norrington schließlich los. „Was also fordert Will Turner, um mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten?" Will umschloss mit festem Griff die Gitterstäbe. „Ich fordere meine alte Schmiede zurück, die Anerkennung, dass ich kein Lehrling, sondern ein Meister bin und ich will meine Ruhe. Kein Wort mehr über die Vergangenheit. Ein neuer Anfang für einen jungen Waffenschmied und seine Frau." Norrington lachte kalt. „Elizabeth ist tot, Turner. Nur, falls du das noch nicht mitbekommen hast!"   
Jack glaubte zu sehen, wie Will zusammenzuckte, er glaubte zu hören, dass der junge Mann innerlich förmlich schrie, er glaubte zu erkennen, wie die Kälte seiner Augen dem Schmerz wich und er vermutete, dass Wills Finger so weiß wurden, weil er sie mit aller Kraft um die Gitter schloss. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. „Schön. Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ich Elizabeth will. Es gibt viele Frauen in Port Royal." Entgegnete er dem Commodore kühl, der nur knapp nickte. „Gut. Das sind Bedingungen, die ich durchaus akzeptieren kann." Antwortete er.   
  
Das musste ein Alptraum sein. Jack spürte wie purer Hass und Abneigung in ihm hoch kochten. Der unzähmbare Wunsch, dem Junior erst mal einige Ohrfeigen zu verpassen, ihn durchzuschütteln und anzuschreien, um den jungen Mann endlich wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, ergriff von ihm Besitz und war wahrlich schwer zu unterdrücken. Neben sich hörte er Jana leise schluchzen und beschloss nun endgültig, sich von Will abzuwenden. Dem Jungen war doch nicht mehr zu helfen!   
Da öffnete Norrington endlich die Türe. „Komm endlich!" herrschte er Jana knapp an. Sie löste sich von Jack, der tröstend einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und ging hinaus. „Und du auch." Meinte der Commodore zu Will. „Wir haben noch eine Aussage abzustimmen." Will nickte und trat ebenfalls durch die Türe.   
Jack ballte die Fäuste und machte einen raschen Schritt nach vorne. Doch die Türe viel krachend ins Schloss und Norrington grinste ihm entgegen. „Nimm schon einmal von deinem Leben Abschied, Sparrow."  
„WILL!" schrie Jack hinter ihnen her. Erst reagierter Will nicht darauf, doch dann drehte er sich um und trat noch einmal einige Schritte zum Gitter zurück. „Nein." Zischte er nur, drehte sich um und ging nun endgültig.   
  
Jack war sich nun jedoch sicher, dass der Knabe nicht mehr recht wusste, was er tat. Unendlicher Schmerz hatte in Wills Augen gestanden. Der Schmerz von Verlust und Verständnislosigkeit. Der Junge war durchgedreht.   
Oder suchte er nur verzweifelt nach einer Entschuldigung für Will, um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass er den jungen Mann völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte? Mit einem Seufzen sank Jack auf den Boden und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Ein paar Tage hatten so vieles verändert. Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten?   
  


~*~

  
Der Großteil der Besatzung wechselte nach einigem Hin und Her auf die Broken Heart, denn die Black Pearl war noch nicht seetauglich und warten wollte niemand mehr. Nun, da feststand, dass Jack an Bord eines Schiffes der königlichen Marine und somit wohl vermutlich auch auf dem Weg in seinen sicheren Tod war, wollte keiner mehr warten. Jede Minute, die sie zögerten, konnte schließlich Jacks Tod bedeuten.   
Anamaria stand an Deck ihres Schiffes, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, in die Glut der Morgensonne starrend. Wann war dies alles geschehen? Wie groß war ihre Chance denn noch, Port Royal zu erreichen, ehe Jack seinen letzten Atemzug tat? Und noch immer stellte sich ihnen die bange Frage, was aus den beiden Frauen geworden war. Auch wenn sie Laurene nicht unbedingt mochte, hätte sie doch gerne gewusst, wie es ihr ging. Schon alleine um Jacks Willen, denn er mochte das Mädchen wohl. Sie verstand ihn in diesem Punkt zwar nicht, schließlich war Laurene nichts weiter als....   
  
Die Frau unterbrach sich selbst in ihren Gedanken. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Wegen Jack? Niemals! Der Kerl hatte ihr damals das Schiff gestohlen und es wohl auch zerstört, denn ihr altes Boot hatte sie nie wieder gesehen. Andererseits hatte sie Jack viel zu verdanken. Sehr viel. Aber eifersüchtig? Nein. Wohl mochte sie den alten Banditen, aber sie liebte ihn doch nicht!   
„Los, Männer! Stechen wir endlich in See! Es gilt, unserem Captain das Leben zu retten!" „Aye!" tönte es um sie herum. Die Broken Heart stach in See, während die Pearl mit einem kleineren Teil der Besatzung zurückblieb.   
  


~*~

  
Dort saß er nun also. Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, der Mann, der immer alles unter Kontrolle hatte und hatte mittlerweilen sämtliche Zügel verloren, sämtliche Felle waren ihm davon geschwommen und Kontrolle war ihm innerhalb weniger Stunden ein Fremdwort geworden. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, seine Gefühle waren nur noch ein unsortierter Haufen von Empfindungen, denen er keinen Sinn mehr geben konnte und sein gesamtes Dasein schien verschwunden zu sein. Hatte er den Kampf nun tatsächlich verloren? Hatte er sein Ende erreicht?   
  


~*~

  
Tränen. Nichts als Tränen, ein gesamtes Meer hätte Jack sich weinen können. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte, wusste lediglich, dass sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr zu haben schien. Die McDermot war zerstört und mit ihr war sein Leben in kleine Wrackteile zerrissen worden. Der Mensch, der ihn großgezogen, wie einen Vater geliebt und so viele Dinge gelehrt hatte, war einfach so verschwunden. Aus seinem Leben gewischt, als wäre er nichts weiter als eine Wolke, die der Wind zerriss und forttrieb. Der Tod, der ihn nicht ereilt hatte, der ihn verschont hatte, schien ihm wie ein guter Freund und nichts anderes wünschte er sich, als endlich zu sterben.   
„Reiß dich endlich zusammen, Junge!" donnerte eine Stimme inmitten seiner trüben Gedanken. „Du lebst und das Leben ist ein wunderbares Geschenk. Es ist nicht immer leicht, bei Gott nicht. Aber es ist den Aufwand wert! Anstatt herumzuliegen und Tränen zu vergießen, dich im Selbstmitleid ertränken, solltest du lieber anfangen, etwas aus dem Leben zu machen, das dir gegeben worden ist. Los jetzt. Steh endlich auf!" Jack starrte den Mann an, der über ihm aufragte und mit einem leichten schniefen nickte der Knabe.   
  


~*~

  
Wie oft schon war er am Boden gelegen und hatte sich doch wieder aufgerappelt. Sollte er Norrington nun so einfach den Sieg erringen lassen? Weiter schweiften Jacks Gedanken durch seine Vergangenheit.   
  


~*~

  
„Das Leben..." Der alte Mann richtete sich auf und atmete schwer. „... das Leben ist ein Kampf, Junge. Du kannst verlieren, du kannst gewinnen, aber du kannst nicht entrinnen. Ein ewiger Kampf. Manchmal fordert der Kampf Opfer, manchmal endet er im Tod, aber du musst immer weiter kämpfen." Jack saß am Bett des alten Mannes und hielt die zitternde Hand. „Dick. Was redest du denn da?" fragte er leise, seinen alten Kapitän irritiert musternd. „Jack, das ist sehr wichtig. Du bist ein starker, junger Mann, du hast Mut und Persönlichkeit. Das sind gute Eigenschaften. Doch du brauchst auch Kampfgeist, verstehst du?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich... tut mir leid." Dick Chase lachte auf. „Nein, leid tun muss es dir nicht, mein Junge. Hör zu. Du bist zu uns auf die Dark Fate gekommen und niemand nahm dich für voll." Jack nickte langsam. Das war wahr. Anfangs hatte er eine harte Stellung gehabt und sich gegen die viel ältere Besatzung durchzusetzen, war nicht immer einfach gewesen. „Doch du hast gekämpft. Du hast dich an die Spitze gearbeitet, dich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Du hast mein Vertrauen und den Respekt der Mannschaft erkämpft." Wieder nickte Jack leicht. „Du hast mir nie alles über deine Vergangenheit erzählt, mein Junge, doch deine Augen verraten, dass sie viel gesehen haben, deine Hände sind gezeichnet von schwerer Arbeit, du hast bestimmt schon vieles erlebt. Und deine Stärke, dein Kampfgeist verriet mir jeden Tag aufs neue, dass du den Kampf gewohnt bist. Habe ich nicht recht? Du hast schon vieles erlebt."   
Jack nickte und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich in seine Augen stahlen. Nicht nur die Greyhound war ein düsteres Kapitel seines Lebens. Er hatte wahrlich schon einiges hinter sich. „Versprich mir eines, Jack: Verliere niemals deinen Kampfgeist. Du darfst einen Kampf verlieren, aber ihn niemals aufgeben, hörst du?" Jack zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was willst du mir eigentlich sagen, Dick? Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, worauf du hinaus willst." Meinte er entschuldigend. Abermals lachte der alte Mann. „Jack, ich bin alt. Ich will nicht meine Mannschaft in den Tod führen, weil ich zu alt bin für den Job als Kapitän. Ich würde gerne auf hoher See sterben, doch mir fehlt die Kraft, noch mal auf Reisen zu gehen. Die Dark Fate verliert mit dem heutigen Tag ihren Kapitän und entgegen der Regeln, die du vielleicht kennst, will ich, dass nicht Rape oder einer der anderen das Kommando übernimmt. DU sollst der neue Kapitän sein, mein Junge. Dir schenke ich mein Schiff." Jack wich ungläubig zurück, starrte voller Entsetzen und Misstrauen in das alte, faltige Gesicht, das ihn anblickte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" stieß er hervor. „Ich bin viel zu jung!" Dick Chase richtete sich auf und blickte den jungen Mann neben sich fest in die Augen. „Nein, das bist du nicht. Du hast Schneid, Junge, Kampfgeist. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Ich verlange nur eine Gegenleistung von dir: Versprich mir, dass du niemals aufgibst, hörst du? Niemals, egal was passiert."   
  


~*~

  
Dick Chase wäre wohl bitter enttäuscht gewesen, hätte er Jack jetzt gesehen, wie er ohne jegliche Hoffnung auf dem Boden einer Zelle hockte und auf seinen Tod wartete. „Du darfst einen Kampf verlieren, aber niemals aufgeben" dröhnten die Worte des alten Mannes in seinen Ohren.   
  
„Land in Sicht!! Wir erreichen bald Port Royal!" drang der dumpfe Ruf zu Jack hinunter.   
  
Wann war ein Kampf verloren? Jetzt noch nicht. Auch wenn Jack keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte, er würde schon noch zum letzten Schlag ausholen und mit Donner und Gloria untergehen, wenn denn sein Untergang schon beschlossen war. Aber aufgeben? Nein! Aufgeben würde Jack Sparrow nicht und dieser Beschluss stand nun ein für allemal unumstößlich fest!   
  


~*~

  
Wieder eingesperrt. Jana lehnte ihre Stirn an das Holz der Türe. Sie war gewaschen und trug ein sauberes Kleid, das Baby lag auf der schmalen Pritsche in dem kleinen Raum und schlief friedlich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Jack helfen konnte, doch ihr war klar, dass sie sich nicht einfach in ihr Schicksal ergeben wollte. Ihr Blick viel auf Nora, das kleine unschuldige Kind. Eine Entscheidung von ihr, die sich von Norrington abwandte, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, oder auch gar nichts sagte, konnte nicht nur ihren eigenen Tod nach sich ziehen. Stand es ihr denn zu, über das Leben ihrer Tochter zu entscheiden?   
Sie hörte Klirren vor der Türe und trat zurück. Das Holz schwang zur Seite und niemand anderes als Will Turner wurde in den Raum gestoßen. Er blickte ihr nicht in die Augen, als er an Jana vorbei in den Raum stolperte und sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf einen Stuhl hockte. Schweigend, vor sich hin starrend, emotionslos.   
  
„Wäre ich du, ich würde wohl nie wieder in einen Spiegel schauen können." Murmelte Jana auf einmal. „Was du hier tust, ist ja wohl Hochverrat. Ich meine... Gott! Du bist widerlich!" zischte die Frau leise und ging hinüber zu dem Bett, auf dem das Baby lag. Lange Zeit herrschte Stille.   
„Hochverrat?" beinahe tonlos formten Wills Lippen dieses Wort. Doch Jana hörte es und blickte wieder zu ihm hinüber. „Rede nicht zu mir, als ob du mich kennen würdest. Dann bezeichne es als Hochverrat, wenn es dir den Seelenfrieden bescheren kann, den dir dein eigenes Leben geraubt hat. Mein Wunsch zu Leben ist Hochverrat? Verrat an was? An Freundschaft und Liebe? Verrat wurde mir zuerst zu Teil. Ich kann nicht länger an Freundschaft glauben." Er hob den Kopf und wandte seinen Blick zu Jana. „Dann bin ich eben widerlich. Was kümmert es dich." Stieß er knapp hervor.   
Jana stand auf und ging hinüber zu Will. Vor seinem Stuhl kniete sie nieder. „Wie kann ein so junger Mann innerhalb so kurzer Zeit zu solch einem verbitterten alten Knacker verwandelt werden?" Flüsterte sie und suchte seinen Blick. Will wich ihr jedoch aus. „Wie kann sich Hass und Trauer so schnell so tief in das einstmals starke Herz eines Kämpfers fressen?" fragte sie in leisem Tonfall weiter. „Welche Macht vermag einen Menschen so rasch zu verändern?" Will stand auf und stieg über die kniende Frau hinweg, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Halt den Mund!" zischte er scharf und stützte sich dann an der Wand ab, den Blick auf das massive Holz vor sich gerichtet. „Du kennst mich nicht!" meinte Will mit erstickter Stimme. „Kennst du dich denn selbst?" hackte Jana nach. Sie erhielt keine Antwort darauf.   
  


~*~

  
Es entging Jack nicht, wie sie am Steg im Hafen von Port Royal anlegten. Da waren sie also. Sie hatten das Ziel ihrer Reise erreicht und vermutlich war dies auch die Endstation für ihn. Grimmig lächelnd stand Jack auf und umschloss die Gitterstäbe vor sich mit festem Griff. Abwartend blickte er zur schmalen, steilen Treppe, die wohl in wenigen Minuten wiederhallen würde vom Klang fester Schritte auf dem gemarterten Holz. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Türe aufging und Schritte das Nahen der Soldaten ankündigten. Nun war es also so weit. Sie kamen, um ihn zu holen!   
  


~*~

  
Das Wasser stieg unbarmherzig weiter an. Die Dunkelheit umschloss den jungen Kerl wie riesige Pranken, die ihn festhalten wollten. Die Schritte und das Poltern an Deck verhallten langsam. Die Sicherheit jedoch trog, dessen war sich Jack gewiss. Sie waren dort oben. Die Piraten, die schon wieder sein Leben zerstört hatten. Sie waren da und jeder Fehler konnte sein Todesurteil sein. Mit lautem Knarren öffnete sich die Luke zum Laderaum und Jack konnte sich im letzten Augenblick daran hindern, in Panik aufzuschreien. Der Schein einer Lampe wurde sichtbar und das Licht warf Schatten an die Wände des Raumes. Ein Bein schob sich durch die Luke, ein zweites folgte. Jack zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Dolch fühlte sich so winzig an, so ungefährlich in seiner nassen Hand. Die Gestalt kletterte die Leiter hinab und der Blick des Piraten traf den Blick des Jungen. „Buh!" griente der Mann.   
Weitere Piraten betraten den überfluteten Lagerraum. Sie waren gekommen, ihn zu holen, mochte er sich noch so sehr wehren!   
  


~*~

  
Mit lautem Klicken schloss sich das kalte Eisen um Jacks Handgelenke. „Los jetzt. Gehen wir!" herrschte ihn der Soldat an. Jack setzte ein leichtes Grinsen auf. „Ich hab es gar nicht so eilig, wie ihr euch wohl unschwer denken könnt!" meinte er leichthin. „Geht doch schon mal vor, ich komme dann später nach." Der eine Soldat starrte ihn irritiert an, doch der andere stieß Jack den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Das interessiert uns herzlich wenig und der Galgen wird ohnehin noch bis morgen warten. Trotzdem: Los jetzt!" Jack machte eine pikierte Bewegung mit seinen gefesselten Händen. „Ist ja gut, ist ja schon gut!" antwortete er und ließ sich folgsam in Richtung Ausgang stoßen. „Dann gehen wir eben nach oben. Die Luft hier unten wurde mir ohnehin zu stickig!" „Klappe halten!" murrte der Soldat.   
  


~*~

  
Triumph! Purer Triumph! Und dabei war die Sache noch nicht mal beendet... Norrington lehnte an der Rehling und beobachtete, wie Jack hinunter gestoßen wurde, auf den Anlegesteg, er beobachtete, wie Jana mit ihrer Tochter im Arm, dicht gefolgt von dem jungen Will Turner aus der Kajüte geleitet wurde und ohne Protest ebenfalls das Schiff verließ. Nun denn. Auf zum Gouverneur! Er hatte heute noch eine Vorstellung zu geben. Schließlich galt es, den Kapitän spätestens morgen zu hängen!   
Was er dann mit Will und der Hure mit ihrem Balg anstellen würde, wusste Norrington noch nicht. Vielleicht kam ihm auf dem Weg zum alten Swann noch eine sinnvolle Idee. Der junge Waffenschmied war reichlich blauäugig, wenn er dachte, er würde so ohne weiteres davon kommen!   


************************************************************* 

  


Viele Orts- und Zeitwechsel mal wieder, aber man kommt noch mit, oder? Tja, soviel mal zu meinen ursprünglichen Ideen, die ich alle über den Haufen geworfen habe... so sollte zum Beispiel Norrington vor Port Royal noch Bekanntschaft mit der Greyhound machen, und dabei sollten Jack, Jana und Will frei kommen.... aber erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt. Ich kann versprechen, dass die Greyhound noch kommt und ich verspreche auch, dass es nicht so schnell langweilig wird... es gibt noch viel zu tun, packen wir es an!   
  


@Pearl: hab kein Spanisch, kein Französisch... kann nur ein bisschen Englisch. Okay, das is keine Entschuldigung *g* Jepp... Elizabeth lebt. Ich bin ja kein Unmensch... oder doch? *versucht verzweifelt, Will und Jack zu retten* Wieder mal danke für dein Review und für das liebe Lob. *sitzt folgsam am PC* Jepp, ich bin nimma unterm Tisch... war ja auch ungemütlich *g*  
  
@Minui: Freut mich!  
Ja,... ähm... Cliffhanger in Bezug auf Fanfiction sagt mir auch ned so viel. Ich kenn nur den Film „Cliffhanger"... krieg ich noch ne Definition dazu? Sorry, aber wie gesagt: bin in dem Bereich voll ungebildet.  
Ja, Will is auf jeden Fall reif für die Klapse, bei Jack und Jana... ne, die sind noch fast okay. Wird also doch nichts mit dem Mengenrabatt! *g* Danke für deinen lieben Kommentar!   



	15. Memories, mysteries and betrayals:::: R

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**R**!! Dieses Kap fällt wieder aus der Rolle, aber dieses mal ned wegen der Gewalt... *hüstel*  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Das neue Kapitel gibt es ja fast schon zu bald! Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ich hoffe, ihr meldet euch dann fleißig, wie es euch gefallen hat!  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 14**  
  


Die Broken Heart machte gute Fahrt. Das Schiff schien nahezu über das aufgepeitschte Wasser zu fliegen und der Wind war mit ihnen. Irgendwie musste ein Gott erbarmen mit ihnen haben. Anamaria stand am Steuer ihres Schiffes, die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet, die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst. Norrington war ein verdammter Mistkerl. Ihre Heimat hatte er nahezu dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste hatte er Hunderte von Menschen dahin gemetzelt und dafür würde er büßen. Jack zu retten war natürlich nicht unwichtig, doch in erster Linie wollte sie Norrington erwischen.   
„Und wie sieht unser Plan aus?" Curtis war hinter sie getreten. Anamaria spannte die Muskeln in ihren Schultern. „Es gibt noch keinen." Schnappte sie zurück. Der Mann trat einen Schritt nach vorne und stand nun neben ihr. „Kein Plan? Keine Idee? Wir sollen also einfach so in den Hafen von Port Royal segeln, dort anlegen und sagen: ‚Gebt uns Jack Sparrow zurück'? Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein!" Anamaria blickte ihn nicht an. „Dann strengt eure Gehirne mal schön an. Ich bin für jeden Vorschlag zu haben. Wenn bis zu unserer Ankunft im Hafen von Port Royal noch immer kein Plan entstanden ist, dann haben wir eben keinen." Gab sie zurück.   
Aufmerksam musterte der Mann die Frau neben sich. Das war so gar nicht ihre Art. „Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Das ist Selbstmord!" „Mach einen besseren Vorschlag! Norrington verdient den Tod und wir müssen..." eine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter. „Überstürzte Aktionen dieser Art stehen dir nicht, Captain. Bitte sei vernünftig. Wenn die Mannschaft rausbekommt, dass du sie in den Tod führen willst, werden sie meutern. Das kannst du dir doch denken, oder? Bitte!" Anamaria schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Ich kann nicht." Stieß sie hervor. „Ich kann nicht herumsitzen und abwarten, ich muss etwas tun."   
Die Hand lag erneut auf ihrer Schulter zog sie vom Steuerrad weg. Curtis drehte die Frau zu sich herum und versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. Den Hut hatte sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Es war dem ersten Maat nicht einmal möglich, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, geschweige denn ihre Augen. Er fühlte jedoch, wie sie die Schultern unter seinen Händen noch stärker verkrampfte, spürte den Widerstand, den sie ihm entgegensetzte, als er sie etwas näher ziehen wollte. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Kinn und er drückte es leicht nach oben. Sie wehrte sich.  
„Anamaria?" „Lass los. Ich muss das Schiff auf Kurs halten." Gab sie zischend zurück. „Was ist los mit dir?" Endlich schien sie ihren Kampf aufzugeben. Sie blickte nach oben, zu dem viel größeren Mann und mit einigem Entsetzen sah dieser die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht. Er kannte sie nun schon so lange, doch noch nie hatte er solch weibliche Schwäche an ihr gesehen. Ein Captain weinte nicht! „Was ist?" zischte sie. „Ich bin eben auch nur eine Frau." Curtis musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass du das jemals zugeben würdest!" scherzte er. „Wegen Jack? Wegen Tortuga? Sag es mir, und ich versuche, dir zu helfen." Bat er sie freundlich. Anamaria wand sich aus seinem lockeren Griff heraus. „Ich muss das Schiff auf Kurs halten." Erwiderte sie abermals. „Dann werd ich jetzt mal jemanden holen, der das für dich erledigt und du redest dann endlich mit mir. Verstanden?" Sie schwieg und biss die Zähne aufeinander.   
Curtis wandte sich von ihr ab und sah sich kurz um. Einige wandten den Blick nun wieder von den beiden ab und zurück zu ihrer Arbeit. Hitch war ebenfalls an Bord gekommen und genau diesen Mann winkte Curtis nun heran. „Du übernimmst das Steuer. Der Captain und ich müssen das weitere Vorgehen besprechen." Erklärte er dem Mann. Hitch nickte knapp und trat an das Steuerrad, das Anamaria nun tatsächlich abgab. Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln folgte die Frau ihrem ersten Maat durch die Türe in die Kapitänskajüte der Broken Heart.   
  
Drinnen angekommen, ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken und senkte erneut den Blick. „Also? Nun musst du nicht länger das Schiff auf Kurs halten und du hast alle Zeit der Welt, um mir endlich zu erzählen, was mit dir los ist." Abwartende blickte Curtis, der im Raum stand zu seinem Captain hinüber und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht gehen würde, ehe er ein paar richtig gute Antworten erhielt.   
„Es wird mir einfach nur zu viel." Gab die Frau schließlich zu. „Die Geschichten über die Greyhound, die Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich wieder zurück ist, Tortuga zerstört, Jack in Gefangenschaft und niemand weiß, ob er nicht schon am Galgen baumelt, wenn wir Port Royal endlich erreichen... ich meine, das ganze Leben scheint momentan aus der Bahn zu geraten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich damit beginnen kann, es wieder zu ordnen." Ihre Stimme versagte den Dienst. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr." Langsam trat Curtis näher.  
„Jack ist vermutlich tot, ehe wir den Hafen erreichen." Sie schluckte schwer. „Er bedeutet dir viel, nicht wahr? Du kannst Jack trotz allem verdammt gut leiden und der Gedanke, dass er sterben könnte..." Sie nickte nur.   
  


~*~

  
Anamaria saß in einer der zahlreichen Kneipen auf Tortuga. Ihre Männerkleidung hielt so manches betrunkene Raubein davon ab, sie anzusprechen oder gar anzufassen, obgleich unter dem weiten Hemd und der altmodischen Hose eine hübsche junge Frau verborgen lag. Es war ihr ganz recht so. Sie wollte ohnehin ihre Ruhe. Doch Ruhe war ihr heute wohl nicht vergönnt.  
Die Türe zur Kneipe wurde geöffnet und herein trat ein Mann. Pirat in seinem ganzen Auftreten. Er schien betrunken zu sein, denn er torkelte ordentlich. Eine Standardausgabe eines Piraten, dachte Anamaria. Laut, betrunken, schmuddelig. Und doch hatte der Kerl etwas an sich, was sie irritierte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihm lenkte, es ihr unmöglich machte, den Blick wieder auf ihren Wein zu richten. Er war jung, verdammt jung und hübsch noch dazu. Sie schätzte ihn auf gerade einmal 25 Jahre – wobei er ja dann immer noch älter war als sie selbst, doch er trug einen Hut, der erkennen ließ, dass er ein Kapitän war und er wurde begleitet von einer handvoll gestandener Männer, die alle auf seinen Befehl achteten.  
Der Mann blickte herüber und ihre Augen trafen sich. Keiner von beiden schenkte dem anderen ein Lächeln, anstatt dessen, maßen sie sich mit Blicken und keiner wollte nachgeben und wegsehen. Er war also ein Kämpfer, aber das war sie auch. Und wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, würde er auf dem Boden liegen und ihr anerkennend entgegenschleudern, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Das Grinsen, dass sich auf ihre Lippen stehlen wollte, hielt Anamaria jedoch zurück.   
Eine Handbewegung von ihm, brachte seine Männer zum schweigen, die sich dann auch gleich einen Platz an einem der runden Tische suchten. Stolzen Schrittes kam er auf sie zu, die jüngere Frau noch immer mit blicken messend und blieb an ihrem Tisch stehen. „Ein neues Gesicht. Ich habe euch bisher noch nie hier gesehen." Meinte er schließlich. „Ich euch auch nicht und das mag einiges heißen, denn ich bin des Öfteren hier." Gab sie zurück. „Wer von uns beiden ist nun also das neue Gesicht?" Er nickte leicht. „Schlagfertig seid ihr, das muss ich schon sagen. Doch seid ihr auch in anderen Bereichen so einfallsreich?" Das Blitzen seiner Augen verriet nur zu genau, an welche Bereiche er gerade dachte. „Das kommt ganz darauf an, ob ihr mir Anlass zum Einfallsreichtum gebt, oder mich einfach nur langweilt." Antwortete Anamaria mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. Es war eine klare Herausforderung. „Langeweile habe ich noch nie bereitet." Gab er in übertrieben freundlichem Tonfall zurück. „Ach, wirklich nicht?" Sie lächelte leicht. „Dann sagt mir euren Namen, Pirat. Wenn ihr gut seid, werde ich euren Namen kennen."   
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „In den Genuss meiner Gesellschaft kommen nur wenige Damen." Gab er schließlich zurück. „Ich bin keine männliche Hure und suche mir meine Begleitung gut aus." „Wie schön für euch." Schnappte Anamaria zurück. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte sie also tatsächlich ausgebootet. Er lächelte ein zufriedenes Lächeln und sie hasste ihn dafür, denn er wirkte in diesem Moment nahezu unwiderstehlich auf sie und das schlimmste war: Er wusste es! „Ihr habt ein hübsches Gesicht, Lady, doch tragt ihr eure Gedanken immer so offen zur Schau?" meinte er auf einmal in verschwörerischem Tonfall. „Nun, wenn ihr schon so gut in meinem Gesicht lesen könnt, dann sagt mir, werter Herr, was ich denn denke." Erwiderte sie dieses mal.   
Er kam näher. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen voneinander, während er wieder zu sprechen anfing. Sie blickte in diese wunderschönen Augen und glaubte, darin ertrinken zu müssen. „Euch würde brennend interessieren, ob dieser Pirat, der hier vor euch steht nur dumme Sprüche klopft oder ob hinter seinen vielen Worten auch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit steckt." Sein Atem strich über ihre Lippen und entgegen ihrer Befürchtung, stank er nicht nach Schnaps und Zigarren. Ganz im Gegenteil, eine ungewohnte Frische ging von ihm aus und umfing sie. Die Berührung, auch wenn es nur ein sanfter Luftzug auf ihren Lippen war, jagte ihr einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken. „Ihr versteht euch gut auf euer Handwerk." Stieß sie mühsam hervor. „Versteht ihr euch auf jedes Handwerk so gut?" Erneut lächelte er. „Wollt ihr meine Künste prüfen?" er hauchte die Frage eher, als dass er sprach.   
Anamaria schluckte abermals. Gott, was war der Kerl eingebildet! Und eben diese Tatsache faszinierte sie so sehr. „Ich warne euch! Ich prüfe sehr kritisch. Womöglich hole ich euch von eurem hohen Ross herunter, ehe ihr recht wisst, wie euch geschieht." Antwortete sie schließlich selbstsicher. „Gut. Mit einer halbherzigen Prüfung wäre ich auch nicht zufrieden!" gab er grinsend zurück. „Darf ich jetzt euren Namen erfahren, Herr Pirat?"  
„Wozu?" wieder eine Gegenfrage. Und er kam noch ein Stückchen näher. „Ist denn mein Name so wichtig?" es war nur noch ein leises Flüstern, das an ihr Ohr drang und die Menschen um sie herum hatte sie längst schon vergessen. Es gab nur noch diesen faszinierenden Mann und sie selbst.  
„Nur fürs Protokoll." Erwiderte sie und zwang sich selbst zu einem Lächeln. Verdammt! Konnte der Kerl nicht endlich mit seinem Namen herausrücken? „Meinen Namen erfahrt ihr, NACH der eingehenden Prüfung meiner Künste." Und ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.   
Ein kurzer Kuss, ein sanfter Hauch auf ihre Lippen, nicht mehr. Schon löste er sich wieder von ihr und richtete sich auf. Sein forschender Blick lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und ohne nachzudenken, griff Anamaria danach und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. „Wenn ihr mir wohl folgen würdet." Meinte er leise. Und sie folgte ihm.   
  
Protest brandete in ihrem Innersten auf. Sie war Anamaria, eine junge Frau, die sich nicht von jedem x-beliebigen Kerl abschleppen ließ, eine Frau, die sich nicht vom Charme der Männer einhüllen ließ und die selbst aussuchte, mit wem sie auf ein Zimmer ging und mit wem nicht. Sie war schlagfertig und sie war es gewohnt, raubeinige Widerlinge abzuwimmeln. Was also tat sie hier gerade? Sie ließ sich von einem dahergelaufenen Piraten abschleppen, dessen Namen sie noch nicht einmal kannte, von einem Mann, der ihr den Schneid abkaufen konnte und das war selten der Fall. Das konnte sie doch eigentlich nicht zulassen!   
Dieses Gasthaus war wie jedes andere. Im oberen Stockwerk fanden sich zahlreiche Räume für Gelegenheiten wie diese. Zimmermädchen liefen ständig herum und sorgten dafür, dass jeder der Gäste ein einigermaßen ordentliches Zimmer vorfand. Dennoch war es eigentlich ekelhaft. Noch nie hatte sie diese Räumlichkeiten genutzt. Aber es gab immer ein erstes Mal. Warum zum Henker vertraute sie diesem wildfremden Mann eigentlich?   
  
Er zog sie mit sich in einen dieser Räume und schloss hinter ihnen die Türe. Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich zu Anamaria um und rückte ihr auf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatte die Türe im Rücken und blickte ihm abwartend entgegen. „Nun denn. Lasst uns..." seine Lippen erstickten ihre Worte.  
Dieses mal war es kein zarter Hauch, sondern ein richtiger Kuss und es gefiel ihr. Der Pirat löste sich von ihren Lippen und wanderte küssend ihren Hals hinunter. Der 3-Tage-Bart kratzte dabei sanft über ihre empfindliche Haut und jagte ihr erneut einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie grub ihre Hand in die dunklen Haare des Mannes und schloss ergeben die Lider. Seine Finger glitten ihren Körper hinab und flink öffnete er den Gürtel, der Hose und Hemd hielt. Der Saum ihres Hemdes wurde nach oben geschoben, als seine Hände darunter wanderten und er ihre Taille umfasste, um sie ein wenig von der Türe wegzuziehen. Seine Hände waren rau und schwielig, die Hände eines richtigen Seemannes und hart arbeitenden Menschen. Doch sie mochte dieses Gefühl, sie mochte diese rauen Seemannshände. Noch während Anamaria in diesem Gedanken gefangen war, trennten sich seine Lippen von ihrer Haut.  
Den Hemdsaum weiter nach oben schiebend, um ihr schließlich das störende Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zu streifen, wanderte nun sein Blick über ihren Oberkörper. Er lächelte. „Ich habe soeben einen wahren Schatz gefunden." Flüsterte er, eine Augenbraue anerkennend nach oben gezogen. Anamaria fühlte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie kam sich vor, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, das gerade eine gute Note erhalten hatte. Erneut fühlte sie seine Lippen an ihrer Haut, seine Hände strichen sanft über ihre Brust, als er sie leicht in die Schulter biss.   
Jetzt war es Anamaria, die an seiner Kleidung zog und die Gürtelschnalle öffnete. Flink entblößte sie seinen Oberkörper und strich mit der Hand über die Muskeln an Brust und Bauch, die auf ihre Berührung mit kurzer Anspannung reagierten. Erneut wanderten seine Lippen ihren Körper hinab, erreichten ihre rechte Brust. Ein sanftes Saugen an dieser empfindlichen Stelle entlockte Anamaria ein flüchtiges Seufzen, doch sie hatte sich noch immer im Griff. Genugtuung brandete in ihr auf. Sie würde ihn nicht so leicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Da musste sich der junge Mann schon etwas mehr anstrengen, wenn er sie beeindrucken wollte. Sie konnte sich beherrschen...   
... bis er sie biss. Erschrocken schrie Anamaria auf, während ihr Körper – entgegen aller Vernunft – dem seinen entgegenschoss und sich ihre Fingernägel kraftvoll in seine Haut gruben. Er lachte leise und leckte über die misshandelte Brustwarze während er zugleich die Verschnürung ihrer Hose löste. Anamaria atmete schwer, während der derbe Stoff zu Boden glitt. Ihre Gefühle hatten sich noch nicht so ganz beruhigt und erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie sich noch immer in sein Fleisch krallte und lockerte ihren Griff. Erneut lächelte er amüsiert und nahe an ihrem Ohr flüsterte er in sehr verschwörerischen Tonfall: „Danke, aber du wirst den Halt diese Nacht noch ein paar mal in Anspruch nehmen. Nur keine Rücksicht. Die paar Schrammen verheilen schnell."   
Sie wollte ihm gerne eine Antwort entgegenschleudern, doch das wusste der eingebildete Mistkerl zu verhindern. Seine nackte Haut rieb an ihrer, als er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand drückte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Wie er sich so schnell von seiner Hose befreit hatte, wusste Anamaria nicht und es war ihr jetzt auch egal. Hitze strömte durch ihren Körper, ihr Verstand schaltete sich aus. Das Bett wäre der jungen Frau jetzt sehr willkommen gewesen, denn sie fühlte sich mit einem mal so schwach auf den Beinen, dass sie glaubte, gleich in seinen Armen zusammen zu brechen, doch der Pirat hatte scheinbar kein Interesse an dem weichen Bett. Stattdessen hob er sie ein wenig hoch und nagelte ihren bebenden Körper scheinbar zwischen sich und der Wand fest. Tatsächlich suchte sie nach Halt und krallte sich erneut in seine Schultern. Ihre Beine schlangen sich scheinbar von selbst um seinen Körper, pressten ihre Lenden fest an seine. Sie stöhnte leise auf.   
  
[...]  
  
Starke Arme umfingen sie in sanftem Griff. Anamaria kuschelte sich in seine Arme und blickte hinauf in sein lächelndes Gesicht. Dummerweise hatte der eingebildete Pirat recht behalten. Seine Schultern und sein Rücken waren übersäht mit Kratzern und tiefen Schrammen, verursacht von ihren Fingernägeln. Sie musste wohl zugeben, dass sie diese Nacht nicht bereute. Ganz im Gegenteil. „Du schuldest mir noch etwas." Flüsterte sie leise. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste. „Hast wohl noch nicht genug, eh? Was soll ich dir denn schulden?" Sie lachte und klopfte spielerisch mit der Faust auf seine Brust. „Deinen Namen." Antwortete sie. Der junge Mann seufzte und spielte in ihren Haaren. „Sparrow." Gab er schließlich zurück. "Captain Jack Sparrow."  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Wiederholte Anamaria leise. "Du wurdest geprüft und für gut befunden." Er lachte.   
  


~*~

  
Anamaria lächelte. Sie hatte damals viel Zeit mit Jack verbracht. Sehr viel Zeit. Sie waren lange zusammen gewesen. Curtis, der nun erneut auf sie einredete, holte die Frau aus ihren Gedanken und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.  
„Die Greyhound... das sind Geschichten und niemand weiß, ob sie echt sind, ob es sich wirklich um ein seltsames Piratenschiff, oder nicht einfach nur um dumme Zufälle handelt!" Seine Stimme klang fest und sicher, doch in Wahrheit war Curtis selbst nicht sicher, ob es das Schiff nicht doch gab... für Zufälle waren es ein bisschen zu viele in letzter Zeit. Anamaria blickte auf. Ihre Augen blitzten und ihre Lippen bildeten einen schmalen Strich. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Das Schiff ist echt! Vielleicht werden die Geschichten ausgeschmückt, aber dieses verdammte Piratenschiff, das Tod und Zerstörung über die Meere bringt, das gibt es!" Sie schloss die Augen und es schien, als würde sie in Gedanken wieder an einen anderen Ort, eine weit entfernte Zeit gehen.   
  


~*~

  
Er träumte wieder und es waren keine guten Träume, das wusste Anamaria schon lange. Nacht für Nacht, wenn sie gemeinsam im Bett lagen, wenn Jack schon schlief und sie noch wach lag und grübelte, ihn beobachtete, erkannte die junge Frau, wie finstere Träume den Piraten neben ihr heimsuchten. Unruhig zuckten dann seine Lider über den sich hastig bewegenden Augen, seine Hände, zu Fäusten geballt, zuckten. Bisweilen schlug er auch aus, so als müsse er jemanden vertreiben. Anspannung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht und in jedem einzelnen Muskel. Und manchmal, ja, manchmal redete er auch im Schlaf, doch sie verstand ihn nicht. Anamaria wusste nicht, was sie tut konnte. Oft schon hatte sie versucht, ihn aufzuwecken, doch seine Träume ließen Jack nicht los. Sie hatte versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, doch Jack leugnete die nächtlichen Albträume, es gehe ihm gut, meinte er dann nur. Sie hatte auch schon versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, doch blaue Flecken, wenn er sich heftig gegen jede Berührung sträubte und wehrte, waren das einzige Resultat ihrer zahlreichen Versuche. Was nur quälte ihn so sehr? Es tat Anamaria in der Seele weh, zusehen zu müssen, wie Jack litt, doch sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Also setzte sie sich auf und beobachtete ihn, was sonst blieb ihr denn schon übrig?  
Dieses mal jedoch war es noch schrecklicher als sonst. Jacks Unruhe wurde dermaßen schlimm, dass Anamaria fürchtete, er würde sich selbst verletzen, wenn er nicht bald damit aufhörte, um sich zu schlagen. Die weiche Decke hatte er schon lange abgeworfen, in wildem Drehen und Treten. Es ängstigte sie. Anamaria kannte jede einzelne Narbe auf seiner Haut, doch sie kannte keine einzige Narbe auf seiner Seele. „Was geschieht mir dir, Jack? Was tun sie dir an? Wer quält dich so sehr?" flüsterte sie leise, Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen.  
Plötzlich wurde Jack ruhig. Völlig ruhig. Er regte sich nicht mehr, er schien nicht mal mehr zu atmen.  
War es zuvor schon beängstigend gewesen, ihn zu beobachten, jetzt bekam Anamaria wirklich Panik. Sie schob sich näher an ihn heran und begutachtete ihn kritisch. Jack lag da wie tot. „Jack? Jack, was ist los!?" Die junge Frau beugte sich über ihn und berührte leicht seine Wange. Ehe sie recht begriff, was passierte, wurde Anamaria schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.   
  
„Anamaria? Liebes, wach bitte auf! Mein Gott... es ... es tut mir so leid!" Anamaria schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht von Jack. „Was..." doch sie verstummte sofort wieder. Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper. Schmerz, der von ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte ausging und sich unaufhaltsam durch jeden Muskel ziehen wollte. „sch!... bleib liegen... beweg dich nicht. Ich bin gleich zurück!" flüsterte er hastig und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie hörte das Klappen der Türe. „Jack?" doch erneut ließ sie der Schmerz verstummen. Anamaria schloss die Augen. Was war passiert? Doch sie konnte es sich schon vorstellen. Dieser verdammte Idiot!   
Das Bett gab unter seinem Gewicht nach, als sich Jack wieder zu ihr setzte und etwas kaltes an ihrem Gesicht ließ Anamaria aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken. Abermals blickte sie in sein Gesicht, wie er sie aufmerksam musterte, ihr jedoch nicht in die Augen sah, angespannt auf der Unterlippe kauend, ängstlich. Sie musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Der große Captain Jack Sparrow machte sich Sorgen um sie! Wie süß!   
Der Geruch von Blut stieg ihr in die Nase. War das ihr Blut? Das war doch nicht möglich! Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, was das kalte Gefühl auf ihrem Gesicht verursachte. Sie würgte und wandte den Kopf ab. „Ich weiß. Tut mir leid, etwas anderes habe ich so schnell nicht gefunden. Aber das Fleisch ist kalt und verhindert, dass dein Gesicht zu sehr anschwillt. Bitte vergib mir. Ich wollte das nicht. Ehrlich!" Wie könnte sie diesen Augen eine Bitte abschlagen? Außerdem hatte er ihr den Schlag im Schlaf verpasst, natürlich hatte Jack nicht gewollt, dass sie K.O. ging. Anamaria lächelte, auch wenn es weh tat. „Ich weiß." Flüsterte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Sie nahm im das Stück Fleisch ab, das er zur Kühlung auf die malträtierte Stelle gelegt hatte und drückte es selbst auf die Haut. Endlich richtete sie sich auf, gestützt von Jack, der sie immer noch ängstlich anblickte. Trotz allem musste Anamaria lachen. „Schau mich nicht an, wie ein junger Hund beim ersten Gewitter seines Lebens!" grinste sie. „Ich lebe ja noch." „Du wirst mich umbringen, wenn du morgen in den Spiegel schaust." Meinte Jack langsam. „Ja, das werde ich vermutlich." Gab sie scherzhaft zurück. „Es sei denn, du hinderst mich daran, in den Spiegel zu sehen." Jack strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das rechte Ohr und blickte sie liebevoll an. „Das ist unverzeihlich... wie konnte das nur passieren?" murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihr.   
Anamaria griff nach seinem Kinn und drückte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach oben, so dass er ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah. „Erzählst du mir jetzt endlich, was du Nachts immer träumst? Sieh es als Gegenleistung, als Entschädigung für den Kinnhaken. Aber mach endlich den Mund auf Jack. Ich sehe doch, dass du Nacht für Nacht von schrecklichen Träumen heimgesucht wirst!" flüsterte sie bestimmt. Jack biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. „Keine Träume." Flüsterte er leise. „Keine Träume." Wiederholte Jack und schüttelte den Kopf, seine braunen Augen glitzerten von unterdrückten Tränen, im Schein der Kerze, die neben dem Bett auf dem kleinen Tischchen brannte. „Was dann?" fragte Anamaria leise nach. „Erinnerungen!" stieß er hervor, ehe er aufsprang und förmlich aus dem Zimmer fliehen wollte.   
„JACK!" schrie sie ihm mit fester Stimme nach. „Bleib stehen!" Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Jack, der die Türe bereits geöffnet hatte, zögerte. „Mach die Türe zu!" Wieder ein Befehl, er gehorchte. „Und jetzt komm her!" Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Anamaria sah, dass seine Schultern zuckten. Er weinte. „Komm her, Jack. Bitte." Ihre Stimme hatte jetzt einen völlig anderen Klang. Weich und liebevoll, so als spräche sie zu einem kleinen Kind. „Komm."  
Nach kurzem zögern drehte sich Jack tatsächlich um und ging zurück zum Bett. Sie klopfte auf die Matratze neben sich. „Setz dich zu mir." Bat sie. Jack atmete noch einmal tief durch und ließ sich dann schließlich wieder auf das Bett sinken. „Erzähl mir, was dich quält, Jack. Bitte. Vielleicht hilft es dir, darüber zu reden." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber zu reden bedeutet, darüber nachzudenken.... ich will nicht daran denken, ich will mich nicht erinnern." Stieß er mit zitternder Stimme hervor. „Aber du erinnerst dich jede Nacht. Du kannst nicht vergessen, was geschehen ist, also erzähle es mir. Vielleicht hilft es ja doch?" Jack schien kurz darüber nachzudenken und schließlich nickte er schwach.   
  
So fing er an, zu erzählen. Er berichtete von seiner Jugend, von der Gefangenschaft, seinem Leben in den Klauen von Duncan Blackrose und seinen finsteren Männern, von den Schlägen, der Arbeit, den vielen Toten, der Misshandlung und den grässlichen Nächten, wenn die Männer angetrunken zu seiner Zelle hinuntertorkelten, um ihn zu vergewaltigen. Von den beiden vorangegangenen Zusammenstößen mit dem Schiff, das eigentlich keinen Namen hatte, jedoch unter dem Namen „Greyhound" bekannt geworden war. Alles, was er für lange Zeit tief in seinem Innersten verbarrikadiert hatte, brach hervor und Jack lag am Ende in Anamarias Armen und weinte.   
Anamaria war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Zum Einen war sich erschüttert, nahezu geschockt, dass der Mann, der jetzt in ihren Armen lag, wie ein kleines Kind und weinte, bis er keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte, solche Schrecknisse erleben musste, zum Anderen stieg mit diesem Moment ihre Bewunderung für Jack. Trotz allem war er ein selbstbewusster junger Kapitän voller Lebensfreude und Humor, niemals hätte sie solche düsteren Zeiten in seiner Vergangenheit vermutet.   
„Dann sind die Geschichten tatsächlich wahr, die man überall vernimmt. Ein Piratenschiff, das Tod und Verderben über jedes Schiff bringt, dass ihm vor die Kanonen gerät, grundlos mordend. Mein Gott... ich dachte das wären nur überzogene Phantasien alter Piraten und Seemänner!" Anamaria war geschockt. „Nein." Murmelte Jack, noch immer unter Tränen. „Sie sind wahr."   
  


~*~

  
„Anamaria? Alles in Ordnung?" Sie blickte auf und lächelte Curtis leicht an. „Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Nur ein paar Erinnerungen..." sie schwieg einen Augenblick. Curtis legte den Kopf schief und blickte sie skeptisch an. „Aha?" meinte er nur. Anamaria stand auf und schritt in dem engen Raum auf und ab. „Curtis..." „Ja?" „Halt die Klappe und hör zu!" fauchte die junge Frau ihren ersten Maat an. Er nickte und schwieg.   
„Jack und ich .... wir waren zusammen... vor langer Zeit." Keine Reaktion. „Wir haben uns getrennt und jeder ist seinen Weg gegangen, ich dachte es wäre vorbei und eigentlich ist es das auch.... aber .... der Gedanke..... ich meine, ich mag ihn noch immer..... ach, verdammt! Wir waren so lange zusammen,... ich fürchte, ich habe mich selbst belogen, ich liebe den Mistkerl immer noch..... es ist nur.... es geht einfach nicht..... aber die Vorstellung... Jack, am Galgen,.... tot.... ich.... ich....." Anamaria stapfte noch immer durch den Raum und stammelte vor sich hin. Curtis fing sie schließlich ab. „Langsam, Captain." Meinte er freundlich. „Ganz ruhig erst mal. Also: Du und Jack, ihr wart ein Paar, ihr habt euch getrennt, du dachtest es wäre vorbei, aber du liebst ihn immer noch. Der Gedanke, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte..." „... Hat mich um den Verstand gebracht. Es tut mir leid. Es war dumm von mir, euch und das Schiff nach Port Royal in die Gefahr zu schicken, weil es persönliche Gründe sind." Fiel ihm Anamaria ins Wort.   
Curtis nickte bedächtig und Anamaria sah insgeheim schon ihr Schiff davon fahren, während sie auf einer einsamen Insel stand und ihnen hinterher blickte. Doch der Mann fing nur an zu lächeln, was die Frau nun doch gänzlich irritierte. „Das ist wohl wahr." Begann er nun zu erklären. „Aber du hast es selbst früh genug erkannt. Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, Captain. Wir alle wollen Norrington eins auswischen, der vermutlich hinter diesem Angriff auf Tortuga steckt und wir alle haben durchaus Interesse daran, Jack noch mal lebendig zu Gesicht bekommen, aber wir brauchen einen Plan, wenn wir das schaffen wollen. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, ansonsten sind wir alle geliefert. Du scheinst mir wieder bei klarem Verstand zu sein, also werde ich dir das Kommando über die Broken Heart sicherlich nicht nehmen. Sie ist dein Schiff und so soll es auch bleiben!" Anamaria starrte den Mann an, der jedoch nur abwinkte. „Lassen wir es dabei bewenden. Aber... eine Frage hätte ich doch noch. Warum habt ihr euch getrennt? Du musst es mir natürlich nicht erzählen!" warf er sofort noch ein.   
Anamaria lachte ein wenig. „Ach, es gab keinen Grund und doch Tausende, es schien uns beiden das beste und dennoch wussten wir wohl auch beide, dass wir nicht so einfach voneinander lassen konnten. Wir waren uns einfach zu ähnlich, oftmals gab es streit und beizeiten flogen nahezu die Fetzen. Zugleich waren wir verrückt nacheinander, wir konnten nicht voneinander lassen..." sie unterbrach sich und blickte Curtis an. „Entschuldige, ich langweile dich sicherlich." Er schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und Anamaria setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.  
„Es war schlimm mit uns. Einen gab es nicht mehr ohne den anderen und wir sorgten für jede Menge Trubel und Wirbel. Ärger war unser zweiter Name und es war einfach herrlich. Eines Tages mussten wir dann feststellen, dass wir Gefahr liefen, die Welt um uns völlig zu vergessen, es war, als existierten nur noch Jack und ich, als gäbe es sonst niemanden. Wir drohten in einer Welt zu verschwinden, die nur in unserer Phantasie lebte, den Kontakt zur Realität völlig zu verlieren. Wir schwebten Monate um Monate im siebten Himmel und irgendwann wurden wir von dort heruntergeholt. Ein finsterer Kerl überfiel uns mitten auf der Straße und wir begriffen es erst, als sein Messer bereits mit Jacks und meinem Blut besudelt war. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er stürmte auf uns zu, mit dem Messer in der Hand und schrie uns an, wir sollten unser Geld hergeben.... und wir..... wir haben ihn einfach nicht registriert, ihn ignoriert. Das hat den Räuber natürlich wütend gemacht und er verletzte uns beide, ehe wir endlich so weit in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren konnten, dass es uns möglich war, uns seiner zu erwehren. An dem Tag haben wir dann beschlossen, dass es für unser beider Gesundheit besser wäre, das ganze möglichst schnell zu beenden und am nächsten Morgen.... war Jack verschwunden."   
Anamaria schwieg. Curtis zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und musterte sie aufmerksam. „Das klingt wie eine Geschichte, aber niemals wie das wahre Leben." Murmelte er schließlich. Anamaria lachte leise. Es war aber das wahre Leben. Das waren die Monate, die Jahre, die Jack und ich in trauter Zweisamkeit verbrachten. Tja, so kann es gehen. Genug jetzt. Wir haben zur Genüge in der Vergangenheit gewühlt! Es wird Zeit, an die Zukunft zu denken, und das bedeutet, dass wir uns endlich einen Plan zurechtlegen müssen, wie wir Jacks Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen können!"   
  


~*~

  
Es raschelte hinter ihr. Elizabeth drehte sich geschwind um, sie zitterte. Der Mann, Hermit trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor und kam auf sie zu, ein zufriedener Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. War es ein Fehler gewesen, dass sie doch hier gewartet hatte? Hätte sie nicht doch lieber verschwinden sollen, fliehen von dem Mann, von dem sie nichts wusste? Nein, dachte Elizabeth. Ich brauche Antworten und diese Antworten kann er mir womöglich geben. „Wie ich sehe, hat eure Neugierde gesiegt, Lady." Er lächelte freundlich. Setzen wir uns doch, essen ein wenig und ihr könnt mir die Fragen stellen, die auf eurer Seele brennen.   
Es war warm und trocken und so setzten sie sich einfach ins Gras. „Wie komme ich hier her?" fragte Elizabeth. „Ich habe euch hier hoch getragen." Antwortete der Mann. „Warum?" „Weil es meine Pflicht war." Elizabeth starrte ihn an. Sehr aufgeschlossen war der Kerl ja nun nicht.  
„Ihr habt zuvor schon von Schuldigkeit gesprochen. Schuldigkeit, wem gegenüber? Warum eure Pflicht?" hakte sie nun nach. „Ich war es Laurene schuldig!" „Laurene? Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn, ich meine..." „Oh, das macht Sinn, Lady. Laurene hat mir vor etlichen Jahren geholfen. Wir kennen uns recht gut, möchte ich sagen, haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Sie hat mich hier oben oft besucht, hat mir zu Anfangs geholfen, als ich nicht wusste, wohin, als ich ein niemand war, ohne Obdach. Es war meine Pflicht, ihr zu helfen." „Aber wo ist sie dann? Es scheint mir nicht, dass ihr Laurene geholfen habt, wenn ihr mich hier hoch getragen habt." „Doch, das habe ich, denn sie bat mich, auf euch acht zu geben. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass euch nichts passiert. Ich war zufällig unten in der Stadt, als die Schiffe ihr Feuer eröffneten. Wir trafen zufällig aufeinander und sie rang mir das Versprechen ab, auf euch aufzupassen. Sie ist dann weiter in Richtung Hafen gegangen und ich musste sie ziehen lassen. Als sie zurück kam, war ich ebenfalls in der Nähe des kleinen Hauses. Den Mann, der die Türe kurz darauf aufriss und herumschrie, dass er irgendwen gefunden hatte, habe ich mit einem kurzen Schlag ins Genick zum Schweigen gebracht und euch dann aus der Gefahrenzone fortgeschafft."   
Elizabeth starrte ihn an. „Und was ist mit Laurene?" fragte sie mit belegter Stimme. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich konnte nur eine von euch beiden tragen und mein Auftrag lautete ganz klar, euch außer Gefahr zu bringen, Lady." Er senkte den Blick. „Ist sie...." „Ich weiß es nicht." Murmelte er leise. „Bislang konnte ich sie auch noch nicht finden."   
  
Schweigen lag über dem kleinen Häuschen und der Wiese. „Ihr... Ihr habt gesagt, sie half euch, als ihr nicht wusstet, wohin. Woher seid ihr? Wer seid ihr? Ihr müsst doch eine Vergangenheit haben." Er lächelte. „Natürlich habe ich eine Vergangenheit. Und zu eurer Frage, woher ich komme, ich kam aus dem Meer!" antwortete er leichthin. „Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder? Erzählt ihr mir etwas Genaueres, oder wollt ihr weiterhin ein Mysterium bleiben?" lächelte Elizabeth. „Gerne werde ich euch genaueres erzählen. Wir haben ja alle Zeit der Welt."   
Elizabeth war so Neugierig, zu erfahren, wem sie gegenüber saß, dass sie darüber hinaus völlig vergaß, dass sie nichts von Jack und Will wusste. Er fing an zu erzählen. Und mit jedem Wort, das über seine Lippen kam, weiteten sich Elizabeths Augen vor Überraschung.   
  


~*~

  
Mit lautem Krachen schloss sich erneut eine Türe in Jacks Rücken. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln dachte Jack, dass es in letzter Zeit aber viele Türen in seiner Umgebung gab, die sich krachend schlossen. Die Soldaten verließen den Kerker und Jack hockte sich mal wieder in den Dreck auf dem Boden. Es war ja ohnehin schon egal. Ihm stellte sich nun nur noch die Frage, wie er dem Galgen entkommen konnte, denn für den Tod, so fand er, war er doch noch immer ein wenig zu jung.   
  


~*~

  
Port Royal, das Haus des Governeurs. Will und Jana wurden durch die Gänge geführt, hinter Norrington her. Will sah sich um. Ja, vor langer Zeit, so schien es ihm, war er hier noch ein gerne gesehener Gast und das würde er wieder sein. Er war eben nicht zum Pirat-sein geschaffen.   
Eine Türe schwang auf und Norrington, zwei seiner Soldaten und Will und Jana betraten das Büro des Governeurs. „Commodore Norrington! Ihr seid zurück, wie schön! Und ihr habt gewiss einige gute Nachrichten für mich, nicht wahr, alter Freund?" begrüßte der Governeur den Commodore. Norrington verbeugte sich. „Nicht alle Nachrichten sind positiv, Governeur Swann. Doch lasst mich berichten." Sein Tonfall war sehr passend zu dem traurigen Anlass gewählt. Norrington verstand sich auf sein Handwerk.   
„Governeur, mit Stolz kann ich euch berichten, dass sich der berühmtberüchtigte Captain Jack Sparrow in unserer Obhut befindet. Es ist uns gelungen, den Verbrecher Dingfest zu machen. Wie ihr selbst sehen könnt, haben wir auch das Kind retten können." Fuhr Norrington fort und deutete auf Jana, die wie auf Kommando einen Schritt nach vorne machte, einen vollendeten Hofknicks darbot und freudestrahlend verkündete, dass sie so dankbar und glücklich sei, ihre Tochter wieder zu haben, und dass Norrington ein so großartiger Mann sei, habe er doch ihr Kind gerettet. Die Aussage, die sie machen sollte, hatte Norrington ihr noch an Bord der Huntress verkündet mit Betonung darauf, dass er sie belohnen würde, wenn sie ihre Sache gut machte, und dass die Strafe grässlich sein würde, wenn sie einen Fehler machte.   
„Des weiteren ist es uns gelungen, einen folgeschweren Angriff auf Tortuga vorzunehmen. Wir wissen jetzt wo die Bucht liegt und können durchaus mit einer kleinen Flotte den allvernichtenden Schlag gegen die Piraten führen. Dieses mal gelang es uns bereist, viele Schiffe zu zerstören, den Hafen fast in Schutt und Asche zu legen und auch einen Teil der Stadt zu beschädigen. Bald wird die Piratenmetropole Tortuga nur noch in den Erinnerungen der Gefangenen existieren."   
Der Governeur applaudierte. „Wundervoll, Commodore! Ich wusste, auf sie ist verlass. Das sieht mir sehr nach einer Beförderung für sie aus. Ihre Frau wird das sehr freuen. Wo ist meine Tochter, mein Freund? Und was gedenken wir mit dem hier anzustellen?" Sein Finger deutete auf Will, der unbewegt noch immer dort stand, wo er zum stehen gekommen war. „Doch sagt mir noch etwas, Norrington: Warum so traurig? Das sieht mir doch sehr nach einem Sieg aus. Weshalb ist eure Stimmung so gedrückt?" hakte der Gouverneur von Port Royal nach.  
Norrington kniete nieder. „Ich habe schlechte Nachricht für euch, Governeur Swann." Begann er. „Eure Tochter, meine geliebte Frau, viel den Kämpfen gegen die Piraterie zum Opfer. Es tut mir leid, euch dies mitteilen zu müssen, doch sie ist tot." Der Governeur wich zurück und plumpste schwer atmend auf seinen Stuhl. „Nein... das... niemals... das kann nicht wahr sein...." stammelte er ungläubig vor sich hin. „Es tut mir leid." Erwiderte Norrington mit gesenktem Blick. „Wie konnte das passieren?" „Sie wurde erschossen, weil sie in den Straßen Tortugas zwischen die Fronten geriet. Ich weiß es ist kein Trost, aber sie musste nicht leiden... sie hatte keine Schmerzen."   
Jana schickte einen Seitenblick zu Will, der scheinbar unbewegt neben ihr stand, doch sie merkte wohl, dass es ihn nicht völlig unbewegt ließ, denn seine Hand zitterte und er hatte ein leichtes Glänzen in den Augen, dass auf Tränen hindeutete.   
„Ich.... es..... nein..... DU! Du bist schuld! Du hast meine Tochter ermordet, weil du sie nicht haben konntest! Du hast mich ausgenützt, seit du hier nach Port Royal gekommen bist! Verdammter Mistkerl! Mörder!" brauste der Governeur plötzlich auf und wollte sich auf Will stürzen. „Nein, Governeur Swann, es tut mir leid, doch William Turner trägt keine Schuld daran. Lasst ihn kurz berichten und ihr werdet verstehen, was ich damit meine." Forderte Norrington.   
Der dicke Mann nickte langsam. „Weil ihr mich darum bittet. So soll er eine Chance erhalten." „Ich danke euch, Sir." Will trat vor und gab seine Aussage zum Besten. Fehlerfrei und ohne einmal rot zu werden, obgleich alles erstunken und erlogen war. Jana merkte, dass sie anfing, den jungen Mann dafür zu hassen. Wie konnte er Jack so in den Rücken fallen? Ihn verraten?   
  


~*~

  
Schritte. Jack lag auf dem Boden und blickte hinauf zu dem kleinen Fenster, durch das die Sonne hereinschien. Wie spät es wohl war? Die Türe, die zu den Verließen führte, wurde geöffnet. Erneut klangen die Schritte hohl durch den Gang an sein Ohr. Stechschritt, also Soldaten. Tja, wie spät mochte es wohl sein.... Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss und die Türe wurde aufgestoßen. „Aufstehen!" murrte der Soldat. Jack hob den Kopf und grinste ihnen entgegen. „Schon Zeit zum sterben?" meinte er leichthin. „Einen Moment noch.. ich muss mich noch ein bisschen frisch machen. Das müsst ihr verstehen!" erklärte er dann, als er aufstand.   
Drei Soldaten stürzten sich nahezu auf ihn. „Klappe halten und mitkommen, verdammt!" herrschte ihn einer der drei an. Wieder einmal umschlossen die klobigen Handschellen seine Handgelenke mit festem Griff. „Ach, ich habe meinen Lieblingsschmuck schon fast vermisst!" erklärte Jack und betrachtete das Eisen. Grob wurde er von den Soldaten aus der Zelle gestoßen. „Hey, ich kann schon noch gehen. So schwach bin ich noch nicht auf den Beinen." Maulte Jack und rappelte sich hoch, ehe die Soldaten auf die Idee kamen, ihn an den Haaren auf die Beine zu zerren.   
„Hat es denn der Henker so eilig?" fragte Jack amüsiert nach. „Also, ich nicht... aber das interessiert ja keinen. Ich meine, ich habe das an Bord schon erklärt, dass ich..." „Klappe halten!" schrie ihn der Soldat neben ihm an. „Der Galgen wartet noch länger auf dich. Doch jetzt kommst du erst mal an den Pranger und das Volk wartet nicht gerne!"   
Pranger? Das war ja ganz was neues. Seit wann wurden Piraten an den Pranger gestellt, ehe sie gehängt wurden? Jack zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Na, dann eben erst der Pranger, dachte er. Ist auch nicht recht viel besser.   
  
Das Eisen wurde von Holz ersetzt, doch war dies keineswegs besser. Ein schweres Schloss hielt die beiden Teile des hölzernen Prangers zusammen und so stand Jack nun in gebeugter Haltung mitten auf dem Marktplatz, Hals und Handgelenke von dem hölzernen Gerät umschlossen. Eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Jack lächelte leicht in sich hinein. Man lernte eben nie aus. Die Soldaten gingen. Alle bis auf einen, der in der Nähe des Prangers blieb, um zu überwachen, dass niemand dem Piraten half.   
Der Marktplatz war ungewöhnlich still. Hie und da wurde sein Name geflüstert. Jack musste lächeln. Vor zwei Jahren hatten sie ihn schon einmal hängen wollen und seine Flucht damals hatte für jede Menge Aufruhr gesorgt und auch für jede Menge Sympathien, die ihm und Will von der armen Bevölkerung entgegen gebracht wurde. Für sie waren die beiden Helden und das merkte man auch jetzt, denn niemand getraute sich, ihn zu schlagen, zu bewerfen oder zu bespucken, wie man es mit den Menschen am Pranger zu tun pflegte. Doch Jack wusste, dass Norrington noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel haben musste, denn schließlich hatte der liebe kleine William ihn sorgfältig darauf hingewiesen, dass Jack als Märtyrer enden würde, wenn man nicht zuvor seinen Ruf und sein Ansehen bei der niederen Bevölkerung zerschlug. Was also, mochte noch passieren.   
  
„Ihr alle kennt seinen Namen, nicht wahr?" Jack versuchte, aufzusehen, doch das Holz um seinen Hals machte ihm diese Bewegung unmöglich. Hatte er sich gerade getäuscht? „Jack Sparrow!" „Captain Jack Sparrow!" knurrte Jack. Dass sich das niemand merken konnte?! „Jack Sparrow steht hier wegen zahlreicher Verbrechen am Pranger!" das war eindeutig Norringtons Stimme, also hatte sich Jack zuvor doch verhört. „Er wird angeklagt, eine junge Frau ihres Kindes beraubt zu haben, er wird der Entführung des jungen Waffenschmiedes William Turner und meiner Frau Elizabeth Norrington, der Tochter des Gouverneurs von Port Royal bezichtigt."   
Ach, er hatte Will also entführt! Und das Baby natürlich auch! Armer gepeinigter Will! Reißt ihn der böse Jack aus seinem schönen Leben... Jacks Sarkasmus kannte keine Grenzen mehr. „Die ganzen alten Verbrechen, derer er noch angeklagt ist, muss ich wohl nicht darlegen, nicht wahr? Des weiteren sind wir überzeugt davon, dass er den Tod von Elizabeth mitverschuldet hat, durch seine sinnlose Entführung." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Lüge!" schrie eine Frau irgendwo weiter hinten, zu Jacks Rechten. „Wir wissen, dass es nicht wahr ist!" schrie jemand anderes vor ihm. Jack lächelte. Ja, er war bekannt und beliebt. Kluge Menschen! Ließen sich nicht so einfach verschaukeln. Die Menge wurde unruhig. Immer mehr Leute bezichtigten Norrington der Lüge.  
„Mein Herz blutet, wenn ich eure Gesichter sehe." Fing nun jemand anderes an und mit einem Raunen wurde die Menge schließlich leiser. „Denn wie ich, seid ihr ihm auf den Leim gegangen. Ihr kennt mich genau." Also hatte Jack sich zuvor doch nicht geirrt. Das war Wills Stimme, eindeutig. „Ja, ihr kennt mich. William Turner ist mein Name. Ich war ein Freund dieses Mannes, doch das ist lange her, denn Jack hat mich verraten!" Ein bestürztes Aufraunen erklang erneut. Jack ballte die Fäuste. Was würde der Knabe jetzt wohl erzählen? Eine Lüge um die andere vermutlich.  
„Ich will euch nur kurz berichten, was vor wenigen Tagen hier geschah. Nachts, als ich bereits schlief, hat mich dieser Pirat überfallen. Mit dem Messer an der Kehle musste ich ihm versprechen, mich ruhig zu verhalten und ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Er erzählte mir seinen Plan. Die Tochter des Gouverneurs wollte er entführen um ihn dann zu erpressen. Und da sie zugleich die Frau des Commodore war, hatte er auch gegen ihn ein wirksames Druckmittel. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebte, um mein Leben zu retten, musste ich mich auf seine Seite stellen. Ich rühme mich dessen nicht, doch ich überlegte die ganze Zeit fieberhaft, wie ich das verhindern könnte!" Entsetzen. Pures Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern derer wieder, die Jack sehen konnte, wenn er den Kopf ein wenig drehte. Sie glaubten William diesen Mist tatsächlich!  
„Gemeinsam entführten wir Elizabeth und flohen zum Hafen, wo bereits ein Schiff auf uns wartete, das Jack Sparrow mit seinen Männern einige Monate zuvor unter grausamsten Methoden an sich rissen. Die gesamte Besatzung des Schiffes wurde dahin gemetzelt! Nie wieder hat man von ihnen gehört!" „Das ist eine gottverdammte Lüge, Will und das weißt du ganz genau!" wetterte Jack los, doch ein heftiger Schlag in seine Seite presste ihm erst einmal die Luft aus den Lungen. „Natürlich behauptet Jack, dass ich Lüge. Er muss ja seinen guten Ruf bewahren, doch sagt mir, Leute: Wem glaubt ihr mehr? Einem verlogenen Piraten und Verbrecher? Oder doch lieber einem ehrlichen Mann, der einer guten Arbeit nachgeht?"   
Erneutes Raunen.   
„Das dachte ich mir!" meinte Will. „Die Verbrechen hören damit aber noch nicht auf! Am Hafen ging eine Frau mit ihrem Kind spazieren und Jack versuchte, die beiden auch noch mit auf das Schiff zu geleiten. Es gelang mir, der Frau zur Flucht zu verhelfen, doch das Kind konnte ich nicht befreien und so entführte Jack ein hilfloses Baby!" Entsetzte Aufschreie, meist von Frauen zeigten deutlich, dass sie das für das übelste Verbrechen schlechthin hielten.   
Jack knurrte. „Tapferer Will. Du stehst ja jetzt wirklich als großer Held da!" Ein weiterer Schlag von dem Soldaten, der neben ihm stand, brachte Jack erneut zum Schweigen.   
„Ihr alle wisst, dass Elizabeth Norrington ums Leben kam." Wie konnte er sie nur so nennen? Elizabeth hatte Norrington geheiratet, aber doch nie im Leben freiwillig! Und Will hatte sie geliebt. Das alles ergab doch keinen Sinn mehr! Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Will war verloren. Er hatte seine Seele verkauft und seinen Verstand begraben. Nur noch eine Maschine, die Norringtons Befehlen gehorchte. Der Gedanke schmerzte Jack sehr.   
„Hätte Jack Sparrow sie nicht entführt, dann wäre sie noch immer am Leben! Es ist, als hätte er sie selbst erschossen!" wetterte Will und die Menge tobte mit ihm. „Jetzt wisst ihr, was geschehen ist und jetzt möchte ich einen unter euch sehen, der Jack Sparrow noch als guten Menschen und gar Helden sieht. Der Mann ist völlig verrückt! Er ist wahnsinnig!" Die Stimmung war am überkochen und die ersten Tomaten, Eier und Salatköpfe flogen in Richtung Pranger. „Das ist sie!" schrie Will und Jack wunderte sich darüber, wie gut sich der Junge aufs Reden verstand. Das waren ganz neue Qualitäten! „Das und nichts anderes ist die Wahrheit über Jack Sparrow!" Will ging am Pranger vorbei und Jack drehte den Kopf, um ihn noch mal zu sehen. Der junge Mann blieb einen Moment stehen und starrte ihn grimmig an. Dann verschwand er aus Jacks Blickfeld und die Menge stürzte sich auf den nun plötzlich verhassten Piraten. Jack schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen.   


************************************************************* 

  


Erst mal euch allen nachträglich noch Frohe Weihnachten und natürlich noch ein ganz frohes neues Jahr!  
  
Ja... ähm.... Jack und die Frauen! Und jetzt hat er sowieso ein ziemliches Problem, nicht nur mit den Frauen.... Recht viel mehr fällt mir zu diesem Kapitel ned ein, oder? *grübel* Ach doch. Zur Erklärung zu dem Verhältnis zwischen Jack und Anamaria: Beim Schreiben wurde mit Anamaria zu kopflos. Das war ein bisschen sehr OOC und da ich nun mal jemand bin, der sein Geschriebenes nur ungern wieder löscht oder ändert, brauchte ich nun also ne kleine Erklärung, warum sie sich so verhält... und Tadaaa! Fertig ist die nächste Liebesbeziehung in Jacks Leben. Freut euch mal auf die nächsten Kapitel... ich habe noch einige Überraschungen für euch parat, denke ich.   
Kurze Nebenfrage: Wer weiß schon, mit wem sich Elizabeth da gerade unterhält? *g*   
  


@Gimlisbraut: Oh, Hallo! Ein neuer Name *g* Vielen Dank für dein Review, ich hoffe, du bleibst mir als Leser erhalten!  
  
@Evildollie: Hey, gibts dich auch noch *g* Danke für das große Lob! *rotwerd* Werde mal an die Filmemacher schreiben und meine Fanfic als Script vorschlagen *gg* Nene. der Film wird bestimmt besser, aber danke, dass du mich so lobst. Ich würde ja viel mehr schreiben, wenn ich ned um jede Stunde am PC mit meinen Eltern kämpfen müsste... beschwer dich doch mal bei denen, dass ich ned schneller voran komme, vielleicht hilft es! *gg* Ach und wie es aussieht meint Will das ganze SEHR ernst!...  
  
@Pearl: Nachträglich auch noch frohe Weihnacht und natürlich ein gaaanz gutes und frohes neues Jahr! Aber liebes, deine Reviews sind doch nicht sinnlos! Ich freue mich total, darüber! Aber, die sind doch eh ned alle durchgedreht. Mach dir mal Sorgen um Will, der ist nicht mehr ganz knicke in der Birne. Jack ist ja recht normal... Irgendwann wird alles gut, ist gut gesagt... ich kann dir noch einige Kapitel versprechen!! Also danke auch für dieses Review, ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder *g*  
  
@Minui: Ebenfalls ein frohes neues Jahr! Ah! *check* Danke für die Erklärung! *g* Jepp, kein Massenrabatt für unsere süßen... aber der Will... *kopfschüttel* Er hat es eben doch getan! *mit Tränlein in Äuglein ein Röslein auf sein Grab wirft* William wird nie wieder der selbe sein..... Aber warte mal mit Spannung ab! Seine Rolle in der Fic ist noch nicht vorbei. *händereib* Versprochen! Danke nochmals fürs Reviewn!   



	16. Zack Hallvorden or: Tears for the dead

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ...Das muss leider vorerst genügen... ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie sich die Story weiter gestalten wird. (typisch moi)   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13** Wieder mal ein "Standard-Kapitel"   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Auf geht's in die nächste Runde... mal sehen, was ihr hierzu sagt.... irgendwie werden die Kapitel immer länger *sigh* R&R please!  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 15**  
  


„Gut, dann können wir jetzt nur hoffen, dass wir nicht zu spät kommen!" Anamaria schüttelte ihre Haare und setzte ihren Hut wieder auf. Sie ging zusammen mit Curtis nach draußen und berichtete ihren Männern den Plan, den sie nun ausgeheckt hatten. Die Dunkelheit war wieder einmal zentral wichtig. Sie mussten also sehen, dass sie bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit in Port Royal waren und dann würde der Plan schon aufgehen. Anamaria stand wieder am Steuer ihres Schiffes und blickte hinaus auf die Wellen. „Wir kommen, Jack! Halt bitte durch!" flüsterte sie in den Fahrtwind, in der festen Hoffnung, Jack möge ihre Worte irgendwie fühlen und die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.   
  


~*~

  
Die Sonne war mittlerweile im Begriff, unterzugehen als Jack die Augen aufschlug. Er hing mehr am Pranger, als dass er stand. Seine Füße schmerzten, sein Rücken schmerzte... Ach, eigentlich gab es kaum einen Teil seines Körpers, der nicht schmerzte. Der Geruch von fauligem Obst hing ihm in der Nase und die Reste verfaulter Eier klebten an seinen Händen. Der gestrige Tag war ja schon schlimm gewesen, als diese ganzen Menschen ihren frisch geschürten Hass über ihm entluden, doch heute war es noch schlimmer gewesen. Sie hatten ihn beschimpft, beworfen, bespuckt, geschlagen, getreten. Dennoch hatte es niemand geschafft, Jack Sparrows Stolz zu brechen, oder ihm seinen Sarkasmus zu nehmen.   
Jack wunderte sich inzwischen darüber, dass er noch immer nicht am Galgen hing, war Norrington doch so erpicht darauf gewesen. Aber stattdessen schien der Kommodore gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, hier über den Markt zu stolzieren und Jack zu betrachten, der wie ein erbarmungswürdiges Häuflein Elend am Pranger stand... Allerdings irrte sich der Kommodore hier. Jack war keineswegs zum Heulen zu mute, denn jeden Tag mehr, den er hier stand, hatte er mehr Zeit um über ein Entkommen nachzudenken.   
Natürlich wusste er nicht, ob die Pearl den Angriff auf Tortuga überstanden hatte und noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, wo Anamaria und die Broken Heart waren. Doch die Zeit war sein Verbündeter. Je länger er lebte – und sei es hier am Pranger – desto größer wurden seine Chancen, dass seine Leute auf den Gedanken kamen, ihn hier zu suchen. Nun, zumindest hoffte Jack das.   
  
„Du? He! Du!" Jack drehte den Kopf nach links zu der Stimme. Der Marktplatz leerte sich um diese Zeit schon, denn die Stände waren abgebaut, die Gaukler hatten ihre Spektakel beendet und die meisten Menschen gingen nach Hause, um zu Essen. Umso mehr irritierte ihn der kleine Junge, der nun neben ihm stand und ihn betrachtete. „Was?" fragte Jack nach. Seine Stimme war heiser und sein Hals kratzte. Wasser war eine Seltenheit am Pranger. Nur zweimal war der Soldat gekommen und hatte ihm zu trinken gegeben, damit Jack nicht gänzlich verdurstete, doch es war nicht wirklich viel gewesen.   
„Hey Junge! Geh nach Hause!" rief der Soldat von der Ecke des Marktplatzes herüber, wo er mit einer leichten Dame debattierte. Der Junge ignorierte ihn einfach. „Du bist also der berühmte Jack Sparrow?" fragte er nun nach. „Captain. Mein Junge." Gott! Wie das kratzte. Jack musste sich mehrmals räuspern. „Captain Jack Sparrow." "Hast du Durst?" Jack musste lachen. „Nein, danke. Mir geht es bestens. Ich brauche nichts zu trinken, weißt du, ich bin ein Pirat und Piraten brauchen kein Wasser. Wir trinken nur Rum!" Bei der Erwähnung dieses alkoholischen Getränkes verspürte Jack jetzt tatsächlich ein richtiges Verlangen nach einem Glas starken Rum. Es war ewig her, seit er etwas getrunken hatte.   
Der Junge biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ehrlich? Nur Rum? Ich habe aber keinen Rum." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut. Wasser wäre mir derzeit auch ganz recht." Meinte er freundlich. „Wer bist du überhaupt?" Der kleine Kerl warf sich in die Brust und meinte in protzigem Tonfall: „Mein Name ist Zack! Zack Hallvorden, Sir!" Jack musste schmunzeln. „Und was, Zack Hallvorden sagen deine Eltern dazu, wenn du dich hier mit düsteren Piraten unterhältst?" „Ich seh ja nur einen Piraten..." erwiderte der Knabe. „Und der ist nicht düster sondern dreckig." In der Zwischenzeit hatte Zack den Eimer mit dem Wasser neben Jacks Pranger erspäht, das ihm der Soldat schon mal gegeben hatte. Ein Schöpflöffel aus grobem Holz war darin und den hielt der Kleine nun in den Händen. Jack trank begierig das schmuddelige Wasser. Doch der Dreck war ihm egal. Es war Flüssigkeit!   
„Stimmt das, was die Leute sagen?" fragte der Junge, während er den Löffel erneut ins Wasser tauchte. „Was sagen sie denn?" gab Jack zurück und trank auch den zweiten Löffel aus. „Dass du ein Verbrecher und Mörder bist, ein Entführer." „Würdest du mir denn glauben, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass die das alles erfunden haben, damit sie mich morgen guten Gewissens hängen können und mir niemand eine Träne nachweint?" Der Junge legte die Stirn in Falten, zog die Nase kraus und ging in die Hocke, obwohl er ohnehin mit Jack fast auf Augenhöhe war, wenn dieser zu ihm herüberblickte. „Ja, würde ich." Meinte er auf einmal. Jack zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Kinder waren doch einfach nur erfrischend! „Immer noch durstig?" „Ja." Der nächste Schöpflöffel voller Wasser wurde ihm von dem Knaben an den Mund gehalten.   
„Und? Klappt es?" „Was?" fragte Jack irritiert nach. „Na, das mit dem Gewissen. Würde dir wirklich niemand eine Träne nachweinen?" Jack dachte kurz nach. Selbst hier wäre wohl jemand, der trauern würde. Jana fände es gewiss nicht lustig, wenn er am Galgen endete. „Doch... Doch es würde jemand um mich weinen. Und außerhalb von Port Royal würden wohl noch mehr Leute Tränen vergießen." Gab er schließlich zur Antwort. „Das ist gut. Das ist eigentlich schon gut." Der Schöpflöffel wurde erneut an seine Lippen geführt und Jack trank wieder.   
„Mir würde niemand nachweinen. Vielleicht sollten die mich an deiner Stelle hängen." Jack verschluckte sich an dem Wasser. „Was? Aber deine Eltern wären doch bestimmt traurig, wenn dir was passiert!" „Nein." Meinte der Knabe leichthin. Er deutete hinüber zu der Hure, die noch immer mit dem Wachmann redete. „Das ist meine Mama. Sie wäre froh, wenn sie nicht auch noch meinen Mund stopfen müsste. Wir haben eh nie Geld. Und meinen Vater... den kenn ich nicht. Ist irgendeiner dieser reichen Pinkel. Es geht vielen Kindern auf der Straße so wie mir. Wir sind die Kinder von Reichen Männern und Huren. Die will niemand. Alle enden früher oder später in der Gosse, als Leichen." Jack schluckte und starrte den Knaben an. Jana und Nora schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Zack spähte hinüber zu seiner Mutter, die ihn zu sich rief und senkte dann nochmals den Kopf. „Leb wohl.", murmelte er und verschwand aus Jacks Blickfeld.   
Geschockt und irritiert blieb Jack zurück und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was ihm der Knabe erzählt hatte. Wie alt mochte der kleine Zack gewesen sein? 6 Jahre? Wie konnte er solche Dinge erzählen? Ob es der kleinen Nora auch einmal so gehen würde? Um nichts in der Welt wollte sich Jack damit abfinden. Das durfte nicht sein. Irgendwie musste er Nora und Jana hier herausholen... wenn er nur einen Weg finden würde, wie es ihm gelingen konnte.   
  
Ein Zustand, irgendwo zwischen Schlaf, Wachheit und Ohnmacht, so schien es Jack selbst zumindest. Er fühlte sich reichlich seltsam. Ein komisches Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Was war das gewesen? Schritte erklangen. Leichte, flinke Schritte näherten sich von hinten seinem Pranger. Etwas Verbotenes, etwas Hastiges und Ungutes klang in diesen Schritten mit. Na bestens! Würde ihm jetzt jemand ein Messer in den Rücken stechen, um ihm den Galgen zu ersparen?   
Ein Scheppern, dann ein Klicken und auf einmal fühlte Jack sich so frei... der obere Teil des hölzernen Prangers wurde leicht angehoben. Tatsächlich! Irgendwer hatte Jack aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit! Jack beeilte sich, aus dem Foltergerät zu entkommen und schlüpfte rasch heraus. Mit einem tiefen Aufatmen streckte er den gebeugten Rücken, was sich als äußerst schmerzhaft heraus stellte und drehte sich schließlich zu seinem Befreier um.   
  


~*~

  
„Ich danke euch, Governeur Swann!" Norrington verbeugte sich tief und verließ anschließend den Raum. Nachdem die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, lächelte er siegesgewiss und packte Jana am Arm. „Wie großzügig ich doch bin. Du und Nora, ihr bleibt bei mir, ich werde mich eurer annehmen und für euer Wohlergehen sorgen. Der Gouverneur hat sogar zugestimmt, dass ich euch bei mir im Haus Obdach gewähren darf. Ist das nicht wunderbar?" Jana lächelte ein wenig gekünstelt und folgte Norrington, der das Haus des Gouverneurs hinter sich ließ, um sich in sein eigenes Haus zu begeben. Draußen auf der Straße hielt sie den Mund. Es war zwar schon dunkel, und kaum jemand hätte gehört, wenn sie ihm widersprochen hätte, doch wusste sie ohnehin nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte.  
Norrington hatte die Türe geschlossen, Bedienstete kümmerten sich sogleich um sein Wohlergehen. „Die Lady wird im Ostflügel ein Zimmer beziehen. Das Kind ebenfalls und bitte sorgt dafür, dass es beiden an nichts mangelt!" wies Norrington seine Untergebenen an, die sich sofort davon machten, um seinen Anweisungen folge zu leisten. Das Kind nahm ein junges Dienstmädchen an sich. Er wandte sich zu Jana um. „Du hast deinen Teil der Abmachung eingehalten, Jana. Jetzt halte ich meinen Teil ein. Nora wird in Frieden aufwachsen können und du musst nicht mehr als Hure arbeiten. Ist es nicht das, was du immer wolltest?" Überrascht blickte Jana in das versteinerte Gesicht dieses Mannes. Er klang beinahe schon einfühlsam und freundlich, doch lächelte er nicht. „Nicht ganz." Antwortete sie leise. „Was?" fragte Norrington und seine Augen verrieten seinen Zorn. Dies war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartete hatte.   
„Ich habe das mit dem Blut eines anderen Menschen erkauft, das wollte ich nie!" gab Jana leise zurück. „Du hast nichts erkauft. Das ist ein Geschenk von mir.", zischte Norrington. „Ein Geschenk? Nein! Eine Gegenleistung, wie du vorhin gesagt hast. Dein Teil der Abmachung. Ich habe dir dabei geholfen, Jack Sparrow ein Verbrechen anzuhängen, das er ganz gewiss nicht verüben würde! Ich habe dir geholfen, die Schlinge um seinen Hals zu legen. Beihilfe zum Mord! Sein Blut klebt an meinen Händen." Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen.   
„Komm mir nicht so." zischte Norrington. „Es steht dir gerne frei, dieses Haus zu verlassen, zusammen mit deiner Tochter. Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist? Du bist eine Hure. Eine dreckige, kleine Hure. Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst dort draußen überleben? Ohne mich? Nora würde anschaffen gehen, sobald ihre kleinen Brüste zu sprießen beginnen, um dir dabei zu helfen, wenigstens die wichtigsten Nahrungsmittel kaufen zu können. Ich habe wirklich vor, euch beiden zu helfen, denn auch wenn..." er senkte die Stimme. „Auch wenn es nicht offiziell bekannt sein darf, ist sie trotz allem auch meine Tochter." Flüsterte Norrington mit blitzenden Augen. „Also hör auf, mich anzuklagen und nimm an, was ich dir biete." „Auch wenn du es so siehst... wir gehören dir nicht." Zischte Jana.   
Die Ohrfeige traf sie völlig unvorbereitet und mit solcher Wucht, dass sie strauchelte. Schluchzend hob Jana den Blick. Ihre Unterlippe war aufgesprungen und sie blutete. Norrington starrte sie an, noch immer die Hand erhoben und Jana starrte zurück. „Ich.... es..... nein, das....... es...... verdammt!" War das der Versuch einer Entschuldigung? Jana zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe. „Hör zu. Lass uns das ganze begraben. Du bist hier, Nora ist hier. Tun wir einfach so, als wären wir alle damit einverstanden. Ich...." Er seufzte auf. „Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen." Janas Kiefer klappte nach unten, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. Erneut starrten sie sich an. Plötzlich schoss Norringtons Hand nach vorne, in ihren Nacken und packte sie mit festem Griff. Mit seinem ganzen Körper schob er sie gegen die Wand, nagelte sie dort fest und küsste sie heftig. Jana blieb die Luft weg und sie war erst mal völlig überrumpelt. Norrington ließ von ihr ab. „Ich... ach, scheiße!" stieß er hervor und küsste sie erneut mit aggressiver Leidenschaft. Jana ließ ihn gewähren.   
Sie hatte schon bemerkt, dass Norrington in letzter Zeit extrem aggressiv war, seit sie hier angekommen waren, war er sogar unerträglich geworden. Er war völlig überspannt und musste es auf irgendeine Weise endlich schaffen, sich abzureagieren. Wenn er das auf diese Weise tun konnte, war es auf jeden Fall besser, als wenn er Menschen quälte! Und sie war seine Küsse gewohnt. Schließlich war sie seine Hure und mehr würde sie auch niemals sein. Das war ihr klar.  
  


~*~

  
Hatte er das erwartet? War er wirklich so überrascht? Jack starrte im Halbdunkel der Nacht in ein Gesicht und nein, er hatte dieses Gesicht nicht wirklich erwartet. Andererseits... Seine Gedanken überrannten einander und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Jack etwas sagen konnte. Einen Moment senkte er den Blick und wischte die klebrigen Reste alten Obstes und angetrockneter Eier von seinen Händen, ehe er wieder aufsah.   
„Hallo Will, schön dich zu sehen."   
  


~*~

  
Das Beiboot wurde zu Wasser gelassen. Anamaria, Gibbs und noch zwei Männer stiegen ein, dicht gefolgt vom ersten Maat der Pearl. „Hitch, du nicht! Ich habe dich mit an Bord der Heart genommen, aber mit einem verletzten Arm bist du uns keine Hilfe. Du bleibst hier." Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Arm aus der Schlinge. „Ich bleibe bestimmt nicht an Bord." Zischte er und fing an, die Bandage abzunehmen. Anamaria hielt ihn auf. „Lass das. Du wirst eben beim Boot bleiben. Deine Augen sind gut und könne uns auch gute Dienste leisten." Meinte sie leise und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Ein „Danke!" huschte tonlos über die Lippen des Mannes und er lächelte sie kurz an. Anamaria nickte. „Leise, Leute. Wir müssen zum Teil durchaus auf unser Glück vertrauen, aber es wird schon schief gehen!" Möglichst leise und mit möglichst wenigen Wellen ruderten sie los.   
  


~*~

  
„Halt die Klappe!" zischte Will und wich bereits zurück. In den Augen des Anderen glaubte Jack Ungewissheit und eine Spur von Angst zu erkennen, doch nur einen Augenblick lang. Jack blickte sich kurz um und versuchte, die Lage zu peilen. Der Soldat lag auf dem Boden. Will hatte ihn vermutlich KO geschlagen. Guter Junge! „Was..." „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten, Jack! Und jetzt hör mir gut zu." Jack nickte und schwieg. Aufmerksam betrachtete er das Gesicht des jungen Mannes.   
„Ich hätte dich gerne hängen gesehen, doch eine Hand wäscht die andere. Ich war dir noch etwas schuldig. Aber jetzt sind wir quitt, Captain Jack Sparrow. Und jetzt..." Will schlug einen sehr drohenden Unterton an. „merke dir das gut: Verschwinde und komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen. Wenn wir uns das nächste mal begegnen, töte ich dich. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich übe täglich drei Stunden mit meinen Säbeln, um einen Piraten, wenn ich vor ihm stehe, töten zu können." Wiederholte der junge Mann jene Worte, die er Jack bei ihrem ersten Treffen bereits entgegen geschleudert hatte.   
Jack starrte den jungen Mann an. Ganz klar: Will war völlig durchgeknallt! „Will, ich bitte dich...." „Verschwinde und komm nie wieder zurück!" herrschte Will ihn abermals an. „Nie wieder, Jack! Du hast hier in Port Royal nichts mehr zu suchen. Leb wohl!" damit drehte er sich um und rannte davon, die Schlüssel achtlos auf den ohnmächtigen Wachmann werfend. Einen Moment stand Jack fassungslos in der Mitte des Marktplatzes, ehe er endlich begriff, dass er lieber sehen sollte, dass er hier weg kam. Nicht wegen Will, nein, den Jungen fürchtete er nicht, sondern wegen Norrington und den Soldaten. Wenn er noch hier stand, wenn jemand kam, war er gewiss so gut wie tot!   
Vorsichtig schlich sich Jack in den Schatten der Häuser zu seiner Rechten und schlüpfte in die nächste Gasse. Jeder seiner Sinne war aufs äußerste angespannt, hochkonzentriert lauschte er, ob nicht irgendwo Schritte zu hören waren, doch es war alles ruhig. Wie ausgestorben lag die Stadt vor ihm. Jack wandte sich nach einigen Hundert Metern erneut nach rechts um zum Hafen zu gelangen. Er musste höllisch aufpassen, um nicht zu stolpern, denn die beiden letzten Tage waren ziemlich strapaziös gewesen und auch Jack kannte seine Grenzen. Er war geschwächt und ein Kampf wäre ihm jetzt sicherlich zum Verhängnis geworden. Dennoch konnte er nicht umhin, darüber nachzudenken, wie er Jana helfen konnte. Doch Jack wusste derzeit noch nicht einmal, wie er selbst es schaffen sollte, Port Royal zu verlassen, geschweige denn, wie er eine Frau mit ihrem Kind mitnehmen konnte.   
  
Nach Kurzem erreichte er ein wohlbekanntes Haus. Jack blieb stehen und ein grimmiger Ausdruck zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Norrington! Das gewaltige Haus, eher wohl die Villa des Commodore lag direkt vor ihm. Jetzt hieß es ganz vorsichtig sein! Gewiss war das Haus scharf bewacht. Jack hatte sich wohl etwas zu früh nach Rechts gewandt, denn gerne hätte er das Haus seines Feindes umgangen. Doch das war nun zu spät. Den Blick auf das Gebäude geheftet, wollte er gerade wieder in den Schatten der Gassen zurückhuschen, als er sie sah. Dort oben, auf einem Balkon stand eine Frau und Jack war sich sicher, dass es Jana war.  
Entgegen seiner Vernunft schlich sich Jack näher an das Haus heran. Die Straße war hier gut beleuchtet und er blickte lange Zeit um sich, ehe er zu der Überzeugung kam, dass ihn gerade niemand sehen würde, wenn er die große Straße überquerte um zu Norringtons Grund und Boden zu gelangen. Am Zaun des Grundstücks entlang huschte er ein Stück zurück, bis er sich in der Nähe des Balkons befand.   
Jack blickte hinauf zu der Frau. Das Licht, das aus dem Raum hinter ihr drang, ließ sie erstrahlen. Jack schluckte, als er sah, dass Jana unbekleidet war. Lediglich eine Decke hatte sie um den Körper geschlungen. Norrington hatte sich vermutlich wieder an ihr vergriffen und Jack hasste ihn dafür. Doch sie wirkte nicht verstört, sie schien auch nicht zu weinen. Nur tief in Gedanken versunken starrte sie hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Ich komme zurück, dachte Jack, ich werde kommen und dich und Nora dort rausholen... das schwöre ich, so wahr ich hier stehe!  
Den Gedanken schickte er zu ihr hinauf. Dann drehte er sich um und schlich den Zaun entlang zurück und erneute über die Straße. Mitten auf dem breiten Fahrweg blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch mal um. Jana blickte zu ihm herüber. Die Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass sich einer von beiden rührte, doch schließlich hob sie die Hand zu einem stummen Abschiedsgruß. Wäre Jack näher am Haus gewesen, so hätte er gesehen, dass sie zwar Tränen in den Augen hatte, ihm jedoch zulächelte. Jack nickte ihr zu und verschwand in Richtung Hafen in einer anderen Gasse.  
  
Jana stand noch lange auf dem Balkon und blickte hinüber zu den düsteren Gassen. Er war also geflohen! Das war gut. Über das wie und warum machte sie sich keinerlei Gedanken, denn wichtig war nur, dass er nicht mehr am Marktplatz am Pranger stand und morgen oder übermorgen nicht hängen würde. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz vor Freude und sie schickte Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass er entkommen solle und dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Denn sie gehörte Norrington und wenn Jack wieder auftauchte, so würde er gewiss hängen. Dieses mal sicherlich. „Leb Wohl!" flüsterte Jana hinaus in die Nacht, ehe sie sich schließlich umdrehte und zurück ging in das Schlafzimmer.   
  
Der Hafen. Bald hätte er ihn erreicht. Doch dort wartete das nächste Problem auf Jack. Wie sollte er Port Royal verlassen, ohne Schiff? Ein Schiff zu kapern machte alleine auch nicht ganz so viel Sinn, aber es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Er musste eben hoffen, dass eines der Schiffe klein genug war, um alleine damit zurecht zu kommen.  
Plötzlich hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen und hastige Schritte. Rasch wich Jack in den Schatten eines winzigen Ganges zurück und wartete dort, bis die Stimmen verklungen waren. Gegen die Wand gelehnt, abwartend, ließ sich Jack erneut Wills Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Hatte es der Junge wirklich ernst gemeint? Hatte er tatsächlich vor, Jack zu töten, wenn sie einander noch einmal begegneten? Jack lächelte grimmig. Als ob der kleine Hosenscheißer eine Chance gegen ihn hätte! Natürlich, Will war ein geübter und guter Kämpfer, das Schwert führte er wie einen verlängerten Arm, doch fehlte ihm die Erfahrung und der Schneid. Wenn sein Gegner nicht fair spielte, war Will überrascht und das machte ihn schwach. Er fürchtete den Junior nicht. Wahrlich nicht.   
Doch zugleich kamen ihm wieder die Augen des Jungen Mannes in den Sinn. Für einen Moment hatte er so ausgesehen, als fürchte er Jack, seine Reaktionen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Will nicht mehr gewesen, als ein kleiner Junge, der Mist gebaut hatte und Angst hatte, vor der Strafe, die ihm sein Vater dafür auferlegen würde. Angst vor einer ordentlichen Tracht Prügel. Doch nur einen Wimpernschlag lang. Gleich darauf waren ihm nur Wut und kalte Entschlossenheit aus Wills Blick entgegen geschlagen. Jack seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nur getäuscht!  
  
Endlich machte sich Jack wieder auf den Weg, weiter durch die Stadt zum Hafen. Hatte er Angst? Der Pirat wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er atmete flach und sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Ja, er hatte Angst. Ganz sicher. Doch nicht seinetwegen. Er hatte nicht um sich selbst Angst, sondern um Jana und Nora. Im Moment ging es ihnen wohl relativ gut. Sie lebten in Norringtons Haus, doch würde er sie dort für immer dulden? Wieder kam ihm der kleine Zack in den Sinn. Irgendwann landen sie alle auf der Straße, das war seine Aussage gewesen. Die kleine Nora sollte aber nicht auf der Straße landen, nicht als Hure um zu überleben. Es war eine Sache, wenn sich die Weiber feilboten, weil es ihnen Freude bereitete, wie es auf Tortuga der Fall gewesen war, eine völlig andere jedoch war es, wenn die Frauen sich mit dieser Tätigkeit gerade einmal das Wichtigste zum Leben verdienen konnten. Nein. Sie durften nicht so enden und wenn es nötig war, würde er eben immer wieder einmal nach Port Royal kommen und nach ihnen sehen. Egal, was Will sagte.   
Will! Diese kleine Landratte.... er war ja völlig durchgeknallt! Jack merkte selbst, wie er richtiggehend wütend auf den jungen Mann wurde. Natürlich war es nicht unbedingt gut gewesen, Bill wissentlich umzubringen und es dem Knaben nicht zu sagen, doch andererseits gab es nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit. Es hieß die Piraten oder sie selbst und zum sterben fühlte sich Jack noch lange nicht bereit. Außerdem wäre Bill so oder so ertrunken. Angenommen, Jack hätte nichts unternommen, um Will, Elizabeth und sich selbst die Haut zu retten, dann hätte Barbossa Will umgebracht und sein Blut hätte den Fluch aufgehoben. Auch dann wäre Bill tot gewesen und sein Sohn mit ihm. Kapierte Will das denn nicht?   
Und zu guter Letzt galt noch immer: hätte Jack die Möglichkeit gehabt, er hätte Bill gerettet. Er mochte den Kerl. William Turner Senior und er hatten viele Abenteuer überstanden, viele Kämpfe gefochten und sich oft gegenseitig aus der Patsche geholfen. Sie waren wie Brüder gewesen!   
Vielleicht lag gerade darin das Problem? Will sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, doch er war eben nicht sein Vater. Nicht im Entferntesten. Der Junge war naiv und blauäugig, er hatte zwar ein mutiges Herz, doch handelte er überstürzt und brachte sich damit selbst in Gefahr. Bill hingegen behielt einen kühlen Kopf, egal was geschah. Und dennoch war er kein Eisklumpen, er konnte seine Gefühle lediglich unter Kontrolle halten. Will hätte noch so viel zu lernen, doch diese Chance hatte Jack wohl nun vertan. Der Junge würde ihm gewiss nie wieder zuhören!   
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte jetzt klare Gedanken und er musste sehen, wie er hier weg kam. Er hatte keine Zeit, um sich den Kopf über den Junior zu zerbrechen! Der Pirat sah sich kurz um. Wie unachtsam von ihm, er hatte nicht aufgepasst, dass er immer im Schatten blieb. Schnell drückte er sich zurück in die schützende und verbergende Dunkelheit der Häuser. Schluss jetzt mit dummen Gedanken, die ihn ablenkten!  
  


~*~

  
Will zögerte, ehe er die kleine Schmiede betrat. Norrington hatte ihm zugesichert, dass er die alte Schmiede zurückbekommen würde... und eine Anerkennung als Schmied. Ein Meisterbrief. Nicht länger würde er William Turner der Schmiedlehrling sein. Nein! Und Elizabeth würde es nie erfahren....   
Er war zuvor noch nicht hier gewesen, hatte die Schmiede, sein altes Leben, das es nun wieder aufzubauen galt, gemieden. Die Nacht zuvor hatte er unbemerkt in den Schatten der Gassen um den Marktplatz herumgelungert. Doch waren zu viele Menschen und Soldaten herumgeschlichen, so dass er nicht riskieren konnte, Jack zu befreien.   
Jack! Er hatte es nun wohl endgültig geschafft, den Mann zu vergraulen. Jack würde sicherlich nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen und das war gut so. Nähe schmerzte, machte verletzlich. Menschen, die man an sich heran ließ, taten einem nur weh. Will wollte keine Schmerzen mehr, er wollte vergessen. Er wollte sie alle vergessen.   
Jack hatte viel für ihn getan, das wurde Will mit jedem Tag wieder mehr bewusst, der seit jenem Augenblick vergangen war, als Ragetti ihm all diese Sachen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Je mehr Will darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm auch, dass Jack sein Leben gerettet hatte und das Leben seines Vaters auf jeden Fall vorbei gewesen wäre. Doch er hatte Jack an den Pranger gebracht, er hatte sein Ansehen zerstört. Jack würde ihm nie mehr vertrauen. Er hatte also eine Freundschaft zerstört, weil er zu wenig nachgedacht hatte!  
Will öffnete die Türe und trat ein. Ihm kam es vor, als wäre er mehrere Wochen weggewesen, dabei war es doch nur ein paar Tage her, dass er zuletzt am Amboss gestanden hatte, mit dem Schmiedehammer in der Hand. Gedankenverloren marschierte er durch den Raum. Blickte sich um, in der Dunkelheit, die nur von dem wenigen Licht durchbrochen wurde, das draußen vom Mond verursacht wurde und welches durch die offene Türe hereinfiel. Nachdenklich entzündete er die Öllampen, die die Schmiede weit genug ausleuchteten, dass er sehen konnte, wo was lag.  
Elizabeth... Sie wäre sicherlich nicht stolz auf ihn, nein. Sie würde ihn schelten für das, was er getan hatte, sie würde ihn verlassen. Sie hatte ihn verlassen! Der Hammer sauste mit lautem Krachen auf den Amboss nieder. Sie war gegangen und hatte ihn in dieser verfluchten Welt einfach so sitzen gelassen! Sie hatte ihn hier alleine gelassen und das, obgleich sie einander versprochen hatten, immer für den anderen da zu sein. Erneut donnerte der Hammer auf den schweren Schmiedeblock. Der Schmerz, die Einsamkeit nagten in Wills Herzen, ins seinen Gedanken, brannten sich in sein Denken und Fühlen und er konnte sie nicht verbannen. Will sah sich um. Hatte er noch Eisen? Tatsächlich fand er noch einiges an Rohmaterial und machte sich daran, das Feuer zu schüren. Er brauchte Ablenkung!  
  
Es war heiß in der Schmiede. Das Eisen glühte und der Hammer sauste unablässig auf das nun weiche Material hinab. Arbeiten! Will wollte nur noch arbeiten, um sich abzulenken, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, nicht mehr an das zu denken, was gewesen war und was sein hätte können, denn es machte ohnehin keinen Sinn! Funken stoben auf und der ein oder andere Funken landete auf seiner Kleidung, dreckig und nicht mehr von bester Qualität. Die Funken brannten sich durch den dünnen Stoff und wie kleine Nadelstiche fühlte er sie auf seiner Haut, die Lederschürze und die Handschuhe hingen unbeachtet neben der nun geschlossenen Türe. Der Schmerz behagte Will, er zeigte ihm, dass er doch noch ein Mensch war und trotz allem lebte. Zumindest ein bisschen! Außerdem war der körperliche Schmerz ein angenehmer Kontrast zu dem seelischen Schmerz, der ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte. Wunden konnte man versorgen, die Seele jedoch nicht.  
  


~*~

  
Jetzt hieß es vorsichtig sein! Norrington ließ seine Schiffe gewiss nicht unbewacht im Hafen liegen. Vorsichtig lugte Jack um die Ecke eines Hauses. Er hatte richtig vermutet. Die Huntress lag am Pier und wurde von mehreren Wachtruppen umschwärmt. Die Cartago war etwas unbeachteter, doch sie war auch zu groß für einen Mann, um das Schiff zu kapern. Die Egypt, ein weit kleineres Schiff wäre vielleicht zu bewältigen gewesen, doch wie die Huntress wurde auch dieses Schiff von zahlreichen Soldaten bewacht. Er hatte also keine Chance. Ansonsten sah Jack nur noch zwei Schiffe, die im Hafen lagen und beide waren zu gewaltig, als dass ein einzelner Mann irgendetwas hätte ausrichten können. Jack fluchte leise.   
Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas sehr interessantes. An der anderen Hälfte des Hafens waren keine Soldaten unterwegs, es war dunkel dort hinten. Unbeachtet lag ein Teil der Hafenanlage vor Jacks Augen und dort erkannte er gerade eine Bewegung. Was mochte sich dort wohl herumtreiben? Vorsichtig in Richtung der Soldaten spähend schlich Jack weiter zu dem dunklen Gebiet. Ein unterdrücktes Fluchen drang an sein Ohr. Jack hielt inne. War es denn möglich? Zwei Schritte weiter, wurde er schon von den Personen gesichtet, die in der Dunkelheit ihr Unwesen trieben.   
  
„Heiliges Kanonenrohr! Jack?" zischte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. Jack musste Lächeln, doch er war wohl noch nie so froh gewesen, Hitch zu hören, wie in gerade diesem Augenblick. „Sieht ganz so aus!" erwiderte er flüsternd und beeilte sich, zu seinem ersten Maat und den beiden Männern zu gelangen. „Was macht ihr hier?" „Den großen Jack Sparrow retten… zumindest dachten wir uns das so." Jack grinste. „Ihr wart zu langsam" meinte er leichthin, doch es war wohl eine Lüge, denn er war heilfroh, seinen ersten Maat hier zu sehen.   
„Verdammt, wie kommst du hier her? Wir dachten, Norrington hätte euch erwischt… Wo sind der Junge und das Kind? Was ist überhaupt passiert?" Jacks Augen starrten in die Ferne, durch Hitch hindurch, so als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Nebelschleier. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Später. Wir sollten erst einmal von hier verschwinden, ehe wir noch geschnappt werden." Meinte er schließlich. „Also los! An Bord der Schaluppe und rudern! Klar soweit?" Hitch schüttelte den Kopf. „Anamaria und Gibbs sind losgezogen um dich zu befreien. Von einer Hure haben wir erfahren, dass du am Marktplatz an den Pranger gestellt wurdest!" flüsterte Hitch mit einem Blick zu den Soldaten, die von dem Treiben hier hinten wohl so gar nichts mitbekamen.  
Jack stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus. „Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein!" zischte er. „Wie lauten die Anweisungen?" „Das übliche. Warten und im Falle einer Festnahme.. na ja. Du kennst ja die Regeln." Plötzlich brach Tumult los. In weiter Ferne hörte man Rufe und vereinzelte Schüsse. Jack starrte in die Richtung. „Verdammt. Das hört sich nicht gut an." Hitch und die beiden anderen Männer schüttelten den Kopf. Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen kam der Lärm nicht näher und es waren keine 2 Minuten vergangen, ehe zwei wohlbekannte Gestalten in den Schatten der Häuser aus einer Gasse schlüpften und auf das Beiboot und die Leute zukamen.   
„Verdammt, er ist nicht mehr dort. Jetzt… JACK!" Anamaria schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, um ihren überraschten Ausruf zu unterdrücken und starrte Jack an, der ihr grinsend zuwinkte. „Wieso … was…. Woher….. oh Gott, Jack!" Sie fiel dem etwas überrumpelten Piraten nahezu um den Hals. „Ich bin so froh, dich wieder zu sehen!" Jack drückte sie an sich. „Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen." Murmelte er.   
Die Frau löste sich wieder von ihm und strich ihre Kleidung glatt. Sie räusperte sich kurz. „Nun gut. Wir reden an Bord darüber, wie dir das schon wieder gelungen ist. Und was mit dem Kind ist." Fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick zu Gibbs hinzu, der bislang noch schweigend dagestanden hatte. „Verdammt, wo ist eigentlich Will? Wo müssen wir den noch rausboxen?" wandte sie sich erneut an Jack. Mit der Erwähnung des Namens verdüsterte sich Jacks Gesicht. „Nirgends. Der Junior wusste sich sehr gut selbst zu helfen." Murmelte er. „Lasst uns endlich abhaun." Damit stieg Jack bereits ins Boot. Anamaria, Hitch und Gibbs wechselten fragende Blicke und schließlich zuckte die Frau mit den Schultern. „Auf geht's, Jungs. Wir müssen los!" wies sie die beiden anderen Männer an, die knapp nickten und dann ins Boot stiegen, gefolgt von Hitch und Gibbs und schließlich Anamaria selbst.   
  
„Jack… das Kind…." Gibbs hatte sich zu Jack gesetzt und sah ihn nun erwartungsvoll an. Der Blick des Piraten war auf den Hafen geheftet, doch nicht um den Hafen zu beobachten, wie die anderen an Bord des kleinen Beibootes dachten, sondern weil er fieberhaft überlegte, wie er die Sache wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte. Er ließ gerade drei Menschen dort in Norringtons Klauen zurück und Jack war sich sicher, dass es ihnen nicht einfach nur gut gehen würde bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Das sah Norrington nicht gleich.   
Mochte ja sein, dass Will im Moment seine Ruhe hatte, doch bestimmt würde der Kommodore nicht vergessen, dass der Junge ihm die Frau ausgespannt hatte. Und die Frau und das Kind… nun ja, sich Norrington als liebenden Vater vorzustellen war Jack unmöglich und vermutlich würden sie wieder auf der Straße landen…. Und Nora würde in wenigen Jahren wissen, dass sie besser nie geboren worden wäre und sie wird dem Mann am Pranger zu trinken geben und ihm erzählen, dass man besser sie hängen sollte…. „Jack!"   
Jack schüttelte die Gedanken ab. „Hm?" „Was ist mit dem Baby?" Flüsterte Gibbs erneut. „Das Kind heißt Nora und ist Norringtons Tochter. Im Moment lebt es mit seiner Mutter beim Kommodore. Doch für wie lang….." meinte Jack beinahe automatisch. Gibbs starrte seinen Kapitän verdattert an und schwieg. „Die Pearl? Irgendwelche Schäden? Verluste an der Besatzung?" meinte Jack auf einmal in Richtung Hitch. Der Mann räusperte sich knapp. „Die Pearl hat nur leichte Schäden davongetragen." Gab er zur Antwort. „Wir hatten verdammt viel Glück. Einige Kapitäne haben in jener Nacht ihr Schiff verloren!" Jack nickte. „Besatzung… ja. Leider haben drei der Männer ihr Leben verloren, zwei haben wir noch nicht gefunden und viele wurden verletzt. Alles in allem hatten wir aber großes Glück!" „Wo habt ihr euch so lange aufgehalten?" wandte er sich nun an Anamaria, die erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick begriff, dass Jack wissen wollte, warum sie ewig nicht nach Tortuga gekommen waren. „Haben Nachts Feuer gesehen und sind in die Richtung gesegelt um zu sehen, ob wir helfen können. Konnten wir aber nicht. Das Schiff war völlig zerstört und die Besatzung bestand nur noch aus Leichen und Leichenteilen." Knurrte sie. „Die Greyhound hat wieder einmal zugeschlagen." Ihr Blick lag auf Jacks Gesicht. Sie wusste, was dieses Schiff für ihn bedeutete, sie wusste, was dieser Name bei ihm auslöste. Doch es war nun einmal eine Tatsache. „Ich weiß." Stieß Jack mit belegter Stimme hervor.   
„Greyhound…. Mir wurde der Mund verboten!", murrte Gibbs in sich hinein.   
  


~*~

  
Sie kamen! Jack hörte ihre Schritte. Sie kamen schon wieder! Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch. Die Schmerzen der vergangenen Tage waren noch nicht verklungen. Er konnte das nicht schon wieder ertragen!   
„Genug gefaulenzt! Jetzt wird gearbeitet. Dein Essen musst du dir schon verdienen, Knabe." Griente einer der Piraten. Die Türe wurde aufgeschlossen und der Mann winkte ihn zu sich. Widerstrebend gehorchte Jack, immer den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass sie ihn auch zu sich winkten wenn sie ganz andere Dinge von ihm wollten, dass sie ihn auch dann angrinsten…. Doch dieses Mal wurde er tatsächlich aus der Zelle geholt und an Deck geschafft. Zum ersten mal, seit seiner Gefangennahme, sah Jack das Schiff auf dem er sich nun schon geraume Zeit befand, denn als sie ihn in den Kerker gesperrt hatten, waren seine Augen blind gewesen von Tränen, er hatte zu viel Angst gehabt und war in dem verzweifelten Versuch gefangen, sich zu befreien, als dass er sich großartig hätte umsehen können.   
  
Sein Blick schweifte über die grauen Segel und das fast schon farblose Holz des Decks. Es war neblig und die Sicht betrug gerade einmal 10-15 Meter, so dicht waberte die weiße Masse über Deck. In den frühen Morgenstunden war das hier nicht unüblich. Vom Bug des Schiffes kam eine Gestalt aus dem Nebel, direkt auf Jack zu, der, von zwei Männern flankiert, nicht zurückweichen konnte. Ein Mann, mittleren Alters, mit Bart, einer Augenklappe und wuchtigem Hut kam auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte sein Amüsement über die großen, ängstlichen Augen des Jungen. „Willkommen an Bord der Greyhound!" griente der Mann und entblößte dabei eine Zahnlücke und drei Goldzähne. „Ich bin Captain Duncan Blackrose und das ist mein Schiff. Du bist jetzt hier Schiffsjunge und wirst deinen Aufgaben nachkommen. Deck schrubben, die Kajüten säubern, die Kanonen putzen, und den Männern gehorchen, wenn sie dir einen Befehl geben, das sind deine Aufgaben. Haben wir uns verstanden?"   
Er war hochgewachsen und obgleich Jack für seine etwa 12 Jahre nicht unbedingt klein war, musste er ziemlich nach oben schauen. Er schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich. „Gut. Noch Fragen?" Jack biss die Zähne zusammen. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte. „Nein? Nun gut, dann an die Arbeit. Du kleine dreckige Made. Verdien dir dein Brot, sonst werfen wir dich über Bord und du gehst mit den Haien schwimmen." Die Männer lachten.   
„Heißt das Schiff wirklich Greyhound?" stieß Jack schließlich hervor. „Nein." Antwortete Captain Blackrose. „Dieses kleine Schmuckstück hatte keinen Namen. Allerdings wurde das Baby unter dem Namen Greyhound bekannt, also weshalb jetzt noch einen anderen Namen suchen?" Der Mann lächelte abwertend. „Wenn du sonst keine Fragen mehr hast, geh endlich an die Arbeit!" meinte er schließlich.   
  


~*~

  
„Wisst ihr etwas von Laurene?" fragte Jack in die soeben entstandene Stille hinein. „Oh… Laurene… ähm… nein?!" meinte Anamaria leichthin. Jack zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Das Verhalten der Frau behagte ihm nicht. „Warum fragst du nur nach Laurene und gar nicht nach Elizabeth?" schoss Anamaria hervor. „Weil sie tot ist." Murmelte Jack leise. „Tot?" Die anderen blickten ihn an. Er nickte. „Wer hat das behauptet? Norrington? Dem glaubt doch kein gesunder Pirat auch nur ein einziges Wort!" murrte Gibbs. Jack legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ja, Norrington hat das behauptet, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Trick ist… er war selbst wirklich bestürzt über diese Nachricht. Nein, er hat uns nicht angelogen." Meinte Jack nachdenklich. Erneut trat ein kurzes Schweigen ein.   
„In welchem Zustand befindet sich die Pearl?" fragte Jack in die Stille hinein. „Sie wurde leicht beschädigt, aber mittlerweile dürfte sie wieder seetüchtig sein. Es war nicht so schlimm." Erklärte Hitch. Jack nickte dankbar und nicht nur Anamaria wusste, dass dem Piraten soeben ein wahrer Felsbrocken vom Herzen gepurzelt war.  
„Was war das eigentlich für ein Lärm? Ich dachte schon, wir müssten jetzt losziehen und euch wieder befreien." Wandte sich Hitch schließlich an Anamaria. Sie lachte. „Gut, dass es kleine Straßenkinder und Diebe gibt." Meinte die Frau. „So ein kleiner Junge lungerte am Marktplatz herum, als wir dort ankamen. Er bestahl gerade den ohnmächtigen Wachmann. Er sagte, dass noch vor kurzem ein Pirat am Pranger gestanden hatte, der nun aber weg sei. Wir haben ihm erklärt, dass wir den Piraten befreien wollten, da fing er an zu grinsen und redete was von Tränen vergießen. Als die Soldaten kamen, hat er sie abgelenkt, damit wir abhauen konnten." Sie wurde plötzlich sehr ernst. „Leider hat es ihn das Leben gekostet…. Ich sah noch, wie er von einem Schuss getroffen zu Boden ging und ich denke nicht, dass er überlebt hat."   
  
Jack spürte, wie ihm übel wurde. Hätte er in letzter Zeit etwas zu Essen bekommen, dann hätte er jetzt wohl seinen Mageninhalt dem Wasser übergeben. „Zack!" stieß er mühsam hervor. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Der Knabe war noch so jung gewesen! Tränen schossen in seine Augen und er ballte die Fäuste. „Du hattest nicht ganz recht, Junge… es vergießt doch jemand Tränen bei deinem Tod." Flüsterte er hinaus in die Wellen. Ein hilfloses Kind! Wie konnten die Soldaten ein hilfloses Kind erschießen? Was würden sie wohl mit… nein. Jack konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken.   
„Wie bist du eigentlich frei gekommen, Jack?" wandte sich Anamaria an den Kapitän. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Jack auf ihre Erzählung reagiert hatte. „Dreht um!" stieß Jack hervor. „Dreht sofort um! Zurück zum Hafen, zurück nach Port Royal!" Anamaria und die anderen starrten den Piraten verständnislos an. „Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt, Jack? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Sei mal lieber froh, dass es so reibungslos geklappt hat! Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass wir zurückfahren und uns freiwillig in die Hände der Soldaten werfen, wenn es keinen Grund dafür gibt!" erklärte Anamaria mit bestimmten Tonfall.   
Jack schenkte ihr einen Blick, der aussah, als würde er sie gerade gedanklich in 1000 Stücke reißen. „Auch gut!" meinte er schließlich und stand auf. „Dann eben nicht. Ich komme nach. Vermutlich liegt die Heart weiter draußen vor Anker, richtig?" Damit sprang er, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, kopfüber in die Wellen. „JACK!" Schrie Anamaria auf. Ein gutes Stück vom Boot entfernt brach der Pirat wieder durch die Oberfläche und schwamm in Richtung Hafen. „Jack! Jack! Was machst du da? Komm zurück! Verdammt, Jack!" Anamaria war an den Rand des Bootes gestürzt und zischte dem Schwimmenden hinterher. Sie wäre wohl ins Wasser gefallen, hätte Gibbs sie nicht festgehalten. „Dieser verdammte Idiot! Was macht er da?"  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und Anamaria blinzelte sie rasch weg. Sie hatte ihr Bestes gegeben. Wenn Jack unbedingt am Galgen enden wollte… sollte sie ihn denn festbinden, fesseln und knebeln, damit er keinen Unsinn mehr anstellen konnte?   
„Okay… zurück zum Schiff. Wir müssen uns nicht auf Biegen und Brechen in die Gefahr stürzen… Los Männer." „Wir könnten hier bleiben! Wir sind weit genug weg, um nicht gleich gesehen zu werden und uns in Sicherheit zu bringen, wenn etwas passieren sollte und wir sind nah genug, um zu sehen, ob Jack wieder kommt… vielleicht… warten wir doch noch ein wenig." Hitch sah Anamaria fragend an, die – dankbar für den Vorschlag – nickte. Ihr war auch nicht ganz wohl dabei, Jack völlig aus den Augen zu lassen… Also warten. Wieder einmal… oh, wie sie diesen Piraten hasste!  
  
Jacks Gedanken überschlugen sich hoffnungslos. Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob das, was er gerade ausheckte klappen konnte, er wusste nicht, ob er sein Ziel überhaupt erreichen würde, doch es war ihm egal. Wenn er nichts unternahm, konnte er morgen genauso gut den Lauf seiner Pistole lutschen und dabei mal zufällig abdrücken, denn untätig zu bleiben war in diesem Fall ein Verbrechen und unter keinen Umständen wollte Jack untätig bleiben! Er MUSSTE etwas unternehmen, auch wenn es ihn womöglich das Leben kostete.   
  


~*~

  
Nora weinte, der Soldat zitterte, Norrington schrie und fluchte und Jana stand daneben, das Baby im Arm und spielte ihre Rolle. Ganz so, wie Norrington ihr befohlen hatte. Oh ja, was war sie entsetzt, dass der schreckliche Pirat entkommen war! Oh, wie froh war sie doch, dass sie und ihre Tochter im Haus des Kommodore in Sicherheit waren! Ach und wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass man den bösen Piraten ganz schnell wieder einfing und sie wieder in Ruhe schlafen konnte!   
Jana zügelte ihren Sarkasmus so gut es ging, doch innerlich lachte sie. Sie lachte über Norrington und seine Soldaten und sie lachte, weil es Jack gelungen war. Zugleich musste sie jedoch die Tränen zurückhalten, die sich in ihre Augen stehlen wollten. Jack war fort und sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen, sondern bis ans Ende ihrer Tage hier leben und Norringtons Befehlen gehorchen müssen.   
  
„Wegtreten!" brüllte der Commodore. „Und ihr solltet mir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, ehe ihr mir denjenigen bringen könnt, der ihn befreit hat oder Sparrow selbst! Weg jetzt!" Der Soldat beeilte sich, möglichst rasch das Zimmer und auch das Haus zu verlassen. Wenn Norrington tobte, dann ging man ihm besser aus dem Weg!   
Der Commodore stapfte im Raum auf und ab, sichtlich darum bemüht, nicht völlig auszurasten und es fiel ihm denkbar schwer. Nun war ihm Jack Sparrow also wieder durch die Lappen gegangen! Und was ihn am meisten ärgerte: Jemand hatte dem Piraten auch dieses mal geholfen. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Jana, die sehr damit beschäftigt war, ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. Konnte es sein? Nein. Gewiss nicht. Die Frau war die ganze Zeit über hier gewesen. Er hatte sie kaum aus den Augen gelassen, wann also hätte sie nach draußen schlüpfen und den Piraten befreien sollen? Hatte sie jemanden beauftragt, der das erledigen sollte? Auch das schien ihm denkbar unrealistisch. Womit hätte sie solche Dienste bezahlen können?   
Der nächste, der ihm einfiel, war der junge Schmied. Doch Turners Augen hatten nur Hass gezeigt und er war es gewesen, der Jack erst noch richtig getreten hatte, als er am Boden lag. Seine Worte, gut gewählt und an all die armen Bürger gerichtet, hatten erst dafür gesorgt, dass Sparrow sein Ansehen verloren hatte und so den Pranger erst so richtig auskosten durfte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass William Turner ihm auf der Nase herumgetanzt war. Aber wer kam dann noch in Frage?  
Egal, wer es gewesen war, sollte er diese Person jemals in die Finger bekommen, würde er oder sie sich wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein. Aber jetzt brauchte erst einmal eine Möglichkeit, um sich abzureagieren. Im Vorbeigehen griff Norrington nach einer großen Vase, die reich verziert und eine Rarität war, was ihm im Moment jedoch reichlich egal war. Mit einem lauten Krachen prallte das schöne Gefäß gegen die Wand, an der Jana stand und zerschellte in 1000 Teile. Erschrocken schrie die Frau auf und drehte sich von den fliegenden Splittern weg, das Kind instinktiv mit ihrem Körper schützend.   
Norrington wandte sich erneut um und ging wieder festen Schrittes durch den Raum. Er fühlte sich nicht wesentlich besser!   
  
„Na, na, na!" erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme und ließ den Kommodore herumwirbeln. „Das ist aber gar nicht die feine englische Art!" Norrington glaubte, seine Augen spielten ihm einen Streich, denn die Person, die da plötzlich mit im Raum stand, war kein geringerer als der soeben entflohene Jack Sparrow. Einen Moment starrte er seinen Gegner an, der nun neben Jana stand, einige Splitter aus ihrem Haar zupfte und dem Baby einen liebevollen Blick schenkte. Norrington stürzte zur Türe.   
„Ah, ah, ah!" hörte er dieses mal. Konnte der Pirat auch noch normal reden? „Das würde ich an Eurer Stelle lassen. Ich wäre weg und über alle Berge, ehe Eure Leute hier antanzen können." Erklärte Jack, den Blick noch immer auf Nora geheftet, dem Baby liebevoll die Wange tätschelnd.   
Norrington hielt inne. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu einem Schränkchen, in dem er einige Pistolen samt Munition aufbewahrte. Wie zufällig schritt er darauf zu. „Ah, ah, ah!" meinte Jack erneut. „DAS wäre auch denkbar unklug!" Er lächelte Jana an. „Bleibt dort stehen, wo Ihr seid, Norrington. Sonst bin ich weg." Meinte er in freundlichem Tonfall. „Und ich kann schnell rennen!" er grinste. „Nicht schneller als meine Kugel." Zischte Norrington. „Aber, aber, Commodore. Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich nicht ohne Rückversicherung hier in dieses Haus komme." Meinte Jack in Plaudertonfall, während er sich die Bilder an der Wand ansah. Es war eine Lüge, er war alleine und auf sich gestellt und niemand würde ihn dieses mal retten, wenn er scheiterte, doch das brauchte Norrington ja nicht zu wissen.   
  
Der Blick des Kommodore sprach Bände. Am liebsten hätte er Jack gleich hier und jetzt aufgeknüpft, doch er konnte nicht viel ausrichten. „Ach, wissen wir das? Der große Piratencaptain hat ja noch nicht einmal eine Waffe!" Zischte Norrington. „Was also soll mich aufhalten?" Damit setzte er sich rasch in Bewegung, in Richtung des Schränkchens, als Jack sich erneut den Bildern zuwandte.   
Jack war jedoch darauf gefasst und schneller an dem kleinen Schrank als der Kommodore. Er öffnete die Türe des Kastens. Grinsend zog er eine Pistole hervor. „JETZT habe ich eine Waffe. Zu freundlich von Euch, sie mir zu leihen, Commodore." Norrington fluchte. „Wie seid Ihr überhaupt hier herein gekommen!" murrte er finster. Jack lächelte. „Über den Balkon, werter Commodore. Da steht nämlich ein ganz wunderbarer Baum in der Nähe und die Türe war gerade offen. Sehr einladend. Wirklich zu freundlich von Euch!" Jack deutete eine Verbeugung an und grinste.   
„Und was wollt ihr?" knurrte der Kommodore, dem dieses Spiel ganz offensichtlich nicht behagte. Die Waffe, deren Lauf immer wieder einmal zufällig auf ihn zeigte, war geladen und entsichert… wenn sich ein Schuss löste… oder Sparrow gar vorhatte, ihn zu töten… Ein völlig neues Gefühl beschlich Norrington, denn er verspürte Angst.   
  
„Frieden!" antwortete Jack nachdenklich. Der Kommodore zog die Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe. „Bitte?" fragte er nach. „Hört zu, Commodore…" setzte Jack zu einer Erklärung an, mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Jana. „…Ich könnte Euch jetzt töten und dann abhaun."  
Norrington schluckte schwer. Das schwarze Loch, der Lauf der Pistole zielte auf seinen Kopf. Aber betteln würde er nicht… nein! „… aber das habe ich nicht vor." Redete Jack weiter. „Warum nicht? Weil dann alle Soldaten der königlichen Marine wohl hinter mir her wären und das wäre nicht lustig. Nein, ich glaube, das würde mir nicht behagen. Gut, in Euren Augen habe ich viele Verbrechen begangen, für mich sind das jedoch kleine Notwendigkeiten. Gaunereien, die mich am Leben halten. Die Piraterie ist ein ehrbares Geschäft, Commodore…"   
Norrington lachte auf, doch Jack redete unbeirrt weiter. „Ich kapere in den seltensten Fällen ein Schiff, ich metzle die Besatzung nicht dahin, ich nehme mir nur, was ich brauche und ziehe von dannen., fuhr der Pirat fort. „Jeder Straßendieb macht dasselbe und die habt Ihr nicht alle im Visier, nicht wahr?" Seine Gedanken glitten wieder für einen Moment zu dem kleinen Zack und Jack war, als sähe er den Jungen dort vor sich auf dem Boden liegen, in einer Lache aus Blut. Der Pirat schluckte schwer.   
„Nun ja, ich will meinen Geschäften in Ruhe nachgehen können… und ich will noch ein paar andere Dinge. Aber ich fordere nicht nur, mein lieber Commodore. Ich bin ein ehrbarer Mann." Erneut schnaubte Norrington verächtlich. „Zur Sache, Sparrow! Was wollt Ihr?" meinte er drohend.   
Jack lächelte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu seinen zwei Tagen am Pranger. Er hatte vieles erfahren und gehört, was ihm nun von Nutzen war. Ein gutes Gefühl, wieder einmal am Ruder zu sein. Es war scheinbar viel zu lange her, dass er das letzte Mal wirklich die Oberhand gehabt hatte.   
„Nun gut." Erwiderte er und sein Tonfall wechselte von plaudernd nach ernst. Jana beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Was hatte der Pirat nur vor? Es wäre doch so einfach gewesen, den Commodore zu erschießen und dann zu fliehen. Nach eigenen Aussagen war er doch nicht alleine hier. Oder war das eine Lüge gewesen? Und weshalb war seine Kleidung nass? Sie runzelte die Stirn.   
  
„Ich möchte Euch einen Handel vorschlagen, Norrington!"   
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Na, das sind ja Töne! Jack will mit Norrington handeln?! Na, habt ihr ne Idee, was er aushandeln will? Was kann Jack bieten und was wird er wohl fordern? (zumindest seine Forderung dürfte klar sein.. *g*)   
Und was halten wir jetzt von Norrington? Der Kerl entwickelt neue Züge... der hat ja doch Gefühle! ;o) Und Will... naja... also... was soll ich sagen? Es ist eine JACK SPARROW - Fanfcition.... auch wenn Will nicht ganz unwichtig ist (hey, der Knabe war mir eine große Hilfe) aber ich mag ihn ned so doll... und deswegen wird er im Moment etwas nach hinten gestellt. Aber keine Sorge.. ich werde es nicht wagen, den Jungen aus der Geschichte rauszuschreiben! Will kommt wieder. *g*  
Tja denn... Genaueres gibt es wie immer im nächsten Kapitel! (Warum schreib ich eigentlich immer Kapitel, die mehr Fragen aufwerfen, als sie tatsächlich beantworten???)  
  
Reviews wie immer erhofft und erwünscht.   
Ich muss mich auch geleich noch bei euch entschuldigen... ich habe lange gebraucht, um dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen... Momentan hab ich Prüfungen und komme kaum zum Schreiben, hinzu kommt, dass ich alle bisherigen Kapitel nochmal überarbeiten muss, wie mir scheint. Ich habe da einige Fehler gefunden....   


  
@elo: Dankeschön... freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, was mein Hirn da so vor sich hin produziert. Ja, die liebe Jana ist nun bei Norrington... Das mit dem Interesse an Nora.. hm. Die Leute könnten mehr interesse daran zeigen, warum sie eigentlich entführt wurde, aber an dem Kind an sich eigentlich nicht. Ich denke mal, die Leute haben das jetzt einfach als weitere Greueltat von Jack Sparrow abgeheftet. Das Volk will nicht denken. Zumindest die meisten nicht. Werde das evtl. in einem späteren Kapitel nochmal aufgreifen. Danke.   
  
@Yamica: *grinst vor sich hin* ich verrate nichts... sonst nehm ich euch ja den Wind aus den Segeln,... wer liest dann noch? Jepp, den Spruch hab ich wohl auch aus "A knight's Tale" stibitzt. Fand ihn nur als Abschluss gut, weil sie doch davor noch von prüfen und so sprach *g* Danke für dein Review.   
  
@Evildollie: Jepp, Will hat eine Pille zu viel eingeworfen ^^ Ne, im Ernst... er ist etwas entartet, aber das bleibt nicht so. Wg Jack und Anamaria: Es ist noch nichts geschrieben und mir stehen noch alle Möglichkeiten frei. Mal gucken... Danke fürs Reviewn!  
  
@Gundolf: *rotwerd* Erst mal danke für deinen Netten Kommentar... freut mich riesig, dass dir die Story gefällt. Das wegen Will hatten wir ja in der Mail schon ^^ ^Hm.. erstes Kap, erster Absatz sagst du?? Ne, das is nix Traum, sondern Erinnerung.. oder was meinst du?? Danke auf jeden Fall für dein Review und über Will Sen. schweige ich noch, denn ich weiß es selbst noch ned so genau.  
  
@Minui: Gell, ungewohnt anders ... ned so düster, wie all das andere Zeug, dass ich fabriziere ^^ Will .... ja, das ist ein Fall für sich und ne lange Geschichte.... zu lang, um das hier reinzuschreiben und zu erklären. Danke für dein Review, ich hoff, ich höre wieder von dir!   
  
@Azrael: Ganz ruhig... ich hatte ne produktive Phase... leider komm ich jetzt eben nimma wirklich dazu! *heul* Es freut mich sehr, zu lesen, dass dir mein Stil gefällt... dann will ich mal hoffen, dass ich es schaffe, meinem Stil treu zu bleiben. Lg, Amancham!  
  
@Pearl: Oi! *Ofen zu Pearl rüber dreht* du Arme! Ähm.. ja. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, so ein Kapitelchen zu schreiben. *hüstel* Nix Edward... dafür jemand anders! Jack tut der Pranger mal ganz gut *Sarkasmus*. Aber, dass er am Ende entkommt, ist ja wohl klar.. ich kann doch ned meinen Hauptcharakter umbringen!! Wg. der Fremde: Mist... du hast es erfasst! Gandalf natürlich ^^. Danke für dein Review!  
  
@Nicole: Hey, hallo! Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Review! Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt, aber glaub mir, im Laufe der Zeit wirst du noch mehr richtig gute Storys finden! Dann überlegst du dir dieses Urteil vielleicht nochmal.   
  
@Azrael: Oi. Gleich drei Reviews zu einem Kap? *gg* Also: Vielen Dank für die Blumen, es ehrt mich, dass du Anamaria nicht so OOC empfindest. Zu dem neuen Charakter: dir dürfte aufgefallen sein, dass ich Verwirrung liebe?! Ich verrate im Moment noch nichts! *g* *Azrael aus der Wurflinie zieht* Ach, zwei oder drei Eier schaden ihm ned... *rofl* Joa.. nach diesem Kapitel jetzt... versteht man Will einigermaßen? Oder muss ich den Charakter noch deutlicher ausformen? Also, vielen Dank für dein Review (und nein, mir ist das noch ned aufgefallen... aber jetzt, wo du's sagst...)  
  
@Gimlisbraut: Joa,.. ich werde mich ganz doll bemühen, weiterhin so gut zu schreiben! *rotwerd* danke für dein Review!   
  
  
  



	17. Zwischenkapitel: The Children of Port Ro...

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen?   
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack Sparrow und Will Turner! Der Rest steht noch nicht fest...   
  
**Rating:**  
**R** Diese Kap fällt schon wieder aus der Reihe... sorry!   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ich möchte mich im schon einmal Vorfeld für dieses Kapitel entschuldigen!!  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 15 1/2 (Zwischenkapitel)**  
  


Eine weitere, dunkle Nacht bricht über Port Royal herein. Eine Nacht, die für einen Teil der Bevölkerung erfüllt ist, von Leid und Schmerz. Es sind die Kinder, die als erste leiden müssen.  
Die Kinder reicher Männer und armer Huren, die Kinder armer Familien, die verwahrlosten Straßenköter einer reichen Stadt, Nebenprodukte einer blühenden Gesellschaft, die Kinder, die keiner haben will.   
  
Die Kinder von Port Royal!  
  
  
  
**Über eine Stunde bevor Jack bei Norrington auftaucht, in einem dunklen Viertel von Port Royal:**  
  
Zack hockte reichlich gelangweilt auf einem Treppenabsatz und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Seine Mutter hatte einen Freier, das bedeutete für ihn, dass er vorerst auf sich gestellt war und es war ihm nur recht so. Erst heute Mittag hatte er eine gehörige Tracht Prügel bekommen, weil er sie und einen anderen Freier gestört hatte, der daraufhin – ohne zu zahlen – verschwunden war. Sie hatte ihn angeschrieen, geschlagen und ihm gesagt, er solle selbst für seinen Lebensunterhalt sorgen, schließlich sei er alt genug. Was das für ihn bedeutete, wusste Zack nur zu genau. Aber das wollte er nicht.   
Natürlich, viele reiche Männer würden ihn gut für seine Dienste zahlen, aber Anschaffen war Frauensache. Er war schließlich ein Mann! Zack stand auf. Ja, er würde selbst für seinen Lebensunterhalt sorgen. Das war kein Problem, er würde schon zurecht kommen... Nach kurzem Nachdenken beschloss der Junge, noch einmal zurück auf den Marktplatz zu gehen und sich vielleicht noch mit dem Piraten zu unterhalten. Pirat... Ja, vielleicht konnte der Mann ihm sagen, wie man Pirat wurde und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht konnte er ihm doch noch irgendwie helfen. Er glaubte diesem Jack Sparrow, ja, das tat er. Der Kerl war zwar ein Pirat, aber gewiss ein netter Mensch. Grübelnd marschierte Zack die Straßen entlang.   
  
Er war noch ein gutes Stück vom Marktplatz entfernt, als er im Schatten eines Hauseinganges eine Bewegung registrierte. Instinktiv wich der Junge an die gegenüberliegende Hauswand zurück. Bewegungen im Dunkeln verhießen in dieser Gegend nichts gutes. Das Viertel, in dem er sich gerade befand, war erste Anlaufstelle für Huren, Banditen, Gauner und... nun ja, auch Mörder fand man hier und das nicht zu knapp. „Ghettohall" nannten es die Menschen, auch wenn dies keine offizielle Bezeichnung war.  
Zack starrte in den Schatten, doch er sah nichts mehr. Vorsichtig schlich er weiter, den Hauseingang im Auge behaltend. Schließlich drehte er sich um und rannte drauflos. Wer auch immer dort gelauert hatte, Zack hoffte einfach, die Person würde ihm nicht folgen.  
Gerade als er Ghettohall hinter sich lassen wollte und noch einmal zurückblickte, ob er alleine war oder nicht, prallte er auf etwas reichlich Hartes und schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf.  
Lange lag er nicht dort, denn rasch stand er wieder. Dieses mal hatte Zack jedoch Glück. Der Mann, in den er hineingerannt war, lächelte und klopfte ihm nur leicht auf die Schulter.  
„Vorsicht, junger Mann. Um diese Zeit solltest du zu Hause sein und vor allem musst du schauen, wo du hinläufst.", meinte er freundlich. Zack nickte und murmelte ein knappes „Entschuldigung, Sir", ehe er sich an dem Mann vorbeistahl und weiterlief.   
  
Der Marktplatz lag verlassen vor ihm. Zack wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt denken sollte. Zum einen freute es ihn, dass der Mann wohl entkommen war, wenn er auch neugierig war, wie ihm das gelingen konnte. Zum anderen jedoch, war er traurig. Er hätte sich so gerne noch mit dem Piraten unterhalten. Und außerdem konnte Zack nicht umhin, sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, an der Seite eines echten Piraten an Deck eines Schiffes zu stehen und in den Sonnenuntergang zu segeln. Überlegungen von Abenteuern und Seeschlachten schlichen sich in seine Gedanken.   
Irgendwann schüttelte der Junge jedoch den Kopf. Es brachte nichts, vor sich hin zu träumen, denn er saß hier in Port Royal fest. Besser gesagt in Ghettohall, denn aus dem verruchten Elendsviertel war noch niemand in die Sozial höhergestellte Gesellschaft aufgestiegen... zumindest war ihm nichts zu Ohren gekommen.   
Sein Blick fiel auf den Soldaten, der bewusstlos am Boden lag. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er sollte für seinen Lebensunterhalt sorgen? Na gut!   
  
  
**Derweilen, in einer kleinen Gasse, mitten in Ghettohall: **  
  
Ein abschätzender Blick musterte den Körper des Jungen. Er war etwa 10 Jahre alt, zierlich und ein wenig klein für sein Alter. Kurzes, dunkelblondes Haar wuschelte auf seinem Kopf herum. Er zitterte leicht. Zwar war es nicht unbedingt kalt, doch strich eine kühle Brise über seine nackte Haut und er hatte Angst. Eine Hand strich seine Seite hinunter. „Mager.", murrte eine tiefe Stimme. Der Junge schluckte. Die Finger des Mannes strichen über die Lippen des Knaben. „Na gut. Bist schon ein hübscher Kerl.", griente der Fremde. Er trat einige Schritte zurück an die Wand. „Komm her."   
Nickend trat der Junge näher. „Niederknien!" Er gehorchte. Mit einem leisen Klirren öffnete der Mann die Schnalle seines Gürtels. „Mach du das." Meinte er auf einmal und ließ die Hände sinken. Der Junge blickte fragend nach oben. „Na los!" zögernd hob er die Hand und gehorchte schließlich. Der Mann lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Seine Hand fuhr unsanft in die wuscheligen Haare des Kleinen und er dirigierte jede Bewegung des Jungen.   
  
Hunger ließ ihn seine Angst vergessen, Hunger ließ ihn seinen Ekel überwinden. Der Knabe hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte versucht, mit Diebstahl sein Leben zu bestreiten, doch es war nicht möglich. Zu gut bewacht war der Markt, zu aufmerksam waren die Menschen. Für Geld musste er sich nun verkaufen, das tun, was er nie tun wollte.   
Er vernahm das wohlige Seufzen seines Freiers, er fühlte den festen Griff in seinem Haar, und er spürte die Tränen der Wut, die ihm in die Augen treten wollten. Verzweifelt rang er nach Atem, das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu ersticken, beschlich ihn. Das Seufzen des Mannes wurde zu einem Stöhnen. Der feste Griff wurde beinahe unerträglich und die Wut des Jungen über sich selbst ebenso.   
  
Mit einem Klirren fielen die wenigen Münzen neben ihm auf den Boden. Der Junge blickte nicht auf, als sich die Schritte des Mannes entfernten. Rasch suchte er die zerfetzten Kleider zusammen, die er auf Befehl des Fremden hin ausgezogen hatte und hüllte sich wieder in den alten Stoff. Gerade genug für ein Frühstück hatte er erhalten.   
Der Knabe spukte mehrmals aus und wischte schließlich die Tränen von seinem Gesicht.   
  
Fassungslos hockte er auf dem dreckigen Boden, starrte auf die Münzen in seiner Hand.   
  
  
**Zurück zum Marktplatz:**   
  
Zack schlich zu dem bewusstlosen Soldaten hinüber. Rasch und vorsichtig suchte er in den Taschen des Mannes nach seinem Geld. Ein kleiner Lederbeutel kam zum Vorschein und Zack öffnete ihn mit zitternden Fingern. Scharf sog der Junge die Luft ein. Vorerst war hiermit sein Essen für die nächste Zeit gesichert! Er verschloss den Beutel wieder und steckte ihn ein. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, die Waffe des Soldaten auch zu klauen, doch er hätte keine Verwendung dafür gehabt und verkaufen hätte er sie wohl auch nicht können. Ein Geräusch und eine Bewegung ließen ihn erschrocken hochfahren. Er starrte hinüber zu zwei Gestalten, die im Schutz der Schatten standen und leise redeten.   
„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass sie ihn an den Pranger stellen!" murrte eine tiefe Stimme. „Halt die Klappe! Wenigstens wissen wir, dass er noch am Leben ist", zischte eine Frauenstimme. „Wenn du noch etwas lauter bist, dann kannst du dich gleich zu ihm stellen! Und wo ist er überhaupt? Wir hätten der Frau nicht glauben sollen!", gab die Stimme des Mannes zurück. „Ach! Warte mal.", das war wieder die Frau. Sie trat aus dem Schatten hervor und blickte Zack an. „He, Junge! Komm doch mal rüber!", wisperte sie. Zack zögerte. „Ich biete dir Geld für eine kleine Information an! Ich brauche nur eine Auskunft!", sie winkte ihn zu sich und Zack folgte ihrem Ruf schließlich. Das waren keine feinen Leute, die dort drüben standen... ihre Kleidung erinnerte Zack ziemlich an Jack Sparrows Aufzug. Waren das etwa auch Piraten?   
„Hey, Kleiner. Wir suchen jemanden und hoffen, dass du uns sagen kannst, wo er ist." Ihre Stimme klang freundlich aber auch ängstlich. Zack nickte knapp. „Den Piraten? Jack?", mutmaßte er einfach und grinste, als sie überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch zog und nickte. „Jack Sparrow, richtig. Weißt du, wo er ist?", hakte sie nach. Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und wies dann auf den Pranger am Marktplatz und auf den bewusstlosen Soldaten. Er war vor kurzem noch hier, aber wo er jetzt ist und wer ihn befreit hat... das weiß ich leider nicht." Er merkte an ihrem Gesicht und an dem erleichterten Ausatmen, dass sie über diese Nachricht wirklich froh war. „Aber er lebt!", murmelte sie dann.   
Zack lachte kurz. „Ach, dann seid ihr diejenigen, die Tränen vergießen würden, nicht wahr?" In einer der Straßen hörte man plötzlich laute Geräusche. Zack horchte auf. Das waren die Schritte von Soldaten, eine Streife, wie sie öfters unterwegs waren, dessen war er sich sicher. „Ihr seid Piraten, nicht wahr? Lauft... da kommen Soldaten. Der schnellste Weg zum Hafen hinunter ist dort entlang!", zischte er und wies auf eine Gasse. Die Frau sah ihn fragend an. „Da müssten wir den halben Marktplatz überqueren. Da sehen uns die Soldaten!" Zack grinste. „Ich lenke sie schon ab. Bin ja nur ein einfacher Straßenjunge. Los jetzt!" Damit kehrte er ihnen den Rücken und lief zu dem bewusstlosen Soldaten zurück. Schon erschienen fünf Männer auf dem Platz.   
  
  
**Derzeit am Rande der Stadt:**   
  
Sie kauerte in der Ecke und weinte, die Hände schützend über den Kopf gelegt, die Knie eng an den Körper gezogen, schutzsuchend in die Ecke gedrängt. 14 Sommer zählte das junge Ding, ihre Brüste, waren sie auch noch klein, wurden von einem engen Mieder gehalten, welches ihre Gestalt reifer wirken ließ, als sie es eigentlich war. Ein Zittern ging durch den mageren Körper, als sie kurz aufblickte. Drohend ragte die Gestalt eines älteren Mannes über ihr auf, die Hand erhoben, bereit zum Schlag.   
„Einmal zu oft hast du dich jetzt widersetzt! Dir prügle ich den Ungehorsam schon noch aus!", wetterte der Mann.   
  
Abermals sauste die Hand herab, an ihren Armen vorbei bekam er einige Strähnen ihres langen Haares zu fassen und zerrte sie daran hoch. Wimmernd und sich sträubend, folgte sie irgendwann doch dem Schmerz. Mit gesenktem Blick wartete sie auf den nächsten Schlag, doch nichts geschah. Die Angst griff nach ihrem Herzen und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Zögernd hob sie den Blick und starrte in das hassverzerrte Gesicht des Mannes.   
Über ihrer linken Augenbraue hatte sie eine Platzwunde, die stark blutete, ihre Lippen waren mehrfach aufgesprungen. Gesicht, Arme und Beine waren übersäht mit Rötungen und blauen Flecken, doch auch der Rest ihres Körpers sah nicht wesentlich besser aus. Lange Zeit standen die beiden Menschen so da und nichts schien mehr zu passieren, doch gerade als sich das Mädchen entspannen wollte, gerade als sie dachte, der Sturm hätte sich endlich gelegt, packte er sie grob am Handgelenk und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken. Entsetzt schrie sie auf.   
  
„Aus meinen Augen! Ich bin es leid, dich durchzufüttern! Wenn du keine Leistungen erbringen willst und nichts dazu tust, kann ich deinen Mund nicht länger stopfen. Verschwinde und sieh zu, wie du alleine zurechtkommst!" Grob schob er sie in Richtung Türe.   
Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wider, Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab und stürzten von ihrem Kinn in die Tiefe. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein! Bitte! Das…. Schick mich nicht fort, ich werde tun was du sagst, aber schick mich nicht weg!", bettelte sie voller Verzweiflung.   
  
Er ignorierte es. Als sie sich sträubte, verstärkte er den Schmerzhaften Griff und drehte ihren Arm weiter nach oben, bis das Schultergelenk mit einem Knacken nachgab und der Schmerz aus ihrer Schulter ihren ganzen Arm hinab zog und ihr kurz den Atem raubte. Der Mann stieß sie mit Wucht aus der offenen Türe hinaus auf die Straße.   
Sie konnte sich nicht richtig abfangen und prallte hart auf dem Pflaster auf. Hinter sich hörte das Mädchen, wie die Türe ins Schloss fiel. Weinend, ohne eine Ahnung, wo sie nun hin sollte, lag sie einige Zeit auf dem Boden, zitternd, schluchzend. Schließlich rappelte sie sich auf, etwas ungeschickt, da sie den rechten Arm nicht bewegen konnte. Pochender Schmerz zog sich durch ihre Schulter und den ganzen Arm hinab. Schließlich schlich sie davon, ihr Ziel war Ghettohall, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es dort ebenfalls keine Hoffnung gab.  
  
  
**Auf dem Marktplatz:**   
  
Zack nahm die Waffe des Bewusstlosen und hielt sie wie einen Knüppel, auf die Soldaten zu zielen wäre zu riskant gewesen, aber etwas schocken konnte er sie schon. „Peng! Peng!" schrie der Junge laut und die Soldaten, die nur den Jungen und die Waffe sahen, stürzten erst einmal völlig überrumpelt in Deckung.   
Zack warf die Waffe weg und rannte zu seiner Rechten in eine Seitengasse hinein. Die Soldaten folgten ihm umgehend, keiner der Männer merkte, dass der Pirat vom Pranger verschwunden war und keiner der Männer bemerkte die zwei Gestalten, die sich sogleich auf den Weg machten, einen Teil des Marktplatzes überquerten und in die Gasse schlüpften, die der Junge ihnen gezeigt hatte.   
  
„Stehen bleiben!" „Junge, bleib endlich stehen!" „Halt!" Doch Zack ignorierte die Rufe und Anweisungen der Soldaten. „Bin ich denn bekloppt?", murmelte der Junge leise und lief weiter.  
  
  
Ein Schuss fiel.   
  
Zack taumelte. Überrascht und irritiert drehte er sich um und blickte den Soldaten an, der auf ihn geschossen hatte. Noch immer hielt der Mann die Waffe auf den Jungen gerichtet. Erst jetzt fühlte Zack den Schmerz, der sich stechend durch seinen Körper zog. Er öffnete den Mund, wollte den Mann anschreien, ihn fragen, warum er geschossen hatte, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Nur Blut schmeckte der Junge. Sein eigenes Blut.   
Er atmete rasselnd ein, ein Schauer zog durch seinen kleinen Körper, dann gaben seine Beine nach und er ging zu Boden. Hart schlug er auf den Pflastersteinen auf, Luft wurde aus seinen kleinen Lungen gepresst und mit der Luft noch mehr Blut. Zack wurde schwarz vor Augen, doch die Luft, die er so dringend benötigt hätte, wollte seine Lungen nicht füllen.   
„Eine weitere namenlose Leiche!" schoss es Zack durch den Kopf. „Niemand wird je erfahren, wer ich war… niemand wird weinen, weil ich tot bin." Bittere Gedanken in einer schweren Stunde. Warmes Blut breitete sich auf dem Boden aus, durchtränkte seine alte Kleidung. Zack atmete nicht mehr, Blut war in seinen Lungen anstatt Sauerstoff, sein Herz schlug noch einige male, versagte dann jedoch den Dienst.   
  
Ausdruckslos starrten blaugraue Augen in den Nachthimmel, blaugraue Augen, in denen eine Träne schimmerte.   
  
  
**Zur gleichen Zeit, in einem kleinen Haus am Rande von Ghettohall:**  
  
Das Stöhnen einer Gebärenden füllte den Raum. Schweiß stand auf der Stirn der jungen Frau, die dort in einem alten Bett lag, seit Stunden. Sie war erschöpft, ausgelaugt. „Gleich hast du es geschafft!" murmelte eine andere Frau mit besorgtem Blick. „Es ist gleich da!"   
Ein Schmerzschrei erfüllte den Raum, dicht gefolgt von dem kräftigen, ersten Schrei eines neugeborenen Lebens. Erschöpft sank die junge Mutter in die Kissen zurück. Die ältere Frau hatte das Baby bereits in ein Tuch gewickelt und blickte den Säugling besorgt an. „Kerngesund und ein Prachtexemplar.", meinte sie dann zur Mutter. „Es ist ein kräftig…"   
„Bring es weg!" wurde sie von der Mutter des Neugebornen mit bebender Stimme unterbrochen, ihr Blick war starr an auf die Decke geheftet. Die Schreie des Säuglings schienen sie nicht zu interessieren.   
„Weißt du, was du da verlangst? Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass du das willst? Hast du darüber wirklich nachgedacht?", fragte die ältere Frau mit besorgtem Blick. Zur Antwort erhielt sie jedoch nur ein knappes Nicken. Sie blickte auf das Bündel in ihren Armen. „Wie du meinst." Damit ging sie zur Türe. „Bleib liegen und ruh dich aus. Ich bin bald wieder da."   
  
Die Türe fiel ins Schloss.   
  
Schluchzend barg die junge Frau das Gesicht in die Kissen, ihre Finger gruben sich in die Stoffe und ihre Schultern bebten. Fassungslosigkeit, Scham und Schuldgefühlte beherrschten ihr Denken und Fühlen. Sie hatte soeben ein Todesurteil gesprochen. „Nein!" schluchzte die junge Mörderin.  
  
  
**In derselben Nacht:**   
  
Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf und stieß seinen Kameraden an. „Was?", fragte dieser. Wortlos wies der Mann hinunter ins Wasser. Der andere drehte sich angeekelt weg. „Fischen wir es raus.", meinte der erste Soldat seufzend und machte sich daran den winzigen Körper eines ertrunkenen Säuglings aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.   
  
Es war ja nicht das erste Mal.   
  
  
**Zu einer anderen Zeit in irgendeiner Straße von Port Royal: **  
  
„Das sollte nun wirklich jemand entfernen!" murrte die Frau und blickte ihren Mann an. Das reich verzierte Kleid schimmerte im Licht der nächtlichen Gestirne. Er nickte bestimmt. „Du hast Recht. So etwas müsste wirklich gemeldet werden." Mit dem Fuß stieß er gegen etwas, das dort auf dem Boden lag.   
„Es ist eine Beleidigung für das Auge.", erklärte sie bestimmt. Erneut erntete sie ein zustimmendes Nicken von ihrem Gatten. „Wie recht du hast!", gab er zurück. „Aber komm jetzt. Wir sind schon spät dran." Arm in Arm gingen sie an das Ende der Straße und bestiegen dort die Kutsche, die sie zu dem festlichen Bankett bringen sollte.   
  
Zurück blieb ein namenloser Leichnam. Ein Kind, wohl nicht älter als drei Jahre, welches an die Mauer gekauert am Boden gelegen hatte. Dreckiges Wasser hatte es krank gemacht, an einem einfachen, leicht zu kurierenden Durchfall war das kleine Wesen gestorben. Eine Beleidigung für das Auge.   
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Warum ich ein Kapitel schreibe, für dass ich mich dann im Voraus schon entschuldigen muss? Warum es schon wieder ein Kapitel mit Rating R ist, obwohl ich die Story als PG-13 eingestuft habe?   
  
Nur um das mal gesagt zu haben: Ich befürworte Gewalt nicht, ich stehe nicht auf Chanslash und auch ansonsten bin ich ein ganz normaler Mensch.   
  
Erklärung, warum ich dennoch 6 Seiten voller Gewalt, Leid und Schmerz schreibe:   
Ich stecke mitten in den Prüfungen und brauche auch einen Weg, um mich abzureagieren Es hat mich einfach so gepackt und auch wenn ich lange überlegt habe, am Ende hab ich mich entschieden, auch das Zwischenkapitel online zu nehmen Ich wollte zeigen, dass Port Royal auch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei ist und es auch in einer scheinbar blühenden Stadt dunkle Ecken gibt, über die man lieber nicht spricht dieses Kapitel dient dazu, aufzuzeigen, dass die Zeiten hart waren. (nicht unbedingt historisch belegt, also vermutlich werden mich die Historiker unter euch dafür zerpflücken...) ich wollte damit erklären, warum Jack sich in Gefahr begibt und nochmal nach Port Royal zurückkehrt, obgleich er eigentlich schon frei war Diese Kap sollte klarstellen, in welcher besch******* Situation Jana steckt, warum sie Norrington gehorcht und sich nicht wirklich gegen ihn wehrt.   
Genug der Worte. Das Kapitel ist keine grundlose Gewaltdarstellung, ich habe damit eine Absicht verfolgt. Das wollte ich noch gesagt haben... Wenn ihr Fragen habt, dann stellt sie bitte. Es gibt keine dummen Fragen! Ich freue mich über Reaktionen von eurer Seite.   
  
Ich werde hoffentlich bald wieder ein richtiges Kap voll mit Jack, Will, Jana und Elizabeth liefern. Die Prüfungen sind ja bald vorbei.   


  
@ Danke für dein Review! Warst die einzige, die nach Nummer 15 noch ein paar Worte für mich übrig hatte. *sniff* Danke!! Zu deiner Frage: Nein, Jack hat keinen von Wills Trips eingeworfen (evtl. is nach diesem Kap ja klar, warum er das überhaupt macht?!) und Will kommt auf Entziehungskur... der bekommt wohl doch noch ne größere und bessere Rolle, als ich anfangs vorhatte. *g*   
  
  
  



	18. Return of the Captain

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13**  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Drei Wochen habe ich gebraucht und nun quäle ich meine Leser wieder!!! *ggg* Amancham ist zurück!  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 16**  
  


Die See war ruhig. Nur ein sanftes Schaukeln ließ den Männern die Gewissheit, dass sie sich auf einem Schiff und nicht auf dem Festland befanden. Still zog der Mond seine unaufhaltsame Bahn über den Himmel und nur ein sanftes Rauschen war zu vernehmen. „Gespenstisch!", dachte Curtis und starrte weiterhin hinüber zu den Felsen, hinter denen sie sich versteckten.  
Er hasste diese Gegend, er hasste es, nichts zu tun, er hasste es zu warten. Warten! Immer diese Warterei! Mit der Hand fuhr sich der Mann über das Gesicht und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Wenn nicht bald zumindest ein Geräusch ertönte, würde er mit Gewissheit durchdrehen. Niemand an Deck hatte etwas zu sagen gewagt, seit Anamaria mit einigen Männern in die Schaluppe gestiegen und in der Nacht verschwunden war.   
  
„Was sollen wir tun, wenn der schlimmste Fall eintritt?" fragende Blicke hatten sich auf den Kapitän der Broken Heart gerichtet. „Was sollen wir tun, wenn sie euch erwischen?"  
„Sie werden uns ganz einfach nicht erwischen.", hatte ihm Anamaria geantwortet, als sie an Bord des kleinen Bootes gegangen war. „Ich habe vor, Jack dort herauszuholen und nicht, mir mit ihm einen Platz an Norringtons Galgen zu teilen." Lächelnd hatte sie das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gegeben und war mit den anderen Männern in der schwarzen Nacht verschwunden. Es schien, als wäre dieser Moment nun schon ewig her und langsam aber sicher wurden die Männer unruhig. Curtis seufzte und lehnte sich an das Steuerrad des Schiffes.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Zurück zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit Captain Jack Sparrow, zurück zu jener Zeit, als er den Mann verachtet hatte und ihn einen saufenden Eunuchen geschimpft hatte. Ein Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Jack war einfach bewundernswert, das hatte er mittlerweile gelernt und nur zu gerne wollte er wieder unter dem Kommando jenes Mannes über die Meere segeln. Gewaltsam riss sich der Matrose schließlich aus seinen Grübeleien. Er musste aufmerksam sein. Er durfte nicht abschweifen. Man wusste ja nie, ob die königliche Marine vielleicht doch schlauer war und mittlerweile gelernt hatte, dass diese Klippen ein Schiff, weit größer als die Heart wirkungsvoll vor den Augen der Wachleute verstecken konnten.   
  
Ein Plätschern wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Meer und den Klippen zu. Das Aufraunen der Männer gab ihm schließlich Gewissheit. „Da kommt ein Boot!"  
  


~*~

  
Tortuga war nicht mehr so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Dabei lagen ihre Erinnerungen doch nur wenige Tage zurück. Was war geschehen? Hatte ein einfacher Angriff alles verändern können?   
Elizabeth beschloss schließlich, sich in eines der intakten Gasthäuser zu setzen. Seit Stunden war sie nun durch die Straßen gewandert, auf der halbherzigen Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern. Doch entweder waren die bekannten Gesichter alle tot, oder sie hatten die Insel verlassen. Doch es war unwahrscheinlich, lag doch die Black Pearl noch immer im Hafen vor Anker. Es war eine warme Nacht und für Tortugas Verhältnisse war sie wohl dunkel und ruhig. Die Black Pearl... Elizabeth hatte sich schon mehrmals auf den Weg zu dem Schiff gemacht und doch war sie jedes mal wieder umgekehrt, noch ehe sie den Hafen erreicht hatte. Sie hatte Angst. Große Angst.   
Angst davor, dass Menschen, die ihr am Herzen lagen nicht mehr lebten, Angst davor, dass Jack und Will tatsächlich unten am Hafen gewesen waren, als Tortuga von der Huntress angegriffen wurde, Angst davor, dass niemand sie vermisste, Angst davor, von den Piraten für den Überfall verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, Angst davor, Jack zu sagen, dass Laurene gestorben war, Angst davor, dass sie Will verloren hatte.  
Elizabeth seufzte. Sie konnte nicht ewig davon laufen, sie konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken, zumal sie unbedingt wissen wollte, ob es allen gut ging. Sie musste einfach zur Pearl, sie musste Jack und Will sehen.   
Doch mit dem Gedanken, dass die beiden am Leben sein würden und dass sie ihnen in die Augen sehen musste, kam wieder eine neue Angst. Die Angst vor einem Versprechen.   
  
Elizabeth seufzte und stand auf. Sie verließ die Gaststätte, ohne ein Bier bestellt zu haben, obgleich sie durstig war. Noch einmal atmete die junge Frau tief durch, ehe sie schließlich auf die Straße trat und sich auf den Weg zum Hafen machte. Auf den Weg zur Black Pearl. Sie konnte es nicht länger hinauszögern.   
  
Schwarz, in tiefer Dunkelheit, lag die Black Pearl vor ihr. Die Sterne hatten sich in dieser Nacht hinter einem Wolkenschleier verborgen, der Schimmer des Mondes war nur zu erahnen.  
Elizabeth zögerte, ehe sie endlich zu dem Schiff trat, welches in der Stille der Nacht vor ihr lag. Sie betrat die Planke, die auf das Deck hinüberführte und tat ein paar zögerliche Schritte. Seltsam kam es ihr vor, dass es so ruhig war auf dem Schiff, seltsam, dass niemand da zu sein schien und seltsam war auch, dass das Schiff noch immer im Hafen lag. Suchten sie etwa nach ihr? Hoffnung keimte in ihrem Herzen auf.   
Als sie den letzten Schritt getan und gerade das Deck betreten hatte, wurde Elizabeth von hinten gepackt und festgehalten, ehe sie sich recht versah. Kalter Stahl an ihrem Hals ließ sie erstarren. „Dieses Schiff gehört euch nicht, was also habt ihr auf der Pearl verloren?" erklang eine kalte Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Elizabeth wand sich in dem harten Griff. „Ich bin Elizabeth Swann und ich will umgehend mit Jack sprechen!", herrschte die junge Frau den Matrosen an. Sofort wurde sie losgelassen und das Messer war ebenso schnell verschwunden, wie es zuvor aufgetaucht war.   
„Verzeiht mir, Milady! In der Dunkelheit habe ich euch nicht erkannt. Finstere Gestalten schleichen um die Pearl, da sie eines der wenigen Schiffe ist, welches bei dem Angriff intakt geblieben ist. Wir haben den strengen Befehl erhalten, das Schiff keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Vergebt mir bitte, ich habe euch wirklich nicht erkannt. Niemals hätte ich Miss Elizabeth Swann mit dem Messer bedroht!" Elizabeth musste schmunzeln, angesichts der piratentunüblichen Ausdrucksweise. Sie lächelte.   
„Es ist ja gut. Mein Hals ist unversehrt und meine Arme sind es auch.", meinte sie schließlich. „Wo ist Jack?" Das Schweigen, das auf ihre Frage folgte, behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. „Wo ist Jack? Und wo ist Will?", hakte sie mit etwas mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme nach. Der Mann räusperte sich. „Sie sind nicht hier?", flüsterte Elizabeth ungläubig.  
„Wollt ihr nicht mit in die Kabine kommen? Hier oben haben die Planken Ohren.", meinte der Pirat nur und ging einige Schritte in Richtung der Luke, die in Jacks Kajüte führte.   
Elizabeth folgte ihm schweigend.   
  
„Gefangenschaft?" Elizabeth starrte die Männer an. Einige der Gesichter kannte sie wohl, sie hatte diese Leute gesehen, als Will, Jack und sie vor wenigen Tagen an Bord gekommen waren, doch namentlich vermochte sie bestenfalls vier oder fünf ansprechen können. Darunter auch Mister Cotton, der mitsamt Papagei in der Ecke hockte und schwieg. Nun gut, der Mann konnte nicht sprechen, doch er wirkte sehr niedergeschlagen. „Wo sind Gibbs und Hitch?", wandte sie sich an einen der Männer, von dem sie wusste, dass sein Name Hank war.  
„Sie sind mit einigen anderen auf die Broken Heart und losgesegelt, um Jack und Will dort wieder rauszuboxen.", antwortete der Mann ohne Zögern. Grübelnd legte Elizabeth die Stirn in Falten und blickte den Mann fragend an. „Wie lange ist das jetzt her?" „Zwei Tage." Bekam sie zur Antwort. Etwas beschämt blickte Elizabeth zu Boden. Sie hatte die Heart nicht bemerkt, sie hatte gar nichts bemerkt, während sie dort oben in dem kleinen Haus gesessen war. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie auch nicht mehr an Jack und Will gedacht.  
„Und wir müssen hier herumsitzen? Zum Nichtstun verdammt?", flüsterte die junge Frau traurig. Die Männer nickten.   
Elizabeth hatte Tränen in den Augen. Will und Jack waren also in Gefangenschaft! Warum war es Will und ihr nicht endlich erlaubt, ein friedliches Leben zu führen? Sie konnte sich ja auch mit einem Leben in Chaos und Abenteuern abfinden, so lange es nur ein Leben zusammen mit Will war. Aber es war ihnen nicht vergönnt. Also konnte sie jetzt nur mit den Männern hier herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass die Broken Heart zurück kehrte…. Mit oder ohne die beiden Männer.  
Elizabeth verließ die Kajüte und ging hinauf an Deck. Sie stand am Bug des Schiffes und starrte hinaus aufs Meer, als könne sie alleine durch ihre Willenskraft dafür sorgen, dass sofort die Broken Heart in die Bucht segelte, so als könnte sie nur durch ihre Gedanken Jack und Will helfen. Der Mann, welcher ebenfalls Wache hatte, Smutje kam zu ihr herüber.   
„Milady? Wollt ihr nicht lieber schlafen? Diese Nacht kommen sie gewiss nicht zurück.", flüsterte er leise. Doch Elizabeth schüttelte heftig den Kopf.   
„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Ich werde einfach noch ein bisschen hier stehen bleiben.", gab sie zur Antwort und damit hatte sie ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihr nicht nach Reden zu Mute war. Die junge Frau hatte sich auf die Reling gestützt und krallte die Fingernägel in das Holz. Warten und Nichtstun!  
  


~*~

  
Es war tatsächlich die Schaluppe, und wie es schien, hatte die Mission Erfolg gehabt, denn es befand sich noch eine Person mehr an Bord des kleinen Bootes, zumindest glaubte Curtis das in der Dunkelheit zu erahnen.   
Curtis war froh, die Leute wieder an Bord zu haben, denn nun konnten sie endlich ablegen. Es wurde nicht viel gesprochen. Anamaria war an Deck geklettert, hatte knapp ihre Anweisungen gegeben und war dann in Richtung Kapitänskajüte gegangen, gefolgt von Jack. Die anderen Männer hatten das Beiboot wieder am Schiff befestigt, so wie es Anamaria befohlen hatte, anschließend setzten sie Segel und nahmen Kurs auf Tortuga. Doch die Stimmung an Bord war gedrückt. Niemandem war entgangen, dass der „Junior" fehlte, aber keiner wagte zu fragen. Man gehorchte also den Anweisungen und machte sich aus dem Staub so schnell es ging.   
  


~*~

  
Anamaria hatte sich nicht zu ihm umgedreht und Jack fühlte sich so gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut, dabei gab es doch eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund, weswegen er sich schuldig fühlen musste… oder doch? „Anamaria, ich… ich muss mich…" Die Ohrfeige traf Jack volle Breitseite und Anamaria hatte sicherlich nicht an Kraft gespart. „Au! Wofür hab ich die denn verdient?", schnappte Jack und blickte die junge Frau finster an.   
„Du hast mal wieder danach gebettelt!", stieß diese hervor und ehe Jack widersprechen konnte, traf ihn auch schon der zweite Schlag. „Ich wollte mich doch gerade bedanken!", maulte Jack und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Er sah ihre Hand zu spät. Eine dritte Ohrfeige traf seine Wange. Mittlerweile wurde die Angelegenheit tatsächlich schmerzhaft. „Hör auf damit!", meinte er drohend.   
„Verdammt Jack! Fahr zur Hölle!", stieß Anamaria hervor. „Raus hier!", schob sie noch geschwind nach, ehe sie sich umdrehte. Er sollte die Tränen nicht sehen. Er sollte die Angst und den Schmerz in ihren Augen nicht erkennen. Jack zögerte.   
„Worum geht es hier eigentlich?", fragte er schließlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach. „Es geht gar nicht darum, dass ich mich nicht sofort bedankt habe, für die gelungene Rettung, nicht wahr? Es geht auch nicht darum, dass ihr euch in Gefahr begeben habt, um mich zu befreien. Es geht nicht um die Gefangenschaft… Also worum geht es?" Er war einen Schritt näher getreten, seine Stimme klang leise und beinahe sanft und hatte so gar nichts von dem sarkastischen oder dem betrunkenen Unterton.   
„Verdammt seist du, Jack!", stieß die junge Frau hervor. „Verdammt für deinen Stolz, verdammt für deine Dummheit und verdammt für deine Blindheit." Jacks Hand lag leicht wie eine Feder auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Wie soll ich auch etwas sehen, wenn du mir nur die kalte Schulter zeigst, Anamaria. Was erwartest du denn von mir?", fragte er leise. Sie antwortete nicht. Jack versuchte, sie herumzudrehen, er versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu blicken, doch sie wich ihm aus. „Anamaria…" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wandte sie sich um und ehe Jack recht verstand, was geschah, hatte sie ihn schon kurz aber intensiv geküsst und war dann an ihm vorbeigetreten, ehe er sie festhalten konnte. „Bist du so dumm, oder stellst du dich nur so?" kam ihre Antwort, ehe sie wortlos hinaus an Deck stürmte. Jack blieb überrascht und verwirrt in der Kajüte stehen und versuchte seinen Kopf endlich wieder klar zu bekommen. Das durfte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein!  
  


~*~

  
Die Sonne stieg langsam über den Horizont und langsam, ganz langsam erwachte die Stadt wieder zum Leben. Die Fackeln, welche die größeren Straßen des Nachts beleuchteten, wurden ausgelöscht, wenn sie nicht schon von selbst ausgegangen waren, die ersten Menschen, welche nicht dem zwielichtigen Teil der Bevölkerung angehörten, ließen sich auf den Straßen blicken, Kutschen fuhren über das holprige Pflaster, das bunte Treiben begann. Port Royal pulsierte voller Leben am Beginn eines neuen Tages.   
William Turner stand am winzigen Fenster in seinem Schlafraum über der Schmiede und blickte hinunter auf die schmale Gasse. Selbst hier in diesem entlegenen Gässchen fuhren kleinere Kutschen und spazierten Menschen die Häuser entlang. Elizabeth hatte einmal gesagt, die Straßen Port Royals seien wie die Adern und das Herz der Stadt sei der Hafen.   
Will schloss die Augen. Elizabeth! Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust, sein Kopf sank nach vorne, bis er sich mit der Stirn an den Rahmen des Fensters lehnte. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und konnten dennoch nicht fließen. Er hatte doch nicht mehr an sie denken wollen! Aber alles in Port Royal erinnerte ihn an die Frau seines Herzens.   
Jedes mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er ihr wunderschönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht vor sich, wie sie ihn mit ihren tiefgründigen Augen anblickte und die vollen Lippen zu einem liebevollen Lächeln verzog. Jedes mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, schien es Will, als spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter, es schien ihm, als fühlte er ihre Nähe und ihre Berührungen auf seiner Haut, ihm war als könne er noch immer ihren Duft riechen. Und doch war sie fort und sobald er die Augen öffnete, sah er nur noch moderndes Holz und staubige Möbel vor sich.   
  
Es war bereits hart gewesen, sie an Norrington zu verlieren, doch war der Schmerz, den er damals empfunden hatte, nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der nun in seiner Seele, seinem Herzen und scheinbar jeder Faser seines Körpers brannte. Es durfte so nicht enden!   
Abermals hielt er sich an der vagen Hoffnung, dem bloßen Wunsch fest, dass Norrington gelogen hatte, dass es nur eine Falle gewesen war, um ihn und Jack zu bezwingen, dass Elizabeth irgendwo auf Tortuga oder sonst einer Insel saß und nur darauf wartete, von ihnen gerettet zu werden. Doch hatte er Norringtons Augen gesehen, als dieser ihm ins Gesicht sagte, dass Elizabeth tot war. Viel traute er dem Kommodore zu, doch in den Augen des Mannes hatte er Schmerz und Entsetzen aufblitzen sehen, wenn dies auch nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang geschehen war. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass der Mann gelogen hatte.   
Und selbst wenn es eine Lüge gewesen wäre… wie sollte er sie jemals finden? Wo mit der Suche anfangen, ohne Boot, ohne Unterstützung, ohne Jack.   
  
Jack! Will hatte schnell erkannt, dass er ziemlichen Mist gebaut hatte. Er war wirklich enttäuscht und wütend gewesen, dass Jack ihn nicht darauf hingewiesen hatte, was die Auflösung des Fluches mit sich brachte. Er war wütend über sich selbst gewesen, weil er selbst erst einmal gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass sein Vater damit auch zum Tod verurteilt war.   
Doch sie hatten ja eigentlich keine andere Wahl gehabt. Hätte Jack sich nicht eingemischt, dann wäre er selbst jetzt auch tot. Barbossa hätte ihm die Kehle aufgeschnitten, sein Blut über das Aztekengold vergossen, den somit Fluch aufgehoben und Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner wäre ebenso ertrunken.   
Aber Will hatte sich hinreißen lassen. Lügen hatte er über seinen Freund erzählt, ihm Verbrechen angehängt, die dieser nicht begangen hatte und wohl auch nie begehen würde. Wut und Enttäuschung hatten ihm eingeflüstert, dass er sich besser fühlen würde, wenn Jack litt, doch hatte er sich nicht besser gefühlt. Ganz im Gegenteil.   
  
Immerhin, Jack war nun frei und vermutlich war er auch entkommen. Jack war gegangen, so wie Elizabeth gegangen war. Alle waren fort und er stand alleine da. Wann genau hatte sein Leben diese völlig falsche Bahn eingeschlagen?   
  
Alleine stand William Turner an dem kleinen Fenster über der Schmiede und sah zu, wie die Sonne den Himmel erklomm. Seine Gedanken jedoch, flohen von Port Royal und suchten sich ihren Weg hinaus aufs Meer, wo die Freiheit wartete.   
  


~*~

  
Langsam schlichen die Stunden dahin und zur Untätigkeit verdammt schlenderte Elizabeth durch die Straßen von Tortuga, oft gemeinsam mit Hank oder einem der andern Besatzungsmitglieder der Black Pearl. In ihrer verzweifelten Suche nach Ablenkung hatte sie sich sogar bereit erklärt, von den Männern einige Spiele zu erlernen. Würfelspiele und Glücksspiele, immer mit geringem Einsatz, da die Männer sie ja nicht berauben wollten, wie Hank ihr gleich beim ersten Spiel versichert hatte, ließen die Zeit ein wenig schneller voranschreiten.   
Und doch war sie voller Unruhe und konnte sich nicht lange beim Spiel ablenken. Oft stand sie plötzlich auf und stürmte wieder von Bord, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her. Und nicht selten stand sie einfach an Deck, den Blick starr hinauf gerichtet zu den kleinen Wäldern, die den Hang oberhalb der Stadt bedeckten. Die Männer beobachteten die junge Frau schweigend und kopfschüttelnd. Da sie jeglichen Versuch, sie zum reden zu bringen bislang abgewiesen hatte, sprachen sie sie darauf auch nicht mehr an und gingen einfach davon aus, dass sie sich eben um den Junior sorgte.   
  
Doch nicht nur die Sorge um Will und Jack trieb Elizabeth zur Unrast, wenn sie wie so oft an Deck stand und mit den Augen die Bäume absuchte.  
  


~*~

  
Die Sonne war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten und beinahe berührte sie am Horizont schon die Wasseroberfläche. Jack stand an Deck und starrte hinaus aufs Meer. Schweigend.   
Anamaria stand am Steuer ihres Schiffes, so, wie sie es schon den ganzen Tag getan hatte und auch sie schwieg. Allgemein war die Stimmung an Bord der Broken Heart alles andere als gelöst, obgleich die Männer nicht genau wussten, weshalb sich die beiden Kapitäne so eisig anschwiegen.   
Jack hatte nichts weiter gesagt, als Anamaria ihm diesen Morgen über den Weg gelaufen war und auch sie hatte kein Wort über den gestrigen Abend verloren. Noch immer wusste niemand, was Jack wieder geplant hatte, als er erneut zurück geschwommen war nach Port Royal. Die Männer hofften eben darauf, dass er ihnen das Geheimnis noch verraten würde. Fragen machte bei Captain Jack Sparrow ja keinen Sinn. Über seine Vergangenheit schwieg der Mann ebenso wie über jeden Plan, den er eben noch nicht für mitteilungsreif hielt.   
  
Jack hingegen war tief in Gedanken versunken und auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, so konnte er die Gedanken nicht beiseite schieben. Untypisch waren diese Gedanken, sorgte er sich doch normalerweise nicht so sehr um die Frauen in seinem Leben und derer gab es wohl genug und nun auf einmal bereiteten ihm gleich drei Frauen Kopfzerbrechen?!  
Und doch. Immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken von einer Frau zur nächsten und um jede der drei sorgte er sich aus verschiedenen Gründen und bei keiner konnte er leugnen, dass er sie verdammt gerne hatte. Seufzend lehnte sich der Pirat gegen die Reling und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin.  
  


~*~

  
Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Bei weitem schlimmer. Norrington war vergleichsweise freundlich und teilweise auch gut gelaunt. Dennoch mied Jana seine Gegenwart. Unauffällig und so oft sie konnte, wich sie dem Kommodore aus. Viel Zeit verbrachte sie mit Nora. Und noch mehr Zeit verbrachte sie mit Jack, aber nur in Gedanken. Jack war zurückgekommen zu ihnen. Jack hatte versprochen, sie hier herauszuholen. Jack begab sich gerade in diesem Augenblick in große Gefahr. Und das alles nur wegen ihr? Wegen einer Hure?   
Draußen vor der Türe vernahm sie Schritte und eine wohlbekannte Stimme näherte sich der Türe. Summend. Doch Norrington ging an dem Zimmer vorbei und jetzt vernahm sie seine Schritte, wie sie die Treppe hinunterklangen. Es war fast schon unerträglich, wie gut gelaunt der Mann heute war. Doch hatte er auch allen Grund dazu. Dieser zweifelhafte Kompromiss ging auf jeden Fall Positiv für ihn aus.   
Egal, was passierte, in den nächsten Tagen und sogar Wochen, Norrington konnte nur gewinnen. Entweder kam Jack Sparrow bei diesem dämlichen Unterfangen ums Leben, oder aber, der Kommodore stand am Ende als Held vor den Türen des Gouverneurs. Und sollte wirklich keines von beidem geschehen, dann blieb dem Mann noch immer die Genugtuung, Jana und ihre Tochter auf die Straße werfen zu können.   
Jana merkte, dass sie wütend wurde. Wütend auf Jack. Es wäre schon dumm genug von ihm gewesen, diesem Kuhhandel zuzustimmen, doch nein! Captain Jack Sparrow war es gewesen, der den Vorschlag erst unterbreitet hatte!  
Die Frau ballte die Fäuste. Und biss die Zähne hart aufeinander. Die Decke würde ihr hier noch auf den Kopf fallen! Jana beschloss also, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, zusammen mit ihrer kleinen Tochter. So gut gelaunt, wie Norrington im Moment war, würde er sicher nichts dagegen haben. Also nahm sie das Mädchen auf den Arm und verließ das Zimmer, um den Hausherrn zu suchen.   
  
Ein leichter Wind wehte durch die Straßen und Gassen von Port Royal. Jana hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, als sie das Haus des Kommodore verließ. Sie wollte nur hinaus auf die Straße, sie wollte unter Menschen kommen und einen ruhigen Nachmittag verleben.   
  
Überrascht blickte Jana in Wills Gesicht. Ja, sie hatte gewusst, dass er hier eine Schmiede betrieb, doch hatte sie nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich seiner Unterkunft näherte.   
Der junge Mann wischte sich mit den behandschuhten Händen über die schweißnasse Stirn.  
Rußige Streifen hinterließ das schmutzige Leder auf seiner gebräunten Haut. Der Schmied lehnte sich an die Mauer des Hauses und blickte gen Himmel, mit einer Hand zum Schutz vor der Sonne die Augen abschirmend. Qualm drang aus der offenen Türe. Während Will sich umsah, fiel sein Blick auf Jana, welche, das Baby auf dem Arm, etwa 10 Meter von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben war.   
Es schien als stünde die Zeit still, keiner von beiden atmete. Bis Nora schließlich quengelnd auf sich aufmerksam machte. Will räusperte sich kurz, nickte Jana knapp zu und betrat die Schmiede wieder. Die Türe ließ er offen, denn Ruß und Qualm hatten sich durch die viele Arbeit ausgebreitet.   
Jana ging langsam weiter, gedankenverloren, Nora liebevoll auf dem Arm wiegend. In der Schmiede hörte sie das Singen des Hammers, der kraftvoll geschwungen auf heißes Eisen traf. Sie drückte ihre Tochter an sich und schützte die empfindsamen Ohren des Kindes, während sie durch den Spalt der Türe blickte. Dort stand er, der junge Will Turner, der Mann, der seinen Freund verraten hatte und sie empfand nichts als Mitleid für ihn. Kräftige Muskeln sah man unter der Kleidung arbeiten, die Zähne hatte er hart aufeinandergebissen, das sagte ihr der angespannte Gesichtsaudruck des jungen Mannes. Er sah verbittert aus, und es grämte sie, dass so ein junger Mensch schon so finster dreinblickte.   
  
Er schien nicht zu bemerken, wie sie die Türe noch einen Spalt weiter öffnete und zwischen zwei Schlägen des schweren Schmiedehammers, rief Jana nach ihm. „William?!"   
Der junge Schmied zuckte zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund, riss den Kopf nach oben und ließ zur gleichen Zeit den Hammer fallen, der auf seinen Fuß geplumpst wäre, hätte er nicht geistesgegenwärtig einen kleinen Satz nach hinten gemacht. Dabei ließ er jedoch auch das Schwert los, an welchem er gerade gearbeitet hatte. Der schwere Griff prallte auf den Boden, durch den Aufprall wurde die eiserne Waffe herumgeschleudert und noch ehe Will reagieren konnte, sauste die Klinge an seiner Hand entlang nach unten und verletze ihn, ehe das Schwert auf dem Boden zu liegen kam.   
Fluchend hob er die Waffe auf und schmiss sie auf eine Werkbank, den glühenden Teil der Waffe sorgsam auf Eisen ablegend, damit kein Feuer ausbrach. Das alles war so schnell geschehen, dass Jana nur mit offenem Mund dastehen konnte. Will blickte sie kurz an. Doch zeigte sein Gesicht keine Wut, nur Angst und Ungewissheit. Dann senkte er die Augen und besah sich die Wunde an seiner Hand. Ein breiter Striemen zog sich weiß über seine Haut. Es bildete sich nicht mal mehr eine Brandblase. Die Verbrennung war zu heftig. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, denn jetzt setzte auch der Schmerz ein.   
„Oh Gott, Will! Das tut mir so leid… ich wollte nur kurz… lass doch mal sehen!" Jana ging rasch zu Will hinüber und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Sorgfältig besah sie sich die Brandwunde. Die Haut um die eigentliche Verbrennung herum verfärbte sich rot und es sah wahrlich schmerzhaft aus. Geschwind sah sie sich um. „Wasser, ganz kaltes Wasser, du musst..." Doch ehe sie den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Will ihr die Hand entzogen und war hinübergegangen zu einem Eimer mit frischem Wasser. Er steckte die schmerzende Hand in das kühle Nass und sah nun endlich wieder zu ihr auf.  
„Will, es tut mir wirklich leid.... ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken! Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir weh tust.", stammelte die junge Frau erneut. Er lächelte kurz. „Ist schon gut. Ich werde es gewiss überleben.", antwortete der junge Schmied, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause noch hinzu. Jana zuckte kurz die Schultern.   
„Hm. Ich wollte einfach nur nachfragen, wie es dir geht.", meinte sie leise und trat näher an den auf dem Boden knienden Mann heran. „Was macht dein Kopf?", fragte sie noch.   
„Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage.", antwortete Will mit einem leichten Nicken.  
Misstrauisch blickte er zu der jungen Frau hinauf. Die Hand hatte er noch immer im kühlen Wasser. Das Brennen hatte bereits nachgelassen und anstatt dessen fing nun die Kälte an, an seiner Hand zu nagen und ein schmerzhaftes Beißen machte klar, dass das Wasser sehr kühl gewesen war. Will zog die Hand heraus und stand nun auf. Sofort wich er einen Schritt von Jana zurück. „Ist... ist Jack entkommen?", fragte er so leise, dass Jana ihn erst gar nicht verstand.  
„Woher weißt du......", fing die Frau an, stoppte jedoch noch im Satz und blickte Will mit großen Augen an. „Natürlich.... du hast ihn befreit, nicht wahr?", meinte sie mit einem ungläubigen Unterton. „Aber warum, Will? Warum erst die zwei Tage am Pranger, warum die harten Worte zu ihm, warum die Lügen, wenn du ihm am Ende doch wieder geholfen hast?" Stille lag im Raum, nur durchbrochen von Noras leisem Plappern.   
„Ich dachte, ich würde mich besser fühlen... ich dachte, es könnte mir dann besser gehen.", antwortete Will nach kurzem Zögern. „Doch das war Unsinn, ich hab es nur nicht gleich erkannt. Ich.... Keine Ahnung. Ist er denn entkommen?" Er sprach leise und sein Blick lag auf der Türe, die noch immer einen Spalt offen war.   
„Ja, er ist entkommen.", antwortete Jana, blickte jedoch weiterhin fragend drein. „ähm... mehr oder weniger.", Ergänzte sie dann noch. Für die Bemerkung erhielt sie nur einen fragenden Blick von ihrem jungen Gegenüber.   
„Und... wie darf ich das verstehen?", hakte er nach. Jana jedoch reagierte nicht wirklich auf die Frage, sondern schlenderte auf die Türe zu und schob das schwere Holz wieder zu. Dann kam sie zurück, den Blick auf die Türe zur Treppe nach oben gerichtet, fragend zu ihm herüber schauend. Will verstand. „Komm doch erst einmal mit nach oben.", meinte er also. „Dann können wir ja in aller Ruhe reden." Jana nickte und folgte dem jungen Mann die Treppe nach oben.   
Will bot ihr – sehr Gentleman-like einen Stuhl an und schob ihn ihr zurecht. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er in reichlich reserviertem Tonfall und sah die Frau an seinem Tisch fragend an. Diese jedoch schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und setzte ihre Tochter vor sich auf die Tischplatte.   
„Sie ist ein wenig schwer geworden... stört es dich, wenn ich sie hier hinsetze?", wandte sich Jana an den jungen Mann. Dieser betrachtete das kleine Mädchen, welches nun munter brabbelnd auf seinem Tisch hockte und sich neugierig umsah. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, verschwand jedoch rasch wieder. Will schüttelte knapp den Kopf und setzte sich dann Jana gegenüber. Abwartend blickte er sie an. „Oh, entschuldige. Du möchtest natürlich wissen, was ich vorhin meinte, nicht wahr? Wegen Jack...", murmelte Jana. Will nickte und lehnte sich dann abwartend zurück.   
„Er entkam und kehrte dann aber wieder zurück. Jack Sparrow kam noch einmal zurück nach Port Royal, trotz all der Gefahren, die hier lauern. Er wird uns hier herausholen, Will. Uns alle. Nora, mich und dich genauso, wenn du es willst." Abwartend blickte Jana den jungen Schmied an. Doch der schien nicht zu reagieren. „Er hat einen Handel abgeschlossen mit unserem Lieblingsfreund, Norrington. Wir müssen nur durchhalten, bis er zurückkommt... und ihm vertrauen." Diesen Satz sagte sie mit einem sehr aufmerksamen Blick zu dem jungen William hinüber. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, schnaubte der junge Mann kurz. „Wenn ich nun aber hier bleiben will? Wenn ich hier aber glücklich bin?", meinte er in gehässigem Tonfall. Doch Jana sah das Glänzen in seinen Augen.   
„Sei doch nicht dumm, Will. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass man Norrington nicht trauen kann. Vielleicht weißt du das sogar noch besser als ich. Meinst du denn wirklich, er wird jetzt schweigend und nichtstuend herumhocken? Nicht der Kommodore. Niemals. Es wird ihm wieder irgendetwas einfallen und er wird uns das Leben zur Hölle machen. Der Mann ist doch nicht glücklich, wenn er niemanden quälen kann.", meinte Jana nun mit einem bitteren Tonfall. Sie selbst kämpfte mit Tränen, denn vieles hatte sie erdulden müssen und sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was noch alles vor ihr lag. Vor ihr und vor ihrer kleinen Tochter. Sie waren ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert... alle drei.  
„Was sollte er mir denn noch nehmen wollen?", fragte Will nun in die Stille hinein. „Ich habe nichts mehr außer meinem Leben und wenn er mir das nimmt, kann er mich nicht länger quälen, also wird er es nicht tun. Die Schmiede, die Arbeit, das alles bedeutet mir nichts, Jana. Gar nichts. Ebenso gut könnte er mich auf die Straße werfen, es wäre mir reichlich egal. Es gibt nichts mehr, wofür ich noch kämpfen müsste." Sein Tonfall war bitter.   
„Hast du denn gar keine Hoffnung mehr, Will?", fragte die Frau vorsichtig nach. „Hast du denn wirklich alles aufgegeben? Selbst das einzige, was er dir nie nehmen könnte? Liebe und Hoffnung, William, das ist es, was Norrington nicht hat und was er dir missgönnt." Über die Tischplatte hinweg legte Jana die Hand auf Wills Handrücken und sah ihn weiterhin aufmerksam an. Der junge Mann hatte den Blick gesenkt, doch er entzog sich der Berührung nicht. Lediglich ein leichtes Zusammenzucken war die sichtbare Reaktion auf ihr Handeln.  
„Hoffnung worauf?", fragte Will beinahe tonlos.   
„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, Will. Hoffnung auf Frieden, Hoffnung darauf, dass es ein Trugbild ist, von dem du dich niederschmettern lässt. Hoffnung darauf, dass es eine Lüge war... Es gibt immer Hoffnung, Will. Immer!" Will zog die Hand zurück und stand auf. Er ging hinüber zum Fenster und starrte schweigend hinaus, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Lippen zusammengepresst. Doch Jana ließ nicht locker. „Die Hoffnung,", redete sie weiter, während sie ihre Tochter auf den Boden setzte, „ist wie ein Sonnenaufgang. Anfangs ist noch alles duster und man glaubt, das Licht des Tages nie wieder sehen zu können, doch dann, wenn man lange genug sucht, findet man den Silberstreifen am Horizont, das schmale Leuchten, das den neuen Tag ankündigt. Ganz versteckt kriecht der Glanz über den Horizont und wenn man ihn erst gesehen hat, weiß man, es wird wieder Tag. Nach jeder noch so dunklen Nacht geht die Sonne auf, Will. Vertrau dem Lauf der Dinge."  
„Die Sonne vermag ihr kein Leben einzuhauchen.", flüsterte Will, weiterhin den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Jana stand auf und trat näher an ihn heran.   
„Nein, das vermag sie wahrlich nicht, aber haben wir denn Gewissheit, dass es genau so passiert ist, wie Norrington behauptet hat? Auch ich habe in seinen Augen gesehen, dass er selbst unter der Nachricht litt, auch ich glaube nicht, dass er uns belügt. Aber andererseits, weder Norrington noch wir haben gesehen, dass sie starb, keiner hat ihre Leiche gefunden. Warum also sollte sie tot sein? Vielleicht hat der Soldat es nur behauptet, um endlich verschwinden zu können? Vielleicht wusste der Mann, dass es besser ist, Norrington hält Elizabeth für tot? Was wissen wir denn, Will? Solange es nicht ganz sicher ist, dass Elizabeth gestorben ist, gibt es noch immer die Hoffnung, dass sie lebt."  
„Das glaube ich nicht.", stieß Will mühsam hervor. „Die Liebe hat er mir genommen und meine Hoffnung hatte er schon lange zuvor zerstört. Von wegen er kann mir diese beiden Dinge nicht nehmen. Deshalb wird er mich auch in Ruhe lassen, Jana. Norrington braucht mir nichts mehr zu neiden."   
„Doch, Will. Freundschaft. Freundschaft kennt Norrington auch nicht. Du hast Jack, du hast mich. Zuneigung in der Freundschaft ist auch eine Art von Liebe. Siehst du das denn nicht?" „Nein.", antwortete der junge Mann. Jana sah deutlich, wie er schwer schluckte und sich dann leicht über die trockenen Lippen leckte. „Ich habe ihn verraten, Jana. Welche Freundschaft steht mir noch zu?"  
„Und doch hat er dich in seinem Kuhhandel berücksichtigt. Er hat mit Norrington eine Vereinbarung getroffen, die auch dich betrifft. Ich glaube nicht, dass er eure Freundschaft so ohne weiteres wegwirft, Will. Jack gibt nicht auf und das solltest du auch nicht." Jana legte behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er seinen Schmerz mit ihr teilen durfte und dies keine Schwäche bedeutete.   
„Aber ich kann nicht mehr kämpfen. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr.", murmelte Will so leise, dass Jana Mühe hatte, ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. Flüchtig warf die Frau einen Blick zu ihrer Tochter, um sicherzugehen, dass dem Kind nichts passierte und sie nichts anstellte, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Will zuwandte.   
„Und doch kämpfst du, seit ich die Schmiede betreten habe. Du bist sehr stark, Will. Nur leider kämpfst du an der falschen Front. Das musst du nur noch erkennen." Will schloss die Augen. Seine Anspannung war deutlich zu sehen und unter ihrer Hand fühlte Jana auch die Spannung seiner Muskeln.   
„Ich kämpfe gar nicht.", zischte er in ihre Richtung. Doch Jana trat noch ein wenig näher und legte die andere Hand auf seinen Unterarm.   
„Doch, das tust du. Du bekämpfst deine Gefühle, den Schmerz und die Trauer. Aber das ist falsch. Du musst lernen, solche Dinge zuzulassen.", flüsterte sie leise. Langsam schüttelte der junge Mann neben ihr den Kopf. „Du hast schon so vieles durchgestanden, wenn nur die Hälfte der Geschichten wahr sind, du hast die letzten beiden Jahre überstanden und so vieles zuvor. Gib nicht jetzt einfach auf. Du bist noch viel zu jung, um einfach aufzugeben und viel zu stark.", redete sie weiter auf ihn ein.   
„Warum tust du das?", fragte Will mit erstickter Stimme und wagte noch immer nicht, sie anzusehen. „Warum quälst du mich damit?"  
„Weil ich dir helfen will, du Dummkopf. Lass endlich los. Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du dich selbst zu Grunde richtest. Dann gewinnt der Mistkerl. Das darfst du nicht zulassen!" Jana drückte sanft seine Schulter. Trat noch näher an ihn heran. Leise redete sie auf ihn ein, flüsterte beinahe schon mehr, als dass sie sprach. „Sie fehlt dir sehr, nicht wahr?" „Hör auf damit!", fauchte Will, doch er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten. Er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass er leise schluchzte und er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dort stand er nun, neben Jana und kam sich so schwach und kindisch vor, weil er weinte und dabei dankbar war für ihre Nähe und ihren Halt.   
  
„Bis bald, Will. Pass auf dich auf!" Jana stand vor der Türe und blickte den jungen Schmied lächelnd an. Er lächelte zurück. Das Glänzen seiner Augen hatte nachgelassen. Noch lange würde er trauern, doch hatte er heute einen wichtigen Schritt zur Bewältigung seiner Trauer gemacht. Die Phase der Wut hatte er endlich hinter sich gelassen. Was nun folgte war die Phase des Schmerzes.   
„Danke.", meinte Will leise und nickte ihr zu, als sie einen Schritt von der Türe wegtrat. Sie lachte und drehte sich erneut zu ihm um.   
„Wofür? Ich habe nichts getan, Mister Turner. Sag: Bis bald, Will!", meinte sie zu ihrer Tochter, die nur fröhlich brabbelte und den Schmied aufmerksam ansah. Jana winkte noch einmal und marschierte dann mit festen Schritten die Gasse entlang, bis sie am Ende abbog und aus Wills Blickfeld verschwand. Dieser blieb noch einen Moment stehen und ließ sich die vergangenen zwei Stunden durch den Kopf gehen. Er war ihr wirklich für vieles Dankbar.  
  


~*~

  
Sie erreichten Tortuga am späten Vormittag. Die Sonne stand beinahe im Zenit, als endlich die Insel näherrückte. Jack und Anamaria standen an Deck der Broken Heart und stierten auf den dunklen Hügel, der die einstmals blühende Piratenmetropole beherbergt hatte. Wie mochte es dort wohl jetzt aussehen? Eine gewisse Anspannung lag in der Luft und ließ sich nicht wegleugnen. „Willkommen Zuhause!", murmelte Jack leise. Anamaria wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. „Ist das wirklich noch unser Tortuga, Jack? Nachdem die Royal Navy fast alles zerbombt hat? All die Toten und die Verletzten. So viel Zerstörung... Tortuga ist wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so wie zu jener Zeit, als..." Sie verstummte. Jack blickte weiterhin geradeaus, doch ging er auf ihre Anspielung nicht genauer ein.   
„Weißt du, das letzte mal, als ich die Insel verlassen habe, saß ich gefangen im Bauch eines Schiffes der Royal Navy, mit ein paar verrückten Mitgefangenen und fuhr dem sicheren Tod am Galgen entgegen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nicht wirklich Hoffnung, die schwimmende Schildkröte noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Egal, wie es dort jetzt aussehen mag, ich bin nur froh, wieder hier zu sein.", erklärte Jack mit leicht verträumten Blick. Dann räusperte er sich und straffte die Schultern. „Klar soweit?", meinte er leichthin. Die junge Frau nickte. „Aye!"   
  


~*~

  
„Sie kommen! Das ist die Heart! Sie kommen zurück!" Der Ruf des wachhabenden Piraten schallte über das Deck und sogleich war die halbe Mannschaft vor Ort und blickte neugierig zu den Felsen, hinter denen die dunklen Segel der Heart auftauchten. Auch Elizabeth war schon beim ersten Ruf hinaus auf Deck gestürmt und stand nun an der Rehling, zur Heart starrend, um zu sehen, ob die Mission gelungen war.   
„Das ist Jack! Unser Captain ist zurück!" jubelte neben ihr einer der Männer und tatsächlich erblickte nun auch Elizabeth den Piraten. Er stand auf der Rehling der Heart, hielt sich an einem der zahlreichen Taue fest und hatte die Hand zum Gruße erhoben. Stolz stand er dort drüben und blickte zu seinem Schiff und seiner Mannschaft herüber. Dann hob er den Blick und blickte hinauf in die glühende Sonne, den Kopf nun in den Nacken gelegt und den Wind an seinen Haaren zerrend. Elizabeth wusste genau, was er jetzt empfand. Freiheit!   
  
Dort war sie! SEINE Pearl, sein Schiff, sein ganzer Stolz. Jack betrachtete die dunklen Segel, das düstere Holz seines Schiffes, seine Mannschaft, die an der Rehling stand und zu ihm herüberblickte. Sie jubelten und winkten ihm zu. Jack blickte hinauf in den Schein der Sonne und lächelte, als der Wind fordernd an seinem Haar zog und zerrte. Die Freiheit rief nach ihm, doch Jack wusste genau, dass er ihrem Ruf nicht folgen konnte. Noch nicht!  
Als er erneut den Blick über die versammelte Mannschaft schweifen ließ, glaubte er seine Augen spielten ihm einen Streich. Im ersten Augenblick hatte er gedacht, die langen, wehenden Haare gehörten zu Laurene und er hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, eine saftige Ohrfeige zu erhalten, nur damit sie ihm anschließend unter Küssen versicherte, wie sehr er ihr doch gefehlt habe, welche Sorgen sie sich gemacht habe.... Doch das war nicht Laurene, die dort erfreut lächelnd an der Rehling stand und ihm zuwinkte. Das war ein Geist! Ein Hirngespinst! Elizabeth!   
Seine Hand sank nach unten, fragend und verwundert starrte er die junge Gouverneurstochter an, traute seinen Augen nicht. „Gibbs!", rief er über die Schulter zurück. „Beweg dich sofort hier her!" Einen kurzen Augenblick später stand der alte Mann schon hinter seinem Kapitän.   
„Was gibt's Jack?", meinte er fragend und blickte zu Jack hoch. Dieser schwieg und deutete hinüber zur Pearl. Gibbs folgte seinem Fingerzeig.   
„Donner und Doria!", entfuhr es dem Mann. „Ich denk sie ist tot?" Wieder wechselten die beiden einen fragenden Blick und Jack zuckte kurz die Schultern.   
„Tja, das dachte ich auch... aber sie ist wohl kein Hirngespinst, wenn du sie auch siehst. Entschuldige mich bitte kurz.", murmelte der Pirat und noch ehe Gibbs es sich versah, landete Jack mit einem gekonnten Kopfsprung im Wasser. Gibbs und die Männer, die bei dem Platschen sofort hinzu geeilt waren, starrten hinunter auf die blaugrüne Oberfläche, die erst nach kurzem in einiger Entfernung vom Schiff durchbrochen wurde. Zügig schwamm Jack auf die Pearl zu. Und keiner verstand so recht, was gerade los war.  
  
Die Matrosen halfen Jack an Bord und wurde dort erneut begrüßt. Hank baute sich schließlich vor seinem Kapitän auf und meinte: „Captain, ich übergebe ihnen Schiff und Mannschaft in bestem Zustand. Die Lecks wurden geflickt und die Pearl ist sofort einsatzbereit. Bis auf wenige Schrammen und Kratzer sind auch die Männer munter und gesund.... Haben aber drei Mann verloren.", fügte er noch hinzu. Jack nickte lächelnd.   
„Danke, Hank. Geh nachher an Bord der Heart und hol unsere Leute zurück. Außerdem sollen sich Captain Anamaria und Curtis an Deck einfinden. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen."  
„Aye!", rief der Mann und machte sich rasch von Bord, hinüber zum Steg, an dem die Heart in wenigen Minuten angelegt haben würde. „Jack!", rief Elizabeth zu ihm hinüber, doch Jack ignorierte die Frau. Er hatte jetzt erst das Schiff wieder in Gang zu bringen, um die Frage, woher sie kam und wie es sein konnte, dass sie noch lebte, konnte Jack sich nachher noch immer kümmern. Er blickte zu Elizabeth hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte sich Jack an einen weiteren Matrosen.   
„Du! Geh an Land, schnapp dir meinetwegen noch zwei Männer und trommelt die Mannschaft zusammen. Ich vermisse hier noch ein paar Visagen. Und jetzt bewegt euch, ihr lahmen Ratten!" Die Männer sprangen auf, brüllten ihm ein vielstimmiges „Aye!!" entgegen und trollten sich rasch von Bord. „Und ihr vier: Deck schrubben! Es sieht aus als hätte die Pearl schon seit Jahren keine Bekanntschaft mehr mit dem Lappen gemacht! Genau der richtige Ort für euch Kielschweine, aber das wird sich jetzt ändern!" Auch diese vier Männer sprangen erfreut auf und folgten den Anweisungen das Kapitäns.   
Jack schritt weiter über Deck und seinem prüfenden Blick entging nichts. „Der Anker kann so nicht ausgeworfen werden! Welche Landratte hat das Seil so schlampig abgelegt? Das wird sofort geändert!" Sogleich standen zwei Männer beim Anker und entwirrten das Seil. „An die Arbeit, Männer! Der Urlaub ist beendet!"  
Als Jack seine Deckrunde beendet hatte, ging er zurück zu Elizabeth, die trotz aller Freude und den vielen Fragen gewartet hatte, bis er seine Mannschaft in Gang gebracht hatte. Jetzt lief sie ihm bereits entgegen. „Jack! Ich bin so froh, dass du entkommen konntest. Was ist passiert? Mister Cotton hat uns ja nichts sagen können.... und wo ist Will? Er ist noch an Bord der Heart, nicht wahr?" Elizabeth blickte ihn voll freudiger Erwartung an und Jack verspürte ein kleines Stechen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er ihr nun sagen musste, dass Will nicht hier war. Er seufzte leicht.   
„Willkommen unter den Lebenden, Täubchen!", grinste er schließlich. Elizabeths Augen verengten sich fast zu schlitzen, als sie ihn fragend und prüfend anstarrte. Jacks Goldzähne blitzten im Licht der Sonne. „Rum?", er grinste noch mehr. Die junge Frau vor ihm stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Nein? Also, ich schon.", meinte Jack und als er sah, wie Gibbs, Hitch, Curtis und Anamaria dicht gefolgt von Hank an Bord kamen, ging er ihnen wankenden Schrittes entgegen.   
„Jack Sparrow!", knurrte Elizabeth und starrte dem Mann hinterher.   
„Für dich immer noch Captain Jack Sparrow, Täubchen!", meinte Jack leichthin über die Schulter hinweg, ignorierte sie aber ansonsten. Elizabeth starrte ihm mit offenen Mund nach und verstand gar nicht, was mit dem Mann los war. „Gibbs! Gib deinem armen alten Captain mal einen Schluck Rum! Ich bin halb vertrocknet!" Gibbs ließ ihn nicht lange betteln und reichte seine kleine Flasche voll dieses alkoholischen Getränks an Jack weiter, der einen kräftigen Schluck nahm. „Danke. Geht hinunter in die Kapitänskajüte, ich komme gleich nach.", meinte Jack, als er die Flasche schloss. „Die hier bekommst du nachher.", erklärte er entschlossen. Gibbs nickte und die fünf Leute folgten seinen Anweisungen.  
Endlich marschierte Jack zurück zu Elizabeth, die ihn – wie sollte es auch anders sein - gleich mal mit einer Ohrfeige empfing. Jack rieb sich grinsend die Wange. „Ja, ja! In letzter Zeit bettle ich wieder mal nach Schlägen, ich weiß." Elizabeth schnaubte und holte erneut aus, doch sie war zu langsam. Jack hielt ihr Handgelenk fest und ihr die Flasche unter die Nase. „Trink!", meinte er nur knapp.   
„Du weißt, dass ich dieses abscheuliche Getränk nicht mag!", knurrte Elizabeth zurück und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Jack zuckte nur die Schulter.   
„Will...", begann der Mann schließlich, „befindet sich in körperlich bestem Zustand auf Port Royal, wo er ein neues Leben beginnen möchte. Er hat einen netten kleinen Handel mit Norrington abgeschlossen, der dafür sorgt, dass unser kleiner William die nächsten Wochen wohl unbehelligt seinem Leben nachgehen kann. Über seinen geistigen Zustand möchte ich nicht viele Worte verlieren, denn der Knabe ist völlig durchgeknallt. Ach, und im übrigen bist du tot!", setzte Jack noch hinzu.   
Stille. Elizabeth starrte Jack an und Jack starrte zurück. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Jack fing schließlich an, leicht zu grinsen. „Jetzt fehlen dir wohl die Worte?", frotzelte er. Eine saftige Ohrfeige, wenn auch nicht ganz so kräftig, da sie auf ihre linke Hand angewiesen war, traf seine Wange. „Oh Mann! Jetzt lasst das doch endlich mal. Ihr Weiber seid eben alle gleich.", murrte Jack.   
„Schlägt so eine Tote? Also, was soll dieser Mist! Und warum hast du Will nicht geholfen? Wir müssen los! Ihn befreien....." Elizabeth hatte Tränen in den Augen. Jack seufzte und erzählte ihr so knapp es ging, was sich zugetragen hatte. Schweigend hörte Elizabeth zu, doch schüttelte sie die meiste Zeit den Kopf. „Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! So etwas würde Will nicht tun, niemals!", flüsterte sie. Jack hielt ihr erneut die Flasche hin und dieses mal griff die junge Frau zu und trank einige kräftige Schlucke vom Rum. „Ich muss sofort zurück,... ich lebe doch. Er soll nicht denken, dass ich tot bin. Was wird er alles anstellen?", murmelte Elizabeth.   
Jack hielt sie fest. „NEIN!", schnappte er. „Du darfst dich nie wieder in Port Royal blicken lassen, hörst du? Nie wieder! Norrington hält dich für tot. Dieser ewige Kampf um dich ist beendet, solange er glaubt, das man nicht mehr um dich kämpfen kann. Wenn Norrington je herausfinden sollte, dass du doch noch lebst, wird Will seines Lebens nicht mehr froh!", erklärte Jack bestimmt.   
„Will soll sowieso nicht dort bleiben! Und mein Vater... wir müssen sie aus Norringtons Reichweite holen... beide!", Elizabeth wurde beinahe hysterisch.   
„Wir werden ihn dort wieder wegholen.", antwortete Jack mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich traue Norrington nicht so weit, wie ich im dichten Nebel sehen kann.", erklärte Jack.. „Aber es hilft ihm nichts, wenn der Kampf neu ausbricht. Du giltst als tot und das solltest du auch bleiben. Um Will wirklich zu helfen," sprach Jack nun in verschwörerischem Tonfall, „müssen wir nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten!"   
Damit nickte er ihr zu und zog sie mit sich in Richtung Kapitänskajüte.   
  
„Leute, wir haben viel zu tun und sollten damit möglichst bald anfangen!" Als Jack den Raum betrat, dicht gefolgt von Elizabeth, starrten ihm sogleich 5 Augenpaare entgegen. „Anfangen? Womit?", fragte Hitch.   
„WAS haben wir denn zu tun?", murrte Anamaria.   
Jack grinste die fünf verschwörerisch an. „Tja, wir gehen auf die Jagd!", antwortete er und schmiss die Rumflasche ihrem eigentlichen Besitzer entgegen. Gibbs fing die Flasche geschickt auf.   
„Und wonach jagen wir, Captain?", fragte der Mann, als er die Flasche öffnete und an die Lippen setzte. Jack zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, ein Ausdruck, den niemand von den Anwesenden zu deuten vermochte. Außer...  
„Nein Jack! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", rief Anamaria erschrocken aus.   
  


************************************************************* 

  


*Trommelwirbel* Boah ey!!!! Es hat zwar ewig gedauert, aber ich habe es endlich, nach mehr als drei Wochen geschafft, ein neues Kapitel fertig zu stellen!!!!   
  
Will wird euch noch immer nicht gefallen... aber hey, er bessert sich, oder? *g* Wen oder was Jack warum jagen will.... tja, das könnt ihr euch gewiss mittlerweile denken....   
Ich hoffe mal, meine lieben Charaktere geraten nicht mittlerweile zu OOC... ich bemühe mich ja wirklich. *ganz lieb guckt*   
Das Gespräch zwischen Will und Jana mag reichlich kitschig erscheinen, aber es war nötig. Sorry for that!!  
  
R&R, Please!! Schließlich sind eure Reviews mein einziger Lohn! *bettel*   
  


@Pearl: *Taschentuch entgegennehm* Danke!! *sniff* is nur seltsam,... entweder krieg ich ganz doll viele Reviews oder kaum eines... Zufälle gibbet. Naja,... die Kosten sind natürlich ein Argumen! *wird AOElb verklagen, weil die so teuer sind und ihr die Reviews nehmen* ;o)  
  
@Yamica: Danke für das Lob. Ich hoffe, das neue Chap gefällt dir dann auch... musstest ja lange genug darauf warten!   
  
@Azrael: An der Kreativität scheitert es bei mir nie... nur an der Zeit. Juhuuuu!! *tanzt im Zimmer herum* KRITIK! Ne, ernsthaft. Es freut mich, dass du dir die Sache doch durch den Kopf gehen lässt und mich nicht mit „Toll geschrieben, mach schnell weiter" abspeist.  
Also, danke erst mal für dein Lob, es freut mich sehr, dass du das so siehst. Nun aber zu deiner Kritik. Erst mal möchte ich sagen, dass ich dich natürlich noch immer mag! Du bist ein treuer Leser und ich freu mich immer auf deine Reviews! Ich weiß genau, dass ich mich in Bezug auf Will mit vielen Leuten anlege, da er in meiner Darstellung sehr negativ wegkommt. Ich habe einige lange Mails mit Gundolf ausgetauscht, in denen es ebenfalls um Will ging, doch gelang es mir, meinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen und es ist eben nicht so unbegründet, wie er handelt und reagiert, wie es im ersten Augenblick scheinen mag. Der Grund, warum ich mich in Hinblick auf Will auch nicht deprimieren lasse, ist der, dass ich mir eben doch etwas dabei denke. Meine Interpretation seines Charakters mag eigenwillig sein, sogar sehr eigenwillig, doch ist es nicht so, dass ich ihn so mies gestaltet habe, weil ich ihn einfach nur nicht mag. Leider ist meine Charakterstudie etwas zu umfangreich geraten, als dass ich es hier kurz zusammenfassen könnte. Wenn du die volle Bandbreite meines wirren Geistes verkraftest, dann lade ich das gerne noch als Intermezzo hier rauf... verlinken geht ja bei Fanfiction.net nicht. Dann findest du hier auch bald die lange Fassung meiner Charakterstudie und vielleicht verstehst du ja dann, was ich damit bezwecken wollte. Will ist mutig, doch zugleich ist er sehr zerbrechlich. Im fehlt einiges im Leben und nach Jahren des Schmerzes, der Trauer und der Unterdrückung handelt er eben nicht mehr so, wie man es von ihm erwarten würde... wie gesagt, sehr umfangreiche Überlegungen.... Ansonsten biete ich noch die E-mail-Addy oben an, wenn du gerne ne Erklärung hättest, schreib mir. Nochmals danke für dein Review und die Kritik!  
  
@Evildollie: Puh! *Stein vom Herzen plumps* dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich ned so daneben lag. *g* Ich hab lange überlegt, ob ich Zack töten soll oder nicht, aber die Liste der Hauptpersonen ist auch so schon reichlich lang... den jungen konnte ich nicht mehr brauchen und außerdem brauchte ich eine Begründung für Jacks Handeln, die mir Zack geliefert hat. Danke für dein Review!  
  
@Minui: Grooooßes danke für dein Review! *rotwird* ich bin froh, dass ich mit der Veröffentlichung des Zwischenkaps wohl das richtige getan habe. Ich hoffe, es bleibt spannend!  
  
@Pearl: Höhö... ich hab mich angemeldet und unter dem Namen gleich meine Reviews geschrieben. Deswegen... na ja. Vielen Dank für dein Review. Hat mich sehr gefreut, dass du das so siehst!   
  
@krissy: Besser spät als nie! Ich freue mich sehr über dein Review! Ich vermute mal, der Kuhhandel oder Vorschlag, um den es sich hier dreht ist noch immer ein wenig unklar... man könnte schon dahinter kommen, aber es wird nicht jeder verstehen, was Sache ist. Im Nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann aber ganz bestimmt die Auflösung!! Will.... ja, Will ist aus der Geschichte einfach nicht rauszureißen... Seine genauere Bedeutung weiß ich auch noch nicht. Das ist abhängig von vielen Faktoren. Mal sehen!   
  
@Azrael: noch mal. *g* Danke für dein zweites Review! Hab den kleinen Zack eigentlich auch lieb gewonnen, aber nu is er tot. *snif* Freut mich, dass es dir trotzdem gefallen hat.  
  
@Choko: *freu* Ein neues Gesicht! Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Die Fortsetzung ist nun also hier und ich hoffe, die Story gefällt dir noch immer!! Jepp.... Prüfungen waren ok. Hab zwar eine ned geschafft, aber egal. *g* Empfiehl meine Story weiter... *fishing for reader* :o) Ne, freu mich über jeden neuen Leser! Vielen Dank also noch mal!!   
  



	19. Einschub: Charakterstudie über Will Turn...

Einschub: Der Fall „Will Turner" 

Da es immer wieder zu Fragen und Unstimmigkeiten bezüglich meiner Darstellung von Wills Charakter kommt und ich mir wohl mittlerweile so ziemlich jeden Will Turner – Fan bzw. Sympathisanten  zum Feind gemacht habe, hier nun also: mein Blickwinkel bezüglich Will Turner... oder: Warum ist Will ein durchgeknallter Idiot? 

Um das mal noch vorweg zu nehmen: Das ist nicht DER Will Turner schlechthin; will heißen: ich hab den Knaben bekanntlich nicht erfunden, er stammt nicht aus meiner Feder, sondern den hat jemand anderes verbrochen.  Ich habe mir lediglich die Freiheit genommen, den Kerl mal unter die Lupe zu nehmen und zu interpretieren, wie er sich verhalten/entwickeln könnte, wenn man es denn so und so auslegt, was in seiner Vergangenheit alles vorfiel. Also: nur weil ich ihn so interpretiere, muss es nicht richtig sein und niemand soll jetzt diese Ansicht übernehmen, ich will es euch lediglich erklären, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. 

William Turner verlässt seine Frau und seinen kleinen Sohn, als dieser etwa 2 Jahre alt ist.   
-- Will wächst ohne Vater auf und ich bezweifle, dass er je einen wirklichen Grund für das Verschwinden seines Vaters bekommen hat   
== Folge: die Ungewissheit und die Frage nach dem Warum quälen Will während seines gesamten jungen Lebens. während des gesamten Filmes redet Will nie von einer anderen Vaterfigur   
-- Ich interpretiere hier, dass seine Mutter nicht neu geheiratet hat und es keinen Mann in Wills Kindheit gab, der ihm den Vater ersetzt hätte   
== Psychologisch gesehen kommt es hier zu einem Konflikt, da Will nie die Möglichkeit hatte, die Rolle, die er als Erwachsener darzustellen hat (Mann und Vater) kennen zu lernen und zuzuordnen, ihm fehlt die männliche Bezugsperson. (schönen Gruß vom alten Freud!) Im Alter von etwa 14 Jahren verlässt Will seine Heimat und macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem Vater   
-- 14 ist kein gutes Alter, um auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, er muss vermutlich hart arbeiten, um auf ein Schiff zu kommen, der Gedanke an seinen Vater treibt ihn weiter   
== Will hat eine schwere Kindheit und ist mit 14 bereits ein junger Erwachsener, was eindeutig zu früh ist. Er befindet sich auf einem Schiff, das von Piraten angegriffen wird und kommt dabei beinahe ums Leben   
-- er verliert alles, was er bis dahin hatte und beinahe auch sein Leben   
== schweres Kindheitstrauma. Will kommt nach Port Royal, beginnt die Lehre als Schmied, seine Leistungen werden nicht anerkannt und alles, was er schafft, wird dem besoffenen Mr. Brown zugeschrieben   
-- schwerer Stand in der Gesellschaft, da er trotz harter Arbeit keine Anerkennung erhält, der Mensch strebt jedoch von seinem Wesen aus nach Anerkennung   
== Hass auf Mr. Brown und Hass auf die Gesellschaft entwickeln sich mit der Zeit, Unzufriedenheit mit seinem Leben und zugleich die Gewissheit, nichts ändern zu können, arbeiten 8 Jahre lang in ihm. Will ist in die Tochter des Gouverneurs verliebt   
-- Die Frau ist einige Nummern zu groß (Gesellschaftlicher Stand: Will hat keine Chance!). Da er keine Identifikationsmöglichkeit mit seiner Rolle als Mann hat (fehlender Vater), ist er unsicher und schüchtern, er sieht sie oft, kann sie aber doch nicht haben   
== das Gefühl unfähig zu sein, welches ihm sein Stand in der Gesellschaft bereits suggeriert, wird noch verstärkt Er freundet sich - zweckmäßig - mit einem Piraten an   
-- Wills Weltbild - Alle Piraten sind böse - Wird durch die Bekanntschaft mit Jack und das Betragen Norringtons zerstört und er muss lernen, dass es nicht nur gut und schlecht gibt   
== Die Möglichkeit, sein Umfeld innerhalb seines Weltbildes einzuschätzen und sich rasch sein eigenes Bild von den Personen, die ihm begegnen zu machen, wird ihm im Alter von rund 22 Jahren genommen und er muss lernen, sich neu zu orientieren. Jack verschwindet wieder   
-- Am ende des Filmes verschwindet Jack und Will steht wieder alleine (ja, er hat Elizabeth) die Vaterfigur, die der junge William in dem älteren und erfahreneren Jack Sparrow gefunden zu haben glaubte, ist nun plötzlich wieder weg   
== Erneut steht Will ohne männliche Bezugsperson da und hat zugleich einen Freund (wie mir im Film scheint, auch noch den einzigen Freund) verloren. 

  
Hier kann man nun in zwei verschiedene Richtungen interpretieren: 

**_1.) Positiv:_**   
Will ist es gewohnt, auf sich gestellt zu sein und er kommt problemlos damit zurecht, weiter kann man sagen, dass er einen starken Charakter hat. Wenn Will ein Ziel hat, dann verfolgt er dieses unnachgiebig. (Diese Annahme beruht darauf, dass er sich alleine auf den Weg macht, um seinen Vater zu finden und darauf, dass er der einzige ist, der wirklich aktiv zur Rettung Elizabeths schreitet)

**_2.) Negativ:_**   
Will hatte einen schweren Start und allgemein hatte er es alles andere als leicht, doch gerade deswegen ist er unsicher in allem was er tut. Die löbliche Absicht, Elizabeth zu retten, könnte man entkräften, indem man hineinmischt, dass er sich wenigstens dadurch endlich Anerkennung erhofft. Gerade weil er es in seinem bisherigen Leben nicht leicht hatte, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich zu einem selbstsicheren und starken Charakter entwickelt. 

(unschwer zu erkennen, dass ich Interpretation Nummer 2 gewählt habe, oder?!)

  
**Damit aber noch nicht genug, denn hier beginnt nun meine persönliche Version der weiteren Geschehnisse:**

Will und Elizabeth sind miteinander glücklich   
-- Vorübergehend hat Will einen Platz in der Gesellschaft und es scheint, als hätte er zumindest ein Ziel erreicht   
== Nach Jahren im Schatten, scheint Will nun endlich glücklich zu sein. Das Glück wird jäh zerstört, als Norrington sich einmischt und Will sowohl die Frau als auch den gesellschaftlichen Stand raubt (Alles beschrieben im Kapitel 2; Port Royal)   
-- Will ist wütend auf sich selbst, weil er auf Norrington hereingefallen ist und weil er Jacks Vorschlag, mit ihm zu kommen abgelehnt hat, wütend auf Norrington, weil dieser so hinterhältig ist, er ist verzweifelt, weil er der gesamten Situation völlig ohnmächtig gegenübersteht   
== Depressivität stellt sich ein, Will gibt am Ende auf. Schwere Psychische Belastung, zu der nun auch noch physische Belastung hinzukommt   
-- physische Sanktionen, sobald Will in Elizabeths Nähe gesehen wird; Misshandlung durch Norringtons Männer und Norrington selbst, da Will als Dieb und wiederholter Verbrecher keinerlei Rechte mehr hat; der Knabe ist hoffnungslos unterernährt (war ja vorher schon nicht viel dran an ihm!)   
== Psychischer Druck, körperlich Ausgezehrtheit...; Schmerz sowohl physisch als auch psychisch werden zu Wills ständigen Begleitern. 

  
Gut, soweit mal zur Analyse. Ach ja. Zusätzlich unterstelle ich Will noch, dass er ein wenig sauer auf Jack ist. Warum ich das nun wieder behaupte? Jack stellt für Will meiner Meinung nach nicht nur einen Freund, sondern auch einen Vater dar. Und dieser wichtige Mensch ist gegangen. Will war auf sich gestellt und kam mit der Situation nicht zurecht, doch der Mensch, von dem er sich Hilfe erwartet hatte, der Mensch, auf dessen Eingreifen er insgeheim gehofft und vertraut hat, lässt sich 2 Jahre Zeit, ehe er sich blicken lässt. Naja, wie würdet ihr euch da fühlen? Enttäuscht, einsam, zurückgelassen und ein wenig wütend, denke ich mal.  
Natürlich werdet ihr jetzt sagen: so wie das in der Story geschildert wurde, war es ja wohl Wills eigene Entscheidung in Port Royal zu bleiben – war es auch – aber nach allem, was geschehen ist, müsst ihr doch zugeben: so ganz Knigge in der Birne kann der Knabe doch eigentlich nicht mehr sein, oder?! 

**G R O ß E S . ****F A Z I T:**  
Zum Zeitpunkt meiner Geschichte mag Will etwa 24 Jahre alt sein, zumindest beträgt sein kalendarisches Alter etwa 24 Jahre, in seiner Entwicklung siedle ich den Knaben aber etwas weiter hinten an. Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass er völlig zurückgeblieben und ein kompletter Idiot ist, nein. Ich möchte nur aufzeigen, dass Will noch viel zu lernen hat, er handelt und denkt manchmal noch wie ein Jugendlicher oder ein Kind.   
Des weiteren wäre Wills geistiger und emotionaler Zustand nach all diesen Vorkommnissen, die ich in schöner Detailarbeit für euch noch einmal herausgeschrieben habe (siehe oben) wohl als eher labil zu bezeichnen, als er dann auch noch in einer Zelle im Bauch eines Schiffes hockt, auf dem Weg zum Galgen, von einem Piraten als Mörder beschimpft wird und erkennt, dass er unter - wenn auch reichlich verdrehten - Umständen auch mit für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich gemacht werden könnte, klinkt er aus. 

Hierbei handelt es sich schlicht und ergreifend um eine verdrehte Wahrnehmung der Tatsachen, hervorgerufen durch einen emotional labilen Zustand, der wiederum durch traumatische Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit verursacht wurde. (Boah, kann ich gestochen daherlabern! *g*)

Der Zustand ist jedoch vorübergehend und Will befreit Jack dann, weil er erkennt, dass er Mist gebaut hat. Weshalb er den Piraten jedoch fortschickt und ihm den Tod androht, sollte Jack je zurückkommen, liegt ganz einfach daran, dass Will weitere Schmerzen vermeiden möchte.   
Was ich damit nun wieder meine?? Nun, es ist wohl eine Tatsache, dass die Menschen, die man am meisten mag und die einem wirklich nahe stehen, auch diejenigen sind, die einem am meisten verletzen können. Es ist weit schlimmer, wenn ein Mensch stirbt, den man sehr gerne mag, als wenn ein Mensch stirbt, den man halt irgendwann mal getroffen hat, jedoch nicht genauer kannte. Meistens sind es auch die Menschen, die man liebt, die einen mit einigen groben Worten schwer verletzen können, weil man sich das dann viel eher zu Herzen nimmt, als würde einen jemand beleidigen, mit dem man sowieso nichts anfangen kann.   
Die Erkenntnis, dass Nähe schmerzt, bringt Will nun also dazu, Nähe zu vermeiden. Deshalb schickt er Jack fort (Elizabeth ist ja schon fort, da er sie für tot hält).   
Und um dem noch eben entgegenzuwirken: NEIN!! Das läuft nicht auf eine Will/Jack - Slash-Story hinaus. Davon gibt es schon genügend. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern ist Liebe in freundschaftlichen bis familiären Sinne (hey, ich liebe meine Mum auch, bin deswegen aber nicht lesbisch, oder?!), da Will in Jack eine Vaterfigur sieht und Jack sich um den "Welpen" oder den "Junior" wie ich ihn hier bezeichne annimmt, also ihn in gewisser Hinsicht auch als Sohn sieht. 

  
Ich weiß, die Will Turner - Fans unter euch werden mich noch immer hassen, oder jetzt erst recht, keine Ahnung. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass die Charakterisierung und Handlungs- und Denkweise des jungen Mannes einigermaßen darstellen und erklären konnte, also einigermaßen klarstellen konnte, dass ich nicht völlig ohne nachzudenken einen ziemlich ungewohnten Will Turner herausgearbeitet habe, sondern dahinter tatsächlich einige Überlegungen stecken. 

So. Zu guter Letzt hoffe ich jetzt, ich habe euch nicht den Wind aus den Segeln genommen und ihr lest trotzdem noch weiter und findet die Angelegenheit immer noch spannend, wenn ich auch schon einige weitere Entwicklungen durchblitzen lassen musste, um meine Erklärungen abzurunden. 

So. An dieser Stelle möchte ich gleich mal darum bitten, mich bitte mit weichen Dingen zu bewerfen und den Balken, an den ihr mich jetzt vielleicht knüpfen möchtet, vorher anzusägen. Ich habe schon einmal gesagt, dass das hier nicht richtig sein muss, es ist meine ganz eigen-persönlich-private Interpretation und keiner muss mich dafür lieben, aber hassen sollt ihr mich auch nicht. *snif* Gerne bin ich zu Kommentar-Austausch oder Mail-Diskussionen bereit, wenn ihr noch Fragen, Anmerkungen, Kommentare oder sonstiges habt.

Gut.... Damit höre ich nun aber endgültig auf, herumzulabern. Entschuldige mich dafür, dass es so viel zu lesen ist, doch habe ich wirklich versucht, mich kurz zu fassen (war halt noch nie meine Stärke!!) und verbleibe vorerst schweigend, 

Eure Amancham


	20. Hunter and Hunted

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13** (grade noch?!)  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
In Kap 15 war von einem Handel die Rede und 14 Seiten lang habe ich mich in Kapitel 16 auf diesen Kuhhandel bezogen, von dem nur Jack und ich wussten. *g* Viele von euch werden gewiss schon einen Verdacht haben, die Sache ist eigentlich durchschaubar! Jetzt also folgt die Auflösung in einem Kapitel, das gespickt ist von wirren Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Schmerz und... Liebe. (achtung, Kitschalarm!) Freue mich über jedes Review, also bitte lasst mich nicht verhungern! *liebguckt*  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 17**  
  


Fragende Blicke standen im Raum, die unausgesprochene Frage nach Jacks Plänen schwebte über den Piraten und doch getraute sich keiner, sich die Blöße zu geben und einzugestehen, dass er nicht verstanden hatte, worum es hier gerade ging. Doch noch andere Empfindungen waren in dem Raum zu spüren. Anspannung und Angst.   
Jack blickte vom einen zum anderen. Schließlich nahm er sich einen Apfel aus der Schale am Tisch und setzte sich gemütlich in seinen Stuhl. Die Füße legte er auf der Tischplatte ab und biss herzhaft in das Obst. Mit vollen Backen meinte er schließlich: „Wir machen Jagd auf die Greyhound." Pures Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf den Gesichtern aller Anwesenden.   
  
„WAS?" „Captain, das ist Selbstmord!"   
„Bist du völlig übergeschnappt, Jack?"   
„Hast du den Verstand verloren?"   
„Hast du dir das auch nur annähernd überlegt?"   
„Schon mal an die Folgen dieser Jagd gedacht?"   
„Wie sollen wir das denn anstellen?"   
„Das ist doch völlig verrückt!"   
  
Die Anwesenden Personen – außer Jack – redeten wild durcheinander, während er selbst recht ruhig sitzen blieb und die Tiraden über sich ergehen ließ, ohne einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Schließlich legte er den Apfel weg und stand wieder auf. Mit einer gebieterischen Geste machte er den anderen klar, dass sie nun zu schweigen hatten.   
„Die Frage...", fing der Kapitän der Black Pearl schließlich mit fester Stimme an, „...ist nicht, ob ich noch bei Sinnen bin oder nicht; oder ob ich lebensmüde bin, oder nicht; oder ob ich über die Bedeutung nachgedacht habe, oder nicht.... Die Frage ist einzig und allein: Was könnt ihr tun und was nicht?" Elizabeth musste schmunzeln, denn Will hatte ihr einst von einem ähnlichen Gespräch zwischen ihm und Jack erzählt. Diese Frage schien Jack gerne zu stellen.   
„Die Frage ist, ob ihr mir genug vertrauen könnt, dass ihr unter meinem Kommando auf dieses Abenteuer mitgeht oder nicht. Die Frage ist, ob ihr den Mut aufbringen könnt, dieses Abenteuer mitzumachen, oder ob ihr das nicht könnt. Klar soweit?" Jack blickte jeden der Anwesenden an.   
„Ich persönlich, kann euch alle Kiel hohlen lassen, bis ihr euch bereit erklärt, mitzusegeln, wobei ich euch dann wohl nicht vertrauen sollte, aber ich kann nicht alleine ausziehen und dieses Abenteuer bestehen. Es liegt an euch, Leute. An euch und an euren Freunden. Ich befehle es euch nicht. Diese Entscheidung stelle ich euch frei. Entscheidet euch für dieses Abenteuer, oder dagegen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Entscheidet euch für mich, oder gegen mich." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Jack den Raum und ging an Deck. Anamaria, Elizabeth und die vier Männer blieben zurück und starrten sich gegenseitig an.   
  
„Er benötigt jemanden, der einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt!", meinte nach kurzem der erste Maat der Pearl und mit einem Schulterzucken und einem halbherzigen Lächeln nickte Hitch den anderen zu und ging an Deck.   
„Was wäre Jack ohne eine Frau an seiner Seite?!", erklärte Anamaria bestimmt und mit einem knappen, „Wer will schon alt und grau werden?", verließ auch sie die Kapitänskajüte.   
„Ich kann meinen Captain nicht in Stich lassen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mich dem Verrückten anschließen muss.... Wenn Anamaria geht, bin ich auch dabei!" Und mit diesen Worten und einem kleinen Seufzen verließ auch Curtis die kleine Runde der anderen Leute.   
„Es bringt Unglück, eine Frau an Bord zu haben, oder gar mit einer Frau als Captain zu segeln...", murrte Gibbs schließlich. „Ich kann Jack nicht alleine lassen, muss bei ihm sein und auf ihn aufpassen! Ich gehe mit, auch wenn das mein letztes Abenteuer sein könnte." Gibbs nahm noch einmal einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und mit einem leichten Grinsen ging er an Elizabeth vorbei nach draußen.   
„Ich kann nichts dagegen tun,…", grinste Hank nun, „dass ich ein dummer Kerl und ein verdammter Abenteurer bin. Ich könnte nicht hier zurückbleiben mit dem Wissen, dass die anderen ein Abenteuer bestehen, ich hätte ewig das Gefühl, dass mir etwas fehlt... also was soll's, ich hatte nie vor, eine Familie zu gründen und ein Häuschen zu bauen." Und damit verließ auch er den Raum.   
Nun stand nur noch Elizabeth im Raum. Sie verstand nicht so ganz, was Jack damit gemeint hatte, er wolle die Greyhound jagen. Aber eigentlich war ihr das egal. Sie würde nicht hier bleiben und Däumchen drehen! Entschlossenen Schrittes ging auch sie an Deck.   
  
Jack stand dort und blickte sich interessiert um. Die Mannschaft war mittlerweile versammelt, auch der Grossteil von Anamarias Leuten war schon an Bord gekommen und selbstredend hatten sie auch alle mitbekommen, dass Jack ein Abenteuer plante. Nun hatten sich fast alle um Jack und die fünf aus der Kajüte gedrängt und bestürmten die beiden Kapitäne mit Fragen. Schließlich wurde es Jack zu dumm und er hob die Hand, um die Piraten zum Schweigen zu bringen.   
„Na schön, ihr Landratten dann hört zu und stellt keine Fragen, bis ich fertig bin!", erklärte er in lautem und gebieterischem Tonfall. Ein Nicken und schwaches Murmeln brandete kurz durch die Reihen der Piraten.   
„Was ich hier vorhabe, ist womöglich das letzte Abenteuer für mich und die Pearl. Es ist nicht gesagt, dass irgendjemand, der daran teilnimmt, auch wieder zurückkehrt. Wer unter euch also nicht lebensmüde ist, der sollte gleich hier und jetzt von Bord gehen." Niemand rührte sich. Jack marschierte in dem engen Kreis, den die anderen Piraten um ihn herum gebildet hatten umher und gestikulierte zu seiner kleinen Ansprache herum.   
„Ich möchte euch nicht belügen. Es gibt vermutlich keinen Lohn für unser kleines Abenteuer. Gold und Schätze könnt ihr euch nicht davon erhoffen.", fuhr Jack fort. „Allenfalls die Gewissheit, großes geleistet zu haben und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht...." Jack hielt inne und blickte sich um „... ein bisschen Schmuck. Der einzige, der hieraus Profit schlagen wird, bin ich, deshalb erhebe ich keinen Anspruch auf eventuelle Wertgegenstände." Ein erstes Murren ging durch die Reihen, da die Leute zum Großteil noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer hatten, wovon Jack da redete. „Einigen unter euch könnte dieses Abenteuer aber auch große Genugtuung verschaffen.", griente Jack nun.   
„Captain, worum geht es hier eigentlich?", murrte nun einer der Männer. Jack drehte sich zu dem Mann um und kam auf ihn zu. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sein Gesicht vom Gesicht des anderen.   
„Hatte ich euch nicht gebeten, die Klappe zu halten?", säuselte er freundlich.   
„Aye, Captain", antwortete der Mann und schluckte merklich. Er wagte nicht, vor Jack zurückzuweichen, doch unbedingt angenehm war es ihm auch nicht, dass der Mann ihm so nah aufrückte.   
„Aye!", flötete Jack nun ebenfalls „Verstanden habt ihr das natürlich alle, dass ihr schweigen sollt, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man den Anweisungen des Captains Folge leisten muss, nicht wahr?" Doch es folgte keine Antwort auf Jacks provokative Frage. „Auf diese Weise und mit dieser Moral werden wir dieses kleine Abenteuerchen nicht überleben, Pirat! Wenn wir draußen sind, in den Weiten des unbarmherzigen Meeres, gepeitscht vom Sturm, geschaukelt von wilden Wellen, dann werden wir beim kleinsten Fehler draufgehen, zumal wir ein schwieriges Ziel vor Augen haben." Der Pirat öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch er schwieg. Braune Augen, schwarz umrandet, tiefgründig, bohrten sich in seine Augen. „Ah? Irgendwelche Kommentare?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.   
Mit einem „Gut" entfernte sich Jack wieder von dem Piraten und ging zurück in die Mitte. Der andere atmete erleichtert auf. „Wo war ich noch gleich?", sinnierte Jack vor sich hin, doch keiner wagte den Mund aufzumachen. „Ah! Ich weiß.", meinte er schließlich mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen in die Runde. „Genugtuung! Nun gut, wie ich schon sagte, keiner muss mitkommen, jedem steht es frei, zu gehen, ich habe ein Ziel vor Augen und dieses werde ich erreichen, außer ich gehe dabei drauf. Und nun, ohne lange Umschweife...." Jack marschierte zum Rand des kleinen Kreises und die Leute gingen langsam auseinander, so dass er den Kreis verlassen und an die Rehling treten konnte. Dort drehte sich Jack wieder um und blickte seine Leute an, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen und ein gefährliches Blitzen in den Augen. Schließlich erhob er erneut die Stimme und breitete die Arme in einer freundlichen Geste weit aus.   
„Ich heiße alle Anwesenden herzlich willkommen in diesem kleinen Spektakel mit dem klangvollen Namen ‚Jäger und Gejagter' und ehe wir beginnen, darf ich die Hauptfiguren vorstellen." Die Umstehenden tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Verrückt war Jack schon immer gewesen, unkonventionell war sein zweiter Name, aber das hier übertraf sämtliche bisherigen Darbietungen des Kapitäns bei weitem. Jack ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren. „In der Rolle des Jägers präsentiere ich die Piratenflotte ‚Vergeltung', angeführt von der stolzen Black Pearl..." Jack wies mit einer Hand in Richtung der schwarzen Segel. „... unter dem Kommando des gewieften und berühmt-berüchtigten Captain Jack Sparrow!"   
Grinsend stoppte Jack und blickte amüsiert in die Runde. „Seite an Seite mit der ebenso schönen wie gefährlichen Anamaria, Captain der Broken Heart...." Sein Tonfall schlug von verschwörerisch um in Plauderton, als er großzügig anbot: „Nebenrollen stehen noch aus und werden ab sofort an Schiffe und Captains vergeben."   
Anamaria wusste nicht recht, ob sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen oder wütend auf Jack sein sollte. Auf jeden Fall konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wie sie den Mann beobachtete, der wie ein Gaukler, welcher gerade sein Stück in hoch erlauchter Runde anpries, an der Rehling entlangmarschierte und wild gestikulierend scheinbar eine Ware feilbot.   
„Und nun...", fuhr der Pirat fort, „präsentiere ich ihnen den Gegenspieler der Flotte, ein Jäger, degradiert zum Gejagten, ein Alptraum, wie man ihn nicht einmal seinen ärgsten Feinden wünschen würde,..." Jacks Tonfall war drohend und Anamaria konnte nicht umhin, ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab, wenn sie daran dachte wen oder besser gesagt, WAS Jack hier gerade zum Gejagten degradierte.   
„... Naja, doch… seinen ärgsten Feinden vielleicht schon.", schmunzelte er nun im Selbstgespräch. Ein kurzes Raunen ging durch die Mannschaft, Ungeduld machte sich breit. „Ich präsentiere in der Rolle des Gejagten: Duncan Blackrose,...", erklärte Jack nun bestimmt, was ihm jedoch nur fragende Blicke von der Mannschaft einbrachte. Jack schmunzelte ein wenig, ehe er schließlich erneut ansetzte: „In der Rolle des Gejagten: Die Greyhound!", mit diesen Worten wies er hinaus aufs Meer zu dem Durchlass zwischen den Klippen, der auf die offene See führte.   
Entsetztes Aufraunen war zu vernehmen und die meisten Männer wichen einen Schritt zurück, so als wäre Jack selbst das verhasste Schiff.   
„Eure Entscheidung, ob ihr in die Piratenflotte eintreten wollt oder nicht." Jack zuckte die Schultern, als wäre es ihm tatsächlich egal, doch Anamaria wusste, dass es ihm lieb wäre, würde die gesamte Mannschaft mitkommen. Sie sah es in seinen Augen. „Ich gehe jetzt von Bord, ein Bierchen trinken. Irgendeine Spelunke wird ja wohl den Angriff überstanden haben, nicht wahr?", griente er und abermals blitzten seine Goldzähne im Sonnenlicht. „Wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich hier nur noch die Leute sehen, die mitkommen. Alle anderen gehen von Bord." Bestimmter Tonfall, gebieterische Miene. Kein Zweifel, Jack meinte es ernst.   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte Jack quer über Deck, durch die Gruppe der verblüfften Männer hindurch und runter vom Schiff. Binnen weniger Minuten war er im geschäftigen Treiben Tortugas untergetaucht und ließ einen Haufen irritierter und ratloser Piraten zurück.   
  
„Ihr habt den Captain gehört! Also entscheidet euch und nehmt euren Platz ein. An Bord, oder in Tortuga, das liegt bei euch.", wandte sich Anamaria nun an die versammelte Gruppe. „Ich muss jetzt hinüber zur Heart, denn dort warten auch noch ein paar Männer auf ihre Befehle. Was Jack gesagt hat, gilt auch für die Heart und mich. Wer mitkommen will, ist herzlich an Bord willkommen, alle anderen suchen sich lieber schnell ein gemütliches Zimmerchen in einer Gaststätte." Damit verließ auch Anamaria das Schiff.   
Sogleich brandete Murmeln und Raunen auf. Die Männer fingen an, miteinander zu debattieren, um ihre Entscheidungen zu treffen.   
  
„Das ist doch wohl der reine Selbstmord! Soll sich umbringen, wer will, aber ich mach das nicht mit!"   
„Der Captain hat bestimmt einen Plan, er hat immer einen Plan! Er stürzt sich nicht kopflos ins Abenteuer."   
„Wir haben schon so viele Abenteuer überlebt... ich werde dieses nicht auslassen."   
„Was springt für uns dabei raus, hm? Nichts! Das hat er doch selbst gesagt. Ohne Profit geh ich nicht mit."   
  
Elizabeth stand in Mitten der Piraten und lauschte den Gesprächsfetzen. Wie viele würden wohl bleiben? Wie groß war das Vertrauen, dass die Mannschaft in ihren Kapitän setzte? Abermals glitt ihr Blick hinauf zu den Bäumen, die oberhalb der Stadt auf den Hängen thronten und gedankenverloren starrte sie in die Ferne. Vertrauen in den Kapitän...   
Eine Hand auf der Schulter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.   
Erschrocken wandte sie sich um und blickte direkt in die freundlichen, hellgrünen Augen von Hank. „Was steht ihr hier so verloren herum, Miss Swann?", meinte er und lächelte sie an. Elizabeth lächelte zurück und schüttelte dann tadelnd den Kopf.   
„Ich dachte über das ‚Miss Swann' wären wir längst hinweg gekommen?", fragte sie mit tadelndem Unterton. „Aber zu deiner Frage: Ich höre mich ein bisschen um, was die Leute nach Jacks kleiner Darbietung zu tun gedenken." Der Mann zuckte die Schultern.   
„Kann noch alles passieren. Es können noch alle abhauen, es können sich alle hinhocken und auf Jacks Rückkehr warten, es kann zu Handgreiflichkeiten und Meinungsverschiedenheiten kommen, sie können sich noch gegenseitig von Deck schubsen… Die Entscheidung wird letztlich für viele erst dann gefallen sein, wenn Jack seinen Hintern wieder an Deck schwingt. Hier zu stehen und zuzuhören bringt wirklich überhaupt nichts. Wollen wir nicht lieber auch ein Bierchen trinken? Oder ein Glas Rum?" Er lächelte sie anzüglich an, doch Elizabeth bemerkte seinen Blick nicht, denn sie hatte gerade eben den Kopf abgewandt um einer kleinen „körperlichen Diskussion" zuzusehen.   
Die junge Frau nickte schließlich und gemeinsam gingen sie von Bord und hinein in die Stadt, auf der Suche nach dem nächstbesten Wirtshaus. „Hat Jack denn eigentlich eine Chance? Die Reaktionen der Mannschaft sah nicht so ganz danach aus, als würde sich irgendwer Hoffnungen machen, diese Greyhound zu finden.", wandte Elizabeth schließlich an ihren Begleiter.   
„Pssst!", fuhr Hank sie sogleich an und blickte sich hektisch um. „Nageln wir doch die Nachricht gleich an jede Wirtshaustüre!", brauste der Mann auf. Elizabeth verstand nicht so recht, was los war und blickte ihn nur erschrocken an. Er seufzte. „Hör zu, Elizabeth. Das Schiff ist gefährlich, es ist schlimmer als alles was du je gehört haben könntest. Schlimmer als die Black Pearl, als Barbossa dort das Kommando führte und mit seiner verfluchten Bande die Meere unsicher machte, raubte und plünderte. Und die waren wahrlich schon schlimm genug!", erklärte er nun leise. Elizabeth lachte auf.   
„Ha! Und das erzählst du mir!", murrte sie finster und schenkte Hank einen Blick, als würde SIE jetzt gleich anfangen zu rauben und zu plündern. Der Pirat hielt kurz inne, fuhr jedoch dann unbeirrt fort.   
„Meines Wissens hat niemand, der je eine Begegnung mit diesem Schiff hatte, diese auch überlebt. Der Name Greyhound verbreitet Angst und Schrecken unter den wackersten Piraten und niemand redet laut über sie. Und wenn dir unser Leben lieb ist, wirst du vor allem nicht laut sagen, dass Jack dieses Monstrum, diesen verdammten Alptraum auch noch jagen will. Hast du mich verstanden?" Elizabeth nickte nur. „Gut. Zu deiner Frage: Ich glaube eher, dass niemand dieses Schiff wirklich finden WILL! Dennoch bin ich ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass Jack sich schon etwas ausgedacht hat. Gehen wir hier rein!", wechselte er nun plötzlich das Thema. Elizabeth nickte und folgte ihm in das Wirtshaus. Doch ihre Gedanken schweiften ruhelos umher. Was veranlasste Jack nun wieder zu solch einer wahnwitzigen Aktion?   
  


~*~

  
Gedankenverloren starrten braune Augen auf die trübe Füllung eines massiven Kruges, wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sich eine zittrige Hand auf das gefüllte Gefäß zu, unsicher griffen die Finger nach dem Henkel, unter großer Anstrengung führte die Hand den Krug zum Mund, Lippen schlossen sich zögernd um den Rand des Behälters.   
Jack schloss die Augen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Diese Unsicherheit musste er loswerden, die Angst abschütteln. Die Crew durfte es nicht sehen, dass der Captain selbst sich vor dem geplanten Abenteuer fürchtete. Furcht! Er fürchtete sich nicht. Nicht mehr!   
Die Hand sank rasch herab, der Krug prallte heftig auf dem Holz des Tisches auf, Bier schwappte über seine Finger. Jack stützte den linken Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und starrte weiterhin in sein Bier, in dem sinnlosen Bemühen, seine Gedanken beisammen zu halten, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Jetzt zu lenken und nicht über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken – oder über die Zukunft, die vielleicht vor ihnen liegen mochte. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wie der Pirat wusste.   
  


~*~

  
Jack kauerte auf dem Boden. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Tränen der Trauer, Tränen der Angst, Tränen der Wut, Tränen des Schmerzes. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich vor der kühlen Luft zu schützen schlang der Junge die Arme eng um den Körper, doch es half nichts. Er fröstelte. Der dreckige Boden war klamm und die Kälte kroch durch seine ungeschützte Haut.   
Sie wollten ihn demütigen, deshalb hatten sie ihm die Kleidung genommen. Sie wollten ihm seine Kraft rauben, deshalb musste er Tag für Tag hart arbeiten. Sie wollten seinen freien Geist zähmen, deshalb peitschten sie ihn aus und schlugen ihn. Sie wollten seinen Willen brechen, deshalb vergewaltigten sie ihn. SIE, die Piraten, wollten ihn zähmen wie einen räudigen Straßenköter, doch Jack würde nicht aufgeben. Niemals.   
Wieder einmal hörte er, wie die Luke geöffnet wurde. Rasch rappelte sich der Gefangene auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und harrte der Dinge, die kommen würden. Egal was sie ihm antaten… sehr viel schlimmer konnte es doch eigentlich nicht mehr werden! Irgendwann, irgendwie, würde er ihren Klauen entkommen, soviel stand für den Jungen fest.   
  
Deck schrubben gehörte mittlerweile zu seinen täglichen Aufgaben und das Deck war groß! Jack konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie es den Piraten gelingen konnte, jeden Tag so viel Dreck zu machen, als hätte er das Deck schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr geputzt. Kopfschüttelnd kniete er sich nieder und begann seine Arbeit.   
Dabei war er sich der lüsternen Blicke der Besatzung durchaus bewusst, doch konnte er ohnehin nichts dagegen tun. Er würde so lange nackt herum laufen müssen, bis sie ihm doch wieder Kleidung gaben, oder bis er sich welche besorgen konnte.   
Jack hatte keine Angst vor ihren Blicken, denn hier oben war er sicher vor den begierigen Fingern der Männer. Noch nie hatte es einer gewagt, sich auf dem offenen Deck an dem Jungen zu vergreifen. Viel lieber kamen sie hinunter in die Dunkelheit der Verließe und dann waren es nie mehr als zwei Männer. Sie wollten sich nicht von allen Kameraden dabei zusehen lassen, wie sie ihrer Lust frönten.   
Jack musste unwillkürlich grinsen, obgleich es wahrlich keinen Grund dazu gab. Ob es ihnen wohl doch reichlich peinlich war, dass sie es mit einem Jungen trieben? Er wusste genau, wann welcher der Männer ihn aufsuchte, er wusste, wer wie oft zu ihm kam und wer es heimlich tat. Das Gefühl von Macht beschlich den Prügelknaben der Piraten, denn er war der einzige, der wusste, dass einige von ihnen von Frauen schon gar nichts mehr hielten und ihnen der Hintern eines Knaben um ein vielfaches lieber war. Er war der einzige, der wusste was die Männer erregte, jeden einzelnen von ihnen.   
Jack richtete sich auf, um ein Stück weiter zu gehen und den nächsten Teil der dunklen Planken zu putzen, als er einen Ruf vernahm, gefolgt von hämischem Lachen. Irritiert wandte er sich um und sah von links irgendetwas auf sich zukommen. Doch jegliche Reaktion kam zu spät. Ein harter Gegenstand traf ihn am Kopf, ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper, während sich seine Muskeln verkrampften und Jack kurz aufkeuchte.   
Einen Moment stand er noch an Deck, blickte in die teils überraschten, teils erschrockenen Gesichter der Mannschaft. Auf seiner linken Seite kroch etwas Warmes, Nasses seinen Hals entlang nach unten, er sah, die Lippen der Männer sich bewegen, doch er vernahm keinen Laut. Captain Blackrose trat in sein Blickfeld und sagte etwas, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.   
Jack wollte zurückweichen, doch stattdessen taumelte er heftig und ging schließlich zu Boden. Hart prallte sein misshandelter Körper auf nasse Planken, stechender Schmerz zum einen und dumpfes Pochen zum anderen wollten seinen Kopf zerschmettern. Dann umfing ihn tiefe Dunkelheit und selbst den Schmerz nahm er nicht mehr wahr.   
  


~*~

  
„Hier also steckt der große Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack zuckte zusammen und wollte gerade aufspringen, als er die Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und in das leicht besorgte Gesicht von Anamaria blickte.   
„Du solltest doch wohl an Bord sein!", murrte der Pirat. „Oder willst du jetzt doch lieber hier bleiben?" Anamaria lächelte ihn an und schüttelte knapp den Kopf.   
„Dummkopf!", meinte sie mit leicht tadelndem Unterton. „Ich habe dich gesucht. Wir müssen reden!", erklärte sie bestimmt und nahm den Hut ab.   
„Autsch!", machte Jack und verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn ihr Frauen mit so einem Satz kommt,…", nuschelte er schließlich und fuchtelte mit der Hand vor ihr herum. „…dann bedeutet das nichts Gutes!", erklärte Jack bestimmt und lehnte sich nach hinten, zum Zeichen, dass er dem „Gespräch" abgeneigt war. Anamaria schüttelte mit einem leichten Grinsen den Kopf und verdrehte dann die Augen.   
„Ganz wie ihr meint, Captain Jack Sparrow!", erwiderte die Frau. Sie legte die Kopfbedeckung zu Jacks Dreispitz auf den Tisch, halb über seinen Hut drüber. Das war eine symbolische Handlung, die noch aus der Zeit stammte, als sie zusammen gewesen waren. Diese Geste hatte eine Bedeutung gehabt. Sie sagte: Ich bin bei dir, ich gehöre zu dir und ich beschütze dich. Und eben das hatte Anamaria getan. Sie hatte ihm beigestanden und über seinen Schlaf gewacht, sie hatte ihn vor den Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit, vor den Alpträumen beschützt.   
Jack starrte die beiden Hüte an und einen Moment hielt er die Luft an. Hatte sie diese alte Geste bewusst hervorgekramt, oder hatte sie den Hut unbewusst genau so platziert? Langsam hob er den Blick zu ihrem dunkelhäutigen Gesicht und sah sie an. Sie hielt seinem forschenden Blick stand, mehr noch. Ihre Augen bestätigten die Geste. Jack schluckte leicht und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Was sollte das jetzt? Warum musste sie gerade jetzt die Vergangenheit wieder aufkochen? Gerade jetzt, als er so gar nicht an die Vergangenheit denken wollte, selbst nicht an die schönen Zeiten.   
„Worüber willst du reden?", fragte er schließlich, wich jedoch jedem weitern Blickkontakt aus und starrte wieder auf sein Bier. Der Stuhl an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches wurde zurückgezogen und sie setzte sich schräg gegenüber an die Kante des kleinen Holztisches. Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden, während Jack sein Bier betrachtete und Anamaria Jack betrachtete.   
„Ich würde über vieles reden wollen, doch dafür fehlt uns wohl die Zeit.", meinte sie schließlich. Jack reagierte nicht darauf. „Warum bist du nach Port Royal zurück geschwommen, Jack? Und warum willst du dieses verdammte Schiff jagen? Wer hatte die hirnrissige Idee dazu?" Noch immer reagierte Jack nicht auf ihre Fragen. „Ich will ein paar Antworten, Jack Sparrow!"   
„Captain!", murmelte Jack in seinen Bart hinein, ohne aufzublicken. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich ihr Blick in ihn hineinbohrte.   
„Jack!" Ihr Tonfall wurde eindringlich, beschwörend. „Rede endlich. Du musst einfach wieder einmal reden." Er seufzte schwer und hob endlich den Kopf.   
„Worüber reden?", fragte er leise. „Du weißt es doch. Ich brauche dir wohl nicht noch mal alles zu erzählen." Er nahm einen weiteren kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier.   
„Ja, Jack. Ich schon. Ich weiß es. Aber ich beobachte dich und was ich in letzter Zeit sehe, gefällt mir nicht. Das ist nicht der kämpferische Jack Sparrow, verzeih mir, Captain Jack Sparrow, den ich kenne. Was ich in letzter Zeit sehe, ist ein grüblerischer Mensch, der viel zu oft in Gedanken fest hängt und an dem das Leben scheinbar vorbeizieht. Ich weiß doch, wohin deine Gedanken wandern, wenn du mit glasigen Augen in die Leere starrst. Ich weiß, woran du denkst, wenn man dich dreimal ansprechen muss, um dich aus den Tiefen deiner Abwesenheit zurückzuholen. Warum diese Jagd, Jack? Erzähl mir, was du damit bezwecken willst."   
Sie hob die Hand und strich sanft über seine Wange. „Ich weiß davon.", flüsterte Anamaria abermals. Ihre schmalen Finger strichen einige Strähnen seines Haares zur Seite und ihre Hand legte sich sanft auf die linke Seite seines Kopfes. „Ich weiß davon.", wiederholte sie.   


~*~

  
Übelkeit war das erste, was Jack wahrnahm. Dann registrierte er pochende Kopfschmerzen. Alles drehte sich. Er glaubte, in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen, immer tiefer und immer tiefer, nirgends ein Halt, nirgendwo ein Ende des Falles. Er bemerkte das Zucken seiner Muskeln, das er nicht unter Kontrolle bekam. Das verzweifelte Zucken seiner Hände, die versuchten, seinen Fall zu stoppen, die krampfhafte Suche nach einem Halt.   
Das nächste, was er erkannte, war, dass er nicht mehr auf den Planken zu liegen schien, denn etwas weiches und warmes umhüllte ihn, doch vermochte Jack nicht zu sagen, wo er sich befand. Er vermochte nicht einmal zu sagen, ob er lag oder stand. Nein, er fiel! Immer weiter und weiter.   
Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr. Murmeln und Flüstern, so schien es ihm. Die Übelkeit verstärkte sich und noch immer herrschte Dunkelheit. Pochen und Rauschen übertönte die Worte, die gesprochen wurde.   
Langsam und unter höchster Anstrengung gelang es Jack schließlich, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. Er bemühte sich, das Gefühl des Fallens zu ignorieren, er versuchte alles auszublenden, was nicht zu dem Gespräch gehörte und unter höchster Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm sogar.   
  
„Den können wir vergessen! Nicht nur, dass er sicherlich eine Gehirnerschütterung hat, ich fürchte, sein Gleichgewichtssinn auf der linken Seite hat auch unter dem Schlag gelitten, wenn er ihn nicht sogar verloren hat. Das Beste wäre wirklich, den Knaben über die Planke zu schicken, denn zum Arbeiten taugt er jetzt wohl nichts mehr."   
Die Worte wurden von einem hämischen Lachen abgelöst.   
„Aber wir können ihn ja nicht mal über die Planke schicken, weil er nicht mehr laufen kann! Wir können ihn nur über die Planke tragen!"   
„Er hat also keine Chance mehr?", fragte eine emotionslose und kühle Stimme, definitiv die Stimme von Duncan Blackrose. Jack ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.   
„Ich weiß es nicht. So was ist mir bislang noch nicht untergekommen. Ich kenne mich mit den Folgen von Stichwunden und Schussverletzungen aus, ich weiß, wie man Gliedmaßen amputiert, aber ein kaputter Gleichgewichtssinn? Keine Ahnung, Captain. Wirklich nicht. Könnte sein, dass er sich daran gewöhnt und irgendwann merkt man das nicht mehr so stark, vielleicht muss er wieder lernen zu gehen, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung!"   
  
„Dann lasst es uns herausfinden!", mischte sich Jack in das Gespräch der Anwesenden ein. Er schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass es ein bisschen besser wurde. Das Gefühl, ins Bodenlose zu stürzen wurde etwas abgeschwächt, denn seine Augen erfassten seine Umgebung und sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er eben nicht fiel. Dennoch verschwand das Gefühl nicht ganz.   
„Sieh an. Euer kleiner Prügelknabe und Gespiele ist wach.", murrte der Captain, an die anderen Piraten gewandt. „Also: Schmeißen wir ihn über Bord, oder wollt ihr noch ein bisschen mit ihm spielen?" Die Piraten lachten.   
Jack biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er sagte in gerade diesem Moment seinem Leben den Kampf an. Er würde mit allen Mitteln dagegen kämpfen, dass sie ihn zu den Haien schmissen, er würde alles tun, um weiterzuleben und sein Leben zu bewältigen. Er war Jack!   
Sein Blick fiel auf ein Gemälde an der Wand und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wo er sich befand. Er lag im Bett des Kapitäns, in der Kapitänskajüte! Das Gemälde zeigte einen Vogel. Ein Vogel, der scheinbar verletzt war, denn er stürzte in die Tiefe. Ein eindrucksvolles und trauriges Bild, ein Bild, mit dem sich Jack gerade in diesem Moment sehr gut identifizieren konnte. Es war ein Sperling.   
Das Gemälde und der Vogel wurden in diesem Moment zu seinem Symbol, seinem Markenzeichen, seinem Namen! Jack Sparrow!   
  


~*~

  
„Jack!" Anamarias Stimme riss ihn erneut aus seinen Erinnerungen. „Genau das meine ich, Jack! Ich mache mir Sorgen. Sorgen um dich!" Jack sah sie lange Zeit an, dann hob er die Hand und legte sie über ihre Hand. Sanft drückte er ihre weiche, warme Hand an sein Gesicht, schmiegte sich in den vermeintlichen Schutz ihrer Nähe, so wie er es früher auch immer getan hatte.   
„Reden.", murmelte er schließlich. „Gut. Ich werde dir den Plan sagen, ich werde dir berichten, warum ich noch mal zurückgekehrt bin, ich werde dir erzählen, was mir ständig im Kopf herumspuckt. Aber nicht hier, Anamaria. Nicht inmitten der betrunkenen Rabauken Tortugas." Sie nickte verständnisvoll und blickte flüchtig zur Treppe hinüber.   
„Oben?", fragte sie nach. Jack nickte und zusammen standen sie auf. Sie nahmen beide ihre Hüte und standen sich einen Moment gegenüber, einander tief in die Augen sehend. Dann nahm Anamaria Jacks Hand sanft in ihre und zog ihn mit sich die Treppen nach oben.   
  
Ihr Verschwinden war nicht unbeobachtet geblieben. Eine verhüllte Gestalt stand am Fenster und blickte den beiden nach, bis sie aus dem Blickfeld des Fensters verschwanden. Nach einem kurzen Moment wandte sich die Person dann um und schlich in gebeugter Haltung die Straße entlang. Ein Aussätziger. Einer jener Menschen, denen man besser nicht zu nahe kam.   
  


~*~

  
Anamaria schloss die Türe und drehte sich zu Jack um. Geduldig abwartend, bis er sagte, ob sie stehen bleiben oder sich setzen sollte, bis er irgendetwas sagte. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie den Piraten, der etwas unsicher im Raum stand und sich umsah. „Setz dich doch bitte.", meinte er schließlich und wies auf das Bett. Anamaria kam seiner Bitte nach.   
Stille beherrschte den kleinen Raum, bis Jack sich schließlich dem kleinen Dachfenster zuwandte und hinaus sah. „Wird dir nicht gefallen, was ich zu erzählen habe!", erklärte er mitten in die Stille hinein. „Vermutlich überhaupt nicht, aber du wolltest es ja wissen.", fuhr Jack fort. Anamaria sagte nichts. Sie wartete schweigend, bis er endlich redete.   
„Auf dem Schiff, … Norrington hatte bereits zwei Gefangene an Bord, als er Will, das Baby und mich schnappte.", begann Jack nun. „Zum einen unseren guten Ragetti, der jetzt aber definitiv tot ist - ebenso tot wie der Rest meiner alten Mannschaft übrigens, sollte es dich interessieren – und eine Frau. Seine Hure, die Mutter des Kindes, das ich in Port Royal an Bord gebracht habe." Anamaria zog zwar eine Augenbraue nach oben, schwieg jedoch weiterhin und lauschte, wie Jack von der Reise berichtete.   
Von Ragettis Vorwürfen, von Wills angeschlagenem Kopf und seiner offensichtlichen geistigen Verwirrung, von seinem Ausrasten, von Jana, von der Nachricht von Elizabeths Tod, alles erzählte Jack und sparte nicht mit Worten, denn er wollte, dass Anamaria wirklich alles wusste. Er wollte nichts vergessen.   
„Als ich dort am Pranger stand, habe ich viele Gespräche der Soldaten mitbekommen…"  
  


~*~

  
„Er ist reichlich schlecht gelaunt, nicht wahr?"   
„Schlecht gelaunt? Du beliebst zu scherzen, was? Commodore Norrington ist völlig übergeschnappt. Das war nun das vierte Schiff, das ohne einen Spur verschwindet und das in so kurzer Zeit! Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie alle auf Riffe aufgelaufen sind. Der Commodore vermutet Piraten dahinter und du weißt ja, wie er zu Piraten steht."   
„Na, wer weiß das nicht. Tragisch, dass die junge Miss Norrington verstorben ist… das hebt seine Laune nun überhaupt nicht!"   
„Aber weißt du was? Ich glaube, wütender macht ihn, dass er nicht befördert wurde. Er ist völlig versessen auf die Karriere und den Gouverneursposten. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der alte Swann ganz plötzlich eines nicht ganz natürlichen Todes sterben würde."   
„Bist du lebensmüde, so etwas laut auszusprechen? Wenn Norrington davon Wind bekommt, sind wir beide Haifutter!"   
„Ja, ja, ist ja gut. Ich bin schon still. Hast du eigentlich diese Gerüchte gehört?"   
„Von dieser Greyhound? Dem geisterhaften Piratenschiff? Ja, natürlich. Die einfachen Leute reden doch von nichts anderem mehr."   
„Der größte Traum des Commodore wäre es derzeit, dieses Schiff zur Strecke zu bringen und die Besatzung in der Hafeneinfahrt baumeln zu sehen."   
…  
  


~*~

  
Anamaria nickte knapp, zum Zeichen, dass sie noch immer zuhörte.   
Weiter erzählte Jack von dem kleinen Zack und noch ehe er recht geendet hatte, war der Frau klar geworden, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, zurück zu gehen und noch einmal vor den Commodore zu treten. Als sie unbedachterweise von dem kleinen Jungen erzählt hatte, war ihm also der Gedanke gekommen, diese Frau und ihr Kind retten zu müssen. Anamaria spürte den stechenden Schmerz der Eifersucht. Er empfand wohl etwas für diese Jana.   
„Ich habe nun also dem Commodore einen Handel vorgeschlagen. Ich werde mich an seiner Statt auf die Suche nach der Greyhound machen, zum Beweis liefere ich ihm den Kopf des Captains, oder noch besser den Captain und einige Mitglieder seiner Besatzung, damit er sie hängen kann. Wenn ich das tue, lässt er Jana und Nora frei und ich kann sie mitnehmen, wohin ich will, Norrington wird uns nicht verfolgen. Außerdem wird er dann den Junior ebenfalls frei lassen, denn auch wenn Will momentan sicher ist, kann niemand garantieren, dass es auch so bleibt. Zu guter Letzt hat er zugestimmt, Tortuga zu ignorieren und die Pearl nicht weiter zu verfolgen, wenn ich ihm den Gouverneur vom Hals schaffe. Ich weiß noch nicht wie ich alles das schaffen soll, aber immerhin habe ich den Hauch einer Chance, am Ende zu gewinnen.", endete Jack nun seine Erläuterungen.   
Anamaria sah ihn lange Zeit an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Seit wann gibt Captain Jack Sparrow sich mit einem hart erworbenen Sieg zufrieden und verzichtet auf den Triumph?", fragte sie leise. Jack sah sie lange Zeit an. Schließlich zuckte er die Schultern.   
„Seit er nicht gerade die Möglichkeiten zu einem Triumph findet und schon über den Sieg froh wäre?", gab er zu bedenken. „Außerdem ist die Angelegenheit ja noch nicht gelaufen. Es kann sich noch vieles Ändern und vielleicht findet sich auch noch eines Tages die Möglichkeit aus dem Sieg einen Triumph zu schöpfen.", gab der Pirat noch zu bedenken.   
„Und zu guter Letzt,…", fuhr Jack mit gesenktem Kopf und leiser Stimme fort, „Nun,…irgendwann muss ich meiner Vergangenheit gegenübertreten. So kann es nicht mehr weitergehen."   
  
Stille herrschte erneut in dem kleinen Raum, als Anamaria darauf nur mit einem neuerlichen Nicken antwortete. Sie senkte die Augen, ihre Hand strich behutsam über den weichen Stoff des Kissens. „Wir alle könnten dabei drauf gehen, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Wir könnten dabei drauf gehen, wenn du versuchst, deine Angebetete zu retten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Sie ist nicht meine Angebetete, Anamaria. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich sie interessant finde, ich kann nicht leugnen, dass sie sehr hübsch ist. Ich habe großes Mitleid mit ihr, weil sie sich schon seit Jahren in Norringtons Klauen befindet…", Jack dachte sorgfältig über jedes Wort nach.   
„Mitleid? Nicht mehr als Mitleid? Oder willst du mich nur schonen, Jack Sparrow?" Sie blickte ihn nicht an.   
„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Jack schließlich zu. „Ich kenne sie erst seit wenigen Tagen, ich verbrachte nicht viel Zeit mit ihr, ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen. Ich habe keine Ahnung." Jack seufzte. Er wusste wirklich keine Antwort und das ärgerte ihn. Diese Unsicherheit war er von sich selbst nicht gewohnt. Entweder er mochte eine Frau, oder er mochte sie nicht. Entweder er benutzte sie oder er tat es nicht. Warum war er sich plötzlich so unsicher?   
Sein Blick fiel auf Anamaria, die noch immer gesenkten Hauptes auf dem Bett hockte und mit den Händen in den Stoffen der Decke spielte. Es versetzte ihm einen heftigen Stich, sie so zu sehen, denn er wusste genau, dass sie litt und er litt mit ihr.   
Nie hatte ihm eine Frau so viel gegeben, wie die dunkelhäutige Schönheit, die dort vor ihm saß, nie hatte er eine Frau so sehr geliebt wie sie. Und doch wusste er um die Gefahren, die diese Liebe mit sich brachte. Gedankenverloren strich er sich über den rechten Unterarm.   
  
Anamaria wusste genau, woran er dachte. Sie atmete schließlich tief ein und stand auf. Alle Vorsicht über Bord werfend, ging sie auf den Piraten zu. Sie würden vermutlich bei dieser Reise ihr Leben lassen, was also machte es schon, ihn jetzt noch zu verärgern? Mochte er diese Jana lieben oder nicht, sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte und wenn sie schon für ihn und seine Ziele in den Tod gehen sollte, so wollte sie doch mit der Gewissheit gehen, dass der letzte Mann, den sie geküsst hatte, der Mann gewesen war, dem ihr Herz gehörte.   
  
Ohne eine Vorwarnung trat sie zu ihm heran und während ihre linke Hand in sein Haar griff, glitt ihre Rechte seine Schulter hinunter auf seinen Rücken. Mit einem heftigen Ruck zog sie den etwas überrumpelten Piraten an sich und küsste ihn.   
Einen Moment war Jack sichtlich überrascht und wollte zurückweichen, doch dann schloss er ergeben die braunen Augen und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Es geschah das, was Jack befürchtet hatte, denn er fiel. Er fiel in ihre Umarmung, in ihre Gegenwart, stürzte ohne Hoffnung auf ein Halten in die Gefühle hinein, die ihre Nähe schon immer bei ihm ausgelöst hatte. Es schien als hätten sie sich nie getrennt.   
Die kurze Berührung ihrer Lippen, ehe Anamaria aus ihrer Kabine gestürmt war, an Bord der Broken Heart, hatte Jack hoffen lassen, endlich über sie hinweg gekommen zu sein. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Jener Kuss war zu flüchtig, zu emotionslos gewesen, um ihm Gewissheit über seine Gefühle zu geben.   
Ihre Hand glitt seinen Rücken hinunter, zog ihn eng an ihren Körper und Jack ließ es geschehen. Nicht nur das…  
Keuchend löste er sich von ihren Lippen. „Warum tust du mir das an?", stieß er mühsam hervor und kämpfte gegen das leichte Zucken seiner Muskeln an, als sie sich an ihn presste. Anamaria betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ironie und Irritation.   
„Soll ich aufhören?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme nach. Jacks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, er musterte sie aufmerksam. Dann trat ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen, jenes Grinsen, dass sie so gut an ihm kannte, das typische amüsierte und berechnende Grinsen, das sie so liebte und in letzter Zeit so vermisst hatte. Seine Zähne blitzten kurz auf und sie verlor sich in dem tiefen Braun der schwarz umrandeten Augen. Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab.   
„Nein.", flüsterte er schließlich und küsste sie erneut.   
… Nein, Jack wollte es!   
  


~*~

  
„Wir sollten mal langsam zurückkehren auf die Pearl." Hank stellte seinen beinahe leeren Krug beiseite und sah Elizabeth fragend an. „Oder willst du hier bleiben."   
„Spinnst du??" Elizabeth war schon aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zur Türe, ehe Hank noch seinen letzten Schluck getrunken hatte. Rasch folgte ihr der Mann.   
  
Es hatte gut getan, mit dem Mann zusammen zu sitzen und über alles Mögliche zu reden. Elizabeth fand Hank wirklich sympathisch. Doch langsam hatte sie auch den Verdacht, dass er sich für sie interessierte und das gefiel ihr nicht, denn niemals konnte sie Will betrügen. Selbst, wenn dieser in Port Royal saß und sie für tot hielt. Sie konnte nur an ihn denken. Doch würde Hank das auch verstehen und akzeptieren? Elizabeth beschloss einfach, die Sache zu ignorieren und alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen.   
  
Ein Großteil der Männer befand sich an Bord. Nur wenige waren gegangen. Elizabeth hob anerkennend eine Braue. Entweder waren die Männer alle verrückt, oder sie setzten tatsächlich sehr viel Vertrauen in ihren Captain. Sie wusste es nicht so recht.   
Sie hatten wohl gerade zur rechten Zeit beschlossen, auf das Schiff zurück zu kehren, denn es dauerte gar nicht lange und man konnte anhand seines torkelnden Ganges Jack in einiger Entfernung ausmachen, wie er auf die Pearl zukam. In Begleitung von Anamaria. Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie die beiden auf das Schiff zukamen, ließ sie stutzen. War da etwas zwischen den beiden Kapitänen?   
  
Jack hatte die Pearl erreicht und kletterte die Planke hinauf an Deck. Dort sah er sich aufmerksam um. „Schön, dass ihr euch so zahlreich versammelt habt!", erklärte er schließlich grinsend und Elizabeth hätte schwören können, dass sich irgendetwas an dem Piraten verändert hatte. Sie wusste nur noch nicht so recht, was es war.   
„Ehe wir in See stechen und uns auf die Jagd begeben können, haben wir noch viel zu tun!", fuhr der Kapitän fort und fing an, in grobem Befehlston seine Anweisungen auszugeben. „Hank, Sam und Mister Cotton, ihr geht in die Stadt und besorgt mir noch ein paar Seekarten der Umgebung und des gesamten Karibischen Seeraumes. Meine sind teilweise schon reichlich unbrauchbar. Smutje, Hitch, Curtis und Anamaria, ihr geht ebenfalls in die Stadt. Ich will, dass ihr versucht noch ein paar Leute für unser kleines Abenteuer zu rekrutieren. Möglichst möchte ich nicht mit weniger als drei Schiffen aufbrechen, denn ein Schiff alleine hat gegen die Greyhound keine Chance. Je mehr, desto besser. Ihr beiden…" Jack deutete auf die beiden im am nächsten stehenden Piraten. „Schiff bewachen!" Erneut wandte er sich um.   
„Jake, Jason sucht euch noch ein paar Männer, ihr seid mir dafür verantwortlich, dass die Schiffe ausgerüstet sind, wir brauchen Trinkwasser, Essen, Rum, Waffen. Ihr kennt das ja. Der Rest von euch…"  
Eine ausschweifende Bewegung machend, drehte sich Jack herum und lächelte nochmals. „Geht und hört euch Geschichten an. Ich will jede gottverdammte Version des Auftauchens dieses verfluchten Schiffes hören, ich will jeden Hinweis auf ihren Heimathafen kennen, ich will jedes Schiff, das verschwunden ist, namentlich auf einer Liste stehen haben! Gibbs, du bist mir dafür verantwortlich, die letzten bekannten Positionen, an denen Schiffe verschwanden, oder die Greyhound gesichtet wurde, zu sammeln, wir brauchen sie um unser Jagdrevier einzugrenzen."   
Jeder der angesprochenen hatte mit einem Nicken gezeigt, dass er den Befehl verstanden hatte. Jack blickte sich um, doch keiner der Männer rührte sich. „Worauf wartet ihr noch, los ihr lahmen Kielschweine. Ich will Ergebnisse sehen!", brüllte er. Ein Zucken ging durch die versammelte Mannschaft, ein vielstimmiges „Aye!" wurde dem Captain entgegengebrüllt und innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren alle von Bord und gingen ihren Befehlen nach.   
Jack stemmte die Hände in den Rücken und blickte den Männern nach, weit nach hinten gebeugt, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
  
Elizabeth ging zu Jack und rempelte ihn an. „Hey, großer Captain und Oberbefehlshaber! Was ist mit mir? Welche Aufgabe bekomme ich?" Jack drehte sich zu ihr um und starrte sie an.   
„Du!", begann er schließlich und beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Du bekommst eine ganz tolle Aufgabe: Haus hüten und auf die Kinder aufpassen!", erklärte er bestimmt. „Such dir ein schönes Zimmerchen in einem schönen Gasthaus und mach es dir bequem, Täubchen." Elizabeth starrte den Piraten fassungslos an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.   
„WAS?", entfuhr es ihr. „Ich soll hier bleiben? Auf dieser gottverdammten Insel, inmitten von betrunkenen Rabauken und es mir gemütlich machen? Bist du übergeschnappt, Jack? Ich komme mit, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht!", fuhr sie ihn an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.   
„Du bleibst hier. Denkst du denn allen Ernstes, ich würde dich da mit hinaus nehmen und dein Leben gefährden? Es reicht, wenn ich meines aufs Spiel setze. Du lebst und das wird unseren kleinen William Junior wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen bringen, ich könnte es nicht verantworten, wenn du bei dieser kleinen Unternehmung umkommst.", erklärte Jack bestimmt.   
„Ich bin schon tot, Jack. Er denkt das, wenn ich also wirklich drauf gehe, dann ist das nicht schlimmer für Will als es jetzt ist. Und abgesehen davon: Ich bleibe sicherlich nicht auf dieser Insel, Jack. Was glaubst du denn, wie ich wieder von hier wegkomme, wenn euer Unternehmen scheitert? Ich werde nicht Zeit meines Lebens hier festsitzen. Entweder ich komme mit und gehe mit euch drauf oder ich komme mit und anschließend können wir Will von Port Royal holen und er und ich können endlich ein neues Leben gemeinsam beginnen."   
„Ich nehme dich nicht mit, das ist mein letztes Wort! Weiber!", zischte Jack. Elizabeth funkelte ihn an.   
„Entweder nimmst du mich freiwillig mit, oder ich werde mal die hier ins Spiel bringen…" Bei diesen Worten rückte sie ihre Brüste zurecht und nahm Haltung an. „Irgendeiner deiner Männer bringt mich dann sicher an Bord. Ich verfüge über die Waffen der Frauen, Jack. Du hast die Wahl!" Jacks Blick hing an ihrer üppigen Oberweite. Das Hemd stand offen und gewährte großzügige Einblicke auf die festen Rundungen. Jack schluckte leicht. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Anblick so einiges zu bewegen vermochte.   
„Das ist keine Wahl,…", meinte er schließlich, „…sondern Erpressung."   
„Pirat!", säuselte Elizabeth. „Ich habe eben schon einiges gelernt." Jack starrte sie an, die Augen zu schlitzen verengt.   
„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen, Täubchen.", zischte er schließlich und wandte sich um. Wortlos stapfte der Pirat davon.   
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Ich habe jetzt ernsthaft ein Problem... wenn ich mich hinsetze, die Finger auf die Tastatur lege und anfange, an einem neuen Kapitel zu schreiben, verwandelt sich das Word-Programm auf meinem PC in irgendein Movie-Programm und ich SEHE die Szenen, die ich beschreibe. Wahrscheinlich werd ich jetzt ganz verrückt. *g*   
Na schön, was ich hier eigentlich schreiben wollte: ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch Jack bildhaft vorstellen, wie er da hermustolziert und seine Männer auf die Folter spannt, ansonsten werdet ihr mir nen Vogel zeigen und das ganze nicht so amüsant finden wie ich beim Schreiben und das wäre Schade.  
Ansonsten: Armer Jack, ich weiß, aber das ist mal meine Erklärung, warum der Knabe so komisch geht. Klar soweit? *g* ; Kein Will in diesem Kapitel, aber der kommt wieder; Elizabeth wie sie leibt und lebt... Impulsiv und Stur. *rofl* hoffe, ihr verzeit mir diesen kleinen Ausrutscher; und in Bezug auf Jack und Anamaria hoffe ich mal, es war nicht zu kitschig *sich unter den Tisch duckt* es kam einfach so über mich!  
  
Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews, Kommentare, Kritik und Anregungen!   
  
  


@krissy: Nochmals Sorry, aber ich werkel an so vielen Dingen herum, dazu noch Freunde und Familie... ich kann leider nicht so viel schreiben, wie ich es gerne machen würde! Na, ich bin ja froh, dass du mit Will wieder klar kommst. *g* War nicht ganz einfach, ich weiß. Danke für dein Review! Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut!  
  
@Gundolf: Vielen Dank mal wieder für dein Lob. Das ist Balsam für meine Seele *g* Zum Thema Will komme ich nachher nochmal. *g* zum Thema Auflösung über den Unbekannten: Der passt grade nicht rein und muss noch warten. *g* Keine sorge, die Auflösung kommt noch und seine Rolle in dem Stück wird auch noch deutlich. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat!  
  
@Minui: DANKE!!! Will ist nachvollziehbar! *hüpft durch den Raum*, ne ernsthaft: Es ist schön, dass du das so siehst und mich ein bisschen verstehen kannst. Danke für dein Review!  
  
@Gundolf: Nochmal.. *g* Also, um nochmal kurz auf deine Fragen einzugehen, auch wenn wir das in der Mail ja schon hatten: Bezüglich der Frage, ob William Turner Sen. Seine Familie ab und an basucht hat oder nicht, stecke ich meine Interpretation in künstlerische Freiheit. Es gibt dafür ebensowenig beweise wie für eine andere Version und seine Unsicherheit in vielen Dingen ließ mich einfach darauf schließen. Zum Thema Selbstwertgefühl: Die Arbeit an sich wird ja honoriert und gelobt, nur leider wird sie dem falschen zugesprochen. Also weiß Will sehr wohl, was er leisten kann, nur weiß seine Umgebung nicht, zu was er fähig ist. Ich denke, das lässt sich so etwas begründen, aber wie gesagt, in der Mail hatten wir das ja ausführlich! Danke für dein Lob und auch für die Kritik!  
  
@krissy: *lol* danke für deinen Kommentar zu meiner kleinen Studie. *g* Hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kap auch ohne Will.  
  
@Minui: Uff!! *wird tomatenrot und furchtbar klein* Danke... das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir und ehrt mich und mein Hobby. Das tut wirklich gut und ich freue mich, dass du das so siehst!  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. The voyage begins

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13**   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ja, es geht endlich wieder weiter!! Und 99 Reviews bestätigen mir, dass es tatsächlich auch nach 17 Kaps noch jemanden gibt, der das liest... DANKE!!! Es ist echt jedes mal schön, ein neues Review zu bekommen und ich freue mich über jeden Eintrag ganz doll! *sich verbeugt* So, jetzt aber schluss mit labern: Weiter geht's und die Reise beginnt....  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 18**  
  


Die Tage zogen ins Land und noch immer lagen die Broken Heart und die Black Pearl friedlich im Hafen von Tortuga, ganz so als würden die beiden Schiffe nie mehr auslaufen wollen.   
  
Jeden Morgen stand Jack an Bord seines Schiffes und starrte hinaus auf die offene See. Wohl wissend, dass dort draußen sein Opfer seine mordenden und plündernden Bahnen zog und mit jedem Tag so spurlos verschwinden konnte, wie es schon einmal vor etlichen Jahren geschah. Doch Jack kannte Duncan Blackrose. Der Mann war ein Reviertier und deswegen würde er ihn finden.   
Duncan Blackrose und seine Horde finsterer Gesellen hatten die Angewohnheit, sich ein regelrechtes Jagdrevier zu suchen und dieses zu durchsegeln. Sie angelten dort so lange, bis sie den Teich buchstäblich leer gefischt hatten und kaum noch ein Schiff das verfluchte Gebiet befuhr. Dann erst zog die Greyhound weiter und suchte sich ein neues Jagdrevier, um abermals Angst und Schrecken zu säen.   
Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb das Schiff vor vielen Jahren verschwunden war. Die Karibik gefiel ihnen nicht mehr und die Beute war nicht üppig genug. Sie zogen weiter und ließen verschreckte Seeleute in sagenumwobenen, verfluchten Gewässern zurück.   
Wie sehr hatte Jack gehofft, dieses verdammte Schiff würde einmal seinen Meister finden oder zumindest auf ein Riff laufen. Aber das war nicht geschehen. Die Greyhound war zurückgekehrt und es schien schlimmer zu sein, als jemals zuvor.  
Unruhig blickte Jack in die Sonne. Heute war schon der vierte Tag, den sie hier verbrachten und es würden noch einige folgen, ehe sie aufbrechen konnten. Der Pirat hoffte, dass Norringtons gute Laune eine Weile anhielt und es für Jana, Nora und Will erträglich war, in Port Royal. Gerne hätte er die drei möglichst schnell von dort abgeholt, doch Jack war zu klug, um überstürzt aufzubrechen. Was er vorhatte, erforderte Planung und Geduld!   
  
Während Jacks Gedanken um die Greyhound schweiften, nahm er hinter sich eine Bewegung war. Rasch drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in Elizabeths Gesicht, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus flehendem und wütendem Blick anstarrte. „Nein!", meinte er nur knapp und wandte sich wieder um.   
„Oh, komm schon Jack! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Vor zwei Jahren hab ich mich ja wohl auch gut gehalten oder etwa nicht? Und Anamaria ist auch eine Frau und darf sogar...", nörgelte Elizabeth herum. Doch Jack viel ihr ins Wort.   
„Anamaria ist eine Piratenfrau. Sie ist als Pirat groß geworden und befehligt schon seit Jahren ein eigenes Schiff. Vergleiche dich nicht mit ihr!", erklärte er Elizabeth in recht geduldigem Tonfall, ganz so als würde er einem kleinen Kind erklären, warum die Sonne unterging.   
„Ach, eine Piratenfrau. Vielleicht liegt es ja auch daran, dass sie deine Geliebte ist!", zischte Elizabeth und drehte sich um. Raschen Schrittes stürmte sie von Bord. Jack blickte der Gouverneurstochter hinterher, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder um. Diese kleinen Zusammenstöße mit Elizabeth waren ja beinahe schon amüsant zu nennen. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zur Broken Heart. Seine Geliebte… es war wohl nicht gänzlich abzuweisen. Was aber war mit Jana?  
… und Laurene? Sein Gesicht nahm einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck an. Elizabeth hatte erzählt, dass Laurene vermutlich gestorben war. Eigentlich hatte er ja angenommen, das würde ihn nicht weiter berühren. Der plappernde Wasserfall war für ihn ein Grund gewesen, Tortuga erst einmal zu meiden. Sie war hübsch und liebevoll, aber für seinen Geschmack einfach viel zu anhänglich. Das Problem war nur, sie wieder los zu werden. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie eiskalt abzuweisen, denn dazu mochte er ihre fröhliche Art und ihren aufgeweckten Geist doch zu sehr.   
Einen Augenblick dachte er, dass Norrington ihm mit dem Angriff ja fast einen Gefallen getan hatte, doch im selben Moment schalt er sich für die Kaltherzigkeit dieses Gedanken. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, er hatte verdammt viel für dieses junge Ding empfunden!  
  
Erneut vernahm Jack Schritte hinter sich. Doch dieses mal drehte er sich nicht um. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine zuvor noch traurigen und verhärmten Züge. Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seinen Brustkorb, hielten ihn umfangen und lähmten seine Arme. Etwas weiches berührte seinen Hals. Jack legte den Kopf leicht nach hinten und schloss die Augen. „Eigentlich sollte ich mich an dich lehnen.", vernahm er ein sanftes Flüstern an seinem rechten Ohr.   
„Das solltest du bestimmt. Wir können ja gerne tauschen.", gab Jack grinsend zurück. Ein weiterer Kuss landete auf seiner Haut, direkt über dem Puls.   
„Nein, mir gefällt es hier hinten gerade sehr gut!", gab Anamaria lächelnd zurück. „Was hast du mit ihr angestellt?", flüsterte sie weiter.   
Jack grinste in sich hinein. „Sie war wütend, nicht wahr?", fragte er zurück. „Das selbe Spiel wie jedes Mal, wenn sie und ich aufeinander treffen."   
Sie sog den Duft seiner Haut ein. Wind und Meer hafteten an ihm aber auch der Geruch von Rum. Abermals küsste sie seinen Hals und lehnte dann ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Zeit und Raum schienen jegliche Bedeutung zu verlieren. Aber nur einen Moment, denn rasch ließ Anamaria wieder von ihm ab und erlöste Jack aus ihrem Griff. Sie räusperte sich kurz. „Entschuldige.", murmelte die dunkelhäutige Frau und trat neben ihn, einen gewissen Abstand wahrend.   
„Wenn sie es nicht ohnehin schon mitbekommen haben, dann wissen sie es mittlerweile von Elizabeth.", gab Jack leise zu bedenken, jedoch ohne Anamaria anzusehen. Vor vier Nächten hatten sie gemeint, es würde bei einer Nacht bleiben, doch sie konnten es nicht. Die Frage war nur, wie die Mannschaften darauf reagieren würden, wenn ihre beiden Kapitäne vor ihren Augen herumturtelten. Das passte nicht zu einem Piratenkapitän. Jack kam sich vor, wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal verliebt ist, so wie immer, wenn er sich in Anamarias Nähe befand. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie sie ihn so sehr verzaubern konnte.   
„Es ist ein gefährliches Spiel, das wir hier treiben. Es hat uns schon mehrmals in Gefahr gebracht… wir können es uns nicht leisten, unaufmerksam zu sein, wenn wir die Greyhound zur Strecke bringen möchten.", flüsterte Anamaria und starrte auf die Planken zu ihren Füßen. Jack starrte sie einen Moment lang von der Seite an. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.   
„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. Angst, vor ihrer Antwort brachte ihn dazu, die Fäuste zu ballen. Gerne hätte er sich jetzt an der Reling festgehalten, doch diese Schwäche konnte sich Captain Jack Sparrow nicht eingestehen.   
Anamaria spürte, wie ihr Puls raste. Warum tat sie das gerade? Sie wollte ihn, sie hatte ihn endlich dazu gebracht, in ihr wieder die Frau zu sehen, die er einst geliebt hatte und nun war sie gerade dabei ihn wieder von sich zu stoßen? Erst bedrängte sie Jack, nun wies sie ihn ab. Er musste sie dafür einfach hassen! Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders. Sie liebte den Piraten, der gerade neben ihr stand, sie liebte ihn mehr als ihr eigenes Leben und das war das Problem. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. „Wir sollten es jetzt wieder beenden, ehe es zu spät ist, Jack.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Nach ihren Worten atmete Jack tief ein. Obgleich Anamaria einen guten Meter von ihm entfernt stand, spürte sie regelrecht, wie er jeden einzelnen Muskel spannte.   
  
Da war es wieder. Das Gefühl, zu fallen, ins Bodenlose zu stürzen, ohne eine Chance auf einen Halt. Das Schwindelgefühl, das Jack so gut kannte, nahm ihn wieder einmal in Besitz und das rasche Pochen seines Herzens brachte das Blut in seinen Ohren zum Rauschen. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht gesagt! Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Anamaria war es gewesen, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, die Vergangenheit wieder aufleben zu lassen. Sie war es gewesen, die ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht aufgeben konnte. Warum stieß sie ihn jetzt zurück?   
Ohne eine Erwiderung wandte sich Jack um. Ohne irgendein Wort ging er festen Schrittes von Bord und ließ Anamaria alleine zurück. „Jack!", rief sie ihm halblaut nach, doch der Pirat reagierte nicht. Einen Moment schloss Anamaria die Augen. Sie schluckte schwer und wischte sich dann die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte Jack nach, der die Straße entlang stürmte. Sein Gang war bei weitem nicht so sicher, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte, denn unverkennbar schwankte der Pirat. Schließlich bog er um eine Ecke und verschwand so aus ihrem Blickfeld. „Warum hast du nicht einfach nein gesagt?", flüsterte Anamaria, ehe sie ebenfalls die Pearl verließ und ihre Kabine auf der Heart aufsuchte.   
  
Auf der Suche nach Ablenkung, nach irgendeiner Aufgabe, pilgerte Elizabeth durch die Straßen. Zwischendurch hatte sie zu Mittag gegessen, doch jetzt war sie schon wieder seit einigen Stunden unterwegs. Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend zu. Die Sonne stand tief und bald würde das äußerst muntere Nachtleben von Tortuga einsetzen. Elizabeth beschloss, ein Gasthaus aufzusuchen und sich von einem Mann einen Drink spendieren zu lassen. Sie hatte rasch gelernt, wie man mit den Piraten umspringen musste, um zu bekommen was man wollte, ohne ihnen zu geben, was sie erwarteten.   
Sie betrat die Gaststube und war sich sogleich der Blicke bewusst, die sie auf sich zog. Mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln blickte sie sich um, auf der Suche nach einem Piraten, der ohnehin schon recht gut angetrunken war und mit dem sie leichtes Spiel haben würde. Da erblickte sie an einem Tisch in der Ecke einen Umriss, den sie nur zu gut kannte. Das anzügliche Lächeln wich einem boshaften Grinsen, als sie auf den Tisch zuschlenderte, an dem Jack über ein Getränk gebeugt saß.   
Sie trat an den Tisch und wartete auf sein ‚Nein', doch dieses mal wartete sie vergebens, denn der Pirat schien die Frau vor sich gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Elizabeth räusperte sich, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, doch Jack stierte weiterhin auf die Tischplatte vor sich, den Kopf gesenkt. Schlief er etwa?  
„Also, das lege ich euch jetzt als Zustimmung zu meiner Teilnahme an diesem Abenteuer aus, Captain Sparrow!", erklärte sie bestimmt und mit einem siegreichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Endlich schien Jack zu merken, dass da jemand war, denn er hob langsam den Kopf und starrte den Eindringling an.   
Elizabeth wich mit einem leichten Ausruf des Entsetzens zurück. Der Mann, der dort an dem Tisch hockte, konnte unmöglich Captain Jack Sparrow sein!   
  
Blutunterlaufene, verquollene Augen versuchten sie zu fixieren, doch sein Blick ging scheinbar durch sie hindurch. Die schwarzen Lidstriche, die Seine Augen immer umgeben hatte, seit sie ihn zum ersten mal gesehen hatte, waren kaum noch zu erkennen und recht verwischt, er war nicht fähig, den Kopf gerade zu halten, sondern blickte sie seitlich von unten herauf an. Der ganze Pirat wackelte leicht, wie eine Leiche an Norringtons Galgen im frischen Morgenwind. Sein Linkes Auge war fast komplett zugeschwollen und eine deutliche Blaufärbung war auf der linken Hälfte seines Gesichtes zu erkennen. Seine Lippe war aufgesprungen. Er stützte sich mit dem Arm schwer auf der Tischplatte ab, in der anderen Hand hielt er ein volles Glas Rum. Der Mann war sturzbetrunken. Sein Hut lag neben ihm auf dem Boden und das Kopftuch war reichlich schief.   
Elizabeth wich einen weitern Schritt zurück und starrte Jack mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit an. Sie prallte gegen einen Mann, den Wirt wie sie erkannte, als sie sich erschrocken zu ihm umdrehte. Der Mann blickte an ihr vorbei zu Jack hinüber und sah sie dann an.   
„Kein schöner Anblick, wie? Kam heute am späten Morgen hier herein und hat erst mal eine halbe Flasche Rum geleert. Seitdem trinkt er vor sich hin. Gegen Mittag hat er sich dann in seinem Rausch fälschlicherweise mit ein paar anderen Piraten angelegt. Die Schlägerei wäre für ihn weit schlimmer ausgegangen, wenn sich nicht irgendein alter, vermummter Typ dazwischengedrängt hätte. War wohl ein Aussätziger… ich hab ihn dann gleich rausgeschmissen, der hätte mich alle Gäste gekostet!"   
Der Mann zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn der Kerl da nicht bald aufhört, zu trinken, wird das ein Rausch, den er nicht überlebt. Er ist ja jetzt schon fast besinnungslos!" Erneut zuckte der Wirt die Schultern und lächelte sie dann entschuldigend an, ehe er im Gedränge in Richtung Theke verschwand.   
  
Elizabeth ging zu Jack und hob seinen Hut auf. „Was machst du hier, Jack?", fragte sie leise. „Ischkenn keinn Jag…", murmelte der Betrunkene. Elizabeth seufzte, drückte ihm seinen Hut auf den Kopf und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand.   
„Rrrruuummm!", heulte Jack auf, doch war er zu betrunken, um sich zu wehren. Mühsam versuchte sie ihn vom Stuhl hochzuziehen, doch es war aussichtslos.   
„Ich kann ihnen nur helfen, ihn hier heraus zu bringen. Auf der Straße müssen sie jemand anderes finden, Miss.", erklärte da neben ihr der Wirt. Elizabeth nickte nur. Sie wollte Jack jetzt einfach erst mal vom Rum wegbekommen. Die Frage nach dem wie und wohin, hob sie sich für später auf.   
Mit der Hilfe des Wirtes gelang es ihr tatsächlich, Jack, der nicht mehr fähig war, auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen, aus dem Gasthaus herauszuschleifen. Draußen legte sie sich seinen rechten Arm um die Schulter und lehnte ihn dann erst mal gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Der Wirt nickte ihr noch kurz zu und ging wieder hinein.   
  
„Und was mach ich jetzt mit dir?", fragte sie den Piraten mit einem Seufzen. Jack hob den Kopf ein wenig und sah sie mit einem regelrechten Hundeblick an. Seine Augen glänzten. „Was ist nur los mit dir, Jack? Warum tust du das?" Er stierte sie nur weiterhin an. Eine Gestalt tauchte seitlich in ihrem Blickfeld auf, gebeugt und in schwarze Stoffe gehüllt. Elizabeth erschrak einen Moment, doch dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen und versuchte, unter der Kapuze ein Gesicht zu erspähen. Sie lächelte leicht.   
Die Gestalt nickte merklich und hob dann eine Hand unter die Kapuze. „Schweig!", schien die Geste zu sagen. Elizabeth nickte und zog Jack dann von der Mauer weg. Der Vermummte legte sich den anderen Arm des Piraten um die Schultern und mit vereinten Kräften brachten sie ihn aus der Stadt und hinunter zum Hafen. Unterwegs brabbelte Jack vor sich hin, doch Elizabeth verstand nicht, was er sagte. Sie glaubte zwar, die Worte „Anamaria", „Liebe", „Ende" und „Tod" zu vernehmen, doch konnte Jack in dem Zustand wirklich nicht mehr sprechen und es hätte alles heißen können!   
  
Endlich in der Nähe der Pearl angekommen, blieb der Mann neben ihr stehen. „Von hier aus musst du es alleine schaffen, Elizabeth.", zischte ihr der Kerl zu und tauchte unter Jacks Arm weg.   
„Hermit, Warte!", stieß Elizabeth hervor und der Vermummte drehte sich tatsächlich noch einmal zu ihr um. Sie sichte nach den richtigen Worten, es gab so viel zu fragen und doch wusste sie nicht recht, wie sie beginnen sollte.   
„Du hast es versprochen. Du musst dazu stehen.", gab Hermit zurück und schob seine Hand unter dem Umhang hervor. Liebevoll strich er über ihre Wange. „Du bist wirklich ein wundervoller Mensch.", meinte er leise und Elizabeth glaubte zu hören, dass er lächelte. Dann wandte er sich um und verschwand in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit, durch den schwarzen Umhang perfekt getarnt.   
  
Kurz darauf wurden auf der Heart und der Pearl einige Männer auf sie und Jack aufmerksam und halfen ihr, den betrunkenen und lädierten Kapitän auf sein Schiff zu bringen. Die Männer bestürmten sie mit Fragen und Elizabeth versuchte ihnen zu antworten, so gut sie konnte.   
Als sie zusammen die Heart passierten, fiel Elizabeths Blick auf eine Gestalt, die dort oben stand und sie beobachtete. Der Hut mit der breiten Krempe, selbst im dämmerlicht noch gut zu erkennen, wies die Gestalt als Kapitän der Broken Heart aus, doch Anamaria verließ ihr Schiff nicht.  
  


~*~

  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jack mit einem, nach seinen Angaben, zentnerschweren Kopf auf und als Allererstes verlangte er einen Krug Wasser. Erst danach blickte er in den Spiegel und wunderte sich über sein Veilchen und das wüste Aussehen seines Gesichtes. Elizabeth berichtete ihm, was sie vom Wirt erfahren hatte und mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen nahm Jack ihre Erzählungen zur Kenntnis.   
Als sie sich erkundigte, warum er das getan hatte und nachfragte, was er denn die ganze Zeit von Anamaria geredet hatte, zuckte Jack kaum merklich zusammen. Das Grinsen war für einen Moment aus seinem Gesicht gewischt, doch rasch riss sich der Pirat wieder zusammen. Abermals legte er einen zufriedenen und amüsierten Ausdruck in sein Gesicht und erklärte großspurig, dass er einfach einmal wieder über die Stränge habe schlagen müssen.   
Damit war die Angelegenheit erledigt. Zumindest schien es so. Doch Elizabeths guter Beobachtungsgabe entging nicht, dass Jack und Anamaria sich merklich aus dem Weg gingen. Sie erwischte nur nie den passenden Augenblick, um Einen der Beiden darauf anzusprechen.   
  
So vergingen die Tage, summierten sich zu Wochen und noch immer lagen die Schiffe im Hafen von Tortuga.   
  


~*~

  
Etwa drei Wochen, nachdem Jack angekündigt hatte, er würde die Greyhound jagen, war es endlich an der Zeit, aufzubrechen. Tatsächlich war es den Männern gelungen, noch ein weiteres Schiff samt Kapitän und Besatzung für ihr Abenteuer zu rekrutieren.  
Glücklicherweise hatte der Kapitän der „Jason Holmes", wie das Schiff hieß, seinen älteren Bruder wohl an die Greyhound verloren und wollte somit kein Gold oder sonstige Gegenleistung für seine Mithilfe bei der Jagd.   
  
„Jack, du bist mir etwas schuldig!", schrie Elizabeth den Kapitän der Broken Heart an.  
„Warum das denn?", fragte Jack zurück. „Mal sehen.", meinte er dann nachdenklich. „Ich habe dich vor dem Ertrinken bewahrt, du hast mir dafür unfreiwilligerweise bei der Flucht geholfen… Zu deiner Rettung… nun, das hat mir unser junger Will verpatzt, denn wenn er sich nicht eingemischt hätte, wärst du schneller frei gewesen… du warst es, die uns von der Insel runtergebracht hat, allerdings sollte man erwähnen, dass ich gut und gerne ein paar Monate dort verbringen hätte können, wenn nicht irgend so eine voreilige Zicke den Rum, den Schatten und das Essen verbrannt hätte…", fuhr Jack unbeirrt mit seiner Aufzählung fort. Elizabeth stemmte die Hände in die Seite und schnappte nach Luft.   
„Meine Männer konntest du nicht überzeugen, auf mich zu warten und das brachte mich dann nach Port Royal und an den Galgen… deine Mithilfe bei meiner neuerlichen Flucht beschränkte sich, soweit ich weiß, darauf, dass du in Ohnmacht gekippt bist und Norrington abgelenkt hast… Ich habe dich aus den Klauen deines Bösen Gatten befreit und dich und Will hier her in Sicherheit gebracht, dass Ragetti Tortuga verraten hat, ist sicherlich nicht meine Schuld. Zuletzt hast du mich betrunken aus einem Gasthaus geschliffen. Hm….", meinte Jack und blickte sie aufmerksam an. „Stehe ich also wirklich in deiner Schuld?", fragte er in säuselndem Tonfall.   
„Ich werde mitkommen!", erklärte Elizabeth zum wiederholten male mit drohendem und bestimmtem Tonfall.   
„Sicherlich nicht. Du wirst die Black Pearl nicht mehr betreten.", gab Jack in dem selben Tonfall zurück. Beide maßen sich mit Blicken, doch keiner von beiden wollte aufgeben und so stierten sie sich minutenlang an.   
„Wie du meinst. Vielen Dank für alles… und für nichts, Mister Sparrow!", zischte sie dann und wandte sich schließlich ab. Er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte.  
„Captain!", maulte ihr Jack hinterher, ehe er endlich wieder an Bord seines Schiffes ging.  
  


~*~

  
„Commodore Norrington! Womit kann ich euch dienen?" Will ließ den Hammer sinken und blickte überrascht zur Türe der Schmiede hinüber. Der Kommodore verzog missbilligend das Gesicht und machte keinerlei Anstalten, die Werkstatt zu betreten. Will legt das Werkzeug beiseite und wischte sich die Hände sauber, während er zum Kommodore hinüber trat.   
„Ihr seid ein Waffenschmied, Turner. Weshalb werde ich wohl hier sein?", murrte der Mann. Will verneigte sich leicht und senkte den Blick.   
„Natürlich bin ich Waffenschmied, doch wart ihr schon lange nicht mehr selbst bei einem Schmied, um eine Waffe anfertigen zu lassen oder zu kaufen, Commodore." Will bemühte sich um einen freundlichen Tonfall. Er wollte Norrington wirklich nicht provozieren, auch wenn der Mann recht abschätzig auf ihn herüberblickte und seine Worte keinesfalls freundlich waren. Der Kommodore schnaubte ein wenig.   
„Das tut nichts zur Sache, wie ich meine. Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch und hoffe, ihr werdet diesem Vorrang einräumen. Es ist von Nöten, dass die Sache rasch erledigt wird.", erklärte Norrington ohne Umschweife.   
„Natürlich, Commodore.", bestätigte Will mit einem untertänigen Nicken. Rasch erklärte Norrington, was er verlangte. Der Kommodore hatte recht genaue Vorstellungen davon, was Will ihm anfertigen sollte. Dolch und Degen, in gleicher Machart, dazu zwei kleine Messer, die der Kommodore gut versteckt an seinem Körper wissen wollte und am liebsten hätte der Mann die Sachen schon am nächsten Tag abgeholt. Will nickte bedächtig.   
„Ein großer Auftrag für einen kleinen Waffenschmied, Commodore. Natürlich erhält euer Befehl oberste Priorität, doch brauche ich dafür gewiss länger als nur einen Tag. Erlaubt mir die Frage, weshalb euch dies so wichtig ist." Will blickte Norrington interessiert an. Der Mann war bei Weitem nicht so ruhig, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war.   
„Ihr seid für die Fertigung der Waffen zuständig, Turner. Meine Geschäfte sind meine Angelegenheit und gehen euch nichts an.", erwiderte der Mann knapp. Will neigte abermals in einer unterwürfigen Geste das Haupt.   
„Entschuldigt, Commodore. Natürlich geht mich das nichts an. Es war anmaßend von mir, danach zu fragen. Verzeiht meine Dreistigkeit!", murmelte er ergeben. Doch insgeheim grinste der junge Mann vor sich hin. Irgendetwas bereitete dem Kommodore wohl ziemliche Kopfschmerzen und es amüsierte Will, zu sehen, dass der Mann eben auch nur ein Mensch war und manchmal auch Angst hatte. Er blickte wieder auf und sah Norringtons kalte Augen auf sich liegen. Doch irgendetwas war in diesen Augen, was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Will vermochte jedoch nicht zu sagen, was es war.  
„Schon gut.", erwiderte der Kommodore schließlich emotionslos. „Macht euch an die Arbeit. Und ich wünsche, dass ihr diesen Auftrag mit der von euch gewohnten Sorgfalt erledigt.", erklärte er bestimmt. „Guten Tag, Mister Turner." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Will tat es ihm gleich und machte sich daran, die Arbeit, bei der ihn das Auftauchen des Kommodore gestört hatte, fertig zu stellen und sich anschließend seinem neuen Auftrag zu widmen.   
  
Schweiß troff von seiner Stirn und verdampfte zischend, als er den glühenden Kohlen zu nah kam. Will zog das Eisen aus dem Feuer und griff zum Hammer. Er war müde und ausgelaugt, doch dieses Stück musste er jetzt noch fertig machen, ehe er zumindest eine Pause einlegen konnte.   
Er warf einen wehmütigen Blick zu einer Reihe fertiger Degen. Im Moment hatte er so viel zu tun, dass er nicht dazu kam, seine Anfertigungen einzuweihen. Die unbeschwerten Tage unter der Obhut des alten Mister Brown kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Drei Stunden und mehr hatte er mit Fechten verbracht und dennoch wurden alle Aufträge erfüllt.   
Vielleicht sollte er sich einen Lehrling suchen. Aber vielleicht wurde er auch alt, denn in der Schmiede des alten Brown hatte er auch alleine gearbeitet während sein Meister dem Rum seine völlige Aufmerksamkeit gezollt hatte. Gedankenverloren lächelte er still vor sich hin, während der schwere Hammer gezielt auf das glühende Eisen traf und das Metall in die gewünschte Form brachte.   
„Stören wir?", erklang eine Stimme und Will stoppte in der Bewegung. Der Hammer hing starr in der Luft, während er den Kopf zur Türe wandte. Ein freundliches Lächeln huschte über sein schweißnasses Gesicht.   
„Einen Moment noch. Ich bin gleich fertig.", gab er zurück. Jana nickte und verließ die Schmiede wieder. Nora hatte sie schützend mit den Armen umschlossen und so gut es ging die Ohren des Kindes bedeckt, um das empfindsame Gehör des Mädchens vor dem Lärm zu schützen.   
Vor der Türe setzte sich Jana auf die schmale Bank und nahm das Mädchen auf den Schoß. Lächelnd lauschte sie den raschen Schlägen, die deutlich machten, dass sich der junge Waffenschmied beeilte. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam Will auch schon heraus. Das Hemd klebte an seinem Rücken, und obwohl er sich Hände und Gesicht rasch mit frischem Wasser gereinigt hatte, standen schon wieder Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich hab leider noch nicht Feierabend und hatte demzufolge keine Gelegenheit, mich frisch zu machen.", erklärte Will und wies mit einer kurzen Geste auf sein Erscheinungsbild. Jana lachte und drückte ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die feuchte Wange.   
„Hallo Will. Na? Du arbeitest heute wirklich lang.", fragte sie. Zahlreiche Strähnen hatten sich aus dem lockeren Zopf des jungen Mannes gelöst und hingen ihm nun wirr ins Gesicht. Will öffnete das Band, das sein Haar zusammenhielt und ordnete die Strähnen wieder.   
„Ja, viel zu tun im Moment. Scheinbar braucht ganz Port Royal jetzt gerade neue Waffen und einige hab ich auch zur Reparatur hier…", erklärte er gedankenverloren. „Und dann kam noch Norringtons Auftrag dazwischen…" Er ließ die Hände wieder sinken und blickte Jana neugierig an. „Was ist eigentlich mit ihm los? Er wirkte gestresst…", fragte er interessiert nach.   
Doch Jana kam nicht dazu, ihm zu antworten, denn die kleine Nora auf ihrem Arm fing an, wie wild zu strampeln. Sie brabbelte munter vor sich hin und streckte die kurzen Ärmchen nach Will aus. Der Schmied lächelte liebevoll und strich dem Kind mit dem Zeigefinger über das Stupsnäschen. „Ach, Nora. Ich bin doch ganz dreckig! Bäh!", machte er und ging ein wenig in die Knie. „Und ich stinke, kleine Prinzessin. Du willst jetzt bestimmt nicht zu mir." Nora schien das aber so ganz und gar nicht zu interessieren. Sie strampelte noch mehr. Jana lachte. „Nachher, kleiner Schatz. Jetzt kannst du nicht zu Onkel Will.", meinte sie sanft und setzte sich das Mädchen auf die Hüfte.   
„Hast du etwas Zeit für einen Spaziergang, oder musst du heute noch viel tun?", wandte sie sich dann an Will. Dieser warf einen Blick in die Schmiede. Es wartete eigentlich noch etwas Arbeit auf ihn, aber er war heute ohnehin schon müde, die Sonne stand bereits recht tief und irgendwie hatte er keine Lust, noch die halbe Nacht durchzuarbeiten. Abermals blickte er an sich herunter.   
„Sollte mich aber vorher noch kurz waschen.", murmelte er. „Kommt doch schnell mit rein." Jana nickte und folgte Will in seine vier Wände. Sie hockte sich an den Tisch und setzte sich Nora auf den Schoß. Das Mädchen johlte erfreut und patschte mit den flachen Händen auf der Tischplatte herum. Will war in den Nebenraum gegangen und durch die offene Türe sah Jana, wie seine Schmiedschürze auf den Boden plumpste. Gleich darauf landete das Hemd daneben. Wasser platschte. Da erschien Will plötzlich in der Türe, nur noch bekleidet mit seiner Hose, die Haare hingen offen über seine Schulter. „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet.", meinte er lächelnd.   
„Norrington?", Jana zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Will nachdenklich. Es lag keine Erotik in ihrem Blick, sondern nur nüchterne Beobachtung. „Du solltest mehr essen, Junge.", erklärte sie dann bestimmt. Will lachte. „Glaub mir, du bist nicht die erste Person, die mir das sagt.", erwiderte er. „Und? Was ist nun mit Norrinton?" Er wandte sich wieder seiner Katzenwäsche zu.   
„Die Royal Navy hat schon wieder ein Schiff verloren. Die Gerüchte um die Greyhound dringen mittlerweile auch zum Gouverneur durch. Die Stimmung ist allgemein bedrückend. Die Cartago war nun schon das vierte Schiff, das nicht mehr zurückgekehrt ist. Der Governeur hat Norringon jetzt damit beauftragt, das Mysterium um die Greyhound aufzuklären. Seit er von Tortuga zurückgekehrt ist, herrscht zwischen Norrington und Governeur Swann eine ziemliche Spannung. Der Governeur macht Norrington für…." Jana verstummte.   
Aus Wills Zimmer war nichts mehr zu hören. Plötzlich erschien sein Kopf in der Türe. Die Augen des jungen Mannes zeugten von seinem Schmerz. „…Für Elizabeths Tod verantwortlich.", beendete er den Satz. Jana senkte betroffen den Blick und Will verschwand wieder aus der Türe. Wieder hörte man Wasser spritzen und Jana war sich sicher, dass sie aus dem Zimmer schweres Atmen vernahm.   
„Es … es tut mir leid. Will. Ich wollte nicht… Entschuldige bitte.", bat sie leise. In der offenen Türe fiel gerade die Hose des Schmieds zu Boden. „Schon gut.", erklang seine Stimme. Doch auch wenn er sich bemühte, konnte er das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht ganz abstellen. „Irgendwann muss ich lernen, damit umzugehen.", setzte er noch hinzu. Jana schwieg betroffen.   
Als Will wieder in der offenen Türe erschien, trug er frische Kleidung und war gerade dabei, das Hemd überzuziehen. Mit einem etwas wehmütigen Lächeln trat er zu Jana und Nora und streckte die Arme nach dem Mädchen aus. „So. Jetzt ist der Onkel Will wieder sauber und nimmt dich auf den Arm.", meinte er lachend. Das Mädchen jauchzte vor Freude.   
  
Norrington kam zwei Tage später um sich nach dem Auftrag zu erkundigen. Will zeigte ihm die gefertigten Stücke und der Kommodore war mehr als zufrieden. Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken nahm er die Sachen an sich und überreichte Will den vereinbarten Preis. Die beiden Männer wechselten nicht viele Worte und der Kommodore verabschiedete sich rasch und verließ die Schmiede. Will war froh, den Mann wieder los zu sein. Norringtons Gegenwart behagte ihm nicht, da er dann immer den treudoofen Knecht spielen musste.   
Er hatte gerade den Hammer zur Hand genommen, als er erneut Norringtons schneidende Stimme in seinem Rücken wahrnahm.   
„Turner! Antreten." Will seufzte und wandte sich abermals der Türe zu.   
„Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, bin ich Waffenschmied, kein Soldat, Commodore Norrington.", erklärte er geduldig, legte jedoch folgsam den Hammer ab und trat zur Türe. Norrington starrte ihm mit düsterem Blick entgegen.   
„Ich werde Port Royal demnächst für eine längere Seefahrt verlassen.", erklärte der Mann nun knapp. „Es ist mir wohl kaum möglich, euch den Umgang mit Jana und Nora zu verbieten, …" fuhr er fort, „… doch vergesst nicht, dass diese beiden Damen in meinem Haushalt leben. Wagt nicht, mir meinen Besitz streitig zu machen." Er blickte von oben herab auf den jüngeren Mann.   
Will kochte innerlich vor Wut. Würde dieser Mann vor ihm jemals anders über Frauen denken, als sie als seinen Besitz abzustempeln? Konnte Norrington denn nicht akzeptieren, dass Frauen gleichwertige Menschen mit eigenem Willen und Rechten waren?   
Will unterdrückte mühsam den Impuls, die Fäuste zu ballen und zwang sich zu einem weiteren unterwürfigen Lächeln. „Aber natürlich, Commodore. Ich würde es nie wagen." Norrington nickte knapp und senkte schließlich den Blick. Seine Augen starrten auf seine Stiefelspitzen. Will zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß, dass Jana euch des Öfteren besucht. Ich weiß, dass sie so etwas wie Freundschaft für euch empfindet. Ich wünsche, dass ihr eine Auge auf die beiden habt. Behandelt sie gut.", stieß Norrington plötzlich rasch aber leise hervor. Er senkte die Stimme noch etwas mehr. „Trotz allem ist Nora meine Tochter. Passt auf sie auf.", flüsterte der Mann und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.   
Will stand in der Türe der Schmiede und starrte Norrington nach, der rasch die Straße entlang stürmte. Was war mit diesem Kerl los? Seit wann wies Norrington derart menschliche Züge auf? Will schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Sieh an. Unter der rauen Schale steckt tief verborgen doch noch so etwas wie ein weicher Kern.", murmelte er. „Wer hätte das gedacht?"  
  


~*~

  
Jack spitzte gedankenverloren die Lippen. Er war richtiggehend stolz auf sich. Seit etwa einer Stunde befand er sich mit Anamaria in einem Raum und noch immer gelang es ihm, sich „normal" zu verhalten. Er ignorierte die Frau nicht, aber er war auch nicht übermäßig freundlich. Nein, er hatte sich nach einigem hin und her dazu entschieden, sich völlig neutral zu verhalten.   
Zum einen wollte er sicherlich verhindern, dass die Männer die Anspannung zwischen ihm und Anamaria bemerkten und dann womöglich überbewerteten, denn er war auf jeden einzelnen angewiesen. Zum anderen aber, wusste er, dass sie seine Neutralität härter traf, als hätte er sie jetzt einfach ignoriert und es verlieh ihm eine gewissen Genugtuung, sie heimlich zu beobachten, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute oder mit ihren Fingern im Stoff ihres Hemdes spielte, und verstohlene Blicke zu ihm sandte.   
Irgendwie freute es ihn sogar, dass sie scheinbar mit ihrer eigenen Entscheidung nicht so wirklich glücklich war. Doch sie war zu stolz, das wusste Jack. Anamaria würde zu ihrer Entscheidung stehen, sie würde nicht zurück kommen und ihn bitten, ihre Worte zu vergessen und es schmerzte ihn, sie in seiner Nähe zu wissen, mit der Gewissheit, dass er und sie nicht miteinander glücklich werden würden…  
_‚Idiot!!_', schalt Jack, sich irgendwann selbst. _‚Hier hockst du nun und weidest dich an ihrem Schmerz um deinen eigenen zu vergessen…. Anstatt die ganze Sache einfach zu beenden, einfach hinüber zu gehen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie dir so nicht auskommen wird, anstatt ihr zu sagen, dass sie das nicht tun soll.' _ Doch Jack blieb, wo er war.   
  
Jack war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte, dass er schon die ganze Zeit über auf Anamaria starrte und es verdächtig ruhig geworden war in der Kabine. Die Männer blickten von Jack zu Anamaria und dann wieder zu Jack. Schließlich räusperte sich Gibbs und stellte sich einfach zwischen die beiden. Jack schreckte hoch. „So. können wir jetzt endlich zur Tat schreiten?", meinte er beifällig und drehte sich zum Tisch hin, auf dem einige Seekarten ausgebreitet lagen.   
„Bezüglich des ersten Auftauchens sind wir noch unschlüssig, Captain.", fing nun Hank ein wenig unsicher an. Und schluckte merklich, als er zu Jack hinüber sah. Sie hatten so viel Zeit gehabt und nicht einmal das in Erfahrung gebracht. Wie würde der Captain darauf wohl reagieren?   
Jack grinste breit. „Warum erzählt ihr mir nicht einfach, was ihr wisst und überlasst es mir, daraus Schlüsse zu ziehen?", fragte er in weichem, singenden Tonfall nach. Hank wurde merklich rot.   
„Aye, Captain.", murmelte der Mann, ehe er seinen Bericht wieder aufnahm. „Vor etwa neun Monaten verschwand die ‚Hopeless Rider' einige Seemeilen nördlich der Inseln über dem Wind. Etwa zwei Wochen später wurden die Trümmer der ‚Pace' irgendwo nördlich von Puerto Rico gesichtet. Die ‚El Matador' verschwand eine Woche danach, Trümmer wurden an der Nordküste von Hispaniola angeschwemmt. Vier Tage später…." Jack unterbrach den Mann mit einer Handbewegung.   
„Sieht mir ziemlich klar aus. Die Greyhound ist also vor neun Monaten zurückgekehrt. Was war dann euer Problem?", fragte er neugierig. Hank zögerte.   
„Nun ja… Etwa zwei Monate zuvor sank bereits die ‚Last Burden', ist aber angeblich auf ein Riff vor der Nordküste Südamerikas aufgelaufen…", erklärte er schließlich vorsichtig. Jack zog die Stirn in Falten und blickte auf die Seekarte, auf der er kleine Kreuzchen verzeichnet hatte und sich kurze Anmerkungen notiert hatte. Schließlich wandte er sich an Hank.   
„Die Last Burden… unter dem Kommando von wem? Jonathan Krapp? Nie und nimmer. Einhand-John ist sicherlich nicht auf ein Riff aufgelaufen und schon gar nicht vor der Nordküste Südamerikas. Den Mann konnte man mit verbundenen Augen durch den Nebel steuern lassen und er hat es geschafft, an jeder Sandbank und jedem verdammten Riff vorbei zu manövrieren. Das war ganz gewiss die Greyhound." Stille lag über dem Raum. Keiner wagte zu widersprechen.   
Nach wenigen Augenblicken nahm Hank seinen Bericht wieder auf. Dann berichteten auch einige andere Männer, was sie noch gehört hatten. Schon nach kürzester Zeit war Jacks Seekarte übersäht mit kleinen schwarzen Kreuzen und Notizen wie ‚Trümmer hier' oder ‚Hier gesunken', ebenso wie großen Buchstaben, die die Herkunft der Schiffe festhielten. So kritzelte er beispielsweise vor der Nordküste Südamerikas zu jenem Kreuz, wo die Last Burden gesunken war, ein großes P für ‚Piratenschiff', bei der Hispania ein H für ‚Handelsschiff' und so weiter.   
Die Männer beobachteten, wie seine Hand über das Papier flog und rasch die Notizen darauf schrieb, mit denen nur die wenigsten auf Anhieb etwas anfangen konnten. Nur selten fragte der Pirat etwas nach, meistens redeten die Männer ungestört vor sich hin und klapperten ihre Listen ab.   
  
Nachdem alle berichtet hatten, was sie wussten, verschränkte Jack die Arme vor der Brust und tippte sich mit dem Federkiel gegen das Kinn. „Hm. Captain Blackrose war fleißig. Er hat wohl nichts von seinem Schrecken verloren, dabei hätte ich persönlich ihn schon längst in ein nasses Grab gewünscht. Nun gut. Dann müssen wir das wohl eigenhändig erledigen.", murmelte der Pirat, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, denn an irgendwen sonst. Alle starrten den Mann an.   
Schließlich ließ Jack die Hände wieder sinken und setzte erneut die Feder aufs Papier. Mit ruhiger Hand zog er eine Linie von Porto Bello bis hinauf nach Jamaika, von dort weiter zur äußersten Spitze Kubas, hinüber bis zu den Inseln vor dem Wind und dann wieder hinunter nach Caracas. „Das hier ist unser Suchgebiet.", erklärte der Kapitän bestimmt.   
„Und wo ist der Heimathafen dieser Missgeburt?", schaltete sich nun Smutje ein und sah den Kapitän fragend an. Jack lächelte.   
„Die Greyhound hat keinen Heimathafen. Braucht sie auch gar nicht. Seht euch das an…" Er wies auf die Karte. Das eingegrenzte Gebiet war übersäht mit Markierungen. „Wozu brauchen sie einen Heimathafen? Die Greyhound samt Besatzung lebt von dem, was die Schiffe abwerfen. Und bei der Menge an Handelsschiffen ist das nicht wenig.", erläuterte Jack seine Schlussfolgerung. „Und selbst wenn sie mal in einem Hafen vor Anker gehen… Duncan Blackrose nutzt nie zweimal den selben Hafen.", fügte er leiser hinzu.   
„Wie sollen wir ein Schiff finden, das so ein großes Gebiet durchstreift?", schaltete sich nun Hitch in die Diskussion mit ein. Jack schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Er war beinahe wieder in seine Erinnerungen abgedriftet. Ein Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht.   
„Vermutlich müssen wir das gar nicht. Sie werden uns finden.", erklärte er mit Nachdruck. Beklommenes Schweigen folgte seinen Worten. „Angst?", säuselte Jack seiner Mannschaft zu. „Noch nicht genug, wie mir scheint. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr den Ernst der Lage endlich begreift."   
„Ich habe den Ernst der Lage schon lange begriffen!", warf da plötzlich Kanonen-Nuts ein. Der Spitzname gehörte zu Kevin Nuts, dem Kapitän der Jason Holmes, dem Schiff, dass sich ihnen noch angeschlossen hatte. Der junge Mann trat an den Tisch und die Männer wichen beiseite. Dem Piraten fehlte ein Stück vom rechten Ohr und zwei Finger der linken Hand. Er war hässlich und wirkte verbraucht. Er deutete mit einem Finger auf ein Kreuz, das auf halbem Weg zwischen Santo Domingo und Caracas lag und blickte in die Runde.   
„Das hier…", erklärte er mit fester Stimme, „… ist das nasse Grab meines Bruders und ich werde ihn rächen. Diese Greyhound ist eine Gefahr für uns alle. Nicht nur für die Royal Navy," Er wies auf einige Kreuze, die Jack mit einem N versehen hatte. „und nicht nur für die Handelsschiffe, sondern auch für die Piraten. Für uns, für jeden von uns." Erklärte er und tippte bei ‚für jeden von uns' bei jedem Wort auf ein Kreuz mit einem P um seiner Rede mehr Gewicht zu geben.  
Jack räusperte sich. „Sehr schön, sehr ergreifend.", meinte er und grinste wieder einmal. „Genug der langen Worte. Stechen wir endlich in See. Sollte eines der Schiffe Probleme haben und zurückfallen, fallen auch die anderen zurück. Nur wenn wir zusammen bleiben, können wir gegen die Greyhound ankommen, ein Schiff alleine ist verloren. Zugleich müssen wir darauf achten, nicht zu dicht beieinander zu kleben, denn auch daraus könnte uns Captain Blackrose einen Strick drehen.   
Aufmerksamkeit ist unser höchstes Gebot und wer Wache hat, nimmt seine Aufgabe bitte ernst. Wer beim Pennen erwischt wird, mit dem fischen wir ein paar Haie aus dem Wasser. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?" Jack blickte sich fragend um.   
„Aye!", raunten die Männer – und Anamaria.   
„Ich habe nichts gehört.", lächelte Jack.   
„AYE!!", schallte es dieses mal in allen Ecken des Raumes. Jack nickte zufrieden und raffte die Karten zusammen.   
„Schön. Dann lasst uns endlich aufbrechen.", meinte er. „Ach, und ehe ich es vergesse…", er hielt inne und richtete sich nochmals auf. „Das Täubchen bleibt hier. Wer sich von ihr einwickeln lässt und sie an Bord eines unserer Schiffe bringt, den lassen ich Kiel holen, bis er glaubt, dass er eine Meerjungfrau ist, haben wir uns verstanden? Elizabeth bleibt von Bord, wird den festen Boden Tortugas unter keinen Umständen verlassen und ist gänzlich unerwünscht!" Sein forschender Blick durchdrang die Männer.   
„Aye!", brüllten alle.   
  


~*~

  
Der glühende Rand der Sonne berührte bereits den Horizont, als die Schiffe der Flotte ‚Vergeltung', wie Jack sie getauft hatte, endlich ausliefen.   
  
Zwei Augenpaare beobachteten, wie die Schiffe die geschützte Bucht Tortugas verließen. Zwei Augen blickten weit oberhalb der Stadt aus den Wipfeln eines hohen Baumes hinunter auf die winzigen Schiffe, zwei Augen standen auf den Klippen außerhalb der Stadt und lange hing ihr Blick auf den schwindenden, schwarzen Segeln der Black Pearl. Die Sonne kroch unaufhaltsam tiefer, die Segel verschwanden langsam aus dem Blickfeld der Beobachter.   
  
Die Gestalt auf den Klippen, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Umhang, vermummt und verhüllt, hob langsam eine Hand zum stummen Abschiedsgruß. Doch niemand erwiderte die Geste. Erst, als auch die letzten Strahlen der Sonne verblasst waren, die Dunkelheit unaufhaltsam über die Insel kroch und die schwarz verhüllte Gestalt förmlich verschluckte, drehte diese sich um und machte sich daran, die Klippen zu verlassen. Ihre Schultern bebten, der Rücken war gebeugt vom Gram und ein letztes Mal wandte sie den Blick aufs Meer hinaus. Doch die Schiffe waren längst nicht mehr zu sehen.   
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Herrgott… warum macht sich die Geschichte in diesem Kap schon wieder so selbständig!?   
Also, Anamaria und Jack, das geriet etwas zu … intensiv *verschmitzt grinst* musste ich beenden, sonst wäre ich in die totale Liebesschnulze abgedriftet. Dass Jack dann so abstürzt, zeigt nur, dass der Typ auch Fehler hat. Ich lass in meiner Story irgendwie gern die Leute austicken, wie? Sind damit so schön unberechenbar! *hämisch grinst*   
Hier mal wieder etwas mehr Will Turner und wieder der geheimnisvolle Fremde… *g* Nerv ich euch schon? *rofl*   
  
In diesem Kapitel kommen wieder jede Menge Namen vor, die ihr euch aber echt nicht merken müsst. Wichtig ist nur noch die Jason Holmes und Kevin Nuts aka Kanonen-Nuts All die anderen Schiffchen dürft ihr schnell wieder vergessen, sind ja eh alle schon gesunken. *g* Es ging nur ned so wirklich ohne Namen…   
  
„Zwei Augenpaare beobachteten,[…]" ach ja, und was will uns Amancham damit nun wieder sagen?   
Nix!!!! Ich fand des nur als Abschluss schön… *spitzbübisch vor sich hin grinst*   
  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich mal in aller Form für die Länge der Kapitel entschuldigen… Erfahrungsgemäß sind kurze Kapitel einfacher zu verdauen, als so 12-14 Seiten-wälzer… aber ich schaff es einfach nicht, die Teile kürzer zu fassen!! Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir dennoch treu… *liebguckt*   
  
  


@Azrael: Sorry, hab dein Review erst gesehen, nachedem ich das letzte Kap schon hochgenommen hatte... *schäm und um Verzeihung bitt*  
Also, die Sache mit Will ist schon richtig. Irgendwoher muss er das Medallion und die Guten Ansichten über seinen Daddy schon haben, aber eben ned unbedingt, weil der Typ in seinem Leben vertreten war. Da gefällt mir dein Gedanke ganz gut, dass ihn die Mutter des Knaben als ne Art Held hingestellt hat. Aber ich hab ja ned geleugnet, dass der Typ nen Vater hatte, ich gehe nur davon aus, dass er ihn nie so richtig als Teil seines Lebens kennengelernt hat. Kann man das so gelten lassen??  
Höhö.. du bist kein Will-Fan mehr und ich werde am Ende wohl doch noch zu einem. *rofl* Warte, beim Grab schaufeln helf ich dir... ich bekomm ja jetzt schon ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen. *snif* *greift zur Schaufel und gräbt Loch* Danke, dass du mir Reviest hast, auch wenn dein Rechner spinnt. *knuddel*   
  
@RavannaVen: Hey, Moment... ich glaub, der Name is mir noch ned bekannt?! *freu* Vielen Dank für dein Review! Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat und noch mehr freut mich, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die Jack da vor sich herumstolzieren sieht!! Ich hoffe mal, bis Bald!!  
  
@Yamica: *rot werd* *sich gaaanz tief verneitgt* Ich danke vielmals für dieses Review! Solches Lob hört man doch gerne und aus der Feder eines eingefleischten Slashfans bedeutet es gleich noch viel mehr... (Leute, das geht runter wie Öl! *gg*) Ich danke dir für dieses Lob, es freut mich wirklich! Zu deiner Frage: Jack hat in jungen Jahren (nach meinen Überlegungen ist er zu der Zeit auf der Greyhound ca. 12-14 Jahre alt) ganz heftig was auf die Ohren bekommen... Dabei ging quasi sein Gleichgewichtssinn "zu Bruch". Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß nicht, ob das so passieren kann. Ich kenn das nur in Verbindung mit nem geplatzten Trommelfell und das möchte ich Jack nicht zuschreiben... Aber leben mit kaputten Gleichgewichssinn geht recht gut, wenigstens DAS weiß ich. Ich bin halt kein Mediziener... Aber die tunten-Masche oder der viele Rum waren mir als Erklärung für seinen torkelnden Gang zu doof... Ich hoffe, du verstehst jetzt, was ich meine?!   
  
@krissy: *freu* Danke, danke! Also, zum Thema Hank und Elizabeth: Ich werde ihre Gefühle zu Will nicht umschreiben. Somit ein großes: NEIN! Außerdem stelle ich personlich mir den Hank als so nen schmierigen Herumtreiber vor... *gg* Ein typischer Todeskandidat! *böse grinst* In diesem Kap gibbet wieder Will für dich! *g* Ich hoffe, du reviewst weiterhin! *lieb guckt*  
  
@Evildollie: *rofl* Ich danke. Hatte schon befürchtet, Jack gerät mir völlig aus dem Ruder und wird noch zu nem seriösen Menschen. *schüttel* Ich hoffe mal, sein Austicken in diesem Kap zerstört jetzt ned den Eindruck, dass ich wüsste von was ich schreib... Vielen Dank für dein Review!!  
  
@Pearl: Hehe. *schweigt sich über den Alten weiterhin aus* Na, also mittlerweile dürfte sehr klar sein, auf wen ich mit diesem Alten hinauswill, oder?!?!?! Aber, damit du weiter was zum grübeln hast: Wer ist Gestalt Nummer 2, die in diesem Kap so malerisch angedeutet wird?! *spitzbübisches Grinsen zu verbergen versucht* Schade, dass du dein Review nicht mehr gefunden hast, hätte mich ja doch interessiert!  
Ich hoffe, es bleibt auch weiterhin spannend... gebe mir zumindest echt Mühe damit! Vielen Dank für dein Review!!   
  
@Alle anderen: Ich weiß, ihr seid da draußen! *rofl* Möchte mich mal für die 99 Reviews bedanken, die meine Story bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erhalten hat.... *sich verbeugt und imaginären Hut vom Kopf zieht* Es freut mich sehr, dass die Geschichte Anklang findet! *knuddelt alle Reviewer mal durch*   
  
  
  
  



	22. Days and nights

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13**   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Mir fiel für dieses Kap so ganz und gar kein Titel ein, also verzeiht mir diesen kreativen Tiefschlag... der Titel sagt nichts aus. Ich wünsche dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 19**  
  


Tortuga lag weit hinter ihnen und das weite Meer, voller Gefahren lag direkt vor ihnen. Sie segelten einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.   
Die Nacht war weit vorangeschritten und Anamaria stand an Deck der Broken Heart, den Blick hinaus gerichtet, auf das Meer, in die scheinbar undurchdringliche Dunkelheit der Nacht starrend, die Hände am Steuer. Sie fühlte sich elend. Mit quälender Langsamkeit pochte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust. Sie fühlte jeden einzelnen Schlag. Was nur hatte sie erwartet, als sie Jack von sich gestoßen hatte? Alles, doch sicherlich nicht, dass es so unerträglich schmerzen würde. Nein, gewiss nicht.   
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Ich übernehme das Steuer.", erklang die ruhige Stimme ihres ersten Maates. Anamaria schüttelte knapp den Kopf.   
„Ich kann nicht schlafen.", erwiderte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Lass mich einfach hier stehen." Ihr Griff um das harte Holz des Steuerrades wurde fester. Doch Curtis ließ nicht locker. Er schüttelte besorgt den Kopf.   
„Ich werde nicht darauf warten, dass du irgendwann zusammenbrichst.", erklärte er bestimmt. „Du hast in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig geschlafen und wenn du dich nicht ganz schnell hinlegst, werde ich hier eine kleine Meuterei anzetteln.", brummte er. „Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr, wenn du als Captain unausgeruht bist und unüberlegt handelst."   
Anamaria drehte sich zu ihrem ersten Maat um, als das Wort Meuterei fiel. Sie war nun schon seit einiger Zeit Kapitän der Broken Heart und hatte auch zuvor schon jahrelang das Kommando auf anderen Schiffen geführt. Noch nie hatte es unter ihrer Führung eine Meuterei gegeben!   
Doch als sie in Curtis' Augen blickte, sah sie keinen Hass und keine Bosheit, nur Sorge. Sorge um sie, um die Heart und die gesamte Besatzung und Anamaria wusste leider nur zu gut, dass er Recht hatte.   
Schweren Herzens ließ sie das Steuer los, den einzigen Halt, den sie im Moment hatte und nickte leicht. Sie murmelte etwas, das sich wie ‚hast ja recht' anhörte und ging dann langsam in Richtung ihrer Kajüte.   
„Willst du darüber reden?", vernahm sie hinter sich Curtis' Stimme, doch die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Hand zu einer abwehrenden Geste. Wozu reden, wenn niemand ihren Schmerz nehmen konnte? Wozu noch reden, wusste sie doch derzeit selbst nicht, was sie tat?   
Glücklicherweise beharrte Curtis' nicht darauf, etwas Näheres erfahren zu wollen und so schlüpfte Anamaria rasch in ihre Kabine und schloss die Türe. Drinnen angekommen lehnte sie sich erst einmal gegen das braune Holz, das sie von allen Seiten einschloss und senkte den Blick auf die braunen Bohlen zu ihren Füßen. Sie schnaubte missmutig. Schlafen! Wie sollte sie schlafen? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich unaufhaltsam, wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie braune Augen, die sie anstarrten, Jacks Augen.   
Anamaria seufzte und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Ihre Hand glitt an die Krempe ihres Hutes und sie zog die Kopfbedeckung gedankenverloren herunter. Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken und während sie sich herumdrehte, zog sie schon mit einer Hand ihren kleinen Dolch, bereit, die Waffe gegen jeden Feind zu schleudern. „Wer da?", zischte sie in Richtung des Geräusches.   
Die Waffe senkte sich fast von selbst, als sie einen Kopf mit langem Haar hinter dem Tisch hervorlugen sah und sich zwei zarte Hände neben den weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Luft reckten. Anamaria konnte sich das Schmunzeln beim besten Willen nicht ergreifen, als sie erkannte, wer hier unangemeldet in ihrer Kabine die Reise angetreten hatte. Sie steckte die Waffe wieder ein und bückte sich, um den Hut, der ihr entglitten war, wieder aufzuheben.   
„Unachtsam, so laut zu sein, wenn der Eigentümer der Kabine sich gerade im Raum aufhält.", grinste sie schließlich. „Nun komm schon heraus. Du musst nicht mehr da hinten herumkauern.", fügte sie noch hinzu.   
„Hallo Anamaria. Und? Was machst du jetzt? Mich über die Planke schicken?", fragte Elizabeth mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Angst. Anamaria lachte auf. „Ja, das macht man oft mit blinden Passagieren.", grinste sie. „Aber nicht, wenn es sich um das Täubchen des Captains handelt. Nein, Elizabeth. Dir wird gewiss nichts geschehen. Gerade deswegen hättest du ja auch zurück bleiben sollen.", erklärte die junge Frau nachsichtig.   
„Wie hast du es nur geschafft, an Bord zu kommen?", murrte Anamaria, als sie die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes öffnete. „Und wo bringe ich dich jetzt am geschicktesten unter?" Sie schüttelte abermals den Kopf.   
Elizabeth trat endlich hinter dem Tisch hervor und senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wohl Ärger mache, aber versteh mich doch… Wenn eure Reise auf dem Grund des Meeres endet, dann sitze ich auf Tortuga fest. Allein! Würdest du mit mir tauschen wollen? Ich muss zu Will und wenn ich zuvor durch die Hölle gehen muss, nun, dann soll es so sein. Aber nur warten? Wie könnte ich das?"   
Abwehrend hob Anamaria die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich dich nicht verstehen könnte, oder? Du liebst Will abgöttisch, nicht wahr? Du liebst ihn mehr als dein eigenes Leben." Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des weiblichen Kapitäns. Elizabeth nickte leicht.   
Anamaria seufzte nur und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. Oh ja, sie konnte Elizabeth nur zu gut verstehen und sie wusste auch nur zu genau um die Gefahren, die solche Liebe mit sich bringen konnte. Sie wusste vieles, wovon Elizabeth keine Ahnung hatte, aufgewachsen im Schutz einer höhergestellten Gesellschaft, fernab von allem Übel und beschützt vor allem Bösen. Einen Moment lang war sie versucht, die junge Frau einfach an Deck zu schicken. Sollte sie sehen, wo sie die Nacht verbringen konnte.   
„Du weißt nicht, auf was du dich hier eingelassen hast, Elizabeth. Du hast keine Ahnung, was wir hier machen.... Diese Reise ist Selbstmord, meine Liebe. Jeder an Bord weiß, dass er von der Reise nicht mehr zurückkehren wird. Weißt du das auch? Hast du den Tod schon einmal gekostet? In sein starres Auge geblickt und nichts als Verderben darin erkannt? Dein eigenes Blut geschmeckt, kurz bevor alles um dich dunkel wurde und dich das Nichts in die Tiefe zu reißen droht? Du hättest auf Jack hören und auf Tortuga zurückbleiben sollen. Glaub mir, kurz bevor dich die Klauen des Todes mit sich reißen wirst du einsehen, dass das ein Fehler war."   
Anamaria verstummte und senkte den Blick. Das hatte sie jetzt eigentlich so nicht sagen wollen. Stille hing in dem Raum, erdrückte die beiden Frauen beinahe.  
Schließlich räusperte sich Elizabeth.   
„Ich habe schon Gefahren überstanden, Anamaria. Ich sah mich alleine einem Haufen lebender Toter gegenüberstehen und vergiss nicht, dass auch ich tapfer gekämpft habe, als die Black Pearl die Interceptor eingeholt hatte. Warum stellst du mich als empfindliches Püppchen hin? Wegen meiner Herkunft? Verdammt, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich als Tochter des Gouverneurs zur Welt kam und nicht als Piratentochter. Ausgesucht habe ich mir mein Leben gewiss nicht, denn den goldenen Käfig hätte ich oft genug sofort gegen den Tod an Bord eines Schiffes, an der Seite von Freunden eingetauscht. Ich kann kämpfen und ich werde dem Tod ins Gesicht spucken, sollte er versuchen, Hand an mich zu legen. Ich gebe nicht so einfach auf."  
Wütend starrte sie der dunkelhäutigen Piratenfrau entgegen. Wie konnte diese es wagen, an ihren Motiven zu zweifeln? Wie konnte sie so reden? Anamaria seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Doch glaub mir eines, Elizabeth: Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich viel lieber gegen drei Schiffe voller verwunschener Piraten kämpfen, als gegen die Greyhound. Niemand kann sagen, was sich an Bord jenes Schiffes befindet, verstehst du? Die Greyhound hat schon vor etlichen Jahren diese Gewässer unsicher gemacht, Schiffe verschwanden damals, so wie sie auch heute verschwinden, doch es gibt keine Auflösung, die dieses Phänomen erklären könnte, außer dass der leibhaftige Teufel das Kommando über jenes Schiff führen muss. Noch nie kam mir zu Ohren, dass ein Schiff die Begegnung mit der Greyhound überstanden hat. Noch nie erfuhr ich genaueres über Kapitän und Besatzung unseres Gegners, weil es niemanden gibt, der je die Begegnung überlebt hätte, verstehst du? Ich habe Angst, Elizabeth."  
„Warum bist du dann hier? Warum folgst du Jack?" Elizabeth blickte die Frau ihr gegenüber fragend an, doch sie wusste die Antwort eigentlich schon lange bevor sie die Frage gestellt hatte. Anamaria lächelte wehmütig.   
„Weil ich ihn mehr liebe, als mein eigenes Leben. Außerdem ist da noch etwas, Elizabeth..." Anamaria verstummte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Elizabeth zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.   
„Was? Was ist da noch?", fragte sie zögerlich nach. Elizabeth war auf wohl jede Antwort gefasst, nicht jedoch auf jene, die sie nun erhielt.   
„Jack.... Er ist meines Wissens der einzige, der jemals eine Begegnung mit der Greyhound überlebt hat. Und er stellt sich seiner Vergangenheit. Wie könnte ich ihn im Stich lassen?", flüsterte Anamaria leise. Jack würde sie über die Planke schicken, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie sein Geheimnis verraten hatte. Kiel holen würde er sie lassen, bis sie ihren Namen vergaß, doch nun hatte sie es schon gesagt.   
Elizabeth starrte Anamaria an. Biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dann ist doch etwas dran, an all den Geschichten, dass Captain Jack Sparrow weder Tod noch Teufel fürchtet? Dass er schlimmere Abenteuer überstanden hat, als andere sich nur vorzustellen wagen? Es ist nicht alles gelogen, was man über den großen Jack Sparrow tuschelt?" Anamaria lächelte leicht.  
„Nein, die meisten Geschichten sind noch etwas ausgeschmückt, im Grunde sind sie jedoch alle wahr. Und einige... einige haben sich weit schrecklicher zugetragen, als die Leute jetzt noch erzählen." Sie seufzte schließlich. „Sag ihm gegenüber nichts davon. Ich bin wohl die einzige, die alles über ihn weiß. Und er soll nicht denken, dass ich sein Vertrauen gänzlich missbrauche. Er hasst mich jetzt zwar ohnehin schon, aber was soll's." Ihre Schultern hingen herab und wieder hatte Anamaria den Blick gesenkt.   
Abermals herrschte eisiges Schweigen in dem kleinen Raum, nur unterbrochen vom Plätschern der Wellen, die Krachend gegen die Schiffswand schlugen und vom Pfeifen des Windes, der die Segel blähte.  
  


~*~

  
„Jack, leg dich schlafen. Du kannst dich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.", Hitch und Gibbs standen neben dem Steuerrad und blickten Jack bettelnd an.   
„Aber schlafen kann ich auch nicht.", erwiderte der Kapitän der Black Pearl mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich erhoffen soll. Will ich das mistige Schiff finden, oder ist es mir lieber, wenn wir Duncan Blackrose und seiner Bande niemals begegnen und unverrichteter Dinge zurückkehren nach Tortuga." Er blickte Gibbs an. „Was meinst du? Wird mein Ruf sehr darunter leiden, wenn ich aufgebe? Oder habe ich schon genug Ruhm erlangt, so dass mein Name durch einen Rückschlag nicht völlig in den Dreck gezogen wird..."   
Jack ließ das Steuer plötzlich los. „Hitch, deine Verantwortung." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort und noch ehe einer der beiden Männer etwas sagen konnte, war Jack schon auf dem Weg zur Kabinentüre. Klappend fiel die Türe ins Schloss und Jack war in der Kajüte verschwunden.   
„Ich hoffe, er schläft endlich mal ordentlich. Dem Captain spukt derzeit zu viel im Kopf herum. Er wird noch völlig durchdrehen.", murmelte Hitch, als er das Steuer ergriff. Gibbs blickte auf die geschlossene Türe.   
„Jack war schon immer verrückt.", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Keine Ahnung, was den Kerl so fertig macht. Normalerweise fürchtet er den Tod ja nicht."   
  
Jack schmiss sich einfach auf sein Bett und starrte in die Schwärze der Nacht, die ihn in seiner Kabine umgab. Nein, den Tod hatte er noch nie gefürchtet und auch jetzt war es nicht der Tod, der ihm Angst machte. Nicht sein Tod.   
Er fürchtete den Tod der Frau, die sein Herz geraubt hatte und er fürchtete, dass die Hölle ihn verschlucken würde, wenn sie auf das Schiff trafen. Dass Duncan Blackrose ihn erkannte, ihn gefangen nahm und Jack lange Zeit als Gefangener auf der Greyhound leben würde, ehe ihn endlich der barmherzige Tod aus den Klauen der Monster riss.   
Nicht den Tod fürchtete der Piratenkapitän, sondern das Leben.   
  


~*~

  
„Gut, ich werde vergessen, was du mir erzählt hast, wenn du mir sagst, was zwischen dir und Jack vorgefallen ist. Ich habe euch beobachtet, Anamaria. Was ist passiert, dass ihr einander jetzt nicht mehr in die Augen blicken könnt?" Doch vorerst erhielt Elizabeth keine Antwort. Statt dessen trat Anamaria zu einem kleinen Tisch hinüber und stellte eine Schüssel darauf. Schweigend schüttete sie frisches Wasser in die Schale und fing an, ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Elizabeth wusste nicht recht, was sie jetzt tun sollte.   
„Weißt du, Elizabeth... Liebe ist etwas wunderbares. Doch sie kann auch sehr gefährlich sein. Liebe macht blind und diese Redewendung kommt nicht von ungefähr.", meinte Anamaria auf einmal und zog das Kopftuch herunter, das sie getragen hatte, seit Elizabeth sie das erste mal gesehen hatte. Die junge Frau trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hand vor den Mund. Anamaria jedoch lächelte und strich gedankenverloren über die vernarbte Stelle an ihrer Stirn.   
„Was... was ist das?", fragte Elizabeth schließlich zögernd. Auf Anamarias Stirn prangte weiß und vernarbt ein großes „P".   
„Pirat.", gab die Frau zurück und zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „So ein nettes Brandzeichen hat unser Supercaptain auch auf der Stirn. Was meinst du, warum er stets mit Kopftuch und Hut herumrennt? Das Kopftuch ist Markenzeichen der Piraten, weil wir damit dieses nette kleine Brandzeichen verstecken. Die meisten Leute wissen das jedoch und deswegen könnten wir auch ohne Kopftuch rumrennen." Sie krempelte den Ärmel ihres rechten Armes hoch und deutete auf ein weiteres P. „Deswegen wusste Norrington also, dass er einen Piraten vor sich hatte, als Jack am Pier stand, nachdem er mich gerettet hatte.", meinte Elizabeth leise.   
Anamaria nickte. „Aye. Ein nettes kleines Brandzeichen für Piraten, die noch nicht genug Mist gebaut haben, dass man sie an den Galgen bringen kann, aber sichtbar genug um sicherzugehen, dass sie nirgendwo mehr Fuß fassen können und auf ewig Piraten bleiben werden. Und nach ein oder zwei Jahren... kann man sie dann guten Gewissens hängen."   
Anamaria drehte sich wieder um und fing an, Gesicht, Hals und Oberkörper mit dem klaren, kühlen Wasser zu waschen. „Ist Gerechtigkeit nicht etwas schönes?", meinte sie und ihre Worte troffen nur so vor Sarkasmus.   
„Wie kam es dazu?", meinte Elizabeth schließlich und deutete auf die Brandnarbe an Anamarias Unterarm. Die Frau seufzte kurz und erzählte Elizabeth dann, dass sie und Jack blindlings in eine Falle der Trading Company gerannt waren. Nachdem sie wegen Piraterie angeklagt worden waren, jedoch ihre „Verbrechen" noch nicht genügten, um sie aufzuknöpfen, wurden sie und Jack gebrandmarkt und dann laufen gelassen.   
„Wir blieben trotzdem zusammen, aber irgendwann merkten wir dann, dass es für uns reichlich ungesund war, eine Beziehung zu führen. Damals trennten sich unsere Wege zum ersten mal. Etliche Jahre darauf trafen wir wieder aufeinander und konnten wieder die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Sehr ungesund, das kann ich dir sagen. Als wir uns damals trennten, klaute Jack mein Schiff." Die Frau lächelte versonnen. „Er wollte mir zeigen, dass er besser war als ich. Nun ja." Sie zuckte wieder einmal gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
„Das hat uns nicht davon abgehalten, wieder ein Bett zu teilen. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht verborgen geblieben ist." Elizabeth grinste triumphierend. „Doch jetzt..." Anamaria schüttelte den Kopf. „Was jetzt?", fragte Elizabeth nach. Anamaria schlüpfte gerade in ein frisches Hemd. Tränen glänzten im Schein einer Öllampe, die sie angezündet hatte. „Ich habe ihn fortgeschickt.", meinte sie einfach. „Und jetzt lass uns nicht weiter darüber reden, sondern schlafen.", wehrte Anamaria jeglichen Kommentar von Elizabeth sogleich ab. Die junge Frau nickte schweigend, doch ihr war klar: das Letzte Wort war hier noch nicht gesprochen. Sie wollte noch ein bisschen mehr über diesen geheimnisvollen Jack Sparrow herausfinden.   
  


~*~

  
Norrington hatte Port Royal schon vor zwei Tagen verlassen und mit ihm war auch Wills Beklemmung gewichen. Er wühlte sich bei weitem sicherer, seit er den Kommodore weit weg wusste.   
Ein weiterer Tag lag vor ihm. Ein weiterer Tag in seiner Schmiede, ein weiterer Tag mit Arbeit, ein weiterer Tag ohne Elizabeth. Sie war nun schon seit mehreren Wochen tot, doch noch immer nagte der Schmerz in seinem Herzen, wurde ihm kalt, wenn er zur Treppe hinüberblickte und am Ende eines langen, arbeitsreichen Tages nach oben stieg in die Leere seiner Behausung. Würde das jemals enden?   
Vor allem aber war Will bewusst geworden, dass er noch immer hoffte. Auch wenn es so sinnlos war, hoffte er, dies alles sein nur ein Trick, hoffte, dass seine Geliebte noch unter den Lebenden weilte, hoffte, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, da er und Elizabeth sich wieder in den Armen liegen konnten. Wie sinnlos doch sein Hoffen war!   
Die Sonne stand noch recht tief, der Tag hatte noch gar nicht recht begonnen, als er vor der Türe ein Geräusch wahrnahm. Gerade hatte er die schwere Schmiedeschürze umgebunden, doch nun stoppte Will in der Bewegung und lauschte. Rascheln, dann Klappern erklangen direkt vor der Türe. Dann unterdrücktes Husten. Will schlich langsam zur Türe hinüber. Irgendjemand wühlte in dem Müll, den er gestern nur hinaus auf die Straße gestellt hatte, herum.   
Automatisch glitt seine Hand zu einem der Degen und seine Finger schlossen sich fest um den eisernen Griff. Mit einem Ruck riss Will die Türe auf, doch der Schnüffler, wer oder was auch immer, war bereits verschwunden.   
Der junge Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wurde er jetzt verrückt?   
  
Schließlich machte er sich an die Arbeit. Hufeisen standen heute auf dem Programm. „Was für ein großer Schritt nach hinten!", schmunzelte Will für sich. „Ich bin Waffenschmied und soll heute Hufeisen anfertigen!" Doch andererseits war es einmal eine nette Abwechslung, etwas anderes zu machen und es zeigte ihm nur, dass seine Arbeit mittlerweile anerkannt wurde und man wusste, dass seine Fähigkeiten sehr vielseitig waren.   
„Jahrelang hab ich um eure Anerkennung gekämpft. Jahre im Schatten des alten Mister Brown verbracht, Großes geleistet, was immer ihm in die Schuhe geschoben worden war. Und jetzt, eines schönen Tages verrate ich meinen besten Freund und als Dank dafür erhalte ich all die Anerkennung, die ihr mir zuvor nicht geben wolltet. Soll das verstehen, wer will.... ich jedenfalls nicht!", murmelte Will gedankenverloren vor sich hin.   
Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich zur Türe um und sah niemand anderes als Jana mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Arm dort stehen und ihn belustigt angrinsend. Will verbeugte sich in einer höfischen Geste.   
„Die Lady erweist dem armen Waffenschmied heute sehr früh die Ehre. Womit kann ich dienen, Teuerste?", meinte er lächelnd. Sein Blick glitt an ihr vorbei nach draußen. Es war schon hell aber doch noch sehr früh am Morgen. „Was seid ihr beiden so früh unterwegs?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist doch nicht die richtige Zeit für die Kleine, oder?" Will trat zu den beiden Frauen und strich Nora mit dem Finger über die Wange. Das kleine Mädchen gähnte träge und kuschelte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter.   
„Guten Morgen, Will! Sag, führst du öfters Selbstgespräche?", meinte Jana leichthin. „Ja, beizeiten, wenn niemand zum Reden hier ist.", gab der junge Schmied zurück. „Warum fragst du?" Er schenkte Jana einen unschuldigen Blick. Die Frau legte den Kopf schief.   
„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, William Turner? Redest schon mit dir selbst. Tststs!", meinte sie schmunzelnd. Will lachte auf und schüttelte munter den Kopf.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich deswegen sorgen musst, Jana. Ich langweile mich nur bisweilen ein bisschen, hier in der Schmiede, bei der Arbeit..." Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Warum seid ihr also schon unterwegs? Nora wirkt ja nicht sehr munter!", fragte er nun, um vom Thema abzulenken.   
„Ich wollte heute selbst auf den Markt hinunter gehen. Deswegen bin ich schon auf den Beinen. Aber lenk nicht ab, Will, ich hab dich schon durchschaut. Warum langweilst du dich denn? Du steckst bis über beide Ohren in der Arbeit, wenn ich nicht irre. Die Aufträge häufen sich, die Käufer geben sich die Klinke im Moment förmlich in die Hand... Wie kann dir langweilig sein?"  
Ertappt trat Will ein paar Schritte zurück und zog einen der Degen aus seiner Halterung. Spielerisch warf er die Waffe in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf, machte ein paar Schritte und streckte die Waffe im imaginären Kampf nach vorne. „Ja, natürlich habe ich genug Arbeit, da hast du recht, das ist es nicht... es ist nur..." er seufzte und steckte die Waffe wieder zurück. Warf den Schmiedehandschuh, den er in der anderen Hand gehalten hatte, in die Ecke und scharrte mit den Füßen über den staubigen Boden.   
„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühle mich so nutzlos. Mir fehlt der Sinn im Leben, irgend ein Ziel... ich hatte immer ein Ziel vor Augen, weißt du? Ich hatte immer etwas, worum ich gekämpft habe, etwas, das ich unbedingt erreichen wollte... im Moment gibt es nichts, was mir vorschwebt. Es ist, als wäre meine Existenz hier völlig unbegründet und das nervt mich." Er kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken und legte den Kopf schief. Nachdenklich blickte er Jana an.   
„Klingt idiotisch, nicht wahr? Aber um ehrlich zu sein, vermisse ich den Kampf, das Abenteuer. Ich kann mich nicht damit abfinden, dass ich hier als Schmied leben soll, bis ich alt und grau geworden bin. Ich brauche irgendetwas, wofür ich kämpfen kann, etwas, wonach ich suchen kann... Wieder an Bord eines Schiffes stehen und den Wind über den Wellen spüren, einen Degen an der Seite und den Dolch versteckt am Rücken, das Gewicht einer Waffe am Körper und den Griff dieser Waffe mal wieder in der Hand fühlen... Ich komme wohl nicht gegen das Blut meines Vaters an, das Blut eines Piraten."   
Will lächelte verlegen. „Entschuldige, ich rede völligen Blödsinn und du musst dir das alles anhören.", meinte er leise und hob den Handschuh wieder auf. „Ich bin kein Pirat, sondern Schmied. Das wollte ich doch eigentlich immer sein." Will verstummte. Sein Blick durchdrang Jana und er sah sehr nachdenklich aus.   
Die Frau lachte leise. „Es liegt wohl in der Natur des Menschen, stets nach höherem zu streben und sich neue Ziele zu stecken, sobald er die alten erreicht hat. Aber denkst du denn, dass Pirat etwas höheres ist, ein besseres Ziel, als ein ehrlicher Waffenschmied?", hakte sie leise nach. Will zuckte nur die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Das habe ich auch immer gedacht. Ehrlich währ am längsten. Werde Schmied, verdien dein Geld und ordne dich den Anordnungen und Zwängen der Gesellschaft unter. Sei so, wie sie dich haben wollen.", meinte er nachdenklich. „Aber weißt du was? Ich kann es nicht. Ich gehe zu Grunde, wenn ich mir vorstelle, da hier auf ewig zu machen. Mich rufen das Meer und der Wind, die Abenteuer... mein Vater." Abermals verstummte Will. „Es ist schon seltsam... ich hatte wirklich immer ein Ziel. Aber innerhalb von wenigen Tagen wurden mir alle Ziele genommen, alle Illusionen geraubt.", flüsterte er leise.   
„Von welchen Zielen sprichst du denn, Will?", erkundigte sich Jana freundlich und lehnte sich abwartend gegen den Rahmen der Türe. Will zog die Schultern hoch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", meinte er leise. „Ich habe immer versucht, die nötige Anerkennung zu erhalten, in der Gesellschaft akzeptiert zu werden, um Elizabeth meine Liebe gestehen zu können. Ich habe immer das Ziel gehabt, sie eines Tages in meinen Armen halten zu können, sie lieben zu können, ohne meine Gefühle verstecken zu müssen. Doch jetzt..." Will schluckte schwer.   
„Du musst es nicht aussprechen, ich weiß, was du sagen willst.", fiel Jana rasch ein, als sie erneut das Glänzen in die Augen des jungen Schmiedes treten sah. Doch Will schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte wehmütig. Dann schloss er einen Moment die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Atemzüge gingen ruhig, doch atmete er sehr tief ein und aus, um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
„Nein, schon gut. Jetzt gibt es dieses Ziel nicht mehr, denn Elizabeth.... Elizabeth ist tot. Auch wenn tief in meinem Herzen noch immer die Hoffnung keimt, dass es alles eine Lüge war, ein dummes Missverständnis, ein Trick... ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass ich sie nie wieder im Arm halten werde." Will holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Augen schließlich wieder. Noch immer verriet ihr Glanz, dass er gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, doch er weinte nicht. Dieses mal nicht.   
„Ein weiteres Ziel war schon seit ich klein war der Wunsch, meinen Vater zu finden. Doch auch diese Hoffnung ist nun endgültig vernichtet. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er noch am Leben ist. Nicht nach allem, was ich erfahren habe über ihn. Sie haben ihn auf den Grund des Meeres geschickt! Er kann einfach nicht mehr leben, verstehst du? Er kann nicht mehr am Leben sein..." Will verstummte wieder einmal und geistesabwesend starrte er auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.   
  
Betretenes Schweigen hatte sich über die Schmiede gesenkt, während draußen die Vögel ihren Tag mit fröhlichem Gesang begrüßten. „Die Hoffnung ist das Letzte, was du aufgeben darfst.", meinte Jana schließlich leise. Dann jedoch räusperte sie sich und meinte unvermittelt mit überraschend lauter Stimme: „Begleitest du mich hinunter zum Markt, oder möchtest du lieber mit deinen Hufeisen alleine bleiben?", sie schmunzelte.   
Auch Will musste lachen. „Nein, danke. Kein Bedarf. Mit meinen Degen und Hufeisen werde ich heute noch genug Zeit verbringen. Du hast mich gerade noch so erwischt, ehe ich mit der Arbeit angefangen habe und auf den Markt könnte ich auch wieder einmal schauen.", erklärte er bestimmt. Jana nickte lächelnd.   
„Das hatte ich ja gehofft.", gestand sie und streichelte über Noras kurzes Haar. Will lachte, schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und machte sich daran, die lederne, schwere Schürze und die Schmiedehandschuhe wieder zu verstauen. Da seine Kleidung – und auch er selbst – noch sauber war, konnten sie nun gleich aufbrechen.   
„Gib mir die Kleine. Oder lass mich den Korb tragen, Jana. Was wäre ich für ein ungehobelter Bursche, wenn ich dir nicht etwas von deiner Last abnehmen würde.", meinte Will freundlich und wandte sich im gehen der Frau zu. Sie lächelte.   
„Wer immer für deine Erziehung zuständig war, hat ganze Arbeit geleistet.", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du Nora nehmen könntest. Das kleine Ding wird auf Dauer ganz schön schwer.", bat sie und schon blieb Will stehen und nahm das Baby behutsam aus den Armen seiner Mutter.   
„Selbstverständlich.", meinte er bestimmt. „Onkel Will hat ja jetzt schon einiges über Kinder gelernt, nicht wahr, kleiner Sonnenschein? Ich stell mich schon gar nicht mehr so dumm an!", flötete er dem Kind zu. Doch Nora hob nur kurz die Lider und gähnte dann abermals. Leise murmelnd kuschelte sie das Gesicht in Wills Armbeuge und zog ein Beinchen an. Will lächelte liebevoll auf das Kind hinunter, während Jana ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.   
„Eines Tages wirst du gewiss ein guter Vater werden.", meinte Jana vorsichtig, unsicher, ob ihn das nun verletzen würde, da er ja die Frau, die er liebte verloren hatte, oder ob es als Kompliment akzeptieren würde. Will erwiderte vorerst nichts. Sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf dem friedlichen Gesichtchen des schlafenden Kindes.  
„Eines Tages ... vielleicht werde ich das. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Vielleicht werde ich das nicht sein, weil mich das Meer von meiner Familie weglockt, so wie es das bei meinem Vater gemacht hat..." Will brach plötzlich ab und schüttelte den Kopf, ganz so, als wollte er Gedanken und Erinnerungen abschütteln, die in eben diesem Moment auf ihn einstürmten.  
  
Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander her zum Markt hinunter. Der Geruch von Fisch lag in der Luft, aber auch der leicht metallische Geruch von Blut, zumindest im vorderen Teil des Marktes. Weiter hinten fanden sich dann allerlei Obst und Gemüse und auch Brot und ähnliches konnte man erwerben. Es war Markttag und es herrschte reges Treiben.  
Will wich behutsam dem Drängen und Stoßen der Massen aus, um Noras zu schützen und zu vermeiden, dass das kleine Mädchen zu unsanft geweckt wurde. Doch das Kind schien den Lärm und das Gedränge überhaupt nicht zu bemerken und schlief seelenruhig weiter.   
„Brauchst du etwas Bestimmtes?", erkundigte sich Will bei Jana, die ein Stück hinter ihm war. Diese wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her, verneinte seine Frage dann aber.   
„Mal sehen, was mir ins Auge fällt.", meinte sie nur. Will nickte und wandte sich wieder um, um weiterzugehen, als er hinter sich einen spitzen Schrei vernahm. Sogleich fuhr er herum und sah, wie Jana zu Boden stürzte. Mit zwei Sätzen war er bei ihr und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. Jana schüttelte den Kopf. „Was war denn das?", murmelte sie erschrocken, doch als sie sich die Kleidung abklopfte, erstarrte sie. „Verdammt!" Jana fuhr herum und blickte sich suchend um.   
„Was ist denn?", fragte Will und sah sie besorgt an. Jana fuhr abermals herum. Ein Blitzen lag in ihren Augen, das Will beinahe zurückweichen ließ.  
„Das Geld... ich bin bestohlen worden!", zischte sie wütend und blickte sich noch immer suchend um. Will reckte sich nun ebenfalls hoch und suchte nach etwas ungewöhnlichen. Weiter hinten sah er eine Gestalt rasch zwischen den Leuten her huschen, sich ab und zu unsicher umsehend. Will nickte grimmig.   
„Da vorne rennt der Dieb. Nimm Nora und bleibt hier. Ich werde den Kerl schon schnappen.", grollte er und gab das schlafende Kind an seine Mutter zurück. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, setzte er dem Fliehenden nach. Der Dieb war klein von Statur und konnte so leicht zwischen den Leuten hindurchhuschen, ohne dass diese ihn wirklich bemerkten. Doch Will konnte ihm problemlos folgen, denn die Leute gingen ihm folgsam aus dem Weg. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war so nah an den Dieb herangekommen, dass er ihn am weiten Stoff seines Hemdes fassen konnte.   
Mit einem ordentlichen Ruck nach hinten brachte er den Fliehenden zu Fall und dieser, überrascht und überrumpelt, ließ im Fallen den Lederbeutel aus der Hand gleiten, in dem Janas Geld klimperte. Will fing den Beutel geschickt auf und stand nun drohend über dem Dieb, mit erhobener Faust, bereit, diesem in das grinsende Gesicht zu schlagen, sollte er die Tat leugnen.   
Doch als er nun den Blick auf den Dieb senkte und gerade anfangen wollte, diesem die Leviten zu lesen, was ihm einfalle, eine Frau umzurempeln und zu bestehlen, als ihm die Worte im Halse stecken blieben. Ungläubig starrte er auf den Jungen, der am Boden lag, die Hände schützend über den Kopf hielt und ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch ängstlich aus großen Augen anstarrte.   
Will ließ langsam die Hand sinken. Sogleich sah der Junge seine Chance gekommen und sprang auf. Doch der Schmied war schnell genug und konnte ihn am Oberarm festhalten. „Nicht so schnell, junger Freund. Wir gehen jetzt zu der Lady, bringen das Geld zurück und entschuldigen uns in aller Form bei ihr.", knurrte er den Buben an. Dieser wehrte sich heftig, doch Wills Finger lagen wie ein Schraubstock um die schmächtigen Oberarme.   
„Vergiss es, Kleiner. Schmiedhände. Da kommst du nicht frei.", grinste Will und machte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln und Kopfnicken zu den umstehenden Passanten auf den Weg zurück zu Jana und Nora. „Alles in Ordnung, danke.", meinte er lächelnd zu den Leuten, die ihn ansprechen wollten.   
  
Ein Soldat stellte sich den beiden in den Weg und blickte den Jungen scharf an. „Ist das nicht einer der Streuner? Ich habe ihn schon vor zwei Tagen verfolgt… Der macht hier die Straßen unsicher und beklaut jeden, der in die Nähe seiner kleinen, flinken Fingerchen kommt. Schön dass sie ihn erwischt haben, ich übernehme den Jungen jetzt.", erklärte der Soldat bestimmt und streckte schon die Hand nach dem Oberarm aus.   
Will vernahm das erschrockene Einatmen des Jungen, er spürte, wie sich der Knabe versteifte und jeder Muskel in dem kleinen Körper bis aufs äußerste gespannt wurde. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Verzeiht, doch ihr müsst den Knaben verwechseln.", erklärte er bestimmt. „Der Junge gehört zu mir und er ist ganz gewiss kein Dieb. Ihr müsst euch irren, Sir." Er lächelte dem Soldaten freundlich entgegen.   
„Ach. Der gehört zu ihnen? Und weshalb versucht er dann abzuhauen?", meinte der Soldat spöttelnd und wies auf Wills Hand, die noch immer den Oberarm des Knaben fest umfasst hielt.   
„Ach, Jungs! Ich habe ihn jetzt schon zwei Stunden gesucht, weil er sich mit seinen Freunden verzettelt hat. Das pure schlechte Gewissen, ihr versteht? Nachtwanderung und das, obwohl ich ihm ausdrücklich untersagt hatte, nachts auf der Straße herumzulungern. Das ist schließlich kein Ort für kleine Jungs.", erklärte Will im Plauderton und zuckte leicht die Schultern. Der Junge widersprach ihm nicht. Grummelnd musterte der Soldat den Knaben erneut und ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.   
„Dann erklären sie mir, weshalb der Knabe aussieht, als hätte er sich zuletzt vor drei Monaten gewaschen. Und diese Kleidung! Die trägt er sicherlich schon seit ewigen Zeiten. Das ist eindeutig einer von der Straße. Dreckiges Pack, es bringt nichts, die zu beschützen!", grollte der Mann. Will setzte einen entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck auf und stemmte die freie Hand in die Seite.   
„Habt ihr Kinder? Es ist ein Graus, wie rasch es diesem Pack gelingt, selbst die saubersten Klamotten völlig zu verdrecken. Man kann sie dreimal am Tag in frische Kleidung stecken, nach wenigen Stunden ist das Zeug verschlissen und verschmutzt. Jungs sind da besonders schlimm. Die toben ständig irgendwo herum und werden dreckig. Und nun wäre es zu freundlich, würdet ihr damit aufhören, meine Kompetenzen als Vater zu hinterfragen. Ihr verwechselt den Knaben. Und jetzt entschuldigt!", meinte er mit leicht säuerlichem bis pikiertem Tonfall und drängte an dem Soldaten vorbei.   
Diese blieb etwas verdutzt zurück und starrte ‚Vater und Sohn' irritiert nach. „Entschuldigung… Natürlich wollte ich hier nicht eure Kompetenzen hinterfragen, Mister… Guten Tag!" Doch Will und der Junge drehten sich nicht mehr um.   
„Danke, Sir.", murmelte der Knabe neben ihm plötzlich und starrte kleinlaut zu Boden. Will seufzte leise. Warum er das eben getan hatte, war ihm selbst nicht so ganz klar.   
„Schon gut. Wie heißt du?", fragte er in freundlichem Tonfall. Doch der Knabe biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg. Will schüttelte den Kopf. Das musste er ja nun wirklich nicht verstehen.   
  
Sie erreichten Jana, die Will und den Dieb schon mit teils wütendem, teils belustigtem Blick erwartete.   
„Sieh an, was ich auf der Straße gefunden habe.", meinte Will und reichte Jana ihren Lederbeutel mit dem Geld. „Und unser Freund hier hat auch noch etwas zu sagen, nicht wahr?", meinte er und rüttelte den Jungen ein wenig, der noch immer stur auf den Boden starrte.   
„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte dieser vorsichtig.   
  
Will und Jana standen inmitten des Marktes und blickten auf den Knaben hinunter. Er war wohl zwischen 12 und 14 Jahre alt, schmächtig gebaut, klein, mager. Das dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Haar war schrecklich verfilzt und seine Hautfarbe war unter all dem Dreck nicht klar erkennbar. Seine Kleidung war zerschlissen und dreckig. Der Junge bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick.   
Die beiden Erwachsenen verspürten durchaus Verständnis und Mitleid. Von irgendetwas musste der Knabe, ganz offensichtlich ein Straßenkind, ja leben und es war wohl nur zu natürlich, dass er versuchte, seinen Magen mit Hilfe kleiner Diebstähle zu füllen. Und ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, sannen sowohl Will als auch Jana darüber nach, wie sie dem kleinen Kerl helfen konnten.   
„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dir?", murmelte Will nachdenklich und lockerte seinen Griff. Wieder reagierte der Junge rasch darauf. Und ehe Will ihn nochmal ergreifen konnte, hatte er sich schon vollends losgerissen und rannte davon. „Warte!", schrieen beide dem Kerl noch nach, doch die Angst des Knaben war wohl zu groß gewesen, denn er sah zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich verschwand.   
Will schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Kleiner Dummkopf! Irgendwann erwischen dich die Soldaten.", murmelte er dem Jungen hinterher. Janas Hand auf seiner Schulter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
„Was ist los, Will? Warum nimmt dich der Kerl so mit? Es gibt Dutzende wie ihn.", fragte sie leise. Will zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.   
„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Er tut mir nur Leid… und irgendwie erinnert er mich an mich selbst, verstehst du? Außerdem wäre es bestimmt schön gewesen, etwas Leben in die Schmiede zu bekommen. Mir ist es echt zu einsam…", grummelte der junge Waffenschmied vor sich hin. Jana lachte. Überrascht sah Will sie an.   
„Du hörst dich an, als hättest du den Knaben freiweg unter den Arm geklemmt und ihn mit in die Schmiede gezerrt, um dort Vater für ihn zu spielen. Wie war das noch? Eines Tages würdest du vielleicht ein guter Vater werden…. Mir scheint, du kannst es gar nicht erwarten.", spöttelte sie nun. Will lächelte ebenfalls.   
„Irgendwie hast du wohl Recht. Ein dummer Gedanke. Jetzt komm aber. Wir wollten noch etwas kaufen!", gab er zurück und nahm Jana ihre Tochter erneut ab.  
  


~*~

  
Nebel waberte dicht über die sanften Wellen des karibischen Meerraums und friedlich zogen die drei Schiffe ihre Bahnen über das Wasser, auf der ergebnislosen Suche nach einem geheimnisvollen Schiff.   
Captain Jack Sparrow stand am Bug der Black Pearl und starrte hinein in die dicke Nebelwand. Eine Gänsehaut zog seinen Rücken hinab und jedes einzelne Härchen seiner Haut stellte sich auf, angesichts der Gefahr, um die wohl nur Jack zu wissen schien. Nebel!   
Nebel war das liebste Werkzeug der Greyhound. Sie griffen gerne aus dem Nichts an und Teufelshand musste wohl im Spiel sein, bedachte man, dass jenes Schiff in diesem undurchdringlichen weißen Schleier stets mit einer Sicherheit sein Opfer fand, dass es kein Zufall mehr sein konnte.   
  
Drückende Stille legte sich über sie, selbst die Wellen und der Wind schienen zu verstummen. Jack hob den Blick hinauf zu den dunklen Segeln, doch das Segeltuch hing schlaff herab, der Wind hatte sich gelegt und nicht einmal der kleinste Windhauch regte sich mehr.   
Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper und Jacks Finger krallten sich in das dunkle Holz der Balustrade bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Ihm war, als hätte er dort vor dem Schiff ein Geräusch gehört. Das Geräusch von kleinen Wellen, die sich am Rumpf eines mächtigen Schiffes brachen, das leise Plätschern von Rudern im Wasser.  
Angespannt starrte er hinaus in den dichten weißen Nebel, lauschte angestrengt, ob er etwas hört, versuchte herauszufinden, ob es nur ein Hirngespinst gewesen war, welches sein Herz zum stillstand bringen wollte, oder ob dort draußen tatsächlich etwas gewesen war.   
Lange Zeit sah und hörte Jack jedoch nichts und er war bereits versucht, sich umzudrehen, als sich der Nebel plötzlich von einem leichten Windstoß davontragen ließ und er direkt vor dem Bug der Pearl ein Schiff sah, welches mit der Backbordseite zu ihnen gewandt war. Der Pirat starrte direkt in die schwarzen Löcher der Kanonen, ehe ein lautes Knallen, Rauch und Explosionen verrieten, dass die Kanonen soeben abgefeuert wurden. Den lauten Ruf einer ihm wohlbekannten, kalten Stimme vernahm er erst nach dem Knall. „Feuer frei!", schrie dort jemand.   
Eplosionen hallten erneut und eine schwarze, riesige Kanonekugel raste wie in Zeitlupe auf Jack zu, der völlig steif vor Angst und Überraschung zu nichts fähig war. „Das ist das Ende!", dachte der Pirat verzweifelt.   
Doch in dem Moment, in dem ihn die Kugel hätte erschlagen müssen, wachte Jack auf.  
  
Heftig atmend ließ Jack sich auf seine Pritsche zurückfallen, schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Atmung und seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Natürlich war es nur ein Traum gewesen! _Das hätte ich doch wohl merken müssen_, schalt Jack sich selbst.   
Erst jetzt merkte er, dass es bereits hell war. Es musste schon recht spät sein. Sich selbst für sein Verschlafen scheltend, kroch der müde Pirat schließlich aus dem Bett, warf sich seine Klamotten über und ging an Deck.   
Dort sah er Hank am Steuer stehen. Die beiden anderen Schiffe befanden sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Pearl, so wie er es befohlen hatte. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken marschierte er auf den derzeitigen Steuermann zu. „Wo ist Hitch?", fragte er etwas skeptisch.   
„Guten Morgen, Captain. Er hat sich hingelegt, war zu müde, um noch den Kurs zu halten."   
Jack blickte hinauf zur Sonne und stellte entsetzt fest, dass es noch weit später war, als er vermutet hatte. Er schnappte sich Gibbs und stauchte den Mann zusammen, weshalb er ihn nicht geweckt habe, anschließend befahl er Hank zum Deckschrubben ab und übernahm selbst wieder das Steuer. Dieser Tag behagte ihm gar nicht! Er hatte schlecht begonnen und würde sicherlich nicht recht viel besser enden, dessen war sich Captain Jack Sparrow sicher.   
Die Mannschaft beobachtete das Verhalten des Captains mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits fanden es einige witzig, da sie selbst von der schlechten Laune des Mannes ja nicht betroffen waren, andererseits war es nicht gut, wenn Captain Jack Sparrow schlechter Laune war. Selbst einen Schluck Rum, den Gibbs ihm anbot, wies Jack barsch zurück. Kopfschüttelnd wandten sich die Männer wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.  
  
Jack selbst war wütend über sich selbst und sein reichlich unprofessionelles Verhalten, doch diese Warterei zermürbte jetzt schon seinen Geist, seine Gedanken schweiften ständig sonst wo herum und er war einfach nicht bei der Sache.  
Sein Blick glitt hinüber zur Broken Heart, an deren Steuer schon wieder Anamaria stand. Diese Frau war nicht unbedingt unbeteiligt an seinem derzeitigen Gemütszustand und das ärgerte den Piraten wohl noch weit mehr als alles andere. Er war ihr ausgeliefert, konnte sich ihrer nicht erwehren und das passte ihm so gar nicht.   
Während er so hinüber starrte zu dem anderen Schiff, tauchte neben der Frau eine weitere Gestalt auf. Schmächtig gebaut, wie der Kapitän am Steuer selbst, mit wehendem, langem Haar.   
Jack erstarrte. Sein Kiefer klappte nach unten und er kniff mehrmals die Augen zusammen, doch an dem Bild, das er sah, änderte sich nicht.   
  
„Elizabeth?!"   
  
  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Verdaaaaaaaaaamt! So viel zu meiner konsequenten und bestimmten Überlegung, Will aus der Story zu entfernen! Ich hab den Typen doch tatsächlich mittlerweile lieb gewonnen! Hilfeee!! Werde hier beim Schreiben noch zum reinsten Will-Turner-Fan... *heul*   
  
Naja, in diesem Kap ziemlich wenig Jack Sparrow, mal wieder seeeehr tiefsinnige Gespräche, etwas mehr Zeit, die vergangen ist, ein paar Seiten mehr für euch zum lesen, schon wieder neue Handlungsstränge und Gedankengänge und noch immer kein Ende in Sicht... Wenn ich die Greyhound eines Tages beende, dann grenzt das an ein Wunder. *g*   
  
Wenn ihr die Nase voll habt von der Story, gebt bescheid, dann schreib ich ein pompöses „Knall-auf-Fall-Ende" und lasse euch für immer in Ruhe!   
  
Möchte mich dann abschließend noch entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ein neues Kap online kam.... Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen: Ich war nicht untätig,... hab mich nur anderen Fandoms zugewandt. *Abwechslung braucht*  
  
Na jut, dann wende ich mich mal euren superlieben Reviews zu:   
  
  


@inlaka: Hey,... du kennst IF?! tz, wie klein die Welt doch ist... *rofl* Jepp, die Seite war bislang im Verzug, aber IF-Besucher haben jetzt wieder den IF-Vorteil... beide gleichauf und die Ups sind auf Inspired-fanfiction gleich sichtbar, auf fanfiction.net erst später... Na, das ist jetzt Off-Topic! Vielen Dank für dein Review und auch deiner Freundin nen lieben Gruß und ein großes DANKE dafür, dass sie die Story toll findet. *mal wieder tomatenrot wird* Ich hoffe, die Greyhound findet auch weiterhin Anklang bei euch!  
  
@pati: Doooch! Das wäre Schlecht. Ich tendiere beim Entstehen eines Liebespaares dazu, das auch ordentlich auszuführen. diese Story lieb aber nie unter dem Aspekt einer Romance und soll auch keine solche werden. Die beiden haben den Sinn für Realität verloren... ned gut! *g* Freut mich aber, dass die Story bislang wohl ned so übel war. Mal gucken, was aus Jack und Anamaria noch wird. Danke für dein Review!!  
  
@Becci: *megarot wird* Oi, da ergiest sich jemand in Lobeshymnen.. *hüstel* Danke, es freut mich wirklich unheimlich, dass du die Story so toll findest... Anamaria mag ich auch ganz gerne, aber was Ana/Jack angeht, kann ich noch nichts garantieren.. mal sehen, wohin mein Wirrer Geist mich führen wird. *gg* Hoffe, ich höre bald wieder was von dir.  
  
@Gundolf: *wird gar nicht mehr hautfarben* Drehbuch? Dritter Teil? *hüstel* *dumm kicher* Hier sollten wir doch aber mal auf dem Teppich bleiben... so doll ist ja die Geschichte jetzt auch wieder nicht. *hust* Die werden die ja auch nie lesen, weil se deutsch ist. *gg* Also, dummerweise werden wir uns mit den Phantasieen bezahlter Autoren herumschalgen müssen, wenn es um die Fortsetzung-en geht. Danke für dein Review!!  
  
@krissy: JA, du hattest Ferien... ich ned! Jahaaa!!!! Norrington!!! *kriegt leuchtende Augen* Oh, der Norrington... ach, ich gewinn ihn richtig lieb... mit dem werde ich mich noch schöööön spielen können! Dieses Kap sollte deine Frage bezüglich Elizabeth beantwortet haben. *g* Was hätte ich sonst mit ihr machen sollen?? Na, macht ja nichts, wenn du kein Will fan bist. *g* Ich werd jetzt einer. *rofl* Vielen Dank für dein Review! Hat mich gefreut wie immer.  
  
@RavannaVen: Nicht bekannt in den Reihen meiner Reviewer. Aber, um das mal zu gestehen... ich komme derzeit null zum lesen. (würde ich noch so viel lesen, dann gabs alle drei Monate mal ein neues Kapitel!!) Meine Story boycottieren??? Ned!! *snif* Na, ich werd mal versuchen, schneller zu schreiben, aber garantieren kann ich halt nichts.. sorry! Danke, dass du mir wieder reviewt hast! Das hält doch nen Autor bei der Stange! *g*   
  
@bilbo: Sweeetie!!! Was machst du auf der Seite? *ggg* Na, die neuen Kaps kennst du ja noch gar ned, gelle?! Da müss ma am WE wieder ne Lesestunde einlegen. Freu mich schon auf dich!  
  
@Pearl: Ich bin froh, wenn ihr die langen Kaps ned als störend empfindet... ich hab halt immer das Problem, dass ich auf Seite 7 bin und noch immer ned alles aufgeschrieben habe, was ich noch erzählen wollte.. *g* Will ich jetzt auch ned verraten, wer das ist. Kommt bald.. (zumindest hoffe ich, dass ich bald zum Ende komme und mich ned wieder verhaspel). *kipp* DAS ist mal wieder ein Kommentar, der mich vom Stuhl hohlt und mir abermals die Röte der schüchternen Ungläubigkeit ins Gesicht treibt... *hüstel* Es freut mich wahnsinnig, dass du das so siehst und Jack durch meine Geschichte mehr Tiefgang erhält.. das ist echt ein klasse Review!!*sich dankend verbeugt*  
  
@Manu: Hallo!! So langes und so positives Review... ich weiß gar ned, wo ich anfangen soll.. zu deiner Frage wegen dem Runterladen: Natürlich darfst du das! Freut mich sehr... uns sorry, das wegen mir / meiner Story deine Online-rechnung so hoch werden wird... war sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt. So zu dem Rest deines Reviews: DANKE! Mehr fällt mir nicht ein. Es ist einfach großartig, so etwas zu lesen, und zu erfahren, dass jemand diese Geschichte so toll findet... tut jedes mal wieder gut! Ich hoffe, du wirst mir weiterhin noch ab und an ein Review zukommen lassen... Balsam für meine gemarterte Seele! *g* Bis bald!  
  
@Evildollie: Puh, dann bin ich ja froh, wenn das jemand genauso empfindet... mal sehen, ob die nochmal zusammenfinden... tendieren ja beide zu ner Beziehung! Freut mich unheimlich, dass dir das Kap wieder gefallen hat. *knuddel* Danke für dein Review.  
  


**Wieder einmal ein großes Danke an alle, die mir hier reviewen!!! Das baut echt auf und spornt zum Weiterschreiben an!**

  
  
  
  
  



	23. A prisoner and a burglar

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

  
  


* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13**   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Gefangener und Dieb sind zwei verschiedene Personen. *g* Aber das werdet ihr ja noch rasch merken. Ansonsten bleibt nicht viel zu sagen außer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!   
  


* * *

  


**Kapitel 20**

Elizabeth hatte bislang noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, um das Gespräch des gestrigen Abends wieder aufzunehmen. Doch jetzt, da die andere Frau am Steuer ihres geliebten Schiffes stand, und nichts als die Sonne am Himmel zu sehen war und weit und breit nur das blaue Wasser des Meeres die Schiffe umgab, in all dieser idyllischen Ruhe, fand Elizabeth den Zeitpunkt gekommen, da sie Anamaria noch einmal auf den gestrigen Abend ansprechen wollte.   
Sie trat neben den Kapitän und blickte ebenfalls hinaus aufs Meer. Wartete einen Moment, ob Anamaria von sich aus ein Gespräch suchen würde, doch die Frau schwieg und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich über ihnen aus. Schließlich räusperte sich Elizabeth.   
"Nein.", meinte Anamaria leise. "Ich werde dir nicht mehr sagen, als du gestern Nacht erfahren hast." Und damit war für sie das Thema beendet. Ertappt verzog Elizabeth das Gesicht, doch schließlich schnappte sie entrüstet nach Luft und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
"Als ob ich nichts besseres zu fragen hätte, als mich nach euren diversen Techtelmechtelchen zu erkunden!", entrüstete sie sich. Anamaria neben ihr grinste und wandte den Blick kurz zu Elizabeth herüber. Ein heiteres Lachen erklang einen Augenblick lang, ehe sie die Augen wieder nach vorne richtete und amüsiert meinte.   
"Na, welche Frage wolltest du denn dann stellen?" Stille. Wieder fühlte sich Elizabeth ertappt.   
"Äh…. Ja…. Kiel hohlen.", meinte sie plötzlich mit einem begeisterten Kopfnicken. "Den Ausdruck habe ich nun schon einige Male gehört, aber bislang hat mir noch niemand erklärt, was Kiel hohlen eigentlich bedeutet…" Anamaria schüttelte den Kopf, dabei wandte sie ihr Gesicht einen Augenblick der Pearl zu und sah, dass Jack herüberblickte. Blickte war wohl der falsche Ausdruck. Jack gaffte wie ein begossenes Äffchen vor sich hin und sein Gesicht sah so etwas von dämlich dabei aus, dass Anamaria sämtliche Sorgen vergaß und lachte. Elizabeth murrte und ihre Augenbrauen bildeten steile Falten in ihrem schönen Gesicht. "Was ist daran so witzig? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich eine Landratte bin…", knurrte die hochwohlgeborene Gouverneurstochter.   
Anamaria hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Bald gibt es Ärger. Jack hat gemerkt, dass du seinen ausdrücklichen Befehl missachtet hast.", meinte sie und wies zur Pearl hinüber.   
"Ups.", meinte Elizabeth mit einer Mischung aus Sarkasmus und Langeweile. "Hätte ich etwa besser aufpassen müssen? Oh je… jetzt wird mich CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW über die Planke schicken.", frotzelte Elizabeth, wobei sie Jacks Namen geradezu ausspuckte. Missbilligend blickte Anamaria sie an.   
"Hüte deine Zunge, Täubchen, sonst wirst du am eigenen Leibe erfahren, was Kiel hohlen bedeutet.", knurrte sie. Elizabeth hob beschwichtigend die Hände.   
"Ja, ist ja gut. Ich bin ja schon ruhig.", murmelte sie leise und wich ein wenig zurück. 

~*~

"GIBBS!!!" Jack brüllte, als müsse man ihn in New Providence noch vernehmen können. Sofort stürzte Gibbs zu seinem Captain.  
"Aye, Captain! Was ist denn los, Jack? Greyhound in Sicht, oder was?", fragte er sogleich aufgebracht, als er den Captain erreicht hatte.   
"Viel Schlimmer!", knurrte Jack. "Blinder Passagier. Das Täubchen hat sich an Bord geschlichen. Verdammt! Wie konnte das passieren?" Jack war sichtlich aufgebracht und schon das irritierte Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, Hank und Hitch, die herangetreten waren. Jack ließ das Steuer los, den Blick noch immer auf die Heart gerichtet. "Hank, Steuer! Cotton, Gibbs und Hitch: Schaluppe und zwar sofort. Wir setzen über zur Heart.", presste Jack hervor. "Aye!", antworteten ihm die Männer und machten sich daran, seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten. 

~*~

Verunsichert hatte Elizabeth beobachtet, wie Jack an Bord der Pearl scheinbar einen kleinen Tobsuchtsanfall bekam. Jetzt waren er, Mister Gibbs, Mister Cotton und Hitch auf dem Weg zu ihnen. In einem kleinen Beiboot, welches die Männer geschwind zu Wasser gelassen hatten, ruderten sie herüber zur Broken Heart und Jacks Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung.   
"Keine Sorge, Elizabeth. Bellende Hunde beißen nicht. Er wird an Bord poltern, lautstark referieren, dass du auf ihn hättest hören müssen und dann wieder abziehen.", meinte Anmaria leise. Elizabeth war sich dessen jedoch nicht so sicher. Jacks Augen wirkten kühl, wie er sie so anstarrte. 

Die Männer kletterten an Bord, nur Gibbs blieb zurück und sorgte dafür, dass das Boot nicht abgetrieben wurde.   
"Es war einfach zu viel verlangt, auf mich zu hören, nicht wahr?", meinte Jack leise und ohne einleitende Worte an Elizabeth gerichtet. "Es war zu viel verlangt, als ich sagte, du solltest wenigstens einmal dein Stupsnäschen aus dieser Sache raushalten. Nein, du musstest mit und du musstest unbedingt dem Tod ins Auge blicken." Seine Stimme klang immer noch leise.   
"Ich bin kein kleines Kind und ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod.", meinte Elizabeth trotzig und starrte Jack entgegen. Die Anwesenden hielten die Luft an.   
"Gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass sie ein blinder Passagier hier ist und du nichts von ihr wusstest, was?", meinte Jack, halb an Anamaria gewandt.   
"Na, so wahr ich hier Captain bin! Ich respektiere deine Anweisungen und ich weiß, dass sie besser nicht hier sein sollte.", meinte Anamaria schroff. Wie konnte er diese Frage stellen? Sie überhaupt nur denken??   
"Gut.", meinte Jack knapp. "Wenn du schon mit auf die Reise kommen wolltest, dann wirst du jetzt auch die Konsequenzen tragen.", meinte Jack und insgeheim triumphierte Elizabeth bereits. Dann würde sie eben schuften, das dreimal täglich das Deck schrubben, aber sie würde hier bleiben und etwas zu tun haben! Doch Jack hatte geringfügig andere Pläne mit ihr…   
"Du kommst mit auf die Pearl. Wenn du schon draufgehen willst, dann wenigstens mit mir. Wenn ich schon unbedingt die Verantwortung für dich tragen muss, dann will ich dich wenigstens in meiner Nähe haben und am besten sind Täubchen wie du in ihrem Verschlag aufgehoben. Oder - wie in deinem Fall - tief im Bauch der Black Pearl.", erklärte Jack mit einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete. Normalerweise hätte ihm auch niemand widersprochen, doch diese Frau war einfach nicht normal, das wusste er ja schon lange.   
"Ganz sicher nicht, Mister Sparrow."   
"Captain.", unterbrach Jack sie automatisch und monoton, doch sie ignorierte es einfach.   
"Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und ich bin für mich selbst verantw…" Doch weiter kam Elizabeth nicht. Mit raschem Griff hatte Jack sie gepackt, über seine Schulter geworfen und stapfte mit der kreischenden, zappelnden und zeternden Frau auf die Brüstung zu. Elizabeth wehrte sich heftig, die Männer lachten, Anamaria schmunzelte.   
"Wenn du so herumzappelst, stürzen wir beide ab, Täubchen und glaub mir, ICH werde sanft landen, wenn wir dort unten auf dem Boden der Schaluppe aufschlagen. Sieh es ein, Elizabeth. Ich bin ein verdammter Pirat.", schmunzelte Jack und nach einigen weiteren Schlägen auf seinen Rücken, einigem Ziehen an seinen verfilzten Haaren und einer letzten Schimpftirade gab sie sich tatsächlich geschlagen.   
Jack stieg hinunter ins Boot, gefolgt von seinen Männern und dem Gelächter der Besatzung der Heart. Dort erst setzte er Elizabeth ab und meinte nur: "keine Sperenzchen mehr, Täubchen."   
Elizabeth schnaubte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

Tatsächlich murrte sie nicht, als sie bei der Pearl ankamen und Jack nichts Dümmeres einfiel, als sie sich erneut über die Schulter zu legen und an Bord seines Schiffes zu klettern. Triumphierend marschierte er zu der Luke, die hinunterführte in den Bauch des Schiffes, hinunter zu den Verliesen. Und tatsächlich setzte er sie erst in einem der Kerker ab und schloss die Türe. Sie starrte ihn an.   
"Nicht dein Ernst!", meinte Elizabeth verzweifelt und blickte sich hektisch um. Jack zuckte die Schultern.   
"Nicht meine Schuld, Täubchen. Bedank dich bei dir selbst. Hier unten bist du sicherer als dort oben und kannst auch keinen Schaden anrichten." Er klang sehr überzeugt.   
"Ich werde jede einzelne Planke dieses Schiffes lösen, wenn du mich tatsächlich hier unten lässt, Jack. Ich bohre dir Dutzende kleiner, fieser Löcher in den Bauch deines geliebten Schiffes! Du wirst es bitter bereuen, wenn du mich hier unten lässt!", knurrte sie und trat an die Gitter, schloss die Hände um die kalten Eisenstäbe. Jack grinste nur.   
"Mhm. Das alles willst du wohl mit deinen Fingernägeln erreichen, wie?", gab er etwas gelangweilt zurück. "Schönen Aufenthalt wünsche ich noch. Ich muss nach oben, habe schließlich ein Schiff zu lenken und eine Mannschaft unter Kontrolle zu halten." Damit drehte er sich um.   
"Ach, darum ging es? Du musstest deiner Mannschaft beweisen, dass du noch immer der große Captain Jack Sparrow bist und sich alle deinem Willen beugen? Das ist der Grund dafür?", maulte sie ihm hinterher, doch Jack torkelte lediglich sehr selbstzufrieden davon. Wütend und alleine blieb Elizabeth zurück, gefangen im Bauch des Schiffes, eingeschlossen in ein Verlies.   
"Der rechte Ort für eine Gouverneurstochter.", murmelte sie finster und fing dann an, ruhelos in ihrem Käfig herumzuwandern. 

~*~

Es wurde Abend, die Sonne sank hinter den Horizont und aus dem Zwielicht, welches im Verlies im Bauch der Black Pearl herrschte, wurde Dunkelheit. Und noch immer war Elizabeth hier unten gefangen und noch immer marschierte sie ruhelos in dem engen Gefängnis umher.   
Licht ließ sie aufblicken. Kerzenlicht. Jack stand am Gitter. "Na, die Wände meines Schiffes sehen ja noch ganz aus, aber ich befürchte, die Planken hast du bald durchgelaufen und dann fällst du runter ins Bilgenwasser.", meinte er. "Dann musst du dich nur noch durch die Ballaststeine wühlen, die letzten Holzplanken durchtreten und schon bist du frei." In seiner Stimme klangen weder Sarkasmus noch Amüsement mit. Jack hatte das reichlich neutral gesagt, was bei ihm ja eigentlich an ein Wunder grenzte. Vermutlich wollte er die ohnehin gereizte Stimmung nicht wieder zum Kochen bringen.   
"Ach, piss dich doch selbst ans Bein!", herrschte ihn Elizabeth an. Jack zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen.   
"Naaaaa, wo lernt eine schöne, junge Frau von solch edler Herkunft, wie ihr es seid, Miss Swann solch boshafte Ausdrücke zu gebrauchen?" frotzelte Jack nun. Sie hatte ja damit angefangen!   
"Von solch schäbigen, dreckigen Halunken, wie ihr es seid, Captain Sparrow.", zischte Elizabeth wütend zurück. "Was kann ich denn für meine Herkunft? Ausgesucht hab ich mir den goldenen Käfig gewiss nicht, in welchen ich gesteckt wurde.", murrte sie weiter. Doch Jack ging nicht auf ihre Darlegung ein. Er besah sich die Gitterstäbe und meinte schließlich. "Oh, dies entspricht wohl so gar nicht euren üblichen Gepflogenheiten, Miss. Soll ich die Stäbe vergolden lassen, damit ihr euch wieder wohlfühlen könnt?" Elizabeth schnaubte und murmelte etwas, das Jack nun überhaupt nicht verstand. Er legte den Kopf schief. "Man kann nicht aus seiner Haut, Elizabeth.", meinte er leise.   
"Ach, ich bin als Tochter eines Gouverneurs geboren und werde als solche sterben, oder wie? Und was ist dann mit dir, Jack? Geboren als Pirat und sterben wirst du auch als solcher?", sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Jack schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
"Geboren bin ich als Straßenköter und als solcher werde ich enden. Vermutlich eher, als mir lieb ist.", murmelte er leise. "Hast du Hunger?", unterbrach er die Stille, die seinen Worten folgte.   
"Nein, Danke.", zischte Elizabeth. "Lass mich einfach hier raus. Verdammt, Jack. Was soll dieser Mist eigentlich? Warum schließt du mich hier ein? Ich bin kein Baby mehr und kann durchaus für mich selbst Verantwortung übernehmen, also spiel dich nicht als mein Vater auf!", maulte sie ihm nun entgegen und rüttelte an den Gitterstäben.   
Jack wurde nun seinerseits wütend. War sie denn wirklich so dumm und engstirnig??   
"Es geht hier aber nicht um dich, Täubchen. Verdammt noch mal! Kapier das endlich. Dein Schutz, ja. Aber nicht nur. Ganz sicher nicht! Ich schütze damit jeden einzelnen an Bord meines Schiffes. Wenn wir auf die Greyhound treffen, brauche ich Männer bei klarem Verstand, die mit einer Waffe umgehen können! Du hast keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen und du wärst im Weg und jeder müsste auf dich acht geben! Das können wir nicht gebrauchen. Du hast nicht auf mich gehört, jetzt trage die Konsequenzen. Mein Schiff und meine Männer werden nicht wegen deiner Starrköpfigkeit versagen!" Jacks Stimme hatte sich von einem genervten Reden zu flammendem Schreien gesteigert und verdattert stand Elizabeth in ihrem Verließ, war vor ihm zurück gewichen, während sich der Captain in Rage geredet hatte.   
"Denk einmal nur an andere und nicht an dich! Denk an die Männer dort oben, die machen das hier nicht zu ihrem Vergnügen! Denk an Will. Ein einziges mal nur. Der Knabe ist gestorben, als ihm von deinem Tod berichtete wurde und ich weiß nicht, wie es ihm jetzt geht. Du solltest dir darüber mal Gedanken machen, was er denkt und fühlt, wenn er erfährt, dass du hier herumgeisterst, auf einem todgeweihten Schiff! Ein einziges Mal solltest du das feine Dämchen beiseite packen und mal wie ein Mensch handeln und dich nicht als etwas höheres betrachten.", fauchte Jack.   
Stille war eingetreten und in Elizabeths Augen glitzerten Tränen. "Du tust mir Unrecht, Jack.", flüsterte sie. Und Jack wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie hatte ihr Herz am rechten Fleck, nur manchmal sollte sie eben auch ihr Gehirn benutzen. Es tat ihm fast schon leid, was er ihr soeben an den Kopf geworfen hatte, doch ehe er noch den Mund öffnen konnte, um sich zu entschuldigen - zumindest indirekt, denn er konnte sich doch eigentlich nicht die Blöße geben - drang ihre Stimme nochmals zu ihm. "Es tut mir leid, Jack. Es tut mir wirklich leid, bitte vergib mir."  
Stille. Elizabeth hob den Blick, tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. "Ich wollte euch doch nicht in Gefahr bringen!", flüsterte sie. Jack lehnte sich an das Gitter und lächelte sanft.  
"Ich weiß.", meinte er freundlich. Klacken erklang, als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Jack öffnete die Türe und trat beiseite, doch Elizabeth blieb stehen und starrte ihn nur an. "Nun komm schon raus!", meinte Jack. "Es ist nicht unbedingt angenehm im Verließ zu schlafen, das muss ja nun nicht sein." Elizabeth folgte ihm, dankbar, dem Modergeruch zu entfliehen, dankbar, der Kälte zu entkommen.   
"Ich werde sicherlich nicht im Weg herumstehen, Jack. Versprochen. Wenn du es verlangst, werde ich mich hier unten einschließen, sobald die Greyhound gesichtet wird.", versicherte sie eifrig, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Jack lachte auf.  
"Welch eine Vorstellung.", meinte er dann. "Na, mal sehen. Vielleicht fällt uns etwas Besseres ein.", erklärte er schließlich. "Aber jetzt essen wir erst mal etwas." 

~*~

Will schlug die Augen auf. Er wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch schon allein die Tatsache, dass er wach war, behagte ihm so gar nicht. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es war dunkel. Sterne standen am Firmament, doch den Mond sah er nicht. Wie spät war es wohl?   
Angespannt lauschte der junge Mann in die Dunkelheit, doch kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr. Gerade als Will für sich beschlossen hatte, dass nichts los war und er getrost weiterschlafen konnte, hörte er ein leises Scharren. Sofort war der Waffenschmied auf den Beinen. Deutlich hatte er ein Geräusch in seiner Schmiede vernommen, dort, wo um diese Zeit kein Geräusch sein sollte.   
Natürlich, es konnte auch eine Ratte sein, oder ein Werkzeug, welches er unbedacht an den Rand der Werkbank geschmissen hatte und das nun heruntergerutscht war… Ebenso konnte es aber auch ein Einbrecher sein und eben dies vermutete Will. 

Ohne ein Licht schlich er die Treppen hinunter. Bekleidet mit einer alten, schlabberigen Hose - er hielt nichts von Nachthemden - und angespannt wie eine Bogensehne. In der Hand hielt er einen seiner Degen.   
Wieder erklang ein leises Geräusch. Diesmal war Will sich absolut sicher, dass es keine Ratte war, denn was seine Ohren vernahmen und er sofort zweifelsfrei erkannte, war der Laut, der erklang, wenn ein Dolch aus der Halterung an der Wand gezogen wurde.   
Er hatte die Türe erreicht und spähte vorsichtig in die Schmiede. Die vordere Tür war offen und das nächtliche Licht von Mond und Sternen erhellte die Finsternis, die in seiner Werkstatt herrschte. Im halbdunkel huschte ein Schatten an der Tür vorbei und hinüber zu den Wurfäxten. Will schüttelte den Kopf. Geld gab es in seiner Schmiede nicht zu holen, denn er verwahrte das Geld oben in seiner Wohnung, doch auch die Waffen konnten zu Geld gemacht werden. Wer auch immer dort sein Unwesen trieb, Will würde ihn nicht entkommen lassen.   
Er schob behutsam die Türe weiter auf und trat ein. Der Schatten bei den Wurfäxten bewegte sich nicht. Eine kleine Gestalt musterte seine Werke und griff schließlich nach Wills absolutem Lieblingsstück. Nun, der Dieb hatte wenigstens Geschmack, dachte Will bei sich, als er näher schlich. Dabei stieß er jedoch gegen einen Hammer, den er sicherlich nicht dort auf den Boden gelegt hatte und durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt fuhr der Dieb herum. Will fluchte in Gedanken, doch es war zu spät.   
Noch ehe er den Bastard ergreifen konnte, war dieser schon an ihm vorbei gewischt und hatte die Türe erreicht. Als er hinaustrat, erkannte Will mit gewisser Überraschung, wer sich dort an seinen Waffen vergriffen hatte. Es war der Straßenjunge, den er schon auf dem Marktplatz gestellt hatte. Ohne lange nachzudenken, setzte Will dem Knaben nach. Einmal konnte man ja noch ein Auge zudrücken, doch er würde sich von dem kleinen Bastard sicherlich nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen.   
Den Degen ließ er scheppernd zu Boden fallen, denn es war sicherlich nicht sein Ziel, den Boden von Port Royal mit dem Blut des Jünglings zu tränken. Der Knabe war flink, doch Will holte ihn zwei Straßen weiter bereits ein. Er ergriff die Schulter des Jungen und brachte ihn so zum Halten. Doch entgegen Wills Vermutung, wehrte sich der Kerl nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, rollte sich zitternd zusammen und lag nun wimmernd vor Wills Füßen, nicht mehr als ein Häuflein Elend.   
Will zögerte. Sein Ärger war verflogen. Dem jungen die Leviten zu lesen war längst nicht mehr sein Wunsch, ihn zu Ohrfeigen oder zu bestrafen lag ihm fern. Unschlüssig stand er über dem Knaben und fragte sich, was er mit dem Kerl anfangen sollte. Gern hätte er dem Jungen geholfen, doch war dieser ja zu misstrauisch, um ihm zu vertrauen. Verdenken konnte Will es dem Kerlchen jedoch nicht. Er musste schon lange auf der Straße leben, so wie er aussah.   
Er ging in die Hocke und noch ehe er darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er tat, legte er vorsichtig die Hand auf die zitternden Schultern des Knaben. 

Dieser zuckte zusammen wie ein geprügelter Hund. "Ich wollte gar nichts stehlen, Sir… ich wollte nur die Waffen ansehen.", wimmerte er und spannte die Muskeln, in der bangen Erwartung der strafenden Schläge, die ihm wohl gebührt hätten. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Hand des fremden Mannes lag nur auf seiner Schulter, verströmte Wärme, wirkte beruhigend. Dennoch blieb die Angst. Dies konnte nur ein Trick sein! 

Ein kühler Luftzug strich durch die Straßen und jagte Will einen kurzen Schauer über den Rücken, wobei ihm klar wurde, dass er mit nacktem Oberkörper mitten auf der Straße hockte. "Steh auf.", meinte er zu dem Jungen, doch diese blieb liegen, weinte stumm vor sich hin. Wills Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Der Knabe war mager und verdreckt, Prellungen blitzten hier und da unter der zerschlissenen Kleidung hervor. Der unbezähmbare Wunsch, dem Kind zu helfen schaltete in Wills Kopf sämtliche Gefühle von Ärger und Wut ab.  
Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff er die Schultern des Jungen und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt wieder auf die Beine. "Hast du Hunger? Komm mit.", meinte er, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Ein schmaler Streif am Horizont und eine leichte Blaufärbung des nachtschwarzen Himmels kündeten von einem neuen, aufbrechenden Tag, als Will den Jungen mit sich zurück zu seiner Schmiede zog. 

~*~

Norrington stand am Bug der "British Pride" und blickte hinaus aufs Meer. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und noch immer lag nächtliche Stille über dem Schiff. Unheimliche Stille. Tief in Gedanken versunken ließ der Kommodore den Blick schweifen.   
Greyhound! Dieses sagenumwobene, legendenumrankte, gefährliche Schiff sollte er stellen. Allem Anschein nach gab es dieses Geisterschiff tatsächlich. Zu viele Zufälle und Jack Sparrows Angebot, ihm den Kopf des Kapitäns zu bringen, hatten den Mann schließlich überzeugt, dass es sich nicht nur um ein reines Hirngespinst verrückter Seefahrer handeln musste.   
Außerdem hatte die Black Pearl, um welche sich vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren auch noch Dutzende abergläubischer Gespenstergeschichten gerankt hatten, auch existiert. Ebenso wie eine verfluchte Crew, die selbst die Hölle nicht aufnehmen wollte und die als unsterbliche Tote die Meere unsicher gemacht hatte. Er hatte nun schon einiges erlebt, also war es durchaus denkbar, dass es ein Schiff gab, unbesiegbar, gespenstisch, welches für jedes Schiff, das ihm in die Quere kam, den sicheren Untergang bedeutete.   
Nach allem, was er mittlerweile von dem Schiff gehört hatte, war er alles andere als erpicht darauf, ihm wirklich zu begegnen und im Stillen verfluchte er Jack Sparrow, der seine Abmachung bislang noch nicht eingelöst hatte. 

Commodore Norrington stand an Deck seines Schiffes und hatte Angst! Angst, einer Sage zu begegnen, Angst zu versagen und Angst, hier draußen den Tod zu finden. Und noch eine andere Angst mischte sich in sein Denken und Fühlen. Die Angst, Jana zu verlieren.   
Natürlich, diese Frau liebte ihn nicht, ebenso wenig wie ihn Elizabeth geliebt hatte. Ebenso wenig, wie ihn zuvor Francis geliebt hatte oder Calista. Er hatte die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben, denn Hoffnung war trügerisch in der Liebe. Gehofft hatte er immer und jedes Mal war er enttäuscht worden.   
Wenn er diese Reise überlebte, nach Hause kam, nach Port Royal und in sein Haus ging, dann wollte er die Gewissheit haben, dass er nicht in ein totes Gemäuer eintrat. Er wollte umgeben sein vom Leben, wollte Lachen hören und Gesprächen lauschen. Nichts war ihm mehr verhasst als die Einsamkeit.   
Commodore Norrington war ein Mann von Welt. Er war gebildet, reich, geachtet, erfolgreich. Und doch war er einer der ärmsten Menschen in Port Royal und er hatte Will Turner dafür gehasst, dass dieser, mittellos und ungebildet wie er war, eine Frau wie Elizabeth sein Eigen nennen durfte. Der Neid hatte seine Seele zerfressen und seinen Geist vergiftet.   
Als Norrington die Bestellung bei dem jungen Schmied abgeholt hatte, hatte er in seine Augen geblickt und in dem dunklen, warmen Braun dieser tiefgründigen Augen bis in die Seele des jungen Mannes geblickt. Und er hatte nichts weiter gesehen, als abgrundtiefe Trauer. Und selbst die Trauer missgönnte er Will Turner, denn er selbst trauerte nicht in diesem Maße, war abgestumpft, innerlich tot. 

Norrington stand am Bug der "British Pride", ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hasste sich selbst für seine Kälte. Und während er dort stand und in das Zwielicht der Dämmerung blickte, kam ihm einen Moment der Gedanke, dass es gar nicht so schlecht wäre, diesem geisterhaften, sagenumrankten Schiff zu begegnen. 

~*~

Eine kleine Flotte von Schiffen, drei an der Zahl, segelte vor der Küste Porto Bellos gen Süden. Schwarz waren die Segel des vordersten Schiffes, grau und weiß die der nachfolgenden. Schmutzig wirkte das dritte Schiff, doch wäre wohl jedes Schiff der kleinen Flotte ausgewichen, denn begegnen wollte man ihnen nicht. 

Vor der Küste von Caracas segelte ein gepflegtes Schiff. Weiße Segel leuchteten rot im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne. Die Fahne, die im lauen Wind des beginnenden Morgens flatterte, wies das Schiff als Bestandteil der englischen Marine aus. Der Name des Schiffes, gab an, dass die Engländer stolz darauf waren. Das Schiff, klein wie eine Nussschale in der weite des karibischen Meeres, segelte nach Westen, auf unbekannten Pfaden. 

Weiter oben im Norden, im Atlantik, segelte ein Schiff auf die Küstengebiete der Bahamas zu. Grau waren die Segel des Dreimasters, grau schien auch sein Holz zu sein. Grau, so schien es, waren die Gesichter der Besatzung. Trostlos, seelenlos, furchteinflößend. In nördlicheren Gebieten, dort wo die Jäger ihn nicht vermuteten, machte Duncan Blackrose gerade Jagd auf eine Fregatte, Teil der spanischen Marine.   
Die Greyhound hatte ihr angestammtes Jagdrevier verlassen. 

~*~

Schweigend saß der Junge am Tisch, die Hände im Schoß aufeinandergefaltet, und starrte auf Brot, Käse, Wurst und Obst, welches vor ihm stand. Will trat gerade hinzu und stellte ein Glas Milch vor dem Knaben auf den Tisch. "Was ist? Nimm ruhig. Ich habe das Essen nicht als Anschauungsmaterial auf den Tisch gestellt.", meinte Will und grinste ein wenig. Der Junge hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus großen Augen an, doch zu essen nahm er sich nichts.   
Will schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach einem Apfel und biss herzhaft hinein. Das knackende Geräusch des frischen Obstes - er hatte ihn erst gestern gekauft - ließ dem Jungen förmlich den Speichel im Mund zusammenlaufen, denn er leckte sich über die Lippen und schluckte. "Mmmm!", meinte Will und kaute geräuschvoll auf dem Obst herum. "Willst du wirklich nicht probieren? Vergiftet ist sicherlich nichts.", meinte er grinsend.   
Skeptisch blickte der kleine Kerl abermals auf die Speisen, doch noch skeptischer blickte er auf das Besteck, das neben dem Teller lag. Will grinste. "Das brauchst du ja nicht unbedingt. Brot und Käse lässt sich ganz wunderbar mit den Fingern essen.", meinte er freundlich und nickte seinem Gast aufmunternd zu, der seine Finger nahezu ineinander verkeilt hatte. Ein weiterer kurzer Blick zu Will und schon schossen die schmalen Hände nach vorn, ergriffen Brot und Käse und häuften den Teller mit Essen voll. Will lächelte zufrieden und ließ sich mit seinem Apfel an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches nieder.   
Gedankenverloren beobachtete er den Jungen, der heißhungrig die Speisen in sich hineinschaufelte und ab und an den Kopf schüttelte. Will kaute auf seinem Apfel herum - er hatte keinen wirklichen Hunger - und sann darüber nach, was er mit seinem kleinen Gast anstellen sollte. Sein Blick ruhte, wohl eher zufällig als beabsichtigt, auf dem Gesicht des Knaben.   
Dieser spürte den Blick und sah auf. Langsam kaute er zu Ende und schluckte runter, immer noch in Wills Gesicht starrend, der in seiner Versunkenheit gar nicht bemerkte, dass er angestarrt wurde. Der Junge legte mit schuldbewusstem Blick das Essen auf den Teller zurück und verschränkte wieder die Hände im Schoß. "'Tschuldigung", murmelte er leise und riss Will damit aus seinen Gedanken.   
"Hm?", machte Will und zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe. Mit kurzem Blick erfasste er die Situation und lächelte entschuldigend. "Oh, nein. Iss ruhig. Ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht.", meinte er und biss wieder in seinen Apfel. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass sich der Junge trotzdem nicht wohl fühlte, denn er aß nicht mehr viel. 

Dennoch hatte der Knabe sich eigentlich satt gegessen und Müdigkeit beschlich ihn. Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Gähnen. "Wie heißt du?", fragte Will auch dieses Mal. Der Junge biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. "Nennt mir einen Namen und es wird meiner sein für diese Nacht, Sir.", erklärte er dann leise. Will blickte skeptisch auf.   
"Bitte?", fragte er nach. "Die Nacht ist fast schon vorbei, Junge, also nenne mir deinen richtigen Namen. Das Bett steht übrigens dort drüben in dem Zimmer. Du siehst reichlich müde aus.", meinte er dann jedoch sofort. Der Knabe nickte nur und stand auf.   
"Geht ihr gleich mit, Sir, oder wollt ihr nachkommen?", fragte er fast tonlos mit gesenktem Blick. Will starrte den Knaben an.   
"Was?", meinte er langsam. Der kleine Kerl vor ihm schluckte erneut und sah dann unsicher auf. Angst stand in seinen Augen.   
"Ins Bett.", flüsterte er dann vorsichtig und seine Wangenmuskeln zuckten leicht. "Die Bezahlung für das Essen", meinte er so leise, dass Will ihn kaum hörte. Jetzt endlich verstand auch Will, was der Junge eigentlich meinte. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.   
"Seh ich so aus?", murrte er dann. "So wie deine übliche Kundschaft?" Der Junge schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Gut, das beruhigt mich. Ich werde nicht mitkommen. Du legst dich jetzt hin und schläfst dich aus. Ich will von dir keine Gegenleistung für das Essen, außer…", der Junge zuckte merklich zusammen, bei dem letzten Wort. "… außer deinen Namen. Deinen richtigen Namen.", meinte Will sanft und blickte den Knaben erwartungsvoll an. "ich verspreche auch, ich werde den Namen nicht gegen dich verwenden.", grinste er dann und zwinkerte aufmunternd.   
Ungläubig und skeptisch blickte ihn der Kerl an. "Glaub mir doch endlich. Ich will dir nichts Böses.", meinte Will mit einem leisen Seufzen.   
"Warum tut ihr das?" Will schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Frag mich was leichteres, Junge. Vielleicht, weil du mir einfach leid tust. Vielleicht, weil du mich ein bisschen an mich selbst erinnerst… vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur ein dummer Esel und morgen Mittag um mein halbes Vermögen erleichtert, weil du mit meinem Geld abhauen wirst. Es wird sich zeigen, ob ich diesen Augenblick bereuen werde, oder ob du einen neuen Weg beschreiten kannst. Weg von der Straße, weg von den Freiern.", meinte Will leise und sein Magen zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, was irgendwelche betrunken oder verklemmten Kerle mit dem Knaben wohl schon alles angestellt haben mochten. 

Stille lag über dem Raum, während sich die beiden lange musterten. Jeder dachte darüber nach, ob es sinnvoll war, dem anderen zu vertrauen, ob der Mensch dort gegenüber hinterlistig und verlogen sein mochte, oder ob es sich wirklich um eine vertrauenswürdige Person handelte.   
Schließlich jedoch, siegte die Müdigkeit über die Skepsis. Der Knabe gähnte herzhaft und Will musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. "Patrick.", meinte der Junge schließlich leise und ging in das andere Zimmer hinüber, welches Will ihm zuvor noch als Schlafplatz angeboten hatte, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten.   
Keine zwei Minuten später vernahm Will schon das gleichmäßige Schnaufen eines Schlafenden. "Hallo Patrick. Willkommen im Hause Turner.", murmelte Will leise und lächelte. Geräuschlos schlich er in das andere Zimmer hinüber und deckte den Jungen zu, der offensichtlich ins Bett gefallen und sofort eingeschlafen war. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er den Raum und schloss leise die Türe. 

Die Sonne schien trotz der frühen Morgenstunden schon kräftig vom Himmel herab. Will saß auf der schmalen Bank vor seiner Schmiede und dachte nach, was er jetzt machen sollte. Es widerstrebte ihm, jetzt anzuheizen und mit kräftigen Schlägen das Eisen zu bearbeiten, denn er wollte den jungen Patrick nicht wecken, der sicherlich schon lange nicht mehr in einem Bett geschlafen hatte.   
Andererseits wollte er ihm aber nicht genug vertrauen, um die Schmiede zu verlassen. Wer vermochte schon zu sagen, was der Junge alles anstellen würde, wenn er aufwachte und merkte, dass er alleine war? Hier vor der Schmiede herumzuhocken und tatenlos dem Treiben auf der Straße zuzusehen, behagte Will jedoch ebenso wenig.   
Nach einer Weile beschloss er, sich wieder einmal mit seinen Dolchen und Degen zu beschäftigen. Früher hatte er mehrere Stunden am Tag trainiert, er war jetzt gewiss schon eingerostet. Also stand der Schmied auf, betrat seine Werkstatt und nahm sich den nächstbesten Degen aus seinem Sortiment. Prüfend wog er die Waffe in der Hand, warf sie in die Luft und fing sie geschickt wieder auf. Zufrieden stellte Will fest, dass er wohl noch nicht alles verlernt hatte und übte ein paar Schrittfolgen. Staub wirbelte über den Boden und der junge Schmied verlor sämtliches Zeitgefühl, während er in der Schmiede herumsprang und gegen unsichtbare Feinde kämpfte. Als sich jemand in seinem Rücken räusperte, fuhr er überrascht herum.   
"Ladies!", meinte Will und vollführte eine formvollendete Verbeugung vor Jana und Nora. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch in meinem Hause begrüßen zu dürfen, doch sagt, was führt euch zu mir, zu solch früher Stunde?", fuhr er fort, legte den Degen beiseite und kam auf die beiden zu. Als er bei Jana angekommen war, verbeugte er sich erneut und griff nach ihrer Hand. Mit anhimmelndem Blick hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.   
Dabei kam er Noras kleinen Händen zu nahe, denn das Mädchen nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich eine Strähne zu haschen, die sich während des Trainings aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte. Mit entzücktem Jauchzen zerrte sie daran und Wills Hand schoss rasch nach oben, um ihr die Strähne aus den Fingern zu lösen, ehe sie ihm sämtliche Haare ausrupfte. "Nora!", schalt Jana und beeilte sich ebenfalls, Will zu befreien. Dieser jedoch lachte.   
"Ja, du hast ja Recht. Wie unhöflich von mir, kleiner Sonneschein!", schmunzelte Will und hauchte auch auf ihr kleines Händchen einen Kuss, als er die Finger aus seinen Haaren gelöst hatte. "Ich freue mich natürlich auch über dich!", meinte er und strich dem Kind liebevoll über die Wange. Jana lachte. Es war ein heiteres und gelöstes Lachen und brachte auch Will zum Schmunzeln. "Was?", fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene.   
"Charmeur.", lächelte sie klopfte etwas Staub von seiner Kleidung ab. "Die Ladies hätten aber mit einem geziemteren Empfang gerechnet.", meinte sie dann mit äußerst ernster Miene. "Außerdem solltest du einen Blick nach draußen werfen, Will. Es ist später Vormittag!"  
Will zog die Stirn in Falten. "Ups.", grinste er und rollte mit dem Kopf, um die Muskeln wieder zu lockern. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sein Hemd an seiner Haut klebte. Er war schweißgebadet. Entschuldigend lächelnd trat er einen Schritt zurück. "Ich habe wohl die Zeit vergessen.", meinte er. Jana lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Wie alt bist du, Will? Im Moment kommst du mir vor, wie ein kleiner Junge. Was ist denn los, dass du so gelöst bist? Letztes Mal warst du noch äußerst betrübt… gibt es einen Grund?", fragte sie und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Will zupfte an seinem Hemd und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Bah.. ich wasche mich jetzt erst mal.", meinte er. "Keine Ahnung, was los ist.", antwortete der Waffenschmied schließlich auf die Frage. "Vielleicht hat mir nur das Training das Gehirn freigeblasen." Er grinste schelmisch. Jana schüttelte wieder den Kopf.   
"Wie kommt es, dass du heute gar nicht arbeitest?", bohrte sie dann weiter. "Normalerweise bist du um diese Zeit doch immer am Amboss zu finden und lässt den Hammer auf das arme malträtierte Metall krachen." Will grinste ob ihrer seltsamen Bezeichnung seiner Tätigkeit.   
"Den Hammer auf das arme, malträtierte Metall krachen lassen?"; wiederholte er ihre Worte. "Mir wurde damals beigebracht, dass man das ‚schmieden' nennt.", er grinste abermals und zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. "War wohl ne Lüge", feixte er. Jana lachte wieder und patschte mit der flachen Hand gegen seine Brust. Will wich lachend aus.   
"Dummer Kerl.", murrte sie halbernst.   
"Zu deiner Frage: Es ist jemand oben, den ich nicht wecken wollte.", meinte Will schließlich nebenbei und polierte den Degen, den er wieder zur Hand genommen hatte, um ihn anschließend wegzuräumen. 

Janas Kiefer klappte überrascht nach unten. Konnte das denn wirklich sein? Es würde wohl seinen entspannten Zustand erklären, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Will tatsächlich so rasch über Elizabeths Tod hinweggekommen war. Oder war er das eben noch nicht und versuchte sich mit einer Hure zu trösten?   
Sie hätte den jungen Mann dann wohl reichlich falsch eingeschätzt, denn bislang war sie wirklich der Meinung gewesen, Will würde sich für die nächsten Jahre noch an die Hoffnung klammern, dass Elizabeth doch noch zurückkommen könnte.   
Als Will aufblickte, sah er ihren fassungslosen und fast schon enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck. Einen Moment stutzte er, ehe ihm klar wurde, was sie gerade denken musste. Ein Stechen in seiner Brust machte ihm deutlich, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, dass Jana ihm dies offenbar zutraute. Er sah sie an. "Nein, es ist keine Frau. Weder käuflich noch frei.", sagte er schließlich. Jana senkte den Blick. Sie fühlte sich ertappt.   
Doch jetzt war sie erst recht nachdenklich. Wer oder was lag denn dann oben und schlief? Vermutlich ja auch in seinem Bett… "Entschuldige,… es war nur… ich hatte das auch nicht wirklich gedacht, es ist eben nur die Erfahrung, die ich bislang gemacht habe, weißt du… Männer haben für gewöhnlich immer eine Frau im Bett, … wenn sie überhaupt jemanden im Bett haben…" Sie verhaspelte sich und schwieg lieber.   
Will biss merklich die Zähne aufeinander. Verflogen war seine gute Laune. Er war wirklich verletzt. "Manche Männer haben auch kleine Jungs in ihrem Bett.", maulte er dann und räumte den Degen weg, ohne Jana weiter anzusehen. "Und sein Name ist Patrick, sollte es dich interessieren." Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sich das nun wieder anhörte. Es klang, als hätte er die Dienstleistung seines jungen Gastes in Anspruch genommen, es klang so, als wäre er nichts weiter als einer dieser Perversen, die nach außen hin den guten Menschen und Familienvater spielen, in der Nacht aber kleine Kinder missbrauchten. Es hörte sich an, als wäre er ein richtiger perverser Mistkerl und es war ihm einerlei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zur Türe und verließ die Schmiede. 

Jana stand inmitten von Werkzeug und Staub, in der Schmiede des Mannes, den sie gerade heftig beleidigt hatte und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Dass Will sich an kleinen Jungen vergriff konnte sie sich nun wahrlich nicht vorstellen, doch sie hatte ihn verletzt, das war ihr bewusst. Will war ein junger Mann und nach außen hin wirkte er wohl reserviert, kühl und selbstbewusst, doch in Wahrheit war er sehr sensibel. Sie wusste es eigentlich und doch hatte sie ihn verletzt. Seufzend blickte sie auf ihre kleine Tochter, die sie anstarrte, so als hätte sie ganz genau verstanden, dass da was nicht stimmte zwischen Mama und Onkel Will.   
"Ach, Nora. Deine Mama ist ein Schaf.", murmelte sie. "Jetzt müssen wir Onkel Will suchen… tu mir einen Gefallen und mach nicht dieselben Dummheiten wie deine alte Mutter, ja?"

Will war nicht weit gegangen. Er hatte die Schmiede verlassen und sich draußen zwei Häuser weiter auf den Boden gehockt, die Knie angezogen und die Arme herumgeschlungen. Er wollte die Schmiede nicht aus den Augen lassen, so lange er noch nicht wusste, wie Patrick sich nun verhalten würde; zugleich wollte er aber auch nicht mehr in der Schmiede bleiben.   
Will war wütend über sich selbst. Warum nur ließ er sich so leicht aus der Bahn werfen? Sicherlich hatte Jana es nicht so gemeint. Was sonst hätte sie auch denken sollen, wenn er sagte, er habe jemanden oben im Bett?   
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch er wusste genau, wer vor ihm stand, als ein Schatten auf ihn viel. "Dachtest du denn wirklich, ich könnte Elizabeth so schnell vergessen? Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, dass ich jeden Tag an sie denken muss, mich alles hier an sie erinnert… wofür hältst du mich?", fragte er leise, und senkte die Stirn auf die Knie, versuchte, wie so oft seit Elizabeths Tod, sich zusammenzunehmen. Doch seine Stimme klang bereits tränenerstickt und er wusste, er würde auch heute wieder den Kampf verlieren und es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass es auf der Straße geschah.   
"Es tut mir leid, Will. Wirklich.", flüsterte Jana leise und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.   
"Niemand könnte sie mir ersetzen.", stieß Will leise hervor und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Armen.   
"Ich weiß.", entgegnete Jana. Sie hob die Hand, zögerte aber, ehe sie sie behutsam senkte und ihm sanft über die Schulter strich. Will zuckte nicht zurück, er stieß sie nicht weg, er ließ es einfach geschehen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sich doch so weit wieder im Griff, dass er normal reden konnte. Er atmete nochmals tief durch und hob schließlich den Blick. Einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen, ehe er Janas Blick auswich und sich hochstemmte.   
"Ich sehe jetzt nach dem Jungen.", murmelte er und ging zurück zur Schmiede ohne sich noch mal umzusehen. Jana zögerte nicht lange. Sie stand auf und folgte Will. So konnte sie ihn unmöglich verlassen. Nicht, solange er noch sauer auf sie war. Das war nicht gut.   
"Wer ist dieser Junge?", fragte sie, als sie die Schmiede wieder betreten hatten.   
"Nicht unbedingt wer,…", meinte Will. "… viel eher wohl ‚was?'. Er ist ein Straßenkind, ein kleiner Dieb, ein Betrüger und ein käuflicher Körper.", meinte Will leise und abermals spiegelte sich das Mitleid, das er für den Knaben empfand in seinen Worten und in seinen Augen wider. "Es ist übrigens der Knabe, der dich auf dem Marktplatz beklauen wollte." Will schmunzelte leicht. "Sein Name ist Patrick. Mehr weiß ich auch noch nicht. Außer, dass er abgemagert, verdreckt und in reichlich übler körperlicher Verfassung ist."   
"Warum ist er hier?", fragte Jana weiter, froh darüber, dass Will ihr normale Antworten gab und sie nicht mit schnippischen Bemerkungen über seine angeblichen sexuellen Vorlieben für kleine Jungs abspeiste.   
Will zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hm. Weiß ich selbst nicht so genau. Ich habe ihn heut Nacht ertappt, als er in der Schmiede etwas klauen wollte. Als er dann zu meinen Füßen lag, weinend, zitternd… ich konnte nicht anders. Er hat mir einfach Leid getan. Hab ihn mit rein genommen, ihm was zu essen gegeben und jetzt…" wieder zog Will die Schultern hoch. "Jetzt liegt er oben in meinem Bett."

Doch da lag der Knabe nicht mehr, als sie ins Zimmer traten. 

~*~

Elizabeth reckt die Arme weit von sich und gähnte herzhaft. Erst dann schlug sie die Augen auf und hielt inne. Einen Moment lang, wusste sie nicht, was los war, doch dann besann sie sich wieder auf die vergangenen Tage. Sie hatte letzte Nacht geschlafen wie ein Stein - im Bett von Captain Jack Sparrow noch dazu; allerdings ohne den Mann.   
Sie lächelte. Der Pirat verfügte tatsächlich über so etwas wie Anstand. Zumindest manchmal. Er hatte ihr sein Bett überlassen, ohne dass sie darum gebeten hätte. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen noch immer reichlich müde, drehte sich die junge Frau auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich noch mal fest in die Decke, um noch ein wenig vor sich hin zu dösen. Doch der Schlaf wollte nicht mehr zurückkommen und als sie den Blick zum Fenster richtete, merkte sie, dass die Scheiben verhangen waren.   
Stirnrunzelnd richtete sie sich auf und spitzte die Ohren. Wellen schlugen gegen den Bug des Schiffes, den Wind hörte sie pfeifen und an Deck vernahm sie das Murmeln der Piraten und das Krächzen des Papageis. Sie stand auf, ging zum Fenster und zog das Leinentuch zurück, welches davor hing. Blendende Sonnenstrahlen stachen ihr in die Augen und durchfluteten sogleich den Raum - Es war schon gegen Mittag!   
Rasch kleidete sie sich an und ging an Deck. 

Jack Sparrow stand, wo auch sonst, am Ruder seines Schiffes und blickte vor sich auf das Meer hinaus. Einige der Piraten arbeiteten an Deck und riefen ihr ein schallendes "Guten Morgen" entgegen, sobald sie die junge Frau erblickten. Jack wandte sich Elizabeth zu und grinste. "Guten Morgen, Täubchen. Gut geschlafen?", meinte er in säuselndem Tonfall.   
"Oh ja, Captain Sparrow. Euer Bett ist wirklich ein komfortabler Schlafplatz, wie schade nur, dass ihr dies nicht genießen konntet.", stichelte Elizabeth zurück.   
"Ihr habt einen tiefen Schlaf, Miss Swann. Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht habe?", flüsterte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Elizabeth schnappte nach Luft. Doch Jack lachte wieder und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ach was. Die Hängematte ist ohnehin viel bequemer.", erklärte er inbrünstig.   
"Wer hat die Fenster verhängt?", fragte nun Elizabeth, der es ein wenig peinlich war, dass sie so lange geschlafen hatte. Jack grinste nur, gab ihr jedoch keine Antwort. "Na das reicht ja.", meinte Elizabeth, die in seinem Blick zu lesen glaubte, dass er es gewesen war. "Bleibt nur offen, aus welchem Grund du das getan hast. Um mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, ordentlich auszuschlafen, oder um mich möglichst lang vom Deck fern zu halten?", meinte Elizabeth und blickte ihn mit skeptischem Blick an.   
Es war für Jack einfach zu verlockend. "Letzteres natürlich.", gab er ungerührt zurück, scheinbar sehr interessiert auf den Horizont starrend.   
"Natürlich.", murmelte Elizabeth nur. Jack blickte sie mit Unschuldsaugen an.   
"Zumindest wäre das für mich der Grund gewesen. Wenn du den wahren Grund erfahren willst, musst du schon den fragen, der die Fenster zugehängt hat und da stehst du momentan vor dem falschen Piraten.", erklärte er schließlich und erntete dafür nur einen fragenden Blick. Jack wurde ernst. "Es war Hank, der das gemacht hat. Vermutlich wollte er nur, dass du mal ordentlich ausschläfst."   
Elizabeth merkte deutlich, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Zum einen war ihr peinlich, dass ausgerechnet Hank in der Kajüte gewesen war, während sie geschlafen hatte, zum anderen ärgerte es sie, dass Jack das nicht verhindert hatte. Schweigend starrte sie den Captain an.   
"Ärgere dich nicht über ihn, Elizabeth. Er wird dich schon nicht anrühren.", meinte Jack leise und sah sie aus seinen schwarzumrandeten Augen an. Elizabeth zog die Stirn in Falten. Aus diesem Piraten wurde sie einfach nicht schlau. Gerade noch zog er sie auf, ärgerte sie, machte sich über sie lustig und jetzt… jetzt lag eine Fürsorge in seinem Blick, eine Zuneigung, die ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken hinunterjagte. Für einen Moment verstand sie, was Anamaria an diesem ungehobelten, torkelnden und nach Rum stinkenden Piraten fand. Sie riss sich von seinem Blick los und senkte die Augen auf die Planken. Wortlos, abwartend. Was sonst sollte sie auch tun? 

Ein Ruf riss die beiden aus ihren Gedanken und verwandelte das Deck des Schiffes beinahe in einen Hexenkessel. "Segel am Horizont! Schiff voraus!", klang es von Bord der "Jason Holmes" herüber. Ein Ruck ging durch Jacks Körper und jeder Muskel spannte sich. Sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Konnte es sein, dass sie die Greyhound gefunden hatten?   
Elizabeth schreckte zurück, als sie die Veränderung bemerkte, die in Jack vorgegangen war. Mit einem Schlag schien er ihr fremd zu sein. "Fernrohr!", schrie Jack und streckte die Hand aus. Gibbs kam bereits herangestürmt und drückte ihm den geforderten Gegenstand in die Hand, während um sie herum die Männer bereit waren, an die Kanonen zu stürmen, oder was immer ihnen der Kapitän befehlen mochte.   
Auch an Bord der Jason Holmes und der Broken Heart war großer Tumult losgebrochen. Elizabeth tat, was sie Jack versprochen hatte. Sie wich lautlos und flink zurück, in Richtung Luke, um sich im Bauch des Schiffes zu verstecken, denn jetzt, da sie sah, was schon ein weit entferntes Schiff für ein Chaos auslöste, wollte sie keinesfalls mehr an Deck sein, wenn es wirklich zum Kampf kam. Jetzt verstand sie Jacks Worte und sein Anliegen, seinen Befehl an sie, zu Hause zu bleiben. Und nichts sonst wünschte sie sich in diesem Augenblick.   
Kurz bevor sie die Luke erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich um und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Von links stürmte gerade ein anderer Pirat herbei, den sie zu spät sah. Er sah sie auch nicht, weil er auf den Horizont starrte, um die Segel des Schiffes zu erblicken. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei prallte sie gegen den Mann und wurde zurückgeworfen. Zu überrascht, um sich abzufangen, schlug sie hart mit dem Kopf auf dem Deck auf.   
Sogleich umfing sie tiefe, ruhige Dunkelheit.  
  


************************************************************* 

  


Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!  
*durch die Gegend hopst und vor sich hin trällert*  
Ach, hat das Kapitel jetzt wieder Spaß gemacht beim Schreiben!!!  
*Zeigefinger erhebt und Schulmeistertonfall anschlägt*  
DAS kommt davon, wenn man nicht auf die wohlüberlegten und durchaus sinnvollen Worte eines klugen und erfahrenen CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow hört! 

Wuah… sorry, bin mal wieder aufgekratzt… zu viel Geschrieben, die letzten drei Tage… *kicher*   
Hoffe mal, ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass der arme Will schon wieder ein bisserl austickt,… aber er ist halt trotz allem ein sensibler junger Mann und diese Behauptung von Jana, die hat ihn echt schwer getroffen! *Will in den Arm nehmen und trösten tut* 

Auflösungen gibbet im nächsten Kap. Ich hocke mich auch gleich ganz brav hin und fange das nächste Kapitel an… versprochen!!!  
Freue mich natürlich wie immer über jedes noch so kleine Review, auch wenn ihr mir jetzt schreibt, dass ich gemein bin, oder mich kritisiert! *schon gespannt auf Reaktionen ist* 

Jetzt aber mal zu den letzten Reviews:   
  


@RavannaVen: Hihi, mach ich Hundefutter? *denkt bei Chappi immer an Hundefutter* Jahaaa... armer Jack! Also, über Elizabeth's Rolle werd ich mich mal noch ausschweigen, schon allein aus dem Grund, dass sie einer der Teile meiner Geschichte ist, der noch nicht feststeht... BIn ich selbst noch gespannt, was mir Kopf und Hände da eingeben werden. *rofl* Danke für das Review und es freut mich sehr, dass du dich doch mal aufgerafft hast, mir zu sagen, dass du die Story liest! *freu und dankbar ist*  
  
@krissy: Danke, danke! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Und keine Sorge, der liebe Will bleibt brav da, wo er ist! *g* Könnte ihn ja gar nimma rausschmeißen.. da würde ein großes Stück fehlen!  
  
@Becci: Freut mich sehr, dass du meine STory weiterlesen wirst... die Kaps sind eigentlich fast immer so lang... *g* Ja, ich hab nicht nein gesagt, was Jack und Anamaria angeht.. ich hab da selbst noch gar keinen Pei bei den beiden.. einerseits, andererseits.... na, mal abwarten! *g* Danke für dein Review auch dieses mal!!  
  
@Manu: Definitives NEIEN zu Will und Jana. Sie sind nur Freunde! Wills Liebe ist in meinen Augen so rein, er könnte Elizabeth nicht so schnell vergessen... sorry, falls du da auf was gehofft hattest! *gg* Ja, ich martere .. meinen Kopf, meine Seele, meine Finger... ich tippe ja wirklich schon wie ne Irre.. aber bald wird die Geschichte doch ein Ende finden, denk ich mal. Danke für den neuen Balsam. *g*   
  
@Zoey: Aber irgendwann muss ich aufhören!! ich weiß noch ned wann, aber ich weiß schon wie! *rofl* Mal gucken,.... wenn ich jetzt sag, bei Kap 25 is Schluss, dann wär das auch ne Lüge, weil wie ich mich kenne, komm ich eh ned hin! Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob! Es freut mich, dass du die STory gut findest!  
  
@Evildollie: Also, wenn ich eines mit Gewissheit sagen kann, dann wohl, dass Jack nicht so einfach sterben wird... aber auf die Greyhound wird er treffen und schreckliches wird geschehen... *mit den leuchtenden Augen rollt und hönisches Lachen erklingen lässt* Hier is das neue Kap und ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir zusagt!!! *gespannt ist*   
  


**Leudde, reviewt, dann schreib ich schneller *rofl* Na ja... Kap 21 hab ich jetzt schon angefangen, auch ohne Reviews... aber ich freu mich natürlich über Feedback!**

  
  
  
  
  



	24. Many tortures

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13**   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
No Comment!!

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

Etwas irritiert blickte Will auf das leere Bett und setzte gerade zu einer verwunderten Äußerung an, als Jana ihn auf die Schulter tippte und auf die Ecke hinter dem Bett deutete. Da sie neben Will stand, sah sie mehr als er und sie hatte besagten Patrick gefunden. Zumindest den Fuß des Knaben, der von ihrer Position aus schemenhaft im Schatten zwischen Wand und Bett zu sehen war.   
Will reckte daraufhin den Hals und auch er erblickte nun den Knaben. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. War der Junge aus dem Bett gefallen? Er trat näher heran und spähte hinunter auf den kleinen Körper. Eng an die Wand gedrängt lag der Knabe auf dem Boden, zusammengerollt wie ein junger Hund, dem man die Mutter und den schützenden Korb genommen hatte. Er zitterte.   
Wills Blick wurde weich, als er dieses erbarmungswürdige Wesen betrachtete. Jana neben ihm konnte ihre Muttergefühle ebenso wenig unterdrücken und auch sie dachte schon fieberhaft darüber nach, wie sie dem Jungen helfen konnten, als dieser plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei aus dem Schlaf hoch schreckte. Mit großen und vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte er die beiden Erwachsenen an, drängte sich eng an die Wand. "Ich… ich habe... ich habe wirklich nichts angerührt, Sir… ich habe nur geschlafen… wirklich… nichts gestohlen!", stammelte Patrick.   
Will hockte sich aufs Bett und hielt dem Jungen die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Der Knabe zuckte zurück, doch Will hielt ihm weiterhin einladend seine Rechte hinunter. "Na, komm schon aus diesem dreckigen Eck hervor.", meinte er freundlich. Nach kurzem Zaudern schlossen sich die schmalen Finger des Kindes zögernd um seine Hand. "Na also.", meinte Will nur und zog den Jungen zu sich hoch. "Warum liegst du denn dort unten auf dem dreckigen Boden und frierst?", fragte er freundlich.   
Unsicher wanderte der Blick des Jungen zu Jana hinüber und dann wieder zu Will zurück. Nur einen Moment blickte er in das Gesicht des Erwachsenen, dann senkte er sogleich die Augen und verlegen zupfte er an seiner Kleidung, während seine andere Hand fast schon andächtig über den Stoff der Bezüge strich.   
"So sauber!", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. "Ich wollte den schönen Stoff nicht dreckig machen…" Wieder krampfte sich alles in Will zusammen. Er drückte mit dem Zeigefinger sanft das Kinn des Jungen nach oben und blickte ihn forschend und freundlich an.   
"Stoffe….", meinte er schließlich, "kann man waschen. Genauso wie Kleidung und dreckige Jungs.", er schmunzelte. "Ja, waschen, das ist das Zauberwort! Wir sollten dich jetzt erst mal aus diesen alten Lumpen rauskriegen und ein bisschen Wasser an deine Haut bekommen. Was hältst du davon?" Patrick wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und schlug die Augen nieder. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
"Baden!", warf Jana da auf einmal ein. "Was der Junge braucht, ist ein heißes, entspanntes Vollbad!", sie lächelte, als sie sah, wie der Kopf des Jungen bei den Worten sogleich nach oben schoss.   
"Baden?", fragten er und Will zugleich. Jana nickte bestimmt.   
"Norrington ist nicht da und seine Räumlichkeiten sind wahrhaft komfortabel! Was haltet ihr beiden also davon, wenn wir zu ihm ins Haus gehen. Dort bringen wir dich dann mal auf Vordermann!", meinte sie zu Patrick und bedachte dann auch Will mit einem kurzen Blick. "Und dir würde ein Vollbad auch mal nicht schaden.", meinte sie dann mit schelmischem Grinsen.   
Will streckte ihr nur die Zunge heraus, während der Junge eifrig auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaute. "Baden?", fragte er dann erneut nach, so als müssten seine Ohren ihm einen Streich spielen. "So richtig mit warmem Wasser? In einer Wanne? Und mit Schwamm und allem drum und dran? In einem Haus?", platzte er schließlich hervor. Jana nickte lachend. "Das… das …. Das wäre wirklich…. Großartig!", stammelte der Junge und starrte wieder betreten zu Boden. "Ich meine… es….", versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen.   
"Sag einfach ja und komm mit.", meinte Jana freundlich. "Und Kleidung werden wir dann ja wohl auch frische auftreiben können. Also lasst uns aufbrechen!" Ohne Wiederrede standen Patrick und Will auf und folgten der Frau.

Elizabeth schlug die Augen auf. Sie blickte sich um und erkannte, dass sie abermals in der Kajüte …. Sie stutzte. Nein. Die Black Pearl war das hier nicht, sie kannte Jacks Kajüte mittlerweile. Es war aber auch nicht die Kabine der Broken Heart, denn auch den Raum kannte sie zur Genüge. Sie richtete sich auf und sofort zuckte ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihren Kopf. Elizabeth fuhr zusammen und stöhnte auf. Was war nur passiert?   
Sie wollte mit der Hand ihren Hinterkopf betasten, um festzustellen, ob sie eine Beule hatte, doch da merkte sie, dass ihre Hände gefesselt waren. Panik stieg in der jungen Frau auf. Und wie ein gehetztes Tier blickte sie sich um. Das konnte, nein das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!   
Sie rief sich die Geschehnisse in Erinnerung, kurz bevor um sie herum alles schwarz geworden war… was war passiert? Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie mit Jack geredet hatte, Hank war im Gespräch aufgetaucht, die verhangenen Fenster… Jacks Blick, dieser durchdringende, fesselnde Blick aus seinen wunderschönen braunen Augen, mit dem er sie bedacht hatte, als er ihr versicherte, Hank würde sie nicht anrühren.   
Ihre Gedanken stockten, ein kleiner Schauer jagte ihren Rücken hinab und Elizabeth schloss die Augen. Diese Augen! Wie gut konnte sie Anamaria jetzt verstehen - und wie gerne hätte sie es ihr gesagt. Der Warnruf! Von der Jason Holmes war zu hören gewesen, dass sie die Greyhound gesichtet hatten!

Elizabeth zitterte. Sie kam nicht dagegen an. Jeglicher gesunde Menschenverstand schien sich gerade zu verabschieden, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es möglich war, dass sie sich hier gerade an Bord des gefährlichsten Schiffes auf dem gesamten Karibischen Ozean befand. Als Gefangene. Sie starrte auf ihre Gefesselten Hände hinunter.   
Das konnte nicht sein! Warum hätte sie unbeschadet einen Angriff überstehen sollen? Natürlich, sie erinnerte sich an ihren Sturz, doch keinesfalls war dieser so heftig gewesen, dass sie stundenlang bewusstlos gewesen sein konnte und der Kampf zwischen der Greyhound und den drei Schiffen hätte lange toben müssen! Nein, sagte sie sich. An Bord der Greyhound bin ich ganz gewiss nicht!

Sich soweit wieder unter Kontrolle, die düsteren Gedanken mühsam niedergekämpft, fühlte sie sich nun imstande, aufzustehen um festzustellen, wo sie sich befand. Geräusche drangen nun, da sie sich nicht mehr nur auf ihre Gedanken konzentrieren musste, an ihr Ohr. Und die Geräusche gefielen ihr keineswegs.   
Es erklang hämisches Lachen. Jenes Lachen, wie sie es an Bord der Black Pearl vernommen hatte, unter dem Kommando diesen widerlichen Barbossa. Jenes Lachen, wie es aus vielen Kehlen gefühlskalter Piraten gedrungen war, lebender Toter, die sich über sie lustig machten, sich über ihre Angst amüsierten. Ein eiskalter Schauer kroch ihren Rücken hinab und sie betete, dass Jack sie abgeschoben haben mochte, an Bord der Jason Holmes, um nicht mehr die Verantwortung für sie zu tragen.   
Auch andere Geräusche vernahm sie nun. Seltsame Geräusche und sie brauchte ein paar Minuten um sie zu identifizieren. Als sie erkannte, was ihr Ohr da vernahm, zog sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper. Feine und feinste Härchen stellten sich in ihrem Nacken auf. Sie zitterte.   
Unverkennbar erklang schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, durchmischt mit seltsamen Röcheln und Keuchen. Ein Knallen ließ sie zusammenzucken, doch erkannte sie sofort, dass es kein Schuss gewesen war. Der Knall, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei war unverkennbar ein Peitschenschlag gewesen!

Elizabeth schlich rasch zu der Türe. Sie musste wissen, was dort vor sich ging, sie musste wissen wo sie sich befand und sie musste es jetzt wissen!   
Vorsichtig legte sie eine zitternde Hand auf den Türknauf. Die Türe war nicht verriegelt. Sie öffnete und spähte durch den schmalen Spalt hinaus.

Entsetzt wich sie zurück und schlug die gefesselten Hände vor den Mund, dennoch konnte sie den ungläubigen und erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht gänzlich unterdrücken und sie wurde gehört.   
Piraten drehten sich zu ihr um, grinsten. Einäugige, einarmige, verdreckte Piraten in zerschlissenen Klamotten. Ein schauerlicher Anblick. Einer kam auf sie zu und stieß die Türe auf, machte den Blick frei für Elizabeth auf das volle Ausmaß des Schreckens, der sich dort vor ihr ausbreitete.   
An Deck standen etliche dieser schmierigen, ekligen, hässlichen Piraten. In ihrer Mitte breitete sich eine Blutlache aus und in dieser Blutlache lagen etliche Menschen. Bekannte Gesichter, wie Elizabeth mit Schrecken erkannte. Gibbs, Hank, Mister Cotton, Hitch und sogar Curtis glaubte sie in den schmerzverzerrten, zerschlagenen und geschundenen Gesichtern zu sehen. Soeben wurde Smutjes lebloser Körper über Bord geworfen und einige griffen auch schon nach Gibbs.   
Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht wahr! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Niemals!   
Ein weiterer Gefangener wurde zwischen den Piraten in die Mitte der Versammlung geschoben und gezerrt. Der Gefesselte wehrte sich mit aller Macht. Und als er ihr das Gesicht zuwandte, schrie Elizabeth auf. "Jack!!"   
Er blickte sie aus traurigen Augen an. Die Peitsche sauste auf seinen Oberkörper hinunter, Knallend, immer wieder. Jack wand sich, brach unter Schmerzen zusammen. Die Piraten lachten.

"Nicht die Greyhound!", schrie Jack über Bord. "Entwarnung! Das ist nicht die Greyhound!" An Deck der Black Pearl wurde es rasch ruhiger, auch auf der Broken Heart bekam Anamaria ihre Mannschaft schnell wieder in den Griff. Einzig die Besatzung der Jason Holmes wollte wohl nicht glauben, dass das gesichtete Schiff keine Gefahr darstellte.   
Jack gab das Fernrohr an Gibbs zurück. "Danke, Gibbs.", murmelte er finster. "Hast du mal nen Schluck Rum für mich?" Gibbs nickte rasch und zog sein kleines Fläschchen hervor. Er reichte Jack die Flasche und dieser nahm zwei kräftige Schlucke, ehe er den Rest zurückgab. "Danke.", murmelte er.   
"Schon gut, Jack.", gab Gibbs zurück und nahm selbst noch einen Schluck, ehe er die Flasche wieder wegsteckte und seinerseits das Fernrohr hob und hinaus starrte zu dem fernen Punkt. "Woher weißt du, dass es nicht die …. Oh!", setzte Gibbs an.   
"Ganz recht.", murrte Jack. Das Schiff war ein kleiner Zweimaster, mit strahlendweißen Segeln, wohl noch ein recht neues Schiff. Am Hauptmasten der kleinen Nussschale flatterte die Flagge der Spanischen Marine.   
"Duncan Blackrose tarnt sich nicht. Niemals. Die Greyhound würde nie unter spanischer Flagge segeln, auch unter keiner anderen. Wenn er je eine Flagge aufziehen lässt, dann ist es der Jolly Roger und sonst nichts!", erklärte Jack. "Außerdem glaub ich nicht, dass er sich dazu herablässt, seinen großen, stolzen Dreimaster gegen ein kleineres Schiff einzutauschen. Gegen ein größeres vielleicht, aber Blackrose würde nie ein kleineres wählen."   
Er blickte sich suchend um und sah Elizabeth am Boden liegen. "Verdammt! Was ist denn hier passiert?", knurrte er, winkte den nächstbesten Piraten herbei und übergab ihm das Steuer, weil er Hitch oder Hank gerade nicht in Rufweite hatte. Raschen Schrittes ging er zu Elizabeth hinüber. Niemand kümmerte sich um die bewusstlose Frau und Jack sah seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Käme es zum Kampf, wäre Elizabeth verloren.   
Behutsam tätschelte er ihre Wange. "Täubchen, nicht schlafen! Es ist vorbei!", murmelte er leise, doch Elizabeth erwachte nicht. Unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern sah er, dass sich ihre Augäpfel rasch bewegten. Als er ihren Kopf hochhob, fühlte er etwas Feuchtes. Er zog die Hand wieder vor. Ein wenig Blut klebte daran. "Verdammt! Sie hat eine Platzwunde.", knurrte Jack. "Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?", brüllte er über Deck und schickte zeitgleich Gibbs, der ihm gefolgt war, los um Wasser und den Schiffsarzt zu holen.   
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete Jack die junge Frau in seinen Armen. Ihre Muskeln zuckten, als hätte sie einen schlechten Traum, aber an sich war es doch nicht normal, dass man in der Bewusstlosigkeit von Träumen geplagt wurde, oder?   
Als Gibbs ihm das Wasser brachte, zögerte Jack nicht lange, sondern schüttete ihr etwas ins Gesicht. Mit erschrockenem Ausruf schlug Elizabeth die Augen auf und starrte ihn irritiert an. Jack grinste zufrieden. "Guten Morgen!", meinte er ein wenig schnippisch. Bloß nicht anmerken lassen, dass er sich um sie gesorgt hatte! Doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Elizabeth die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und zog ihn fest an sich. "Jack! Jack! Du lebst, es geht dir gut!", stieß sie hervor und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.   
"Ja, natürlich.", meinte er irritiert und versucht, sie von sich zu lösen. Was war denn plötzlich in sie gefahren?   
"Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!", flüsterte sie und quetschte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Jack keuchte. JETZT machte er sich Sorgen um sie! Froh ihn zu sehen? Oh, oh! Es hatte sie bei dem Sturz wohl schlimmer erwischt, als er angenommen hatte!

Ehrfürchtig blickte sich Patrick in dem Raum um. Er setzte sich nicht, er berührte nichts, aus lauter Angst, etwas dreckig zu machen. Will und Jana hatten sich an den Tisch gesetzt, Nora hockte wie meistens bei ihrer Mutter auf dem Schoß. Will hatte lächelnd erklärt, dass er dem Kind den Geruch von Schweiß nicht antun wolle, er würde sie nachher auf den Arm nehmen. Sie beobachteten den Knaben.   
"Setzt dich doch!", bot Jana ihm an, doch der Junge schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Verlegen spielte er mit seinen Fingern herum, starrte zu Boden.   
"Es… es ist hier so…. es ist alles so… wundervoll… so ordentlich…" Er hob den Blick und zupfte an seinem Hemd. "Ich will nichts dreckig machen.", erklärte er bestimmt. Jana lächelte. Längst hatte sie das Hausmädchen losgeschickt, um ein Bad vorzubereiten. Anschließend würde sich der Junge setzen müssen, denn dann hatte er keine Ausreden mehr. Er würde lernen müssen, sich außerhalb der Straße zu bewegen und das als normal anzusehen. Doch sie war zuversichtlich.   
Die Türe ging auf und das Hausmädchen trat ein. "Miss, das Bad ist vorbereitet!", erklärte sie mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Jana lächelte.   
"Danke, Sarah. Du kannst vorerst gehen." Das Mädchen verbeugte sich abermals und verschwand mit einem kurzen "Jawohl Miss" aus dem Zimmer. Jana wandte sich an die beiden "Männer". "Das Bad ist hinter der zweiten Türe rechts. Einfach dort auf dem Gang.", erklärte sie schließlich. Patrick drehte sich zu ihr um. Eine leichte Röte zog sich über sein Gesicht.   
"Wo ist rechts?", flüsterte er vorsichtig und senkte wieder den Blick. Will stand auf.   
"Ich zeige es dir. Komm mit.", meinte er freundlich und ging zur Türe. "Bis nachher.", meinte er zu Jana, ehe er den Jungen zu sich winkte und ihn aus der Türe schob. Nachdem sie die zweite Türe erreicht hatten, tippte Will sanft auf Patricks rechte Schulter und meinte: "Das ist rechts". Der Junge erwiderte nichts, wandte sich der Türe zu und betrat das Bad. Warmer Dampf schlug ihnen rasch entgegen.   
Will schob den Jungen, der staunend stehen geblieben war, durch die Türe und schloss diese hinter ihnen. Dort stand der Knabe nun, blickte sich unsicher um, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu entkleiden und in die Wanne zu steigen. Will seufzte leise.   
"Wurzeln geschlagen? Na los, das Wasser beisst nicht. Aber es wird auch nicht aus der Wanne rauskommen, da musst du schon reinsteigen.", meinte er scherzhaft. Der Junge zögerte, ehe er sich umdrehte und Will mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Angst ansah. "Sir,…", setzte der Junge schließlich an, wurde jedoch erst einmal von dem Schmied unterbrochen.   
"Will!", meinte der knapp. Patrick ging darauf jedoch nicht ein, sondern sprach einfach weiter.   
"Ihr… möchtet ihr hier bleiben, während ich… ich meine, wollt ihr… soll ich…", stammelte der Knabe und senkte abermals den Blick. Will verstand recht rasch, worauf der Junge hinauswollte und verdrehte mit einem Seufzen die Augen. Würde der Junge es denn je kapieren? Er trat näher heran und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Knaben, der daraufhin kurz zusammenzuckte, jedoch nicht floh.   
"Patrick, sieh mich an.", bat Will. Der Junge blickte weiterhin zu Boden. Der Schmied legte sanft einen Zeigefinger unter das Kinn des Knaben und hob seinen Kopf, bis er sein Gegenüber tatsächlich ansah. "Sieh mich an.", wiederholte er. Patrick schluckte, seine Muskeln waren angespannt.   
"Hör zu, Patrick.", begann Will nun mit sanftem Tonfall. "Ich weiß nicht, was du bisher schon alles durchmachen musstest, aber das liegt hinter dir. Fang an, nach vorne zu blicken und gib mir um Himmelswillen eine Chance. Ich will weder meiner Lust frönen, noch irgendwelche perversen Leidenschaften an deinem Körper ausleben. Ich hab's da ja doch lieber mit den Frauen.", er zwinkerte leicht.   
"Hör auf, so schlecht von mir zu denken. Ich will dir nichts Böses, sondern dir helfen. Ich stehe nur deswegen noch immer im Raum, weil ich wissen will, wie du zugerichtet bist.", fuhr Will unbeirrt fort. "Unter deiner Kleidung sieht man schon die ein oder andere Prellung, ich möchte wissen, wie schlimm es wirklich ist. Und außerdem…"   
Will drückte leicht die Schulter des Jungen. "…benötigst du bei der ersten Generalreinigung vermutlich Hilfe. An deinen Rücken kommst du wohl nicht so leicht." Er lächelte Patrick aufmunternd an und dieser holte tief Luft und nickte schließlich zögernd.  
"Da mögt ihr Recht haben, Sir.", murmelte der Junge.   
"Will.", erklärte Will abermals geduldig, doch wieder ging Patrick nicht darauf ein.   
"Doch von vergessen ist leicht reden.", meinte er leise. Will nickte nur, sagte sonst jedoch nichts. Abermals zögerte der Knabe einen Moment, ehe er sich unter der Hand des Schmiedes hinwegduckte und mit einer flinken Bewegung das Hemd über den Kopf zog. Ebenso rasch fiel nun auch die Hose zu Boden und abwartend stand dort nun der nackte Junge inmitten des Wasserdampfes und rührte sich nicht.

Will sog scharf die Luft ein. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass der geschundene Körper des Knaben keinen schönen Anblick bieten würde, dennoch erschrak er nun. Zahlreiche Prellungen verunstalteten die helle, verdreckte Haut des Knaben. An seiner Schulter prangte eine halb verheilte Schnittwunde, seine Knie waren wund, ebenso seine Ellenbogen. Rote und zum teil noch offene Striemen, vermutlich von Peitschenhieben verursacht, zogen sich über den Rücken des Knaben hinunter, die deutlich erkennbare Narbe einer Bisswunde, verursacht von einem ziemlich großen Hund, verunstaltete seinen linken Oberschenkel.   
Kleinere Schnittverletzungen mischten sich unter die Prellungen, Dutzende kleiner und größerer Narben waren zu erkennen. Außerdem bestand der Junge nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Er musste dringend wieder aufgepäppelt werden.

"Nicht unbedingt schön, hm?", murmelte Patrick vor ihm, als Will eine kurze Runde um den Jungen beendet hatte.   
"Die Untertreibung des Jahres, würde ich sagen.", knurrte Will, voller Hass gegen die Leute, die dem Knaben so etwas angetan hatten. "Ich denke mal, Baden wird kein Vergnügen für dich. Das wird weh tun.", meinte er vorsichtig. Doch Patrick zuckte ein wenig beiläufig mit den Schultern und grinste schief.   
"Schmerzen gehen vorüber.", erklärte er dann. "Das wird schon gehen."  
Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er scharf die Luft einsog, als das dampfende Wasser an den ersten Prellungen und Schnitten an seinen Unterschenkeln leckte. Vorsichtig und mit fest zusammengepressten Zähnen ließ sich der Junge hinein gleiten. Als das heiße Wasser mit den ersten zum Teil noch nicht völlig verheilten Peitschenhieben in Berührung kam, zuckte Patrick merklich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Dennoch glitt er unbarmherzig in die Wanne, bis das nasse Element seinen Körper völlig umschloss.   
Will konnte nicht umhin, er musste den Jungen in gewisser Weise bewundern. Kein Laut des Schmerzes kam über seine Lippen, kein Jammern, keine Träne blitzte auf. Dennoch merkte der Schmied deutlich, dass Patrick wohl unterschätzt hatte, was heißes Wasser in offenen Wunden bedeutete, denn die Anspannung in seinem Gesicht sprach Bände.   
"Geht es?", fragte Will behutsam nach, obgleich er daran zweifelte, dass der Junge so ohne weiteres gestehen würde, dass er jetzt gerne wieder aus der Wanne gekommen wäre. Tatsächlich zwang Patrick sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte knapp.

Jack hatte beschlossen, Elizabeth besser wieder in seine Kajüte zu bringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich hinlegte. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Junge Frau selbst hineinzutragen. Nun gut, sie ließ ihn ohnehin nicht los, somit hätte sie auch niemand sonst hineinbringen können. Der Schiffsarzt folgte den beiden.   
Elizabeth klammerte sich an Jack fest und wollte ihn auch nicht loslassen, als dieser sie bereits auf seiner Pritsche abgelegt hatte.   
"Täubchen…", keuchte Jack, dem mittlerweile die Luft knapp wurde, mühsam. "Lass mich mal eben los, ja? Der Arzt möchte sich deine Verletzung ansehen, das kann er nicht tun, wenn ich hier stehe… lass schon los… Elizabeth! Bitte." Nur zögernd lockerte sie den Griff.   
"Bleib da, Jack… bitte.", flüsterte sie und blickte ihn an. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. "Bitte!", flüsterte sie erneut, sehr eindringlich. Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte dann jedoch.   
"Ich bleibe hier. Aber jetzt las los.", meinte er dann mit einer Mischung aus Anspannung, Genervtheit, Amüsement und Sorge. Sie ließ los und er ging einen großen Schritt von der Pritsche weg. Grape Tocks, der den Posten des Schiffsarztes auf der Black Pearl innehatte, trat heran und besah sich die Verletzung der jungen Frau.   
Er wusch die Wunde aus und versorgte sie mit einer Kräutertinktur, die Entzündungen vorbeugen sollte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Jack. "Die Platzwunde ist nicht allzu groß und wird vermutlich auch so verheilen… soll ich sie nähen?", Elizabeth zuckte unter seiner Hand weg und starrte den Piraten entgeistert an.   
"Was? Bin ich ein Kleid, das man flicken muss, oder wie? Ich glaube ich höre nicht so recht!", murrte sie und giftete den Piraten mit Blicken an. Jack verkniff sich das Grinsen und blickte seinen Schiffsarzt an.   
"Ey, du bist der Medikus hier an Bord. Ich weiß nicht, wie man so was versorgt.", meinte er nur schulternzuckend. "Tu, was immer nötig ist. Aber rasier ihr nicht den Schädel. Will bringt mich um, wenn ich seine Verlobte so zurichten lasse!"  
Entsetzt quiekte Elizabeth auf und hob schützend die Hände über den Kopf. "Hm.", meinte Tocks knapp und strich abermals die Haare der jungen Frau beiseite, um sich die Wunde anzusehen. "Nein. Das wird nicht nötig sein. Die Verletzung ist wirklich gering. Es wird auch so heilen. Aber vorerst sollte sich noch vorsichtig sein.", erklärte er. Dann packte er seine Tinkturen ein und verabschiedete sich. Jack nickte ihm knapp zu und bat noch darum, er möge Hitch doch bitte ausrichten, dass dieser das Steuer vorerst übernehmen solle. Grape Tocks nickte seinem Captain zu und entfernte sich aus der Kajüte.   
"Du solltest Vertrauen in den Mann setzten. Er weiß verdammt viel und hat in der Kunst des Heilens den Apothekern und Möchtegern-Ärzten an Land so einiges voraus.", erklärte Jack der jungen Frau, die noch immer reichlich verdattert dreinblickte. "Hat hier an Bord schon so manches Leben gerettet, wo die Landärzte mit ihren Weisheiten längst am Ende gewesen wären.", fuhr Jack unbeirrt fort und setzte sich neben Elizabeth auf das Bett.   
"Und jetzt erzähl dem Onkel Captain doch mal, was los ist.", meinte er dann plötzlich sehr sanft. Elizabeth biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Jack an. Sie schluckte und erzählte ihm schließlich mit zitternder Stimme von dem grässlichen Traum, der sie in ihrer kurzen Bewusstlosigkeit heimgesucht hatte.

Will ging unheimlich behutsam vor, als er mit dem Schwamm, der ihm viel zu hart und zu rau für die weiche Haut des Jungen vorkam, vorsichtig den Rücken des Jungen abwusch. So gut es ging, vermied er direkten Kontakt mit jeder der noch offenen Striemen und auch die tiefroten, bereits verheilten Narben, behandelte er mit großer Sorgfalt. Dennoch zuckte Patrick das ein oder andere Mal zusammen. "Entschuldige.", murmelte Will wieder.   
Patrick vor ihm lachte ein wenig. "Ich werde es schon überleben.", meinte der Junge. "Ich kann einfach noch immer nicht glauben, dass ich jetzt in einer Badewanne sitze, in einem großen Haus… heißes Wasser!", murmelte er vor sich hin und patschte mit den Händen durch das Wasser, ganz so, als müsse er sich dadurch überzeugen, dass es wirklich da war. Will lächelte vor sich hin.   
"Nun, das Haus und das Vollbad können wir wohl nicht allzu oft genießen.", meinte er dann leise. "Sobald der Commodore wieder hier ist, bin selbst ich ein unerwünschter Gast in diesen Mauern." Patrick zuckte die Schultern.   
"Nie an morgen denken, sondern immer nur ans Jetzt.", erklärte er mit reichlich nüchternem und distanziertem Tonfall. "Man weiß nie, was morgen ist. Morgen kann ich auch tot sein…", Will fiel ihm rasch und heftig ins Wort.   
"Nein! Ganz gewiss nicht." Patrick drehte sich halb zu ihm um und blickte Will aus großen braunen Augen an. Wortlos wandte er sich dann wieder um. Schweigen herrschte einige Zeit, während Will den Rücken des Jungen fertig wusch und ihm dann den Schwamm nach vorne reichte. "Ich komme gleich wieder. Sauf mir in der Zwischenzeit nicht ab, ja?", meinte er mit leichtem Lächeln und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. Patrick nickte, murmelte ein "Mhm", sagte sonst jedoch nichts mehr.   
Will verließ rasch den Raum und ging zu Jana zurück. Er wollte fragen, ob sie ihm Seife oder ähnliches geben konnte. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, dem Jungen mit so etwas an die blessurenübersäte Haut zu gehen, war es doch von Nöten, um ihn richtig sauber zu bekommen. Außerdem musste er ihm dringendst die Haare waschen.

Jack nickte bedächtig. "Hoffen wir, dass es wirklich nur ein schlechter Traum und keine hellseherische Vorhersage war.", murmelte er. "Aber jetzt ruh dich erst einmal aus.", meinte er leise und hob die Hand. Er zögerte dann jedoch und zog die Hand rasch zurück. Er stand auf und wollte gehen, doch Elizabeth reagierte rasch. Sie umklammerte sein Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück.   
"Nicht! Jack… ich…. Verdammt.", murmelte sie. Der Pirat drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte leicht. "Ich habe Angst.", flüsterte sie schließlich. Jack löste ihre Finger von seinem Handgelenk und blickte sie an.   
"Gut.", gab er schließlich zurück. "Ich auch. Aber diese Angst müssen wir überwinden. Sonst verlieren wir auf jeden Fall und dein Traum wird zur Tatsache.", meinte er etwas barsch. "Schlaf, Elizabeth. Vorerst bist du in Sicherheit. Die Greyhound ist nirgendwo am Horizont zu entdecken." Damit verließ der Piratenkapitän seine Kabine und marschierte wieder an Deck.   
Elizabeth wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und legte sich hin. Rasch war sie in einen erholsamen Schlaf gesunken. Traumlos.

Ein wütender Blick glitt über das Deck und über die Leute der Mannschaft, die gerade dort anzutreffen waren. Schweigen lag über dem Schiff. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Jack hob die Hand und wies hinauf auf den Ausguck. "Da oben will ich von nun an IMMER einen Mann sitzen haben!", brüllte er. "Und zwar so lange bis diese Scheiße vorüber ist." Die Mannschaft zuckte erschrocken zurück.   
"Wachwechsel alle drei Stunden, der Mann im Ausguck hat ein Fernrohr dabei und schlägt erst Alarm, wenn er tatsächlich die Greyhound sichtet. Und um das mal eben klar zu stellen…", fuhr Jack barsch fort. "Die GREYHOUND ist ein Dreimaster und keinesfalls ein kleineres Schiff. Außerdem hat dieses verfluchte Mistding tatsächlich graue Segel, es sei denn sie haben das geändert, wovon man wahrlich nicht ausgehen sollte und segelt unter keiner anderen Flagge als dem Jolly Roger." Jack blickte sich um.   
"Das bedeutet: Ein Dreimaster mit grauen Segeln und einer SPANISCHEN Flagge ist NICHT die Greyhound. Und ein ZWEImaster mit grauen Segeln und dem Jolly Roger auch nicht und auch ein Dreimaster, der unter dem Banner der Piraten fährt, jedoch WEIßE Segel hat, kommt nicht in Frage. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Stille. "Ich habe gefragt, ob ihr das verstanden habt!", brüllte Jack.   
"Aye!", erklang nun endlich die Antwort der Mannschaft.   
"Gut.", meinte Jack mit einem leichten Lächeln und beinahe schon sanfter Stimme. "Smutje! Rauf da und zwar sofort!" Der Mann bestätigte den Befehl und kletterte auf den Ausguck. Jack marschierte zum Steuerrad zurück und machte Hitch mit einem Wink darauf aufmerksam, dass er wieder übernehmen wollte. Der Mann trat beiseite, blieb jedoch neben Jack stehen. Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich.   
"Captain…", fing er vorsichtig an. "Ihr wisst, ich habe euch noch nie in Frage gestellt…" Jack grinste und nickte.   
"Das ist auch der Grund, warum du mein erster Maat bist.", meinte er nur.   
"Dennoch….", fing Hitch nun wieder an und räusperte sich abermals. "Dennoch muss ich euch nun fragen… Woher wollt ihr wissen, wie die Greyhound aussieht?"   
"Willst du meutern, Hitch? Vertraust du meinen Entscheidungen nicht mehr?", meinte Jack in säuselndem Tonfall. Hitch schüttelte den Kopf. Jack lächelte ein wenig vor sich hin, ehe er wieder ernst wurde und sich seinem ersten Maat zuwandte. "Woher ich das wissen will, fragst du also?", meinte er schließlich. "Weil Captain Jack Sparrow bislang wohl der einzige Pirat, vielleicht sogar der einzige Mensch in den weiten des karibischen Meeres ist, der eine Begegnung mit diesem vermaledeiten Wrack überlebt hat.", erklärte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder dem Steuerrad zu, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.   
Hitch starrte seinen Captain an. Schweigend. "Ich kenne den Kutter wie mein eigenes Schiff.", flüsterte Jack nun. "Ich kann dir sagen, wo die Tür zur Kapitänskajüte ist, ich   
Kann dir sagen, wie viele Schritt der Kerker im Bauch des Schiffes misst und wie lang die Ankerkette ist. Ich kann dir sagen, wonach es in den Verließen stinkt, welche Stellen an Bord die dreckigsten sind, wie oft sie das Bilgenwasser auspumpen, wie hoch jeder einzelne Masten ist, ich weiß wie lang und wie breit das Mistding ist und ich weiß, wie viel Tiefgang sie hat. Ich kann ihre Spitzengeschwindigkeit nennen und ihre bevorzugte Beute. Ich kann dir sagen, welche Befehle über Deck gerufen werden, wenn der Nebel aufzieht und sogar, wie sich die Greyhound im Nebel zurechtfinden kann. Willst du all diese Fakten hören, Hitch? Oder glaubst du mir jetzt schon, dass ich weiß, was ich hier tue?"   
Jack blickte zu dem Mann hinüber, sah ihn abwartend an. Hitch wich vorsichtig zurück, hob die Hand, als müsse er etwas Böses abwehren, ein großes Unglück, ein Übel. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Meer zu. Mit raschem Griff zog er den alten Kompass aus seiner Tasche und blickte darauf.

Bald war Will zurück. Als er das Bad betrat, hockte der Knabe noch immer in der Wanne und spielte mit dem Schwamm herum. Versonnen betrachtete er das Material, drückte das Wasser heraus und tauchte den Schwamm erneut ein, bis er sich wieder vollgesogen hatte. Will lächelte.   
Mit munterem "Haare waschen" trat er wieder zu dem Jungen, der sogleich aufblickte. "Augen zu und untertauchen.", befahl Will in freundlichem Ton und Patrick gehorchte sogleich. Will nutzte die Gelegenheit, als er dem Knaben die Haarseife in das widerspenstige Haar massierte, um auch gleich noch die Kopfhaut seines Schützlings zu betrachten. Wie er erwartet hatte, war auch der Kopf des Jungen nicht von Blessuren frei geblieben. Er entdeckte mindestens drei verheilte Platzwunden.   
Zu allem Überfluss hatte Patrick Läuse und das nicht zu knapp. Nun gut, Will schalt sich selbst für seine Naivität. Das war ja eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen! Nach der zweiten Haarwäsche war Patrick wohl einigermaßen sauber und das Wasser fast schon schwarz vor Dreck. Will schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Güte. Das hat sich ja wirklich rentiert!", meinte er lachend und reichte dem Jungen die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.   
"Oh… schon fertig?", murmelte dieser ein wenig enttäuscht, doch als sein Blick auf das Wasser fiel, nickte er und ließ sich von Will aufhelfen. Ein Handtuch lag schon bereit und Will wickelte Patrick fest in den warmen Stoff ein. Ohne Umschweife hob er den Knaben hoch, der ihn reichlich geschockt ansah und marschierte mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm wieder zurück in den kleinen Salon, in dem Jana auf sie wartete.

Jana hob den Blick, als die beiden eintraten und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie Will mit dem Packen auf dem Arm, der sich als Patrick mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck herausstellte, in den Raum marschiert kam. "Na? Ist unser Gast jetzt wieder sauber?", fragte sie freundlich.   
"Ich denke, die Grundreinigung war erfolgreich.", gab Will zurück und setzte Patrick ab. Dankbar, wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu haben, wehrte sich der Junge nicht einmal, als Will ihn sanft auf einen Stuhl drückte. Immer noch hatte er das Handtuch fest um seinen schmalen Körper geschlungen.   
"So. Jetzt brauchen wir Kleidung für den Knaben, etwas zu Essen, einige Salben und Tinkturen, um Verletzungen davon abzuhalten, sich zu entzünden, einen Läusekamm und eine Schere…. Oh, es gibt noch viel zu tun!", erklärte Will. Jana nickte rasch.   
"Kommt schon. Ich habe Sarah bereits mit einigen Dingen beauftragt. Sie müsste bald wieder hier sein.", berichtete sie. Tatsächlich öffnete sich wie auf Kommando die Türe und das Dienstmädchen trat ein, beladen mit einigen Dingen, die Will soeben aufgezählt hatte.   
"Danke Sarah. Kümmere dich bitte noch um ein Bad für Mister Turner. Es wird ihm ebenso gut tun.", wandte sich Jana an die junge Frau, die sogleich mit einem eifrigen Nicken wieder verschwand. Jana hockte ihre kleine Tochter einfach neben dem Tisch auf den Boden. "Sein ein braves Kind, Nora. Wir können uns grade nicht nur um dich kümmern, also stell mir nichts an!", murmelte sie und streichelte über die rosa Wange ihrer Tochter. Das Kind jauchzte auf und ruderte mit den Armen vor Freude.   
"Dann wollen wir uns das mal ansehen. Würdest du das Handtuch mal los lassen und mich einen Blick auf die Verletzungen werfen lassen, die Will erwähnt hat?", bat Jana und kam zu den beiden Männern herüber. Patrick blickte zu Will hoch. Es war ein fragender Blick. Will nickte leicht und Patrick ließ das Handtuch los, welches sogleich ein wenig hinunter rutschte.

Jack lächelte leicht. "Nun?", fragte er leise, ohne sich umzusehen. "Zu welchem Ergebnis ist mein erster Maat gekommen? Werdet ihr jetzt meutern, oder mir weiterhin folgen?" Seine Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so fest und amüsiert, wie er beabsichtigt hatte. Angst schwang nur zu deutlich mit. Die Angst vor einer Meuterei, die Angst, abermals alles zu verlieren, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte.

"Weißt du Jack, ein schnuckeliges Schiffchen ist es, was du dein Eigen nennst. Und du hast es schon so lange!", erklang die weiche, fast samtene Stimme hinter Jack. Dieser spannte unwillkürlich die Muskeln an. Die Sache stank! Und das ganz gewaltig!   
"Es ist an der Zeit für die Black Pearl, den Besitzer zu wechseln!", fuhr der Mann hinter im fort. Jack wirbelte herum und starrte voller Hass und Wut in das grinsende Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Er wusste ganz genau, worauf die Sache hinauslaufen würde!   
"Und ich gehe recht in der Annahme, dass du der neue Besitzer der Pearl werden möchtest?", fragte er mit amüsiertem Tonfall nach.   
"Irrtum, Jack. Ich BIN der neue Besitzer dieses kleinen Schmuckstückes. Vor dir steht Captain Barbossa!", erklärte der Mann bestimmt. Jack wich vorsichtig zurück und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.   
"Das wagt ihr nicht!", giftete er die Mannschaft an, die schon grinsend herantrat. "Ragetti, Pintel…. Was habt ihr vor?", herrschte er die Männer an, dich sich ihm jetzt langsam näherten. "Verdammte Landratten! Das ist Meuterei, was ihr hier treibt! Wisst ihr eigentlich, was mit Meuterern geschieht?! Oder muss ich euer Gedächtnis auffrischen?" Wie ein gehetztes Tier sah Jack sich um. In die Enge getrieben.   
"Wir wissen das sehr wohl, Jack. Aber weißt du, um uns bestrafen zu können, musst du uns ja erst mal erwischen und glaub mir, das machen wir dir nicht so einfach!", höhnte Barbossa. "Schafft ihn weg! Sperrt ihn unten ein, bis wir unser kleines Ziel erreicht haben!" Noch ehe Jack sich wehren konnte, waren die Männer schon auf ihn zugestürmt und hatten ihn gepackt. Alle Gegenwehr half ihm nichts. Er wurde hinunter gesperrt in den Bauch seines eigenen Schiffes, welches nun augenscheinlich seinem ersten Maat gehören sollte!

"Bill! Bill du verdammte Ratte! Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich dabei?", herrschte Jack seinen ehemaligen Freund an. Doch dieser blickte ihm nicht in die Augen. Starrte nur finster auf die Planken vor sich. Wut kochte in Jack hoch. Selbst Freundschaft wurde also wertlos, angesichts des Goldschatzes von Cortez. Eine harte Lektion, die er soeben lernen musste.   
Jacks finstere Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Barbossas grinsendes Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte. "Hallo, Jack!", säuselte er. "Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich!" Er packte Jack grob am Oberarm und drehte ihn schwungvoll um. Ein kleines Fleckchen Land lag vor ihnen. Eine geradezu winzige Insel.   
"Da du jetzt kein Captain mehr bist", setzte Barbossa an. "Haben wir einstimmig beschlossen, dich zum Governeur zu befördern. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jack. Du bist jetzt Governeur Sparrow, der alleinige Herrscher dieser kleinen Insel dort! Ich frage mich nur, ob du da drauf überhaupt etwas findest, was du beherrschen kannst!", höhnte Barbossa, begleitet vom Gelächter der Besatzung.   
"Oh, bitte!", grummelte Jack. "Fällt euch denn nichts Besseres ein?" Scheinbar nicht, denn Barbossa schob ihn reichlich unsanft auf die Planke hinaus. Die Männer lachten und johlten.   
"Einfallen würde mir so einiges, Jack. Aber du kennst ja die Regeln. Ein Captain, der seines Kommandos enthoben wird, wird auf einer netten kleinen Insel ausgesetzt!", erläuterte Barbossa geduldig.   
"Mooooment!", meinte da eine Stimme und Jack und drehte sich so schwungvoll um, dass er fast von der Planke gestolpert wäre. Doch er schwankte ein wenig und stand dann wieder gerade. Auch Barbossa drehte sich um und blickte den Sprecher an. Es war Bill. "Da wir hier gerade von Regeln sprechen… Was ist mit einer Pistole, eh? Jene Regel besagt nämlich auch, dass diesem ehemaligen Captain auch eine Pistole mit einer Kugel zusteht!" Erwartungsvoll blickte Jack seinen ersten Maat, nun Captain Barbossa an. Dieser nickte knapp.   
"Na schön. Dann gebt ihm in Dreiteufelsnamen seine verfluchte Pistole!", herrschte er Bill an. Sogleich zog dieser Jacks Pistole hervor und reichte sie Barbossa, der überprüfte, dass es wirklich nur ein Schuss war, der sich darin befand. Einen Augenblick lang sah Bill Jack in die Augen. Sie zeigten Trauer und flehten um Verzeihung.   
Jack biss kurz die Zähne aufeinander. Er war wohl dankbar für die Pistole, doch dankbarer wäre er gewesen, hätte Bill sich nicht an der Meuterei beteiligt. Ein Platschen neben ihm riss ihn aus den Gedanken. "Da hast du! Leb wohl Jack!", lachte Barbossa.   
Ohne lang nachzudenken sprang Jack hinter der Pistole her, die soeben langsam auf den Grund sank.

Dort stand er. Der große Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain ohne Schiff, auf einer kleinen, verlassenen Insel mitten in den Weiten des karibischen Meeres und starrte hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang, musste zusehen, wie sein geliebtes Schiff, sein ein und alles, seine Freiheit, unter dem Kommando eines anderen davon segelte und konnte nichts dagegen tun.   
Wut und Trauer mischten sich mit Angst und dem Schmerz des Verlustes. Er blickte sich ratlos um. Vielleicht gab es hier zu essen, aber mit Trinken sah es bitter aus. Er schluckte die Tränen der Verzweiflung hinunter und blickte auf seine Pistole. "Diese Kugel gehört dir, Barbossa. Ich werde sie ganz gewiss nicht an mir verschwenden. Diese winzige Kugel, die du mir so großzügig überlassen hast, wird eines Tages dein Todesurteil sein! An dem Tag, an dem die Black Pearl wieder in meinen Besitz übergeht, werde ich dich damit erschießen!", presste er hervor und stieß die Faust mit der Pistole in die Luft.   
"Hast du gehört Barbossa? Niemand meutert auf meinem Schiff! Du bist so gut wie tot!", brüllte er hinter dem schwindenden Schiff her.

Sein Hass und der Rum waren zu jener Zeit alles gewesen, was ihn am Leben gehalten hatte. Doch Jack bezweifelte, dass er noch einmal so viel Glück haben würde.   
"Das kommt darauf an!", riss ihn die Stimme seines ersten Maats aus den Gedanken. Jack hob den Kopf und sah Hitch mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Irritation an.   
"Und worauf, wenn mir die Frage erlaubt ist?", fragte Jack und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hitch tat es ihm gleich.   
"Was du mir jetzt als Begründung lieferst für deine Behauptung.", erklärte Hitch selbstsicher und blickte Jack erwartungsvoll und misstrauisch an.   
"Toll!", knurrte Jack und sah Hitch giftig an. "Soll ich auf den Ausguck rauf, damit ihr es auch alle hören könnt?" Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Doch Hitch schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Bislang ist es noch unser kleines Geheimnis, Jack. Ich habe noch niemandem etwas davon gesagt. Ich segle seit knapp 2 Jahren unter deinem Kommando und kannte dich schon zuvor. Ich setzte verdammt viel Vertrauen in dich, Jack. Enttäusche mich nicht. Also? Woher weißt du all diese Dinge über die Greyhound?"   
Jack drehte sich um seine Hände lagen wieder am Steuerrad und er umklammerte das dunkle Holz mit solcher Heftigkeit, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. "Woher, Jack?", drängte Hitch weiter. Doch Jack schien ihn nicht zu hören. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Konnte er denn seine Vergangenheit niemals hinter sich lassen? Musste ihn die Zeit auf der Greyhound auf ewig verfolgen? Würde er jemals Frieden finden?   
Es war eine Sache, mit Anamaria darüber zu reden, ihr von den Alpträumen zu erzählen, sich an ihre Schulter zu lehnen und ihre warme Hand zu fühlen, die über seine Wange streichelte. In jenen dunklen Nächten, in dem ein oder anderen Schlafgemach, nur sie und er, … Ja. Da hatte er davon berichten können. Aber jetzt? Hier? Seinem ersten Maat erzählen, was ihm angetan worden war? Von der Demütigung sprechen, die ihm widerfahren war, von der Schande und der Angst… Wie sollte Hitch ihn weiter respektieren, ihn als Captain anerkennen?

Anamaria blickte hinüber zur Pearl und ihr gefiel nicht, was sie dort sah. Sie nahm das Fernrohr und blickte hindurch. Jacks Haltung, sein Gesichtsausdruck, die Art, wie er das Steuer umklammert hielt, sagten ihr mehr als tausend Worte. Sie kannte den Mann dort drüben zu gut. Wie auch immer es dazu gekommen war, es ging bei dem Gespräch zwischen Jack und Hitch ganz gewiss um die Greyhound.   
Jack wand sich förmlich unter der Qual des Berichtens und Anamaria litt mit ihm. Wie sehr hatte er auch damals gelitten, als er ihr endlich davon erzählt hatte. Dabei waren sie zusammen gewesen, hatten einander geliebt, es war sicherlich für ihn gewesen, ihr davon zu erzählen, als nun seinem ersten Maat. Sie sah die Angst, den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht und am liebsten wäre sie auf die Pearl hinüber und hätte Jack in den Arm genommen.   
"Was ist los?", erklang Curtis' Stimme hinter ihr und sie zuckte überrascht zusammen. Anamaria ließ das Fernrohr sinken und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nichts.", meinte sie nur knapp.

Jack wägte noch immer ab, ob es Sinn machte, sich zu erniedrigen. Würde er denn nicht auf jeden Fall das Kommando verlieren? Dann doch lieber als aufrechter Mann, denn als kriechendes Häuflein Elend. "Jack!", riss ihn die Stimme des anderen erneut aus seinen Grübeleien. "Woher, Jack?"   
Captain Jack Sparrow atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern. Er blickte starr nach vorne. "Ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes und der Anführer dieser Flotte. Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow und meinen Anweisungen ist folge zu leisten!", herrschte er seinen ersten Maat an. "Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Hitch. Ich weiß was ich tue und ich habe meine Gründe dafür. Diese Gründe gehen dich nichts an!" Seine Stimme klang selbstsicher und herrisch, doch innerlich war Jack längst zusammen gebrochen. Er würde das Kommando über sein Schiff verlieren und das nur, weil er zu stolz war, um zuzugeben, dass er in seiner Jugend als Frauenersatz ihrer derzeitigen Feinde dienlich sein musste.   
"Wenn das so ist, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, entbinde ich euch hiermit eures Kommandos wegen des dringlichen Verdachtes, dass ihr mit dem Feind unter einer Decke steckt!", erklärte Hitch mit fester Stimme.   
"Merkst du eigentlich, was du gerade für einen Stuss daherfaselst?", fragte Jack in säuselndem Tonfall. "Unter einer Decke mit der Greyhound? Dieses Schiff jagt alleine. Es ist ein Einzelgänger und ich hasste dieses Schiff bereits zu einem Zeitpunkt, da wusstest du noch nicht einmal von ihrer Existenz, wie ich annehme!"   
Ungerührt packte Hitch seinen ehemaligen Captain und zerrte ihn vom Steuer fort. Gegenwehr war zwecklos, denn ein gezielter Schlag in den Nacken ließ Jack keuchend zusammensinken. "Sperrt ihn unten ein.", murmelte Hitch. "Vergib mir, Jack. Aber es ist wohl zu deinem eigenen Besten.", murmelte er leise.   
"Fahr doch zur Hölle!", keuchte Jack, der soeben auf die Füße gezogen wurde.   
"Meinetwegen. Aber dann nicht wegen dir!", zischte der Mann, als Jack bereits in den Bauch des Schiffes gezerrt wurde. Hysterisches Lachen begleitete den Gefangenen.

* * *

Nun gut, dieser kleine Zwischenfall zögert das Ende natürlich noch mal etwas hinaus… lol kam wieder mal so über mich, beim Schreiben. Ich hoffe, es gelang mir, die Sache nachvollziehbar zu schildern… also, warum Jack grade seines Kommandos enthoben wurde, meine ich. Der Captain und sein verdammter Stolz!!   
Bin, um ehrlich zu sein, nicht ganz zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel… es zieht sich. Der Tag dauert nun schon das zweite Kapitel und ist noch nicht vorüber… oh und der Kitsch mit dem Alptraum… mir sei verziehen. Das bot sich grade so schön an!   
So. Jetzt bin ich mal selbst gespannt, wie ich wieder auf die Pfade komme, die ich für die Charaktere eigentlich bestimmt hatte… der kleine Ausrutscher mit der Meuterei hat mir einiges durcheinander geworfen, aber es passte grade so schön!

Wie immer freue ich mich ganz riesig über eure Kommentare und Reviews… einige Leser habe ich augenscheinlich ja mittlerweile verschreckt, wenn ich mal die Liste der Reviewer noch vor wenigen Kapiteln durchgehe. snif

Jetzt aber mal zu den lieben Reviewern:

RavannaVen: Na? Bin ich ned lieb? Bin ich ned nett? Hab gaaanz schnell getippt, um dir gaaanz geschwind ein neues Kap zu liefern und deine Mitmenschen etwas zu entlasten! g Freut mich, dass du dich nicht ins Boxhorn hast jagen lassen. Die Greyhound konnte es natürlich nicht sein. gratuliert fülr die Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hab noch keinen Peil, wie die Begegnung ablaufen wird.. deswegen versuch ich sie ja auch mit allen Mitteln noch rauszuzögern! Ja, das haben mich jetzt schon mehr gefragt... Antwort: Teil 2 existiert ja schon ein Drehbuch, leider nicht meines und da müsst ich die Greyhound umschreiben und abstimmen, um Teil 3 zu liefern und dass die DAS Ding hier als Drehbuch nehmen würden ist leider eine Utopische Wunschvorstellung. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass die Geschichte auf Deutsch ist... Trotzdem danke für den Vorschlag. g Bis bald!!

Manu: Tja, da haben wir auch schon was gemeinsam... g Ich weiß , wie der letzte Abschnitt / Satz aussehen wird, und wer bis dahin am Leben bleiben MUSS... alles andere steht noch in den Sternen! Vielen Dank für dein Review und dein Lob!

Nici: As I sayd bevore: Leider gibt es schon einen zweiten Teil.. .ich war zu langsam. gg Danke, vielen Dank für dein Review! Das baut schon wieder auf!

krissy: Nope, keine Greyhound. Die gurkt ja derzeit im Atlantik herum. g Zu deiner Frage, ob Jack stirbt: JA BIN ICH DENN LEBENSMÜDE????? Ne, ich könnte ihn nicht umbringen... IHN nicht! ich morde ja sehr häufig, aber doch ned meinen Schnuckel, wegen dem ich überhaupt die Story schreibe!

Pearl: Werbung ende! g Du, das is ganz einfach.. ich guck auf die Seitenzahl, sehe, dass ich schon wieder jenseits der 10 angelangt bin und tippe noch nen letzten Satz... g Auch dir mal ein Lob für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Richtig, die Greyhound is im Norden ergo kann sie nicht gesichtetes Schiff sein. g Ich hoffe, ich konnte mal die ein oder andere Frage beantworten? Wohl kaum, das Kap wirft wieder neue auf.... Danke für dein Review!

Becci: Zu lieb von dir! Freut mich, dass dir das Kap gefallen hat, und du es nachvollziehbar gefunden hast! Vielen Dank für dein Review!!

Alle Treuen Reviewer: DANKE!!!! Es ist echt zu schön, wenn ich merke, wie ihr die Geschichte verfolgt und euch davon mitreißen lasst.. und wie ihr auch hinter meine kleinen Gemeinheiten (z.B. Sichtung der Greyhound im letzten Kap...) kommt und euch nicht so leicht von mir ins Boxhorn jagen lasst! Eure Reviews treiben mich zum weiterschreiben an... Danke dafür!


	25. End of a long, long day

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13**   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Boah.... Der Titel sagt alles! Der Mega-Monster-Tag hat endlich ein Ende gefunden!!!

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

Patrick war in guten Händen. Geschickt und zugleich vorsichtig hatte Jana die Wunden versorgt und die größeren Verletzungen sogar verbunden. Der Junge trug jetzt auch eine Hose, nur das Hemd hatte sie ihm noch nicht gegeben. Zuvor musste man die Läuse rauskämmen.   
Patrick war tapfer. Will bekam schon Kopfschmerzen vom Zusehen, doch aus dem Mund des Knaben drang kein Laut des Schmerzes. Er hatte wohl auf der Straße gelernt, dass man keine Schwäche zeigen durfte.   
Auch wenn Jana sich bemühte, ihm die gröbsten Schmerzen zu ersparen, war es alles andere als einfach mit dem feinzinkigen Läusekamm durch die verfilzten und zerzausten Haare des Jungen zu kommen. Will war geradezu erleichtert gewesen, als plötzlich Sarah wieder im Raum stand und ihm erklärte, dass das Bad vorbereitet wäre. Jana hatte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nach draußen geschickt und Patrick hatte ihm noch zustimmend zugenickt. Es war alles in bester Ordnung.

Will hielt die Luft an und tauchte gänzlich in das dampfende Wasser ein. Er blieb unter der Wasseroberfläche, bis schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzten und ihn der pure Selbsterhaltungstrieb wieder an die Oberfläche kommen ließ. Prustend wischte er sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf.   
Er ballte die Fäuste, als er wieder an seinen Vater denken musste und an das grinsende Gesicht von Pintel, als dieser von Stiefelriemens Abgang in die Tiefen des Ozeans erzählt hatte. Wären diese verdammten Piraten nicht schon alle tot, er hätte gute Lust gehabt, nach ihnen zu suchen, nur um sie eigenhändig umzubringen. Blinde Wut stieg in ihm hoch, Hass und auch Trauer, als seine Gedanken weiterwanderten.   
Will schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte leise. Es kochte hoch. Wieder einmal. Elizabeth, sein Vater, seine Mutter… er hatte jene verloren, die er geliebt hatte. In gewisser Weise hatte er auch Jack verloren. Zu gerne hätte er jetzt gewusst wo Jack jetzt war, wie es ihm ging, was er trieb…

Jack hockte auf dem Boden in der Zelle seines eigenen Schiffes und wusste nicht mehr, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Es war also wieder passiert. Wie viele Meutereien würde es in seiner Laufbahn als Kapitän wohl noch geben? Irgendwie wurde er das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass es vielleicht doch an ihm liegen mochte. Gegen Anamaria war seines Wissens noch nie gemeutert worden…   
Anamaria! Natürlich. Sie musste jetzt auch noch seine ohnehin verwirrten Gedanken stürmen. Natürlich musste sie das. Es war ja noch nicht schlimm genug, dass er seines Kommandos enthoben worden war, es reichte nicht, dass er auf seinem eigenen Schiff ein Gefangener war es war auch noch nicht genug, dass Hitch die Frechheit besessen hatte, von ihm zu behaupten, dass er gemeinsame Sache mit der Greyhound machte, mit der GREYHOUND! Nein! Jetzt musste auch noch dieses Weibsbild seine Gedanken stürmen, in seinem Kopf herumgeistern, herumwüten und alle anderen Gedanken fast schon wegwischen.   
Jack schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Oh Mann! Jetzt passiert es… ich werde verrückt. Ich werde wirklich verrückt!", murmelte er schließlich und streckte sich der Länge nach auf den Balken aus. "Darf ich vorstellen? Der verrückte Sparrow. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger!", murrte er vor sich hin und schloss die Augen. Erst mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen. Was Besseres fiel ihm auf die Schnelle ja sonst auch nicht ein und wüten und toben würde ihm jetzt auch nichts helfen.   
"Tu doch nicht so. Du warst schon immer verrückt!", erklang eine Stimme. Jack schlug die Augen nicht auf.   
"Was willst du, Gibbs?", knurrte er missmutig. Er vernahm schlurfende Schritte. Ah! Gibbs war nicht unbedingt wohl. Jack wusste nur nicht, ob es ihm nicht behagte, dass Hitch das Kommando übernommen hatte, oder ob er vor ihm Angst hatte. Denkbar war beides.   
"Es tut mir leid, Jack. Ehrlich. Ich habe wirklich versucht, sie davon abzubringen… Ich meine, schon alleine der Gedanke! Du und die Greyhound… das ist so absurd, dass man fast schon lachen muss…!"   
"Komm zur Sache!", wurde der ältere Mann scharf von Jack unterbrochen. Gibbs schluckte. "Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Jack. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht kann.", murmelte er dann und ging, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

"Curtis!", gellte Anamarias Stimme über Deck. Sogleich stand ihr erster Maat neben ihr.   
"Aye?", raunte er und blickte sie abwartend an. Anamaria wies hinüber auf die Pearl.   
"Was siehst du dort?", fragte sie beinahe tonlos. Curtis kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte hinüber zu dem anderen Schiff.   
"Die Black Pearl.", gab er schulterzuckend zurück und blickte seinen Captain besorgt an. Anamaria nickte knapp und wies erneut auf das Schiff.   
"Und wer ist am Steuer?", fragte sie aufgebracht. "Und wo ist Jack? Hm?" Curtis schüttelte den Kopf und spähte erneut zu dem Schiff. Schließlich trat er wieder zurück und blickte Anamaria immer noch fragend an.   
"Keine Ahnung, wo Jack grade ist. Am Steuer steht derzeit Hitch. Das ist ja nicht selten. Der Mann spielt doch gerne ersten Maat UND Steuermann.", grinste Curtis verschmitzt. Anamaria schnaubte wütend.   
"Ja. Und seit etwa drei Minuten spielt er jetzt auch noch Captain.", knurrte sie.   
"Er tut WAS?", entfuhr es Curtis und ungläubig starrte er von Anamaria zur Pearl und schließlich wieder zu ihr zurück. "Haben sie… ich meine… nein?!", stammelte er verwirrt. Anamaria nickte stumm. "Gemeutert?", flüsterte Curtis und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und was haben sie mit Jack gemacht?", fragte er leise.   
"Eingesperrt.", antwortete Anamaria ruhig. "Das ist Unrecht!", brauste sie plötzlich unvermittelt auf. "Verdammt! Jack ist ein guter Captain und was die Seefahrt angeht kann sich jeder von uns ne Scheibe von ihm abschneiden! Was denkt sich dieses aufgeblasene Kielschwein eigentlich dabei?", wütete sie vor sich hin. Curtis verkniff sich mühsam das Grinsen. Ach, was musste doch Liebe schön sein, dachte er bei sich.   
"Ich geh rüber.", fuhr Anamaria unbeirrt fort.   
"Nicht allein.", erklärte Curtis sofort. "Ich komme mit."   
Anamaria nickte dankbar und gab dann Anweisung an die Mannschaft zum Ankern.

Nur wenige Minuten darauf wurden auch auf der Jason Holmes die Befehle zum Ankern gerufen und noch mal einige Minuten darauf, machte auch die Pearl Anstalten, sich den beiden anderen Schiffen anzuschließen. Schließlich hatte man zu Beginn der Fahrt abgesprochen, dass keines der Schiffe alleine bleiben durfte. Segelte eines, so segelten alle. Fiel eines zurück, passten sich die anderen der neuen Geschwindigkeit an. So war es abgesprochen. Zum Glück hielt sich Hitch daran.   
Anamaria und Curtis ließen die Schaluppe zu Wasser und setzten zur Black Pearl über.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, marschierte Will zurück ins Zimmer, ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Etwas erstaunt blieb er stehen und glotzte den vor kurzem noch verdreckten und verstrubbelten Jungen an. "Wow!", meinte er schließlich. "Da sieh mal einer an. Der kleine Straßenköter ist ein richtig fescher Knabe." Er zwinkerte Patrick zu, der nut verstohlen den Blick senkte und mit dem Fuß scharrte. Seine Ohrenspitzen wurden ein wenig rot.   
"Die Klamotten passen gar nicht zu mir.", nuschelte er beschämt. Will lachte auf.   
"Ach was. Das steht dir außerordentlich gut!", erklärte er bestimmt. Schließlich wandte er sich an Jana. "Entschuldige, aber hast du womöglich auch etwas für mich? Ich Dussel habe nichts mitgenommen. Bekommst es morgen zurück. Ich kann nur schlecht nackt durch die Straßen rennen.", fragte er vorsichtig. Jana lachte und schenkte ihm einen gespielt anzüglichen Blick.   
"Warum denn nicht? Kannst dich doch sehen lassen!", kicherte sie, stand jedoch schon auf, um ihm frische Kleidung zu besorgen. Schmunzelnd blickte Will ihr nach und wandte sich dann wieder an Patrick.   
"So. Und was machen wir beiden jetzt?", fragte er nachdenklich. Patrick zuckte die Schultern.   
"Warten, bis die Lady zurückkommt.", erklärte er dann unsicher und blickte Will fragend an. Will lachte kurz auf.   
"Ja, eine sehr gute Idee.", schmunzelte er. "Aber das meinte ich gar nicht, Patrick." Will wurde ernst und sah auf den Jungen hinunter. "Ich meine, was machen wir mit dir? Ich hab keine Lust, dich wieder hinaus auf die Straße zu schicken.", setzte Will vorsichtig an, unsicher, ob der Junge verstehen würde, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.   
"Ach, keine Sorge, Sir."  
"Will!", fiel ihm der Schmied wieder ins Wort.  
"Ich bin die Straße gewohnt. Ich passe schon auf mich auf.", fuhr der Knabe unbeirrt fort. Wills Magen zog sich zusammen. Sollte er denn betteln, dass der Junge blieb? Warum wollte er das überhaupt? Dennoch rang er sich durch und schüttelte knapp den Kopf.   
"Nein. Mir wäre nicht wohl bei der Sache.", meinte er behutsam. "Hör zu, Patrick. Die Arbeit in der Schmiede wird mir zum Teil zu viel… Bleib bei mir, als Helfer. Wäre das nichts?" Patrick starrte ihn skeptisch an. Will redete einfach weiter, ließ sich jedoch keine Reaktion in der Mimik des Jungen entgehen. "Ich bin echt überarbeitet. Momentan rennen mir die Kunden die Türe ein. Da täte es mir sehr gut, jemanden zu haben, der mir zur Hand geht. Du könntest vielleicht bei mir wohnen. Ich habe noch eine kleine Kammer frei stehen. Nichts großes, aber du hättest ein eigenes, warmes Bett.", lockte er den Jungen. Patrick blickte neugierig aber noch immer verunsichert auf und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
"Vielleicht kann ich dir sogar ein kleines Taschengeld einräumen, wenn die Geschäfte weiter so gut laufen. Und du bist mir zu nichts verpflichtet, außer mir in der Schmiede zur Hand zu gehen.", betonte er nochmals die Tatsache, dass er kein Freier war.   
"Nur… arbeiten?", meinte Patrick und Will glaubte eine leichte Enttäuschung zu vernehmen. Er legte den Kopf schief und sah den Jungen fragend an.   
"Nun ja.", meinte Will schließlich gedehnt. "Ich könnte dich auch in die Lehre nehmen. Wenn es dich denn interessiert. Das ist deine Entscheidung." Gespannt blickte er Patrick an.   
"So richtig als Lehrling?", fragte der Junge sogleich nach. Will nickte und lächelte leicht. "Wow!", meinte Patrick erfreut. "Ich … äh, ich meine… das … das wäre wirklich toll, Sir.", stammelte er sogleich.   
"Will!", meinte Will wieder automatisch. Er musste lächeln, als er sich zurückerinnerte. Er und Elizabeth, vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren, im Hause ihres Vaters, an einem warmen Morgen…

_"Ich habe von dir geträumt, Will! Von dem Tag, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Erinnerst du dich?" Er musste einen Moment inne halten und sich auf ihre Frage besinnen, sah die junge Frau in diesem neuen Kleid doch so bezaubernd aus!   
"Wie könnte ich das je vergessen, Miss Swann!", hatte er geantwortet und lächelnd war er in ihren Augen ertrunken.   
"Will, wie oft muss ich dich noch bitten, mich Elizabeth zu nennen?" Oh, wie gerne hätte er sie Elizabeth genannt, wie gerne hätte er sie im Arm gehalten, doch sie war von Stand und er nur ein Geselle. Er durfte es nicht.   
"Wenigstens einmal noch, Miss Swann - wie immer." Als er das gesagt hatte, hatte er wohl gelächelt, doch sein Herz hatte geblutet bei der Lüge. Nie würde er sie Elizabeth nennen, nie würde er den Mut dazu aufbringen! …_

Wie oft würde er Patrick noch auffordern müssen, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen? Will war völlig in Gedanken versunken, als Jana ihn mit einem fröhlichen "Und hier haben wir Kleidung für unseren lieben Schmied" aus der Vergangenheit zurückholte. Es war gut, denn erneut fühlte er den Schmerz, der ihn immer überkam, wenn er an Elizabeth dachte. Er wollte keine Schmerzen mehr, er wollte, dass es endlich aufhörte. Doch das würde es wohl nie!

Ein wenig irritiert nahm er die Kleidung entgegen, bedankte sich bei Jana dafür und murmelte etwas, dass sich nach "Bin gleich wieder da" anhörte, ehe er den Raum verließ. Nora hockte noch immer am Boden und patschte mit dem Flachen Händchen auf die Fliesen, Patrick stand nur da und blickte ein wenig verdattert drein.   
Jana ging zu ihrer Tochter und nahm das Kind wieder auf den Arm. Dann drehte sie sich zu Patrick um.   
"Nicht immer ist eine helfende Hand in der Not, eine Hand, die einen selbstlos aus dem Wasser zieht.", meinte sie schließlich leise. Patrick blickte auf und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Oft fordert die vormals helfende Hand eine Gegenleistung, noch häufiger ist diese Gegenleistung weit schlimmer, als das Ertrinken.", fuhr die Frau unbeirrt fort.   
Patrick starrte sie irritiert an und wich ein wenig zurück. Jana jedoch lächelte sanft und blickte zur Türe, durch die Will gerade verschwunden war. Dann ging sie vor Patrick in die Hocke und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ihre Stimme klang vertraulich und sanft.  
"Aber in Wills Fall, da gebe ich dir einen anderen Rat, mein Junge. Nimm die Hand, die er dir bietet. Will hat ein reines Herz und ist ein guter Mensch. Er ist wirklich in Ordnung. Lass dich von ihm aus dem Wasser ziehen. Lass dich auf das Leben ein, das er dir bietet und misstraue ihm nicht ganz so sehr. Er hatte es selbst nicht leicht und das hat er auch jetzt nicht. Es täte ihm ganz gut, nicht immer in Grübeleien zu versinken. Diese Freundschaft könnte für euch beide sehr gut sein.", erklärte sie geduldig. Patrick sah sie an. Schweigend.   
Will betrat den Raum erneut und lächelte. "Na? Jetzt seh' ich ja fast wie ein Mann von Stand aus!", griente er. Jana lachte.   
"Ach Will, das tust du doch fast immer.", erklärte sie bestimmt. Will lächelte und nahm ihr das Kind aus den Armen.   
"Wo ist denn mein Sonnenscheinchen, hm? Komm her zu mir, Nora. Jetzt will ich auch mal was von dir haben!", meinte er liebevoll und hob das Mädchen über seien Kopf. "Daaaa bist du!", er lachte, Nora jauchzte vor Freude auf und ruderte mit den Armen. "Na, fliegen geht so ähnlich, Kleine aber du bist kein Vogel!" Er lachte.   
Jana betrachtete versonnen, wie Will mit dem Mädchen spielte. Warum nur konnte Norrington nicht ein bisschen freundlich zu dem Kind sein, wo sie doch seine Tochter war! Doch Jana wusste so gar nicht, ob der Kommodore zu solchen Gefühlen überhaupt fähig wäre.

"Commodore Norrington?" Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht darauf. Abermals räusperte sich der Soldat. "Commodore? Entschuldigt die Störung, Commodore…. Es ist nur…" Norrington seufzte ein wenig und wandte sich sichtlich genervt dem Soldaten zu. Erwartungsvoll zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte den Mann an. Dieser räusperte sich abermals.   
"Commodore… der Befehl lautete, dieses Geisterschiff zu finden, nicht wahr?" erkundigte sich Mr. Telling vorsichtig. Norrington nickte. "Aber dieses Schiff, so heißt es, segelt auf offener See und wurde noch in keinem Hafen gesehen…", fuhr der Soldat sichtlich nervös fort. "Warum also lautet euer Befehl nun, im nächsten Hafen anzulegen?"  
"Vorräte auffüllen und bei der Bevölkerung Erkundigungen über dieses Schiff einholen", erklärte Norrington knapp und wandte sich wieder dem Wasser zu.   
"Oh…. Zu Befehl, Commodore!", erwiderte Telling und verschwand wieder.   
Norrington lächelte ein wenig. Es war eine Lüge, aber sie klang plausibel. In Wahrheit wollte er nur weg von der offenen See, eben WEIL die Greyhound dort draußen war. Das Schiff hatte wahrlich schon zahlreiche Opfer gefordert, die Seefahrt war in diesem Teil des Karibischen Meeres stark zurück gegangen und selbst die Piraten schienen Angst zu haben, denn nicht einmal das kleines Piratenschiff hatten sie am Horizont ausmachen können.   
Die Greyhound säuberte das Meer ziemlich sorgfältig. Und er hatte keine Lust, ebenfalls auf der Abschussliste dieses verdammten Kahns zu landen. Auch wenn er mit seinem Leben so ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war, hing er doch zu sehr daran, um es einfach aufzugeben, um es sich von einem Piraten nehmen zu lassen. Nun denn. Die nächsten paar Tage war er ja in Sicherheit. Mal sehen, was danach kam.   
Es war ihm nur recht, im Moment unterwegs zu sein. Den Kommodore zog es derzeit gar nicht nach Hause. Nach Hause. Dort warteten Frau und Kind. Wohl sein Kind, aber nicht seine Frau und keine von beiden liebte ihn. Die Frage, ob er denn die beiden liebte, ob er sie lieben konnte, überging Norrington in seinen Gedanken.   
Er sah, wie Mister Turner und Jana sich verstanden, er hörte, wie sie lachten, denn schon einige Male hatte er die Frau und diesen Turner zusammen die Straßen entlang schlendern sehen. Er trug SEINE Tochter und lächelte verträumt. Will Turner war also wieder im Begriff, ihm etwas weg zu nehmen und er, der große Commodore Norrington konnte nichts dagegen tun. Nein, er musste tatenlos zusehen. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Wut und Trauer.   
Wenn er zurückkäme, nach Port Royal, was würde er dort vorfinden? Eine glückliche kleine Familie? In seinem Haus? Am seltsamsten war für Norrington selbst jedoch der Gedanke, dass es ihm Recht sein könnte. Dass es ihn zufrieden stimmen würde, wenn Frau und Kind in guten Händen waren. In Gegenwart eines Mannes, der ihnen mehr entgegenbringen konnte, als Sarkasmus uns Verachtung.   
Er konnte es nicht. Nicht mehr. Er hatte schon lange verlernt, wie man liebt, wenn er es denn je gewusst hatte. Seine Gedanken glitten zurück in seine Vergangenheit, in seine Kindheit, doch rasch schüttelte er die düsteren Erinnerungen ab. Er atmete tief durch und wandte sich um, marschierte zum Steuer, um sich wieder einmal ein wenig nützlich zu machen. Irgendwie nervte ihn der Posten als oberster Befehlshaber auf dem Schiff. Er hatte nichts zu tun!

Nach einer Weile wandte sich Jana wieder an Patrick und Will. "Habt ihr Hunger? Wollt ihr noch zum Essen bleiben?", erkundigte sie sich.   
"Hm!", machte Will erfreut und blickte zu Patrick hinüber. Doch der Junge schüttelte rasch den Kopf und sah ihn flehend an. Will zog die Stirn in Falten, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Abend zuvor, als Patrick voller Skepsis und ein wenig auch voller Verwunderung auf das Besteck gestarrt hatte, welches Will ihm zum Essen hingelegt hatte. Konnte es denn wirklich sein, dass der Knabe mit Messer und Gabel nicht umzugehen wusste? Nun Gut, es war auf jeden Fall zu deutlich, dass er keines falls hier essen wollte. Er wandte sich wieder an Jana. "Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber wir haben dich und deine Zeit jetzt schon lange genug in Anspruch genommen. Die Einladung würden wir gerne auf ein andermal verlegen, wenn es recht ist?", bat er höflich.   
"Aber natürlich. So lange ich hier noch die Herrin im Hause bin und mein großer Meister nicht hier ist, seid ihr beiden jederzeit willkommen!", schmunzelte sie. Patrick stutzte, erkundigte sich aber nicht genauer. Der Name Norrington war schon einige male gefallen und was für ein Meister? Nun, er würde sich schon noch nach den genaueren Gegebenheiten erkundigen. Nicht jetzt, aber später einmal.   
"Danke.", erwiderte Will mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und hob das kleine Mädchen noch einmal hoch in die Luft. Sie lachte auf. "Ja, das gefällt dir wieder!", griente Will. "Jetzt ist aber Schluss, Sonnenscheinchen. Ich muss nach Hause und Patrick auch!", murmelte er zärtlich und streichelte dem Mädchen nochmals über das kurze Haar, ehe er es an die Mutter zurück gab. "Bis bald, Jana. Einen schönen Abend noch und vielen Dank für alles!", meinte er und drückte ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange.   
"Eins noch, Will.", hielt sie ihn zurück. "Zieh das Bett ab und klopfe es ordentlich aus. Wegen der Läuse", meinte sie leise. "Sonst bist du der nächste unter meinem Läusekamm!" Sie grinste. Will hingegen verzog das Gesicht.   
"Autsch!", murrte er. "Danke, kein Bedarf! Aber das weiß ich selbst, Jana. Hätte ich so und so gemacht." Sie nickte.   
"Gut. Nun denn, Patrick! Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag!", lächelte sie dem Jungen zu. Der nickte mit ernstem Gesicht und sie wusste, dass er nicht wegen ihrem Wunsch nickte, sondern dass er Will vertrauen würde. Oder es zumindest versuchte.

Will und Patrick machten sich auf den Weg. Schweigend marschierten sie zur Schmiede zurück, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

"Verdammt Hitch, was soll dieser Mist? Bist du denn jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Wie kannst du es wagen, jetzt zu meutern? Kiel holen sollte man dich lassen, bis du deinen eigenen Namen vergisst und dich anschließend zum Trocknen kopfüber an den höchsten Masten binden, damit endlich mal wieder etwas Blut in dein blutleeres Gehirn läuft!", donnerte Anamaria los, kaum dass sie einen Fuß auf das Deck der Black Pearl gesetzt hatte.   
Hitch blickte ihr entgegen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hielt ihrem feurigen Blick ohne weiteres Stand. "Wir haben gute Gründe dafür!", erklärte er selbstsicher.   
"Ihr habt WAS?", schrie Anamaria ihm entgegen. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. "Und was wären das bitte für Gründe?", fragte sie dann in säuselndem Tonfall. Hitch räusperte sich und gab dann ruhig seine Ansichten zum Besten.   
"Jack steht unter dem dringenden Verdacht, mit der Greyhound gemeinsam Sache zu machen oder zumindest gemacht zu haben.", begann er, doch noch ehe er weitersprechen konnte, landete eine klatschende Ohrfeige auf seiner Wange. Geschockt starrte er Anamaria an.   
"Weiter?", fragte sie säuselnd. "Wie kommt ihr zu dieser völlig aberwitzigen und dreisten Annahme?" Hitch stutzte.   
"Er weiß zu viel über das Schiff. Er hat auch behauptet, die Greyhound schon einmal getroffen zu haben und ihr entkommen zu sein. Das kann nicht sein. Die Greyhound macht keine Gefangenen. Sie töten die gesamte Besatzung, das haben sie schon immer.", erklärte er und beobachtete sie sehr genau.   
"Hörst du dir eigentlich zu, Hitch? Das ist der größte Mist, der mir je untergekommen ist! Verdammt noch mal! Jack ist ein guter Mensch, er ist ehrlich und er ist ein verdammt guter Captain und Pirat. Wie könnt ihr ihm nur so etwas zutrauen? Vielleicht hat er ja gute Gründe, warum er euch nicht alles auf die Nase bindet?", zischte sie den Mann an.   
Curtis stand hinter ihr und musste sich wieder ein Grinsen verkneifen. Gott, was war es offensichtlich, dass sie diesen Mistkerl über alles liebte! Anamaria sprang hier für Jack in die Presche, dass es eine wahre Freude war, dabei zuzusehen.   
"Hätte er mir seine ‚ach so guten' Gründe verraten, würde Jack jetzt am Steuer stehen und nicht ich.", maulte Hitch.   
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Du willst Jack jetzt wirklich in der Zelle vergammeln lassen? BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?", brüllte Anamaria den verdatterten Mann erneut an.

Elizabeth schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich grummelnd auf die andere Seite. Sie war noch immer müde und wollte nichts als schlafen. Außerdem hatte sie Kopfschmerzen und das ärgerte sie ganz gewaltig. Was gab es denn überhaupt für einen Grund, so herumzubrüllen.

"Gib doch zu, dass du nur einen Grund suchst, um deinen Meuterei zu rechtfertigen!", fuhr Anamaria den ‚Captain' erneut an. "Du hast es echt übertrieben, Hitch. Hast dich ordentlich übernommen und jetzt lass Jack endlich aus der Zelle raus und bring dich in Sicherheit!", herrschte sie ihn an.   
"Das werde ich nicht!", keifte Hitch zurück. "Die Mannschaft steht hinter mir, oder meinst du allen ernstes, ich stünde alleine? Dann wäre Jack ja wohl jetzt nicht in der Zelle!", fauchte Hitch in eben derselben Lautstärke zurück.   
"Ihr seid doch alle übergeschnappt.", meinte Anamaria kopfschüttelnd und fast schon resignierend.

Moment! Elizabeth setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Das war Anamarias Stimme! Und was hatte sie da gerade gehört? Meutern? Jack in der Zelle?   
Oh oh, das war gar nicht gut und schrie nach Ärger. Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, den Männern ausgeliefert zu sein. Sie traute einigen der Piraten nicht so recht über den Weg und wenn nun Jack nicht mehr da war um sie zu schützen… Elizabeth wollte lieber nicht weiter denken.

Anamaria blies die Luft aus und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Nachdenklich sah sie Hitch an. "Nun gut.", meinte sie schließlich. "Denkt, was ihr wollt. Aber jetzt wollen wir hier ein paar Dinge klar stellen." Herausfordernd blickte sie ihn an.   
"Jack Sparrow mag seines Kommandos enthoben sein, aber er wird meinem Kommando unterstellt. Er kommt mit mir auf die Broken Heart und wird dort als freier Seemann zu einem Teil meiner Mannschaft. Ich lasse gewiss nicht zu, dass er in der Zelle seines eigenen Schiffes vergammelt und glaub mir, wir werden noch einige Zeit hier herumschippern. Der Mission tut dies keinen Abbruch. Ziel unseres Unternehmens ist es, die Greyhound zu finden und endgültig diesem Schrecknis ein Ende zu bereiten.", erklärte sie bestimmt. Hitch wollte einen Einwand vorbringen, doch Anamaria blitzte ihn an und machte eine gebieterische Geste, die ihn erneut verstummen ließ.   
"Warum wir das tun? Nicht aus persönlicher Rache und nicht einmal nur wegen Jacks Ziel. Es ist einfach an der Zeit, die Greyhound zu vernichten. Solange dieses verdammte Schiff hier herumgeistert, sind wir Piraten nämlich arbeitslos. Schiffe suchen sich neue Routen und die, die tatsächlich hier fahren, werden uns vor der Nase weggeschossen. Ich denke, wir sind uns einig, dass das ein Ende haben muss!", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. Hitch nickte knapp. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Greyhound für ihren Berufsstand ein Hindernis darstellte.   
"Des Weiteren: Ich habe ab sofort den Oberbefehl über die Flotte und wage nicht, dich abzusetzen! Abgesehen davon, dass ein einzelnes Schiff gegen die Greyhound keine Chance hat, werde ich die Pearl eher versenken, als sie in deiner Hand und aus meinen Augen zu wissen!", fauchte sie Hitch an. "Diese Angelegenheit ist noch nicht bereinigt und Jack wird sein Schiff am Ende wieder bekommen. Das schwöre ich dir, so wahr ich hier stehe!"   
"Warum hast du den Oberbefehl, eh?", knurrte Hitch finster.   
"Weil ich…", begann sie mit einem äußerst süffisantem Lächeln. "… bereits auf hoher See herumfuhr, als du noch nicht mal daran gedacht hast und schon eigene Schiffe und Mannschaften befehligte, noch ehe du das erste mal einen Fuß auf das Deck eines Schiffes gesetzt hast!", meinte sie. Hitch biss die Zähne aufeinander. Dummerweise hatte Anamaria wohl Recht. Er fuhr wirklich noch nicht lange zur See.   
"Abgesehen davon werde ich keinem Mann trauen, der mal eben so das Kommando über ein Schiff übernimmt und den Captain einsperren lässt, nur weil es ihm nicht gefällt, dass ein anderer mehr weiß, als er selbst.", fügte sie noch ergänzend hinzu. Hitch schwieg.   
"Gut, da das nun geklärt ist: Bringt Jack her und zwar sofort!", keifte sie die Mannschaft an. Drei Männer wandten sich mit gemurmeltem "Aye" ab und verschwanden unter Deck.

Jack hatte zwar Murmeln und auch laute Stimmen vernommen, jedoch hatte er nichts verstanden. Die Planken waren dann doch zu dick. Überrascht hob er den Kopf, als Schritte heraneilten und die Gittertüre des Verlieses mit lautem Knacken geöffnet wurde.   
"Na? Habt ihr es euch doch anders überlegt?", griente er und wollte aufstehen, doch ein Fuß auf seiner Brust drückte ihn wieder zu Boden.   
"Nicht so hastig, Jack. Hände her.", raunzte Hank ihn an.   
"Was soll das?", knurrte Jack gereizt, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihm zu gehorchen. "Seid ihr alle jetzt völlig übergeschnappt, oder was? Was habt ihr denn vor? Mich über die Planke schicken? Kiel holen lassen? Haifischfutter aus mir machen?" Die Angst verbarg Jack jedoch nur mühsam hinter den locker gesprochenen Scherzen. Was sollte er tun, wenn sie ihn wirklich loswerden wollten? Der Druck auf seinen Brustkorb wurde heftiger und er japste nach Luft.   
"Jack, mach dir und uns das Leben nicht unnötig schwer und lass dir die Eisen anlegen!", meinte Hank fast schon bittend.   
"Den Teufel werd ich!", keuchte Jack mühsam und stemmte sich gegen den Druck, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste und ihm jede Möglichkeit nahm, wieder Luft zu holen. Hank warf die Eisen zu Smutje hinüber, der neben Jack niederkniete und das kalte Metall um sein rechtes Handgelenkt zuschnappen ließ. Jack wehrte sich noch dagegen, doch seine Kräfte schwanden rasch und er war einer Ohnmacht schon recht nahe.   
Er fragte sich gerade, ob nicht bald ein paar Rippen knackend gegen den Druck nachgeben würden, schließlich war Hank kein Leichtgewicht, als sich die klobigen Handschellen klackend um sein zweites Handgelenk schlossen. Sofort nahm Hank den Fuß von seinem Brustkorb und Jack holte rasch Luft. Ein Rauschen in seinen Ohren und heftiges Pochen in seiner Schläfe teilten ihm mit, dass er zu rasch Luft geholt hatte. Jack schloss die Augen, doch da wurde er schon hochgezerrt.   
"Komm schon Jack. Die warten oben schon auf dich!", meinte Hank. Stolpernd wurde Jack, flankiert von Smutje und Crope die Treppe nach oben geschoben. Ihm war schwindlig und auch wenn es ihm missfiel, konnte er im Moment nicht stolzen Schrittes einherschreiten. Das ging ihm alles ein wenig zu schnell.

Endlich wurde Jack an Deck gebracht. Sofort kochte in Anamaria die Wut hoch. Sie hatten ihm tatsächlich Handschellen umgelegt und flankierten ihn. Dabei schienen sie ihn eher zu stützen als abzuführen, denn Jack torkelte mehr als es seine übliche Art war. Was mochten sie dort unten mit ihm angestellt haben? Er wirkte irgendwie reichlich blass.   
Als die Männer näher kamen, versetzte Crope dem gefesselten Kapitän einen heftigen Stoß, so dass dieser vorwärts stolperte und beinahe auf den Planken des Schiffes aufschlug. Curtis und Anamaria jedoch fingen den Mann ab.   
Anamaria blitzte die Männer an. "Herrgott noch mal! Was soll das hier, eh?", sie wies auf die klobigen Handschellen. "Nehmt ihm diese Dinger ab!", murrte sie. Doch Hitch verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, setzte in süffisantes Grinsen auf und schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf.   
"Kannst sie ihm selbst abnehmen. Aber nicht an Bord MEINES Schiffes!"   
Noch ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte Jack sich schon auf Hitch gestürzt. Verflogen war die Benommenheit, jegliches Denken setzte bei ihm mit einem einzigen Schlag aus. Anamarias Hand, die ihn noch zurückhalten wollte, griff ins Leere. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages lag Hitch auf dem Boden und versuchte Jack abzuwehren, der blindlings auf ihn einprügelte.   
Der Meuterer schrie seinen Kameraden zu, sie sollen ihm helfen, Jack brüllte nur noch wüste Verwünschungen, Flüche und Beschimpfungen, die Männer, die um die beiden herumstanden starrten einen Moment den ehemaligen Captain an, ehe sie begriffen, was gerade geschah und ihre Pistolen und Entermesser zogen und auf Jack richteten, der davon nichts mitbekam. Anamaria wurde von einem Moment auf den anderen weiß wie nagelneues Segeltuch und rief Jack zu, er solle damit aufhören. Sie und Curtis stürzten zu den Männern und stellten sich in deren Schussbahn, um sicherzugehen, dass Jack nicht einfach erschossen wurde, sogleich stürmten Hank, Crope und einige andere auf die Kämpfenden zu und versuchten sie zu trennen. Da jedoch Jack geradezu toll vor Wut war, hatten sie keinen Erfolg damit und zogen ihm schließlich kurzerhand den Griff einer Pistole mehrfach über den Schädel, bis sich der Pirat nicht mehr rührte.   
Hitch rollte den bewegungslosen und schlaffen Körper ächzend von sich herunter und rappelte sich fluchend auf. Er sah wüst aus. Die Entscheidung, Jack Eisen anzulegen, hatte sich soeben als grober Fehler herausgestellt. Wütend trat er dem Bewusstlosen in die Seite, dass der sich erneut krümmte, doch ehe Hitch ein zweites Mal ausholen konnte, hatte ihn schon eine klatschende Ohrfeige getroffen. Anamaria stand über Jack und blitzte den Piraten vor sich an. "Es reicht, Hitch. Du hast genug getan!", zischte sie.   
"Er hat mich zusammengeschlagen! Das muss ich mir hier nicht bieten lassen! Nicht auf…" Weiter kam der Mann jedoch nicht, denn Anamaria schlug ihm abermals hart ins Gesicht. Mit einem Wimpernschlag hatte sie plötzlich ihre Pistole gezogen, die sie nun Hitch auf die Brust setzte.   
"Genau das war es!", sagte sie in ruhigem Tonfall. "Du kennst Jack schon lange genug und du weißt, dass sein Schiff sein ein und alles ist. Seit er die Pearl damals noch unter dem Namen Dark Fate von Captain Dick Chase erhielt, liebt er dieses Schiff abgöttisch. Sie ihm zu nehmen ist Frevel genug. Sie in seiner Gegenwart als dein Schiff zu bezeichnen ist Blasphemie! Und dass Jack das nicht ohne weiteres hinnehmen würde, war wohl klar. Und jetzt lass ihn in Ruhe. Ihr habt wahrlich genug geleistet." Stille. Die Männer starrten sie an, sie starrte zurück.   
"Curtis! Bring Jack von Bord.", rief sie ihrem ersten Maat zu.   
"Was ist denn hier los?", erklang eine Stimme aus Richtung Kapitänskajüte. Elizabeth stand an Deck und starrte die Männer verwirrt an. Sie erfasste jedoch recht schnell, dass das keine gute Situation war.   
"Elizabeth!", rief Anamaria aus. "Geh von Bord. Geh mit Curtis runter in die Schaluppe. Du kommst mit Jack und uns rüber auf die Broken Heart. Ich erkläre dir dann alles.". Elizabeth nickte knapp und ging in Richtung Anamaria und Curtis. Doch als sie die Männer passierte, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten gepackt.   
"Die Lady bleibt hier!", vernahm sie eine vertraute Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Elizabeth versuchte sich loszureißen, doch der Griff um ihren Oberarm war wie ein Schraubstock, fest und unerbittlich. Anamaria sah noch nicht, was Hank machte, sie war damit beschäftigt, die Männer in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung im Zaum zu halten. Elizabeth wollte sie rufen, doch Hanks zweite Hand lag über ihrem Mund, noch ehe sie Luft holen konnte. "Pssst, mein Täubchen. Du wirst dich doch nicht der Gastfreundschaft alter Freunde widersetzen?", säuselte er.   
Elizabeth biss ihm in die Hand und stieß einen kurzen Hilferuf aus, ehe er sie wieder packen konnte. Anamaria reagierte sofort. Sie versetzte Hitch einen heftigen Stoß gegen die Brust, so dass dieser rückwärts taumelte und erneut zu Boden ging, trat selbst rasch einige Schritte zurück und hatte innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages eine zweite Pistole gezogen, die nun auf Hank deutete.   
So hielt sie mit einer Hand Hitch und einen Teil der Mannschaft in Schach, mit der anderen bedrohte sie nun also Hank. Der Mann lachte, stand er doch hinter Elizabeth und war so in Sicherheit. Curtis, der sich Jack über die Schulter gelegt hatte, um den bewusstlosen endlich von Bord zu bringen, konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, denn keinesfalls wollte er Jack einfach auf die Planken knallen lassen und sein Auftrag war ganz klar gewesen, den Mann von Bord zu bringen.   
"Verdammt, was ist los mit euch!?", brüllte da plötzlich niemand geringeres als Joshamee Gibbs, Jacks Freund und Vertrauter über viele Jahre hinweg, der sich nun endlich einmischte, stand er doch zuvor nur wort- und tatenlos in der Gegend herum.   
"Hört endlich auf damit, euch gegenseitig zu bekriegen und kriegt eure Köpfe wieder klar!", fuhr Gibbs fort. "Es ist die Greyhound, die euch die Sinne trübt, also vergesst dieses Schiff einen Augenblick und überlegt euch, was ihr hier gerade macht! Freunde werden zu Feinden, Misstrauen, wohin man blickt und du!", er wandte sich an Hank. "Du weißt genau, dass sie bereits vergeben ist. Also lass die Lady ziehen und such dir eine andere!"   
Stille lag über der Mannschaft. "Seht euch an, wer da neben euch steht, seht in die Gesichter der Leute, die vor euch stehen. Vor wenigen Wochen noch nannten wir uns alle Freunde! Das muss endlich aufhören! Lasst Miss Swann, Curtis, Anamaria und Jack gehen und widmen wir uns dann wieder der Aufgabe, wegen der wir überhaupt hier draußen sind! Die Greyhound wird uns alle vernichten, wenn wir verfeindet gegen sie ziehen!"   
Allgemeines Raunen und Murmeln. Zwar waren nicht mit einem Wisch alle Feinseligkeiten weggewischt, aber tatsächlich ließ Hank die junge Frau los und die Mannschaft wich vor Anamaria zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sich Anamaria zusammen mit Elizabeth auf den Weg zur Schaluppe, um das Schiff endlich zu verlassen. Dennoch drehten sie der Mannschaft nicht den Rücken zu.   
"Er wird mir das noch büßen!", stieß Hitch hervor und wies auf sein reichlich zerschlagenes Gesicht. Doch Anamaria erwiderte nichts. Es machte keinen Sinn, einen neuen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Gibbs hatte Recht. Sie alle waren gereizt, sie alle dachten nicht nach, über ihre Taten. Es war an der Zeit, die Greyhound endlich zu finden, denn die Ungewissheit und die Angst machten jeglichen gesunden Menschenverstand zunichte.   
Ihr letzter Blick galt Gibbs. Gerne hätte sie den Mann mit an Bord ihres Schiffes genommen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass die Mannschaft für diese Unterbrechung der kleinen Rauferei Vergeltung verlangen würde. Doch Gibbs warf keinen Blick mehr zu ihnen zurück. Er war Teil jener Mannschaft und würde das Schiff nicht verlassen.   
Kein Mensch in der Schaluppe sagte etwas. Die Erlebnisse und Schrecknisse von eben lasteten auf ihren Gemütern. Jack rührte sich noch immer nicht, doch er atmete ruhig und tief und es bestand soweit wohl kein Grund zur Sorge. Anamaria hatte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß gebettet und streichelte sanft seine Wangen, strich das wirre Haar aus seinem Gesicht, liebkoste seine Stirn mit liebevollem Streicheln. Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt, dennoch wussten sowohl Elizabeth als auch Curtis, dass die Frau weinte.

Will hatte bereits sein Bett abgezogen und die Laken ausgeklopft. Der Junge hockte schweigend in der Stube und blickte vor sich hin. "Heute kannst du noch mein Bett benutzen. Morgen müssen wir sehen, dass wir für dich eines besorgen!", rief Will aus seinem Schlafzimmer herüber. Kurz darauf erschien sein Kopf in der Türe, ein fragender Blick fiel auf den Knaben. "Es sei denn, du bevorzugst doch ein anderes Leben…", begann er leise, fast schon ängstlich. Patrick lächelte ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Das wär wohl ziemlich dumm von mir…", meinte er vorsichtig. "Kleine Straßenjungen kriegen wohl nicht jeden Tag eine Arbeit und ein Bett angeboten." Will lächelte.   
"Darf ich das also als deine Zustimmung zu meinem Angebot werten?", fragte er nach. Patrick nickte. "Dann heiße ich dich herzlich willkommen in meinem Haus.", meinte Will und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer. Am liebsten hätte er Luftsprünge gemacht. So dumm er sich dabei auch vorkam, es freute ihn außerordentlich, dass er nicht mehr alleine in den Räumen hausen würde, er freute sich über die Gesellschaft des Jungen.   
"Hunger?", wandte er sich an seinen Gast, als er endlich sein Bett frisch bezogen hatte. Patrick wurde wieder einmal rot und senkte den Blick. Ertappt spielte er mit seinen Fingern herum. Will lächelte. "Sind Brot, Käse und Wurst genehm? Ich bin kein guter Koch und habe selbst schon ziemlichen Hunger. Keine Lust, mich jetzt noch hinzustellen und nen Braten zu versuchen.", griente er. Patrick nickte begeistert.   
"Brot ist perfekt!", meinte er. Binnen kürzester Zeit war der Tisch gedeckt und die beiden saßen bei einem deftigen Abendessen zusammen. Will schluckte einen Bissen hinunter und sah über den Tisch hinweg zu dem Jungen.   
"Warum wolltest du nicht bei Jana essen? Dort hätte es bei weitem bessere Speisen gegeben, als hier bei mir.", fragte er behutsam nach. Eigentlich hatte Will schon einen Verdacht, doch er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Patrick kaute noch ein Weilchen auf dem Bissen Brot herum, ehe er schluckte und aufsah. Der Junge seufzte ein wenig und zuckte die Schultern. Will nahm eine Gabel hoch, stützte den Ellenbogen auf der Tischkante auf und hielt das Besteck in die Luft. "Deswegen?", fragte er nach.   
Wieder wurde der Junge rot, ehe er bedächtig nickte. Will wusste nicht recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Es war putzig, wie oft der Knabe errötete, traurig aber war, dass er ganz offensichtlich wirklich auf der Straße geboren und aufgewachsen war und keinerlei Ahnung vom gesellschaftlichen Leben zu haben schien.   
"Messer und Gabel sind keine Feinde, Patrick. Glaub mir, den Umgang mit Besteck lernst du rasch. Das ist nicht sonderlich schwer. Aber lernen musst du das jetzt.", erklärte er ruhig. Der Junge verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.   
"Was muss ich denn noch alles lernen?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. Will lachte angesichts des völlig verzweifelten Tonfalls, den der Junge angeschlagen hatte.   
"Oh, vieles!", gab Will mit gespieltem Ernst zurück. "Gesellschaftliche Umgangsformen, richtige Verbeugung und Redensweise, den Umgang mit Besteck, Gesellschaftstänze, Lesen, Schreiben…" Er hielt inne und lachte. "Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Du musst das doch nicht alles an einem Tag lernen.", erklärte er, um den Jungen zu beruhigen, der ihm nur noch einen sehr entsetzten Blick schenkte. "Außerdem gibt es auch noch interessantere Dinge zu lernen. Fechten, beispielsweise." Er zwinkerte.   
Der Gedanke schien Patrick nun doch weit besser zu gefallen, denn er nickte begeistert. "Das wäre wundervoll, Sir!", meinte er eifrig. Will seufzte.   
"Will!", gab er wieder einmal zurück. "Hör zu, Junge. Du musst mich nicht mit Sir oder Mr. Turner ansprechen, okay? Ich bin Will. Einfach nur Will. Wir wohnen zusammen. Du darfst mich ruhig mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen!", meinte er freundlich. Dann streckte er dem Jungen über den Tisch hinweg die Hand entgegen. "Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Will.", meinte er lächelnd. Scheu blickte Patrick auf die Hand und ergriff sie schließlich.   
"Patrick!", murmelte er leise.   
"Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Patrick.", meinte Will und sah den Jungen aufmerksam an. Patrick zögerte, biss sich wie so oft an diesem Tag auf die Unterlippe und nickte schließlich.   
"Schön, dich kennen zu lernen…. Will."

"Willst du ihm nicht endlich die Dinger abnehmen?", fragte Elizabeth, die neben dem Bett stand und auf Jack hinunterblickte. Anamaria richtete sich auf und sah sie an.   
"Nein.", antwortete die dunkelhäutige Frau knapp. "Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin gerade am überlegen, ob ich ihn auf der Pritsche festketten soll." Elizabeth sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Entsetzen an. "Er wird einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, wenn er endlich aufwacht. Da will ich nicht riskieren, dass er in blinder Wut auf uns losgeht.", murmelte Anamaria leise. Elizabeth betrachtete das Gesicht des Piraten. Eigentlich machte er einen recht ruhigen Eindruck… Im Moment zumindest.   
"Was für ein Tag!", murmelte Anamaria und setzte sich neben Jack auf das Bett. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über die Wange.

Er regte sich und Elizabeth trat einen Schritt zurück. Ein Stöhnen drang vom Bett herüber und Jacks Körper wand sich leicht unter der dünnen Decke, die ihm Anamaria übergeworfen hatte. Die Lider des Piraten flatterten, ehe er sich mit einem missmutigen Ächzen auf die Seite drehte und scheinbar wieder in den Schlaf sank. Elizabeth atmete erleichtert auf.   
Anamaria hingegen legte den Kopf schief und sah Jack skeptisch an. Wieder strich sie eine Strähne seines dunklen Haars aus seinem Gesicht. "Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen um dich machen?", fragte sie sanft. Jack murrte und stieß ein ziemlich unwirsches "Nein" hervor, ehe er die Decke über den Kopf zog und sich regelrecht zusammenrollte. Elizabeth zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er war ja wach!   
"Soll ich die nicht lieber abnehmen?", versuchte Anamaria den Piraten anzusprechen. Doch er reagierte nicht. "Willst du die Handschellen nicht lieber los werden?", fragte sie erneut. Wieder erklang nur ein Brummeln, das sich nach "Nein" anhörte. Doch rein zufällig schoben sich zwei Hände mit Handschellen unter der Decke hervor.   
Es klickte und einen Augenblick später viel ein Paar klobiger Eisen auf die Planken der Kajüte. Sogleich waren die Hände wieder unter der Decke verschwunden und Jack rollte sich nun so richtig zusammen.   
"Willst du schlafen?" Anamaria strich liebevoll über seinen Rücken. "NEIN", erklang es erneut unter der Decke. Die junge Frau seufzte und blickte Elizabeth an und verdrehte die Augen. Jack war unmöglich, wenn er sauer war. "Wir lassen dich jetzt alleine.", begann sie nach einer Weile. "Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst. Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen, Jack."   
Unter der Decke brummelte ein reichlich gekränkter und missmutiger Pirat irgendwelches unverständliches Zeug, während die Frauen den Raum verließen.

Die Zeit verging rasch. Patrick hatte sich tatsächlich von Will breit schlagen lassen, sich mit Messer und Gabel anzufreunden und auch den Löffel, dem der Junge erst noch ganz unerschütterlich den Krieg erklärt hatte, legte er dem Knaben erbarmungslos vor.   
Doch Patrick war nicht gerade ungeschickt. Rasch erfasste er Gebrauch von Besteck und Serviette und nach einer Weile verkündete er sogar ziemlich fröhlich, dass er sich das ganze schlimmer vorgestellt hatte. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt gleich noch in die Schmiede gegangen und hätte mit den ersten Lektionen im Fechtkampf angefangen, doch Will hielt ihn lachend zurück.   
Da er heute den ganzen Tag nicht gearbeitet hatte, so erklärte er dem Jungen, müsse er morgen recht früh beginnen und könne keine Rücksicht auf seinen Schlaf nehmen. Deshalb bestand Will eisern darauf, dass der Junge relativ früh ins Bett ging. Entgegen seiner Überzeugung, war Patrick auch schon reichlich müde und schlief rasch ein.   
Lange Zeit hockte Will noch in der Stube, hing seinen Gedanken nach, trank ein kleines Bier und kaute auf einem Apfel herum. Es war längst dunkel geworden, als der junge Schmied endlich beschloss, dass es auch für ihn an der Zeit war, ein wenig zu schlafen. Als er in sein Schlafzimmer schlich, wo er für sich selbst ein Notlager auf dem Boden errichtet hatte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. "Was für ein Tag!", dachte er, kurz bevor auch ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

Stille lag über den Schiffen, die stumm nebeneinander her segelten. Elizabeth hatte für diese Nacht das Bett des Steuermanns, in diesem Fall Martins kleine Kabine, bezogen, Jack lag in Anamarias Kajüte und - das wusste sie sicher - schlief ebenfalls. Frieden lag über dem Meer, nicht einmal der Wind schien den Frieden unterbrechen zu wollen. Doch in den Menschen auf den Schiffen herrschte alles andere als Frieden.   
Wer nicht schlief, war aufgewühlt. Wer nicht vom Schlaf überrannt worden war, hing düsteren Gedanken nach. Auch auf der Jason Holmes hatte man von der Meuterei erfahren und Anamaria hatte auch mit Kevin Nuts einen kurzen Kampf auf mentaler Ebene ausgetragen, ehe dieser schließlich akzeptiert hatte, dass nun also eine Frau das Kommando hatte.   
"Na? War ein harter Tag, hm?", erklang hinter Anamaria die Stimme ihres ersten Maates. Sie nickte schweigend. "Leg dich schlafen, Anamaria. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und der wird bestimmt nicht leichter.", meinte er freundlich. Anamaria gähnte und nickte schließlich.   
"Hast recht.", murmelte sie und gab das Steuer für ihn frei. Mit einem kurzen "Gute Nacht, Curtis.", verkroch sie sich in der Mannschaftskabine und suchte sich die nächste leere Hängematte. Es machte ihr nichts aus, inmitten ihrer Leute zu schlafen. Das hatte sie schon öfters getan. Endlich schlief auch sie ein, doch an süße Träume und einem ruhigen Schlaf war heute Nacht nicht zu denken.

* * *

Wah!!! Hilfe!   
Es tut mir ganz ehrlich leid… wirklich… bitte, bitte verzeiht mir den neuerlichen "Freudschen Ausrutscher". Ich weiß, schön langsam wird es wirklich langweilig, dass ich bei jeder Figur in der Kindheit herumgrabe und damit sämtliche Handlungen belege…. Aber beschwert euch bitte bei meinen Dozenten und Lehrern… die haben mich jetzt 6 Jahre mit den Theorien der Persönlichkeitsentwicklung nach Freud, der Psychosexuellen Entwicklung und der Bedeutung der Kindheit und des Unterbewusstseins gequält….ich kann nicht anders! um Entschuldigung bittet und auf die Knie fällt

Und jetzt: JUHUUUU!!!! Ich habe es endlich geschafft, diesen Tag zu beenden! das gar nicht fassen kann Der Tag endet etwas schnell, aber ich wollte nicht noch ein Kapitel damit voll schreiben… so musste ich die weiteren Ereignisse auf den nächsten Tag verschieben. Ach ja und ich habe etwas wichtiges gelernt: Wenn man schon verschiedene Handlungsorte hat, sollte man nicht an allen Orten zugleich Schlüsselszenen einbauen!!!!!!

Jetzt hätt ich da ma noch ne ganz kleine Frage: Hat Mr. Norrington einen Vornamen? Naja, haben sicherlich, aber WELCHEN??? Wird das im Film mal erwähnt? grübel Helft mir bitte!

Zu den Reviews:

Manu: tipp tipp tipp tipp Wie ne Irre, meine LIebe! Ich tu wirklich, was ich kann!! Joa.. Jack... der arme Jack hat es nicht einfach. Wie er nu genau reagiert ist bislang noch nicht klar... mal sehen. Es freut mich, dass du es noch immer spannend findest... Ach ja.. ihr leser werdet noch so einiges erdulden müssen. ggg Danke für dein Review!!  
  
RavannaVen: Joa. Updaten... schnell updaten... g Dafür kommen einige Leser nicht mehr mit... rofl Naja. Bald kann ich nimma so viel Updaten. mal vorsichtig darauf vorbereitet, dass sie bald 2 Wochen lang kein Internet und ned mal nen PC haben wird Meinst du, dass da jemand Lust hat, 200 Seiten zu übersetzen? gg Kann ich mir ned vorstellen. Außerdem haben die ja schon drehbücher. Ja, du die Meuterei... die drehen langsam alle durch, wegen der Ungewissheit und der Angst... nachvollziehbar, oder? Deine Spekulationen sind interessant... ich war versucht, so etwas zu machen, aber da kam mir Gibbs dazwischen... g Ein bisschen Verstand ist doch (noch) übrig! Danke für das Review! hat mich sehr gefreut!  
  
Becci: Und hier schon wieder eins... aber wie gesagt... ich will nur meinen lieben Lesern noch etwas stoff geben... Bah! Patrick und Will... jetzt brauch ich ein neues Ende... überhaupt gerät mal wieder alles aus den Fugen... selbsttadel Aber ich kann echt ned anders. g Ja, armer Jack... aber glaub mir... die Meuterei, das wird sich als seeeeeehr gut für unseren lieben Jack herausstellen. evilgrin Danke fürs Reviewn!!  
  



	26. Feelings

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und leider verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Board - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13**  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Viel (zweifelhaftes) Vergnügen beim Lesen! Ich bin nicht so zufrieden damit, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich ändern könnte oder sollte! Das nächst Up kommt diesmal spät, also teilt euch das Kapitel schön ein! o

* * *

**Kapitel 23**  
  


"Guten Morgen!", murmelte Elizabeth, als sie an Deck kam und Anamaria passierte, die dort stand und mit Curtis redete. Am Steuer stand Martin, dem sie noch die Nacht zuvor das Bett gestohlen hatte und sie ging rasch zu ihm, um sich dafür zu bedanken. Der Mann winkte lachend ab und erklärte, dass die Hängematten ohnehin sehr komfortabel seien, sie solle das bei Gelegenheit mal ausprobieren.   
Elizabeth blieb neben dem Mann stehen und blickte hinaus auf die ruhige See. Das Segel war nur leicht gebläht. Neugierig betrachtete sie das Steuer. "Ist das eigentlich schwer zu bewegen?", fragte sie leise und deutete auf das schwere Holz. Der Mann lachte wieder.   
"Nun, man kann nicht mit dem kleinen Finger steuern, aber anstrengend ist es nur bei starkem Seegang oder Wendemanövern, die rasch vonstatten gehen müssen.", erklärte er. "Noch nie ein Steuer in der Hand gehabt, hm?" Elizabeth lachte. Was für eine Frage! "Dann solltet ihr es einmal probieren, Miss.", erklärte der Mann bestimmt und ging beiseite. Elizabeth starrte ihn geschockt an. Das Steuer bewegte sich leicht. "Nur zu.", nickte er ihr zu.   
"Und wenn ich was kaputt mache? Oder uns vom Kurs abbringe und das andere Schiff ramme?", entsetzt blickte sie ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.", meinte sie und nickte lächelnd. "Aber danke für das Angebot." Er nickte ebenfalls und ergriff das Steuerrad wieder. 

Anamaria hatte die beiden aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und schmunzelte nun. Ein wenig schüchtern trat Elizabeth näher an Kapitän und ersten Maat heran. "Störe ich?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Anamaria schüttelte den Kopf und winkte sie näher heran.   
"Guten Morgen, Elizabeth. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen, letzte Nacht. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie freundlich und auch Curtis wandte sich der jungen Dame zu. Diese lächelte ein wenig.   
"Kopfweh.", meinte sie leise. "Immer noch Kopfweh, aber das wird so rasch nicht verschwinden, vermute ich. Ansonsten habe ich sehr gut geschlafen, danke!", erklärte sie. Anamaria legte den Kopf schief.   
"Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Curtis nach und blickte sie forschend an. Sie hatte doch gestern gar keinen Rum getrunken. Elizabeth nickte und zuckte die Schultern.   
"Hab mir gestern ne kleine Verletzung zugezogen… Ich bin ziemlich dumm gestürzt.", meinte sie und wurde rot. Ziemlich dumm, ja. Es war ihr peinlich. "Dabei habe ich mir eine kleine Platzwunde geholt.", erklärte sie. Curtis zog die Augenbraue hoch. Feines Dämchen machte so gar kein Theater um die Verletzung! Das gefiel ihm. Er hatte befürchtet, die junge Miss Swann würde bei dem ersten Kratzer in Panik ausbrechen und durchdrehen, doch scheinbar hatte er sich getäuscht. "Wo ist denn Jack?", fragte Elizabeth rasch nach, um von ihrem Missgeschick abzulenken.   
"Immer noch in meiner Kabine. Vermutlich liegt er auf dem Bett und starrt vor sich hin.", meinte Anamaria leise. "Ich gehe jetzt dann zu ihm. Mal sehen, wie es ihm heute geht." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Curtis. "So, ihr beiden. Stellt mir nichts an, während ich mich um unser Kapitänchen ohne Schiff kümmere.", zwinkerte sie den beiden zu. "Genug der Scherze.", erklärte sie schließlich.   
"Curtis, du hast die Verantwortung. Tu mir einen Gefallen und gib unserer zweiten Frau an Bord eine kurze Einweisung. Ihr sollten nicht alle Begriffe fremd sein, wenn wir irgendwann auf die Greyhound treffen. Elizabeth, er ist ein netter Mensch, wirklich. Scheue dich nicht, Fragen zu stellen. Wissen erwirbt nur, wer fragt!" Anamaria lächelte. "Bis später.", meinte sie schließlich und wandte sich ab.   
Elizabeth starrte etwas verdutzt hinter ihr her, während Curtis seinem Kapitän noch ein kurzes "Aye!" hinterherschickte. "Nun denn, Miss. Darf ich euch zu einer Führung durch das Schiff einladen?", fragte er schmunzelnd. Elizabeth nickte begeistert.   
"Ja, das wäre bestimmt interessant.", meinte sie. Curtis lächelte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
"Dann fangen wir mal gleich damit an: Das heißt nicht ‚Ja' sondern ‚Aye'.", erklärte er. Elizabeth nickte.   
"Aye!", gab sie zurück. "Aber wie sage ich denn dann ‚Nein'?", fragte sie sogleich.   
"Gar nicht.", gab Curtis knapp zurück. "Der Captain erteilt die Befehle und den Befehlen des Captains hat man zu folgen. Man muss sie nur entgegennehmen, bestätigen und ausführen. Es gibt in so einem Fall kein Nein. Das wäre Befehlsverweigerung und bedeutet Meuterei.", erklärte er bestimmt. Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Augenbrauen bildeten steile Falten in ihrem schönen Gesicht.   
"Das bedeutet also, wenn der Captain sagt ‚springt alle ins Wasser' dann tun das alle mit einem begeisterten Aye?", fragte sie mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Skepsis. Curtis lachte leicht. Er wusste, was sie meinte.   
"Natürlich.", gab er bestimmt zurück. "Wenn das Schiff sinkt, ist es doch klug von Bord zu gehen. Oder wollt ihr das abstreiten, Miss Swann?", meinte er grinsend. Elizabeth seufzte.   
"So meinte ich das aber nicht!", murrte sie, woraufhin der Mann vor ihr noch mehr zu grinsen anfing. "ich meine… wenn Anamaria befiehlt, dass sich alle den Daumen von der linken Hand schneiden sollen, dann machen das auch alle, weil es ja ein Befehl war?", versuchte sie nochmals, ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen.   
"Im Prinzip: Ja.", erklärte Curtis. "Aber! Zum einen würde das wohl kein guter Captain von seiner Mannschaft verlangen, vor allem Anamaria nicht und zum anderen sind wir nicht zu blindem Gehorsam geschaffen. Nur weil die Mannschaft, wir, Befehle befolgen heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht denken können und es bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht abwägen können zwischen sinnvoll und sinnlos und so einen Befehl würde dir kein normaler Mensch befolgen. Eher käme es zur Meuterei. Dennoch gilt im Prinzip, der Captain hat Recht und seinen Befehlen ist Folge zu leisten.", erklärte Curtis geduldig.   
"Das hat Jack aber nicht viel geholfen.", murmelte Elizabeth und blickte hinüber zur Pearl.

Anamaria hatte richtig vermutet. In ihrer Kabine lag ein hellwacher Jack Sparrow auf ihrer Pritsche und starrte vor sich hin. Die Arme hatte er hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Decke bedeckte lediglich seine Beine, sein Oberkörper war frei. Er war vollständig bekleidet, so wie sie ihn gestern hier abgelegt hatten. Er blickte nicht auf, als sie den Raum betrat. "Hallo Jack.", meinte sie leise und sanft. "Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
"Hallo.", gab er ebenfalls leise zurück. So als wäre noch jemand im Raum, den es nicht aufzuwecken galt. "Hatte schon bessere Nächte.", murrte er. "Hoffe, du hast wenigstens gut geschlafen." Weiterhin starrte er unverwandt auf die Holztäfelung an der Decke über dem Bett. Es schien sehr interessant zu sein, doch Anamaria bezweifelte, dass er die Schnitzereien dort so recht wahrnahm.   
"Wie geht es dir heute?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Jack schnaubte gereizt. Natürlich. Es war eigentlich eine dumme Frage gewesen. Anamaria seufzte leise. "Willst du den ganzen Tag hier drin bleiben, oder darf sich die Sonne heute auch noch an deinem Anblick erfreuen?", fragte sie nach einem Weilchen. Jack schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. "Na gut. Ich geh wieder raus.", meinte sie schließlich ein wenig genervt und wandte sich um. Noch keine zwei Schritte weiter vernahm sie Jacks Stimme vom Bett her.   
"Danke!", meinte er laut genug, dass sie es auch hören konnte. Anamaria blieb stehen.   
"Wofür?", fragte sie irritiert nach und legte den Kopf schief. Jack hatte doch tatsächlich aufgehört, das Holz anzustarren! Er hatte den Kopf zu ihr gedreht und blickte sie aus seinen braunen Augen an. Traurig, aber auch dankbar.   
"Dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast.", flüsterte er. "Dafür, dass du nicht zugelassen hast, dass ich ewig in der Zelle hocke… oder schlimmeres." Anamaria kam näher und setzte sich schließlich zu Jack an den Rand des Bettes. Seine dunklen Augen folgten ihr, ließen sie nicht mehr los.  
"Ich hätte ihn gerne zur Vernunft gebracht.", meinte sie leise und senkte den Blick. Doch sie spürte, dass Jack sie weiterhin beobachtete. "Ich hätte das alles gerne grade gerückt und dir dein Schiff zurückgebracht."  
"Ich weiß.", flüsterte er freundlich. "Und ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Doch Vernunft…", Jack schnaubte wieder leise. "Vernunft kann nicht existieren, dort, wo die Angst regiert.", meinte er langsam. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Er wandte den Blick wieder ab. Anamaria schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Ach Jack. Keiner hätte damit gerechnet. Woher hättest du es denn wissen sollen?", fragte sie leise und streichelte sanft über seine Wange. "Du weißt, dass ich dir mein Schiff niemals geben würde, es auch gar nicht könnte. Aber wir werden dir die Pearl zurückholen. Das schwöre ich. Wir werden dir die Kapitänswürde zurückholen.", flüsterte sie leise. "Hitch wird irgendwann zur Vernunft kommen und wenn nicht, dann schick ihn über die Planke. Ein bisschen schwimmen hat noch keinem geschadet.", scherzte sie. Jack lächelte.   
"Das meinte ich nicht.", erklärte er schließlich und wieder ruhten seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht. Ein kalter Schauer jagte Anamarias Rücken hinab. Sie konnte in seinem Blick nicht lesen, wovon er sprach. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie lieber gehen sollte. Sie konnte es nicht.   
"Wovon hast du dann gesprochen, Jack?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Er sah sie an. Regungslos, reaktionslos.   
"Ich hätte wissen müssen,…", begann er schließlich leise. "…dass ich hier keine Ruhe finden würde." Er blickte sie an. Erwartungsvoll, fragend. Anamaria zog die Stirn in Falten. Jack setzte sich schließlich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand.   
"Warum willst du nicht mit mir zusammensein?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. Anamaria schnappte nach Luft. Sie war auf vieles vorbereitet gewesen. Darauf nicht.   
"Aber…", sie schluckte schwer, konnte die Wahrheit jedoch nicht ignorieren. "Aber das will ich doch.", meinte sie schließlich. Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie herausfordernd an.   
"Warum sind wir es dann nicht?", bohrte er hartnäckig weiter. Er beobachtete sie genau. Keine Regung auf ihrem Gesicht sollte ihm entgehen.   
"Weil wir es nicht können.", erwiderte Anamaria leise und senkte den Blick. Jack schwieg einen Augenblick.   
"Und warum können wir es nicht?", flüsterte er vorsichtig.  
"Das weißt du sehr genau, Jack. Es ist zu….", brauste Anamaria auf, doch Jack schnitt ihr rasch das Wort ab, denn er schoss nach vorne, seine Hand glitt in ihren Nacken und noch ehe Anamaria wusste, wie ihr geschah, küsste er sie und hinderte sie damit am weitersprechen. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss nicht. Zu überrascht, zu geschockt, um auf seinen kleinen Angriff zu reagieren, saß sie einfach nur auf der Bettkante. Jack löste sich von ihr, ließ sie jedoch nicht los. Behutsam legte er seine Stirn an ihre und sah sie an.   
"Nein.", flüsterte er leise. "Das weiß ich nicht. Wir sind doch keine kleinen Kinder, Anamaria. Wir sind erwachsene Menschen. Können rational denken. Warum kriegen wir das nicht in den Griff?", flüsterte er weiter. "Warum ist es uns nicht möglich, gleichzeitig zu denken UND zu fühlen?" Erneut hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Anamaria hob die Hand und strich durch sein Haar.   
"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab sie leise zurück.   
"Liebst du mich?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Anamaria nickte stumm. "Dann schick mich über die Planke.", flüsterte er. Sie sträubte sich gegen ihn, wollte sich seinem Griff entziehen, doch Jack hielt sie fest. "Ich kann nicht für die nächsten Wochen hier an Bord sein, in deiner Nähe, ohne dir wirklich nah sein zu dürfen. Viel zu lange haben wir beide mit einer Lüge gelebt, Anamaria. Es war nie aus zwischen uns, nicht wahr? Niemals!", stieß er mühsam hervor. Seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. "Dich hat es geärgert, wenn ich mich mit anderen Frauen umgab, ich bin jedes Mal halb gestorben vor Eifersucht, wenn dich irgendein Mann auch nur angesehen hat… es war nie aus. Es kann nicht aus sein, so lange wir auf einem Schiff sind. Also schick mich weg, wenn du nicht bei mir sein kannst. Mach es dir und mir einfacher."   
"Jack!" Anamaria schloss die Augen. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich habe dich nicht aus dem Verlies geholt, um dich jetzt über die Planke zu schicken.", flüsterte sie.   
Jack lächelte. Sie spürte, dass er lächelte, denn seine Lippen waren den ihren so nah, dass sie sich fast schon küssten. Ihre Hand glitt in seinen Nacken, Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. "Gut.", flüsterte Jack noch rasch, ehe er sie erneut küsste. Dieses Mal erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

"Die ist aber schon lange dort drin.", murmelte Elizabeth nachdenklich. Curtis blickte auf und grinste.   
"Ach wirklich?", meinte er mit gespielter Überraschung. "Wäre mir ja gar nicht aufgefallen!" Elizabeth starrte ihn finster an. Er lachte. "Na. Nicht so finster Miss Swann.", meinte er freundlich. "Lassen wir den beiden die Zeit die sie brauchen. Anamaria kommt schon wieder, wenn es was Wichtiges gibt.", erklärte er leichthin.

Mit wohligem Brummen zog Jack Anamaria enger in seine Arme. Halb lag sie noch auf ihm, halb neben ihm. Neben dem Bett auf dem Boden stapelten sich die Kleidungsstücke der beiden Piraten. Sie stützte den Ellenbogen auf seine Brust, lehnte ihren Kopf an ihre Hand und blickte ihn an. "Gott, was werden die Jungs dazu sagen?", meinte sie ein wenig kleinlaut. Jack lächelte verträumt, die Augen geschlossen.   
"Das werden wir wohl später herausfinden.", murmelte er. Anamaria patschte gegen seine nackte Brust. Er lachte.   
"Ich meine es ernst, Jack!", grummelte sie. Jack öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Rasch hatte er sie wieder in die Arme genommen und drehte sich mit ihr im Arm herum, noch ehe sie sich wehren konnte. Er war sehr geschickt, denn das Bett war ja nicht allzu breit. Dennoch lag sie nun am Rücken und er neben ihr. Sein Bein schob er über sie, verhakte sich mit ihren, zwang sie näher an ihn heran. Sein Arm lag neben ihrer Schulter, halb hatte er sich über sie geschoben. Jack lächelte sanft.   
"Ich meine es auch ernst.", flüsterte er liebevoll und küsste ihre Schulter. "Auch wenn es einige der Männer nicht überraschen wird…" Erneut hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihre Haut. "Werden wir erst nachher wissen…" Wieder küsste er sie, diesmal am Hals. "Was sie dazu sagen.", murmelte er. "Aber zerbrich dir jetzt nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen darüber.", er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Dafür ist es zu spät.", ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich herabbeugte, um sie zu küssen.

Will ließ den Schweren Hammer auf das glühende Eisen hinabsausen. Er arbeitete nun schon geraume Zeit in der Schmiede, doch der Junge hatte sich bislang noch nicht blicken lassen. Das Hemd haftete dem Schmied am Rücken, einige Strähnen hatten sich gelöst und klebten ihm nun an Wange und Stirn.   
Wie so oft, wenn er arbeitete, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder ab. Verbissen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Arbeit. Er legte den Hammer beiseite und trat mit dem Eisen zurück zum Ofen. Eigentlich kam er ganz gut voran. Als er zurück zum Amboss trat, viel sein Blick auf die Türe zur Wohnung. Dort hockte Patrick am Boden und beobachtete ihn. Will lächelte ihm zu und nahm den Hammer erneut auf.   
"Guten Morgen! Wie lange sitzt du denn schon hier?", fragte er freundlich. Der Junge senkte kurz den Blick und zog die Schultern ratlos hoch. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Will seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm, beobachtete ihn jedoch weiterhin. Will brachte mit geübten Schlägen das Eisen in Form. Es war nichts kompliziertes, was er gerade anfertigte. Lediglich ein kleiner Dolch, die Bestellung eines Adeligen. Zufrieden betrachtete er die Schneide der Waffe und trat zum Wasserkessel, um das Eisen abzukühlen. Es zischte laut und Dampf stieg von der Wasseroberfläche auf.   
Er legte den fast fertigen Dolch beiseite und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Strähnen aus der Stirn. "Na? Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er, als er zu dem Jungen trat. Patrick richtete sich auf und nickte rasch. "Das freut mich. Was ist denn?", erkundigte sich Will mit besorgtem Unterton. Der Junge zögerte und zupfte wieder einmal unsicher an seinem Hemd herum, ehe er schließlich antwortete.   
"Ich… ich habe Hunger und wollte eigentlich nur… ich meine, ich wollte fragen,… darf ich…", stammelte er. Will verzog etwas das Gesicht. Der Junge fragte doch nicht etwa gerade, ob er etwas essen durfte, oder? Will legte die Hand auf Patricks Schulter.   
"Schau mich an.", bat er, da der Knabe wie so oft beschämt zu Boden geblickt hatte. Tatsächlich hob dieser nun den Kopf und sah zu Will auf. "Patrick, du wohnst hier!", erklärte Will nun lächelnd. "Es steht dir frei, in die Speisekammer zu gehen und dir etwas zu Essen zu holen, wenn du Hunger hast!" Auf Patricks Gesicht stahl sich ein ungläubiges Lächeln.   
"Einfach so? Ohne zu fragen?", fragte er verwundert nach. Will nickte und drehte den Jungen zur Türe um. Sanft schob er ihn zur Treppe.   
"Na los doch!", lachte er. Patrick stürmte die Treppen nach oben, doch nach einigen Stufen blieb er stehen und drehte sich erneut um.   
"Wollt ihr… ähm, ich meine, willst du auch etwas essen?", fragte er nach. Will lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Danke, ich habe gefrühstückt. Lass es dir schmecken, Patrick!", erklärte er. Der Junge nickte und verschwand nach oben. Will blickte ihm noch einen Moment nach, ehe er sich lächelnd wieder an die Arbeit machte.

"Na? Ist es nicht langsam an der Zeit, der Mannschaft guten Tagen zu sagen?", kicherte Anamaria in Jacks Halsbeuge. Der Mann verzog das Gesicht und schnaubte.   
"Geh nur ruhig. Ich bleib hier liegen und warte, bis du zurückkommst!", grinste er.   
"Ich komm dir gleich…", knurrte Anamaria warnend. Doch sie kam nicht weiter, denn Jack grinste selbstgefällig und warf ihr noch einen dummen Spruch an den Kopf.   
"Ja, ich weiß, dass ich gut bin. Muss dich ja nicht mal mehr berühren. Meine bloße Anwesenheit…", begann er in selbstherrlichem Tonfall. Doch rasch wurde er von Anamaria mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen gebracht und noch während sie seine Lippen mit ihren verschloss, hatte sie sich über Jack geschoben und bewegte nun aufreizend die Hüften. Der Pirat keuchte leicht an ihren Lippen.   
Anamaria biss ihn zärtlich in die Unterlippe, ehe sie sich von Jack löste. Grinsend beobachtete sie sein Gesicht. "Warum so schweigsam, mein liebster Pirat?", flüsterte sie. Jack antwortete nicht. Seine Hand streichelte ihre Wange und er lächelte. Schließlich reckte er den Hals ein wenig und hauchte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann richtete er sich auf und schob sie sanft von sich herunter.   
"Du hast Recht. Unsere Männer fragen sich bestimmt schon, was hier los ist.", meinte er langsam und beugte sich aus der Koje, um seine Hose aus dem Kleiderhaufen herauszuwühlen.   
"Oh, oh! Was war das?", schnappte Anamaria und lehnte sich mit ihrem Gewicht auf ihn drauf. Jack war jetzt in einer denkbar unbequemen Haltung gefangen, zur Hälfte lag er im Bett, zur anderen Hälfte hing er heraus, noch dazu in einer recht verdrehten Haltung und wie es ihm vorkam versuchte Anamaria gerade, den Rest von ihm auch über die Bettkante zu schubsen.   
"Was denn?", gab Jack sofort zurück und versuchte, sich zu befreien.   
"Was hast du da eben gesagt?", fragte sie laut und deutlich mit einem äußerst bedrohlichen Klang in ihrer Stimme. Jack stutzte. Was hatte er denn schlimmes gesagt?   
"Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass sich die Männer fragen werden, was hier los ist…", stammelte er.   
"Nein, Jack. Nicht die Männer. UNSERE Männer! Das hast du gesagt!", giftete Anamaria. Jack verzog das Gesicht. Ups! "Das ist mein Schiff und meine Mannschaft, Jack! Du denkst wohl, du teilst die Koje mit mir und schon gehört dir das halbe Schiff, oder was? Du segelst hier unter meinem Kommando, mein lieber Jack Sparrow, vergiss das nicht, sonst hilft vielleicht eine Runde Schwimmen mit den Haien deinem Gedächtnis wieder auf die Sprünge!", fuhr sie ihn an.   
Jack verzichtete wohlweislich auf das obligatorische ‚Captain', das er immer einzuwerfen pflegte, wenn man ihn mit Namen nannte, ohne die Bezeichnung davor zu setzen. Er bewegte sich ohnehin auf einem schmalen Grad. "Es tut mir leid, Anamaria. Ich habe das gewiss nicht so gemeint! Mir käme es doch nie in den Sinn, dir das Schiff abspenstig machen zu wollen! Bitte, lass mich los!", bat er leise. Anamaria schnaubte nur.   
"Ha! Es käme mir nie in den Sinn!", äffte sie ihn nach. "Und was war damals mit meinem anderen Schiff? Es hat sich wohl nicht selbständig gemacht! Du hast es gestohlen!", maulte sie ihn an. Jack fluchte innerlich. Was war nur los mit dieser Frau? Sie hackte immer wieder auf dieser alten Geschichte herum und das, obgleich er sich längst bei ihr dafür entschuldigt hatte!   
"Anamaria, Liebes, das haben wir doch längst geklärt und ich habe mich schon mehrfach dafür entschuldigt UND ich habe dir ein neues Schiff besorgt!", gab er zurück. Stille. Doch sie ließ ihn auch nicht los. Jack wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu und blickte sie schweigend an. "Kleines?", meinte er nach einer Weile. "Wovor hast du Angst?" Anamaria biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ Jack endlich los. Sie wich an den hintersten Rand der Koje zurück.   
"Ertappt.", murmelte sie nur. Jack richtete sich endlich wieder auf und rieb sich die Seite. Dann wandte er sich zu Anamaria um und schloss sie sanft in die Arme.   
"Wird schon irgendwie hinhauen.", murmelte er leise. "Es ist doch jetzt sowieso zu spät. Ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen.", meinte er liebevoll und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Sie lächelte.

Zufrieden wischte Will sich die Hände trocken und nahm den fertigen Dolch nochmals zur Hand. Mit kritischem Blick betrachtete er die Waffe und stellte fest, dass sie ihm meisterlich gelungen war. Bedächtig nickend trat er zu der Wandhalterung und steckte den Dolch in einen der Schlitze. Herumliegen durfte so eine Waffe nicht mehr.   
Er erschrak ein wenig, als er plötzlich von hinten angestupst wurde und wandte sich irritiert um. Vor ihm stand Patrick, in der einen Hand einen Krug mit kühlem Wasser, in der anderen Hand einen Trinkbecher. Ein wenig entschuldigend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und hielt ihm dann das Wasser hin. "Ich dachte… du hättest vielleicht Durst?", fragte der Junge vorsichtig. "Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht stören oder erschrecken." Will lächelte und nahm dankbar den Krug entgegen.   
"Danke, das ist eine sehr gute Idee!", meinte er und trank den Becher leer, ehe er lächelnd erklärte: "Du störst mich nicht, Patrick. Ich muss mich nur erst noch daran gewöhnen, dass ich hier nicht mehr alleine bin und noch jemand durch das Haus geistert!" Der Junge grinste. Will gab ihm Krug und Becher zurück und streckte sich ausgiebig. "So. Ich mach hier vorerst Schluss. Werde mich jetzt waschen, dann sehen wir mal wegen einem Bett für dich beim Schreiner vorbei und anschließend… Wir könnten heute in einem Gasthaus speisen, fühlst du dich dem gewachsen?", fragte Will gespannt. Der Junge zögerte einen Moment und zuckte dann die Schultern.   
"Darf ich darauf nachher antworten?", meinte er vorsichtig. Will lachte, wuschelte dem Jungen durchs Haar und nickte. Er legte die schwere Schmiedschürze ab und räumte sein Werkzeug auf. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben, um sich zu waschen und frische Kleidung anzuziehen.

"Bereit?" Jack lächelte auf Anamaria hinab, die ein wenig nervös an ihrem Hut herumzupfte. Schließlich seufzte die junge Frau und nickte bedächtig. "Gut.", meinte Jack liebevoll und stieß die Türe der Kajüte mit Schwung auf. Zahlreiche Augenpaare waren bei diesem nicht ganz geräuscharmen Auftritt auf die beiden Piraten gerichtet.   
Anamaria und Jack marschierten Seite an Seite an Deck, gefolgt von den forschenden Blicken der Mannschaft. In so manches Gesicht stahl sich ein wissendes Grinsen, Unmut huschte auch über ein oder zwei Gesichter, einige blickten nur skeptisch oder irritiert drein.   
Die beiden marschierten zielstrebig über Deck zu Curtis und Elizabeth, die sich gerade über die Reling gebeugt hatten. Curtis erläuterte der jungen Frau neben ihm gerade einige Einzelheiten zum Tiefgang eines Schiffes und die Bedeutung der Bilgen. Anamaria musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu genau zurück, vor zwei Jahren, als sie mit der Interceptor vor der Black Pearl geflohen waren. Damals hatte Elizabeth bewiesen, dass sie durchaus etwas von Schiffen wusste. Doch scheinbar machte es ihr Spaß, hier das unwissende Dummchen zu spielen.   
Curtis grinste vor sich hin, als er Anamarias Gesicht betrachtete. "Captain, keine besonderen Vorkommnisse.", erklärte er, noch ehe Anamaria einen Bericht verlangen konnte. Die Frau lächelte und nickte ihm zu. Ein zweideutiges Nicken. Es mochte sich auf den Bericht beziehen, ebenso konnte ihr Nicken aber auch eine Reaktion auf seinen fragenden, fast schon lauernden Blick sein. Er grinste noch breiter und wies auf Jacks Hände. "Na? Habt ihr den Hund von der Leine gelassen, Captain?", grinste er. Jack überhörte die Stichelei und Anamaria schenkte ihrem ersten Maat nur einen strafenden Blick. Er grinste immer noch.   
Einer der Männer kam näher und schaute die beiden Kapitäne neugierig an. "Ist jetzt wieder er der Boss auf dem Schiff?", murrte er etwas unmutig. Anamaria schnellte nach vorne wie eine gespannte Bogensehen, die den Fingern entglitten war.   
"Ganz sicher nicht!", brauste sie auf. "Das ist mein Schiff und das bleibt es auch. Jack untersteht meinem Kommando und nicht anders herum." Der Matrose wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, während Anamaria sich mit funkelnden Augen umsah.   
Jack hingegen hatte den Blick schweifen lassen. Er hatte sich schon gar nicht einmischen wollen. Dumm war nur, dass er soeben etwas gesehen hatte, was ihm missfiel, doch wenn er jetzt Anamaria ins Handwerk pfuschte, würde die sicherlich überreagieren. Er überlegte kurz, hob abermals den Blick zum Masten und sah dann hinüber zu seinem ehemaligen Schiff. Er ballte die Fäuste, als er Hitch erblickte, beschloss jedoch rasch, dass er sich besser nicht aufregen sollte. Nachdem die meisten Männer sich wieder anderen Dingen zugewandt hatten, holte Jack noch mal tief Luft. Einen Moment überlegte er noch, ob er die Frau an seiner Seite mit ‚Schatz' oder ‚Captain' ansprechen sollte, entschied sich dann aber für letzteres.   
"Captain… darf ich einen Vorschlag unterbreiten?", fragte er vorsichtig. Anamaria blickte ihn überrascht an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, doch zugleich hätte sie ihn am liebsten tröstend in die Arme genommen. Sie wusste nur zu genau, wie sehr es ihn schmerzen musste, sie als Kapitän zu akzeptieren und dann auch noch so anzusprechen. Sie nickte ihm zu.   
"Die Pearl hat die Wachen wieder abgezogen. Es wäre mir ein wirklich großes Anliegen, eine Wache dort oben zu wissen, damit so eine Fehlmeldung nicht noch einmal passiert.", erklärte er vorsichtig. Anamaria nickte bedächtig.   
"Das ist eine gute Idee, Jack." Sie rief die Leute zusammen und erklärte, dass Jack ihnen was zu sagen habe. So hielt der Pirat seine kleine Rede über das Aussehen der Greyhound also noch einmal, dieses mal vor der versammelten Mannschaft der Broken Heart. Nur wenige Minuten später saß ein Mann mit Fernrohr im Ausguck und Jack fühlte sich ein wenig sicherer. Er stand am Bug der Heart und blickte vor sich auf das blaue Wasser. Wann würden sie wohl endlich die Greyhound finden und wann würde dieser Albtraum endlich enden?

"Und?" Curtis war neben Anamaria getreten und blickte neugierig auf sie hinunter. Anamaria zuckte die Schultern. "Alles klar?", fragte er weiter. Sie zuckte abermals die Schultern. "Nun komm schon, Captain. Seid ihr, oder seid ihr nicht?" Er grinste. Anamaria hob den Blick und lächelte ein wenig.   
"Als ob du das nicht wüsstest, Curtis.", gab sie zurück. Dieses Mal war es der große Mann, der die Schultern nach oben zog.   
"Macht mehr Spaß, es aus deinem Mund zu hören.", meinte er mit spitzbübischem Gesichtsausdruck. "Du wirkst ausgeglichen. Er tut dir gut.", versetzte der erste Maat dann. Anamaria lachte auf.   
"Sag es ihm nicht. Sonst bildet sich der Kerl noch etwas darauf ein!", meinte sie warnend. Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. "Ist das ein Problem? Stellt das meine Autorität in Frage? Erweckt es den Eindruck, ich würde nicht mehr mit meinem ganzen Herz am Schiff und der Mannschaft hängen? Werde ich in Kürze selbst im Kerker landen?", murmelte sie leise. Curtis blickte sie lange an, ehe er tief Luft holte.   
"Sicherlich passt es nicht allen, dass du mit Jack herumalberst.", fing er an. "Aber ich stehe auf jeden Fall hinter dir. Jacks Unterstützung ist dir auch sicher. Und ich weiß, dass Martin und Thomas auch kein Problem damit haben. Ich habe mich bereits umgehört. Für ne Meuterei wären das zu viele, die dagegen stehen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Anamaria. Aber beweise der Mannschaft im Ernstfall, dass nicht nur Jack wichtig für dich ist.", versetzte er leise. Anamaria lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Unweit von Jack stand Elizabeth an der Reling. Auch sie starrte hinaus auf die Wellen. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. Ebenso wie Jack hatte die junge Gouverneurstochter das Gespräch zwischen Captain und erstem Maat mitbekommen. Sie kam sich albern vor, jetzt zu weinen, es ärgerte sie maßlos, dass sie sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte, doch sie kam nicht gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Ihre Gedanken waren weit fort geglitten, über das Meer bis hin zu der Insel Jamaika, bis hin zu dem Hafen, in dem sie den einzigen Menschen wusste, den sie liebte. Will!   
Wie es ihm wohl gehen mochte? Ob er auch manchmal noch an sie dachte? Sie schluckte schwer. Nach der Aufregung der letzten Tage sehnte sie sich sehr nach seiner Nähe, danach, in den starken Armen des Schmiedes zu liegen, sich sicher zu fühlen an seiner Brust. Doch Will war nicht hier. Sie war alleine.   
Eine Hand legte sich plötzlich auf ihre Schulter und die junge Frau zuckte zusammen. Jack hatte das Schluchzen vernommen und war leise zu ihr getreten. "Was ist los?", fragte er vorsichtig. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich verärgert mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Jack zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann drehte er sie einfach zu sich herum. Seine Hand drückte ihr Kinn nach oben und er blickte besorgt in die geröteten Augen der jungen Frau. "Will, hm?", meinte er behutsam. Sie nickte.   
"Er fehlt mir so. All diese Aufregung… der Ärger… ich…. Es wäre so schön, ihn hier zu haben…nicht mehr so alleine zu sein…", stammelte sie und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Natürlich, das war nun ein Fehler gewesen! Mit diesem Geständnis hatte sie soeben Jacks Worte bestätigt, dass sie lieber auf Tortuga bleiben hätte sollen. Doch zu ihrer maßlosen Verwunderung stichelte Jack nicht herum, machte keine dumme Bemerkung und lachte sie nicht aus. Nein. Der Pirat nahm sie behutsam in die Arme und strich ihr tröstend - und äußerst vorsichtig im Wissen um ihre Platzwunde - über das lange Haar.   
"Sch! Es ist doch nur zu natürlich, dass du ihn vermisst! Aber du bist nicht alleine. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht Will bin und beim Klabauter, mein Herz gehört Anamaria. Ich hab dich doch nicht so oft aus der Klemme geholt, weil ich dich nicht leiden kann, eh?", meinte er freundlich. Elizabeth schniefte leicht und kuschelte sich in die Arme des Piraten. Sie schloss die Augen. Die Nähe und die Wärme taten ihr gut und rasch fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser. Dann setzte jedoch eine ziemliche Verwirrung ein. Der Pirat wurde ihr unheimlich.   
"Wo haben die da drüben Captain Jack Sparrow gelassen?", murmelte sie auf einmal. "Der große Captain ärgert mich nicht? Hier ist doch was faul!" Sie sah ihn an und Jack grinste.   
"Sind dir Sticheleien lieber?", fragte er amüsiert. "Ich bin eben auch nur ein Mensch und glaub mir, ich kann dich gut verstehen. Ey, aber Will darf das nie erfahren! Er dreht mir den Hals um, wenn er rausfindet, dass ich sein hübsches Frauchen in den Armen gehalten habe.", platzte er plötzlich heraus. Elizabeth lachte.   
"Jetzt habe ich euch in der Hand, Mister Sparrow! Immer schön artig sein!", meinte sie. Jack ließ sie los und strich nochmals sanft über ihre Wange. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und drehte sich um. Elizabeth blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück.

"Was war das?", knurrte Anamaria, als Jack zu ihr trat. Rasch entfernte sich Curtis. In einen ‚Ehekrach' wollte er nicht geraten. Jack setzte einen Unschuldsblick auf und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.   
"Was war was?", meinte er mit dümmlichem Tonfall. Doch noch ehe Anamaria etwas sagen konnte, winkte er ab. "Ah!", maulte er. "Weiß nicht." Er drehte sich noch mal halb zu Elizabeth um, ehe er Anamaria tief in die Augen blickte. "Deine Schuld!", maulte er vorwurfsvoll. Anamaria schnappte nach Luft, doch wieder kam Jack ihr zuvor. Er trat einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. "Du machst mich noch ganz gefühlsduselig!", raunzte er ihr ins Ohr und drückte die Lippen rasch auf ihren Hals, ehe er sie losließ.   
Anamaria schüttelte den Kopf dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Jack, der erst ein wenig überrascht war, sie jedoch rasch in seine Arme zog. Jetzt kam es darauf an. Anamaria löste sich wieder von ihm und ihr Blick huschte suchend über die anwesenden Männer. ‚Wer was dagegen hat, möge jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen!', dachte sie insgeheim. Die meisten grinsten dümmlich vor sich hin und wandten sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Curtis lehnte mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen am Hauptmasten und lachte.   
"Zugabe!", rief der freche Kerl ihnen zu.

Norrington gab seinen Männern noch die letzten Anweisungen und ging dann von Bord. Die meisten Männer hatten Befehl, sich nach Gerüchten über die Greyhound umzuhören, einige blieben als Wachen bei der British Pride zurück. Ohne lange zu überlegen wandte sich der Kommodore der Hafenstadt zu und suchte das nächste Gasthaus auf. Leichte Mädchen gab es in jedem Hafen und genau danach suchte der Mann jetzt.

Will und Patrick waren bereits bei einem Schreiner gewesen. Das Bett würden sie in wenigen Tagen bekommen. Der Junge war noch ganz hibbelig und immer wieder murmelte er "mein eigenes Bett!", während er neben Will die Straße entlang ging. Der Schmied lächelte.   
Will wollte in das Gasthaus ‚Zum alten Wirt' gehen, doch Patrick packte seinen Arm und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Will überrascht. "Willst du doch lieber zu Hause essen?" Der Knabe wurde rot und druckste herum. Will betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Patrick? Was ist denn falsch an diesem Gasthaus?", bohrte er erneut nach.   
"Hausverbot!", murmelte der Junge leise. Will zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah den Jungen fragend an. "Die haben mich da drinnen mal erwischt.", druckste dieser herum. Der Schmied sah ihn weiterhin fragend an. "Meine Güte!", platzte Patrick schließlich heraus. "Ich habe die Gäste beklaut!" Er ließ Will los und wich zurück, so als müsse er nun dessen Zorn fürchten, so als hätte er Angst, der Mann würde ihn jetzt bestrafen, ihn fortschicken.   
Will hingegen lächelte und zog die Schultern hoch. "Na und? Die würden dich jetzt nicht mal mehr erkennen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber gut. Wenn du möchtest, können wir auch woanders hingehen. Komm." Einladend hielt er dem Jungen die Hand hin. Er erhielt nur einen misstrauischen Blick von diesem und ließ die Hand seufzend sinken. "Nun komm schon. Ich persönlich habe jetzt wirklich Hunger!", meinte er ein wenig ungeduldig. Folgsam trottete der Junge neben ihm her zu einem anderen Gasthaus.

Nora saß am Boden. Sie spielte mit Stoffpuppen und Holzklötzchen. Jana saß wenige Meter von ihrer Tochter entfernt im Sessel, ein Buch in der Hand, in eine Geschichte vertieft. Doch immer wieder warf sie einen Blick auf das kleine Mädchen und ein liebevolles Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, so oft sie das Stupsnäschen und die großen Augen des Kindes betrachtete.   
Sie blickte wieder auf die Seiten des Buches hinunter und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie hatte wahrhaft großes Glück, dass Laurent darauf bestanden hatte, sie zu unterrichten. Natürlich war sie nur das Hausmädchen gewesen und seine Gespielin für die Nächte, doch der Mann, der sie jahrelang besessen hatte, war gebildet gewesen und Bildung zählte für ihn viel. Deshalb hatte auch sie eine recht gute Ausbildung genossen.   
Es war wahrlich nicht normal, dass die Huren auf der Straße lesen konnten, doch sie war jetzt ohnehin nicht auf der Straße. Dank Laurent wusste sie viel über das Leben in der gehobenen Gesellschaft, sie würde kaum auffallen, an Norringtons Seite auf einem Fest. Verärgert klappte die Frau das Buch zu. Norrington?! Dieser Mistkerl, der sie misshandelt hatte? Und sie dache gerade über ein Leben an seiner Seite nach? Ihr einziger Trost wahr wohl, dass sie sich auf Nora hinausreden konnte… schließlich brauchte das Kind einen Platz in der Gesellschaft!

Jack blickte Anamaria aufmerksam an. "Sicher? Du schwindelst auch nicht?", hakte er behutsam nach. Anamaria verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen.   
"Jack, ich liebe dich, das kann ich wohl leider nicht bestreiten…" Er grinste. "Aber du bist nicht der Mittelpunkt meiner Welt!", fuhr sie fort.   
"Wirklich nicht eifersüchtig?", fragte er nach. "Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen?" Doch Anamaria lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein wenig pikiert reckte Jack die Nase in die Luft und wandte sich ab. "Na gut!", maulte er über die Schulter zurück.   
"Nun geh schon!", gab sie grinsend zurück. "Das Mädel wird das Fechten nicht lernen, wenn sie dort gelangweilt an der Reling steht!" Damit schob sie Jack ein wenig von sich, der mit einem Grinsen einen Handkuss zurücksandte und dann endlich zu Elizabeth marschierte. Wenn sie der Greyhound begegneten, sollte Elizabeth nicht völlig ohne Gegenwehr zu Grunde gehen. Doch von ihrem Glück wusste die Gouverneurstochter noch nichts. Fechtstunden mit Jack Sparrow würden von nun an auf ihrem Tagesplan stehen.

Der Tag war gut verlaufen. Will war überrascht gewesen, wie gut sich Patrick im Gasthaus gehalten hatte. Keine Auffälligkeiten hatten darauf hingewiesen, dass der Knabe bis vor wenigen Tagen noch auf der Straße gelebt und sich mit den Ratten um die Essensreste gerauft hatte. Abends gingen sie zurück zur Schmiede.   
"Müde?" Will blickte Patrick neugierig an, doch der Junge lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Lächeln huschte über Wills Gesichtszüge. "Sehr schön.", meinte er knapp und betrat die Schmiede. Patrick folgte ihm mit einem skeptischen Blick. Was war so schön daran, dass er nicht müde war? Will ging schnurstracks an die gegenüberliegende Wand und musterte die dort aufgereihten Säbel. Einen recht kurzen und zierlichen zog er schließlich aus der Halterung, wog ihn prüfend in der Hand, betrachtete die Klinge genau, fuhr mit dem Daumen leicht darüber und ließ die blanke Klinge ein oder zweimal durch die Luft sausen. Patrick beobachtete ihn dabei.  
"Ein Waffe darf dir nie fremd sein.", murmelte Will auf einmal, schmiss die Waffe mit der Rechten Hoch und fing sie mit der Linken wieder auf. "Sie ist kein Fremdkörper, sondern ein Teil von dir." Dieses Mal fing er die blitzende Waffe hinter dem Rücken auf. "Eine Verlängerung deines Armes.", erklärte Will und machte einen langen Schritt nach vorne. Zeitgleich schnitt die Klinge durch die Luft. "Ihr Gewicht dient deiner Schnelligkeit, ihre Länge und ihre Schärfe sind deine Stärken.", fuhr Will fort. Sirrend schnitt das dünne Blatt durch die Luft. "Schon mal so ein Ding in der Hand gehalten?", wandte er sich schließlich an Patrick. Der Junge schüttelte stumm den Kopf.   
Will lächelte und ging zu Patrick hinüber. Den Degen präsentierte er dem Knaben mit dem Heft voran und lächelte einladend. Nur zögernd hob dieser nun die Hand und tastete mit den Fingern über den Griff. "Na los. Sie beißt dich nicht.", lächelte Will. Behutsam glitten die Finger des Jungen erneut über den Griff, ehe sie sich darumlegten. Langsam nahm er die Waffe aus Wills Hand. "Sei vorsichtig und zerschlag mir nicht die Schmiede. Aber vor allem: tu dir nicht weh. Ansonsten: Spiel dich mit dem Ding. Lerne die Waffe kennen und probier aus, wie sie sich führen lässt und in der Hand liegt.", forderte Will den Jungen auf und wich an die Werkbank zurück, damit er nicht in Patricks Bahn geriet.   
Nach kurzem Zögern drehte dieser nun die Waffe vor seinen Augen herum, betrachtete und betastete das kühle Metall, schwang die Klinge mit der linken, dann mit der rechten Hand, ließ den Degen durch die Luft sausen. Zufrieden verschränkte Will die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinem Schützling bei seinen ersten Schritten mit einer Waffe zu. Ein glücklicher Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht.   
Für die ersten Versuche war der kurze Degen gut. Für die ersten Schrittfolgen konnte man auch die metallene Waffe benutzen, doch für die ersten Übungskämpfe würde er lieber auf Holzwaffen umsteigen. Zwar waren die klobiger und weniger elegant zu führen, doch die Gefahr, den Jungen oder sich zu verletzten, war ihm dann doch zu groß. Später würden sie dann auf ungeschärfte Metallwaffen umsteigen und am Ende würde der Knabe seinen eigenen Degen bekommen. Ja, so würden die nächsten Wochen und Monate aussehen. Und zwischendurch würde er seinem jungen Schützling das Schmiedehandwerk zeigen. Will freute sich schon darauf.

Elizabeth war skeptisch. Sehr skeptisch. Doch sie sah wohl ein, dass es nicht ganz ohne Sinn war, wenn Jack ihr ein paar Kniffe und Tricks im Umgang mit Waffen beibrachte. Zum einen war sie dann nicht ganz so wehrlos, zum anderen konnte ihr der Pirat gewiss so einiges beibringen. Sie war ja nun wirklich nicht geübt darin. Außerdem, so hatte Anamaria ihr noch zugeflüstert, ehe sie wieder ans Steuer gegangen war, kam sich der Pirat dann nützlicher vor. Jack hatte als ehemaliger Befehlshaber der Flotte, Geliebter des Kapitäns und freigesetzter Gefangener einen Sonderstatus an Bord und niemandem wäre es eingefallen, ihm eine Arbeit aufzuhalsen. Der Pirat kam sich nutzlos vor, hatte nichts zu tun.   
Das sollte sich ändern. So wie sie nicht an Bord zur Mitarbeit gerufen wurde, durfte auch Jack keinen Finger rühren. Die beiden leisteten sich nun also gegenseitig Gesellschaft und nützlich war es obendrein.   
Fortan würde Jack nun also die Tage in Gesellschaft der Gouverneurstochter verbringen und des Nachts die Koje mit dem Kapitän teilen. Der Mann konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm diese Aussichten gefielen.

"James! JAMES!" Der Schrei hallte durch die hohen Räume. Der Gerufene zuckte zusammen. Rasch erhob sich der Junge und straffte die Schultern. Mit lauten Schritten näherte sich ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann der Türe zum Zimmer. Krachend flog das Holz beiseite und der Mann, gekleidet in die Amtskleidung eines Offiziers der englischen Krone, trat ein. Von oben blickte er auf den Jungen herab und schnaubte.   
"Wir sind sehr enttäuscht, junger Mann!", donnerte die tiefe Stimme im Raum. Der Knabe senkte den Blick. "Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", herrschte der Mann den Jungen an. Dieser hob den Blick, mehrfach blinzelnd, um die Tränen rasch zu vertreiben, die ihm in die Augen getreten waren.   
"Ja, Sir.", stieß er mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Noch ehe er recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte eine schallende Ohrfeige seine linke Seite getroffen und seinen Kopf beiseite geschleudert. Der Junge taumelte. Eine Stimme erklang hinter dem Mann, die Amme bat um erbarmen für das Kind, doch der Mann fuhr herum und umfasste ihr Kinn mit eisernem Griff. Aus blitzenden Augen sah er die füllige Frau an.   
"Erbarmen? Erbarmen ist eine schändliche Schwäche! Du hast gefälligst den Mund zu halten, wenn ich mit meinem Sohn Rede, dummes Weib! Deine Aufgabe ist es, den Jungen zu nähren und dafür zu sorgen, dass er saubere Kleidung trägt. Seine Erziehung geht nur mich etwas an!", herrschte er die Frau an, ehe er sie losließ und grob beiseite stieß. Wimmernd wich sie zurück. Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und wandte sich wieder dem zitternden Jungen zu.   
"Du hast versagt, James! Versagt! Und jetzt weinst du auch noch? Ein Mann weint nicht! Hast du verstanden? Niemals!" Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich ruhig. Der Junge schluckte schwer.   
"Ja Sir!", presste er hervor, gegen das Schluchzen und die Tränen ankämpfend. Auf seiner Wange prangte rot der Handabdruck des Vaters.   
"Was habe ich dir immer beigebracht?", fragte der Vater nun in lauerndem Tonfall. "Was habe ich dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, was du zu tun hast?"   
"Immer das Ziel im Auge behalten.", murmelte der Junge unsicher. "Und ein Versagen ist nicht zu entschuldigen. Niemals"  
"Genau das. Nicht zu entschuldigen. Aber du hast versagt! Kläglich versagt!", herrschte der Offizier den Knaben an.   
"Aber er ist doch noch so klein. Viel zu Jung für Wettkämpfe, den anderen unterlegen!", mischte sich die Amme nun doch wieder ein. Ein düsterer Blick und ein Schlag mit der Gerte auf ihren Unterschenkel brachte sie rasch zum schweigen.   
"So und nun zu dir. Du hast versagt, etwas, was nicht zu entschuldigen ist. Strafe muss sein und die Strafe wirst du bekommen!" bedrohlich schwebte die Gerte über dem Kopf des Jungen, der sich in seiner Angst nur mühsam auf den Beinen halten konnte. "Außerdem wirst du es noch mal versuchen. Du wirst so lange in diesem Wettstreit antreten, bis du endlich kapiert hast, was das Ziel ist und bis du endlich verstanden hast, was ich dir seit sechs Jahren beizubringen versuche! Du wirst solange antreten, bis du erfolgreich bist. Haben wir uns verstanden, James? Es gibt keinen Misserfolg. Am Ende steht immer der Sieg! Um jeden Preis!"   
Die dünne Gerte sauste herab, hämmerte auf die Schultern und den Rücken des zusammengesackten Knaben ein. "Hast du mich verstanden?", brüllte der Vater seinen Sohn so lange an, bis dieser endlich ein "Ja Sir" hervorpresste. Dann erst straffte er sich wieder, steckte die Gerte, seine allgegenwärtige Erziehungsmaßnahme, wieder hinter den Gürtel und verließ nach einem weiteren missbilligenden Blick den Raum.

Commodore Norrington spitzte die Lippen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die untergehende Sonne zeichnete rote Muster durch die Vorhänge auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. Auf dem Bett hinter ihm lag die Hure, die er sich auserkoren hatte. Nackt, leise weinend, zitternd. Blonde Locken säumten ein hübsches Gesicht. Sie war relativ alt für eine Hure. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Bedächtig kratzte sich der Kommodore über die blau angelaufenen Bisswunde an seiner Schulter.   
Das Gefühl des Triumphes, welches sich normalerweise immer einzustellen Pflegte, nach dem unfreiwilligen Dienst der Frauen, wollte heute jedoch nicht von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich schäbig und schlecht. Doch am seltsamsten schien ihm, dass er sich wie ein Betrüger fühlte.   
Nach einer Weile wandte er sich um und trat an das Bett zurück. Er sammelte die Kleidung ein, die er der Frau förmlich vom Leib gerissen hatte und betrachtete den Stoff. "Ich habe deine Kleidung beschädigt.", murmelte er schließlich. "Das tut mir leid." Er zog die wimmernde Frau vom Bett hoch. Fast behutsam strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete lange Zeit die blauen, verweinten Augen. Schließlich nickte er nachdenklich und reichte ihr ihre Kleidung. Rasch zog sie sich an.   
Das Kleid hatte nun einen Riss bis hoch zur Hüfte, am Mieder fehlten zwei Knöpfe. Norrington war zu seinen Sachen getreten und nahm den kleinen Lederbeutel auf. Schwer lag das Geld in seiner Handfläche, fein verschnürt in einem dunklen Säckchen. Er streckte ihr die Hand mit dem Beutel hin. Sie blickte ihn fragend an. "Nimm es und geh. Damit kannst du dir ein neues Kleid kaufen.", erklärte er emotionslos. Nach einem raschen skeptischen Blick schnellte ihre Hand nach vorne, schnappte den Lederbeutel und die Hure floh aus dem Raum, ehe Norrington noch einen Atemzug getan hatte.   
Er schloss die Türe hinter ihr und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Wie tot lag er dort, stierte mit ausdruckslosem Blick an die Decke des kleinen Raumes. Blieb so liegen, bis ihn endlich der Schlaf übermannte und hinfort trug in weite Ferne, fort von Erinnerungen und Gedanken, in eine Welt, in der er fühlen konnte.

  


NERV!!! Ich habe es mal wieder geschafft, ein Kap zu schreiben, mit dem ich nicht zufrieden bin... es ist vorhersehbar! GRUMMEL 

Na jut… es ist ein bisschen unrealistisch, dass die Mannschaft der Broken Heart diese kleine Liebelei zwischen Jack und Anamaria so ohne weiteres hinnimmt… aber ich wollte die beiden nicht schon wieder quälen! Die müssen noch genug durchstehen, wenn die Greyhound auftaucht! har har har   
Norrington, ach Norrington.... ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll… schickt ne Beschwerdemail an siegmund.freudhimmel.net wegen fortlaufender Störung der Geschichte ;o) Danke übrigens an alle, die mir hier wegen des Namens geholfen haben!

Was noch? Joa, mein rasches Tempo in den letzten Wochen lässt sich auch mal schnell erklären... ich wollte die Story fertig bekommen bis Anfang Juni... dann kamen wieder so viele Dinge dazwischen.... sigh   
Naja. Auf jeden Fall könnt ihr jetzt ganz relaxed mal lesen... für die nächsten 3-4 Wochen war's das mir Update. Ich fahr am 7. weg, komm erst am 19. zurück, muss dann noch meinen Praktikumbericht fertig schreiben und hab leider keinen Laptop, keine PC, kein Internet die nächste Zeit... Sorry! Das nächste Kapitel wird wohl leider ewig dauern.

Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt mir dennoch erhalten. liebguckt

So und nu aber ab zu den Reviews!!

an **Manu**: Merci! (verbeug). Et voilà ! Hier wären auch mal ein paar böse Kindheitserinnerungen…. Ich werde selber ned aus ihm schlau.... der kommt mir jetzt im Moment nämlich ordentlich quer! Mal gucken, was ich da draus noch machen kann. No! Die Nacht haben sie alle brav schlafend im Bettchen verbracht! Sonst komm ich ja nie weiter. Danke wieder für das Review!

an **krissy**: Frankreich? Was machste denn dort? Jack und sterben... NIEMALS! Schön, dass du was hast hören lassen, auch wenn du noch ned zum Lesen gekommen bist!   
Zu deiner Zweiten Review: Jepp, armer Jack... dafür hat er jetzt die Anamaria zurück! Was aus Hitch wird, weiß ich noch ned... mal gucken. Und dass der Will den Patrick hat, ist dooooooooofffff!!!! Mein schönes Bilderbuch-Ende! Jetzt hat er ja nen Anker, der ihn in Port Royal hält... wird Lizzy zu ihm ziehen und die drei machen ne Familie? Dafür ist der Patrick schon zu alt... eigentlich wollt ich Will und Elizabeth mit Jack in den Sonnenuntergang segeln lassen... aber jetzt?! O-o Help!

an **Pearl**: Nope, diesmal hat es länger gedauert und das nächste dauert noch viel länger.... Du, wenn dir der Hitch verraten hat, warum er so nen Mist gebaut hat, dann sag mir bescheid, ja?! Hab des selber ned so ganz umrissen. ;o) Joa,... Norrington zu verstehen, is, denk ich nicht möglich... weiß selber noch nicht, wo ich mit ihm hinwill... na, wird sich noch zeigen! Freut mich, dass dir die Freudschen Anwandlungen gefallen!! Danke fürs treue Review!

an **RavannaVen**: Vielen lieben Dank für dein liebes Review! Also zum Überblick: noch geht es... hab mir Notizen gemacht... Story voll packen: Manchmal hab ich halt des Gefühl, dass ich die zu voll packe?! Gefühle schreiben: Danke... schön, dass du das magst. Ich hab halt das Problem, dass damit die Kaps immer schrecklich lang werden und nur wenig Handlung reinkommt... weil ich mich so in den Beschreibungen verliere. Uff, jetzt rutsch ich bald aus, weil du so lieb schleimst o Mein Tag hat übrigens auch nur 24 Stunden. Aber ich schlaf recht wenig, esse vor dem PC... Schreiben ist meine Erholung von allem und ich denk dabei nicht so wirklich, deine Theorie mit dem kleinen Männlein im Ohr ist gar nicht so abwegig.... Hoffe, das Kap gefällt dir auch wieder.

an **Evildollie**: Ui!! Du lebst! löl ! Freu mich auch über Reviews, die mal später kommen! Also, keine Sorge. Musst dich doch ned entschuldigen! Freut mich, dass du immer noch mitliest! Vielleicht bekommt er sein Nussschälchen gar nimma wieder?! Danke fürs Reviewn!!   
an Krümel: Vielen Dank für dein Lob und deine Hilfe! Meine Finger rauchen doch aber eh schon! Noch schneller kann ich nimma.... hab ja noch drei Pages und zwei andere Stories zu unterhalten! Werde mich aber weiterhin bemühen!

an **Becci**: Vielen lieben Dank für dein liebes und ausführliches Review! Also, Norrington ist noch mein Sargnagel... ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dem anfangen soll... aber er hatte gewiss ne echt miese Kindheit... er tut mir leid, aber es wäre kitschig, wenn er plötzlich von einen Moment auf den anderen bekehrt werden würde.... NERV! Was mach ich nur mit dem!? Na, mal sehen, was mir noch einfällt...

an **Azrael**: Wenn du ned so weit weg wärst, würd ich dir jetzt um den Hals fallen! ;o) Freu mich, dass du noch lebst, hab mir ja fast schon sorgen gemacht! Lieferung erfolgte ja bereits und du hast jetzt mal die nächsten 3 oder 4 Wochen, um das alles in Ruhe zu lesen! Viel Vergnügen dabei!!

Wenn des so weitergeht, werden meine Review-Beantwortungen und Kommentare bald länger als meine Kapps. lol ! Hätte ich aber nichts dagegen!   
Also, das nächste Update wird dauern... sorry for that! Bis dann!!


	27. Withdrawal in all respects

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**PG-13**   
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Endlich, endlich geht es weiter! Aber wohl etwas anders, als man es erwartet hätte....

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

Hitch stand an Deck "seiner" Black Pearl, am Bug, die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Stark und selbstsicher wirkte er, überlegt und berechnend. Doch in seinem innersten tobte ein Sturm und die Arme hatte er nur vor der Brust gekreuzt, um zu verhindern, dass irgendwer sah, dass seine Hände zitterten.

Wortgewandt und mit flammender Rede hatte er gegen Jack gehetzt, hatte die Besatzung, die halb toll vor Angst gewesen war, auf seine Seite gezogen, davon gesprochen, dass sie einen Weg finden mussten, die Flotte "Vergeltung" zu verlassen, um sich ihrer Haut zu erwehren. Doch als Gibbs ihn vor wenigen Tagen geradeheraus gefragt hatte, welchen Grund es gab Jack zu misstrauen, hatte Hitch geschwiegen.   
In dem Moment, als er das Ruder an sich riss und Jack in den Bauch seines Schiffes verbannte, war es ihm richtig vorgekommen. Er fühlte sich im Recht. Ganz offensichtlich wusste Jack zu viel über ein Schiff, dass es eigentlich nicht geben durfte, ein Schiff, das nie jemand gesehen hatte, ein Mythos, der Wirklichkeit geworden war und doch nicht greifbar schien.   
Jack ängstigte ihn. Wenn man den Piraten betrachtete, so sah man nichts weiter als einen betrunken Kerl, der torkelnd und lallend seiner Wege ging. Sehr tuntenhaft im Verhalten. Einer jener Männer, denen man aus dem Weg ging, aus Angst, sie könnten einem zu nahe kommen oder einem sogar an die Wäsche gehen. Reichlich verwirrt schipperte der Piratenkapitän durch die Meere.   
Doch der Eindruck täuschte. Jack war ein kluger Kopf und ob es nun Intuition, Erfahrung, rasche Auffassungsgabe oder sonst etwas war, Jack hatte viel zu oft Recht. Das war es, was ihn ängstigte. Es konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen… Jack musste mit irgendeiner bösen Macht unter einer Decke stecken, wenn nicht sogar mit dem Teufel im Bunde sein.

Hitch hatte mit seinem Captain schon so manches Fläschchen Rum geleert. Er konnte trinken, doch das seltsame war, dass man es Jack nicht anmerkte, ob er getrunken hatte oder nicht. Er torkelte immer auf die gleiche weise, lallte immer im gleichen Tonfall, verhielt sich auch nach dem Rum noch genauso wie zuvor. Im Laufe der Zeit war Jack seinem ersten Maat suspekt geworden.   
Dann kam sein seltsames Verhalten hinzu… noch seltsamer, als es sonst war. Was nur lag Jack so daran, das Schiff zu finden, das bisher noch für jeden anderen den sicheren Untergang bedeutet hatte?

Doch so sicher er sich am Anfang noch gewesen war, so rasch schwand nun diese Sicherheit. Und mit jedem weiteren Tag wuchs die Angst. Die Angst vor einem Schiff, das es eigentlich nicht geben konnte. Die Angst vor einem Mythos, einer Legende. Und das nun schon seit zwei Wochen!

Ein Vogel flog hoch über den schäumenden Wellen des Atlantischen Oceans. Weit hatten ihn seine Flügel schon getragen und noch viel weiter mussten sie ihn tragen. Zielstrebig schnitt der weiche, kleine Körper durch die Luft, schoss auf ein unsichtbares Ziel zu, immer gen Südwesten, dort, wo er das Land wusste.

Ein Krachen hallte durch die warme Luft, zerriss die Idylle eines anbrechenden Tages am Rande der Karibik. Lautlos unterbrach der Vogel seinen Flug, änderte die Richtung, so als hätte er ein neues Ziel vor Augen und wandte sich diesem unaufhaltsam und rasend schnell zu: die glänzende Wasseroberfläche.

Hatte der Schuss das Tier noch nicht getötet, so starb es wohl spätestens beim harten Aufprall auf der glitzernden Oberfläche. Das leuchtende Türkis des seichteren Wassers verfärbte sich in ein hässliches Rot. Nicht lange und ein Grauer Pfeil durchschnitt die spiegelnde Oberfläche. Der Vogel merkte nicht mehr, wie ihn die Zähne eines Hais auseinander rissen.

Lachen erklang. Ein tiefes, emotionsloses und kaltes Lachen. "Auf in den Süden, Männer! Hier gibt es zu wenig zu jagen!", dröhnte die Stimme des Mannes über Deck. Sogleich stürzten die Männer los, um seinem Befehl folge zu leisten.

Jack wanderte unruhig auf Deck herum. Auf und ab, marschierte der Pirat, von Backbord nach Steuerbord, vom Heck des Schiffes bis zum Bug. Anamaria beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Seit etwa drei Stunden ging das nun schon so, doch er ließ sich durch nichts beirren. Elizabeth trat neben sie. Mit einem Kopfnicken wies sie auf den Piraten, der gerade eben wieder einmal an ihnen vorbeimarschierte.   
Anamaria zuckte nur die Schultern und verlagerte ihr Gewicht ein wenig auf den anderen Fuß. Curtis stand zusammen mit Martin am Steuer und redete vermutlich über die kleine Blonde, die ihnen beiden in Caracas völlig den Kopf verdreht hatte. Hin und wieder blickte einer von beiden auf und sah sich nach dem wandernden Kerl um, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch zu.   
Irgendwann wurde es Anamaria doch zu bunt. Sie wusste nicht, was heute in Jack gefahren war, doch sie wusste, dass es ein Ende haben musste. "Jack! Entweder du setzt dich endlich hin, oder ich schicke dich zum Schwimmen raus, damit du dich abreagieren kannst.", erklärte sie in unerbittlichem Tonfall, als der Pirat das nächste mal in ihre Nähe kam.   
"Oh! Der Captain will mich zu Haifutter verarbeiten?", säuselte Jack und drehte sich um. "Die Planke!! Bereitet die Planke vor! Jack geht heute Baden!", tönten seine Rufe über Deck. Alle Anwesenden wandten sich ihm zu. Jack grinste, während Anamaria die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.   
"Was ist los mit dir, verdammt?", stieß sie hervor. Doch Jack zuckte die Schultern und drehte sich schwungvoll auf einem Bein um.   
"Was soll los sein?", flötete er. "Welch wunderschöner Tag heute! Kein Lüftchen regt sich, keine Schiffe weit und breit, es ist doch wundervoll, einfach nur mitten im Meer zu hocken und darauf zu warten, dass sich die Zeiten wieder bessern!" Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. Anamaria packte den Mann am Oberarm und hielt ihn fest. Mit Unschuldsmiene drehte sich Jack zu ihr um.   
"Runter in meine Kabine, Jack. Sofort.", grollte die dunkelhäutige Frau. Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und legte den Kopf schief. Doch ehe er eine dumme Bemerkung loswerden konnte, versetzte ihm Anamaria einen Stoß. "Das war ein Befehl, du verdammte Landratte! Ein Befehl von deinem Captain, also tu, was ich sage!"   
Mit einem eher genuschelten "Aye", machte Jack sich auf den Weg nach unten. Anamaria seufzte. "Curtis, dein Schiff. Wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert, will ich umgehend Meldung erhalten. Ich gehe jetzt nach unten und sehe mal nach, was unser Supercaptain für Hummeln im Hintern hat. Der läuft mir ja noch die Planken durch, wenn er nicht bald mal zur Ruhe kommt!"

Als Anamaria in ihrer Kabine ankam, tat Jack genau das, was er nun schon seit drei Stunden an Deck tat: Er wanderte ziellos und ebenso ruhelos umher. Sie schloss die Türe, lehnte sich an das dunkle Holz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, beobachtete Jack aufmerksam. Dieser jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren und zog weiter seine Bahnen durch den Raum.   
"Verdammt Jack, was ist los?", meinte Anamaria schließlich und kreuzte seinen Weg, so dass Jack stehen bleiben oder ausweichen musste. Er tat letzteres.   
"Nichts.", murmelte er in seinen zottigen Bart hinein.   
"Jack." Besänftigend legte Anamaria ihre Hand auf Jacks Schulter, als er das nächste Mal an ihr vorbei marschierte. Jack zuckte kurz zusammen und blieb dann stehen. Seine Augen starrten geradeaus. Was auch immer er hinter den Balken des Schiffes sah, es war wohl nichts Angenehmes. "Rede mit mir." Jack zuckte die Schulter und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Vor Anamaria stand nun wieder jener Jack Sparrow, den sie alle kannten. Grinsend, torkelnd, lallend, gut gelaunt, scheinbar unverwundbar. Er hatte also seine Maske wieder übergezogen. Er versteckte sich vor ihr.   
"Es ist alles bestens, Liebes. Lass uns wieder an Deck gehen. Elizabeth braucht noch drigend ein paar Lehrstunden mit dem Schwert. Sie stellt sich manchmal sooo damenhaft an.", erklärte er mit fröhlicher Stimme. Anamaria seufzte.   
"Was soll das Jack. Seit wann musst du mir gegenüber den starken Mann markieren? Ich weiß um deine Schwächen…"   
"Ich habe keine Schwächen!", erklärte Jack bestimmt.   
"Ach nein?"  
"Nein! Ich bin der große Captain Jack Sparrow!"   
Sie standen in der Kabine und starrten sich gegenseitig an.

Natürlich hatte Jack Schwächen und ihm schien es, als würden diese von Tag zu Tag zahlreicher. Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um irgendwen oder irgendetwas. Direkt vor seiner Nase segelte sein Schiff, seine Pearl unter einem fremden Kommando. Es machte ihn rasend, die schwarzen Segel jeden Tag zu sehen und genau zu wissen, dass er zu schnell aufgegeben hatte, als Hitch seinen Posten gefordert hatte.   
Diese elende Warterei auf jenen Moment, da graue Segel am Horizont auftauchten und die Greyhound vor ihrem Bug kreuzte, jener Moment, da er seiner Vergangenheit ins Auge blicken musste und nicht fliehen könnte, raubte ihm den Atem, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Nicht nur einmal hatte Jack daran gedacht, die Jagd abzublasen. Doch niemand war auf See sicher, solange die Greyhound dort draußen war und Jack war keine Landratte. Er konnte nicht auf Tortuga hocken und darauf warten, dass der Schrecken weiterzog. Und er konnte Jana und Will nicht im Stich lassen.   
Außerdem hatte er Angst. Angst um Anamaria. Mit jedem Tag nagte sich der Gedanke tiefer in sein Herz, dass ihr etwas passieren konnte, wenn es zum Kampf kam und der Gedanke sie zu verlieren und selbst womöglich zu überleben schien ihm schier unerträglich.   
Warum also hatte Jack nicht schon längst zum Rückzug geblasen?   
Die Wahrheit war, dass er es selbst nicht wusste.

Immer noch starrten sie sich an, bis es Anamaria zu dumm wurde. "Und warum, großer Captain Jack Sparrow, steht ihr dann auf diesem Schiff und nicht am Steuer eurer geliebten Pearl?" Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah Jack erwartungsvoll an. Der Pirat öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch sogleich wieder. Gerade wollte Anamaria mit triumphierendem Grinsen etwas sagen, als Jack kurz grinste und sich in die Brust warf.   
"Auszeit!", platzte er hervor. "Auch der beste Captain braucht manchmal eine Verschnaufpause." Mit triumphierendem Grinsen strich er sich durch den Bart. Anamaria verdrehte die Augen.   
"Hör endlich auf damit, Jack und sag mir, was in deinem wirren Kopf vorgeht." Jacks braune Augen klebten an ihren Lippen, wanderten zu ihren Augen, lange sah er sie an.

"Was in mir vorgeht?", dachte er bei sich. "Ich liebe dich. Das ist los." Aufmerksam betrachtete er ihre klaren Gesichtszüge. Keine Narbe verunstaltete ihr Antlitz und das, obwohl Anamaria wohl schon länger Pirat war, als er selbst. Doch hatte er es ihr je gesagt? Hatte er ihr je in die Augen gesehen und ihr gesagt, wie er fühlte? Jack konnte sich nicht recht daran erinnern es je getan zu haben doch auch jetzt wollten die Worte seine Gedanken nicht verlassen.   
Der Pirat seufzte innerlich und grinste dümmlich vor sich hin. Nein, er wollte ihr nicht schon wieder sein Herz ausschütten, nicht schon wieder den Kopf auf ihren Schoß betten und weinen. Zu oft hatte er das in letzter Zeit getan. Heute nicht!

"Was in meinem Kopf vorgeht?", wiederholte er laut ihre Frage. "Ganz einfach: ich denke gerade, dass wir beim nächsten Hafen ein paar Fässer Rum mit an Bord nehmen sollten, wir hocken hier näml…" Eine schallende Ohrfeige traf seine linke Wange und warf seinen Kopf zur Seite. Jack stieß Luft aus und drehte sich wieder zu Anamaria um. "Spinnst du?", herrschte er sie an. Doch noch ehe ein weiteres Wort über seine Lippen kam, wurde sein Kopf beim nächsten Aufprall ihrer Hand schon wieder zur Seite geschleudert.   
Langsam wandte er sich um, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und starrte Anamaria an.   
Ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Ihre langen, dunklen Harre waren durch ihre heftigen Bewegungen über die Schulter nach vorne geglitten, zahlreiche Strähnen hingen wirr in ihr Gesicht. So wirr der Gedanke auch war, in diesem Moment fand er sie einfach nur bezaubernd und wunderschön.   
"Und jetzt?", meinte Jack mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Erneut schoss ihre Hand heran, doch dieses mal war Jack darauf vorbereitet. Er fing ihren Schlag ab, umfasste ihr Handgelenk mit unerbittlichem Griff und zog sie näher. Sie wehrte sich kurz gegen ihn, ihre freie Faust trommelte gegen seinen Brustkorb, als Jack mit der zweiten Hand in ihren Nacken griff um die Frau noch näher zu ziehen. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages hatte er sie schon an sich gerissen und küsste sie ohne noch darüber nachzudenken.   
Er küsste sie mit der puren Leidenschaft gesammelter Verzweiflung, dem verzweifelten Versuch, Gewissheit zu erlangen über irgendetwas. Und die Frau in seinen Armen erwiderte den Kuss.

Jack trat einen Schritt zurück, noch immer die Arme um sie geschlungen, wobei er einen Stuhl umrempelte. Es krachte und schepperte, doch die beiden nahmen keine Notiz davon. Bis sie endlich bei der Koje ankamen, hatten beide schon kein Hemd mehr an.   
Anamaria hoffte nur, dass nicht gerade jetzt etwas Ungewöhnliches passieren würde. Doch Curtis hatte nie ihre Kajüte betreten, wenn sie und Jack zusammen darin waren.

"Sie hat wohl die Hummeln gefunden… aber nicht ganz da wo sie vermutet hatte.", kommentierte Curtis den Krach in der Kajüte. Elizabeth und einige andere waren zusammengezuckt, als ein lautes Scheppern von einem Kampf in der Kabine gezeugt hatte. Zumindest ließ sich im ersten Moment ein Kampf vermuten. Aber eben nur im ersten Moment.

Will wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war ziemlich warm. Sowohl draußen vor der Türe, als auch hier drinnen in der Schmiede. An Tagen wie diesen dachte er manchmal daran, dass ein anderer Beruf eben doch von Vorteil gewesen wäre. Aber gut, wenigstens hatte er es im Winter immer angenehm warm. Grinsend nahm er das Eisen aus dem Feuer und marschierte zurück zum Amboss.   
Gerne hätte er sich jetzt einen ordentlichen Krug Wasser gegönnt, doch das heiße Eisen durfte er nicht unbearbeitet liegen lassen und Patrick war nicht da. Er hatte den Jungen um einen Botengang gebeten. Er sollte zu Jana gehen und diese fragen, ob sie und Nora heute nicht bei Will und Patrick in der Schmiede zu Abend essen wollten. Nun denn, er musste eben erst die Arbeit beenden, ehe er sich einen Schluck Wasser gönnen konnte. Will tadelte sich leise murmelnd selbst dafür, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, sich einen Krug bereit zu stellen.   
In seinem Rücken vernahm er das leise Knarren der Türe und jemand räusperte sich. Nun gut, Patrick war es also nicht, der zurückgekommen war. "Einen Moment bitte.", rief Will über die Schulter und bearbeitete das Eisen mit dem groben Hammer, um ihm in ungefähr die gewünschte Form zu geben. Endlich war das Eisen heruntergekühlt und ähnelte schon ein bisschen einer Axt, so das Will sich seiner Kundschaft zuwenden konnte. Er drehte sich um und erstarrte.

"Guten Tag, Mister Turner." Der Gouverneur sah sehr deutlich, dass der Waffenschmied mit seinem Besuch gewiss nicht gerechnet hatte. Endlich hatte sich Will gefasst und nickte dem alten Mann zu.   
"Governeur Swann. Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches?", erkundigte er sich. Doch unverblümt klang die Kälte und die Abneigung in seiner Stimme mit, die er schon seit über einem Jahr für den Mann verspürte. Der Gouverneur zögerte einen Moment, ehe er sich erneut räusperte.   
"Ist es mir gestattet einzutreten, junger Mann?" Will legte den Hammer und das Eisen beiseite und lehnte sich an den Schmiedeblock.   
"Das ist eine Schmiede und nicht meine Wohnung, Governeur. Hier gehen täglich Menschen ein und aus, Kunden. Ich kann es euch also schlecht verbieten, die Schwelle zu übertreten. Außerdem bin ich ein einfacher Waffenschmied und ihr seid der Gouverneur von Port Royal. Was habe ich euch also zu gebieten?", meinte er kühl. Der Schmerz und die Trauer nagten erneut in seinem Herzen. Dort also stand nun Elizabeths Vater in seiner Türe. Der Mann, den er fast ein Jahr lang als zukünftigen Schwiegervater betrachtet hatte und der ihm zusammen mit Norrington wieder alles genommen hatte.   
Weatherby Swann nickte knapp und betrat den Raum. Die Türe fiel hinter seinem Rücken wieder zu. Aufmerksam betrachtete Will den Mann. Er schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und Trauer und Gram hatten tiefe Furchen in sein Gesicht gegraben. Faltig und alt sah er aus und hatte wohl so manches Pfund verloren, denn die Kleidung saß ungewohnt locker, schlackerte sogar ein wenig. Die Trauer des Mannes war sehr offensichtlich.   
"Ich will euch nicht lange aufhalten, junger Mann.", erklärte der Besucher. Will schwieg und wartete. "Mister Turner, ich bin nur gekommen, um ihnen mein Beileid auszudrücken. Und mich zu entschuldigen.", meinte der Gouverneur nach einem kurzen Moment langsam. "Ich hatte unrecht. … ich habe mich in das Leben meiner Tochter eingemischt, weil ich wollte, dass sie es gut hat, wenn ich diese Welt verlasse… ich wollte ein gesichertes Leben für Elizabeth … ich … ich hatte kein Recht dazu."  
Will zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Doch der alte Mann redete weiter. "Ich wollte alles richtig machen, versteht ihr? Ich als ihr Vater … sie sollte es gut haben… dabei habe ich mich täuschen lassen… Norrington…. James schien eine gute Partie für mein Mädchen zu sein… aber… nun, ich hätte auf sie hören sollen…aber es ist nun zu spät… ich habe einen Fehler begangen und diesen Fehler kann ich nicht wieder gut machen…"   
Der Gouverneur hob den Blick und sah Will an. "Ein Fehler für den nicht nur ich bezahlen muss…", stieß er schließlich hervor. "Bitte, Mister Turner… ich weiß, dass es zu spät ist, aber… bitte akzeptiert meine Entschuldigung und glaubt mir, dass ich immer dachte, im Interesse meiner Tochter zu handeln."   
Will zögerte und erwiderte einen Moment den bittenden Blick des Gouverneurs. Schließlich nickte er wortlos. Er konnte jetzt nichts sagen, denn wieder kämpfte er mühsam um die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Seine Stimme würde jetzt ohnehin nicht arbeiten, er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, der wohl die Größe eines Kinderkopfes haben musste und konnte ihn nicht hinunterschlucken.   
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, die beiden Männer standen sich gegenüber und schwiegen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und doch verband sie die Tatsache, dass es bei jedem Elizabeth war, über die sie nachdachten. Schließlich nickte der Gouverneur schwach. "Ich danke euch, Mister Turner.", murmelte er letzten Endes. "Verzeiht diesen Überfall auf euch, doch die Decke fiel mir zu Hause auf den Kopf und unerklärlicherweise hat mich mein Spaziergang zu euch geführt. Guten Tag, Mister Turner."  
Der alte Mann verließ die Schmiede, leise schloss er die Türe hinter sich. Kaum hatte Weatherby Swann den Raum verlassen, sackte Will zusammen. Er rutschte am Schmiedeblock nach unten und hockte auf dem dreckigen Boden, starr vor sich hin starrend, in dem Versuch all die wirren Gedanken und Gefühle in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Der Verlust machte sich nun wieder mehr als deutlich bemerkbar, es schmerzte. Es schmerzte auch nach all den Wochen noch!

Nach einer geraumen Weile rappelte sich der junge Schmied wieder hoch. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er verließ die Schmiede, machte sich auf dem Weg in seine kleine Wohnung. In seinem Schlafraum öffnete er eine Schublade in dem kleinen Kasten neben dem Bett…. Und erstarrte.  
Dort in dem Kasten hatte eine Halskette gelegen, die Elizabeth gehört hatte… Doch sie war weg!

"Commodore Norrington?" Es klopfte erneut an der Türe zur Kabine James Norrington seufzte und öffnete die Augen.   
"Was?", herrschte er den Soldaten unfreundlich an.   
"Sir… Commodore… ähm… nun ja… wir sind auf Kurs.", meinte der Mann draußen. Der Kommodore verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Und um ihm das mitzuteilen störte man ihn?   
"Gut. Gebt mir bescheid, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert. Und ansonsten will ich nicht gestört werden.", meinte er knapp.

Seit Stunden lag James Norrington nun schon in seiner Koje und regte sich nicht. Seine Gedanken zogen Kreise, immer gingen sie um die selben Themen. Die Tage auf hoher See langweilten ihn maßlos, die Angst vor dem unbekannten Schiff, nagte in seinem innersten und die Ungewissheit, was er zu Hause in Port Royal bei seiner Rückkehr vorfinden würde, machte ihn wahnsinnig.   
Immer wieder und wieder tauchte vor seinen Augen das Bild von Elizabeth auf, wie sie mit Will Turner durch die Straßen zog. Gekleidet wie eine einfache Frau, nichts von dem Glanz und dem Schmuck der höhergestellten Gesellschaft an sich und doch war sie wunderschön gewesen. Und sie hatte gelacht. Elizabeth war in diesen ärmlichen Verhältnissen glücklich gewesen. Doch er hatte ihr das Glück missgönnt, wollte auch ein Stück davon… Das hatte ihr nun den Tod beschert.

Und was war mit Jana und seiner Tochter? Sie war trotz allem sein eigen Fleisch und Blut und aus ihm völlig unerfindlichen Gründen vermisste er jetzt hier auf dem Meer das glucksende Lachen des kleinen Mädchens, welches das Haus erfüllt hatte, in letzter Zeit. Und doch zweifelte Norrington daran, dass sie immer noch in seinem Haus waren, dass sie immer noch lachen würde, wenn er zurückkam.   
Er sah Jana und Will durch die Straßen von Port Royal ziehen. Das kleine Mädchen, SEINE Tochter, auf dem Arm des Schmiedes, wie sie sich in seine Armbeuge kuschelte und ihn anstrahlte. Würde sie ihn, ihren Vater auch so anstrahlen, wenn er sie auf den Arm nahm? Er hatte es nie wirklich beachtet und er hatte sie nicht oft getragen. Es war ohnehin egal. Vermutlich war sein Haus leer, wenn er zurückkam und Jana und Nora lebten bei diesem Schmied. Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn. Der Gedanke, ein leeres Haus zu betreten, schmerzte ihn und Norrington genoss den Schmerz.

"Na? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" Anamaria grinste vor sich hin. Jack lachte auf und öffnete die Augen.   
"Hm.", meinte er leise. Ihre Hand lag auf seiner Brust und sie tippte nun leicht dagegen.   
"Soll das ein Ja sein, Mister Sparrow?", murmelte sie und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Aufmerksam betrachtete Anamaria das Gesicht des Piraten. Er wirkte auf jeden Fall ruhiger. Nicht müde oder ausgelaugt, sondern wirklich ruhig. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, als er versuchte das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu bannen.   
"Ich fürchte: ja.", meinte jack schließlich und verdrehte etwas die Augen. Aufmerksam sah er die Frau an. Sein leises Lachen erklang. "Seltsame Therapiemethode.", meinte Jack schließlich.   
Anamaria lachte. "Na, wenn es hilft.", erklärte sie mit klimpernden Wimpern. "Außerdem hab ich nicht damit angefangen.", entrüstete sie sich leicht. Jack zog sie erneut in seine Arme.   
"Doch, hast du wohl", wiedersprach er ihr. "Du hast mich geschlagen." Es klang beleidigt. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Mutter fragte, warum er keine Süßigkeiten bekommt. Anamaria kuschelte sich an seine Brust und nickte leicht.   
"Ja… aber du hast darum gebettelt.", erklärte sie bestimmt. Jack nahm einen Arm über den Kopf und rutschte in eine bequemere Haltung. Bedächtig nickte er.   
"Wahrscheinlich habe ich das." Anamaria schwieg. Ihre Hand zupfte an seinen Haaren herum. Nach einer Weile seufzte Jack auf. "Wir sollten umkehren.", meinte er schließlich. Anamaria stutzte.   
"Der große Captain Jack Sparrow will einfach so aufgeben?" Ungläubig starrte sie Jack an. Dieser jedoch ging nicht auf die Stichelei ein, sondern nickte bestimmt.   
"Die Männer drehen doch alle durch. Nicht nur ich. Und ich denke nicht, dass du deine Therapie mit der halben Mannschaft wiederholen willst, oder? ODER?" Er schenkte ihr einen Blick der Anamaria nur noch zum lachen bringen konnte.   
"Dummkopf. Du genießt hier als einziger das Privileg auf meine Therapie."   
"Puh!" Jack grinste. Doch rasch wurde er wieder ernst. "Ich will mein Schiff zurück.", maulte er schließlich. "Außerdem sind wir schon seit einiger Zeit auf keine Wrackteile gestoßen. Vielleicht waren wir zu spät dran und Duncan ist schon lange weitergezogen… Ich meine, was gestern auf der Jason Holmes war… solche Vorfälle werden sich häufen. Die Warterei und die Angst zermürbt den stärksten Geist."   
Anamaria nickte bedächtig. Jack hatte wohl Recht. Auf der Jason Holmes war es am Vortag zu einigen Zwischenfällen gekommen. Raufereien an Deck, ein Mann war dabei über Bord gegangen, der Kapitän hatte sogar einen seiner Männer Kiel holen lassen und zwei waren schon ein paar Tage zuvor an Deck ausgepeitscht worden.   
Auch auf der Heart war die Stimmung gereizt. Und auf der Pearl war es wohl auch schon zu ein oder zwei Zwischenfällen gekommen. Es war wohl wirklich das Beste, den Männern eine Pause in der Sicherheit Tortugas zu gönnen.  
Nach kurzem Nachdenken nickte Anamaria. "Vielleicht hast du Recht, Jack. Aber andererseits… was wird dann aus der Greyhound? Werden sie wieder für eine Weile ihre mordenden Bahnen ziehen und dann verschwinden? Kannst du dich damit abfinden, dass sie dich auch in Zukunft verfolgen wird?", flüsterte sie vorsichtig. Besorgnis klang in ihrer Stimme mit. Jack seufzte und nickte am Ende doch.   
"Ich werde mich damit Abfinden müssen, dass dieser verfluchte Dämon aus meiner Vergangenheit eben noch immer herumstreift. Ich kann auch keine Wunder wirken und wenn wir das Schiff nicht finden, was sollen wir dann machen?"   
Anamaria nickte schweigend. Nun gut. Wenn Jack die Sache so betrachtete, machte es für sie keinen Sinn mehr, länger nach diesem Schiff zu suchen. Sie hatte es für ihn auf sich genommen, der Gefahr ins Auge zu blicken. Doch nun schien es ja nicht länger von Nöten noch weiter hier herumzuschippern. Auch wenn sie das Meer liebte, freute sich Anamaria darauf, wieder einmal festen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu spüren. Sie hatte ein paar gute Gründe, weshalb sie zurück nach Tortuga wollte. Gründe, von denen Jack nichts wusste.   
"Also geben wir auf?", fragte Anamaria behutsam nach. Jack zögerte einen Moment. Aufgeben… Jack Sparrow hatte noch nie aufgegeben! Doch sein Blick streifte ihren und Jack war klar, dass Anamaria ihm beistehen würde. So wie sie es schon immer getan hatte.   
"Ja.", antwortete er schließlich. "Wir geben auf und kehren zurück nach Tortuga."

Gibbs hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Mannschaft zu beruhigen und unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wieder wurden stimmen laut, die murrend auf den Mann am Steuer, den Kapitän des Schiffes deuteten. Nicht, dass er voll und ganz hinter Hitch stand, er war dagegen gewesen, auf der Pearl zu meutern, doch eine neue Meuterei konnte nur noch schlimmeres anrichten und nichts besser machen.   
Allmählich zermürbte das ziellose Segeln und die lange Warterei selbst den härtesten Seemann. Schon lange waren sie nicht mehr die unerschrockene Bande, die losgezogen war. Die Männer hatten so manche Geschichte ausgetauscht und so manchen Schrecken weiterverbreitet und für einige von ihnen hatte die Greyhound nun einen ganz neuen Schrecken.  
Der alte Mann schüttelte müde den Kopf. Das wurde wirklich zu anstrengend für ihn. Er wäre gerne wieder zu Hause auf Tortuga gewesen. Doch sie konnten nicht einfach Kurs auf Tortuga nehmen, denn so wie Gibbs Anamaria in den letzten Zwei Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, würde die Frau nicht lange zögern und die Pearl tatsächlich lieber auf den Grund des Meeres schicken, als sie davon fahren zu sehen.  
An Deck wurden Befehle zum Ankern gerufen und Gibbs zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Was war denn nun wieder los? Er sandte noch einen letzten mahnenden Blick an die fünf aufgebrachten Männer und marschierte dann nach oben, um sich zu erkundigen, warum sie ankerten.   
Hitch stand an Deck, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und starrte hinüber zur Heart. "Was ist los?", meinte Gibbs, als er sich hinzugesellte. Hitch schnaubte.   
"Einsatzbesprechung, wie mir scheint… ich muss hinüber auf die Heart." Sein Blick fiel auf den älteren Mann. "Und du kommst mit. Das ist ein Befehl!"   
"Aye, Captain." Der Sarkasmus in Gibbs Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Hitch gab Befehl, die Schaluppe zu Wasser zu lassen und mit gerunzelter Stirn gingen die Männer ans Werk. Dass es dem Mann mehr als unangenehm war, dass er vor den Mann treten musste, dem er die Kapitänswürde genommen hatte, war nur zu offensichtlich. Hitch hatte Angst.

Das Knarren der Türe gab an, dass jemand die Schmiede betreten hatte. Will war in der Zwischenzeit - auch wenn es ihm missfiel - in Patricks Zimmer gegangen und tatsächlich hatte er die Kette von Elizabeth unter der Matratze des Jungen gefunden. Nun wollte er den Jungen zur Rede stellen. Will hoffte, dass er dabei ruhig bleiben konnte, doch er war ziemlich enttäuscht und wütend.   
"Bin zurück!" Will atmete nochmals tief durch, ging in die Küche und blickte auf die Türe.  
"Ich bin in der Küche, Patrick.", rief er und schon hörte er die flotten Schritte des Knaben.   
"Jana dankt freundlich für die Einladung und wird sehr gerne…" Patrick hatte den Raum betreten, doch als er Wills düsteren Blick bemerkte, verstummte der Junge rasch. Will glaubte in dem Gesicht des Knaben ein schlechtes Gewissen zu sehen. Er hob die Hand und öffnete sie.   
Die Kette rauschte heraus, vom Gewicht des Anhängers zu Boden gezogen, doch er hatte sie um den Daumen geschlungen, so dass die kleine goldene Feder nun genau vor den Augen des Jungen in der Luft baumelte. Patrick schnappte nach Luft und wollte weglaufen, doch Will hatte diese Reaktion erahnt und hielt den Dieb am Oberarm fest.   
Schützend hob Patrick die Hände über den Kopf und wimmerte schwach. Will betrachtete ihn mit immer noch wütendem Blick. Sein Griff war hart und das Schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Jungen zeigte, dass er ihm weh tat. Nach kurzem Zögern lockerte Will seinen Griff, doch noch immer hielt er den ertappten Dieb eisern fest.   
"Warum, Patrick?" Keine Antwort. "Wa-rum?", knurrte Will noch einmal mit Nachdruck und rüttelte das Kind leicht. Der Junge hatte Tränen in den Augen.   
"Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte er schwach. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht… Gewohnheit, Dummheit… ich … ich wollte sie aber gewiss nicht verkaufen… es ... es hat mir dann ja auch leid getan. Ich wollte sie wieder zurückgeben, ehrlich.", wimmerte der Knabe schließlich.   
"Und wie soll ich dir glauben?", fragte Will schwach. "Wie soll ich dir jetzt vertrauen, nachdem du mich bestohlen hast?  
Patrick zögerte. "Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen?? Kann ich irgendetwas tun?" Will schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.   
"Nein. Den Bruch muss wohl die Zeit heilen.", erklärte Will bestimmt. Patrick zog die Schultern hoch. Längst hatte Will seinen Oberarm losgelassen, doch nun hatte dar Knabe Angst. Große Angst. Er schluckte schwer und nickte schließlich.   
"Ich verstehe. Leb wohl, Will und danke für alles…", murmelte der Junge und wandte sich um.   
"Halt." Patrick blieb stehen. "Umdrehen." Der Junge gehorchte. "Wohin gehst du?" Will hatte sich an den Tisch gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Skeptisch blickte er den Jungen an.   
"Hinaus auf die Straße, wo räudige kleine Straßenköter hingehören.", murmelte der Junge. Will schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.   
"Ich habe dich doch nicht rausgeschmissen, Patrick. Jeder Mensch verdient eine zweite Chance. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Einen sehr großen Fehler. An dieser Kette hängt mein Herz. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht aus deinen Fehlern lernen kannst. Auch wenn es mir schwer fallen wird, dir zu vertrauen, darfst du weiter hier bleiben und wir versuchen es noch einmal. Aber sei gewarnt, Junge. Noch eine Chance bekommst du von mir nicht.", meinte Will ernst.   
"Danke.", murmelte der Knabe erstaunt. Will winkte ab. Er war wirklich verletzt, doch er konnte den Jungen nicht so ohne weiteres wegschicken. Viel zu viel Leben brachte das Kind in die Stille der Schmiede, zu viel Freude in sein Leben und zu viel Abwechslung in seine Einsamkeit, als dass Will ihn jetzt wegschicken konnte.   
"So und jetzt zu etwas anderem.", meinte Will schließlich laut. "Wann kommen denn Jana und Nora?"

"Ach! So einfach also? Der große Captain Jack Sparrow pfeift und alle müssen gehorchen?" Kanonen-nuts starrte wütend von einem zum anderen. Jack überhörte mühsam den Sarkasmus in der Stimme des Mannes. Hätte Anamaria sich nicht vor ihn gestellt und seine Hand hinter ihrem Rücken gedrückt, er wüsste wohl nicht, mit wie vielen fehlenden Gliedmaßen der andere Kapitän seine Bemerkung büßen hätte müssen.   
"Nein, es ist viel einfacher.", warf nun Anamaria ein. "Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört, was auf die Greyhound hindeuten könnte. Vermutlich sind sie tatsächlich wieder weitergezogen. Bevor wir hier alle durchdrehen, kehren wir doch lieber für einige Zeit in den heimischen Hafen zurück und beruhigen uns." Zustimmendes Gemurmel von Seiten der Männer erklang.   
"Ach… hat die Frau hier überhaupt noch Befehlsgewalt auf dem Kahn? Oder ist es nicht so, dass Sparrow die Macht an sich gerissen hat und diktiert, was sie zu sagen hat?", maulte der Mann. Ein Fehler, denn sogleich sprang die Mannschaft für ihren Captain in die Presche und Kanonen-Nuts sah sich nun einer Horde knurrender Piraten gegenüber.   
Anamaria hob die Hand und gebot so ihren Männern, ruhig zu bleiben. "Lasst es darauf ankommen, Captain!", meinte sie ruhig. Der andere Mann schwieg verbissen. "Also. Hiermit ist der Pakt aufgelöst. Wir segeln noch im Schutz der anderen Schiffe nach Tortuga und dann ist keiner mehr den anderen etwas verpflichtet und jeder geht wieder seiner Wege. Dass bei der Jagd nichts herausspringen würde, wussten wir alle zuvor schon.", erklärte Anamaria bestimm.   
"Segelt ihr ruhig nach Tortuga zurück. Ich und meine Männer nehmen einen anderen Kurs!", erklärte der Kapitän der Jason Holmes selbstsicher. Anamaria und Jack verdrehten synchron die Augen und schüttelten die Köpfe. Doch im Grunde war es ihnen ja egal. Sollte der Mann doch machen, was er wollte! Jegliche Vernunft half hier nichts.   
Kurz darauf war Kevin Nuts schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Jason Holmes, mit der festen Absicht, Kurs zu setzen und die kleine Flotte möglichst rasch zu verlassen.

Hitch hatte sich im Großen und Ganzen aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten. Unsicher stand er nun an Deck der Broken Heart und starrte zu Jack und Anamaria hinüber. Doch schließlich nickte er knapp. "Tortuga also."  
"Tortuga.", bestätigte Jack. "Ach und Hitch." Der Mann wandte sich nochmal um. "Ich habe stets ein Auge auf die Pearl. Wage es nicht, einen anderen Kurs einzuschlagen!", erklärte der entthronte Kapitän mit bedrohlicher Stimme. Hitch blieb eine Antwort schuldig und verließ rasch das Schiff.

"Tortuga!", murmelte Jack abermals und lächelte dann. Er legte einen Arm um Anamaria und einen um Elizabeth, die die ganze Zeit über schweigend in der Gruppe gestanden hatte. "Klingt gut!", grinste Jack.   
Anamaria lachte und wandte sich dann an ihre Mannschaft, die noch immer untätig herumstand. "Na los, ihr lahmen Hunde! Worauf wartet ihr noch? Auf ein Einladungsschreiben des Gouverneurs?" Sogleich kam Bewegung in die Bande. Jack ließ die beiden Frauen los und grinste, als er sein Schwert zog. "Nichtsdestotrotz, junge Dame, ist es an der Zeit, ein paar Übungen zu machen!", erklärte er im Tonfall eines 80-jährigen Fechtmeisters und deutete mit der Spitze der Waffe auf Elizabeth. Diese nahm die Herausforderung an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

In einiger Entfernung zog indes die Jason Holmes von dannen.

Sie räumten die Wohnung auf, machten auch in der Schmiede wieder Ordnung und fingen dann an, den Tisch zu decken. Viel zu früh waren Patrick und Will damit fertig und hockten nun etwas gelangweilt am Tisch. "Will?" "Hm?" Doch Patrick schwieg. Will legte den Kopf schief und sah den Jungen aufmerksam an.   
"Was ist los, Junge?", meinte er auffordernd.   
"Ich sollte vielleicht nicht wieder damit anfangen…", begann Patrick und es war nicht schwer, zu erraten, dass es die Kette oder den Vorfall von vorhin betraf. "… aber… warum ist diese Kette so wichtig?", fragte der Junge vorsichtig, Angst, dass Will jetzt ausrasten könnte.   
Einen Moment umspielte ein gedankenverlorenes Lächeln die Lippen des jungen Mannes, ehe er sich auf die Frage des Jungen besann. Nach kurzem Zögern berichtete er dem Knaben von Elizabeth und von einigen der Abenteuer, die sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten. Aufmerksam lauschte Patrick den Erzählungen.

Rasch ging die Zeit vorüber und schließlich beendete Will seinen Bericht. "Das… das tut mir wirklich leid.", murmelte der Knabe leise, als er das eben Gehörte verdaut hatte.   
"Danke." Will nickte ihm zu.   
Ein Klopfen an der Türe riss die beiden aus ihrer Versunkenheit. "Das müssten Jana und Nora sein!", meinte Will und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Türe, um den Besuch zu empfangen.

Eisen klirrte hart aufeinander und Jack musste anerkennend zugeben, dass Elizabeth seit dem Beginn ihrer kleinen Trainingsstunden viel gelernt hatte. Mehr als einmal gelang ihr ein wirklich guter Angriff und Jack musste stark auf seine Deckung achten. Dennoch konnte sie ihn nicht besiegen. Jahrelange Erfahrung stand gegen jugendlichen Eifer und die Erfahrung siegte ein jedes Mal aufs Neue.   
So auch dieses mal und mit triumphierendem Lächelnd schleuderte Jack die Waffe aus der Hand der jungen Frau. "Und tot.", erklärte er trocken, als die Klinge nah an ihrem Hals lag. Elizabeth seufzte.   
"Ich werde nie gewinnen.", meinte sie ein wenig genervt. Jack schmunzelte und zwirbelte die Spitze seines Schnurrbarts zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.   
"Nicht gegen mich, Täubchen." Zufrieden ließ er die Waffe zurück in die Halterung gleiten und beobachtete Elizabeth, die mit einem gehässigen "ja ja" den Degen vom Boden hob und ebenfalls aufräumte.

Als sie zur Reling ging, strich sie gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch. Jack stutzte und betrachtete die junge Frau eingehend.   
Sie hatte schon vor langem ihre engen Kleider gegen bequeme Hosen und Hemden eingetaucht. Kleidung eben, die man an Bord eines Schiffes tragen konnte, ohne dass sie störte und die genug Bewegungsfreiheit bot. Doch als sie nun das Hemd glatt strich, bemerkte Jack etwas, das ihm schier wie ein Schlag auf den Kopf vorkam.   
"Beim Klabauter!", stieß er hervor. "Die Dame hat zugelegt!" Elizabeth hob überrascht den Kopf, doch dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf ihr schönes Antlitz und sie senkte rasch den Blick. Ihre Wangen wurden rot. Jack trat behutsam näher. "Täubchen? Was ist DAS?", fragte er und deutete auf ihren Bauch. Elizabeth lachte auf. "Du…. Du bist doch nicht etwa… schwanger?" Das letzte Wort sprach Jack aus, als wäre es etwas gar Schreckliches, das seinen Mund möglichst schnell verlassen musste.   
"Tja.", meinte Elizabeth nur. "Sieht wohl so aus." Jack machte große Augen.  
"Heiliges Kanonenrohr! Von wem denn?" Elizabeth verdrehte genervt die Augen.   
"Von dir natürlich, du Supercaptain.", erklärte die junge Frau trocken. "Lass mal sehen, wer dafür in Frage kommt…. Die Besatzung der Pearl.. oder die Männer hier auf der Heart… ja, welcher war es denn nun?", grübelte sie laut vor sich hin. Mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag blickte sie Jack an.   
"Meine Güte… wann hat der Junior denn das noch geschafft?", meinte Jack und ging in Gedanken bereits die wenigen Nächte durch, die Will und Elizabeth zwischen der Flucht von Port Royal und dem schrecklichen Angriff auf Tortuga zusammen verbracht haben konnten. Es waren wirklich nicht viele.   
"Wohl gleich am ersten Abend, eh?", meinte er nun gehässig. "Der Kerl hat ja Nerven! Zu schwach, um noch selbst zum Schiff zu gehen, aber dann noch einen Nachkommen zeugen!", maulte der Mann herum. "Ein Schuss, ein Treffer! Hey, den Junior stelle ich an Bord der Pearl immer an die Kanonen! Bei der Trefferquote muss ich mir keine Sorgen mehr um die Royal Navy machen!", feixte Jack weiter.   
Elizabeth war nun wirklich rot im Gesicht und grübelte grade nach, was sie darauf antworten könnte. "Schlechter Zeitpunkt für eine Schwangerschaft! Wer weiß, wann wir Will von Port Royal holen können? Und dann die Schwertkämpfe, die Greyhound… wirklich ein schlechter Zeitpunkt! Aber unser Junior hatte ja noch nie ein Gespür für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, nicht wahr?"  
"Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil du das noch nicht zu Stande gebracht hast.", frozelte Elizabeth in Jacks kurzer Sprechpause. Der Kapitän schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Auf so eine Frechheit war er nun nicht gefasst gewesen.

Anamaria stand unweit der beiden an Deck und grinste munter vor sich hin. Jack drehte sich zu ihr um und deutete noch immer wortlos auf Elizabeth. So als suche er nach einer Antwort und hoffte nun, Anamaria konnte ihm eine liefern. Diese jedoch zog nur die Schultern hoch und grinste weiter.   
"Na, schönen Dank auch… das würde mir jetzt gerade noch fehlen! Ein Kind? Nein, nein mit so etwas warten wir noch. Es ist schon richtig, dass Anamaria nicht schwa…" Plötzlich drehte er sich zu der dunkelhäutigen Frau um.   
"Bist du doch nicht, oder?", fragte er voller Entsetzen.

* * *

Omg! I'm really, really sorry!! Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung für die ewiglange Wartezeit! Aber es kam halt jetzt alles zusammen… erst 2 Wochen England ohne Computer und dann muss ich mal noch eben darauf hinweisen, dass ich jetzt mitten in meinen Prüfungen stecke… dennoch habe ich es endlich geschafft, irgendwo zwischen Statistik, Ethik, Politik, Orga und all dem anderen Kram, ein neues Kapitel zu fabrizieren… Mitlerweile hab ich auch ein fertiges Konzept! nickt Allerdings entstand das um 3 Uhr nachts und genauso liest es sich auch… hüstel

Ich hoffe, ich konnte eure Reviews ein wenig einarbeiten und natürlich hoff ich, dass noch ein paar Leser nach der Wartezeit daran denken, dass es mich doch noch gibt…. guckt sich um   
Über neue Reviews und Meinungen würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen!!!

**Brigitte:** OOC ist vor allem bei Norrington meiner Meinung nach pure Ansichtssache. Mir kommt er reichlich unterkühlt vor, im Film und das habe ich auch übernommen. Den hitzköpfigen, eifersüchtigen, Elizabeth enführenden und Will töten wollenden Commodore Norrington bieten ja genug Geschichten (das soll jetzt keine Kritik sein!!). Ich habe lediglich versucht, ihn anders zu gestalten. Schade, dass ich damit scheinbar zu sehr daneben lag. Also, dafür, dass ich nie vorhatte, Jack in Anamarias Arme zu schreiben, finde ich ja, dass die Geschichte genug Erotik enthält. Anyhow: Danke für dein Review.

**Manu2211:** Keine Sorge, auch Anamaria wird die Story überleben... irgendwie. Stellt sich mir nur die Frage, was für Jack ein Happy End auf Dauer wäre... mit Frau und Kind auf der Insel auf jeden Fall nicht... mit ihr an Bord der Pearl... dazu ist Anamaria zu stur und zu impulsiv, als dass sowas gut gehen könnte... grübel Na, mal sehen. Tjaaaa... Jana und Norrington... Es ist, um das mal anzumerken, keine Seltenheit, dass ein Opfer solche Gefühle für den Peiniger entwickelt... kommt häufig vor, also wäre es nicht mal so abwegig... werde mal noch ne Fallstudie zu Jana kritzeln. kicher Danke für dein Review!!

**Azrael:** winkz Hallooo! gg Also.. das Essen... du hättest den armen Knaben sehen sollen!!! Sorry, aber ich hatte das Kerlchen wirklich vor Augen, als ich ihn erschuf und da kam mir nur der Gedanke, dass er erst mal zunehmen muss, bevor er irgendwas anderes anstellen kann... (ey, wer beim Anblick eines Orlando Bloom nur ans Hochfüttern des armen Kerlchens denk, muss doch krank im Kopp sein, oder?? gg). Zum thema beklauen: siehe dieses Kap. g Ich hatte das ohnehin noch vor, allerdins erst später, aber das wirst du noch lesen.. Dennoch danke für die Anmerkung, du hattest natürlich vollkommen recht!  
Ich hätte Hitch gerne zweifelnder eingeführt, wenn ich die Übernahme der Pearl geplant hätte... das war nun wirklich sein alleiniges Werk! Ich konnte nix dafür! Ich bin hier mal noch etwas auf ihn eingegangen, aber Fact ist, dass die Leute an Bord der Schiffe langsam aber sicher ALLE durchdrehen... muss ich die Situation erläutern? Psychischer Stress, Druck, Angst... da agiert so mancher Mensch ziemlich seltsam. Ich will ja mal nur erwähnen, dass die Greyhound das absolut Böse verkörpert.. ich glaub, da würde jeder austicken, oder??   
Jepp, ich bin eh am Rudern, um nicht noch mehr Leute einzubauen.. aber die, die jetzt wichtig sind, brauche ich wirklich für die Story... Ne, also.... ein Kapitel 45 wird es von dieser Story sicherlich nicht geben!! Ich rechne spätestens bei 32 mit einem Ende. Spätesten. Arbeite ja jetzt straight darauf hin...   
Zu deiner Frage: Wohne in Regensburg (wg. Studium), also ned mal so weit weg. Aber ich denk mal, die Eröffnung war schon, oder? snif Was für eine Ausstellung ist das denn?   
Danke, für deine vielen Tips und Anmerkungen!

**Evildollie: **Doch, da hab ich einiges auszusetzen.. ist vorhersehbar, was passiert. selbsttadel Tja, die Greyhound... bislang habe ich noch immer nach einer Rationalen Erklärung gesucht für das geisterhafte, mysthische Schiffchen, das ich mir da erdacht habe... die Erklärung hab ich noch immer nicht, was sich eben in ner Jagd ohne Ende auswirken wird... hüstel Zum Thema Folter: Stell dir mal vor, wie es erst den armen Leuten an Bord geht?! Danke für dein Review!!

**Becci: **freu Schön, wieder was von dir zu lesen! g Tja... also, ... ähm... wie soll ich sagen?? Bekehren .... hm... mir ist noch viel was kitschigeres in den Sinn gekommen... hüstel Boah... die Greyhound, die bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen.. aber naja. Ich werde das Ding schon irgendwo auftreiben! g Danke für dein Lob!!

**Mary Hawk:** Erst mal: Willkommen und vielen Dank für dein Review sowie das Lob!! Zu deinen Anmerkungen will ich mal noch ganz kurz was sagen.... erstens: Die Sache mit Bill ist ja die: Will hat seinen Daddy noch immer nicht gefunden und in der ohnehin gestressten Lage hat er dann auch nicht daran gedacht, dass Bill da irgendwie rausgekommen sein könnte. Solche Gedanken sind auch mir schon gekommen... zweitens: Zum Glück verfüge ich über einen gesunden Gleichgewichtssinn. Ich gebe zu, dass deine Erklärung viel plausiebler klingt und erröte beschämt, dass ich nicht auf diesen logischen Gedanken gekommen bin... My fault. Aber nobody is perfect und somit werde ich das jetzt trotzdem nicht mehr ändern, aber eben in meiner nächsten Story beachten. Vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis! Ich hoffe, ich lese nochmal hin und wieder nen Kommentar von dir!

In diesem Sinne danke ich der treuen Leserschaft für das Verständnis und hoffe auf zahlreiche Reviews, die mich wieder etwas anspornen. g


	28. Changes

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**R**  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
And here we are... somit liefere ich endlich kap 25.... und das Ende rutscht wieder mal in weite Ferne!

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

Anamaria lachte. Es war ein heiteres und zugleich schmunzelndes Lachen, als sie an Jack vorbei zu Elizabeth schlenderte und dem Piratenkapitän dabei die Antwort schuldig blieb. "Alle Achtung. Scheint, als wollt ihr beiden die verlorene Zeit möglichst rasch wieder aufholen, was?", meinte sie zu Elizabeth. Die junge Frau lachte ein wenig.  
"Na hör mal! Also ob ich es jetzt darauf angelegt hätte… es ist eben passiert.", meinte sie schlicht. "Schon mal davon gehört, dass das dabei herauskommen kann, wenn Mann und Frau eine Koje teilen?" Damit wandte sie sich schließlich ab und marschierte zum Bug des Schiffes. Sie wollte das Thema nun wirklich nicht weiter breit treten. Außerdem wollte sie dann schön langsam zu Bett gehen.

Jack hingegen hatte die ganze Zeit über abschätzende Blicke zu Anamaria geschickt und ihren Körper mehr als ausführlich von oben bis unten betrachtet. Nun wandte sie sich um und blickte ihn teils forschend, teils herausfordernd an. "Was ist los?", fragte sie schlicht, ganz so als hätte er vorhin gar nicht nach einer möglichen Schwangerschaft gefragt. Jack warf einen kurzen Blick über Deck und ging dann wortlos zu Anamaria. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Pirat sie bereits hochgenommen und sich über die Schulter geworfen.  
"Das muss ich mir ja nun doch eingehend ansehen.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendwem sonst, doch jene Besatzungsmitglieder, die seine Worte verstanden hatten grinsten sehr zweideutig. Es gelang Jack, seine Beute ohne große Gegenwehr in die Kajüte zu schaffen. Dort setzte er Anamaria jedoch nicht sofort ab.  
"Bist du, oder bist du nicht?", verlangte er erneut zu wissen. Anamaria lachte.  
"Was bin ich? Oder bin ich was nicht?", frotzelte sie. Jack verdrehte die Augen. Er setzte die Frau zu Boden und marschierte in seinem gewohnt torkelnden Gang um sie herum. Eingehend musterte er ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste, doch das weite Hemd machte es unmöglich, zu sagen, ob sich irgendetwas verändert hatte, oder nicht.  
Eigentlich war es ja nicht lange her, seit er ihre Gestalt ohne Kleidung begutachtet hatte, doch da hatte Jack nicht auf Anzeichen einer möglichen Schwangerschaft geachtet und er war jetzt mehr als verunsichert.  
"Nun gut. Da die Dame nicht zu reden gewillt scheint, wird der anwesende Pirat sie nun einer eingehenden Leibesprüfung mit Befragung unterziehen und die Dame sollte zuvor davon in Kenntnis gesetzt werden, dass der anwesende Pirat bislang noch jede Antwort bekommen hat, die er verlangte.", meinte Jack nun mit einem Tonfall, als hätte er soeben ein Todesurteil verkündet. "Die Dame sollte sich des Weiteren darüber im Klaren sein, dass der prüfende Pirat keinen Einschränkungen unterliegt und von seinem Recht gebrauch machen wird, auch andere zu Rate zu ziehen.", meinte er nun mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.  
"Untersteh dich!" Ein forschender Blick erreichte ihre Augen. Doch Anamaria wollte ihn noch nicht aus der Ungewissheit entlassen. Seine ersehnten Antworten würde Jack Sparrow schon noch erhalten. Nur eben später. "Was wäre, wenn?", platzte sie unvermittelt hervor und ihre Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die Augen des Mannes, der vor ihr stand und an seiner Unterlippe knabberte.  
Nachdenklich strich sich Jack durch den Bart. "Nicht gut.", murmelte er schließlich. "Es wäre der falsche Zeitpunkt…. Und an Bord eines Schiffes hat ein Kind auch nichts zu suchen… und wie das aussieht… ich meine,… ein schwangerer Captain?! Das geht nicht… und überhaupt…ein KIND?! Ich bin definitiv nicht bereit dafür… zu jung… viel zu jung… und du auch.", murmelte Jack unaufhörlich vor sich hin. Anamaria lachte leise. Der Gedanke, Vater zu werden machte den Piraten sichtlich nervös.  
Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm und strich ihm mit der anderen Hand sanft über die Wange. Lange sah sie Jack in die braunen Augen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Doch der Pirat verstand auch ohne Worte, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte. "Nein!", jaulte er leise auf. Doch Anamaria nickte bestimmt. Sie tupfte mit einem Finger gegen seine Nase und lachte leise.  
"Wie lange, werter Captain Sparrow, gedachtet ihr die Koje einer Frau teilen zu können, ohne dabei für reiche Nachkommenschaft zu sorgen?", meinte sie schmunzelnd. Jack machte große Augen.  
"Reiche Nachkommenschaft?", raunte er heiser. "Es sind doch nicht etwa zwei?!" Anamaria legte den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. Da klang tatsächlich Panik in der Stimme des furchtlosen Piratenkapitäns. Nun gut, sie hatte wahrlich nicht mit Begeisterungsstürmen gerechnet, doch sie hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass er es so schlecht aufnehmen würde. Sie hätte es ihm vielleicht schonender beibringen sollen. Aber dafür war es nun auch schon zu spät.  
"Nein, das denke ich nicht.", meinte sie ruhig. Jack starrte sie an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.  
"Ich brauch jetzt nen Schluck Rum… nein, besser eine ganze Flasche davon… ein Fass! Auf jeden Fall brauch ich frische Luft.", murmelte der Pirat und wandte sich ab. Ein wenig unsicher warf er nochmals einen Blick zurück, ehe er zur Türe der Kabine ging. Die Tür war bereits einen Spalt offen, als er erneut Anamarias Stimme in seinem Rücken vernahm.  
"Jack!" Betont langsam drehte er sich erneut zu ihr um und blickte die dunkle Schönheit erwartungsvoll an. "Geh nicht über Bord." Sie grinste ihn an. Jack blickte ertappt nach oben und grummelte etwas, das sich wie "verdammt" anhörte, ehe er ihr ein scheues Lächeln zuwarf und sich endlich davon machte. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Anamaria auf das Bett und strich sich gedankenverloren über den Bauch. Sie grinste ein wenig. "Na… hoffentlich wirst du deinem Vater nicht allzu ähnlich!", murmelte sie leise.

Irgendwie wollte diese ganze Sache nicht so recht in Jacks Kopf. Vater? Er? Und warum zum Henker musste das ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Während der Pirat vor sich hin grübelte, fiel er in ein - der Mannschaft nur zu wohl bekanntes - Verhalten zurück. Ruhelos und ebenso ziellos streifte er über Deck.

Lächelnd beobachteten Jana und Will die beiden Kinder. Patrick hatte sich mit Nora auf den Boden gehockt und spielte nun mit ihr. Allerlei Kram hatte er nun schon herbeigeschafft, unter anderem Steine und Stöckchen, und ließ das Mädchen alles ausprobieren. Jedoch ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen, damit ja nichts passierte. Da ihre Tochter wohl in guten Händen war, wandte sich Jana nun endlich Will zu und blickte ihn aufmerksam an.  
"Danke für die Einladung. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Gibt es denn einen bestimmten Anlass dafür?" Will lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Brauche ich denn einen bestimmten Anlass, um Zeit mit Freunden zu verbringen? Du hast mir sehr geholfen… ich wollte dir einfach mal meinen Dank aussprechen.", erklärte der junge Waffenschmied ehrlich. Jana lächelte etwas beschämt, doch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Will schon das Thema gewechselt. "Ich hatte heute Besuch! Du errätst bestimmt nicht, von wem." Will verschränkte abwartend die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich zurück.

Nachdem Will seinen Bericht vom Besuch des Gouverneurs beendet hatte, begann er langsam, den Tisch abzuräumen. Als Jana ihm sogleich helfen wollte, legte er die Hand auf ihren Unterarm und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist hier der Gast! Setz dich!", meinte er grinsend. Jana gehorchte und Will ging vorsichtig an Nora vorbei in Richtung Küche.  
Das Mädchen betrachtete den "Onkel" und ließ sich dann auf die Hände plumpsen. Zögernd rutschte sie über den Boden, eine Mischung aus Krabbeln und Robben. Zielstrebig hielt sie auf die Türe zur Küche zu. Patrick quiekte vergnügt auf. "Jetzt haben wir nen Hund in der Wohnung.", grinste er und zog ein wenig an Janas Kleidung, damit diese ihre Tochter sah. Jana lachte.  
Als Will gerade wieder aus der Küche kommen wollte, hatte es das Kind bereits bis in die Türe geschafft und dort saß sie nun und blickte den jungen Mann erwartungsvoll an. Will lachte und nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm. "Ach herrje!", meinte er schmunzelnd. "Jetzt ist dann gar nichts mehr sicher vor meinem kleinen Wiesel, nicht wahr? Aber nimm dich vor den Treppen in Acht, Sonnenscheinchen. Die sind gefährlich." Liebevoll drückte er das Mädchen an sich.  
Jana betrachtete Will eingehend. Und er würde eben doch ein guter Vater werden. Aber sie sagte nichts. Als der Abend weit fortgeschritten war, erklärte Jana, dass sie nach Hause wollte. Nora kuschelte sich bereits in ihre Arme und döste vor sich hin und auch Patrick gähnte beizeiten. Will nickte und stand auf. "Ich bringe dich noch nach Hause.", meinte er bestimmt.   
"So weit ist es nicht. Ich komme schon zurecht.", wehrte Jana ab, doch Will schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihr das Mädchen aus den Armen.   
"Keine Widerrede! Da draußen treiben sich zu viele böse Buben herum. Bei dieser Dunkelheit! Nein, ich bringe dich nach Hause und damit basta.", erklärte Will fest. Rasch blickte er zu Patrick, der am Tisch saß. "Kommst du mit, oder willst du lieber schon ins Bett gehen?", fragte er den Jungen. Doch Patrick beschloss gähnend, dass es an der Zeit war, ins Bett zu kriechen. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln nickte Will dem Jungen zu. "Dann gute Nacht, Patrick. Ich bin bald wieder zurück." Kurz darauf machten sich Jana, Nora und Will auf den Weg zu Norringtons Haus.

Jack hatte sich wohl nun doch wieder beruhigt. Zumindest hockte er in der Kabine und rannte nicht ständig auf und ab. Anamaria betrat den Raum und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich. "Hier steckst du also. Ich habe dich schon gesucht.", meinte sie leise und trat näher. Jack blickte auf und grinste schief.  
"Jetzt hab ich zwei schwangere Frauen am Hals.", meinte er frotzelnd. "Nur gut, dass wir die Jagd schon lange abgeblasen haben… sonst müsste ich das jetzt tun." Anamaria hockte sich einfach auf Jacks Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
"So schlimm?", fragte sie liebevoll. "Aber Jack…. Das ändert mich doch nicht. Ich bin doch weiterhin einfach nur Anamaria…. Deine Anamaria." Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden. Aufmerksam blickte Jack sie an, ehe er die Arme um sie legte und die Frau eng an sich drückte. Behutsam hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel.  
"Nein.", meinte er leise. "Es ändert für dich nichts…. Für mich schon." Er fühlte, wie sie sich in seinem Arm versteifte und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Als ob er sie fortschicken könnte! Er hätte es zuvor schon nicht gekonnt und jetzt konnte er es noch viel weniger. Ein weiterer Kuss landete auf ihrer Stirn. "Ich muss mir jetzt bald noch Sorgen um so ein kleines Würmchen machen… dabei sorge ich mich doch schon genug um dich.", flüsterte er leise.  
Anamaria atmete auf. Mehr noch. Sie freute sich, denn es klang ganz so, als würde Jack sich langsam aber sicher an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Er löste den Griff ein wenig und schob behutsam eine Hand über ihren Bauch. Anamaria lächelte. Ja, er gewöhnte sich definitiv an den Gedanken! "Hm.", murmelte er plötzlich. "Daddy Jack Sparrow…. Das klingt doch nach was. Aber…. Wo krieg ich jetzt noch den Captain unter?" Mit einem leisen Lachen senkte er die Lippen auf ihre, hielt jedoch inne, ehe sich ihre Lippen wirklich berührten. "Verdammt… ich liebe dich.", flüsterte der Pirat, ehe er sie küsste.

Will betrachtete das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Arm. Nora schlief tief und fest. Jana ging schweigend neben ihm her. Die Geräusche der Nacht umgaben die drei Menschen, die Dunkelheit umschloss sie. In einer Seitengasse erklangen die Geräusche der Lust. Missmutig blinzelnd sah Will auf. Er war froh dass Nora schlief.  
"Was ist los?", erklang leise Janas Stimme neben ihm. Will schüttelte den Kopf. Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass es ihm missfiel, so etwas hier draußen zu vernehmen? Er fühlte nur Verachtung für die Männer, die hilflose und verarmte Frauen so ausnützten. Zögernd schüttelte er den Kopf. Jana lächelte ein wenig. "Keine seltenen Geräusche, wie du wissen solltest.", meinte sie nur. Langsam nickte der junge Schmied.   
"Ich … ich verstehe diese Männer nicht… und ich fühle Mitleid für diese Frauen… was soll ich sonst sagen?" Schweigen. "Ich hoffe, dass du so etwas nie wieder durchmachen musst.", erklärte er schließlich leise. "Wie ergeht es dir bei Norrington? Ich meine… fordert er noch immer…" Jana lachte leise.  
"Will, ich bin seine Hure. Das ändert sich nicht dadurch, dass ich in seinem Haus lebe. Er behandelt mich nicht unbedingt anders. Aber was zerbrichst du dir den Kopf darüber? Lass es gut sein, Will, ich bin ein großes Mädchen und ich komme schon klar." Will öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Jana kam ihm zuvor.  
Sie schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Nein Will. Das ist lieb, aber es ist nicht deine Angelegenheit. Angenommen, ich würde ihn verlassen… was wird dann aus mir und vor allem aus Nora? Niemand in Port Royal würde mir Arbeit geben. Das ist nun mal so in dieser gehobenen Gesellschaft. Mein Leben wäre die Hölle, wenn ich Norrington verlassen würde, noch viel schlimmer als es jetzt ist, verstehst du?" Will schluckte schwer.  
Es war nicht lustig, doch Will musste lachen. "Woher wusstest du, was ich sagen wollte?", fragte er nur.  
"Ich kenne dich. Du bist durchschaubar, weil du von Grund auf ein guter Mensch bist, mein lieber Schmied. Ich meine, welcher dieser Menschen hier hätte Patrick aufgenommen? Nachdem er dich beklauen wollte?"  
"Und später sogar beklaut hat.", murmelte Will. Erneut fühlte er den Schmerz der Enttäuschung, der ihn ins Herz stach. Mit knappen Worten berichtete er von der Kette. Jana nickte bedächtig.  
"Macht der Gewohnheit, denke ich." Will nickte knapp. Doch er machte sich Sorgen. Schweigend gingen sie weiter und hatten kurz darauf schon das Anwesen des Kommodore erreicht. Behutsam gab Will das kleine Mädchen seiner Mutter zurück und verabschiedete sich von Jana und dem Baby. Doch ehe Jana die Türe erreicht hatte, wandte er sich nochmals um.  
"Ihr könntet Port Royal verlassen. Wo anders ein neues Leben beginnen.", meinte er leise. Jana schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wo sollten wir hin? Ich wage es nicht, mit Nora jetzt eine lange Seereise zu unternehmen und alles andere wäre zwecklos. Ich müsste weit von ihm weg. Nein. Vielleicht begreift der Commodore eines Tages, dass er einen Menschen anders behandeln sollte… vielleicht, sieht er in Nora irgendwann das, was sie ist: sein eigen Fleisch und Blut." Damit drehte sie sich um und betrat das Haus. Will seufzte und ging zurück zur Schmiede. Er wollte Jana so gerne helfen. Doch wie, das wusste der junge Mann wahrlich noch nicht.

Als Will später nach Hause kam, schlich er leise in die Wohnung. Tatsächlich lag Patrick schon im Bett und schlief tief und fest. Rasch entkleidete sich Will und kroch ebenfalls unter seine Decke. Doch Schlaf wollte er keinen finden, vorerst zumindest.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten ab, zurück zu den Ereignissen des Tages, zurück zu den Ereignissen der Vergangenheit und zurück zu den Worten, die Jana ihm vor einiger Zeit einmal gesagt hatte. Er würde einmal ein guter Vater sein. Seufzend rollte Will sich zusammen und steckte den Kopf unter den Arm. Jetzt war er ja fast schon ein Vater für Patrick… er hoffte nur, er würde den Jungen unter Kontrolle bringen. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um den Knaben.  
Über all der Grübelei und dem Brüten über düsteren Gedanken, schlief Will am Ende doch ein.

"Warum, Jack!? Du hattest versprochen, uns zu beschützen!"  
"Wo warst du nur, Jack?"  
"Warum hast du uns verlassen?"  
"Ich habe dir vertraut, Jack. Ich habe an dich geglaubt! All die Jahre war ich an deiner Seite und du verschwindest einfach so?"  
"War alles nur eine Lüge?"  
"Du hast dein eigen Fleisch und Blut verraten, Jack!"

Anamaria und Elizabeth kamen auf Jack zu. Schrammen und Blutspuren zeichneten sich in ihren Gesichtern ab, Blut klebte auf der Kleidung der beiden Frauen. Jede trug ein verschnürtes, winziges Bündel auf dem Arm. Blutiges Tuch umhüllte, was auch immer sie dort trugen.

"Sieh sie dir an! Sieh nur, was du getan hast! Sieh dir an, was du ihnen angetan hast!", schrieen ihn beide an und hoben ihm die blutigen Bündel entgegen. Jack wich zurück, doch die Wand hinderte ihn daran, weiter davonzulaufen. Ein Lachen erklang, dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Ein gutes Stück hinter Elizabeth schälte sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten. Es war Norrington und er hatte seinen Degen stoßbereit in der Hand.  
Jack wollte die junge Frau warnen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Er wollte ihr helfen, doch seine Muskeln bewegten sich nicht. Hilflos und Tatenlos sah er mit an, wie sich das spitze Eisen in den Rücken der jungen Frau bohrte und an der Vorderseite wieder heraustrat, direkt unter ihrer linken Brust, blutüberströmt.  
Erst jetzt, da es zu spät war, konnte Jack sich wieder bewegen und mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf den Kommodore. Norrington war augenscheinlich überrascht, denn er wehrte sich kaum gegen den Angriff. Innerhalb eines Atemzuges hatte Jack seinen Dolch tief in die Brust des Mannes gerammt. Ungläubig starrte Norrington auf die Hand, die den Griff des Dolches der aus seiner Brust ragte umfasst hielt. Jack riss die Waffe wieder heraus und der Mann vor ihm sank in die Knie. Der Dolch entglitt Jacks Hand und fiel scheppernd zu Boden, Blut spritzte von der Waffe auf den Untergrund.  
"Jack", erklang ein leises Röcheln und als er auf den Sterbenden hinuntersah, blickten ihm zwei braune Augen entgegen. "Warum hast du mir das angetan?", fragte Will noch, ehe er seinen letzen Atemzug tat.  
Jack wirbelte herum. Ein Zauber, ein Fluch. … ein übler Traum! Das alles konnte nicht wahr sein, doch er erwachte nicht! "Mörder!", kreischte Anamaria auf, doch sie meinte nicht ihn. Jack wirbelte erneut herum und sah gerade noch, wie Captain Blackrose der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit die Kehle durchtrennte. Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Jack stürzte hinüber, doch der Täter war verschwunden und es gelang ihm gerade noch den fallenden Körper abzufangen, ehe sie hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ausdruckslos starrten ihre Augen auf den Piraten, ihre Arme umklammerten noch immer das blutige Bündel.   
Zögernd zog Jack ihre Hand beiseite und schlug das blutbefleckte Tuch auf. Doch wider Erwarten blickte er nicht auf einen Säugling. Blaugraue Augen starrten ihm entgegen und das Gesicht war unverkennbar. Es hatte sich schon vor langem in Jacks Seele gebrannt. Wer ihm dort entgegenstarrte, war der kleine Zack Hallvorden, dessen Bekanntschaft er auf Port Royal am Pranger gemacht hatte.   
Rasch stand Jack auf und entfernte sich von Anamaria und dem Bündel. Dort lag nur der Kopf… der Rest des Jungen fehlte! Jack wurde schlecht. Da bewegten sich plötzlich die Lippen des toten Jungen. Mit einem Aufschrei taumelte Jack zurück, stolperte über den toten Will und wachte endgültig auf.

Jack blinzelte ein, zweimal und blickte sich irritiert um. Das Gewicht auf seiner Brust erschwerte ihm das Atmen und behutsam schob er Anamaria von sich herunter. Zu seiner Überraschung und seinem Erstaunen stellte der Pirat fest, dass sein Herzschlag völlig ruhig ging und er auch nicht schwer atmete. Er war einfach nur ruhig, entspannt. Das konnte doch eigentlich nicht sein! Nach dem Traum?! Oder hatte er nur geträumt, dass er schlecht geträumt hatte? Angesichts dieser Überlegung musste Jack schmunzeln.  
Nein, es bestand kein Grund zur Sorge. Es war alles in Ordnung. Sie segelten auf direktem Weg zurück nach Tortuga, Anamaria lag neben ihm im Bett und schlief ganz ruhig, Elizabeth lag in der kleinen Kabine von Martin, dem Steuermann, Will war in Port Royal und vorerst noch in Sicherheit. Er musste sich um nichts und niemanden sorgen. Mit einem leisen Aufatmen rutschte Jack ein wenig auf die Seite und schloss erneut die Augen. Es war alles in bester Ordnung.

Doch bis Tortuga war es noch ein langer Weg und Jack wähnte sich wohl zu früh in Sicherheit!

Ein neuer Morgen begann. Glühend rot ging die Sonne auf, über Port Royal, über Tortuga und ebenso über dem karibischen Meer. Viele Augen blickten hinauf in die Sonne, Augen die einander kannten, Augen, die etwas teilten.

In einer Gasse mitten in Port Royal stand ein junger Mann und blickte hinauf in den dunklen Himmel, der sich nun mit den Farben des Sonnenaufgangs mischte. Seine braunen Augen wirkten traurig und seine Züge angespannt. Müdigkeit und Mattheit strahlte er aus, wie er dort stand, an die Mauer gelehnt, tief in Gedanken versunken. Ihm war, als würde die Zeit still stehen und die Sonne nicht weiter aufgehen. Es schien, als würde diese Nacht niemals wirklich enden wollen.

Auf Tortuga saß ein alter Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang vor einer kleinen Hütte im taufrischen Gras. Auf seinem Schoß lag ein breites Brett, darauf befand sich Pergament. Feine Linien zogen sich über die helle Oberfläche, doch nur zögernd entstand der Text. Die Gedanken, die ihn bewegten in sinnvolle Worte zu fassen, fiel im schwer.  
Seufzend legte er die Feder beiseite und besah sich den bisherigen Brief, ehe er ihn zerknüllte und fort warf. Kopfschüttelnd hob er den Blick und betrachtete eine Weile die rote, runde Scheibe, ehe er einen neuen Bogen hervorzog und ein weiteres mal begann, die Worte aus seinen Gedanken auf Pergament zu bannen.

Mitten im Meer stand ein Mann an Deck eines kleinen Schiffes der Royal Navy. Kleidung und Perücke wiesen ihn als hohen Offizier aus, seine Haltung zeugte von Selbstsicherheit. Die Stimmung des Kommodore stieg mit jeder Minute, wusste er sich doch bald in der Sicherheit des heimatlichen Hafens. Auch wenn ungewiss war, was die Heimat bringen würde, war es ihm ein Anliegen, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu verspüren.

Durch das matte Glas der Scheiben blickten zwei Augenpaare aus einer Kabine auf den Sonnenaufgang draußen. Verträumt und müde, ruhig und fast sorglos betrachteten sie, wie die Sonne unaufhaltsam höher stieg.

Weit außerhalb der Piratensiedlung stand eine verhüllte Gestalt am Rande der Klippen und blickte hinaus aufs Meer. Die Person wirkte einsam und verloren, ganz so, als sollte sie eigentlich nicht hier sein. Und doch stand dieser Mensch dort, seit vielen Stunden schon. Allein, unbewegt, wie eine Statue und jedem Beobachter, der hier zufällig vorbei kommen mochte, musste einfach klar sein, dass die Gestalt wartete. Auf jemanden oder etwas, doch bestimmt nicht auf den Morgen, denn den Sonnenaufgang betrachtete sie ebenso teilnahmslos wie die Wellen, die unterhalb der Klippen an den Felsen zerschellten.

Weiter nördlich jedoch war ein Mann so gar nicht teilnahmslos. Den Sonnenaufgang betrachtete er vom Deck eines alten Schiffes aus voller grausamer Gier. Der glutrote Ball der Sonne tauchte auch das Meer in ein tiefes rot. Blutrot waren die Schaumkronen auf den Wellen. Der Mund des Mannes verzog sich zu einem grausamen grinsen. Verächtlich stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen den Körper, der zu seinen Füßen lag. Ein lebloser Körper.  
"Wie schön, dass der Sonnenaufgang so gut zu meiner Stimmung passt.", meinte er mit kalter Stimme. "Werft den Kerl über Bord. Sollen die Haie noch ihren Spaß mit ihm haben. Und dann nehmen wir ordentlich Fahrt auf! Hart Steuerbord. Wir gehen auf die Jagd!" Ein laute Grölen und Jubeln brandete nach seinen Worten auf. Zufrieden grinsend stieg Duncan Blackrose über den verstorbenen Offizier hinweg und zog ein Fernrohr hervor. Mit dem geschulten Blick eines erfahrenen Jägers suchte er den Horizont ab, auf der Suche nach einer guten Prise (Bezeichnung für ein aufgebrachtes feindliches Schiff oder allgemein eine Beute von Piraten).

"Guten Morgen!" Patricks fröhliche Stimme riss Will aus seinen Gedanken. Er erwiderte den Gruß und beobachtete den Jungen dabei, wie er sich etwas zum Frühstück richtete. Will hatte schlecht geschlafen und war noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufgewacht. Er war müde, doch die Arbeit rief und konnte nicht warten.  
"Gut geschlafen?", wandte er sich an Patrick, als dieser am Tisch Platz genommen hatte. Der Junge nickte  
"Wie ein Stein. Danke."  
"Das freut mich." Schweigen legte sich über den Tisch. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Will. "Ich habe dich gestern beobachtet, als du mit Nora gespielt hast.", meinte er in beifälligem Tonfall. Patrick schluckte und blickte Will skeptisch und abwartend an. "Ich war überrascht, wie gut du mit ihr umgegangen bist. Hast du da Erfahrung?" Fragend blickte Will den Jungen an, doch dieser schwieg verbissen und starrte auf die Tischplatte. "Patrick?" Vorsichtig setzte Will sich auf und beugte sich ein wenig zu dem Jungen vor, wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen. Doch der Knabe wich seiner Berührung aus.  
Irritiert beobachtete Will seinen Schützling. Scheinbar hatte er etwas ziemlich falsches gesagt. "Patrick.", sprach er ihn abermals sanft an. Patrick schüttelte knapp den Kopf, und hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt. "Was ist denn los?", versuchte Will es erneut.  
"Auch auf der Straße gibt es kleine Kinder.", meinte Patrick schließlich und räusperte sich. Er war sichtlich bemüht, sich wieder normal zu verhalten, doch Will entging nicht, dass die Augen des Jungen ein verräterisches Glänzen aufwiesen. Er hatte offensichtlich gerade Salz in eine tiefe Wunde gestreut, doch nahm sich der Schmied vor, den Knaben nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Sie würden ein anderes Mal darüber reden, zumindest hatte er das vor.

Der Tag hatte nicht sonderlich gut begonnen. Anamaria fühlte sich nicht wohl, sie war etwas gereizt. Jack streunte voller Sorge ständig um sie herum, obgleich die Frau des öfteren beteuerte, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse, es sei ihr bekannt, dass die Schwangerschaft mit Unwohlsein und Übelkeit einhergehen konnte. Auch Elizabeths Bestätigung, dass sie sich auch manchmal nicht wohl fühlte, vermochte nicht, Jack die Sorgen zu nehmen.  
Vormittags zogen dann auch noch dunkle Wolken auf und trübten die Stimmung der Besatzung. "Gib doch das Kommando für ein paar Stunden ab und leg dich hin." Den Satz hatte Anamaria in den wenigen Stunden seit Sonnenaufgang wohl schon ein Dutzend Mal gehört. Entnervt schüttelte sie auch dieses Mal den Kopf. Jack seufzte. "Na gut.", meinte er nur, ließ die verhältnismäßig blasse Frau jedoch keine Minute aus den Augen.   
Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und der Wind frischte auf. Klar und deutlich hallte Anamarias Stimme über Deck, als sie befahl, das Großsegel einzuholen, damit sich der Wind nicht fangen konnte. Die heftigen Böen hätten sonst wohl den Verlust des Segels bedeutet.  
Jack war so gar nicht wohl, doch er vermochte nicht zu sagen, woran genau seine schlechte Stimmung lag. Er schob es einfach auf Anamarias üble Laune und die Wolken, doch die Ahnung einer bevorstehenden Gefahr blieb und er war nicht der einzige, der Gefahr witterte.

Langsam schleppten sich die Stunden dahin.

Besorgt blickte Will aus dem Fenster der Schmiede. Das Wetter war schlechter geworden und noch immer war Patrick nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Der Junge hatte morgens um Erlaubnis gebeten, einen Spaziergang durch Port Royal unternehmen zu dürfen. Wills Bitte "Pass auf dich auf.", hatte er nur lachend abgetan und geantwortet, dass er dort draußen aufgewachsen war. Mit den Worten "Mir passiert schon nichts" hatte der Junge die Türe hinter sich geschlossen.  
Doch nun war es bereits Mittag und Patrick war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Einen Moment dachte Will daran, dass er sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen sollte. Schließlich war Patrick kein kleines Kind mehr. Doch erwachsen war er eben auch noch nicht und Will fühlte sich verantwortlich für den Jungen.   
Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Der Wind draußen konnte ihm in der Schmiede keine Linderung verschaffen und doch konnte Will sich jetzt keine Pause gönnen. Wenn der Wind stärker wurde, würde er bald das Feuer löschen müssen, um nicht zu ersticken, denn der Rauch würde dann durch den Schornstein zurück in die Schmiede gedrängt werden.  
Der Schmied legte sein Werkzeug schließlich doch beiseite und trat hinaus auf die Straße. Die Leute, die sich noch draußen aufhielten, waren dringendst bestrebt, ihr Haus zu erreichen. Heftig zerrte der Wind an seiner Kleidung. Will seufzte und kopfschüttelnd ging er wieder hinein. Den Impuls, loszuziehen und den Jungen zu suchen, unterdrückte er. Schließlich konnte Patrick überall sein, es war wohl kaum realistisch, dass er ihn so einfach fand. Am Ende ergab er sich der Situation und arbeitete weiter.

Es pochte laut an der Türe. Will ließ den Hammer sinken. "Herein!", rief er in Richtung Eingang, doch anstatt die Türe zu öffnen und einzutreten, pochte die Person vor der Türe erneut heftig gegen das Holz. Will schüttelte den Kopf und ging - den Hammer noch immer in der Rechten - zur Tür um aufzumachen. "Was ist denn?", maulte er ein wenig unfreundlich nach draußen, doch was er erblickte, verschlug dem jungen Mann sofort die Sprache.

Vor ihm stand Patrick, den Blick gesenkt, mit hängenden Schultern. Sein Gesicht wurde von einem großen Veilchen über dem linken Auge entstellt und eine kleine Platzwunde war an der linken Schläfe zu erkennen. Die Hände des Knaben steckten in schweren, eisernen Handschellen. Hinter Patrick standen zwei Soldaten und blickten Will mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Triumph an. "Er sagt, er gehört zu euch, aber wir gehen davon aus, dass der Knabe lügt."

Will war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Völlig perplex blickte er von einem zum anderen, unfähig, zu begreifen, was ihm seine Augen zeigten. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, nein… das ist wahr. Er lebt hier bei mir.", meinte er langsam. Vorsichtig legte er den Zeigefinger unter Patricks Kinn und versuchte, das Gesicht des Jungen nach oben zu drücken. Er wich ihm aus. "Was… was soll das. Warum ist der Junge so übel zugerichtet? Wer hat ihm das angetan?" Wills Stimme bebte.  
"Ein Straßenköter hat keine Rechte und verdient keine bessere Behandlung.", presste einer der beiden Männer knapp hervor.  
"Straßenköter?", brauste Will auf. "Er ist ein Mensch, ein Junge und kein Straßenköter!" Die beiden Männer lachten.   
"Sir, es bringt nichts, denen zu helfen. Es ist zwecklos. Man sollte sie einsammeln und fortschaffen. Ausschiffen, oder in die Minen bringen, damit diese kleinen Biester sich auch mal nützlich machen." Will packte den Mann am Hemdkragen und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Er macht sich nützlich. Der Junge arbeitet hier.", zischte er. "Lasset ihn frei. Das ist kein Straßenköter."  
"Das ändert nichts daran, dass er ein Dieb ist.", erwiderte der andere triumphierend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Wir haben ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt. Unten am Marktplatz. Da er sich nicht freiwillig stellen wollte, mussten wir Gewalt anwenden." Will schluckte hart. Patrick hatte nun die Schultern hochgezogen und den Kopf noch tiefer gesenkt. Schuldbewusst harrte er des Donnerwetters. Doch Will sparte sich die Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Seufzend nickte er und blickte die Männer schließlich an.  
"Na schön. Wie groß ist der Schaden? Ich werde es bezahlen.", meinte er matt. Die Soldaten lachten.  
"So geht das nicht. Er wurde schon oft beobachtet und sein Gesicht ist wohl bekannt. Das Bürschchen wandert ins Gefängnis. Widerholungstäter können keine Gnade erwarten.", meinte der eine ruhig. Will starrte die Männer an.  
"Gefängnis? Das ist ein Kind! Er hat doch in so einem Loch keine Aussicht auf ein Überleben!", meinte er entsetzt. "Bitte. Er ist doch noch so jung! Ich zahle den Schaden, den er verursacht hat,… das Kind hat doch eine Chance verdient.", versuchte er den beiden ins Gewissen zu reden. Doch die Soldaten ließen sich nicht beirren. Wills Faust schloss sich noch fester um den Hammer, seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor. Der Gedanke schlich sich in seinen Kopf, dass er die beiden einfach erschlagen sollte. Doch er hatte seine Wut gut im Griff. "Ihr könnt kein Kind ins Gefängnis sperren. Das ist unrecht!", beteuerte der junge Mann erneut.  
"Wollen sie statt dem Jungen ins Gefängnis?" Der größere der beiden Soldaten blickte Will herausfordernd an. Dieser stockte. Wie weit ging seine Zuneigung zu dem Jungen? Doch ehe er antworten konnte, ließ Patrick ein schwaches "Nein!" vernehmen. Der Soldat schüttelte ihn heftig an der Schulter, schon dieser Anblick ließ Will erneut kochen. "Was hast du gesagt, du Ratte?"  
"Nein. Er hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe gestohlen, nicht Will.", gab Patrick zurück, den Blick noch immer gesenkt.  
"Los jetzt.", murrte der Soldat und rempelte Patrick hart an.  
"Einen Moment!", rief Will und verschwand in der Schmiede. In Windeseile landeten Schmiedeschürze, Handschuh und Hammer auf einem Haufen und noch ehe die Soldaten fragen konnten, was los sei, stand er wieder bei ihnen. "Ich komme mit." Erklärte Will bestimmt. Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme und seinem Blick ließen die Soldaten zögern.  
"Wozu?", fragte schließlich der kleinere nach. Kälte lag in Wills Blick, als er den fragenden musterte.  
"Erstens will ich sichergehen, dass diese Wunden versorgt werden, ehe er in dieses Drecksloch gesteckt wird, zweitens werde ich darauf achten, dass er nicht noch mehr Beulen und Prellungen auf dem Weg ins Gefängnis bekommt und außerdem werde ich mit dem Gouverneur reden. Das kann einfach nicht ohne weiteres passieren, dass ein Kind ins Gefängnis gesteckt wird.", gab Will in einem Tonfall zurück, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass kleine Straßendiebe mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen waren.  
Die Soldaten wagten nicht, dem Schmied zu widersprechen. Sollte sich doch der Gouverneur mit dem Mann herumschlagen. Ihre Aufgabe war es schließlich nur, die Verbrecher festzunehmen.  
Sanft legte er dem Knaben die Hand auf die Schulter. Patrick zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen, voller Angst. "Komm.", meinte Will sanft und mit behutsamem aber bestimmtem Druck führte er seinen verhafteten Schützling die Straße entlang, flankiert von den beiden Soldaten, die jeden seiner Schritte genauestens beobachteten, als würde er mit dem Jungen jederzeit einen Fluchtversuch wagen.

Tatsächlich hatte Will durchgesetzt, dass die Platzwunde an Patricks Schläfe versorgt wurde. Auch auf dem Weg zur Zelle wich der Schmied nicht von der Seite seines Schützlings und hinderte die Wachen somit daran, den Knaben zu grob herumzustoßen. Patrick landete zum Glück in einer kleinen Zelle, in der sonst noch niemand war. Das beruhigte Will nun doch, denn er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was die richtigen Verbrecher mit dem Jungen anstellen würden, wenn sie ihn in die Finger bekamen.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte Patrick eisern geschwiegen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Nichts konnte den Schaden aus der Welt schaffen, den er angerichtet hatte, auch wenn es ihm wirklich Leid tat. Er konnte selbst nicht so recht begreifen, warum er gestohlen hatte. Schließlich fehlte es ihm bei Will an nichts. Doch unten am Hafen, auf dem Markt hatte sein altes Leben wieder nach ihm gegriffen und ehe er es selbst recht begriff war seine Hand schon blitzschnell in die Tasche einer älteren Dame geglitten und hatte den kleinen Lederbeutel mit den Münzen fest umschlossen.  
Die schwere Eisentüre fiel krachend ins Schloss und mit lautem Klacken des Schlosses sperrte der Wächter ab. Patrick hockte sich auf den Boden, legte die Arme um die Knie und steckte den Kopf zwischen die Ellenbogen. Will betrachtete ihn noch einen Augenblick, ehe er sich abwandte. "Es tut mir leid.", vernahm er die zaghafte Stimme des Jungen in seinem Rücken. "Mir auch.", flüsterte Will, als er die Türe durchschritt.

"Das kann unmöglich euer letztes Wort sein!" Will schritt in dem Raum auf und ab. Er war sichtlich aufgebracht. Weatherby Swann saß in seinem Sessel und beobachtete den jungen Mann. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte erneut.  
"Mir sind die Hände gebunden!", meinte er schließlich. "Ich kann nicht anfangen Diebe zu begnadigen, weil sie sich ändern wollen. Da könnte ja jeder kommen!" Will ballte abermals die Hände zu Fäusten. Nur mühsam zügelte er sein Temperament, denn am liebsten hätte er den Mann dort in seinem Sessel angebrüllt.  
"Die Hände gebunden?", zischte er stattdessen. "Ihr seid der Governeur von Port Royal, es steht euch frei, Verbrecher zu begnadigen!"   
"Und wer garantiert mir, dass dieser Dieb nicht auszieht und den nächsten Passanten bestielt?" Will legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schluckte den Ärger hinunter.  
"Ich bürge für ihn.", erklärte er fest. "Er wird es nicht noch einmal tun. Das war ihm gewiss eine Lehre. Wenn er tatsächlich noch einmal ein Verbrechen begeht, steckt mich zusaammen mit ihm in die Zelle. Dann sollen wir beide dort drin verrotten." Bittend sah er den Gouverneur an. Der alte Mann jedoch schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
"Mein lieber Junge, was redet ihr? Bürgen für einen Verbrecher? Ebenso gut könntet ihr euch gleich selbst die Schlinge um den Hals legen!" Will trat an den Tisch und schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf die dunkle Platte. Seine Augen funkelten und blitzten förmlich, als er den Gouverneur über den Tisch hinweg anstarrte.  
"Ich bin nicht euer lieber Junge, Governeur Swann. Ich bin längst kein Junge mehr. Dieser ach so schreckliche Verbrecher, der in einer dreckigen Gefängniszelle verrotten soll, DAS ist ein Junge und sein Name ist Patrick. Er lebt bei mir, ich habe ihn aufgenommen. Ihr habt mir Elizabeth genommen, nehmt mir nicht auch noch den Jungen."  
Das hatte gesessen. Will hatte seine Worte ruhig hervorgebracht, doch sie trafen den alten Mann mit aller härte. Weatherby Swann schluckte schwer. Er blinzelte ein, zweimal, ehe er tief Luft holte.  
"Vielen Dank, Mister Turner. Eure Bitte wurde angehört und abgelehnt. Bitte verlasst diesen Raum.", meinte der Gouverneur trocken.

Will biss die Zähne hart aufeinander. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte, ebenso seine Hände. Schließlich richtete er sich auf und nickte knapp. "Guten Tag, Governeur Swann."  
Die Türe fiel krachend ins Schloss, noch ehe der Gouverneur etwas erwidern konnte.

Das Wetter hatte sich weiter verschlechtert. Dicke Tropfen prasselten aus den schwarzen Wolken herunter, ein heftiger Wind fegte durch die Straßen und inmitten der schwärze zuckten grelle Blitze über den Himmel. Das triste und aufgewühlte Wetter passte nun geradezu perfekt zu Wills Stimmung. Er war wütend.  
Wütend auf sich selbst, weil er nicht besser auf den Knaben acht gegeben hatte, wütend auf den alten Gouverneur, der so uneinsichtig darauf bestand, dass Patrick für seine Taten bestraft werden musste, wütend auch auf Patrick, weil dieser überhaupt wieder geklaut hatte...  
Will wusste sich nicht zu helfen, er musste sich dringend abreagieren, doch machte es bei diesem Wetter keinen Sinn, seinem Beruf nachzugehen, denn der Wind war längst zu stark geworden und drückte den Rauch nun zurück in den Kamin, somit konnte Will gerade kein Feuer machen. Und Schmieden ohne Feuer ging bekanntlich auch nicht. Schließlich schüttelte Will den Kopf und rannte los. Der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, der Wind zerrte an seiner Kleidung, doch das war Will egal. Er brauchte jetzt das Meer.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte Will durch Port Royal, bis er endlich die Häuser hinter sich lassen konnte und weiter, bis er nach kurzem eine kleine Bucht erreichte. Da das Wasser hier zu seicht war für größere Schiffe war die Bucht für den Hafen ungeeignet und bei diesem Wetter lag sie verlassen und einsam vor dem jungen Schmied.  
Will wusste sich alleine, unbeobachtet und endlich brüllte er sich seinen Frust von der Seele. Mit lauter Stimme schrie er gegen den Wind an, der ihm die Worte förmlich von den Lippen riss. Es tat ihm gut, sich endlich Luft zu machen, einem imaginären Governeur Swann das entgegen zu schleudern, was er sich nicht erlauben durfte. Nach einiger Zeit sank Will schwer atmend und entkräftet zu Boden. Er schlang die Arme um seine Beine, stützte den Kopf auf die Knie und starrte hinaus aufs Meer. Der unsäglich starke Wunsch, endlich wieder auf einem Schiff zu stehen, anstatt in der Schmiede, ergriff sein Herz. Will seufzte leise. "Jack!", flüsterte er matt vor sich hin. "Wo bist du nur?"

Jack war noch immer damit beschäftigt, Anamaria endlich von Deck zu schaffen. Ihre verhältnismäßig blasse Gesichtsfarbe gefiel ihm so gar nicht und Wind, Wellen und Regen, die auf das Schiff einpeitschten waren ihrer Gesundheit nun wahrlich nicht zuträglich. "Jack, zum letzten Mal: ich bin hier der Captain und ich werde mein Schiff bei diesem Wetter nicht unter ein anderes Kommando stellen! Du solltest das doch eigentlich wissen.", meinte sie ruhig. Jack nickte schließlich.  
"Ich werde mal nach Elizabeth sehen. Sei vorsichtig.", meinte er und drückte ihr einen raschen Kuss auf die Stirn. Anamaria nickte.  
"Bin ich doch immer.", gab sie zurück. Jack verkniff sich einen Kommentar und marschierte zur kleinen Kajüte des Steuermanns, wo er Elizabeth wusste. Die junge Frau hockte in der Kajüte auf dem Bett und auch sie war reichlich blass. Jack trat ein und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Elizabeth nickte schwach. Doch ihr Gesicht zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass ihr nicht wirklich wohl war. "Das wird wieder. So ein Wetter dauert ja nicht ewig.", meinte Jack sanft. Elizabeth seufzte laut.  
"Warum konnte dieses Unwetter nicht noch ein paar Tage warten? Zumindest so lange, bis wir wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben?", murrte sie vor sich hin. Jack grinste schief.  
"Nicht ganz seetauglich, Mylady?" Für seinen dummen Kommentar erhielt er jedoch nur einen reichlich giftigen Blick. Rufe erklangen vom Ausguck, doch Jack verstand nicht recht, was gerufen wurde. Er nickte Elizabeth kurz zu und eilte wieder an Deck.

"Schiffe voraus! Kanonefeuer!", schrie der Posten im Ausguck erneut. Ein kalter Schauer jagte Jacks Rücken hinab und er eilte sogleich zu Anamaria, die am Bug der Broken Heart stand und mit einem Fernrohr in die Ferne blickte. Noch ehe er sie erreicht hatte, hallten bereits ihre Befehle über Deck.   
"Martin! Hart Steuerbord! Bring uns Längseits zu den beiden Schiffen in Position. Wir greifen in die Schlacht ein. Wenn wir näherkommen, rafft bei 2 Seemeilen das Rahsegel. Ich will sie nicht verfehlen!" Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Jack, der nun auch bei ihr angekommen war. Anamaria drückte dem Piraten das Fernrohr im Vorbeigehen in die Hand. "Jack.", meinte sie leise und verließ das Vorderdeck noch ehe er fragen konnte, was los war. Irritiert blickte er ihr nach.  
Rasch hob Jack das Fernrohr und suchte nach den Schiffen. Tatsächlich fand er schnell die beiden Schiffe, die trotz des heftigen Sturms eine erbitterte Seeschlacht führten. Rausch stieg auf und wurde sofort vom Wind erfasst und verwirbelt. Das Blitzen der Kanonen zeigte, dass die beiden Schiffe unerbittlich aufeinander feuerten. Doch als das größere der beiden Schiffe für einen Moment von einer hohen Welle emporgehoben wurde, blieb Jack beinahe das Herz stehen. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"Die Greyhound!", stieß er leise hervor. "Verdammt!"

* * *

Tadaaa! Ja, ich habe lange gebraucht, ich hoffe, die Warterei hat sich gelohnt. Zwei Anmerkungen: Ich habe jetzt beschlossen, das Rating für Greyhound auf R zu heben, dann muss ich nicht mehr so aufpassen, wie genau meine Beschreibungen werden dürfen. (Jacks Albtraum hat übrigens keinen tieferen Sinn… der entstand nachts um halb 4 … alles klar, oder? o ) Und: ICH HABE ES GESCHAFFT!!!!!!!  
Dort vorne ist die Greyhound!!! Ich hab ja nur 25 Kaps gebraucht, um die Schiffe endlich zusammen zu bringen. g

Die Black Pearl is übrigens schon noch da. Dazu komme ich im nächsten Kap. Die Doppelschwangerschaft möge mir bitte verziehen werden. Bei Jack und Anamaria musste es ja so kommen und dass Lizzy auch schwanger ist… na, ich wollte Will sein Kind endlich mal gönnen. g (nachdem ich ihm Patrick wieder genommen habe…)

So, ich hoffe, ihr reviewt wieder fleißig. Je mehr Reviews eintrudeln, desto schneller schreib ich, das kann ich euch garantieren. g Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt, scheut euch nicht, mich anzumailen. Ich beiße (normalerweise) nicht. ggggg

So, nun zu den lieben Reviews, die auf das letzte Kap hin eintrafen:

**Manu2211:** lööl und ich bin absoluter Cliffhanger-Fan Nun aber mal im Ernst: Das Kap muss irgendwoe enden und wenn ich ihre Antwort noch hinzugenommen hätte, wär das ja wieder ewig geworden... (siehe dieses Kap). Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Kap auch wieder!

**Brigitte:** Jepp, sorry, dass es so gedauert hat... aber mehr als Schreiben kann ich ned. Na, wie gesagt... Norrie ist pure Ansichtssache und ich mag ihn nicht. hüstel Und nu is es auch schon zu Spät... so wie ich ihn gestaltet habe, wird der nimma normal. Kleine Familie kommt sofort. g Und die Greyhound liefere ich hier ja auch schon. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden! H/C... na, mal sehen. ich weiß es noch ned genau. Danke für dein Review!!

**Mary Hawk:** Das freut mich, zu hören! Na, macht ja nichts... hauptsache, ich merke noch, dass jemand die Story liest! Hoffe, dieses Kap gefällt dir... ach ja und dass du die Story liebst ist ein ganz tolles kompliment! Danke dafür!

**Amnesia:** Hallo! Ups.... rennt los und holt Patrick zurück Nene, ich mag den kleinen selbst total gerne. Er wird gewiss nicht umkommen! Vielen Dank für deine Komplimente... es freut mich sehr, dass du die Story so komplex und toll findest! Ich gebe mir auch wirklich Mühe damit! Will wird wirklich noch lange in dem Glauben leben müssen, dass seine Liebste tot ist... ich weiß, ich bin böse! schäm Danke fürs Reviewn und ich hoffe, ich les dich wieder hier!

**Bloody Mary Read:** Vielen Dank für dein Lob, freut mich sehr!! Sorry, ich dachte, das hätt ich mal wo erklärt?? Mein Fehler! Kiel holen: 1. Das Schiff an Land bringen und auf die Seite legen, um den Rumpf von Krebschen und anderem zu befreien, fehler auszubessern und ähnliches und 2. (die Bedeutung, die ich hier benutze) Ein Besatzungsmitglied an einem langen Tau unter dem Schiff hindurchziehen, Bestrafungsmethode, die nicht selten tödlich endete. Hoffe jetzt is alles geklärt. Sorry, dass es wieder so lang gedauert hat mit dem Kap.... ich werde mich noch mehr reinknien!

**Sparky-Lemon:** rotwerd Ich danke vielmals für dein Review... das hat gut getan. Aber Perfekt bin ich noch lange nicht. Es freut mich sehr, dass du die Story so gut findest. zum Thema BP und Meuterei: das war ned meine Schuld, da sind die Figuren wieder außer Kontrolle geraten und ich hatte gewiss nicht die Absicht ABER: Jack und Anamaria wären nicht zusammengekommen, wenn beide auf ihren Schiffen geblieben wären... Er wird seine Nussschale schon wiederbekommen, versprochen! Nochmals vielen Dank für dein Review, ich hoffe, du lässt ab und an wieder was von dir hören!

Ich hoffe, das nächste Kap kann ich schneller liefern.


	29. No end in sight

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! 

**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!

**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!

**Rating:**  
**R**

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ich entschuldige mich im Vorfeld für das, was ihr gleich lesen werdet....

**Warning: **  
Rape

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

Warum musste dieses verfluchte Schiff gerade jetzt auftauchen, wo sie bereits auf dem Heimweg waren? Warum musste Anamaria auch noch darauf zu halten? Wieso konnte sie es nicht einfach ignorieren und nach Tortuga segeln, wie sie es ursprünglich beabsichtigt hatten?  
Warum musste ausgerechnet jetzt alles in diese völlig falschen Bahnen gelenkt werden?

Jack konnte das Zittern seines Körpers nicht unterdrücken, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, Herr seiner Gedanken und Gefühle zu werden. Am liebsten hätte er einfach nur laut gebrüllt. Und endlich verstand er auch, was seine düstere Vorahnung ihm hatte bedeuten wollen.  
Die Greyhound. Der Schatten seiner Vergangenheit, der Schrecken aus seiner Kinder- und Jugendzeit befand sich nun also einmal mehr vor seinen Augen und Jack sandte Stoßgebete zu allen Göttern, dass die Begegnung dieses mal zu ihren Gunsten laufen würde. Er wollte, nein er konnte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, was im Falle einer Niederlage dort auf sie wartete. Der sichere Tod, aber gewiss kein rascher Tod und vor allem wollte er nicht daran denken, was auf Elizabeth und Anamaria wartete, an Bord der Greyhound. Eine Meute schmieriger, dreckiger Piraten, die gewiss auch mal wieder das Verlangen nach einer Frau verspürten.  
Eine unsichtbare Hand griff nach seinem Hals und unbarmherzigen schlossen sich kalte Klauen fester darum und pressten gnadenlos zu, bis Jack das Gefühl hatte, ersticken zu müssen. Den Tumult um sich herum nahm der Pirat nicht wahr, unlösbar klebte sein Blick an den unheilverkündendenden, grauen Segeln, den fast grauen Planken des Schiffes.  
"Jack." Nur langsam drang Anamarias Stimme in sein Bewusstsein, er hörte die Besorgnis und auch die Angst in ihrer Stimme, doch vermochte er noch immer nicht, die Augen von seinem geheimen Dämon zu nehmen und die Frau anzublicken, die mittlerweile neben ihn getreten war. Es dauerte eine Weile, eine unsäglich lange Weile, die das Schiff und ihn dem Verderben näher brachte, ehe er reagieren konnte.  
"Warum?", stieß er schließlich hervor. Er fühlte ihre Hand auf seinem Unterarm.  
"Das war es doch, was du herbeigesehnt hast, Jack. Seit Wochen, Monaten hast du dir gewünscht, in den Abgrund deiner Vergangenheit zu blicken und es endlich zu beenden. Ist es nicht das, was du wolltest?" Er vernahm ihre Worte. Wie in Zeitlupe setzte sein völlig verwirrtes und entsetztes Gehirn die Worte zu Sätzen zusammen, rang den Sätzen eine Bedeutung ab, wie eine Geheimsprache, so kam es ihm vor, musste er es sich hart erarbeiten, dekodieren, was sie gerade sagte.  
"Das ist unser Untergang.", flüsterte Jack leise. Alle Selbstsicherheit war von ihm gewichen, die Furchtlosigkeit von ihm abgefallen wie die Schuppen eines getrockneten Fisches.  
Zweimal hatte er miterlebt, wie die Greyhound sein Leben zerstörte. Zweimal hatte ihm dieses Schiff alles genommen, was er hatte und zweimal hatte er erlebt, dass man diesem Gespenst nichts entgegensetzen konnte, es nicht aufhalten konnte. Wie töricht war er gewesen, den Jäger selbst zu jagen und ihn stellen zu wollen. Wie dumm war es von ihm gewesen, tatsächlich zu glauben, er würde damit seine Seele befreien können. Er hatte sie alle ins Verderben geschickt.  
"Dann soll es so sein. Es musste doch irgendwann geschehen. Du kannst nicht ewig davonlaufen, Jack." Eine seltsame Ruhe lag nunmehr in der Stimme der Frau. Stoische Gelassenheit, Resignation.

Jack ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, hart umschloss seine linke Hand das Fernrohr, die Knöchel seiner Finger traten weiß hervor. Ja, zweimal hatte Duncan Blackrose sein Leben zerstört, doch ein drittes Mal würde das nicht geschehen. Er würde es nicht zulassen! Eisige Kälte schlich sich in seinen Blick. "Dann lass uns dem Spuk endlich ein Ende bereiten. Wenn es sein muss, ein Ende mit Schrecken.", erklärte er mit finsterem Blick, als es ihm endlich gelang, die Augen von dem Schiff zu lösen und Anamaria anzusehen.  
In seinen Augen loderte das Feuer eines gefangenen Tieres, das sich dem letzten Kampf stellt, das Feuer des Hasses und die Leidenschaft eines Menschen, der ein Ziel gefunden hatte und dieses Ziel um alles in der Welt erreichten wollte. Zugleich auch die kühle Entschlossenheit und Ruhe des berechnenden Kapitäns.  
"Hoffen wir, dass Hitch uns nicht im Stich lässt, denn ohne die Unterstützung der Black Pearl sind wir verloren.", meinte Jack schließlich mit seiner neu gefundenen Ruhe. "Möge der bessere Pirat gewinnen!"´

:::::::

Hitch stierte finsteren Blickes auf die Broken Heart, die mittlerweile den Kurs gewechselt hatte. Rasch hatte er erkannt, worauf das Schiff nun zuhielt und was er davon halten sollte, war ihm so gar nicht klar. Erneut blickte er durch das Fernrohr auf die beiden Schiffes, die sich in einiger Entfernung eine erbitterte Schlacht lieferten. Das eine war ein Schiff der Royal Navy, ein leichter Piratenjäger und im Vergleich zu seinem Gegner nicht mehr als eine kleine Nussschale.  
Das andere war ein gewaltiges Schiff. Ein Dreimaster, umgeben von einer düsteren Aura, die Segel ebenso grau wie auch die Planken und jede Einzelheit des Schiffes aussahen, kein Name war am Bug zu sehen. Konnte es sich um das eigentliche Ziel ihrer Reise, ja ihrer Jagd handeln? War das dort vorne nun wirklich die legendäre Greyhound? Eigentlich gab es keine andere Erklärung, es musste dieses sagenumwobene Schiff sein und mit jeder Minute wurde Hitch sich sicherer, dass er dem Gegner lieber nicht begegnen wollte.

Gibbs trat neben ihn und nahm seinem "Captain" das Fernrohr aus der Hand. Natürlich konnte er auch so schon ausmachen, dass sie auf eine Seeschlacht zuhielten, doch so genau erkannte man die gegnerischen Schiffe im Moment eben doch noch nicht. Ein wüster Fluch entglitt seinen Lippen, die mit einem Schlag so blutleer und blass waren, wie auch der Rest seines Gesichtes.  
Joshamee Gibbs ließ das Fernrohr sinken und bekreuzigte sich rasch. "Gott steh uns bei und wenn er nicht gewillt ist, unser Leben zu retten, so möge er sich zumindest unserer gepeinigter Seelen annehmen.", flüsterte der alte Mann leise und ehrfurchtsvoll. "Dem Teufel selbst werden wir in den Rachen spucken müssen."

Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über die Mannschaft, ja über die gesamte Black Pearl. Das Schiff war nun schon etwas hinter der Broken Heart zurückgefallen und noch immer machte keiner Anstalten, es dem anderen Schiff gleich zu tun und auf die Gegner zuzuhalten, um in die Schlacht einzugreifen.  
"Herrgott nochmal. Willst du zusehen, wie dieses Monster die Heart auf den Grund des Meeres schickt? Willst du unseren Freunden beim Sterben zusehen? Jack braucht uns, die Broken Heart ist geliefert ohne Rückendeckung!", fuhr Gibbs den jüngeren Hitch an. Dies holte ihn endlich aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand und knapp nickte der Kapitän dem anderen zu.  
Befehle hallten über das Deck, Befehle die sie ins Verderben schicken konnten und die nur widerwillig ausgeführt wurden. Die Black Pearl nahm endlich Kurs auf das schrecklichste Schiff der Weltmeere: Die Greyhound.

:::::::

Klingen trafen aufeinander, Eisen klirrte, unablässig feuerten die Kanonen beider Schiffe auf den Gegner, Männer schrieen wild durcheinander, Verwünschungen und Drohungen vermischten sich mit Hilferufen und Schreien Sterbender, Schmerzensschreien. Und mitten in diesem Tumult befand sich James Norrington, Commodore Norrington.  
Rasch hatte er erkannt, dass sie dem fremden Schiff nicht davon segeln konnten, wie er es gehofft hatte, sobald dieses Monstrum auf der Bildfläche erschienen war. Für ein Piratenschiff war dieses hier gewaltig, schwer und groß und eigentlich hätte es ihm mit seinem viel leichteren Piratenjäger keine Probleme bereiten dürfen, vor dem Gegner zu fliehen.  
Doch mit voller Takelung machte das fremde Schiff eine rasante Fahrt und hatte es fürwahr geschafft, die British Pride einzuholen und zu stellen und nun hatte der Commodore mit der eisernen Entschlossenheit und der kühlen Überlegtheit, die ihm in solch jungen Jahren das Amt des Kommodore eingebracht hatten, beschlossen, dem Schiff einen erbitterten Kampf zu liefern.  
Nicht ohne Gegenwehr sollten diese Piraten in den Besitz eines Schiffes der Royal Navy gelangen. Nicht so lange er noch am Leben war.

Was Norrington jedoch nicht wusste, und was ihm gewiss einen großen Teil seiner Kühnheit und Entschlossenheit geraubt hätte, war wohl die Tatsache, dass dieser Gegner das Schiff gar nicht in seinen Besitz bringen wollte. Pure Zerstörung hatten die Piraten im Sinn. Zwar erst nachdem sie sich geholt hatten, was sie verwenden und gebrauchen konnten, doch gewiss würde von der British Pride nicht mehr übrig bleiben, als ein paar Planken, die in den Weiten des Meeres trieben.

Das fremde Schiff - die Greyhound, wie Norrington sich mittlerweile schon denken konnte - schien jedoch schier unverwundbar zu sein. Außerdem schien es den Piraten einen großen Spaß zu machen, den kämpfenden Soldaten zuzusehen, denn längst - so war sich James sicher - hätten sie die British Pride übernehmen können.  
Immer wenn es so aussah, als würde die Royal Navy die Oberhand gewinnen, stürmten neue Piraten das Schiff und die, die sich von den ermüdenden Piraten zurückziehen konnten, taten dies. So kämpften die Soldaten immer wieder aufs neue gegen ausgeruhte und wohl recht gut gelaunte Piraten und mancher hatte seine Kräfte bereits ausgeschöpft und fiel nun endgültig den todbringenden Klingen zum Opfer, oder wurde bewusstlos geschlagen und gefesselt.  
Wie viele dieser Monster - denn Menschen konnten das nicht sein - befanden sich wohl noch auf dem großen Schiff? Norrington war sich sehr sicher, dass er die gewiss niederschmetternde Wahrheit gar nicht erfahren wollte, denn was er sah, genügte ihm völlig.

Die Kanonen hatten zu feuern aufgehört. Die Gewissheit ergriff Norrington, dass die Piraten unter Deck gelangt waren und seine Männer niedergemetzelt hatten. Viele seiner Männer waren bereits tot oder anderweitig außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, er selbst war verletzt, denn Blut drang aus einer Wunde an seinem Oberarm und aus einem tiefen Schnitt an seinem linken Unterschenkel.  
Die weiße Perücke hatte er in der Hitze des Kampfes längst verloren, ebenso seinen Hut. Seine einst so saubere und gepflegte Kleidung war dreckig, blutbeschmiert, verschwitzt und wies zahlreiche Risse, Schnitte und Löcher auf. Er hatte noch genug Kraft, um ein oder zwei weiteren Angreifern zu widerstehen, doch langsam schwanden auch seine Kräfte dahin. Er wurde müde, seine Waffe führte er längst nicht mehr mit der kühlen Präzision, die bereits fünf Piraten in den Tod geschickt hatte. Warum nur setzten sie dem Schiff und somit auch ihm nicht endgültig ein Ende?

Die Wahrheit hätte ihm nicht gefallen.

:::::::

Duncan Blackrose stand mit einem großen Teil seiner Besatzung an der Reling seines Schiffes und beobachtete das - für ihn - unterhaltliche und bunte Treiben an Deck ihrer kleinen Prise. Fasziniert beobachtete er das neue Aufbäumen, den neu aufkeimenden Widerstand des ranghöchsten Offiziers. Der Mann schien tatsächlich zu glauben, er allein könnte sein Schiff retten, denn nur wenige kämpften noch mit ihm.  
Den grossteil der Soldaten hatten seine Männer getötet, schwer verletzt, oder mit einem gezielten Schlag gegen die Schläfe außer Gefecht gesetzt, um später ihre Späße mit ihnen treiben zu können. Was seine Besatzung mit den Männern dort unten zu tun gedachte, war ihm einerlei. Er gönnte ihnen jedweden Spaß und legte ihnen keine Einschränkungen auf.  
Doch dieser Mann dort, war allein für sein Vergnügen bestimmt. Die Männer hatten längst die klare Anweisung erhalten, ihn zu ermüden, an den Rand der Erschöpfung zu treiben, ihn jedoch nicht zu töten. Auch wenn es hieß, dass einige seiner Leute dabei ums Leben kamen, wollte er den dunkelhaarigen Kerl dort unten lebend.  
Ja, er wollte ihn in die Finger kriegen, seinen Spaß mit dem aufmüpfigen Geist haben, sein loderndes Feuer zum erlöschen bringen, seinen Kampfgeist brechen. Und dabei wollte er dem Mann in die Augen sehen.

Mit einem tiefen Lächeln zog er einen kleinen Dolch hervor und machte sich daran, mit der Spitze der Waffe seine Fingernägel zu säubern. Ja, er freute sich wahrlich schon spitzbübisch darauf, dem aufmüpfigen Kerl am Ende den Dolch tief in die Eingeweide zu rammen, den ungläubigen und erschrockenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lächelnd beobachten zu dürfen und dann dabei zuzusehen, wie der sterbende zu Boden glitt um seinen letzten, aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den Tod zu führen. Ach, wie er die Vorfreude an sich schon genoss. Welch Genuss würde dann erst die Vollendung seiner Pläne bringen?!

An dem Dolch vorbei blickte er abermals auf den Kämpfenden hinunter. Noch immer stand er - wenn auch wackelig - den Piraten gegenüber, nicht gewillt, seine Niederlage einzugestehen. Duncan Blackrose lächelte. Er würde noch früh genug merken, dass er verloren hatte und vor allem, dass er einem langsamen Tod ins Auge blicken musste.  
Irgendwie war ihm solche Widerspenstigkeit bislang nur einmal untergekommen. Und daran erinnerte sich der Kapitän des Schrecken der Meere nur ungern, denn jener Kerl, der ebenso unbeugsam gewesen war, ebenso schwer zu brechen und ebenso widerspenstig wie dieser Offizier dort auf seiner Nussschale, war auch der einzige gewesen, der den Klauen der Greyhound je entkommen war. Dieser neunmalkluge Bengel, der in einem unbeobachteten Moment schlicht und ergreifend über Bord gesprungen war.  
Zwar bezweifelte Blackrose, dass der Junge es wirklich geschafft hatte, das Land zu erreichen, dennoch war ihm dieses Opfer durch die Lappen gegangen und die Erinnerung daran brachte ihn auch jetzt noch zum Kochen. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, den Jungen zu ermüden, ihn gefügig zu machen, doch vollends hatte er den unzähmbaren Geist des Knaben damals nicht brechen können, ehe er verschwand.  
Eher nebenbei bemerkten Duncan Blackrose und seine Mannschaft, wie zwei Schiffe hinzukamen. Auch wenn es dem Kapitän missfiel, musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie heute nicht mehr in der Lage waren, beide Schiffe zur Strecke zu bringen, und gab widerwillig den Befehl, die Leinen zu kappen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Doch nicht ohne seine Beute.

:::::::

Verbissen schlug Norrington seine Angreifer zurück, kämpfte um sein Leben, um seine Freiheit.

Befehle wurden an Bord des angreifenden Schiffes laut, die von einem Aufbruch sprachen. Irritiert wagte James einen kurzen Rundblick und erkannte die Schiffe, die auf die British Pride und die Greyhound zu kamen.  
Es war Sparrow mit seiner Black Pearl und das vor einiger Zeit von ihm gekaperte Schiff, die Broken Heart. Mit neuem Elan schlug der Kommodore einen weiteren Angreifer zurück. Entweder würde er nun rasch sein Ende finden, sollten Sparrow und der andere Kapitän sich nun ebenfalls gegen ihn richten, oder aber es tauchte wirklich gerade ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont auf, ein Hafen der Hoffnung in mitten der stürmischen See der Verzweiflung.

Doch den kurzen Moment, den Commodore James Norrington sich in seiner Hoffnung verloren hatte, ließen die Feinde nicht ungenutzt und mit einem Aufschrei reagierte er auf den heftigen Schmerz, als etwas hartes seinen Schädel traf, ehe er zusammensank und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. So schwarz wie die Seele des feindlichen Kapitäns.

::::::::

Noch immer regnete es in Strömen, noch immer zuckten grelle Blitze zwischen den dunklen Wolken über den Himmel, noch immer pfiff der Wind unbarmherzig, fegte über das Land und die See hinweg, als wolle er alles mit sich reißen. Und noch immer saß Will an dem Strand in der kleinen, seichten Bucht und stierte vor sich hin.  
Seine Kleidung war völlig durchnässt, klebte an seinem Körper, ebenso wie sein langes Haar, das sich während des kurzen Sprints hierher aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte. Sein Gesicht war nass von den Tränen, dem Regen, der auf ihn einpeitschte und von der Gischt die manchmal sogar bis zu ihm gepeitscht wurde. Noch immer hatte er keine Lösung gefunden, wie er Patrick helfen sollte, noch immer wusste er nicht, was er tun konnte, um die prekäre Lage wieder zu entspannen.  
Doch etwas anderes wurde ihm nun bewusst. Er fror. Er fror erbärmlich. Die Temperatur, so warm es heute Morgen noch gewesen war, war geradezu in ein kühles Klima gestürzt, der kalte Wind tat ein Übriges. Schließlich stemmte Will sich aus dem Sand hoch, der ihn, von den Wellen immer weiter zurück gespült, schon halb begraben wollte, und machte sich endlich auf den Weg zurück nach Port Royal.

Es fiel ihm schwer, voranzukommen, den die nasse Kleidung wog schwer auf seinen Schultern und der Wind schien ihn am liebsten immer weiter fort tragen zu wollen. Es war dumm von ihm gewesen, bei diesem Wetter das Haus zu verlassen, doch nun war es zu spät. Dennoch machte sich Will schon Gedanken über eine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Er war müde und die Schmiede lag noch ein gutes Stück entfernt.  
Auf dem Weg nach Hause kam er auch an Norringtons Anwesen vorbei und kurzerhand beschloss er, Jana um Unterschlupf zu bitten. Nur zu genau erinnerte er sich an das warme Bad, das er vor einiger Zeit bei ihr genossen hatte und die Vorstellung, dass warmes Wasser seinen unterkühlten Körper in eine liebevolle Umarmung nahm, war einfach zu verlockend, als dass er lange darüber nachdachte, wie er sie darum bitten konnte, ohne mit der Türe ins Haus zu fallen.  
Nur ein Gedanke hielt ihn noch einmal kurz zurück: Was wenn Norrington mittlerweile nach Hause zurückgekehrt war? Er wäre wohl nicht sehr angetan, Will in seiner Tür stehen zu sehen. Diese Begegnung wäre Wills Gesundheit wohl alles andere als zuträglich.  
Doch ein kalter Schauer und das unkontrollierte Zittern seines Körpers machten Will rasch klar, dass es seiner Gesundheit ebenso wenig zuträglich war, sich nun frierend in seine Wohnung zu setzen. Er hatte keine warme Badewanne zu Verfügung. Wenn er sich also wieder wärmen wollte, dann musste er wirklich Jana um Hilfe bitten.

Bibbernd und zitternd stand er schließlich vor der Türe und klopfte an.

:::::::

Kaltes, übelriechendes Wasser traf Norrington mitten ins Gesicht. Gleich darauf erhielt er einen heftigen Schlag auf die Wange, die seinen Kopf zur Seite schleuderte. Die üble Behandlung tat jedoch ihre Wirkung, denn langsam kehrte er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zurück, sank in einen Dämmerzustand hinüber, aus dem er jedoch keinen Weg heraus fand.  
"Wach endlich auf, Lümmel!", vernahm er eine krächzende Stimme und mühsam öffnete er die Augen. Sein Kopf hämmerte. "Sieh an!", schnarrte der Pirat, der ihn festhielt kichernd. "Es lebt ja doch noch."  
Für seinen Zustand erstaunlich rasch, wurde sich James seiner Situation bewusst. Er war auf dem Piratenschiff, er war umgeben von diesen stinkenden, dreckigen, widerwärtigen Kreaturen, er war gefesselt und er war noch immer am Leben. Das konnte eigentlich nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Ein Mann trat in sein Blickfeld. Der schwarze Bart und die ebenso schwarzen Haare wiesen schon graue Strähnen auf, die Züge des Fremden waren entstellt durch zahlreiche Narben, die nur teilweise von dem wirren Bart und den wuchernden Augenbrauen überdeckt wurden. "Willkommen auf dem Schiff, welches man gemeinhin als "die Greyhound" bezeichnet, mein Freund.", erdreistete sich der Pirat nun zu sagen.  
Beim Klang der kalten und berechnenden Stimme lief Norrington unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ihm war sofort klar, dass sein Gegenüber keine Gnade kannte. Dies war also der Kapitän des todbringenden Schiffes.  
"Ich werde jetzt etwas tun, was eigentlich sonst nicht in meiner Art liegt, doch ich stelle dich vor eine Wahl: Stirb, oder schließ dich meinen Männern und mir an." Das süffisante Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Piraten zeugte davon, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte und dies nur als rhetorische Frage gemeint war.  
"Niemals werde ich mich irgendwelchen dreckigen Halunken anschließen, die sich Piraten nennen!", giftete Norrington den Mann an. "Eher sterbe ich." Ein harter Schlag in seinen Magen ließ ihn vornüberkippen und die Beine, die ohnehin noch geschwächt waren vom Kampf gaben unter Norringtons Körper nach. Hätten ihn nicht zwei Piraten aufrechtgehalten, er hätte längst wieder auf den Planken des Schiffes gelegen.  
"Nicht so laut mit solchen Wünschen.", meinte der Kapitän kühl. "Sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen. Aber warte nur. Dir bringe ich schon noch Gehorsam bei!" Und erneut landete ein Schlag in Norringtons Magen. Nur mühsam gelang es diesem, den Inhalt seines malträtierten Magens bei sich zu behalten. Stöhnend hing der einst so stolze Kommodore zwischen den beiden Piraten und mühte sich, wieder eine aufrechte Haltung einzunehmen. Es gelang ihm tatsächlich und fest blickte er seinen Gegenüber in die kalten Augen.  
"Ich kenne Gehorsam. Aber nur gegenüber der englischen Krone." Dieses mal landete die Faust nicht in seinem Magen, sondern traf seinen Unterkiefer. James schmeckte Blut. Sein Blut, doch das machte ihn nur noch wütender und stärkte sein Vorhaben, nicht vor diesem dreckigen Pack im Staub zu kriechen und um Gnade zu winseln.  
"Die englische Krone!", höhnten zahlreiche Umstehende Piraten. "Ich hab Angst!", lachten viele unter ihnen. Norrington biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ja, er war nicht unbedingt in der Position, um Drohungen auszusprechen.  
"Weißt du was, du dummer Hund? Wir pfeifen auf deine Krone!" Ein lauter Knall ließ die Luft erzittern. Norringtons Kopf schoss in jene Richtung, in der sein ehemals Stolzer Piratenjäger in den Wellen getrieben hatte. Rauch stieg auf, nichts war übrig als ein geborstener Rumpf und Trümmer, die in der stürmischen See trieben.  
Hinter dem nunmehr zerstörten Schiff tauchte soeben die Black Pearl auf, der Broken Heart auf den Fersen. Wut kochte in Norrington hoch. Er hatte Sparrow ja noch nie geschätzt, doch dass dieser verdammte Pirat einem ohnehin wehrlosen Schiff den letzten Stoß versetzte, brachte seine Wut nun vollends zum Überkochen. Dort auf der British Pride waren gewiss noch Soldaten am Leben gewesen. Zum ersten Mal in seiner gesamten Laufbahn, hatte Norrington sein Schiff und seine gesamte Mannschaft verloren. Ein schwerer Schlag für den Mann.  
"Ups! Die englische Krone hat jetzt wohl ein Schiffchen weniger.", kommentierte der Kapitän das rasche Sinken des geborstenen Rumpfes. "Wie schade." Er lachte.  
Das war nun definitiv zu viel für den Kommodore. Mit neuer ungeahnter Kraft, geschöpft aus seiner unsäglichen Wut auf alle Piraten dieser Welt, riss er sich aus der Umklammerung der beiden Männer und stürzte auf den Kapitän los. Weit jedoch kam Norrington nicht, denn abermals traf ihn der Knauf einer Pistole, dieses mal auf die Schläfe und schickte den in Rage geratenen Kommodore ein weiteres mal bewusstlos auf die Planken des Schiffes. Wieder umfing ihn tiefe Schwärze.

"Schafft ihn nach unten. Ich kümmere mich später um unseren Gast.", meinte Duncan Blackrose mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und trat dem bewusstlosen noch heftig in die Seite, ehe er davon geschliffen wurde. Norrington krümmte sich zusammen, erwachte jedoch nicht. "Für den Kerl brauche ich Ruhe.", meinte er lächelnd.  
Schließlich wandte er sich an zwei Besatzungsmitglieder, die ihn angrinsten und nickte ihnen bestätigend zu. "Die oberste Regel.", murmelte der eine und lachte auf. Blackrose nickte nur und gab ihm mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass er sich an die Arbeit machen solle. Der Mann ging, gefolgt von seinem Kumpan.

:::::::

"Die oberste Regel…", murmelte Jack wie in Trance, als das Schiff der Royal Navy mit einem lauten Knall in Flammen aufging.  
"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Anamaria nach. Jack schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab und schluckte.  
"Ihr sogenannter Codex.", entgegnete er schließlich. "Duncan Blackrose hat sich ein geschicktes System zurechtgelegt, das bislang seine Anonymität und das gespenstische Erscheinen der Greyhound gewahrt hat.", erklärte er schließlich. Auch Curtis war hinzugetreten. Alle drei mussten sich an der Reling festhalten, angesichts des heftigen Seegangs. "Die oberste Regel ist, dass kein Schiff, welches der Greyhound begegnet, diese Begegnung überstehen darf. Dicht gefolgt von der zweiten Regel… wer nicht überläuft, stirbt." Die Erinnerungen drohten Jack mit sich fort zu reißen, doch Anamaria hakte sich bei ihm unter und rückte ganz dicht zu dem Piraten auf, hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn zurück. Jack nickte ihr dankbar zu.  
"Verdammter Mistkerl! Seit wann flieht diese elende Ratte bei der Ankunft eines Schiffes?", brauste Jack unvermittelt auf. "Sie sind zu schnell… wir werden sie wohl kaum einhohlen!" Anamaria schwieg. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Auch sie hatte längst gesehen, dass der Abstand zwischen der Greyhound, die trotz des Unwetters mit voller Takelung segelte, und den beiden Verfolgern immer größer wurde.

:::::::

"Captain! Diese Geschwindigkeit können wir nicht halten! Es könnte uns am Ende das ein oder andere Segel kosten!", brüllte der Mann am Steuer gegen das Tosen des Windes an. Duncan Blackrose hob den Blick und betrachtete die Selgel und Masten des Schiffes, die im Wind beängstigend ächzten und wohl wirklich bald nachgeben würden. Nach einer Weile wandte er den Blick zu den beiden Verfolgern. Das zweite Schiff, bestückt mit schwarzen Segeln, lag ein gutes Stück hinter dem ersten zurück. Er hob das Fernrohr und blickte auf die beiden Schiffe hinüber. Schließlich zog sich ein verächtliches Grinsen über sein Gesicht.  
"Kursänderung! Refft die Segel, sobald wir denen unsere Kanonen zeigen. Machen wir aus dem gebrochenen Herzen mal einen gebrochenen Bug." Lachen antwortete auf sein kleines Wortspiel, ehe ein vielstimmiges "Aye" erklang und sich die Mannschaft anschickte, seinen Befehlen zu folgen.  
Auf seinen Wink hin stürzte einer seiner Männer an die Seite seines Kapitäns und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Blackrose grinste kalt. "Moody, geh unter Deck und kümmere dich um unseren Gast. Es soll ihm schließlich nicht zu gut gehen." Der Pirat nickte eifrig und stürzte davon, die Hände in Vorfreude aneinander reibend.

Norrington erwachte mit dröhnendem Schädel. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit los zu werden, doch alles, was er dadurch erreichte, war eine schmerzhafte Explosion in seinem Schädel. Mit einem gedämpften Aufstöhnen presste der Mann die Handballen an seine Schläfen und schloss die Augen. In der Schwärze die hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern herrschte, zuckten grelle Blitze des Schmerzes.  
Doch nach einer kurzen Weile flaute der Schmerz etwas ab und wurde zu einem dumpfen Pochen, irgendwo ihm Hinterkopf, ein erträgliches Maß, das ihm erlaubte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und sich vorsichtig umzusehen. Es dauerte nur einen viel zu kurzen Moment, ehe Norrington sich wieder entsann, was geschehen war und wo er sich befand und irgendwie wünschte er sich, es nicht begriffen zu haben, denn die Erkenntnis raubte ihm erst einmal seine Hoffnung auf ein Überleben dieses Abenteuers.  
Ja, auch er hatte sich kundig gemacht über den Gegner, den es hier zu stellen gegolten hatte und auch wenn die Geschichten wohl aufgebauscht waren, viele sicherlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen und die Seemänner reichlich Seemannsgarn hinzugefügt haben mochten, blieb doch mit erschreckender Gewissheit eine klare Linie erhalten: niemand, der lebte, hatte die Greyhound je gesehen.  
Noch während James darüber nachdachte, wie er am besten mit seiner Situation umgehen sollte, hörte er stapfende Schritte heruntersteigen und ein Licht erschien aus der Richtung, in welcher er ohnehin schon den Ausgang vermutet hatte. Instinktiv zog er sich in das hinterste Eck seines kleinen Gefängnisses zurück und harrte der Dinge, die kommen mochten.  
Und auch wenn er das schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte, begann er in eben jenem Moment wieder, zu beten.

:::::::

"Ausweichen! Backbord, los! Die wollen uns ihre Breitseite zeigen!", brüllte Jack unvermittelt los. Alle blickten zur Greyhound, doch niemandem wäre eine Kursänderung aufgefallen. Anamaria jedoch nickte Martin zu und der Steuermann drehte sogleich am Steuer, als würde der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm stehen und ihn mit glühender Feuerpeitsche antreiben.  
Minutenlang geschah nichts, langsam drehte die Broken Heart ein wenig nach Backbord, nahm erneut Fahrt auf. Doch dann sahen die Männer mit Verwunderung, dass die Greyhound tatsächlich mit einem raschen Manöver eine Position erreichte, in der sie ihren Verfolgern einen Schuss vor den Bug setzen konnte… oder schlimmer. Nun, so ganz stimmte es auch nicht. Die Greyhound HÄTTE seinen Verfolger schwer treffen können, wären sie auf gleichem Kurs weitergesegelt.  
Doch Jacks rasche Reaktion hatte sie aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone herausgebracht. Ein Jubel hallte über Deck, denn die Greyhound machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, ihre Kanonen abzufeuern. Stattdessen nahm das Schiff erneut Fahrt auf.

Der Sturm flaute langsam ab. Noch immer verdeckten schwarze Wolken den Himmel und die Sonne, es war als wäre bereits später Abend. Nur vereinzelt zuckten noch Blitze über den Himmel und unvermindert prasselte der Regen herab.  
Und unverändert segelte die Greyhound mit raschem Tempo einem unbestimmten Ziel entgegen, gefolgt von der Broken Heart und in einigem Abstand auch von der Black Pearl. Die Szenerie erweckte den Anschein, als wollen die Schiffe einfach nur ewig so weitersegeln, als würde diese Verfolgungsjagd niemals enden.

::::::::

Ohne langes warum und wieso hatte Jana den jungen Mann beim Oberarm gepackt, ihn ins Haus gezogen und ihm einen wärmenden Tee gekocht, während die Dienstmagd Wasser für ein Bad vorbereitete. Ohne einen Widerspruch zu dulden hatte sie Will angewiesen, die klatschnassen Klamotten sofort auszuziehen und ihm eine Decke gegeben, in die er seinen nunmehr nackten und zitternden Körper eingewickelt hatte.  
Und dort saß Will nun, in der Wohnstube des Kommodore, in eine dicke Decke gewickelt, bibbernd und frierend, mit bebenden Lippen und schlürfte vorsichtig an dem heißen Tee. "Meine Güte, Will! Deine Lippen sind ja schon ganz blau… Das Bad ist gleich soweit.", murmelte Jana mit unverhohlenem Entsetzen und trat hinter den jungen Schmied. Sorgsam rieb sie ihm Schultern, Rücken und Oberarme ab, um ihm ein wenig Wärme zu geben. Dankbar schloss Will die Augen.  
Kurz darauf wurde er auch schon in das Bad geführt. Der Raum war warm, Feuer brannte im Kamin, nun da der Wind nachgelassen hatte und dichter Dampf waberte ihm schon beim Eintreten entgegen. Ein wohltuender Duft erfüllte den Raum. Jana drehte ihm den Rücken zu und Will reichte ihr die Decke und stieg dann rasch in die Wanne. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als das heiße Wasser seine unterkühlte Haut berührte, ließ sich jedoch unerbittlich in die Wanne gleiten. "Zu heiß?", fragte Jana besorgt nach, doch Will verneinte sogleich. Es war extrem warm, ja, doch genau das brauchte er jetzt auch.  
Jana gab die Decke nach draußen und schloss die Tür. Sie drehte sich um und ging in großem Bogen um die Wanne herum zu einem kleinen Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand. Dabei erwiderte sie Wills irritierten Blick mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. "Sei nicht böse, wenn ich jetzt einfach so hier bleibe, Will. Aber du bist halb erfroren und reichlich erschöpft… ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen, wenn ich die unbeobachtet in der Wanne wüsste. Ich kann aber auch ein Dienstmädchen…" Will schüttelte matt den Kopf.  
"Nein, schon gut. Ich verstehe schon.", murmelte er müde und lehnte sich im Wasser zurück. Jana hatte Recht. Er war erschöpft.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Jana nach einer Weile des Schweigens. "Willst du es mir nicht erzählen? Du sitzt doch nicht nur zum Spaß scheinbar stundenlang im Regen herum…" Nichts als Schweigen antwortete ihr. Doch als Jana das Gesicht des jungen Mannes betrachtete, war ihr sogleich klar, weshalb Will schwieg. Er war tatsächlich vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und sie beschloss, ihn eine Weile schlafen zu lassen, solange er dabei nicht unter die Wasseroberfläche sank und ertrank. Nachher wollte sie ihn wecken und dann ins Bett bringen. Vielleicht würde Will von selbst erzählen, wenn nicht, konnte sie ihn immer noch löchern, sobald er ausgeruht war. Der Gedanke an Patrick schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie beschloss, nachdem Will aus der Wanne geschafft war, eine Magd zu seiner Schmiede zu schicken, die den Jungen holen sollte.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten weckte Jana den jungen Mann vorsichtig auf. Will schrak dennoch hoch und blickte sich erst einmal irritiert um. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Antlitz, als er feststellte, wo er geschlafen hatte. "Nicht ganz der rechte Ort für ein Nickerchen, nicht wahr?", meinte er knapp und wusch sich noch schnell die Haare, ehe er aus der Wanne stieg, wobei Jana sich wieder folgsam umdrehte.  
Sie hatte ihm Kleidung vom Kommodore zurechtlegen lassen, in die Will nun auch geschwind schlüpfte. Kurz schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Norrington ihn wohl dafür einsperren oder sogar hängen lassen würde, wenn er es je erfuhr. "Fühlst du dich besser?", unterbrach Jana seine Gedanken und erntete ein dankbares Nicken.  
"Danke für alles. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wohin… verzeih meinen Überfall.", murmelte Will schuldbewusst. Doch Jana winkte ab.  
"Ist nicht so tragisch, Will. Jetzt leg dich erst einmal schlafen und ruh dich ordentlich aus." Will nickte und ging in Richtung Gang. Jana hielt ihn zurück. "Nein Will. Es gibt in diesem Haus genügend Zimmer. Ich fühle mich wohler, wenn du heute hier bleibst. Ich weiß nicht, ob du deinen kleinen Badeausflug im Sturm unbeschadet überstehen wirst. Meist endet so eine massive Unterkühlung mit Fieber… Dann will ich das sofort merken und nicht erst am darauffolgenden Tag.", murmelte sie leise.  
Will hörte ehrliche Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme und gab sich geschlagen. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass er krank werden würde, doch wenn sie sich wohler fühlte… ihm war es einerlei, ob er in der Schmiede oder hier schlief. Um es genau zu nehmen, war es ihm hier sogar lieber, denn die Schmiede würde so leer und kalt sein…

Essen wollte Will nichts und so bugsierte Jana ihn gleich ins Bett, was der junge Schmied auch ohne Widerrede geschehen ließ. Sie zog die Vorhänge in dem Raum zu und verließ leise das Zimmer. Als sie die Türe schloss, kündeten Wills ruhige Atemzüge bereits davon, dass er im Land der Träume war.  
Gleich darauf kam auch die Magd zurück, die sie zur Schmiede geschickt hatte und berichtete, dass niemand dort gewesen sei. Ein grässlicher Verdacht schlich sich in Janas Gedanken. Will hat kein Wort über Patrick verloren, seit er durch die Türe getreten war. War dem Jungen etwas passiert? War Will deshalb so aufgelöst gewesen? Die Ungewissheit ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufkommen. Zu gerne hätte sie erfahren, was geschehen war, doch Will benötigte jetzt dringend Schlaf und so musste sie sich wohl oder übel gedulden, bis der junge Mann wieder auf den Beinen war.

::::::::

Seine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. James fühlte sich elend. Der Pirat, kurz darauf noch unterstützt von einem weitern Taugenichts, hatte wohl die Anweisung erhalten, dem Gefangenen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und diese Anweisung führte er sehr gewissenhaft aus. Seinen Mageninhalt hatte der Kommodore schon längst wieder von sich gegeben. Traktiert und misshandelt hatte sein Magen irgendwann aufgegeben, sich noch zu wehren.

Zu Norringtons Grauen und Ekel lag er auch noch in seinem eigenen Erbrochenen, doch seine Beine konnten und wollten ihn nicht mehr halten. Zahlreiche Prellungen und blaue Flecke zierten seinen Körper, es gab wohl kaum eine Stelle, die ihm nicht weh tat. Eine Platzwunde über dem linken Augen entstellte mittlerweile sein Gesicht, eine weitere vermutete er an seinem Hinterkopf, die langen Haare waren verklebt von Schweiß, Dreck, Blut und Erbrochenem. Es roch fürchterlich und wäre sein Magen nicht ohnehin schon völlig leer gewesen, so hätte er jetzt wohl den Rest von sich gegeben. Der Würgreiz blieb auf jeden Fall erhalten.  
Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins vernahm er die Stimmen seiner Peiniger, konnte jedoch ihren Worten keine Bedeutung beimessen. Seine Augen waren schon seit einiger Zeit geschlossen. Das Linke war ohnehin zugeschwollen, das rechte war ihm quasi zugefallen, in seinem halb bewusstlosen Zustand. Er merkte noch, dass er langsam wegdämmerte in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Schneller als es ihm lieb war, erwachte er jedoch wieder, als einer der Piraten mit dem höhnenden Kommentar "Du stinkst!" einen großen Eimer kalten Wassers über ihm entleerte. Ein zweiter Eimer folgte auf dem Fuße. Norrington reagierte jedoch für den Geschmack der Piraten zu langsam und als er keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben, kam einer der beiden zu ihm und riss mit hartem Griff seinen Kopf an den langen Haaren hoch.  
"Na? Du wirst doch wohl nicht aufgeben? Ein bisschen mehr Kampfgeist hatte ich ja schon erwartet!", vernahm er eine ihm nur zu bekannte, kalte Stimme und endlich öffnete James die Augen, so gut es ihm eben möglich war. Wie er richtig vermutet hatte, stand über ihm kein geringerer als der Kapitän dieses unseligen Schiffes.  
"Nun, mein Freund. Vielleicht kann ich deinen Kampfgeist ja wieder ein wenig entfachen. Sei nur gewarnt: Wenn ich die Lust an dir verliere, werfe ich dich meinen Männern zum Fraße vor, und wie du sicherlich schon gemerkt hast, sind die sehr hungrig. Denen fallen noch viel schönere Methoden ein, um dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und glaube nicht, dass dich ein rascher Tod erwartet. Die sind sehr geschickt in solchen Dingen."  
Ein süffisantes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Kapitäns aus, untermalt vom Johlen einiger Männer. Wut flammte aufs neue in Norringtons Gedanken auf und sein Kampfgeist kehrte zurück.  
"Feigling.", murmelte er noch immer geschwächt und erntete dafür einen harten Schlag gegen den Unterkiefer, der ihn jedoch nicht daran hinderte, seinem Gegner erneut die Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen.  
"Wir sind Piraten, keine Feiglinge.", meinte Duncan Blackrose mit gekünstelter Sanftheit.  
"Feiges Pack.", knurrte Norrington erneut. Ein wenig von seiner Festigkeit war bereits in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt. "Wenn ihr nicht so feige wärt, dann hätte ich jetzt einen Dolch oder einen Degen in der Hand und wir würden uns einen ordentlichen Kampf auf Leben und Tod liefern, anstatt dass hier eine handvoll Piraten auf einen einzelnen, unbewaffneten Mann einprügelt." Duncan Blackrose lachte.  
"Spinnen wir den Faden mal weiter. Gehen wir davon aus, der ehrenwerte Offizier würde unterliegen. Das gäbe einen raschen Tod und eine weitere Leiche und wo bleibt der Spaß? Gehen wir aber davon aus, dass ich verlieren würde, dann stünde am Ende des Kampfes MEIN Tod und das würde mir nicht gefallen… welchen Sinn macht es also für mich, hier einen ehrlichen Kampf zu liefern?"  
Lachen erklang und Norringtons Mut sank. Ganz offensichtlich ging es den Piraten tatsächlich nur um den Spaß an der Folter und der Misshandlung. Darum, ihr Opfer schreien und um Gnade winseln zu hören. Doch das würden sie von ihm nicht bekommen, dazu war Norrington fest entschlossen.  
"Sieh an. Flackert da etwas wie wilde Entschlossenheit auf? Sehe ich neu entfachten Kampfgeist in den Augen unseres Spielzeugs? Wie schön. Du wirst uns noch ein paar Stunden Spaß bescheren. Und Stolz, mein Freund, lässt sich ebenso leicht brechen wie ein kleiner Finger.", grinste der Kapitän, was erneut vom Johlen und Grölen der Piraten begleitet wurde.  
"Seid lieb zu ihm.", meinte Duncan Blackrose mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, als er die Zelle verließ. Das boshafte Lachen und Grölen, die Piraten, die nun auf seine Zelle zukamen, ließen Norrington nur erahnen, dass sie etwas wirklich Grässliches mit ihm vorhaben mussten.

Ein lüsterner Ausdruck lag auf den Gesichtern der Männer und ein kalter Schauer kroch Norringtons Rücken hinab. Er rappelte sich hoch und kroch in die hinterste Ecke der Zelle, dicht an die hölzerne Wand gepresst, mit beiden Händen das Gitter fest umklammert, darum bemüht, das Zittern seines Körpers zu unterdrücken, als er sah, wie einer der Piraten anfing, sich seiner Hose zu entledigen. Das konnte doch einfach nicht der Ernst dieser dreckigen Bande sein!  
Raue Hände ergriffen ihn, krallten sich in sein Haar und versuchten ihn, von Wand und Gitter fort zu zerren. Norrington biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und unterdrückte den schmerzgepeinigten Aufschrei. Etwas Hartes traf seine Hände als er die Augen ein wenig verdrehte sah er, dass einer der Piraten sich daran machte, seine Finger mit dem Griff einer Pistole zu bearbeiten. Sie würden ihm gewiss jeden Knochen einzeln brechen, um ihn vom Gitter fort zu schaffen, doch die Angst vor dem, was dann passieren mochte, machte es James unmöglich, seinen Griff zu lösen.  
Erneut traf der Griff der Pistole hart auf seine Hand. Es knackte, doch ob es nun der Arm, das Handgelenk oder ein einzelner Finger war, der unter dem Schlag brach, vermochte der Mann nicht zu sagen. Den Schmerz spürte er nur wie durch eine Watteschicht, in seiner blinden Angst.  
Schließlich hatten die Piraten doch Erfolg. Sein Griff löste sich, obgleich Norringtons einziger Gedanke noch "festhalten" war, zogen und zerrten sie ihn von seinem vermeintlichen Schutz fort. Er sträubte sich aus Leibeskräften, bäumte sich auf und schlug wild und fast besinnungslos vor Angst um sich. So mancher Schlag landete auch einen Treffer, was die Piraten jedoch nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbrachte.  
Seinen Stolz sollten sie brechen, das hatte der Kapitän unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben und genau das würden sie auch tun.

Alles sträuben war vergebens. Die Piraten schienen sich noch köstlich darüber zu amüsieren, doch loswerden konnte er sie nicht. Trotz allem lieferte James seinen Feinden einen erbitterten Kampf und es beanspruchte gewiss fast eine halbe Stunde, ehe die Piraten endlich ganz deutlich die Oberhand gewannen.  
Mittlerweile war Norrington heiser, Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht, raubten ihm die Sicht, doch es war wohl besser so. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf hatten sie ihn auf die Füße gezerrt. James fühlte kaltes, klammes Holz unter seinem Oberkörper und raue Fesseln legten sich unerbittlich um seine Handgelenke, gleich darauf wurden auch seine Fußgelenke in Fesseln gelegt und mit Entsetzen erkannte er, dass er halb auf einem Tisch lag, an die Beine des Möbelstückes gebunden, wo auch immer die Männer dieses so rasch her hatten. Längst lag die Kleidung des Mannes in Fetzen über den Boden verstreut, das Lachen seiner Peiniger hallte in seinen Ohren und übertönte jedes andere Geräusch.  
James atmete schwer, sein Widerstand drohte zu ersterben, er konnte nicht mehr. Doch als er nackte Haut fühlte, Hände, die ihn begrabschten, unsanft packten und festhielten, bäumte er sich ein weiteres mal gegen die Fesseln auf und schaffte es beinahe, sich loszureißen. Doch nur beinahe.  
Heiße Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, seine Schmerzensschreie erklangen heiser und matt als die Piraten ihn endlich außer Gefecht gesetzt hatten und nun über ihn her fielen; als einer der Peiniger unerbittlich und grob in ihn drang. Die bittere Erkenntnis trat in seinen Geist, dass ihm nun das widerfuhr, was er so vielen Frauen angetan hatte und den Gedanken, dass es ihm wohl recht geschah konnte selbst der Schmerz und die Demütigung, die er empfand nicht aus seinem Gehirn wischen.

::::::::

"Sie kann nicht verschwunden sein!" Doch was sie sahen, strafte Jacks sichere Worte Lügen. Denn Jack und die anderen, die an Bord der Broken Hear standen und die Gegend absuchten, sahen nichts. Absolut nichts. Die Greyhound schien wie vom Meer verschluckt.  
In der zunehmenden Dunkelheit war es Duncan Blackrose einmal mehr gelungen, das Mysterium Greyhound aufrecht zu erhalten. Irgendwie hatte er irgendwo einen sicheren Unterschlupf gefunden und seine Verfolger schließlich an der Nase herum geführt und sie in die Irre geleitet. Sie hatten versagt.  
"Und nun?", vorsichtig stellte Anamaria die Frage, die wohl jedem im Kopf herumspukte. Jack seufzte und zog die Schultern hoch.  
"Du bist der Captain. Wir können sie weiter suchen, was angesichts der Dunkelheit jedoch zu gefährlich ist, oder wir bleiben hier und sehen, ob uns morgen etwas auffällt, oder wir machen uns auf den Heimweg." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte weiter hinaus auf die nunmehr beinahe schwarze Oberfläche des Meeres.  
"Verdammt Jack. Du kennst das Schiff und seine Methoden. Was rätst du uns?", brauste Anamaria auf. Ein bitteres Lachen erklang von dem Mann mit den verfilzten Haaren.  
"Weißt du was? Es ist egal.", meinte er in fast schon hysterischem Tonfall. "Es spielt keine Rolle, was wir jetzt machen! Wir haben in den Abgrund geblickt und jetzt wird er uns verschlingen. Wir haben das Schiff gesehen und sind unbeschadet davon gekommen… das wird Blackrose nicht riskieren. Er wird UNS finden." Und damit wandte Jack sich um und verschwand in der Kabine. Bedrücktes Schweigen lag über den zurück gebliebenen.

:::::::

Die ersehnten Antworten musste Jana noch weiter hinaus schieben. Der Tee und das heiße Bad hatten es zu ihrer großen Sorge nicht geschafft, Will vor dem Fieber zu bewahren. Nun lag der junge Mann im Bett, geschüttelt von Fieberkrämpfen. In fiebrigen Wachträumen und Fantasien gefangen, stammelte er zusammenhangloses, wirres Zeug und das Rasseln, welches bei jedem Atemzug in seiner Brust erklang, ließ Jana schon beim bloßen Zuhören unter Erstickungsangst leiden.  
Ihre Tochter hatte sie in die Obhut eines Dienstmädchens gegeben und wachte nun schon die halbe Nacht am Bett ihres Patienten. Ein Arzt, hastig herbei gerufen zu später Stunde, vermochte nichts weiter zu tun, als ihr Mut zuzusprechen, ein paar fibersenkende Kräuter zu geben und rasch wieder das Weite zu suchen.  
Mit kalten Umschlägen und Kräutertees kämpfte sie nun schon seit Mitternacht darum, das Fieber zu senken und die Angst, den Kampf zu verlieren, presste ihr das Herz in der Brust zusammen. Liebvoll tupfte sie die schweißnasse Stirn des Schmiedes ein weiteres mal ab und obgleich er beizeiten die Augen öffnete und in ihre Richtung starrte, war sich Jana fast sicher, dass er sie nicht sah, oder zumindest nicht erkannte.  
"Halte durch, Will. Gib nicht auf!", beschwor sie den jungen Mann wieder und wieder.

* * *

OMFG!!  
Wer mir nach der langen Pause noch von den Lesern geblieben ist, springt jetzt vermutlich ab. Der Titel des Kaps ist Programm… dachte ich noch, in Kapitel 26 und 27 den großen Schowdown zu liefern und mit Kapitel 30 spätestens das endgültige Ende einzuleiten, ist die Greyhound also wieder entwischt…  
Grund: ich muss die Charaktere so hinschreiben, dass sie am Ende dort landen können unter den Umständen, die ich ihnen zugedacht habe. lol

Ich bitte, nein ich bettle und flehe um euere Vergebung für dieses Kapitel, die neue Gewalt, das abermalige Verschwinden der GH... ich weiß, es wird langweilig. heul 

So nun zu den Reviews (die vermutlich die letzten waren. snif)

**Manu2211:** hüstel naja,... das mit Spannung war wohl nicht so, oder?! Die Reaktion von Jack hätt ich schon noch gerne ausgebaut, aber ich wollte nicht langweilen. Danke für dein Review!

**Inlaka: **Ich weiß, es wurde langweilig und wirklich geändert hat sich das vermutlich auch nicht... heul Alles, ja alles, was du angemerkt hast, hab ich schon in Planung. g kommt alles in den nächsten Kaps... sorry, dass es sich wieder hinzieht! um entschuldigung bitt Vielen dank für dein langes Review!

**Azrael:** Ähm... wohl kaum. Das zieht sich noch ein wenig hin, mit dem Schluss. hüstel Danke fürs Reviewn!

**Mary Hawk:** Und ich lass euch doch noch warten.. sorry. Aber die finale schlacht kommt noch. ganz bald. Schließlich kann sich die Greyhound nicht ewig verstecken! Danke für dein Review! hat mich sehr gefreut!

Jo, bald geht's weiter und ich hoffe, ihr Reviewt mir doch nochmal... lieb guckt


	30. A thousand fears

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**R**  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Boah.. ich hab ja ewig für das Kap gebraucht!!! Sorry! Aber jetzt is es endlich da.

**Warning: **  
Rape

* * *

**Kapitel 27**

Er hockte auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken eng an die Wand gepresst, mit der Seite an die Gitterstäbe gedrängt, zitternd. James hatte die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Das Kinn stützte er auf die angewinkelten Knie und stierte in die Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, die Augen zu schließen, Angst davor, noch einmal durch die Hölle zu gehen.  
Schmerzen benebelten seine Sinne, Hand- und Fußgelenke waren wund gescheuert, seine Lenden hatten eine unnatürliche Blaufärbung angenommen, seine Brust war übersäht mit Kratzern und Schrammen, verursacht durch das raue Holz. Über seinen Rücken zogen sich tiefrote, teils offene Striemen, verursacht durch Peitschenschläge.  
Wie viele Stunden hatten sie ihn gequält? Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Es kam James vor, als befände er sich schon seit Tagen auf diesem Schiff, doch es konnten nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden sein, denn die tiefe Dunkelheit, welche ihn umgab, machte deutlich, dass der Morgen noch nicht angebrochen war. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper. Ob es die Angst oder die Kälte war, vermochte James jedoch nicht mehr zu beurteilen. Er war müde, doch schlafen? Nein. Schlafen wollte und konnte er nicht.  
Jedes mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er die Piraten vor sich, ihr lüsternes Grinsen, hörte sie lachen und … stöhnen. James biss sich selbst in den Oberarm, um sein heiseres Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, denn diese Genugtuung sollten sie nicht auch noch haben. Wie oft sie ihn vergewaltigt hatten, wusste James nicht, nach dem dritten Piraten hatte er aufgehört, zu zählen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Er wusste jedoch, dass es schmerzte. Körperlich wie seelisch.  
Wieder tauchte Jana vor ihm auf, mit traurigem Blick, anklagenden Augen. Zu oft hatte er sie in den letzten Stunden gesehen, zu oft an sie gedacht, an das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Das schlimmste war wohl, dass er anfing, sich selbst dafür zu hassen. Dafür, dass er die Frau so schlecht behandelt, sie misshandelt und missbraucht hatte, dafür, dass er kein bisschen besser war, als seine Peiniger.

:::::::

"Captain!?" Von Duncan Blackrose vernahm der Matrose lediglich ein Geräusch, welches wie das kehlige Knurren eines großen Wolfes klang. Der Mann schluckte, doch er beschloss, dass das Knurren wohl eine Aufforderung war, weiter zu sprechen. "Sir. .... die Schäden... sie sind gering und in kürzester Zeit ist das Schiff wieder so gut wie neu.", erklärte der Mann.  
Duncan Blackrose verzog das Gesicht zu einem boshaften Grinsen. "Sehr schön. Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg.", meinte er mit drohendem Unterton. Der Pirat verstand sofort. Keine weiteren Fragen stellend rannte er aus der Kapitänskajüte heraus und rief auf Deck die nötigen Befehle, um das Wort des Kapitäns zu befolgen. Es galt, ein paar aufständische Schiffe zu jagen und zu stellen, denn niemand machte ungestraft Jagd auf die Greyhound!

Duncan Blackrose saß in seiner Kajüte und blickte versonnen auf ein Bild, welches ihm gegenüber an der Wand hing. Es zeigte einen kleinen Vogel, einen Sperling, der unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe stürzte. Ein verletztes Tier, das die Kontrolle verloren hatte und dem Tod entgegen sah. Und dennoch war das Gemälde von einer Kraft erfüllt, die jeder, der es betrachtete spüren musste. Es war eine Ode an das Leben. Doch er war der einzige an Bord, der wusste, was sich auf der Rückseite befand.  
Der Künstler hatte ein einmaliges Stück geschaffen. Ein Bild, welches von beiden Seiten betrachtet werden konnte und auf der Rückseite sah man, wie der kleine Vogel sich fing und unbeirrt weiterflog. Duncan hatte diese Seite gewählt, da sie den mutmaßlichen Tod zeigte, Verzweiflung. Doch er konnte den Zauber des Bildes nicht zerstören, das Leben und die Hoffnung blieben darin bestehen.  
Oft hatte er daran gedacht, das Bild einfach abzunehmen. Und doch hatte er es nicht getan. Warum das Ding noch immer hing, konnte Duncan Blackrose jedoch nicht erklären. Außer vielleicht.... nein, der Gedanken war nun wahrlich zu weit hergeholt. Ärgerlich drehte sich der große Mann um und hieb den Dolch, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, in die Tischplatte. Jedes mal, wenn er das Bild betrachtete, musste er an den kleinen Jungen denken, der seinem Schiff entkommen war... es ärgerte ihn auch nach all den Jahren noch!

:::::::

Jana konnte ein wenig aufatmen. Zwar hatte Will noch immer Fieber, doch schien er ruhiger zu werden und die Kräuter zeigten wohl endlich eine Wirkung. Von Fieberkrämpfen und Wahnvorstellungen geplagt, völlig erschöpft und übermüdet war der junge Mann nun endgültig eingeschlafen und er atmete gleichmäßiger als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Es bestand Hoffnung!  
Sie saß neben ihm auf dem Bett und betrachtete nachdenklich das schweißnasse Gesicht des Schmiedes. Behutsam tupfte sie einmal mehr mit einem kalten Tuch seine heiße Stirn ab und strich ihm einige Haarsträhnen, die während seiner Fieberkrämpfe in sein Gesicht gefallen waren, zurück. Er hatte viel geredet, doch leider konnte sie dem wirren Gestammel und den Gesprächsfetzen keinen richtigen Sinn und Zusammenhang entnehmen.  
Patricks Name war oft erklungen und auch der Gouverneur hatte in Wills Träumen eine Rolle gespielt. Sie hatte auch geglaubt, etwas von einem Gefängnis zu vernehmen, doch was all dies bedeuten sollte, konnte sich Jana beim besten Willen nicht denken. Es half jedoch nicht unbedingt, ihr die Sorge um Will und Patrick zu nehmen.  
Ein Geräusch an der Türe ließ Jana hochfahren. Das Holz wurde zaghaft aufgeschoben und ihre Magd Sarah streckte den Kopf herein. Fragend blickte sie auf das Bett. "Wie geht es ihm?", flüsterte das Mädchen leise. Jana seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Besser, aber noch immer viel zu schlecht.", murmelte sie nachdenklich. Sarah trat ein und kam zögernd näher.  
"Ihr seid müde, Miss... ihr solltet schlafen." Jana wollte gerade widersprechen, als Sarah schon mit einem scheuen Lächeln das nasse Tuch aus ihrer Hand nahm und erneut in die Schale mit dem Wasser tauchte. "Ich kümmere mich um ihn, Miss. Sollte sich sein Zustand verschlechtern, werde ich euch rufen, doch ihr benötigt wirklich etwas Ruhe!" Jana nickte dankbar und strich nochmals über Wills Wange.  
"Mach mir keine Sorgen, hörst du?", flüsterte sie liebevoll, ehe sie den Raum endlich verließ, um sich in ihrem Gemach etwas auszuruhen. Die Sorge jedoch lastete weiterhin schwer auf ihrem Gemüt und es gelang Jana nicht so recht, den nötigen Frieden und die Ruhe zu finden, um tatsächlich zu schlafen. Schließlich stand sie erneut auf und ging in das Nebenzimmer, in dem ihre kleine Tochter schlief. Nora sah so friedlich und glücklich aus. Das Kind wusste nichts von Krankheit und Tod und gerne hätte Jana für ein paar Stunden das kindliche Gemüt ihrer Tochter besessen, um endlich etwas schlaf zu finden.  
Doch nach geraumer Weile, die sie nur neben ihrer Tochter saß und das Kind beobachtete, welches friedlich und sorglos schlief, wirkte die ruhige Atmosphäre doch beruhigend auf Jana und tatsächlich schlief sie auf dem Stuhl sitzend ein.

:::::::

"Jack?" Der Pirat brummte nur. "Alles in Ordnung?" Bitteres Lachen erklang.  
"Alles bestens.", meinte er schließlich und wandte sich zu Anamaria um. Die Frau hatte Angst, das konnte er in ihren Augen erkennen. Und es war gewiss weder für sie noch für das Kind gut, wenn sie die nächsten Tage und Nächte in Angst verbrachte. Doch Jack selbst konnte ihr die Angst nicht nehmen, denn er wusste, dass ihnen das Zusammentreffen mit der Greyhound wohl nicht mehr erspart bleiben würde. Das sähe Duncan Blackrose nicht ähnlich. "Komm her!", meinte er leise und winkte der dunkelhäutigen Schönheit. "Wir schaffen das. Irgendwie." Liebevoll nahm er die Frau in den Arm. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert, hörst du? Niemals.", flüsterte er behutsam, um sie zu beruhigen.  
Anamaria lächelte. "Uns, Jack.", murmelte sie, als sie sich an seine Brust kuschelte. Irgendwie fiel es ihm wohl noch immer reichlich schwer, sich gänzlich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er Vater werden sollte. Natürlich, wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, seine Worte wohl überlegte, dann wirkte es ganz so, als könne er es kaum mehr erwarten. Doch in Situation wie eben, wenn er nicht jedes Wort reiflich überdachte, hörte sie oft heraus, dass er sich mit dem Nachwuchs noch nicht so recht anfreunden konnte und Anamaria schmerzte es ein wenig.  
"Natürlich!", murmelte Jack ein wenig verdrossen.

Die beiden Schiffe waren auf dem Weg zurück nach Tortuga, als endlich nach einer langen und ereignisreichen Nacht die Sonne aufging. Elizabeth und Anamaria hatten gemeinschaftlich beschlossen, dass sie müde waren und schlafen wollten, Jack hingegen stand am Bug der Broken Heart und starrte unverwandt auf den Horizont, wandte nur manchmal den Blick ab, um sich suchend umzusehen.   
Der Posten im Ausguck beobachtete jeden noch so kleinen Millimeter des Ozeans, doch scheinbar ereignislos schlichen die Minuten sich dahin, schleppten sich hinfort, bis sie zu Stunden werden konnten. Jack fröstelte. Mit einem säuerlichen Grinsen bemerkte er, dass die Black Pearl, die noch vor wenigen Stunden so weit hinter ihnen gesegelt war, ein beachtliches Tempo an den Tag legte und nun schon ein gutes Stück vorne lag.  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während der Pirat darüber nachdachte, welche Strafe er seinem ersten Maat für die Meuterei noch angedeihen lassen würde. Nur einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, dass seine Gedanken denen von Barbossa oder Blackrose ähnlich wurden. Er ignorierte die Erkenntnis.

:::::::

Müdigkeit und Schmerz hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Norrington in einen unruhigen Dämmerzustand irgendwo zwischen schlafen und wachen gesunken war. Doch als er Stimmen vernahm und die festen Schritte der Piraten in der Nähe der Luke erklangen, die zu seinem Gefängnis herab führte, war James sofort wieder hellwach.  
Mühsam bekämpfte er die Panik, die sich seiner bemächtigen wollte. Diese Piraten bedeuteten Angst, Schmerz, Qual und Erniedrigung, nichts anderes hatte er bislang kennen gelernt. Die Frage, warum sie ihn nicht einfach umbrachten, hatte Norrington sich mittlerweile selbst beantwortet. Er hatte keinen wirklichen Nutzen für diese Bande, außer dem Unterhaltungswert. Solange sie noch ihren Spaß mit ihm hatten, würde er wohl auch am Leben bleiben… Doch er wusste so gar nicht, ob er das überhaupt wollte.  
Fieberhaft dachte James darüber nach, wie er den Piraten die Freude am schnellsten vermiesen konnte, doch einen brauchbaren Plan fand er nicht. Wenn er sich weiterhin auflehnte, hatten sie auf jeden Fall ihren Spaß, doch wenn er aufgab, sich dieser dreckigen Bande vollkommen unterwarf, dann bestand noch immer die Gefahr, dass er richtiggehend als Schoßhündchen gehalten wurde und das war nun gar nicht in seinem Sinn. Einen Fluchtversuch wagen? Wie denn, wenn er hier unten war? Resignierend ließ James einmal mehr die Stirn auf die Knie sinken und schloss die Augen. Seine Lage schien im Moment schlicht und ergreifend aussichtslos.

Noch ehe er den Gedanken gefasst hatte, vernahm Norrington in Panik, wie die Luke geöffnet wurde, er hörte sie reden und lachen, als sie zu ihm herunterstiegen. Sein Herz raste schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, die Fingernägel fest in die Oberarme gekrallt, die Zähne hart aufeinander gebissen, starrte er den Piraten entgegen. Er spürte Wärme an seinen Fingerspitzen, wo frisches Blut aus den Wunden drang, die er sich selbst mit den Fingernägeln ins Fleisch grub, doch er wollte nicht loslassen. Der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich durch die Schmerzen, die er in den Händen dieser Bestien ertragen hatte.  
"Genug geschlafen. Steh auf!", herrschte ihn einer der Piraten an. Norrington regierte nicht. "Hörst du nicht, was ich sage?", maulte der Mann sogleich los.  
"Ach was, Moe. Der is nur was besseres und muss dir nich gehorchen.", meinte einer der anderen Piraten mit einem hässlichen Grinsen. Aufgestachelt durch diesen überflüssigen Kommentar krallte der Pirat seine Hand in Norringtons Haare und zerrte ihn so hoch. James hatte keine Wahl. Wollte er Haare und Kopfhaut behalten, musste er aufstehen. Doch noch ehe er ganz auf den Beinen war, knallte eine Peitsche auf seinen Nackten Rücken und mit einem Aufschrei sank er zusammen.  
"Hättest dir sparen können, wenn du gleich gefolgt hättest.", grinste Moe und zerrte den Gefangenen erneut auf die Beine. Sein Begleiter rollte in der Zwischenzeit die Peitsche wieder auf. Mit festem Griff zwang der Pirat sein Opfer, ihn anzusehen. "Wirst schon noch lernen, was Gehorsam heißt.", grinste er boshaft. "Wirst du heute noch lernen, da pass mal auf!", lachte er und stieß James dann von sich weg, in Richtung der Türe. "Los! Da lang. An Deck!", herrschten die Piraten ihn an. James gehorchte.

Deck schrubben! Etwas dümmeres viel diesem dreckigen Pack wohl nicht mehr ein! Zähneknirschend tauchte Norrington einmal mehr den Lappen in das recht dreckige Wasser und schrubbte die Planken weiter. Ihn fröstelte. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und natürlich hatten es die Piraten nicht für nötig befunden, ihn mit ausreichender Kleidung zu versorgen. Also schrubbte Commodore Norrington jetzt im Adamskostüm das Deck des Geisterschiffes Greyhound.   
Stets fühlte er die Blicke der Piraten auf sich, hörte sie lachen und debattieren. Er versuchte Krampfhaft das alles zu ignorieren und seiner Arbeit nachzukommen. Solange er hier arbeitete, ließen sie ihn wenigstens in Ruhe. So dachte James zumindest. Ziemlich rasch wurde er jedoch vom Gegenteil belehrt.  
Einer der Piraten ging an ihm vorbei und stieß dabei in voller Absicht den Eimer mit dem Wasser um. Der Inhalt ergoss sich über Deck und eine Reihe von Peitschenhieben ergoss sich über Norringtons Rücken, als Moe ihn bezichtigte, den Eimer selbst umgeschüttet zu haben und James dies leugnete. Als er schließlich mit brennendem Rücken und einem frischen Eimer Wasser weiterschrubbte, kam plötzlich einer der Piraten zu ihm, befahl ihm, nicht mehr über ihn zu lachen und noch ehe James etwas erwidern konnte, landete ein fester Hieb mit dem Stiefel in seiner Seite und presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.  
Nicht lange nachdem er sich wieder hochgerappelt hatte, kam Duncan Blackrose an Deck und machte sich nicht die Mühe auf seine Schritte zu achten, was darin endete, dass er dem Knieenden auf die linke Hand trat. Mit lautem Knacken kündeten Mittel- und Zeifefinger an, dass sie aus dem Gelenk gesprungen waren, während der kleine Finger mit einem ziemlich ekelhaften Geräusch brach. Norrington bekam es nicht mehr mit. Der Schmerz raubte ihm den Atem und die Besinnung, er war nicht einmal mehr fähig, zu schreien.

Kaltes Wasser brachte ihn gleich darauf wieder an die Oberfläche seiner Besinnung. Salzwasser, welches in die zahlreichen Wunden drang und brannte wie Feuer. Norrington sog scharf die Luft ein und keuchte laut auf. Er konnte nicht orten, wo der schmerz am schlimmsten war. Es tat einfach nur überall weh!  
"Zu nichts zu gebrauchen, der Bursche. Erbärmlich!", höhnte eine Stimme irgendwo links von ihm, doch James konnte jetzt nicht darauf achten. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und das Brennen, das das Salz in den zahlreichen Wunden verursachte, auszublenden.  
"Vielleicht ist er nicht zur Arbeit zu gebrauchen, aber zu anderen Dingen durchaus!" James vernahm die Worte, er fühlte die Hände, er schrie. Lachen umgab ihn, übertönt seine panikartigen Schreie, wollte ihn ersticken. Sie würden es wieder tun. Hier und jetzt und er entkam ihnen nicht! James wehrte sich mit der letzen Kraft, die sein geschundener Körper noch aufbringen konnte und er lieferte seinen Peinigern abermals einen harten Kampf, bis ihn etwas hartes am Hinterkopf traf und die Besinnungslosigkeit einmal mehr ihre Arme ausbreitete und den Kommodore gänzlich einhüllte.  
"Nicht an Deck, Jungs. Er ist zu laut. Schafft ihn nach unten, dann könnt ihr tun und lassen, was ihr wollt." Duncan Blackrose blickte auf den Bewusstlosen hinab und lachte laut. Seine Männer fielen in das Lachen mit ein und schleppten den Gefangenen schließlich wieder unter Deck.

In jenem Augenblick, als die Sonne den Horizont erklommen hatte, schlug Norrington wieder die Augen auf und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder bewusstlos zu werden, denn als die Besinnungslosigkeit ihn aus ihrem sanften Griff entließ, breitete die Hölle ihre Arme aus und verschlang ihn einmal mehr.

:::::::

Gibbs stand am Heck der Black Pearl, den Blick unverwandt auf die Broken Heart gerichtet, die immer kleiner wurde, während die Pearl weiter Fahrt aufnahm. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben, an die Vernunft der Männer zu appellieren. Sie - allen voran Hitch als neuer Kapitän - hatten Angst. Angst vor dem Schiff, welches es nicht geben durfte, und das augenscheinlich doch existierte und Angst davor, was Jack wohl machen würde, wenn er wieder an Bord kam.   
Gibbs selbst machte sich keine Gedanken mehr. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben. Längst konnte er nicht mehr mit Gewissheit sagen, ob auch ihm Gefahr drohte, oder ob Jack im Gedenken an die "alten Zeiten" und alles, was sie schon zusammen durchgestanden hatten, ein Auge zudrücken und ihn ungeschoren davon kommen lassen würde.  
Jack war noch nie wirklich berechenbar gewesen, aber ein bisschen hatte Gibbs die Reaktionen des langjährigen Freundes eben doch vorhersehen können. Das war vorbei. Seit dem Auftauchen der Greyhound hatte Jack sich sehr verändert und Gibbs konnte nur erahnen, lediglich Mutmaßungen anstellen, welche Verbindung es zwischen Jack und dem Schiff gab. Sicher war jedoch, dass sein Geistes- und Gemütszustand seit der Wiederkehr der Greyhound ziemlich steil nach unten stürzte. Wo mochte das wohl noch enden?  
Und trotzdem traute Gibbs dem Piraten noch immer mehr zu, als jeder andere der Mannschaft. Warum? Oh, er hatte seine Gründe. Gründe, die der Rest der Mannschaft verborgen waren. Er kannte Jack. Er kannte diesen alten Haudegen schon seit so vielen Jahren, dass er es nicht mehr genau zu sagen vermochte, wie lange ihre Freundschaft nun schon bestand.  
Natürlich gab es zahlreiche Geschichten, die über CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow kursierten. Und unglaublich und unwahrscheinlich waren die meisten von ihnen, obendrein hatte er einen großen Teil davon selbst in die Welt gesetzt oder ausgeschmückt. Aber gerade deshalb wusste Gibbs recht genau, welche Geschichten wahr waren und welche nur erstunken und erlogen und es gab genug Heldentaten, die dieser torkelnde Bastard tatsächlich begangen hatte. Zahlreiche Narben zierten den Körper des Piraten und jede von ihnen erzählte eine Geschichte.

So hatte Jack einmal einen Sklavenhändler aufgespürt und hochgenommen und niemand anderes als Jack Sparrow war es zu verdanken, dass bei dem geschickt geführten Angriff und den zahlreichen Manövern tatsächlich nicht mehr als zehn der 300 Gefangenen ums Leben kamen, obgleich die armen Geschöpfe im Schiffsbauch zusammengepfercht gewesen waren wie die Tiere. Jeder andere Pirat hätte darauf wohl keine Rücksicht genommen und mit den Kanonen einfach dorthin gefeuert, wo sie treffen konnten - die Längsseite des Schiffes, die Verließe.  
Selbst an Deck hatte der Sklavenhändler noch erbittert um seine Beute gekämpft und als Jack gerade die Luke öffnen wollte, um die armen Menschen frei zu lassen, rammte der beleibte Mann dem Piraten einen Dolch tief in den Rücken. Es war ein Wunder, dass Jack nicht nur überlebt, sondern auch noch den Mann außer Gefecht gesetzt und die Sklaven frei gelassen hatte, ehe er zusammenbrach und von seinem Schiffsarzt wieder zusammengeflickt werden musste.   
In den Geschichten, freilich, war Jack alleine auf dem feindlichen Schiff gewesen, sah sich einer Übermacht von 200 Mann Besatzung gegenüber stehen und der Dolch steckte neben seinem Herzen in der Brust und nicht in seinem Rücken. Ach ja. Und es waren natürlich 500 Sklaven gewesen, die durch den großartigen Jack Sparrow ihre Freiheit wiedererlangt hatten! Gibbs musste schmunzeln. Das lustige war ja, dass die Leute die Geschichten besser glaubten, je unwahrscheinlicher sie wurden.  
Noch nie hatte jemand hinterfragt, wie 700 Menschen auf einem Standard-Sklavenhändler Platz gefunden haben sollten.

Endlich riss Joshamee Gibbs sich von seinen Gedanken los und schüttelte den Kopf. Jack war ein Mysterium, das war er schon immer gewesen. Und Gibbs hoffte inständig, dass das Mysterium nicht in der Greyhound sein Ende finden würde, sondern noch eine weitere Heldentat des großen Captain Jack Sparrow des Abends in den Schanken erzählt werden mochte. Er löste sich von der Reling und marschierte über Deck, um einmal mehr mit Hitch zu reden. Sie durften die Broken Heart nicht alleine lassen!  
Doch es war schon erstaunlich, was große Angst mit einem gesunden Menschenverstand zu machen vermochte.

:::::::

"Miss? Miss! Bitte, wacht auf!" Jana schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und blickte sich irritiert um. Sarah betrachtete sie mitleidig. Sogleich schrillten in Janas Gehirn sämtliche Alarmglocken los.  
"Will! Was ist los? Ist es wieder schlimmer geworden? Rede endlich!", stieß sie sogleich hastig hervor und eilte bereits in Richtung Türe. Sarah jedoch hielt sie zurück.  
"So beruhigt euch doch bitte, Miss. Sonst macht sich der Junge Mr. Turner Sorgen und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Es geht ihm besser. Der junge Mann ist wach und fragte nach euch.", erklärte die junge Magd freundlich und mit einem erleichterten Lächeln. Jana atmete erst einmal auf. Das klang vielversprechend! Sie legte ihrer Magd die Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und lächelte kurz.  
"Danke, Sarah. Ich werde jetzt sofort zu ihm gehen. Ruh dich aus. Mir geht es besser.", erklärte sie rasch, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ und in den Nebenraum eilte.

Behutsam schob sie die Türe auf und spähte hinein. Will sah furchtbar aus und es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich, den jungen Mann so zu sehen. Seine Haut war fahl und schrecklich blass. Tiefe Ringe lagen trotz des Schlafes unter seinen Augen. Die Haare waren wirr und zerzaust. Sein Gesicht glänzte noch immer leicht vom Schweiß und seine Lippen waren trocken und rissig.  
Die Vorhänge des Raumes waren zugezogen und das Fenster geschlossen. Die Luft im Zimmer war so stickig, dass Jana glaubte, sie förmlich mit den Händen zerteilen zu müssen. Es roch nach Krankheit.  
Ein wenig erschrocken betrat Jana schließlich den Raum. Der junge Mann hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien wieder zu schlafen. Noch immer vernahm man bei jedem seiner Atemzüge ein deutliches Rasseln.  
Kaum hatte sie zwei Schritte in dem Zimmer gemacht, als Will auch schon die Augen aufschlug und den Kopf in ihre Richtung wandte. Seine Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren, wirkten milchig verschleiert, obgleich der typische Fieberglanz in ihnen lag.  
"Hallo." Es war nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern.  
"Hallo Will. Wie geht es dir?", Jana hockte sich vorsichtig neben ihn ans Bett. Der junge Mann schluckte schwer und schloss erneut die Augen.   
"Als wäre ich die letzten Stunden auf hoher See inmitten eines Orkans gesessen.", murmelte er schließlich. Behutsam betastete Jana Wange und Stirn ihres Patienten. Das Fieber war deutlich gesunken, aber noch immer da. Sie zog die Decke etwas höher und überprüfte, dass Will auch wirklich gut zugedeckt war.  
"Lass die Augen zu, Will. Ich möchte ein wenig lüften. Das Sonnenlicht könnte noch zu grell für dich sein.", meinte sie leise und trat an das Fenster. Sie zog die Vorhänge beiseite und öffnete die Fenster, um frische Luft herein zu lassen und den Geruch von Krankheit aus dem Raum zu bekommen.  
Selbst durch die geschlossenen Lider stach das Sonnenlicht in Wills Augen wie 1000 Dornen und mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen wandte er den Kopf zur Seite um seine Augen zu schützen. "Entschuldige!", stieß Jana erschrocken hervor und zog die leichteren Vorhänge vor das Fenster. Zwar herrschte dadurch keine Dunkelheit im Zimmer, aber doch ein angenehmes Halbfinster, welches für Wills Augen erträglich sein sollte.  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert?", flüsterte Will und brach gleich darauf in heftiges Husten aus.  
"Du solltest nicht reden, Will. Bleib ruhig." In dem Moment kam Sarah zur Türe herein, in der Hand ein Tablett mit dampfendem Tee, frischem Wasser und einer Suppe.  
"Ich wusste nicht recht, was dem Herrn jetzt am besten bekommt.", meinte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.  
"Danke Sarah, das ist wundervoll." Mit einem raschen Blick auf Will entfernte sich das Mädchen wieder aus dem Raum. Doch Jana entging nicht, dass das junge Ding eine auffällige Rotfärbung der Wangen aufwies. Sie musste schmunzeln.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, was passiert ist, Will. Ich kann dir nur berichten, dass du letzte Nacht auf einmal triefend Nass und blaugefroren unten vor der Türe standest. Trotz wärmendem Tee und einem heißen Bad hast du hohes Fieber bekommen und bist die letzte Nacht erschreckend knapp am Tod vorbei geschrammt, wenn ich dem Arzt glauben darf. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.", erklärte Jana ruhig, während sie Will dabei half, sich ein wenig aufzurichten und ihm das Glas mit dem Wasser an die Lippen setzte, da Tee und Suppe noch zu heiß waren.  
Der junge Mann musste es geschehen lassen, dass er aufgerichtet, gestützt und anschließend wieder in die Kissen gebettet wurde, zu schwach, um sich selbst aufrecht zu halten, oder zumindest den Kopf richtig zu heben. Der Kampf gegen das Fieber hatte auch seine letzten Kräfte gefordert.  
Nachdem das kühle Wasser seine Kehle befeuchtet hatte, viel es ihm etwas leichter zu reden. Das Kratzen und Brennen im Hals wurde etwas besser. "Ich erinnere mich… der Regen und der Wind… ich war am Strand… Jack…." Sogleich horchte Jana auf.  
"Ist er zurück?", fragte sie nicht ohne Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. Will versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln. Er war zu matt.  
"Nein… ich hätte es mir nur gewünscht.", murmelte er leise, fast schon so, als wäre es ihm peinlich. Doch Jana konnte seinen Wunsch verstehen. Von allem, was sie bislang über Jack wusste, von ihm gehört hatte und auch über die Freundschaft, welche zwischen Jack und Will immer bestanden hatte, schien es ihr nur begreiflich, dass Will den Wunsch hegte, seinen Freund wieder zu treffen. Obgleich es wohl unsicher war, wie Jack sich dem jungen Mann gegenüber verhalten würde, nach allem was geschehen war.  
"Patrick.", war alles, was Will noch sagte, ehe er in einen erschöpften Schlummer zurück sank. Jana seufzte frustriert auf. Wieder hatte sie nichts Genaueres erfahren und es machte sie fast rasend vor Sorge, nicht zu wissen, was eigentlich los war. Sie deckte den jungen Schmied mit einer zweiten Decke zu, dar der morgendliche Wind recht kühl war und sie sicher gehen wollte, dass ihm nichts passierte und verließ leise den Raum. Sie wollte nach ihrer Tochter sehen und hoffte, dass es nicht zu riskant war, Will ein paar Minuten alleine zu lassen.

:::::::

Es musste wohl schon gegen Mittag sein. Norrington lag zusammengekauert und zitternd auf dem Boden. Durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den Planken blickte er hinaus auf die Sonne, manchmal spritze etwas Wasser durch die Ritze auf sein Gesicht, doch Norrington merkte es nicht wirklich. Alles was er sah, alles was er wahrnahm, war die leuchtende, grelle Scheibe der Sonne und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als jetzt zu Hause in seinem Haus auf dem breiten Balkon zu stehen und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen.  
Doch so sehr er sich dies auch wünschte, irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Gehirns, der er vor langer Zeit schon geboten hatte, einfach zu schweigen, regte sich die Angst, vielmehr die Gewissheit, dass dies nie mehr geschehen würde. Dass er das Licht der Sonne nie wieder von seinem zu Hause aus genießen würde.  
Ein kalter Schauer jagte seinen Rücken hinab. Hier auf diesem Schiff, von dem er nie geglaubt hätte, dass es tatsächlich existierte, würde er vermutlich sein Ende finden und das bitterste an der Vorstellung war für James, dass es nur die wenigsten wirklich interessieren würde.  
Da ihn Governeur Swann noch immer für den Tod seiner Tochter verantwortlich machte, wäre es dem alten Weatherby sicherlich nicht ganz ungelegen, würde der Commodore einfach nicht mehr von seinem Auftrag zurück kehren. Nach allem, was er Jana angetan hatte, wäre es der Frau gewiss auch recht, wenn sie weiter in seinem Haus wohnen konnte, ohne ihm selbst dabei über den Weg zu laufen.  
Da er sonst nur wenig Umgang mit den Menschen außerhalb der Navy pflegte, würde ihn dort auch niemand vermissen und der junge Schmied, dessen Leben er in gewisser Weise zerstört hatte, würde ihm gewiss keine einzige Träne nachweinen. Viele Männer, mit denen er in gewisser Weise lockere Freundschaft gepflegt hatte, waren seinem Kommando unterstellt gewesen und er hatte sie verloren, als die Pearl das angeschlagene Schiff der Royal Navy in die Luft gejagt hatte.  
Vielleicht würde der ein oder andere Soldat oder gar Colonel verlauten lassen, dass man mit James Norrington einen fähigen Commodore verloren hatte, doch wirklich um ihn trauern, würde niemand. Für den Kommodore, der lange Jahre gute Dienste geleistet hatte, würde vielleicht der ein oder andere Mensch ein kurzes Gebet sprechen, doch für James Norrington interessierte sich niemand. Vermutlich war er vielen Menschen einfach nur verhasst gewesen, sonst nichts.

Eine bittere Erkenntnis, eine bittere Wahrheit, unheilvolle Überlegungen. Denn der Kampfgeist des gefolterten und misshandelten Mannes erstarb immer mehr, je bewusster er sich der Tatsache wurde, dass er alles andere als ein guter oder beliebter Mensch gewesen war.  
Nicht dass es ihm früher nicht bewusst gewesen wäre, dass er nicht unbedingt beliebt war, nicht dass es ihn je wirklich gestört hätte, nein. Viel mehr machte es ihn traurig, dass er so ein Leben geführt hatte, so fern von Gefühl und Freundschaft, immer auf die Karriere bedacht, meist auf den eigenen Vorteil aus. Was für eine Art von Mensch war er denn? Vieles, worauf er früher stolz gewesen war, die kühle Berechenheit, der steile Karriereaufstieg, sein Durchsetzungsvermögen, schienen ihm nun gar nichts mehr wert oder aber er erkannte solche Fähigkeiten und Wesenszüge in seinen Peinigern wieder. Vermutlich war es das, was ihm nun so sehr zu schaffen machte.  
Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, sein Leben würde hier ein Ende finden. Und es schien ihm, als hätte er nie wirklich gelebt.

:::::::

Jack stierte wütend hinaus aufs Wasser. Die Black Pearl war fast verschwunden, nicht mehr als ein Tupfen am Horizont. Ja, die Pearl hätte die Greyhound eingeholt, hätte sie nur volle Fahrt gemacht. Doch stattdessen hatten sich die Männer feige hinter der Broken Heart versteckt und nun, da die Greyhound außer Sichtweite war, hatten sie sich schleunigst aus dem Staub gemacht.   
Tortuga war das Ziel des Schiffes, wie sein kundiger Blick ihm verriet und dort würde er sich jeden einzelnen der Mannschaft zur Brust nehmen...  
... wenn sie Tortuga je lebend erreichten. Er wandte sich um und blickte in die andere Richtung. In jene Richtung, aus der er jederzeit einen dunkelgrauen Schatten vermutete, der ihnen allen den Tod bringen würde. Doch hinter ihnen lag nur das blaue Wasser des karibischen Meeres und ein makelloser Horizont.  
"Wo bist du, Duncan?", flüsterte Jack kaum hörbar und ließ den Blick umherschweifen, in der Hoffnung, das Schiff endlich zu erblicken. Oder lieber nicht? Ihre Chancen waren gering, das war ihm klar. Doch ein letzter Kampf und ein Ende mit Schrecken war Jack jetzt wirklich lieber, als weiterhin Stunde um Stunde zwischen Hoffnung und Angst zu schweben, Gefangen in der Gewissheit, dass es eigentlich keine Hoffnung gab, verstrickt in die trügerische Hoffnung, Tortuga doch noch zu erreichen.  
Der ach so furchtlose Pirat schauderte. Seine Gedanken glitten ab, zurück in die Vergangenheit, in Erinnerungen, die er doch vergessen hatte wollen. Es ging nicht. Und eine unbestimmte Angst griff nach dem stolzen Kapitän. Der Tod war eine Sache. Doch was würde wohl passieren, wenn Duncan Blackrose erkannte, wen er dort vor sich hatte?  
So wie Jack den Kapitän kennen gelernt hatte, war es wohl ein arger Bruch für dessen Stolz gewesen, dass der Schiffsjunge und Gespiele der Mannschaft so einfach einen Fluchtversuch unternahm, der dann auch noch glückte. Sollte er Duncan Blackrose Aug in Aug gegenüberstehen und dieser in dem hochgewachsenen Mann den kleinen Jungen von damals erkennen, so würde er gewiss alles daran setzen, bittere Rache zu üben. Und wenn er dabei nicht ums Leben kam, würde er einmal mehr durch die Hölle gehen.  
Es blieb also nur eins zu tun: Die Greyhound vernichten, ehe es zu einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann kommen würde. Dies war zwar um einiges leichter gesagt, als tatsächlich durchgeführt, doch zumindest fand Jack ein wenig Ruhe in dem Gedanken, dass er es schaffen konnte.  
Auf jeden Fall würde er nicht kampflos untergehen. Für sich, aber auch für Anamaria wollte er Duncan auf alle Fälle die Stirn bieten. Ja, und irgendwie wohl auch für das Baby.

:::::::

"Wir nehmen keine Krüppel an Bord! Verschwinde!" Doch die Gestalt, verhüllt und vermummt mit einem schwarzen, etwas abgewetzten Kapuzenumhang, blieb beharrlich stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Wir nehmen keine Krüppel an Bord! Wir brauchen ordentliche Männer, die zupacken können und keine gebrechlichen Kranken." Damit schob der Muskelprotz, der sich erster Maat schimpfte den Gebückten vom Tisch weg. Zumindest versuchte er das.  
Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags schoss eine Hand unter dem Umhang hervor und schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um den dicken Hals des Seemannes. Japsend krallte dieser sich im Unterarm seines Angreifers fest, doch der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte sich dadurch nicht. Der vermeintlich alte, kranke Krüppel stand nun aufrecht vor ihm und war ebenso groß wie der erste Maat selbst. Unter der schwarzen Kapuze blitzten braune Augen hervor, starrten ihn ungerührt an.  
"Das trifft sich gut. Ich bin nämlich kein Krüppel.", meinte der Fremde schließlich mit einem Lächeln und ließ endlich los. Keuchend taumelte der Muskelprotz einen Schritt zurück und musterte den nun wieder unscheinbaren, kleinen "Krüppel".  
"Was soll diese Verkleidung, verdammt?", raunte der erste Maat der "Bombardement" heiser. Vermutlich lächelte der andere bei seiner Antwort.  
"Sagen wir. Ich will nur meine Spuren verwischen." Ein abschätziger Blick des Seemannes brachte jedoch keine Ergebnisse. Der Fremde war ihm nicht bekannt, zumindest hoffte er das.  
"Ein Krimineller also?", meinte er argwöhnisch. Der Mann lachte.   
"Mein Freund, wenn ihr auf Tortuga nach einer Mannschaft sucht, solltet ihr nichts gegen Kriminelle haben, nicht wahr? Außerdem habe ich das mit keinem Wort gesagt. Reine Mutmaßungen also." Der Seemann winkte verärgert ab.  
"Jaja, schon gut. Mach dein Zeichen und geh an Bord.", maulte er missmutig. Der Vermummte tat, wie ihm geheißen und betrat über die schmale Planke hinweg das Schiff. An Deck wandte er sich noch einmal kurz um und warf einen Blick zurück.  
"Leb wohl. So ist es am besten.", flüsterte er leise, ehe er unter Deck verschwand.

:::::::

"Hey, woran denkst du?" Elizabeth schreckte hoch und blickte etwas irritiert auf Anamaria, die soeben vor ihr aufgetaucht war. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der jungen Schönheit. "Elizabeth, es wird schon irgendwie gut gehen… wir haben es zwar mit dem Schrecken der Meere zu tun, aber hey!! Wir haben den großen Captain Jack Sparrow an Bord!", versuchte Anamaria zu scherzen.  
Erfolgreich, denn Elizabeth grinste. "Der große Captain Jack Sparrow, Schrecken aller Bösewichte, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, nicht ohne Sarkasmus in der Stimme. "Aber das ist es nicht, Anamaria. Nicht nur." Elizabeth seufzte leise und starrte wieder hinaus aufs Meer, die linke Hand auf die doch schon relativ deutliche Wölbung ihres Bauches gelegt.  
"Was denn? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Ist etwas mit dem Baby?" Alarmiert blickte Anamaria die andere Frau an, doch erneut schüttelte Elizabeth den Kopf. "Was denn dann? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen?", versuchte es Anamaria erneut. Ein leises Schnauben tönte von Elizabeth herüber.   
"Kannst du den Lauf der Dinge verändern? Vergangenheit und Zukunft beeinflussen?", murmelte sie schließlich. Nun verstand Anamaria gar nichts mehr und zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
"Wie meinen?"  
"Will. Es ist wegen Will.", rückte Elizabeth schließlich mit der Antwort heraus. Doch es half Anamaria nicht unbedingt dabei, den Gemütszustand der jungen Frau zu begreifen. Abwartend legte sie den Kopf schief und betrachtete Elizabeth. Diese seufzte schließlich und ließ sich auf den Planken an der Reling nieder.  
"Ich habe grässliche Angst davor, wieder vor ihm zu stehen, verstehst du? Ich meine… nach all den Wochen, Monaten! Er denkt schon so lange, dass ich tot bin… was werde ich in seinen Augen finden, wenn ich wieder vor ihm stehe? Ich kann doch nicht einfach nach all der Zeit zu ihm gehen und sagen ‚Hallo Schatz, da bin ich wieder. War alles nur ein Missverständnis!' Was, wenn er jemand anders kennen gelernt hat? Er ist so ein wundervoller Mann… es wäre doch nur verständlich, wenn auch andere Frauen hinter seine Qualitäten kommen… vielleicht kam irgendein junges Flittchen und hat mir meinen Mann genommen, solange der noch um mich trauerte… ich … ich würde es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren!"  
Elizabeth redete sich förmlich in Rage und Anamaria musste sie schließlich stoppen, in dem sie ihr kurzerhand den Mund zu hielt.  
"Hörst du dich eigentlich reden, Elizabeth? Du sprichst hier von Will Turner, dem jungen Mann, der vor mehr als zwei Jahren, ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, sein Leben riskiert hat, um dich zu retten. Du redest von dem Mann, der sich für dich und deinen Vater für ein bürgerliches Leben entschied und der Piratrie abschwor, die ihm im Blut liegt. Du redest von dem Will Turner, der rasend vor Eifersucht wurde, wenn dich irgendein Mann angefasst hat, und der dich immer mit einem solch zärtlichen Blicken bedachte, dass es selbst einem Blinden nicht möglich war, seine Liebe nicht zu erkennen." Anamaria nahm ihre Hand endlich von Elizabeths Mund und blickte die junge Frau lange an.  
"Ich bin sicher, dass er dich liebt wie nichts anderes auf der Welt und ich bin sicher, dass selbst ein paar Monate mit dem Wissen um deinen vermeintlichen Tod nicht genug sind, um diese Liebe zu vergessen und sich eine neue zu suchen. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Elizabeth. Gewiss wird er geschockt sein, wenn du plötzlich vor ihm stehst, ohne Vorwarnung. Aber er wird sich freuen und er wird dich überglücklich in seine Arme schließen." Anamaria sagte dies mit einer Gewissheit, als würde einfach überhaupt kein Zweifel bestehen, dass alles so eintreffen würde, wie sie vermutete.

"Natürlich wird er das.", viel plötzlich Jack ein. "Kleines, der Junior hatte doch immer nur Augen für dich. So lange ich ihn kenne hieß es immer nur ‚Elizabeth hier' und ‚Elizabeth da' und ‚ich muss ihr helfen' und ‚ich kann sie nicht einfach vergessen' und bla bla bla. Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Der Junior hatte bestimmt keine Augen für eine andere… und falls doch, stech' ich sie ihm eigenhändig aus!"  
Damit drehte sich der Pirat schwungvoll um und wackelte davon. Elizabeth starrte ihm hinterher. "Das lässt du schön brav bleiben, Jack Sparrow. Sonst stech ich dir auch mal was aus! Oder nehm dir deinen Hut!", erklärte sie schließlich fest.  
"Finger weg von meinem Hut!", tönte es zurück.

Jack schmunzelte leicht. Gut, dass die junge Frau sonst keine Sorgen hatte, denn DIESE Sorge konnte er ihr mit Gewissheit nehmen. Will würde heilfroh sein, dass seine Angebetete eben doch noch unter den Lebenden weilte… vorausgesetzt, dass er es je erfuhr, eine Voraussetzung die Hand in Hand ging, mit einem Überleben dieses kleinen Abenteuers. Und daran haperte die kleine Rechnung eben.

:::::::

"Patrick!" Der Aufschrei klang bis in den Nebenraum hinüber und sogleich war Jana wieder bei Will und hielt ihn zurück. Der junge Mann war drauf und dran, das Bett zu verlassen.  
"Ruhig Will, bleib liegen! Es ist ja gut. Beruhige dich doch erst einmal.", murmelte sie auf den verstörten Schmied ein. Zum Glück war Will noch immer viel zu schwach, um sich gegen sie durchzusetzen. Ohne große Mühe gelang es Jana, ihn wieder in die Kissen zu drücken. Sie strich ihm die wirren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete den jungen Mann aufmerksam.   
"Was ist los, Will? Willst du es mir erzählen?", flüsterte sie immer noch in beruhigendem Tonfall. Ein wenig irritiert blickte sich Will um, doch rasch kehrten die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Stunden zurück. Der Regen, die Kälte, das Fieber. Er atmete einige male tief durch, was sogleich wieder in einem neuen Hustkrampf endete und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er seien Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Sie klang noch immer reichlich belegt.   
"Patrick… er… sie haben ihn eingesperrt. Gefängnis.", stammelte er schließlich.  
"Wer sie?", hakte Jana nach. Entsetzen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
"Die Soldaten. Die Royal Navy.", gab Will leise zurück.  
"Und warum haben sie ihn festgenommen?", fragte Jana weiter. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, oder?  
"Diebstahl… angeblich hat er gestohlen." Jana schnaubte ungläubig. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! " Ich.. ich habe versagt.", murmelte Will plötzlich weiter. "Ich hätte ihm helfen müssen… ich hätte es verhindern müssen. Nicht allein lassen, ein Auge auf ihn haben… ich hätte ihn niemals alleine auf den Markt lassen dürfen. Das hätte ich doch wissen müssen!", stammelte er weiter.  
Seine Augen, die schon vom Fieber her einen unnatürlichen Glanz hatten, füllten sich mit Tränen. Wut, Verzweiflung, Angst um den Jungen, all das mischte sich erneut in seine Gefühle, wie auch schon am Strand, im Regen.  
"Hör auf, Will! Dich trifft keine Schuld. Rede dir das doch nicht ein!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jana den verstörten Schmied wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie versprach ihm schließlich, gleich noch nach Patrick zu sehen. Unter der Voraussetzung, dass Will artig im Bett blieb und versuchte, noch ein wenig zu schlafen.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später schlief der Patient wieder - mit Argusaugen wachte Sarah darüber, dass er auch wirklich im Bett blieb, wenn er erneut erwachte - und Jana war auf dem Weg zum Gefängnis, um nach dem Jungen zu sehen und ihm vielleicht zu helfen, wenn es irgendwie möglich war.

:::::::

In der Nachmittagssonne lief ein Schiff aus, verließ den Hafen von Tortuga unter der französischen Flagge. An Bord eine Crew furchtloser Piraten, Verbrecher und Taugenichtse. Die Bombardement hatte an Crew aufgestockt, was Krankheit und Tod dahingerafft hatten und segelte fort, um neue Abenteuer zu bestehen.

Hoch über dem Hafen stand eine Gestalt, in einen dunklen, abgetragenen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt und blickte hinunter zu dem auslaufenden Schiff. Als das Schiff die Bucht verlassen hatte und Fahrt aufnahm, hob die zusammengekauerte Gestalt eine Hand zu einem stummen Abschiedsgruß und erst lange nachdem das Schiff außer Sicht war, verließ sie ihren Posten und machte sich auf den Weg in die Wälder Tortugas.

* * *

Bevor ich irgendwas anderes schreibe und wieder meine dummen Kommentare ablasse: DANKE!! Die Reviews auf das Letzte Kap waren bombastisch, ich habe mich über jedes einzelne total gefreut und es war echt super von euch, dass ihr so zahlreich auf das letzte Kap reviewt habt. Da schlägt das Autorenherz doch höher!

So und jetzt: Uff!!!  
Ihr macht euch keinen Begriff, wie hart dieses Kap war. Irgendwie hab ich hier ein großes Loch im Kopf. Was in zwei Kapiteln alles passieren soll, das ist mir glasklar, aber da muss ich bekanntermaßen irgendwie hinkommen!   
Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich hingesetz habe und mit schreiben (weiterschreiben) angefangen hab, war mein armer kleiner Kopf wie leer gefegt. Mit ein Grund, warum es mal wieder so ewig gedauert hat, bis ein neues Kap kam. Außerdem wollte ich ja niemanden enttäuschen und da ich an mich selbst recht hohe erwartungen stelle, war das nicht in Ordnung und jenes schlecht usw. Dieses doofe Kap hab ich so oft überarbeitet und rumgebessert und geändert wie in keinem Kapitel zuvor.  
Ich hoffe, die Mühe hat sich gelohnt!

So und nun zu all den lieben Reviews:

**Yamica:** Menno, du hast mich durchschaut!! Den Kerl jag ich jetzt durch die Hölle als Läuterung. rofl Das war tatsächlich der Plan. Mal sehen, ob er die Hölle überlebt. evil grin Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! freu

**Manu2211: **kipp 30 weitere???? Ned dein Ernst.. da gehen doch sogar mir die Ideen aus! Man bedenke, dass ein Kap an die 13 Seiten zählt... .das geht ned! Freut mich, dass du so positiv eingestellt bis.. ich hoffe, dieses Kap hat dir auch gefallen. Jack ... hehe, der arme Kerl dreht durch, angesichts des Schiffchens. zwinker Danke, dass du als treuer Leser immer noch Reviews schreibst! drück dich

**Brigitte:** Sorry... mehr fällt ma dazu ned ein. Aber ihn wirklich umzubringen, hab ich eigentlich ned vor. er hat also noch Chancen. nick Danke für dein Review!!

**RavannaVen:** staun rot werd schweig Was bleibt mir angesichts eines so ausführlichen und lieben Kommentars noch zu sagen, außer: Vielen, vielen lieben dank! Das mit der gebundenen Ausgabe is leider ned möglich, da es ja ne FF is... hab ich keine Rechte zu. Brief an Disney aufsetzt ggg Aber ich hatt schon überlegt, den Plot in ne historische Original in Anlehnung an PotC einzubetten... hüstel ja, der Größenwahn lässt grüßen.  
Zu deinen Fragen / Kommentaren: ich habe nicht vor, das genauer auszubauen, Norrington wir in seiner Hölle schmoren, gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Wie sollte er auch auf den Trichter kommen, dass Jack hier auch schon mal war?! nene. Joa.. und der arme Jack is definitv überfordert.. aber sein wir mal ehrlich. Wer wäre das nicht? Jetzt soll er auch noch Daddy werden, hat zwei Schwangere Frauen an Board, das Ende rückt unaufhaltsam Näher und die Angst ist sein ständiger Begleiter... was hab ich getan??? panik Na, er wird es überstehen. g Vielen Dank nochmal für dein Review. Hat echt total aufgebaut. drück

**Evildollie:** wink schön dass du auch noch da bist! Danke für dein Review und großes Sorry, dass es eben doch wieder gedauert hat. sigh liegt aber ned dran, dass ich ned weiterschreiben will... ich werd mich bemühen, das nächste wieder schneller zu liefern! bestimmt nickt

**eiskugel:** verneig Vielen herzlichen Dank für dein Review! Freut mich sehr, dass du die Story magst!

**Mary Hawk:** ey, vor der Schlacht versuch ich mich zu drücken, weil ich keine Ahnung hab, wie ich das schreiben soll... kann des ned! schon überlegt, wie sie die Greyhound ohne schlacht aus dem Weg schaffen kann zwinker Danke für dein Review.. ich werd mich wegen der Schlacht ganz arg doll bemühen!

**Azrael:** Uff... also, ich denk nicht, dass sich das noch bis kapitel 40 hinzieht... das wäre einfach zu lang, ich meine... die Kaps sind ja doch auch schon etwas länger... wird doch langweilig!! Vielen Dank für dein Review, ich hoffe, ich enttäusche dich nicht durch ein zu rasches Ende... hoff hoff hoff

**Sparky-Lemon:** Huch? Du magst den Commodore ned unbedingt, was? g Meine Figürchen führen ständig ein Eigenleben.. ich gewöhn mich schon dran. grin Danke für dein Review... sorry, das die Sache Zeitweise zu langatmig gerät, aber ich bemühe mich ja wirklich..

**Nici:** sich klein macht Sorry... hat wieder so lang gedauert, das neue Kap.. ich bemühm mich aber echt!!! Joa... das wird ein gooooßer Showdown, wenn die beiden sich treffen. evilgrin Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!

**Elanor8:** Oi! Noch ein stummer Leser. g Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Ich werd versuchen, weiterhin solche Kaps zu schreiben.

Boah. das waren die meisten Reviews auf ein Kap, seit ich die Story gestartet habe, glaub ich... danke an jeden einzelnen von euch!


	31. Trepidation

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!  
  
**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!  
  
**Rating:**  
**R**  
  
**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Irgendwie werden 1-monatige Wartezeiten fast schon üblich, was? Sorry... aber es wird nicht leichter, die Story zu schreiben. sigh Trotzdem hier endlich wieder ein Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

"Verzeihung,…. Wir dürfen niemanden ohne Sondergenehmigung zu den Gefangenen lassen." Der Soldat wich keinen Millimeter von seinem Posten. Die Hand bereits am Griff des Dolches, der in einem Futteral in seinem Brustgurt steckte. Der zweite Wachmann hatte bereits seine Pistole gezogen, zielte jedoch noch nicht auf die Frau, die um Einlass zu den Gefangenen gebeten hatte.  
Jana seufzte und nickte schließlich. "Das verstehe ich. Doch könnt ihr mir sagen, bei wem ich eine Erlaubnis erbitten muss?", fragte sie freundlich nach. Die beiden Soldaten blickten sich an und zogen die Schultern hoch.  
"Nun, ihr könnt beim ranghöchsten Wachoffizier darum bitten, doch wird es euch nichts helfen, Miss. Es dauert lang, bis ein Gesuch vom Wachoffizier weitergeleitet wird." Die Pistole landete wieder im Gurt. Jana lächelte freundlich, obwohl ihr so gar nicht nach lächeln zu Mute war.  
"Natürlich. An wen würde der Wachoffizier denn mein Gesuch weiterleiten? Ich habe leider nicht ewig Zeit, versteht ihr?", meinte sie nun. Der Soldat grinste etwas dümmlich, ehe er die gesamte Befehlskette herunterbetete. Jana rollte entnervt mit den Augen. Natürlich. Das hätte sie sich ja eigentlich denken können. Am Ende landete das Gesuch bei Governeur Swann, der dann seine Zustimmung geben musste. Sie würde dann eben den direkten Weg gehen.  
"Vielen Dank, die Herren und einen schönen Tag noch.", meinte sie etwas säuerlich, als sie sich abwandte und sich auf den Weg zu Governeur Swann machte.

Commodore Norrington öffnete der Frau auch in seiner Abwesenheit noch Türen und Tore. Es war eigentlich eine amüsante Angelegenheit, wenn man bedachte, dass Jana und James eigentlich nicht verheiratet waren. Dennoch wurde sie als jene Frau erkannt, die im Haus des Kommodore lebte, jene Frau, die - in den Augen der anderen - unter dem Schutz des Mannes stand und so wurde sie tatsächlich in das Haus von Governeur Swann gebeten.  
"Einen Moment, Miss. Governeur Swann wird sie jeden Augenblick empfangen.", erklärte der Diener und ließ sich den Mantel der Frau überreichen. Jana nickte schweigend. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Das Haus von James Norrington war schon wahrlich nicht zu verachten. Groß und stilvoll eingerichtet, zu viele Räume für einen einzelnen Mann und seine Bediensteten. Doch das Haus des Gouverneurs überragte dies noch bei weitem.  
Wundervolle Gemälde und edle Teppiche vermittelten den Eindruck, dass es hier schon verboten sein musste, auch nur zu atmen. Jana schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie hatte den Komfort des ständischen Lebens rasch zu schätzen gelernt. Und an sich fühlte sie sich wohl im Hause des Commodore. Doch hier konnte sie sich nicht wohl fühlen. Zu prunkvoll, zu teuer, viel zu kostbar wirkte jede Einzelheit. Sogleich lernte sie die etwas spartanische Einrichtung im Hause ihres Herren zu schätzen. Norrington mochte kühl sein, doch hatte er einen hervorragenden Geschmack.

"Was kann ich für euch tun, Miss?" Die Frage riss Jana aus tiefer Versunkenheit und erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Rasch verbeugte sie sich vor dem Gouverneur.  
"Governeur Swann, ich habe ein Anliegen… es liegt mir wirklich sehr am Herzen.", begann sie zögernd. Der alte Mann nickte mit müdem Lächeln und wies sie mit einer Handbewegung an, ihm zu folgen. Jana tat dies und sie gingen in einen weiteren, kostbar eingerichteten Raum. Der Gouverneur wies auf einen Stuhl und Jana nahm Platz, während der Mann sich in einen edel wirkenden Sessel sinken ließ. Alt sah er aus, verbraucht, müde. So als wäre er nicht mehr wirklich am Leben, ein Untoter, der aus seinem Grab auferstanden ist und nun keine Ruhe findet. Jana verspürte Mitleid mit dem alten Weatherby Swann.  
"Nun? Was liegt euch am Herzen?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Seufzen.   
"Es geht um einen eurer Gefangenen…", begann Jana ruhig, wurde jedoch sogleich von dem alten Mann unterbrochen.  
"Falls es um den kleinen diebischen Strolch geht, der seit gestern inhaftiert ist, spart euch eure Mühe, Miss. Ich habe es bereits dem jungen Mister Turner erklärt: Ich kann und werde den Dieb nicht einfach laufen lassen. Ihr seid umsonst gekommen.", erklärte er trocken. Jana schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Aber Governeur Swann!", meinte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. "Das verstehe ich vollkommen!" Es war eine glatte Lüge, doch Jana war gut darin, die Wahrheit zu verdrehen. Der Mann würde es schon nicht bemerken. "Ich wollte euch gar nicht um die Freiheit des Knaben bitten. Ihr habt Recht. Es ist nicht möglich, jeden Dieb wieder auf freien Fuß zu setzen, nur weil jemand anderes darum bittet. Nein. Vielmehr wollte ich euch um Erlaubnis ersuchen, dass ich den Jungen sehen darf. Ein Besuchsrecht, sozusagen." Mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln lehnte sich Jana zurück und blickte den Gouverneur erwartungsvoll an. Dieser schwieg eine Weile.  
"Ein Besuchsrecht?", fragte er schließlich ein wenig skeptisch nach. Jana nickte knapp.  
"Ich kenne den Jungen ein wenig. Er hat die letzten Wochen bei William Turner gelebt und seine Gesundheit und sein Wohlergehen liegen mir am Herzen.", meinte Jana mit weicher Stimme. Der alte Mann lächelte ein wenig. Sein Blick wirkte seltsam entrückt, ganz so, als würde er sich an die Kindheit seiner Tochter erinnern, oder etwas ähnliches. Schließlich nickte Weatherby Swann und zückte Feder und Pergament.  
"Nun gut.", meinte er gedehnt. "Ich habe Verständnis für euer Bedürfnis, sich vom Wohlbefinden des Jungen zu überzeugen. Mutterinstinkt, nennt man das wohl. Ich erteile euch die Erlaubnis, den Knaben zu besuchen. Aber nur euch! Diese Genehmigung bezieht sich nicht auf den jungen Mister Turner." Der Mann blickte auf und setzte einen strengen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Jana nickte ohne zu zögern. Im Moment durfte Will ohnehin das Bett nicht verlassen... sie würde es ihm schon irgendwie begreiflich machen.  
"Ich danke euch, Governeur Swann." Mit dem Papier in der Hand und einem fast schon zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen, verließ Jana kurze Zeit später das Haus des Gouverneurs.

"Verzeihung, Miss, aber wir dürfen niemanden…" Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln hielt Jana dem Soldaten das Schriftstück unter die Nase, auf welcher groß und deutlich die Unterschrift des Gouverneurs prangte. Die beiden Soldaten starrten Jana ungläubig an, traten jedoch wirklich beiseite und ließen sie passieren.  
Jana schritt den Korridor entlang und gelangte an eine weitere, bewachte Türe. Auch hier ließ der Soldat sie mit einem missmutigen Nicken durch und sie kam an eine Gittertüre. Die nächste Wache betrachtete lange Zeit das Schriftstück, welches Jana nicht aus der Hand gab und verzog das Gesicht zu einem missmutigen Ausdruck. "Na schön.", meinte er schließlich und der große, eiserne Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht. Mit einem lauten Knacken öffnete sich das Tor und Jana trat hindurch.  
"Den Jungen wollt ihr sehen, wie ich dem Schriftstück entnehmen kann?", wandte sich der Soldat wieder an die Frau, nachdem er die Türe ordnungsgemäß wieder verschlossen hatte. Jana nickte schweigend. Ihr Augen suchten bereits die überfüllten Verließe ab und ein kalter Schauer kroch ihren Rücken hinunter, wenn sie daran dachte, was all diese Verbrecher mit einem kleinen Jungen anstellen würden.  
Jana nickte stumm und folgte dem Soldaten. Vorbei an zahlreichen Gittertüren, hinter denen dicht auf dicht die Gefangenen saßen, führte der Mann sie zu dem letzten Verließ. Es war eines der kleineren, am Ende des Ganges.

Patrick lag zusammengerollt wie ein geprügelter Hund auf dem dreckigen Boden und schien zu schlafen. Jana spürte, wie sich ihr Herz und ihr Magen schmerzlich zusammenkrampften. Hatten diese Männer denn kein Herz? Der Junge sah so verloren und erbärmlich aus, dass es ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb. "Aufmachen!", stieß sie knapp hervor, doch der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ihr könnt ihn von hier aus genauso gut sehen.", meinte er fest. Jana wandte sich ihm zu und funkelte den Mann finster an.  
"Ich bin hier, um mich vom Gesundheitszustand des Jungen zu überzeugen. Ich will mich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen und das kann ich wohl kaum, wenn ihr hier stehe, und er dort drinnen in der Ecke liegt, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sie sich mit drohendem Unterton und kühler Stimme.  
Der Soldat zögerte, schien ihre Worte und das Schriftstück abzuwägen und entschied sich am Ende scheinbar dafür, dass diese Frau tatsächlich berechtigt war, den Jungen zu besuchen. Der Knabe war erst seit dem Vortag inhaftiert…. Keine normale Frau hätte innerhalb so kurzer Zeit ein Schriftstück, vom Governeur persönlich unterzeichnet, bekommen können.  
Schließlich nickte der Mann und schloss die Eisentüre auf. "Ich bin in der Nähe. Ruft einfach, wenn ihr wieder heraus gelassen werden wollt, Miss." Damit schloss er die Türe wieder hinter Jana ab. Sie nickte ihm knapp zu.

Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb sie nur stehen und wartete ab, ob der Knabe auf ihr erscheinen reagieren würde. Doch entweder schlief Patrick, oder er war in einer art Trance und merkte nicht, was um ihn herum geschah. Langsam trat sie näher und berührte den Jungen leicht an der Schulter. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, wie sie im Halbdunkel des Verlieses erkennen konnte. Sie schüttelte den Knaben etwas fester. "Patrick?"  
Doch ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war der Junge bereits hochgefahren und krabbelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen von ihr weg. "Patrick!" Sprach ihn Jana erneut an. Der Junge schluckte und senkte den Blick.  
"Hallo.", murmelte er leise, sorgsam darauf bedacht, ihr nicht in die Augen zu blicken. Jana ging in die Hocke und betrachtete den Knaben aufmerksam.   
"Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, sie behandeln dich anständig?", meinte sie leise. Patrick nickte schweigend. "Komm doch her, Patrick." Jana klopfte neben sich auf den Boden, doch der Junge reagierte nicht, blieb dort, wo er war. "Was ist denn los, Junge? Wovor fürchtest du dich?", fragte Jana leise. Augenscheinlich hatte der Junge Angst vor ihr und das versetze ihr einen kleinen Stich.  
"Vor Strafe.", flüsterte der Junge leise. "Ich hab ziemlichen Mist gebaut….", fügte er noch hinzu. Jana musste lächeln. Sie stand auf und ging die zwei Schritt zu dem Jungen hinüber, setzte sich neben ihm auf den dreckigen Boden und zog ihn einfach in ihre Arme.  
"Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, das ist wahr. Aber dafür bestrafen werde ich dich nicht. Und Will auch nicht.", erklärte sie sanft.  
"Wo ist Will? Warum ist er nicht hier? Er ist wütend, nicht wahr? Er ist bestimmt enttäuscht von mir... ich … ich wollte das doch nicht… ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen…er wird mich hassen…", stammelte der Junge los. Tränen traten aus seinen Augen und rollten langsam seine Wangen hinab. Jana zog ein Taschentuch hervor und trocknete die Wangen des Jungen ab.  
"Nein Patrick. Will hasst dich nicht. Er ist in Sorge um dich. Wütend, ja. Aber nicht auf dich. Sondern auf die Soldaten und den Governeur, der einen kleinen Jungen ins Gefängnis stecken lässt. Aber nicht auf dich, Junge!" Liebevoll streichelte sie über die dunklen Haare des Knaben.  
"Ich hab Angst.", murmelte Patrick und kuschelte sich in die beschützende Umarmung der Frau. Sie drückte einen raschen Kuss auf seinen Haarschopf und drückte ihn leicht.  
"Ich weiß. Aber keine Sorge. Will und ich lassen nicht zu, dass sie dir etwas antun. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, um dich hier heraus zu bekommen."

Eine Weile saßen sie nur da, schweigend. Jana hielt den Jungen fest, streichelte behutsam über seine Haare, wiegte ihn ein wenig, so als wäre er die kleine Nora, die gerade nicht einschlafen konnte. Schließlich wurde es trotz allem Zeit, wieder zu gehen. Sie ließ den Jungen los. "Ich muss gehen, Patrick. Aber ich komme morgen wieder hier her und bringe dir eine Decke mit. Es scheint etwas kühl zu sein, hier drinnen. Pass auf dich auf, ja? Und lass dich nicht unterkriegen.", meinte sie liebevoll und stand auf. Patrick tat es ihr gleich.  
"Ich werde tapfer sein.", erklärte der Junge mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
"So ist's brav." Jana fuhr ihm nochmal durch die Haare und ging dann zum Gitter, um nach dem Soldaten zu rufen, damit dieser sie frei ließ.

Nur wenige Minuten später war Jana bereits auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus. Währenddessen grübelte sie schon fieberhaft nach, wie sie dem Jungen helfen konnte. Sie mussten ihn auf jeden Fall bald aus diesem grässlichen Gefängnis herausbekommen, so viel war klar.

:::::

"Der Kerl behagt mir nicht. Wahnsinn steht in seinen braunen Augen." LeRàne warf einen finsteren Blick auf den neu angeheuerten Mann. Bob Hide, nannte sich der Fremde. Schnell war die Besatzung bei dem Namen Bobby gelandet, der so gar nicht zu der hochgewachsenen und muskulösen Erscheinung des Seemannes passte. Sein Haar reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern und meist trug er es im Nacken zusammengefasst. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich deutlich ein brauner Dreitagebart von der gebräunten Haut ab.  
Der Angesprochene, Jeróme LaFitte blickte sich um und musterte diesen Bobby ebenfalls. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es Wahnsinn ist, oder doch etwas anderes… da mach ich mir um diesen Franko mehr sorgen. Wenn du mich fragst, hat der schon ein paar Menschen auf dem Gewissen."  
"Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung: es war falsch, auf dieser vermaledeiten Insel neue Leute anzuheuern. Das ist doch alles ein verlogenes, dreckiges Halunkenpack!" Jeróme lachte heiter. "Was sind dann wir, werter Freund? Mit Ehrlicher Arbeit hab ich schon lang kein Stück Achten mehr verdient." Der andere Franzose verzog das Gesicht.  
"Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", knurrte er leise. Schließlich gingen die beiden Männer unter Deck. Den ominösen Fremden ließen sie mit seiner Arbeit allein.  
Bob Hide, von allen Bobby genannt, blickte den beiden Seeleuten nach und grinste ein wenig. Sie hatten Französisch gesprochen und er hatte nur manche Brocken verstanden, doch zumindest hatte er mitbekommen, dass das Gespräch um ihn gegangen war. Die Männer hatten Angst vor ihm. Irgendwie fand er diesen Gedanken sehr erheiternd. Manchmal war Angst ein hilfreicher Begleiter.  
Jedoch hatte er auch ganz genau die andere Seite der Angst kennen gelernt, die Angst davor, zu sterben, die Angst, einen geliebten Menschen nicht wieder zu sehen… ja, Bill kannte die Angst. Nur zu gut, kannte er sie. In gewisser Weise, war die Angst sein ständiger Weggefährte. Der Mann lächelte wehmütig.

Damals, als er vor vielen Jahren Frau und Kind zurückgelassen hatte, war es die Angst vor dem Land gewesen, die ihn wieder hinaus in die Wellen gejagt hatte. Die Angst davor, nie mehr die Gischt auf seiner Haut spüren zu können, sich nie wieder frei zu fühlen.  
Dann hatten sie gemeutert, Jack verraten. Er hatte dem Piraten und seinem guten Freund nicht geholfen, aus Angst vor dem Tod, der ihn gewiss ereilt hätte. Frau und Sohn wollte Bill doch wieder sehen, deshalb hatte er gute Mine zum bösen Spiel gemacht und Jack in sein Verderben geschickt.  
Dann kam das Gold und mit dem vermeintlichen Segen kam der Fluch. Mit dem Fluch jedoch, kam eine neue Angst. Die Angst vor der Unendlichkeit. Wein und Rum konnten den Durst nicht mehr stillen, das Essen verlor an Geschmack und die Nähe anderer Menschen, ihre Wärme, drang nicht mehr durch die Kälte ihrer verfluchten Herzen. Gerne wären sie gestorben, in jenen Tagen, doch sterben konnten sie nicht. Zeit verlor jede Bedeutung, denn sie blickten der Ewigkeit entgegen. Einer grässlichen Ewigkeit.  
Dieselbe Ewigkeit hatte er auch gefürchtet, als er dem Grund des Ozeans entgegen sank, in die Tiefe gezogen von dem Gewicht an seinen Beinen, welches er nicht lösen konnte. Dort unten, auf dem Grund, in der ewigen Dunkelheit, war er tausend Tode gestorben und doch blieb er am Leben. Bill war so unzählige Male ertrunken, dass er nicht einmal mehr zu sagen vermochte, wie lange er dort unten gewesen war. Tage? Wochen? Monate? Die Ewigkeit fraß sich schmerzhaft in sein Herz und mit ihr kam die Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Was vermochte sich dort in den Tiefen zu verbergen? Niemand wusste das.  
Lange hatte er in den Tiefen des Ozeans verbracht, war vor sich hinvegetiert, ein lebendiger Leichnam. So lange, bis eines Tages Zeit und Salzwasser seine Fesseln so weit geschwächt hatten, dass es ihm gelungen war, sich zu befreien. Und endlich wieder frei, mit der Aussicht auf ein neues Leben, war Bill Turner der Ungewissheit entgegen geschwommen, hatte die Dunkelheit verlassen, die so lange sein Leben beherrscht hatte und war dem Licht entgegen geglitten, durch das allgegenwärtige Wasser. Das Licht, welches in den Augen brannte und doch war es herrlich gewesen, wieder Luft zu atmen, Licht zu sehen, die Dunkelheit zu verlassen.  
Doch als er von einem vorüberfahrenden Schiff an Bord genommen worden war, musste sich Bill einer neuen Angst stellen. Der Angst vor Gesellschaft. In Einsamkeit gefangen, keine Verbindung zu anderen Menschen, war Bill der Anforderung nicht mehr gewachsen gewesen, plötzlich von vielen Menschen umringt zu sein, die alle auf ihn einredeten. Unten auf dem Grund des Meeres, hatte Stille geherrscht, nur durchbrochen vom wohlklingenden Gesang der Wale, dem Klicken der Delfine und manchmal, wenn sich ein größerer Fisch recht rasch bewegte, vom leisen Plätschern einer Schwanzflosse im gewaltigen Meer. Doch nun war er plötzlich wieder umgeben von Menschen, umhüllt von Gesprächen und Gelächter, zu viel für sein lahmes Gehirn, zu laut für seine empfindsamen Ohren.  
Dennoch hatte er es geschafft, damit zurecht zu kommen. Mehr noch. Es war Bill gelungen, in seine Heimat zurückzukehren. Doch als er ankam, an jenem Haus, welches er mit Frau und Kind bewohnt hatte, wohnte jemand anders drin. Die Besitzerin sei vor geraumer Zeit bereits verstorben, lautete die vage Auskunft. Ein Kind? Nein, ein Kind war nicht hier. Und erneut musste Bill sich einer Angst stellen. Der Angst, nicht nur seine Frau, sondern auch sein Kind verloren zu haben.  
Er hatte sich auf die Suche nach dem Knaben gemacht. Doch die Suche war ergebnislos gewesen. Spuren verliefen im Sande, niemand schien je von einem Will Turner gehört zu haben… irgendwann hatte er wohl aufgegeben, sich damit abgefunden, dass er alleine war. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, da er sich auf Tortuga endlich zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte. Und dann, eines Tage, war er da. Sein Sohn. Und nicht nur er, auch Jack Sparrow, der alte Freund von Stiefelriemen Bill.   
Doch es war zu spät. Jack war eigentlich nie ein recht nachtragender Mann gewesen, doch wer wusste schon zu sagen, wie der Pirat reagiert hätte, wenn plötzlich Bill vor ihm gestanden hätte? Und Will? Will kannte seinen Vater nicht, hielt ihn gewiss für tot… Zu jung war der Knabe gewesen, als er den Vater verloren hatte, zu viel Zeit war vergangen. Ganz einfach hatte Bill Angst gehabt, vor den Reaktionen der beiden Männer, mehr nicht. Feigheit? Vermutlich war es das. Doch nach einigem Hin und her hatte Bill beschlossen, dass es besser wäre, den beiden nicht zu zeigen, dass er noch lebte.  
Mehrfach hatte er Laurene, dem plappernden Wasserfall, eingeschärft, ihn nicht bei Jack oder Will zu erwähnen und es hätte funktionieren können, wenn nicht Elizabeth aufgetaucht wäre, wenn er es ihr nicht verraten hätte. Nun hatte Bill Angst, die junge Frau würde eben ihren Mund doch nicht halten können. Deshalb hatte er am Ende beschlossen, Tortuga zu verlassen. Er konnte den beiden nicht in die Augen sehen, also musste er gehen.

Tja. Und hier war er nun. Auf dem französischen Möchtegern-Piratenschiff Bombardement. Irgendwo auf dem Meer, auf der Flucht, angetrieben von einer neuen Angst. Auch der Einsiedler hoch oben in den Wäldern Tortugas hatte von den Schrecknissen erfahren, welche die Meere nun seit geraumer Zeit wieder unsicher machten. Die Greyhound sei zurück, so hieß es überall.  
Bill selbst war dem Schiff nie begegnet und er wusste nicht, ob es diese Greyhound wirklich gab, doch er wusste um die Angst und die Schrecken, die dieser Name vor vielen Jahren bereits mit sich gebracht hatte, er wusste von den zahlreichen Schiffen, die in jener Zeit verschwunden waren und wenn man Glück hatte, fand man irgendwann Trümmer von ihnen, oft jedoch fand man gar nichts mehr.   
Er selbst war zu jener Zeit noch recht jung gewesen. Nicht ganz so alt, wie sein Sohn heute war und die Greyhound hatte ihn an Land gefesselt. Damals hatte er auch Angst gehabt vor diesem düsteren Schatten, von dem niemand etwas wusste.  
Plötzlich jedoch befiel Bill Turner eine seltsame Ruhe. Nun, vielleicht würde die Bombardement auf die Greyhound treffen, vielleicht würde es sein Ende bedeuten… er hatte oft genug dem Tod ins Auge geblickt, irgendwann musste er ja verlieren. Und selbst wenn er nun starb, war es ihm einerlei. Er hatte seinen Jungen noch einmal gesehen und er war stolz gewesen. Er wusste auch, dass sich Jack um den jungen Mann annahm, also war Will in Sicherheit. Jack würde nicht zulassen, dass dem Knaben etwas zustieß. Nein, sein Sohn war in Guten Händen und sein eigenes Ende musste ihn ja eines Tages ereilen. Einmal traf es jeden.

Bob Hide trug ein seltsam ruhiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als bei Sonnenuntergang vom Mast oben der Ruf erscholl: "Segel voraus!"

:::::

Sie ankerten! Gibbs konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er hatte sich den Mund regelrecht fusslig geredet, in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, Hitch zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Alles was er nun erreicht hatte, war die Tatsache, dass die Black Pearl nicht mehr weiter nach Tortuga segelte. Nun ankerten sie also an der Küste der Insel Hispanola, am Rande der Windward Passage und warteten darauf, dass die Broken Heart sie einholte, um dann gemeinsam nach Tortuga zu segeln.  
Wenn jedoch die Heart vorher auf die Greyhound traf und die Windward Passage nicht erreichen sollte, … ach wie schade, so hatte Hitch mit sarkastischem Grinsen gemeint. Sie würden nicht zurück fahren. Irgendwie hatte Gibbs gute Lust, ein Entermesser zu nehmen und dem andern erst mal tief in die Brust zu rammen, ehe sie weiter debattierten.

"Segel in Sicht!", erscholl plötzlich der Ruf des wachhabenden Piraten. Sogleich kam Leben in die Männer. Doch als ein oder zwei von ihnen völlig ehrfürchtig den Namen Greyhound murmelten, platzte Gibbs endgültig der Kragen.  
"Verdammt noch mal, seid ihr zu blöd zum denken, oder was? Hat der Rum eure Gehirne schon vollständig gelähmt, oder hab ich es hier mit einem Haufen dummer Landratten auf ihrer ersten Seefahrt zu tun? Zuletzt haben wir die Greyhound gesichtet, da segelte sie südwestlich von Jamaika herum und ihr denkt wirklich, dort vorne, westlich von Hispanola segelt soeben die Greyhound in die Windward Passage ein? Seid ihr noch zu retten? Nicht einmal dieses Schiff ist so schnell, dass sie ganz Kuba oder ganz Hispaniola umrunden kann, um uns jetzt aus dem Norden anzugreifen!" Damit nahm Gibbs einen kräftigen Schluck Rum, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
Mit mäßiger Zufriedenheit erkannte Gibbs, dass einige Männer betreten zu Boden blickten. "Na wenigstens das!", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Vielleicht kamen sie ja nun doch endlich zur Vernunft?!

:::::

Erleichterung? Freude? Enttäuschung? Bill war sich so gar nicht sicher, was er empfinden sollte, was er empfand. Rasch hatte sein Auge erkannt, dass es definitiv nicht die Greyhound sein konnte, die sie dort vorne gesichtet hatten. Nein, er hatte sofort erkannt, dass es jenes Schiff war, auf dem er selbst lange Zeit gesegelt war. Die Black Pearl. Nach kurzem hin und her, in dem er abwägte, was wohl besser war, wandte er sich an Jeróme, einen der wenigen Franzosen, die ihm intelligent vorkamen.  
"Sir? Verzeihung…" Der Mann wandte sich um.  
"Was gibt's, Bobby?", meinte er ruhig. Bill verbeugte sich ein wenig, spielte den Unterwürfigen.  
"Sir, das Schiff dort vorne… das ist die Black Pearl. Wir sollten einen anderen Kurs einschlagen." Jeróme lächelte siegessicher, tätschelte die Schulter des anderen.  
"Keine Angst, mein Freund. Die Bombardement trägt ihren Namen nicht umsonst. Wir werden diesen schwarzen Fleck dort vorne aus der Landschaft radieren, sollten sie es wagen, uns anzugreifen." Bill knurrte innerlich, äußerlich jedoch lächelte er zuckersüß.  
"Und die Black Pearl ist das schnellste und gefährlichste Schiff im karibischen Meer und wird sich nicht von einem Franzosen vernichten lassen. Jack Sparrow ist zu gut, als Kapitän. Ihr solltet ihn nicht unterschätzen. Es sei euch verziehen. Ihr Franzosen seid nicht von hier, ihr habt keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht solltet ihr auf den alten Bobby hören, der schon sein ganzes Leben in der Karibik verbracht hat." Jeróme zögerte. Irgendwie hatten ihn die Worte des wunderlichen Mannes irritiert, verunsichert.  
Schließlich nickte der Mann knapp. "Einwand zur Kenntnis genommen. Jetzt geh zurück an deine Arbeit. Wir werden sehen, welchen Weg wir segeln werden.  
Mit einem knappen "Aye, Sir.", wandte sich Bill ab und ging, ein siegreiches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Die würden nicht durch die Passage segeln. Franzosen hatten kein Rückgrat! Tatsächlich hallten schon wenige Augenblicke später die Befehle über Bord, das Schiff beidrehen zu lassen und einen neuen Kurs einzuschlagen. Bill richtete sich auf und blickte zur Pearl hinüber. "Sir!", murmelte er und salutierte scherzhaft. "Leb wohl, alter Freund!"

:::::

Die Sonne ging unter, Will schlief noch immer. Jana saß neben seinem Bett und betrachtete den jungen Mann besorgt. Wenigstens schlief er ruhig. Schließlich beschloss sie, Will in Ruhe schlafen zu lassen und sich endlich wieder um ihre Tochter zu kümmern, die die letzten Stunden wohl ziemlich zu kurz gekommen war. Ständig hatte sie Nora in die Obhut der Mägde geben müssen, zu besorgt um die Gesundheit des Kindes, als dass sie sie in Wills Nähe hätte lassen wollen. Die Türe zu dem Zimmer, in welchem der junge Mann friedlich schlief, ließ sie offen, um schnell zu ihm zu gelangen, für den Fall, dass Will erwachte.

:::::

Duncan Blackrose stand an Deck seines stolzen Schiffes und blickte in die untergehende Sonne. "Vielleicht dein letzter Sonnenuntergang, mein Freund. Du solltest ihn genießen.", meinte er schmunzelnd und wandte sich um. Matt hob der angesprochene den Kopf. Doch ohne eine sichtbare Reaktion ließ er ihn wieder auf die Brust sinken.  
Der Kapitän ging zu dem Gefangenen hinüber und lächelte dämonisch. Er fing mit dem Zeigefinger einen Tropfen Blut auf, der aus einem Schnitt an der Schulter des Mannes herabrann und betrachtete den kleinen roten Tropfen nachdenklich. "Tut es eigentlich noch weh?", fragte er unvermittelt und mit der anderen Hand nahm er das Kinn des einstmals stolzen Mannes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Norrington war zu matt, um sich zu wehren, zu schwach, um etwas zu erwidern. Schmerzen hatte er eigentlich nicht mehr. Nicht wirklich. Nach Stunden der Folter und der Qual hatte sich sein Körper an ein gewisses Schmerzlevel gewöhnt. Die offenen Wunden und gebrochenen Knochen nahm sein Bewusstsein nur als ein dumpfes Pochen und Brennen wahr. Es war normal. Die Schulter allerdings, die erst vor kurzem aus dem Gelenk gesprungen war, die tat wohl noch weh.  
Blackrose lächelte. "Ich deute das mal als ein klares Nein, einverstanden?" Mit diesen Worten leckte er das Blut von seinem Finger und ließ Norrington wieder los. Sogleich sank sein Kopf wieder auf die Brust. Der Kapitän tätschelte ihm die Wange. "Morgen, mein Freund. Morgen erlösen wir dich von all dieser Qual. Aber bis dahin solltest du ein wenig schlafen. Es ist doch nicht etwa unbequem, oder?"  
Hämisches Lachen erklang von zwei Piraten, die in der Nähe standen. Norrington jedoch erwiderte nichts. Er war nicht dazu in der Lage. Es war ihm mittlerweile unmöglich geworden, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Sie hatten ihm ein breites Rundholz in den Nacken gelegt und die Arme daran gefesselt, sowie das Holz mit einer Schlinge an seinen Hals gebunden. Stehen konnte James schon lange nicht mehr, darum hockte er in denkbar unbequemer Haltung auf dem Boden, die Beine unnatürlich verdreht, seitwärts gegen den Hauptmast gelehnt, um nicht umzufallen. Bekleidet war er lediglich mit einem Fetzen, den sie ihm um die Mitte gebunden hatten.  
Der Rest seines Körpers war nackt und mit Schnittwunden, Prellungen, Platzwunden und dergleichen übersäht. Blut und Dreck klebten an seiner Haut. In verklebten und wirren Strähnen hingen ihm seine Haare ins Gesicht. Ein erbärmlicher Anblick… wenn die Piraten so etwas wie erbarmen gekannt hätten.

Duncan streckte sich und wandte sich an seine Mannschaft, erkundigte sich nach dem Verbleib der Schiffe, die sie verfolgten. Anschließend ließ er den Blick wieder über das dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Wasser schweifen.   
Erbarmen und Mitleid kannte er nicht. Sie waren Duncan Blackrose ebenso fremd wie Liebe und Freundschaft oder Vertrauen. Er traute niemandem weiter als einen Steinwurf und die Gefangenen quälte und folterte er, weil er es konnte. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Erhabenheit und Macht, wenn die erbärmlichen Würmer wimmernd am Boden herumkrochen und um Erlösung baten.  
So lange er denken konnte, hatte er auf dem Meer gelebt. Auf Schiffen. So lange er denken konnte, war er gefürchtet worden und er genoss es. Das Festland war dem Mann suspekt, bot ihm nichts, was ihm nicht auch das Meer bieten konnte. Er gehörte hier her. Ihm gehörte jeder Tropfen im Ozean, es war sein Reich.  
Ob er verrückt war? Gewiss. Doch das störte den Mann herzlich wenig. Er war eigentlich ganz zufrieden und glücklich mit seinem Leben, so wie es war.

:::::

Jack schritt weiterhin auf und ab, vom Heck des Schiffes vor zum Bug, von der Backbordseite hinüber zu Steuerbord, Quer über die Planken, ruhelos wie ein gefangenes Tier im Käfig. Und genau so fühlte er sich auch. Sie alle waren gefangene Tiere. Sie alle saßen in einem Käfig, einer Falle.  
Natürlich segelten sie weiterhin in Richtung Tortuga, doch ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte Jack, dass er keine Chance hatte, dass es kein Entrinnen gab. Und was würden sie tun, wenn sie der Greyhound gegenüber treten mussten? Gab es eigentlich eine Chance, nun da ihnen die Pearl auch noch den Rücken gekehrt hatte?  
Bei seiner Grübelei marschierte er einmal mehr an Anamaria und Elizabeth vorbei, die mitten an Deck auf den Planken hockten und redeten. Er schnappte einige Gesprächsfetzen auf, die ihn nun doch wieder auf andere Gedanken brachten, denn was die Frauen dort beredeten war weit schlimmer als die Greyhound: Babys!

"Hm… ich habe mir eigentlich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht… ich meine, das soll schließlich Will mitentscheiden.", erklärte Elizabeth grübelnd. Anamaria lachte leise.  
"Natürlich soll er mit entscheiden… aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du dir noch gar keine Gedanken darüber machen musst, oder?" Elizabeth lächelte und nickte zustimmend.  
"Na schön. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird…. Ich finde Celine sehr schön oder Mary. Für einen Jungen… Jason oder… oder… Thomas." Anamaria lachte.   
"Thomas Turner. Sehr niedlich." Elizabeth strich sich lachend über die sanfte Wölbung und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gar nicht so einfach… aber sag mal: was schwebt dir vor? Welche Namen, meine ich?", richtete sie nun das Gespräch in die andere Richtung. Anamaria grinste und warf einen Blick auf Jack, der beinahe im Kreis um die beiden Damen herum marschierte.  
"Da Jack keinerlei Mitspracherecht hat…", fing sie schmunzelnd an und beobachtete den Piraten genau, um festzustellen, ob er darauf reagierte. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde Martin sehr schön. Aber sollte es ein Mädchen werden, wäre Hope mein Wunschname." Anamarias Stimme wurde leise und sie blickte hinaus aufs Meer. Ein kurzer Schauer jagte ihren Rücken hinab.

Jack krampfte sich der Magen zusammen. Natürlich hatte er die Debatte über Babynamen verfolgt. Die beiden jungen Frauen erweckten sehr erfolgreich den Eindruck, dass sie keine Sorgen hatten, und alles in bester Ordnung war. Für einen Augenblick hatte Jack gedacht, sie wären sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst, in der sie alle schwebten. Doch mit diesem Namen hatte Anamaria Jack wieder in die Wirklichkeit geholt.  
Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass ihre Chancen und Aussichten ziemlich gering waren, sie wollte nur nicht noch mehr Panik an Bord verbreiten. Beinahe schämte sich Jack ob seiner unkontrollierter Herumrennerei und dem Weltuntergangs-Gesichtsausdruck, den er wohl schon seit Tagen trug. Er bewunderte Anamaria aufrichtig für ihre innere Stärke und sie wirkte in diesem Moment extrem verführerisch!   
Der Pirat trat zu der dunkelhäutigen Schönheit, ging hinter ihr in die Hocke und strich ihre Haare mit einer sanften Bewegung aus ihrem Nacken, um anschließend einen sanften Kuss auf ihre weiche Haut zu hauchen. "Samuel ist aber auch ein schöner Name, oder?", murmelte er liebevoll. Anamaria lächelte und lehnte sich an ihn.

"Segel in Sicht!!", erklang der Warnruf inmitten der wunderbaren Stille, die sich über Deck gesenkt hatte. Jack zuckte zusammen, ebenso wie Anamaria. Er fuhr hoch und suchte den Horizont ab. Tatsächlich erblickte er im schwindenden Sonnenlicht die zahlreichen Segel eines Dreimasters. Er hätte nicht zu fragen brauche, um zu wissen, welches Schiff sich dort näherte, dennoch formte seine Lippen die sinnlosen Worte und er sprach sie aus, ohne einen Einfluss darauf zu haben. "Die Greyhound?" Curtis ließ das Fernrohr sinken und schluckte schwer.  
"Aye.", murmelte er leise.

:::::

Gibbs stutzte, als er das Plätschern von Rudern vernahm. Er war soeben an Deck gekommen und hatte überrascht festgestellt, dass sich niemand dort befand. Wie unachtsam! Es hatte immer eine Wache an Deck zu sein… Joshamee Gibbs lauschte einen Moment und es gelang ihm, die Ruderschläge zu lokalisieren. Er eilte nach Steuerbord und blickte hinunter auf das schwarze Wasser.  
"Du feige Ratte, mieser Hund! Die Haie sollen dir das Fleisch von den Knochen ziehen!", brüllte er hinunter, wodurch der Rest der Mannschaft alarmiert wurde. Schon stürzten die ersten Männer an Deck und blickten ebenfalls über die Reling nach unten. In einem Beiboot erblickten sie ihren einstmaligen Kapitän, der gleichsam den Ratten, die von einem sinkenden Schiff flohen, die Pearl hinter sich ließ, ehe man ihn seines Amtes entheben würde.   
Hitch reagierte scheinbar nicht darauf, sondern ruderte weiter. Ein Schuss fiel, doch Gibbs wollte sich nicht mit dem ehemaligen Kapitän aufhalten. Sollte Hitch doch fliehen und möglichst nie mehr in seine Nähe kommen. Jetzt galt es, Jack und die Broken Heart zu finden und ihrem wahren Kapitän zur Hilfe zu eilen.  
"Lasst ihn ziehen. Soll er doch absaufen, das verdammte Mistschwein.", knurrte Gibbs finster. "Ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt endlich das machen, was wir schon seit Stunden tun sollten: Zu Jack zurück segeln und uns unseren Captain wieder holen!" Er wandte sich zu den Männern um. Alle brummten ihre Zustimmung. "Wer will jetzt Captain spielen? Freiwillige vor, ansonsten übernehme ich das Kommando bis wir Jack wieder an Bord haben.", rief er laut.  
Keiner der Männer meldete sich und Gibbs nickte schließlich und räusperte sich. "Schön, dann trete ich vorübergehend in das Amt des Captains ein. Also, Leute. Anker lichten und Segel setzen. Kurs zum südlichen Ende der Passage. Wir segeln zurück und werden der Greyhound die Stirn bieten, wenn sie es wagt, unseren Captain anzugreifen!", brüllte er den Männern entgegen, die jubelnd und grölend seinen Befehlen folge leisteten.  
Gibbs stand an Deck der Black Pearl und sandte Stoßgebete zu allen Göttern, von denen er je gehört hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Heart unversehrt vorfinden mochten. Doch glauben wollte er nicht so recht daran.

:::::

"Captain! Schiff voraus!", rief einer der Matrosen und eilte zu Duncan Blackrose hinüber. Er hielt ihm ein Fernrohr hin. Der Kapitän nahm es entgegen und blickte in die aufkommende Dunkelheit. Ein böses Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er nickte knapp.  
"Sieht mir ganz nach dem törichten Tölpel aus, der uns verfolgt hat. Kurs auf das Schiff. Das wird eine nette kleine Prise. Ich denke, wir werden viel Spaß mit ihnen haben… könnte der ein oder andere harte Brocken darunter sein, den es zu knacken gilt." Er gab das Fernrohr zurück und die Begeisterungsrufe der Mannschaft machten deutlich, dass sie sich auf neues Spielzeug und ein paar weitere heitere Stunden freuten. Da Norrington zu erschöpft war um noch zu schreien, machte es schon seit einer Weile keinen Spaß mehr, ihn zu foltern.  
"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte einer der Piraten und trat Norrington in die Seite. Außer dass dieser das Gesicht verzog, zeigte er jedoch keinerlei Reaktion darauf. Blackrose betrachtete den blessurübersäten Körper und zuckte die Schultern.  
"Schmeißt ihn über Bord, schafft ihn nach unten, erschießt ihn… ganz wie ihr wollt.", meinte er nur und wandte sich ab. Der Gefangene war egal. Er musste sich auf wichtigeres konzentrieren. Der Pirat zuckte kurz die Schultern und wog die Möglichkeiten ab. Den Gefangenen zu erschießen, war langweilig. Wo blieb denn da der Spaß? Ihn über Bord zu werfen wäre eine lustige Angelegenheit gewesen, doch bis er endlich abgesoffen wäre, oder ihn die Haie erreicht hätten, wäre die Greyhound längst davon gesegelt und sie würden den ganzen Spaß verpassen.  
Am Ende entschloss sich der Mann, den Gefangenen wieder nach unten zu schaffen. An Deck konnte er schließlich nicht bleiben, er lag im Weg herum. Um es sich einfacher zu machen, den Kerl zu transportieren, schnitt er ihn von den Fesseln und dem Holz los. "Moe! Hilf mir mal, den Kerl wieder unter Deck zu packen!", brüllte er dem am nächsten stehenden Piraten zu. Dieser trat näher und schnaubte.  
"Wozu denn das? Er ist vermutlich nicht mehr am Leben, wenn der Kampf vorüber ist und dann müssen wir die Leiche wieder nach oben schleifen. Wirf ihn doch einfach über Bord. Ist für uns alle am besten. Ich mein,... kuck ihn dir doch an. Der is fertig." Abwertend stieß Moe mit dem Fuß gegen den Körper. Wieder erfolgte keine ersichtliche Reaktion. Aber der Gefangene atmete noch.  
"Ach, nun komm schon. So schwer ist er ja nun auch wieder nicht, oder?", grinste der andere Pirat und zog den Mann nach oben. Norrington stöhnte auf. Der Schmerz der ausgerenkten Schulter schoss durch seinen Körper.   
"Na schön. Aber an Deck schleif ich ihn hinterher nicht mehr.", grinste Moe. Gemeinsam schafften sie den Gefangenen also wieder nach unten in das Verließ.

:::::

"Er ist vermutlich nicht mehr am Leben, wenn der Kampf vorüber ist!" Die Worte hallten in James' Ohren nach, dröhnten in seinem Kopf. Er fühlte sich grässlich, doch er lebte noch immer. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal, ob er lebte oder starb. Es sollte nur aufhören. Das Lachen, die Schmerzen, die Angst, alles sollte einfach nur aufhören.  
Sehr oft glitten seine Gedanken nach Port Royal, glitten zu seinem Haus und der Familie, die er sich dort erschummelt hatte. Er dachte oft an Nora und fragte sich, ob er sie je laufen sehen würde. Und auch an Jana dachte er viel. Irgendetwas in seinem Geist, seinem Körper sträubte sich eben doch noch immer gegen den Tod. Es war die Hoffnung.

:::::

Ein kurzes Zittern lief durch Jacks Körper, doch mit einem Schlag wurde er ruhig. Die gefährliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm, wie Anamaria wusste. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. "Jack.", flüsterte sie leise. "Ich will, dass du das Kommando übernimmst, hörst du? Du bist ab jetzt der Captain der Broken Heart!" Jack legte die Stirn in Falten und sah sie finster an.  
"Geht es dir gut, Schatz? Seit wann gibt Anamaria freiwillig das Kommando ab?", erkundigte er sich. Sie lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.  
"Du weißt mehr über das Schiff als jeder andere hier. Wenn wir überhaupt eine Chance haben wollen… dann nur mit dir als Captain!", erklärte sie und trat von ihm zurück.  
"Captain Sparrow, wie lauten eure Befehle?", rief sie laut genug, dass jeder an Deck es hören konnte. Die Piraten zogen die Augenbrauen hoch, tolerierten jedoch die Entscheidung. Jack lächelte breit.  
"CAPTAIN Sparrow… das hört sich guuuut an.", meinte er, zog Anamaria noch mal in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er leise. Dann ließ er sie los und trat zurück. Sein Blick flog über Deck, flog hinüber zu dem Schiff, welches bedrohlich schnell näher kam.

Dort war sie. Die Greyhound, der Schatten seiner Vergangenheit und dieses mal musste er sich stellen.

* * *

Buäh… Schande, Schande, Schande! Jetzt is es also so weit… keine Verzögerungen mehr… Greyhound vs Broken Heart. Ich bitte euch inständig: erwartet nicht zu viel von dem nachfolgenden Kapitel. ich hab keine Ahnung von Seefahrt und Seeschlachten und so was beschrieben hab ich noch gar nicht… Zu mehr als einem Schwertkampf zwischen Legolas und seinem Bruder bin ich noch nie gekommen und der war schon mies zu lesen.. das hier ist viel größer und schwieriger und komplizierter und…. HILFEEEE!!!

So jetzt noch ein paar Worte zu Hitch / der Besatzung der Black Pearl und Mr. Turner Sen. Hitch hat den Schwanz eingezogen (sorry für den Ausdruck rofl) und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Seit er gemeutert hat, bin ich am überlegen, was ich mit dem Kerl anfangen soll… Der is ja total durchgedreht… sigh ich weiß, es ist ne Ausflucht und wohl die mieseste Lösung, die ich finden konnte, aber auf der Pearl bleiben konnte er nicht und umbringen wollte ich ihn auch ned… gibt genug Leichen hier! Und der Rest der Besatzung… ähm… das sind alles (bis auf Gibbs) ganz grooooße Schafe! Määääääh! Brauchen ein Leittier und dem trotten sie nach.. aber wenigstens hat Gibbs endlich mal richtige Absichten!  
Und Mr. Turner… ja, das war er in dem Mantel kicher War ja klar. schäm gott, is das alles durchschaubar. Ich hoffe, es is einigermaßen ersichtlich, warum er nicht auf Tortuga bleibt und warum er nicht scharf darauf is, Jack und seinem Söhnchen zu begegnen?!

PS: auf Hitch und seine Gedankengänge gehe ich später nochmal etwas genauer ein… ich weiß, dass er hier zu kurz kam!

**Manu2211:** Ich verrate noch ned, wer Einsiedler nr. 2 is. Der erste is ja mit diesem Kap eindeutig, identifiziert, aber auf den zweiten geh ich in kap 31 oder so ein. lol Danke, dass du wieder reviewt hast... das freut sich das Autorenherz. g

**Brigitte:** ich schreib ja, ich schreib ja!! Is nur alles ned so einfach im Moment.... sigh Ahja... Jack und Norrie... har har har isch sach ma nüschte dazu! g Danke fürs treue Reviewn!

**Yamica:** tschuldige! gg Na, is doch schön, wenn ich dich zu neuen geschichten verleite. zwinker Ey, Will is krank, eben WEIL er sonst losstürmen und Patrick befreien würde... und dann würde er nur selbst im Knast landen und am Ende am Galgen, wegen irgendwelcher Pseudoverbrechen und das geht ned und deswegen musste ich ihn außer Gefecht setzen... Außerdem spiegelt sich in Will mein eigener Gesundheitszustand wieder. trotzig dreinguckt Wenn ich leide, soll der auch. Danke für dein Review! hug

**Evildollie:** Bitte entschuldige... ich hab halt echt Panik, dass ich euch mit dem zusammentreffen der beiden Schiffe dann einfach nur enttäusche... sigh Aber jetzt is es ja soweit... jetzt kann sie nichts mehr retten! har har har wahnsinn in den Augen lodern hat Danke für dein Review! hab mich gefreut. knuddel

**RavannaVen:** Wow! Danke für dein superlanges Review... ich sehe, du verfolgst die Story wirklich sehr genau und es freut mich total, dass du dir so viele Gedanken darüber machst. Dein Review war mal wieder echt aufbauend.... Norrington... mein Sorgenkind... lol Mit Charakterentwicklungen hab ich so meine Problemchen, wie sicherlich schon deutlich wurde, weil die Charaktere sich gerne ... sprunghaft entwickeln und zu reatktionen neigen, die ich nie beabsichtigt habe.. . (siehe Hitch!!)  
Zu deinem "verzogenen" Wunsch, mehr über Blackrose zu erfahren, muss ich dich wohl etwas enttäuschen. Der Kerl hat keine Schlechte Kindheit gehabt (was mir und Mr. Freud mal wieder gefallen hätte), er genießt es einfach nur, andere zu erniedrigen und zu quälen. Das gibt ihm ein Gefühl der Stärke. Duncan ist für mich der Inbegriff allen übels. Abstoßend, abgrundtief böse... ich hoffe, das kam in dem Kapitel noch ein bisschen heraus... Er ist einfach ein echt krankes Hirn! Hoffe mal, du bist deswegen jetzt ned enttäuscht. :o( Ansonsten möchte ich mal schweigen... sonst wird meine Antwort ebenso lang, wie dein Review. loool Aber Ich hab's NOCH im Griff, was alles passieren soll und wer wo ist ... bin gespannt, wann ich ins Schleudern komme. lol Jaja.. .die Jason Holmes. grin Mal gucken, mal gucken. Jetzt hab ich ja noch ein neues Schiffchen.. die Bombardement. evil grin Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Review!! großes Knuddel

So long, eure Amancham, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr auch weiterhin mit Begeisterung dabei bleiben könnt und ich euch nicht enttäusche!


	32. You're lost without friends

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! 

**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!

**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!

**Rating:**  
**R bis NC-17**

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Ja, ich lebe noch. Ich bin nicht verstorben, verschwunden und ich hab eigentlich auch nicht die Lust an der Story verloren... und dennoch dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis ich jetzt endlich wieder ein Kap liefern konnte... Oh und ihr werdet mich hassen für dieses Kapitel... und ihr werdet enttäuscht sein. heul Manche Dinge sollte man einfach nicht schreiben!

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille an Bord der Black Pearl. Jeder der Männer dachte darüber nach, warum all dies geschehen war. Warum hatten sie gemeutert? Warum waren sie Hitch gefolgt? Weshalb hatte dieser Mann solch eine Macht über sie besessen und was hatte einen Mann, der lange Zeit der erste Maat gewesen war und Jack bedingungslos vertraut hatte, dazu gebracht, gegen den Kapitän vorzugehen?  
Eigentlich machte das alles keinen Sinn. Sie alle segelten schon lange unter Jacks Kommando und nie hatte er ihnen einen Grund gegeben, sich zu beschweren. Nie waren sie unzufrieden gewesen und dann enthoben sie ihn seines Kommandos, ohne dafür eine wirkliche Begründung zu haben.  
Doch die Männer mochten grübeln, was sie wollten. Im Nachhinein konnte keiner von ihnen mehr ganz nachvollziehen, was ihn bewegt hatte, was er in jenem Moment gedacht hatte. Nur einen Gedanken wusste einer jeder von ihnen noch: Weg von der Greyhound, denn sie bringt den Tod!  
Wie ein Damoklesschwert hing die Gewissheit, dass sie nun wieder in Gefahr waren, jenem Schiff zu begegnen, über ihnen allen und doch war es anders als zuvor. Denn jeder einzelne wollte sich nun beweisen, dass er keine Angst hatte, dass die Greyhound keine Macht über ihn besaß.

Hitch blickte dem Schiff nach, wie es die Windward-Passage entlang segelte und in der stärker werdenden Dunkelheit verschwand. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, bis er schließlich völlig aufhörte, zu Rudern. Das kleine Beiboot trieb auf den Wellen, inmitten der Passage, ein kurzes Stück von der Insel Hispanola entfernt, doch Hitch wusste nicht, wohin er sich wenden sollte.  
Er hatte die Pearl verlassen MÜSSEN! Das war ihm schon länger klar geworden. Die Meuterei war sinnlos gewesen. Er konnte Jack nicht ersetzen, auch wenn er es versucht hatte. Nun trieb er irgendwo im Meer. Freiwillig. Sie hatten ihn nicht abgesetzt, sie hatten nicht gemeutert. Er war vorher gegangen.  
Jack mochte ein guter Captain sein, doch er war auch ebenso eingebildet wie klug. Hitch hatte es irgendwann nicht mehr genügt, hinter Jack zu stehen, seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Als erster Maat hatte er eine gewisse Befehlsgewalt, war Jacks Vertreter, wenn dieser schlief oder von Deck ging oder sonst etwas tat. Das war eine schöne Position, aber nach fast 2 Jahren einfach nicht mehr genug.  
Was mit Jack und der Pearl geschehen würde, war ihm fast schon egal. Als er Jack seines Kommandos enthoben hatte, sich selbst zum Kapitän ernannt, hatte Hitch seinen Fuß auf Neuland gesetzt. Land, welches ihm gefiel. Die Kapitänsposition schien ihm angemessen und richtig. Er wollte Captain sein, nur eben nicht auf der Pearl.  
Endlich ruderte der Mann weiter. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. Er würde sich schon ein Schiff suchen. Und er würde beweisen, dass er ein fähiger Captain war und mindestens so viel Schrecken verbreiten konnte wie die Black Pearl. Wenn nicht sogar mehr. Sein Name würde berühmt werden!  
Doch erst einmal musste er sich ein Schiff und eine Mannschaft besorgen. Eine vertrauenswürdige Mannschaft!

Die Mannschaft sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und eiserne Stille lag über dem Schiff, während die Greyhound wie ein bedrohlicher, schwarzer Schatten immer näher glitt. Jack nickte kurz und wandte sich der versammelten Mannschaft zu.  
"Schön, Leute. Herhören! Ich kann euch nicht sagen, ob wir diese Nacht überleben werden. Ich kann euch nicht versprechen, dass wir gegen die Greyhound siegen werden. Sicher ist nur, dass es ein harter Kampf wird. Das dort drüben sind keine Menschen, sondern Monster. Seelenlose, herzlose Wesen. Ihr Ziel ist nicht, uns möglichst rasch zu töten und unser Schiff als Prise zu nehmen, sie wollen Quälen und sich am Leid anderer erfreuen. DAS ist unsere Stärke, unser Vorteil." Fragende Blicke zeigten sich auf den Gesichtern der Männer.  
"Es ist unser Vorteil, weil uns das Zeit verschafft.", erläuterte Jack. "Und wir werden diese Zeit nutzen." Sein Blick flog hinüber zur Greyhound. Nicht mehr lange und sie wären in Reichweite ihrer Kanonen!  
"Elizabeth, Anamaria? Ihr beiden: In die Kapitänskajüte. JETZT!", brüllte Jack den beiden Frauen entgegen. Diese stemmten entrüstet die Hände in die Hüften. Anamaria sah ihn finster an, doch Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Dieses Mal nicht Du darfst mir im nächsten Kampf zur Seite stehen, aber du musst an das Kind denken. Ich will mich nicht um euch beiden Sorgen müssen. Ich brauche meine Gedanken beim Kampf, nicht bei eurer Sicherheit. Jeder Pirat, der zu euch in die Kajüte kommen will, ist Freiwild. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch verteidigen könnt, aber ich will es nicht herausfordern.", erklärte Jack leise und schnell.  
Anamaria biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte schließlich. Sie verstand seine Sorge und so schwer es ihr auch fiel, sie würde seinem Befehl gehorchen. "Lass dir nicht einfallen, dich davon zu stehlen und mich mit deinem Kind hier sitzen zu lassen.", flüsterte sie grimmig. Jack gab ihr einen raschen Kuss.  
"Tu ich nicht. Und jetzt geht!" Er sah die Angst in ihren Augen und schwor sich, dass er Anamaria nicht verlassen würde. Niemand würde sein Leben fordern, wenn Frau und Kind ihn brauchten. Fordern vielleicht, aber nicht bekommen!  
Anamaria wandte sich ab, schnappte Elizabeths Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. Erleichtert sah Jack die beiden in der Kajüte verschwinden. Natürlich war das keine Gewissheit. Doch unter Deck waren sie in Gefahr, als Kanonenfutter zu enden und an Deck selbst würde in Kürze der übelste Kampf toben. So waren sie zumindest ein wenig versteckt und solange sie die Piraten auf Trab hielten, würden diese auch noch nicht in die Kajüte stürmen.  
Jack ließ den Blick über die Mannschaft schweifen. "So. Erstens: Es macht keinen, aber auch gar keinen Sinn, mit Kanonen auf das Unterdeck der Greyhound zu feuern. Sie ist massiv gebaut und mit Querbalken abgestützt. Das erste Schiff, dass ich je in dieser Bauart gesehen habe."

Er hatte beinahe schon Narrenfreiheit. Natürlich sperrten sie ihn nach wie vor gerne ins Verlies, doch oft genug konnte Jack auch frei im Schiff umherstreifen. Er gehörte in den Augen der Männer zur Besatzung. Wenn auch hauptsächlich als Spielzeug, wenngleich er nicht für voll genommen wurde und wohl niemand auf den Jungen gehört hätte, wenn dieser die Stimme erhob, so durfte er sich doch recht frei bewegen und das Schiff erkunden. Scheinbar gingen sie nicht davon aus, dass er die Greyhound je wieder verlassen würde.  
Er befand sich nun schon seit über einem Jahr an Bord dieses vermaledeiten Kahns und an die Behandlung, die häufigen Besuche der Männer, sowie das schlechte Essen hatte er sich fast schon gewöhnt. Aber eben nur fast.  
Der dürre Junge trug reichlich zerschlissene Kleidung, doch er war schon erfreut darüber, dass er überhaupt Kleidung trug, im Moment. Niemand beachtete Jack, als er unter Deck schlich. Er hatte sich schon lange gefragt, was außer den Verließen noch dort unten war. Zudem schien ihm die Höhe und Länge des Decks fehlerhaft. Gemessen an den Ausmaßen des Schiffes war das Deck mit den Verließen zu klein. Wände schotteten die Gitterkäfige vom Rest des Decks ab, der dann als Lagerraum diente. Verliese und Lager auf einem Deck war jedoch bei einem Schiff dieser Größe unnötig. Was also verbarg die Greyhound? Es musste noch ein weiteres Deck unter diesem geben, so wie über diesem Deck. Leider hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden, wie er dort hin gelangen konnte.  
Jack war überzeugt, dass die Bauart der Greyhound sich von normalen Schiffen in irgendeiner Weise unterschied. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wie. Sich vorsichtig umsehend schlich der dürre Junge an den hinteren Rand des Decks, öffnete die Türe und betrat den Lagerraum. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal hier drinnen, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er genauestens auf die Wände und die Planken zu seinen Füßen achtete, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis, einer Besonderheit.  
Tatsächlich fand er etwas. Bei genauem Hinsehen merkte er eine Türe im Boden. Durch den Staub war sie gut getarnt und er hätte sie bei dem diffusen Licht wohl auch nicht erkannt, wäre er nicht über ein Tau gestolpert, das dort gelegen hatte. Vorsichtig sah er sich um und hob dann das schwere Holz hoch.  
Dunkelheit starrte ihm entgegen. Ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Etwas unsicher blieb Jack an der Luke stehen und blickte hinunter, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Schließlich nahm er sich eine Lampe von der Decke und stieg hinunter, sorgfältig seinen Weg ausleuchtend, um auf keine bösen Überraschungen zu stoßen. Doch noch ehe er sich richtig umsehen konnte, denn er hatte soeben erst den Boden erreicht, vernahm Jack schritte, schräg über sich. Jemand ging gerade durch den Abschnitt mit den Verliesen!  
Jack fluchte unterdrückt auf, schloss die Verdunklungsklappe an der Lampe, stellte diese auf den Boden und eilte zur Luke, um sie zu schließen. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, das schwere Holz so leise wie möglich wieder zuzuziehen, ehe er schon die Stimmen von zwei Piraten vernahm, die den Lagerraum betraten. Jack biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sandte Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass sie den gedämpften Schein der Lampe nicht zwischen den Planken sehen würden.  
Auch wenn sich der Junge nicht sicher war, WAS er hier gefunden hatte, er wusste mit Bestimmtheit, dass ihm ziemlich was blühte, wenn ihn die Piraten beim Herumschnüffeln erwischten.

"Wo ist eigentlich der Knabe? Ich habe ihn jetzt doch schon länger nicht mehr gesehen."  
"Was weiß ich. Die magere Ratte wird schon irgendwo unterwegs sein. Ich scher mich nicht um den."  
"So mager wie das Bürschchen ist, könnte er sich ja gut und gerne hinter einem Besenstiel verkrochen haben."  
"Na, vielleicht hat er sich auch beim Klettern in der Takelage verheddert."  
"Er soll nicht klettern sondern putzen. Das Deck muss geschrubbt werden. Ich werde das bestimmt nicht selbst machen."  
"Deck schrubben? Er sollte mal die Kanonen säubern und die Kombüse gehört auch wieder auf Vordermann gebracht."  
"Kombüse… er könnte noch paar Kilo Kartoffeln schälen. Das wäre doch ne schöne Abwechslung in seinem Arbeitsplan!"

Lachend und weiter über den Schiffsjungen herziehend verließen die Piraten den Lagerraum wieder. Jack kochte vor Wut. Sollten die doch sehen, wie sie ihr Deck sauber bekamen. Er war es Leid ständig hinter den Mistkerlen her zu räumen.  
Ein paar Minuten blieb er noch reglos stehen, den Blick weiterhin auf die Luke gerichtet, immer noch in der bangen Angst, einer der Piraten mochte ihn bemerkt haben. Doch nichts geschah und endlich getraute Jack sich wieder, die Lampe aufzunehmen und den Docht höher zu drehen, damit er sich umsehen konnte. Staunend und verwirrt stand er in dem Zwischendeck und verstand nicht recht, was ihm seine Augen zeigten.  
Massive Balken durchzogen das gesamte Deck. Vor ihm und hinter ihm waren in zwei Ebenen und schräg versetzt dicke Balken zwischen der Steuer- und der Backbordwand eingebaut. Wozu sie dienen mochten, verstand der Junge jedoch nicht.

Damals hatte er es nicht verstanden, doch Jack war kein kleiner Junge mehr. Er war keine 13 Jahre mehr. Die Querbalken gaben dem Rumpf Festigkeit und Halt und es würde wenig Sinn machen, einfach auf die Längsseite des Schiffes zu feuern. Als sich jemand räusperte wurde Jack sich erst wieder der Mannschaft bewusst, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtete und einmal mehr verfluchte er sich, dass er sich so in den Erinnerungen verlor.  
Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln warf Jack die Erinnerungen in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns. Er musste jetzt bei der Sache sein. Für sie alle!  
"Wenn wir also die Greyhound außer Gefecht setzen wollen, müssen wir ihnen die Segel nehmen. Es ist ein schweres Ziel, aber der Hauptmast ist es, den wir treffen müssen.", griff er seine Erklärungen also wieder auf. Die Mannschaft murrte verdrossen. Ebenso gut hätte Jack jetzt von ihnen fordern können, ihre rechten Arme abzuschlagen und ihm zu Füßen zu legen. Der Pirat nickte knapp. "Wir werden schon einen Weg finden.", erklärte Jack fest, um der Mannschaft wieder Mut zu machen.  
"Zweitens: Die Greyhound ist vollgestopft mit düsteren Kerlen, die nur aufs Töten, Quälen und Plündern aus sind."  
"Noch mehr so fröhliche Neuigkeiten?", mischte sich da ein Pirat mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme ein. Doch ein grimmiger Blick von Curtis und Jack brachte den Mann zum Schweigen.  
"Wir werden hier in arge Bedrängnis geraten und dummerweise haben wir das lustige Problem, dass sie in Wellen angreifen. Unsere Feinde wechseln sich im Kämpfen ab. Während wir also langsam ermüden, werden von diesem Schiff immer wieder neu gestärkte und erholte Gegner herüber stürmen. Wir müssen also versuchen, sie direkt zu bedrohen. Wir müssen sehen, dass wir von der Broken Heart herunter und hinüber auf die Greyhound kommen."  
Erneut blickte Jack hinüber auf das große Schiff. Es kam viel zu rasch näher. Sie hatten viel zu wenig Zeit. Jack merkte, wie eine gewisse Panik in ihm hoch kroch aber er tat sein bestes, um sich diese nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wenn er als Kapitän schon zweifelte und Angst bekam, wie mochte es dann erst bei der Mannschaft aussehen?  
"Jetzt gilt es, Männer. Sind wir ein pack feiger Hunde, die den Schwanz einziehen und um Gnade winseln?" Einige der Männer schüttelten die Köpfe, wenige murmelten ein leises "Nein." Doch überzeugt waren sie wohl nicht davon.  
"Sind wir ein Haufen unfähiger Landratten, die sich den Seemännern nicht entgegenstellen wollen?" Jetzt wurde das Gemurmel lauter und die Überzeugung kehrte langsam zurück. "Nein, das sind wir nicht. Wir sind verdammt noch eins Piraten und wir sind gute Piraten, fähige Männer. Wir lassen uns die Freiheit nicht nehmen! Das Meer gehört uns ebenso wie dem dreckigen Lumpenpack dort drüben und ich bin dafür, dass wir es uns wieder holen!", brüllte Jack nun.  
Die Männer, angestachelt durch seine feurigen und leidenschaftlichen Reden, riefen ihre Zustimmung, stießen die Fäuste in die Luft und stampften zustimmend mit den Füßen auf. Mit Zufriedenheit sah Jack, wie der Mut in die Männer zurückkam, wie ihre Kampflust aufflackerte und ihre Augen zu glänzen begannen.  
"Leute, ich sage euch: Wenn wir heute untergehen sollen, dann mit einem solchen Donnerwetter, dass man noch lange davon reden wird. Wir werden diesem dreckigen Lumpenpack einen Kampf liefern, dass sie vergessen, woher sie kommen und bis zum letzten Mann werden wir ihnen Kontra geben. ICH werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich tot bin oder der letzte Pirat auf der Greyhound sein Leben ausgehaucht hat. Wie ist es mit euch!" Wieder brüllten alle ihre Zustimmung.  
"An die Kanonen, ihr lahmen Ratten! Die erste Salve gehört uns und nun lasst den Tanz beginnen." Sofort kam Leben in die Mannschaft und sie eilten an ihre Posten.  
Jack atmete leise auf. Das letzte was er hier gebraucht hätte, wäre eine zitternde und wimmernde Mannschaft gewesen, die bereits um den Schutz hinter Mutters Rockzipfel bettelten, noch ehe der Kampf begonnen hatte, doch am Stolz der Männer zu kratzen hatte sich wieder einmal gerechnet. Ein Pirat wurde nicht gerne als Landratte beschimpft.

Elizabeth zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Anamaria skeptisch an, die mit leichtem Lächeln an der Türe lehnte und durch das Fenster hinaus spähte. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Jack so impulsive Reden halten kann.", meinte die junge Frau nachdenklich. Anamarias Lächeln vertiefte sich noch etwas mehr.  
"Jack kann vieles, von dem du nicht weißt, Elizabeth. Er ist ein guter Mann und großartiger Captain.", meinte sie leise.  
"Und du verliebt wie ein kleines Mädchen." Elizabeth musste lachen. Es war einfach zu schön, Anamaria zu beobachten. "Ist er im Bett auch so impulsiv?", meinte sie plötzlich.  
Die dunkelhäutige Frau drehte sich mit einem Ruck um, musste dann aber lächeln, als sie Elizabeths Blick sah.  
"Das darfst du dir selbst ausmalen.", meinte sie schließlich.  
"Ich hätte ihn auf der Insel eben doch nicht abfüllen sondern ausprobieren müssen. Verdammt.", meinte Elizabeth frech. Doch dann wurden die beiden Frauen ernst. Die Greyhound war nah heran gekommen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, da die Kanonen zu feuern anfingen. Dann würde ein wilder Kampf entbrennen und wer am Ende noch am Leben sein würde, vermochte wirklich niemand zu sagen.  
Die plötzliche Anspannung, die in der Luft lag, war kaum auszuhalten. "Ich hab Angst.", flüsterte Elizabeth plötzlich. "Ich will nicht, dass mein Leben hier schon endet… ich wollte Will noch mal wiedersehen." Ihre Stimme brach und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Anamaria zog Elizabeth an sich, legte beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schulter.  
"Wir können es schaffen… irgendwie werden wir es schaffen!", versicherte sie der jüngeren Frau. Doch so sicher wie sie klang, fühlte auch sie sich nicht.

Die Sonne berührte bereits den Rand des Horizonts. Die Szenerie wurde in rotes Licht getaucht.  
Die Männer warteten voller Anspannung auf Jacks Befehl. Sie wagten kaum noch zu atmen. Eine bedrückende Stille lag über der Broken Heart, während auf der Greyhound laute Schlachtrufe zu hören waren. Es tönte schon herüber, was die Piraten alles mit ihren Opfern anfangen wollten. Ihnen die Haut abzuziehen, jeden Finger einzeln abzuschneiden, Arme und Beine auszureißen und sie bei lebendigem Leib auszuweiden waren wohl die gängigsten Drohungen. Dummerweise war jedem der Männer klar, dass es wohl keine leeren Drohungen waren.  
Jack biss auf seine Unterlippe. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt. Schließlich war es so weit. Die Greyhound kam längsseits heran und Jack wusste, dass es nun an der Zeit war, den Befehl zum Feuern zu geben. Mit blitzenden Augen starrten die feindlichen Piraten zu ihnen herüber und mit blitzenden Augen starrten sie zurück. Um Gnade winseln würde keiner von ihnen.  
Sein Blick traf den von Duncan Blackrose. Der Mann lächelte hämisch und Jack zwang sich, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Er hielt den Atem an und fragte sich fieberhaft, ob ihn sein alter Kapitän erkannt hatte. Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Stille lag über den beiden Schiffen, ganz so als würden sie nur friedlich nebeneinander liegen. Schweigen lag bleischwer auf den Schultern aller Anwesenden.

Curtis' Hand zuckte. Warum zögerte Jack so lange? Es würde wohl keinen besseren Zeitpunkt mehr geben, als den jetzigen. Wenn sie der Greyhound schaden wollten, so mussten sie wohl endlich das Feuer eröffnen. Dennoch feuerte er nicht, obgleich es ihn viel Überwindung kostete. Er hoffte einfach, dass Jack wusste, was er da tat.

Jack wusste es sehr genau. Er zögerte das Unvermeidliche noch weiter hinaus. Er wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab und doch suchte er auch jetzt noch nach einer Möglichkeit, den Kampf nicht beginnen zu lassen. Schwach glimmte der Gedanke in seinem Kopf, dass er doch noch viel zu jung war, um jetzt schon zu sterben.  
Schließlich schluckte er schwer und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Aus zu Schlitzen verengten Augen starrte er Duncan Blackrose an und endlich erklärte er seinem ehemaligen Kapitän den Krieg. "Feuer!"

"Feuer!" Der laute Ruf riss James Norrington aus seinem Dämmerzustand. Gleich darauf hallte der Ruf auch auf der Greyhound über das Deck, wurde sogleich begleitet vom lauten Knallen der Kanonen zu beiden Seiten.  
Mühsam versuchte Norrington die Augen zu öffnen und sich hoch zu rappeln, suchte nach einem Ritz, einem Loch in dem dunklen Holz, um hinaus blicken zu können. Doch es gab keine Chance für ihn, einen Blick auf das Geschehen zu werfen und kraftlos sackte er wieder zusammen.  
Er war erlöst! Er war endlich erlöst! Die Greyhound hatte sich ein neues Schiff gesucht und dort würden sie neue Gefangene nehmen und wenn die Männer dann ein neues Spielzeug hätten, dann, ja dann endlich war er unnütz geworden. Es war vorüber.  
Dennoch wurde der erheiternde Gedanke überschattet von einer traurigen Gewissheit und eine einzelne Träne lief seine Wange hinunter. Jetzt würde er also sterben. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er einmal so enden würde. Eine verrottende Leiche irgendwo in einem Verlies, in jungen Jahren und völlig alleine.  
Stets war er von dem Traum, von dem Wunsch geleitet worden, eines Tages in hohem Alter zu sterben. Umgeben von Frau und Kindern und kurz bevor er sein Leben aushauchen würde, würde er noch einmal um sich sehen und zufrieden sein, weil er in seinem Leben etwas geleistet hatte und weil er ein paar wundervolle Kinder hatte und eine schöne und liebevolle Frau… welch ein Wunschtraum.  
Doch auch die zweite Variante seines Ablebens wäre schöner gewesen. Denn sollte er jung sterben, so hatte Norrington sich immer vorgestellt, im Kampf zu fallen. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand, hoch aufgerichtet, unter dem Banner der Royal Navy, den Ruf "Gott schütze die Königin und den König" auf den Lippen. Gefallen im Kampf für das Vaterland… Aber auch das würde nicht passieren.  
Norrington japste mühsam nach Luft. Die Folter und die Misshandlungen hatten schwer an seinen Kräften gezerrt und er war sich sicher, dass er bald sein Leben aushauchen würde. Er fühlte es. Die traurige Gewissheit seines nahenden Todes. Ein letztes Mal schloss er die Augen und krümmte sich auf dem Boden zusammen, um seine Schmerzen zu bedämpfen. Mit stoischer Ruhe wartete er auf den Tod.

"Feuer!" Duncan Blackrose grinste boshaft und schickte den Ruf sogleich zurück. Mit erfreutem Brüllen schickten seine Männer die Kanonenkugeln auf die Reise. Ihre Gegner waren schnell und sie zielten gut, denn überrascht musste der Kapitän erkennen, dass sie nicht auf den Rumpf seines Schiffes feuerten, wie es zu erwarten gewesen wäre, sondern dieses Schiff zielte höher.  
Eine erste Kugel traf auf den Hauptmasten, doch hatte sie das Holz nur gestreift und der Masten hielt. Holz splitterte, Kanonen krachten, Qualm und Rauch hüllte die Schiffe ein, während von den ersten verletzten die Hilferufe über die Decks der beiden Schiffe hallten. Doch Duncan Blackrose stand einfach nur da, ließ das alles an sich vorüberziehen und beobachtete das Treiben auf dem gegnerischen Schiff.  
Er hatte keine Angst. In den 30 Jahren, die er nun schon zur See fuhr, davon 14 Jahre als Kapitän des gefürchtetsten Piratenschiffes aller Meere, war er noch aus jeder Schlacht ohne schwere Verletzungen hervor gegangen. Es würde auch dieses mal nicht anders sein. Außerdem machte es einen sehr furchteinflößenden Eindruck, wie Duncan nur zu genau wusste, wenn der Kapitän des gegnerischen Schiffes inmitten des Schlachtgetümmels stand und mit stoischer Gelassenheit auf das eigene Schiff herüber blickte.  
Das erweckte so ein bisschen den Eindruck, als wäre der Gegner unverwundbar, als hätte der leibhaftige Teufel seine schützende Hand über das Schiff und seine Männer gelegt. Ja, der Leibhaftige. Mit diesem im Bunde zu sein, wurde der Greyhound oft nachgesagt. Doch leider hatte Duncan keinen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen, obgleich er sofort dazu bereit gewesen wäre. Bisher war er ihm bedauerlicherweise noch nicht begegnet.

"Feuer!" Ein kurzer Schauer kroch beim Klang von Jacks Stimme über Anamarias Rücken hinunter. Gleich darauf ertönte der Ruf ein zweites Mal, doch ging dieser fast schon unter im Donnern der Kanonen.  
Elizabeth hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie drängte sich in die Ecke der Kajüte und ihre Hände waren fest ineinander verschränkt. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich schnell. Anamaria betrachtete die junge Frau einen Moment. Betete sie? Nun, vielleicht war das gar nicht so verkehrt. Sie griff nach Elizabeths Händen und löste sie voneinander. Die junge Frau blickte fragend hoch.  
Anamaria nahm Elizabeths Hand und drückte sie leicht. "Keine Angst.", murmelte sie laut genug, um den Klang der Kanonen zu übertönen. "Wir schaffen das. Wir werden den Piraten gemeinsam das Fürchten lehren." Sie nickte bestimmt. Elizabeth lächelte kurz, senkte dann jedoch den Blick und zog die Schultern hoch.  
"Ich habe keine Angst… nicht so richtig. Ich bete für Jack.", erklärte sie schließlich. Anamaria musste schwer schlucken. Für Jack. Oh wie hoffte sie, dass der draufgängerische Kerl dieses Mal vorsichtig sein würde!

Curtis beobachtete einen Moment, wie die Kanonen zu feuern anfingen. Ihr Ziel hatten sie noch nicht erreicht. Der Hauptmast stand noch immer, auch wenn das Holz ein paar Spuren aufwies, die auf die Versuche der Piraten hindeuteten.  
Endlich atmete er tief durch, ignorierte das Gebrüll der Feine, ignorierte das Donnern der gegnerischen Kanonen und Schoss mit höchster Konzentration seine Kanone ab.  
Er traf.  
Er traf gut.  
Holz splitterte und der Masten wankte bereits bedenklich. Es schien, als könne sich das Ungetüm nicht entscheiden, in welche Richtung es nun fallen wollte. "Nicht auf die Heart! Nicht auf die Heart, verdammt!", flüsterte Curtis, der den Masten nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte. Alles schien ihm wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.  
Irgendein Gott schien erbarmen mit Jack und seinen Gefährten zu haben. Oder aber der Gott hatte einfach etwas gegen Blackrose und wollte ihn nicht noch unterstützen. Wie auch immer. Mit einem leisen Aufatmen sah Curtis zu, wie der Hauptmast der Greyhound endgültig stürzte. Weg von der Broken Heart und mit lautem Klatschen ins Wasser.  
"Gut gemacht, Curtis!", rief Jack dem Mann anerkennend zu.  
"Danke Captain!" Jack lächelte. Ja, es fühlte sich verdammt gut, an, wieder der Kapitän eines Schiffes zu sein. Es hatte ihm ernsthaft gefehlt! Doch es blieb nicht viel Zeit, diese Gedanken weiterzuführen und für Curtis blieb auch keine Zeit, um seinen kurzen Triumph zu genießen, denn die Mannschaft der Greyhound setzte zum Entern an. Nicht alle, nur ein Teil von ihnen. So wie Jack es richtig vermutet hatte.  
Er duckte sich und gleich der erste Pirat, der mit Hilfe eines Enterhakens und eines Seils herüberschwang, schwang direkt in sein offenes Messer. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ der Pirat das Seil los und ging zu Boden, wand sich wimmernd auf den Planken zu Jacks Füßen. Jack erkannte das Gesicht und es tat ihm dieses mal kein bisschen Leid, als er dem bereits verletzten Mann die Kehle durchschnitt.  
Um ihn herum tobte der Kampf los und Jack sah, wie der erste seiner Männer zu Boden ging. Fluchend stürzte er sich auf den Übeltäter, schickte diesen gleich neben dem tödlich verletzten Thomas auf die Planken. Curtis geriet nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt in arge Bedrängnis und Jack eilte ihm zur Hilfe. Gemeinsam entledigten sie sich ihrer lästigen Angreifer.

Duncan Blackrose beobachtete das Treiben mit gefrorenem Lächeln. Die Prise würde also nicht so leicht zu nehmen sein, wie sie angenommen hatte. Ein paar der Kämpfer dort unten waren wirklich gut und es ärgerte Duncan, dass er schon in der ersten Welle zu viele Männer verlor. Er wandte sich mit finsterem Gesicht an Moe.  
"Schick die nächste Welle hinüber. Dieses Mal aber mehr Leute und die Männer sollen sich in Zweiergruppen zusammenschließen. Der eine gibt dem anderen Deckung. Sie sollen lieber schnell aufräumen. Unsere Gegner scheinen mir etwas zu gefährlich.", knurrte er dem Piraten düster zu. Moe nickte rasch.  
"Aye Captain!" Und schon verschwand er im bunten Treiben der Männer, die ihre Freunde drüben auf dem gegnerischen Schiff anfeuerten.  
Nun also startete die zweite Angriffswelle.

Jack sammelte, so gut es ging, seine Männer um sich. "Wir müssen beisammenbleiben und uns gegenseitig Decken, Leute!", brüllte er ihnen zu. Da kam auch schon die zweite Welle und wer von den ersten Angreifern noch fähig dazu war, floh von der Broken Heart hinüber auf die Greyhound. Jack lächelte zufrieden. Allzu viele waren nicht mehr zur Flucht im Stande und in den eigenen Reihen gab es wie durch ein Wunder erst einen Toten.  
Außerdem hatte er seinen ehemaligen Kapitän wohl absolut richtig eingeschätzt. Anstatt zu erkennen, dass er es hier nicht so einfach haben würde und gleich mal alle Männer in die Schlacht zu schicken, wobei sie selbst garantiert den kürzeren gezogen hätten, blieb der Alte dabei, seine Leute in einzelne Gruppen zu unterteilen. Sie hatten eine gute Chance.  
Aufs Neue tobte der Kampf und Jack verfiel in einen regelrechten Blutrausch. Er gab sich nicht damit zufrieden, die Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen, er tötete sie gnadenlos.  
Seine Leute gehorchten seinem Befehl, blieben so dicht beisammen, wie es möglich war, ohne die eignen Leute im Kampf zu verletzten, jeder achtete auf seine Nebenmänner und half ihnen, sollten diese in Bedrängnis geraten.  
Es half den Piraten nur wenig, dass sie zu zweit angriffen. Der Zusammenhalt der Mannschaft auf der Broken Heart war gut, es war ein Zusammenhalt, den die Piraten der Greyhoound nicht kannten, den sie nicht einordnen konnten. Sie waren regelrecht überfordert.

Jacks Blick glitt hinüber zu den vielen ausgeruhten Männern, die dort auf der Greyhound noch auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Sie waren deutlich in der Überzahl, aber bisher schlugen sie sich noch gut. Zwar stieg die Anzahl der verletzten unter seiner Mannschaft rapide an, doch war noch keiner so schwer verletzt, dass er nicht mehr hätte kämpfen können.  
Jack selbst hatte sich auch schon die ein oder andere Prellung und einen nicht allzu tiefen Schnitt über dem linken Schulterblatt eingehandelt, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz und kämpfte verbissen weiter.  
Ein weiterer Pirat ging durch sein Schwert zu Boden und einen Moment hielt Jack inne und betrachtete den Waffengurt des Toten. Er löste den Brustgurt von der Leiche und wandte sich seinen Männern zu. Grinsend hob er das Leder hoch. "Kann einer von euch mit Wurfmessern umgehen?", rief er in die Runde. Ein jüngerer Mann trat vor.  
"Aye, Captain!", erklärte er rasch. Jack warf ihm den Gurt zu und nickte. Dann wies er auf die Greyhound und die dort stehenden Männer.  
"Die da oben sind dein Ziel. Los geht's!", erklärte er knapp und wandte sich dann ab, um einem weiteren Piraten den Kampf zu erklären. Ein zweiter kam hinzu und griff Jack von hinten an. Im letzten Moment merkte Jack jedoch den zweiten Mann und wich gerade noch aus. Zwei Strähnen seiner Haare büßte er dabei jedoch ein.  
Ein dritter erkannte die Chance, da Jack etwas von den anderen getrennt war und griff nun ebenfalls an. Sein Schwert zog einen langen Schnitt über Jacks Oberarm, konnte den Piraten jedoch nicht ernsthaft verletzen.

Curtis sah sich suchend um. Jack war bislang meist an seiner Seite gestanden, doch er war weg. Und er war in Bedrängis. "Captain in Not!", schrie er den Männern zu, die Jack am nächsten Standen und in verbissene Kämpfe verwickelt waren, doch diese konnten nicht ohne weiteres eingreifen. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen oder gar zwei Gegner.  
Die dritte Welle war herübergekommen und dieses mal hatten sich die Angreifer aus der vorhergehenden Welle nicht zurückgezogen. Die Männer waren wütend und wollten Vergeltung für die gefallenen Kameraden. Jetzt geriet die Mannschaft auf der Heart in WIRKLICHE Bedrängnis. Und niemand konnte Jack gegen seine drei Gegner helfen.

Anamaria zuckte zusammen, als sie den Ruf vernahm. Jack war in Not! Sie sprang auf und wollte hinausstürmen, doch Elizabeth hielt sie fest. "Lass los, ich muss ihm helfen! Ich muss zu Jack, verdammt!", brüllte sie die Frau an. Doch Elizabeth hielt sie unbarmherzig fest.  
"Er wird es dir und sich nie verzeihen, wenn du da jetzt hinaus stürmst und dabei womöglich verletzt wirst!", erklärte Elizabeth mit fester Stimme. "Bleib hier. Es war sein Befehl!" Anamaria sank zu Boden. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter.  
"Ihm darf nichts passieren. Es darf einfach nicht!"

Eine weibliche Stimme klang zu den Kämpfenden herüber und für einen Moment war einer der Männer von Anamarias Schrei abgelenkt. Einen Moment, den Jack zu nutzen wusste. Sein Schwert bohrte sich tief in die Brust des Gegners, der mit einem Aufstöhnen zu Boden ging.  
Der andere Pirat sah seinen Kumpanen zu Boden gehen und stürzte sich mit wildem Aufschrei auf den hinterhältigen Mörder. Jack hatte seine liebe Not damit, die Angriffe des wütenden Piraten abzuwehren. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht auf seinen Rücken achten, obgleich ihm klar war, dass da noch ein dritter um ihn herum war.  
Dieser dritte Angreifer stand nun wirklich hinter Jack und wollte soeben das Schwert in seinen Rücken rammen, als ein scharfes Zischen durch die Luft ging. Der Mann erstarrte. Seine Hand glitt ungläubig an seinen Hals, aus dem der Griff eines Wurfmessers ragte. Er röchelte, verdrehte die Augen und ging tonlos zu Boden. Jacks Schwert trennte in eben diesem Moment die Schwerthand vom Arm seines Gegners, der von Schmerzen gepeinigt aufschrie und zurücktaumelte. Ein flinker Streich mit der Klinge jedoch ließ seinen Aufschrei ersterben und er ging tot zu Boden.  
Jack blickte sich nach dem dritten Gegner um, den er tot auf dem Boden fand. Sein Blick glitt zu dem jungen Messerwerfer und er nickte ihm dankbar zu. "Alles in Ordnung!", schrie er dann über Deck.

Curtis atmete auf, als er Jack noch immer aufrecht stehend und mit lauter Stimme rufend vorfand. Doch er wusste genau, dass der Ruf des Mannes keinem der an Deck befindlichen Männer gegolten hatte.

Die Männer waren mittlerweile in Deckung gegangen. Einer dieser miesen kleinen Möchtegernpiraten dort unten an Deck des Schiffes hatte sich tatsächlich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er die Piraten auf der Greyhound direkt angreifen müsste. Wurfmesser zischten durch die Luft, trafen zielsicher in die Hälse der Zuschauer.  
Duncan Blackrose wurde langsam aber sicher wütend. Dieses Schiff dort unten nervte ihn, ebenso wie die Besatzung. Das Beste wäre es vermutlich einfach gewesen, den Kahn in Brand zu stecken und abzuhauen. Doch ohne den Hauptmast waren sie ziemlich hilflos. Da das Gewicht der Greyhound durch die massive Bauart und die Querbalken extrem hoch war, konnten sie nur durch die volle Takelung eine gute Geschwindigkeit erreichen.  
Sie saßen hier also eigentlich fest. Außerdem wollte Blackrose zwei der Männer dort unten um alles in der Welt in die Finger bekommen. Die nächste Angriffswelle schickte er also mit einem sehr klaren Befehl in den Kampf: "Bringt mir den jungen Messerwerfer, damit ich ihm jeden Finger einzeln abhacken kann und bringt mir den vermaledeiten Captain des gegnerischen Schiffes!"

Dieser klare und deutliche Befehl dröhnte den Piraten in den Ohren, als sie sich auf die Broken Heart hinüberschwangen.

Tobey hatte alle seine Wurfmesser aufgebraucht und nun griff er also wieder zum Schwert, um seinen Kameraden im Kampf zu helfen. Leider war ihm klar, dass er kein so guter Schwertkämpfer war. So zielsicher seine Wurfmesser auch flogen, so ungenau konnte er die Bahn seines Schwertes ziehen. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen und eigentlich rechnete er auch schon gar nicht damit, diesen Kampf zu überleben. Nicht nachdem soeben die nächste Welle der Angreifer herüberkam.

Jack wich wieder zurück zu seiner Mannschaft, kämpfte erneut Seite an Seite mit den vielen bereits verletzten Piraten. Jedes mal, wenn einer der Männer müde wurde, oder gar den Mut verlor, war der Captain plötzlich an seiner Seite und redete ihm Mut zu, half ihm wieder auf die Beine und versprühte die Funken eines unauslöschbaren Feuers, setzte die Herzen seiner Leute erneut in Brand. Keiner würde aufgeben, so lange er noch stehen und ein Schwert halten konnte. Niemand würde um Gnade winseln!  
Jack war das Feuer, das über Deck tobte, in den Herzen aller loderte. Und wieder und wieder gelang es ihm, dieses Feuer neu zu entfachen. Er war die Hoffnung seiner Leute, der Grund, warum sie alle noch immer kämpften, obgleich es aussichtslos erschien. Und allem Anschein nach gab es kein Halten für den Piraten. Nichts und niemand schien ihn stoppen zu können.

"Wie ist dein Name, Pirat?" Tobey wandte sich um und sah seinen Captain etwas verwundert an.  
"Silvers, Sir. Tobey Silvers." Jack nickte und schickte den Piraten, der sie beide gerade angreifen wollte, mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb zu Boden.  
"Zum Henker, Junge. Wo hast du gelernt, so gut mit Wurfmessern umzugehen?", fragte er weiter.  
"Reine Übungssache, Sir. Nachdem ich im Schwertkampf ein Versager bin und das irgendwann erkennen musste, habe ich mir eben einen neuen Bereich gesucht. Nur schade, dass ich keine Messer mehr zur Verfügung habe. Entermesser lassen sich so schwer gezielt werfen." Jack lachte auf.  
"Wir werden das schon hinbiegen. Du schlägst dich gut, dafür dass du dich einen Versager nennst. Weiter so, Junge!"  
"Danke, Captain!"  
Und wieder hatte Jack es geschafft, einem seiner Männer Mut zu machen. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln sah er sich um und eilte dann hinüber zu Curtis, der sich mit zwei echt fiesen Gegnern herumschlug.  
Zusammen schickten sie die beiden Angreifer in die Hölle und Curtis grinste Jack an. "Woher nimmt unser Captian eigentlich die Energie?", fragte er atemlos. Jack zuckte knapp mit den Schultern.  
"Ganz einfach. Wenn ich müde werde, denke ich daran, dass ich bald für immer schlafen werde, wenn ich nicht weiterkämpfe… der Gedanke gibt neue Kraft. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, Curtis, aber ich hab noch keine Lust, die Augen für die Ewigkeit zu schließen.", meinte Jack ruhig.  
"Aye." Curtis nickte und sie wandten sich erneut den Gegnern zu.  
Ein Schrei lenkte Jack ab und er sah sich suchend in der immer tiefer werdenden Dunkelheit um. Ein kalter Schauer kroch seinen Rücken hinunter, als er sah, wie der junge Messerwerfer zu Boden ging. Doch er zog sogleich die Augenbrauen hoch, als drei der Gegner den jungen Kerl aufhoben und sich daran machten ihn von Bord zu schaffen.  
"Nein verdammt. Nicht den Kleinen. Nicht ausgerechnet den!", flüsterte Jack und rannte zwischen all den Kämpfenden hindurch. Er wusste genau, was dies bedeutete. Man hatte Tobey nur bewusstlos geschlagen und nun würden sie ihn auf die Greyhound schaffen und dort würde der junge Mann einen langsamen und extrem grausamen Tod sterben und das wollte Jack um jeden Preis verhindern. Er fühlte sich für den jungen Kerl verantwortlich und er war es ihm schuldig.

Curtis beobachtete, wie Jack den Ort des Kampfes plötzlich verließ und zu einer kleinen Gruppe Piraten rannte, die einen ihrer Männer von Bord schaffen wollten. "Jack! Achtung!", brüllte er quer über Deck des Schiffes, als er sah, dass vier weitere Piraten sich aus dem Kampf lösten und zu der kleinen Gruppierung eilten.  
Es gelang Jack in seinem Blutrausch, zwei der Gegner zu Boden zu schicken, ehe ihn einer der hinzugekommenen Piraten mit einer Pistole bewusstlos schlug.  
Curtis stieß wilde Flüche aus und versuchte, Jack und dem jungen Tobey zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch weitere Piraten waren von der Greyhound herübergekommen und es gelang ihm beim besten Willen nicht, den beiden Bewusstlosen zu Hilfe zu eilen. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie die Gegner Jack und den Jungen von Bord schafften, hinüber auf die Greyhound, in ihren sicheren Tod, wie Curtis mit Gewissheit wusste.

Anamaria gefror das Blut in den Adern. Erst vor kurzem hatte Jack wieder Entwarnung gegeben und schon erklang ein weiterer Warnruf. Sie betete, hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass seine Stimme erneut über Deck hallen würde, dass er ihr mitteilte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch sie hoffte vergebens. Minute um Minute verstrich, der Lärm des Kampfes, das Schreien sterbender und verwundeter Männer drang zu ihnen in die Kajüte, doch Jacks Stimme erklang nicht.  
Ihr blieb jedoch keine Zeit, um sich jetzt darüber Sorgen zu machen, denn die Türe ging auf und einer der Piraten stürmte die Kapitänskajüte. Er kam nicht weit. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es den beiden Frauen rasch, den Mann zu töten. Kurz darauf kam jedoch ein weiterer herein.  
"Der Tanz beginnt, Elizabeth. Sie haben gemerkt, dass sich hier drinnen auch jemand aufhält. Viel Glück.", murmelte Anamaria der jüngeren Frau leise zu. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sie sich dann auf den Mann.

Jack war weg.

Nach und nach bemerkten auch die anderen Männer, dass ihr Kapitän fehlte, doch er lag nirgendwo, also war er nicht tot. Ganz gewiss hatte Jack auch nicht den Schwanz eingezogen und sich jetzt versteckt, also gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Jack war dort drüben auf der Greyhound. Als Gefangener, oder aber er hatte vor, sich dort drüben durchzuschlagen. Letzteres war eher unwahrscheinlich…  
Einen Moment herrschte Ratlosigkeit. Eine weitere Welle von Angreifern stürmte herüber. Es gab keinen Mann mehr an Bord der Heart, der unverletzt gewesen wäre, ihre Anzahl war bereits geschrumpft. Zahlreiche Freunde und Kameraden lagen tot auf den Planken des Schiffes, oder wanden sich schreiend im Todeskampf.  
Curtis' Blick glitt über das Deck der Heart. Es war aussichtslos. Sie konnten nicht gewinnen, das war klar. Aber es war egal. "Bis zum letzten Mann Leute. Bis zum allerletzten Mann!", brüllte er den Männern zu und sie brüllten ihre Zustimmung zurück. Aufgeben würden sie nicht. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht später!  
Die Dunkelheit wurde immer stärker. Die Sonne war fast komplett verschwunden und der Himmel in dunkles Lila und Blau getaucht. Das Wasser war längst schwarz und die ersten, hellen Sterne und der Mond leuchteten am sich langsam schwarz verfärbendem Firmament.  
Als er sich umwandte, erstarrte Curtis einen Moment, denn Hoffnung glomm in seinem Herzen auf. Dort drüben, in einiger Entfernung, aber rasch näher kommen erblickte er die schwarzen Segel der Black Pearl in der Dunkelheit. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
"Egal, wer das Kommando hat, es ist schön euch zu sehen, Freunde!", flüsterte Curtis leise. Die beiden Männer, die neben ihm standen, wies er auf das herankommende Schiff hin, gebot ihnen aber, es nicht laut herauszubrüllen. Die Piraten der Greyhound hatten es im Eifer des Gefechts und der aufkommenden Dunkelheit noch nicht bemerkt, dass ein weiterer Gegner auf sie zukam und so sollte es auch möglichst lange bleiben!  
Wie ein stummes Telegramm ging jedoch die Nachricht vom einen zum anderen und jeder Mann fasste wieder Mut. Dort kamen Freunde zu Hilfe. Die Hoffnung kehrte zurück!

* * *

Here it is! And the fight hasn't ended! grml wurde zu lang, passte ned alles in ein Kap, aber das nächste folgt, so hoffe ich inständigst, schneller, als dieses hier! 

Bevor jemand anfängt zu schimpfen... es gibt ca zwei Dutzend Gründe, warum es so ewig gedauert hat und es hat mir gewiss keinen Spaß gemacht, euch so lange warten zu lasen und ich hatte das auch ganz bestimmt nicht vor! Es tut mir ehrlich leid, aber eine frühere Lieferung war einfach schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich. Sorry.

Des Weiteren hoffe ich, das Kap ist lesbar... ist mein erster Versuch, hier mal wirklich eine Schlacht zu beschreiben und ich werde es garantiert nie, nie, nie wieder tun, weil dass einfach nur scheiße zu schreiben ist und ich es nicht kann. Ich hoffe auch, dass ich euch nicht zu sehr enttäusche, aber ich habe wirklich mein Bestes gegeben... Ach ja und Will, Jana, Nora und Patrick hab ich nicht vergessen! Sie passten nur einfach nicht in dieses Kap.

**Yamica:** Boah, sorry, dass du so lange auf das neue Kap warten musstest! Also, übrigens wird das Ende nicht Tränenreich... nur seltsam. har har har Weiß schon genau, was der letzte Satz sein wird! gg Und ja, du darfst dich auf noch mehr Kaps freuen... ich bin ja noch mittendrin, im Höhepunkt der Story. gg Danke fürs Review.. ich hoff, ich hör auch dieses mal was von dir!

**Brigitte:** Jaja, das arme Norrielein... den hab ich schon ziemlich rangenommen. hüstel Ich hoff mal, dass ein Wunder geschieht, denn so wie ich den zugerichtet habe, dürfte er eigentlich nicht überleben... aber eigentlich wollte ich den Commodore nicht als Leiche nach Hause schicken. sigh Na, mal gucken. Danke für dein Review!!

**Manu2211:** Ich danke vielmals für dein Lob. rotwerd Also, erst mal kann ich dich aber noch trösten.. bis das Ende hier anrückt, dauert es noch ein paar kapitelchen... Übrigens schätzt du mich falsch ein. ggg Die Bombardement haben wir im letzten Kap auch zum letzten mal gesehen. har har har Die stolpern ned mit rein. neinneinneinnein!  
Na, dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.. ich hoffe, meine Seeschlacht war lesbar! Sorry, dass du so lange warten musstest... und danke für das superschöne Review!

**Evildollie:** Sorry, dass ich da aufgehört hab, noch größeres Sorry, dass ihr so extrem lang warten musstet... es ging echt ned früher, ich habs einfach nicht auf die Reihe gekriegt!!! Vielen Lieben Dank für dein Lob... ich hoffe, du liest jetzt noch weiter, obwohl ich so unzuverlässig geworden bin, was die Kapitellieferung angeht...

**Elanor8:** Du glaubst gar nicht, wie leid mir die Sache tut... aber es GING definitiv nicht früher. es ging einfach nicht. Sorry. Wer mal im November in mein Blog geguckt hat, weiß evtl. auch, warum.... Naja. Jetzt gibts ein neues Kap und ich werde mein möglichstes tun, um das nächste auch möglichst bald zu liefern!

**Azrael: **Danke, vielen Dank für dein Lob. Ich hoffe, du liest auch weiterhin mit!

**krissy:** na, ich hab dich nicht vergessen, keine Sorge! Versteh ned ganz... also, verschwunden is die Greyhound eigentlich nicht. g Aber egal. hast sie ja wieder gefunden, was? Danke fürs Review und dein Lob! knuddel

**Turquenione:** Danke für dein Lob und Sorry, aber alles was nicht Elb ist, kommt bei mir in keine Slashstory. Die Liebe und Zuneigung zwischen Jack und Will ist rein freundschaftlich bis familiär und das wird sich für mich auch niemals nie nicht ändern. Aber mich freut es trotzdem, dass du die Story bisher gelesen hast und den Stil gut fandest... danke für dein Review!

**Darkangelazrael:** lol Schön schön. War brav und hab reviewt! Bis bald!

So und jetzt such ich mir nen Strick und nen Balken, weil ich es noch immer nicht geschafft habe, den blöden Kampf komplett hinter mich zu bringen. snif


	33. Calling for Aid

**Greyhound - Schatten der Vergangenheit**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört (fast) nichts! Die Meisten Charaktere und anderes habe ich dem Film PotC entnommen! Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! 

**Inhalt:**  
Jack wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingehohlt. Wird er sich dem stellen, oder weiterhin davon laufen? Außerdem hat Jack Will und Elizabeth mit an Bord - doch Norrington gibt nicht auf. Hartnäckig verfolgt er seinen Feind. ... Mehr verrate ich einfach nicht!

**Hauptpersonen:**  
Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, Norrington, Jana,... jede Menge Leute!

**Rating:**  
**R bis NC-17**

**Anmerkung der Autorin:**  
Na? Bin ich lieb? Bin ich brav? Ratet mal schön, was kleines Amancham an Weihnachten und Silvester getrieben hat!!! Hier also Teil zwei der großen Schlacht... allerdings nicht halb so ausführlich wie Teil 1, denke ich... Na, guckt es euch einfach an.

**WARNING: **  
ACHTUNG!!!! das hier ist echt ned so lecker zu lesen.... NC-17 ist durchaus berechtigt, denke ich. Ziemlich gewaltgefüllt.... wer also zart besaitet ist, sollte das nicht unbedingt lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 30**

Als Will die Augen aufschlug, umgab ihn Dunkelheit. Mühsam wandte er den Kopf zum Fenster. Zwar waren tatsächlich die leichten Vorhänge vorgezogen, die Jana bei seinem letzten Erwachen anstatt der dicken Vorhänge vor die offenen Fenster gezogen hatte, doch konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass es wohl nicht länger Tag war.  
Ein Hustkrampf schüttelte seinen geschwächten Körper, brannte in seinen Lungen. Will schloss erneut die Augen. Er fühlte sich wirklich mies. Noch dazu war er ja selbst schuld daran und das ärgerte ihn maßlos. Ein bisschen enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass er alleine im Raum war. Niemand war hier, um ihm zu helfen. Der junge Mann hatte grässlichen Durst und suchend sah er sich um. Tatsächlich standen auf dem Tablett neben dem Bett noch immer Wasser, Tee und Suppe. Vermutlich war alles kalt, doch dass kümmerte ihn jetzt wenig.  
Mühsam richtete sich der Schmied etwas auf. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, gelang ihm jedoch. Dummerweise stand aber das Tablett außerhalb seiner Reichweite und Will wollte um nichts in der Welt aufstehen. Ihm war jetzt schon schwindlig. Wie sollte das erst werden, wenn er richtig aufrecht saß oder gar stand? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht glaubte, überhaupt die nötige Kraft dazu aufbringen zu können.  
Er kam sich so hilflos vor, in diesem kranken Zustand und obendrein war es das erste Mal in seinem doch schon relativ langen Leben, dass er richtig ernsthaft krank war. Es nervte ihn.  
"Verdammter Mist!", grummelte er leise und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Jana vernahm Wills Stimme im anderen Zimmer und war sofort auf den Beinen, um zu ihm zu gelangen. "Will!" Der angenehm leise Klang ihrer Stimme wandte ihr sogleich Wills Aufmerksamkeit zu. Er lächelte schwach. Er war also doch nicht so völlig allein. Jana war in seiner Nähe gewesen!   
"Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie sanft, während sie draußen noch einen Kerzenhalter ergriff, damit es wenigstens etwas heller im Raum wurde.   
"Besser.", meinte Will leise. "Ich fühl mich zwar immer noch ziemlich matt, aber es wird schon." Gleich darauf hustete er erneut. Jana kam herüber und setzte sich an sein Bett. Behutsam befühlte sie Stirn und Wangen des Kranken. Sie nickte zufrieden. Mittlerweile war wohl auch Sarah darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass der junge Patient wach geworden war. Sie betrat leise den Raum, nahm das Wasser vom Tablett und brachte den Rest weg.  
"Patrick?", fing Will vorsichtig an, doch Jana stoppte sein Reden, indem sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte.  
"Ruhig, Will. Du musst dich ausruhen und nicht so viel reden. Patrick geht es soweit ganz gut. Er ist im Moment in einer Einzelzelle untergebracht und ich habe Besuchsrecht. Ich werde morgen früh zu ihm gehen und ihm Kleidung und eine Decke bringen. Irgendwie kriegen wir den Jungen schon wieder frei." Sie lächelte Will beruhigend an.  
Dieser nickte matt und schloss erneut die Augen. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so matt sein? Jana seufzte leise. "Mach dir jetzt mal keine Sorgen um den Jungen und versuch selbst wieder gesund zu werden. Du hast mir einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt.", murmelte sie leise und nahm das Wasser. Sie hielt es Will hin, der sich langsam aufrichtete und erst einmal ein paar tiefe Züge trank, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte und sie aus seinen braunen Augen betrübt ansah.  
"Es tut mir leid.", murmelte er leise. "Es tut mir wirklich leid"  
"Schon gut." Jana winkte rasch ab. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie dem jungen Mann ja eigentlich nicht machen wollen. Will fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und verzog dann das Gesicht.  
"Ich sollte mich mal frisch machen", murmelte er nachdenklich und rieb seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. Seine Haut klebte von getrocknetem Schweiß und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es vermutlich in dem kleinen Zimmer roch.  
Jana nickte verständnisvoll und stand auf. "Bleib liegen und stell nichts an. Versprich mir, dass du nicht aufstehst. Ich komme gleich wieder." Will lächelte matt und nickte.  
"Glaub mir, mir liegt nichts ferner, als jetzt aufzustehen.", meinte er nur. "Würde ich vermutlich auch nicht weit kommen." Jana nickte und ging. Will seufzte leise und starrte an die Decke des Raumes. Was war schief gelaufen? Er hatte ja wohl schon öfter im Regen gestanden, doch gleich so krank zu werden, nein so etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. Wirklich nicht.  
Da jetzt niemand mehr im Raum war, der mit ihm redete, fingen Wills Gedanken sogleich wieder an, Kreise zu ziehen. Patrick. Er musste dem Jungen helfen irgendwie. Es musste einen Weg geben, wie man den Knaben aus dem Gefängnis holen konnte und wenn es nicht mit Vernunft und guten Worten ging, so musste er wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Auf keinen Fall würde Will zulassen, dass der Knabe in dieser Gefängniszelle verrottete.  
Nun ja. Er hatte schon einmal jemanden aus dem Gefängnis befreit und dann würde er es eben wieder tun. Grimmige Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht des Kranken. Doch bevor er so etwas machen konnte, musste er wohl oder übel erst einmal gesund werden.

Jana kam wieder herein, dicht gefolgt von Sarah. Die beiden trugen je ein Tablett und was immer sie dort trugen, dampfte vor sich hin. Die beiden Frauen stellten die Sachen ab und Jana sah ihn durchdringend an. Fragend zog der junge Mann eine Augenbraue nach oben und erwiderte ihren Blick. Jana sagte nichts, doch Besorgnis zeichnete sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen ab.  
Sie hatte Wills Gesichtsausdruck gewiss richtig gedeutet. Mittlerweile konnte sie den jungen Mann dort im Bett doch recht gut einschätzen und die Entschlossenheit in seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, dass sie aufpassen musste. Er hatte etwas vor und vermutlich würde er viel zu früh das Bett wieder verlassen, um Patrick zu helfen. Doch so ohne weiteres würde sie ihren jungen Patienten nicht aus ihrer Obhut entlassen. DAS musste sie Will nur noch irgendwie beibringen.   
Sie schlug kommentarlos die Decke zurück, woraufhin Will erst mal mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zusammenzuckte. "Entschuldige.", meinte Jana leise und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder, um die Verschnürung seines Hemds zu öffnen. Will hielt sie zurück und sah sie etwas überrascht an.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt?", murrte er etwas beleidigt, denn ihm war definitiv kalt, so ganz ohne Decke.  
"Waschen.", erklärte Jana ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Will sah sie etwas geschockt an. "Was ist?"  
"Nein, ich.. also ich meine das mach ich schon selbst.", murmelte Will und er merkte, an der Hitze seiner Wangen, dass er rot wurde. Es war ihm ziemlich peinlich, sich hier waschen zu lassen.  
"Schon gut, Will. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst dir schon helfen lassen müssen. So fit bist du noch nicht, ich will nicht, dass du dich gleich wieder übernimmst." Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an und Will ließ schließlich die Hände sinken und seufzte.  
"Na toll.", brummte er leise und wandte den Blick ab. In die Augen sehen konnte er Jana nun beim besten Willen nicht, während sie ihm das Hemd auszog und ihn mit dem dampfenden Wasser und einem weichen Lappen wusch.   
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sahra die Kissen aufgeschüttelt und frisch bezogen, auch die Decke bekam einen neuen Überzug. Sie brachte dann auch noch ein Nachthemd für Will und Jana half ihm dabei, es anzuziehen. Danach trug Sarah die dreckige und verschwitzte Wäsche aus dem Raum.  
Will wurde wieder ins Bett gepackt und bekam etwas Suppe, die er aber nicht recht essen mochte, denn die kurze Anstrengung hatte ihn tatsächlich wieder völlig ermüdet und ihm fielen fast schon die Augen zu.  
Jana achtete noch einmal genauestens darauf, dass ihr Patient auch wirklich fest in die Decke gewickelt war und öffnete dann das Fenster, um etwas frische Luft hereinzulassen. Als sie sich wieder zu Will umdrehte, schlief der junge Mann bereits wieder.  
Leise verließ Jana das Zimmer, ließ die Türe wieder offen stehen und genoss den Frieden und die Ruhe, die ihm Hause Norringtons herrschten.

Es stand nicht gut für sie. Gar nicht gut. Curtis humpelte stark. Eine tiefe Wunde am Oberschenkel machte ihm zu schaffen und erschwerte ihm die Abwehr der zwei Piraten, die auf ihn einhieben. Nur zwei Schritt von ihm entfernt sank ein weiterer seiner Kameraden tödlich verwundet zu Boden.  
Immer verbissener kämpfte die Besatzung der Broken Heart gegen die Übermacht ihrer Feinde, doch wurde es jetzt wirklich eng. Scheinbar hatte sich der Kapitän der Greyhound umentschieden, denn anstatt der kleineren Wellen schickt er jetzt einen grossteil seiner Männer in den Kampf. Die wollten ihre Gegner wohl endlich niederringen und sich dann ihrer Beute, dem Schiff selbst, widmen.  
Und was mit Jack und dem jungen Messerwerfer war, wusste niemand auf der Heart zu sagen. Der Gedanke an Jack trieb Curtis neue Kraft in die erschlaffenden Arme. Der Captain hatte sein Bestes gegeben und bei dem Versuch, einen Kameraden zu retten, hatte er sich selbst in die Hände der Feinde gespielt, aber er hatte mit Herz und Mut gekämpft und sie würden ihn jetzt nicht enttäuschen und die Flinte ins Korn werfen. Sie waren es Jack schuldig und er hoffte inständig, dass sich die Pearl beeilte, denn Jack war vermutlich noch am Leben. NOCH!

Tobey wurde unsanft aus seinem unfreiwilligen Schlummer gerissen, als ihn kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht traf. Er wollte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht wischen und musste dabei feststellen, dass er festgehalten wurde.  
Mühsam öffnete der junge Mann die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Was war geschehen? Und wo beim Klabauter war er?  
"Sieh an, das Bürschchen ist wach!", erklang eine kalte Stimme und sofort griff eine Hand mit unbarmherziger Härte in seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf nach oben. Tobey schrie auf, teils erschrocken und teils wegen der Schmerzen. "Hallo mein Junge. Willkommen auf der Greyhound." Tobey keuchte ungläubig auf. Auf der Greyhound? Das bedeutete seinen sicheren Tod. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, doch blinzelte er sie rasch weg.  
Vor ihm stand ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit schwarzem Haar. Wüst sah der Kerl aus und in seinen Augen lag ganz deutlich die Kälte des Todes. Ein Frösteln rann durch Tobeys Körper. Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und nicht so, denn dass es nicht angenehm werden würde, war ihm nach Jacks Reden mehr als klar.  
"Sag mir mein Junge", riss ihn da der schwarzhaarige aus seinen Gedanken. " kommt dir das hier bekannt vor?" Er trat beiseite und zwei andere Piraten kamen näher und ließen einen Leichnam vor Tobeys Füße fallen. Der junge Mann schrie erschrocken auf.  
Der Pirat trat wieder hervor und zog ein Messer aus der Kehle der Leiche. Es war eines der Wurfmesser, die Tobey noch vor kurzem in die Kehlen seiner Feinde gejagt hatte. Er hielt die blutige Klinge direkt vor Tobey, der angeekelt den Kopf wegdrehte. "Kam vorhin einfach so herbeigeflogen und metzelt meine Männer nieder. Du hast nicht zufällig was damit zu tun, oder?" Tobey schluckte schwer und schüttelte dann zaghaft den Kopf.  
Der harte Schlag traf ihn recht unvorbereitet und sein Genick protestierte mit einem leisen Knirschen, als der Aufprall der Faust seinen Kopf heftig zur Seite schmetterte. "Lügner!", säuselte der Pirat vor ihm und lächelte. "Ich habe dich beobachtet und DU hast diese kleinen Dingerchen geworfen." Wieder wedelte er mit dem Messer vor Tobey herum. "Haben dir Mummy und Daddy nicht beigebracht, dass man keine Lügenmärchen erzählen darf?", fragte er freundlich weiter.  
Tobey schwieg. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Selbst wenn er etwas hätte sagen wollen, es ging nicht. Ein weiterer Schlag traf sein Gesicht. Ehe er erneut bei den Haaren gepackt wurde, so dass er dem anderen Mann wieder in die Augen sehen musste. "Und Manieren hast du wohl auch keine, was? Man hat zu antworten, wenn man etwas gefragt wird. Aber egal. Ich werde mir nicht mehr die Mühe machen, dir noch Manieren einzuprügeln. Du bist den Aufwand gar nicht wert." Tobey schluckte schwer und schmeckte Blut. Sein Blut.  
"Aber zurück zu den Messern! Schafft den mal beiseite.", raunte er seine Männer an. "Böser Junge. Weißt du eigentlich, dass das nicht erlaubt ist? Ich meine, mit so scharfen Gegenständen herumzuwerfen Du könntest jemanden verletzen und das wollen wir doch nicht."  
Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zog sich über Duncan Blackroses Gesicht. Ja, er genoss es. Mit jedem Wort.  
Tobey indes war damit beschäftigt, sein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu halten und sich zu überlegen, wie er die Sache wohl am schnellsten hinter sich bringen konnte, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte.  
"Gib mir doch mal dein Patschhändchen, mein Freund." Tobey wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, doch die Piraten waren in der Überzahl und er brachte nicht die nötige Kraft auf, um ihnen seine Hand zu entreißen. "Weißt du, ich tue das nur ungern aber diese Hand hat einige Meiner Männer auf dem Gewissen und das muss ich bestrafen. Verstehst du doch, oder?" Duncan sah den jungen Mann mit mitleidigem Blick an. "Glaub mir, mein kleiner, das tut mir mehr weh, als dir.", erklärte er voller Ernst, während er den Griff des Messers mit der Faust umschloss.  
Tobeys Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen und erneut versuchte er, sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Um ihn herum tobte der Lärm der Schlacht, doch das merkte er gar nicht mehr. Es gab nur ihn, ihn und diesen verrückten mit dem Messer, das bedrohlich über seiner Hand schwebte. Was hatte er vor?  
"Nageln wir ihn fest.", grinste Duncan plötzlich und rammte das Messer nach unten. Tobey schrie vor Schmerz auf. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen herum und ihm wurde schlecht. Ungläubig starrte er auf seine Hand. Das Wurfmesser steckte mitten in seinem Handrücken und nagelte ihn somit auf dem Holz der Reling fest. Blut trat aus der Wunde aus und lief warm über seinen Handrücken. Nein, nicht sein Handrücken. Diese Hand gehörte ihm nicht. Sie konnte ihm nicht gehören. Das war die Hand eines Fremden!  
Er sackte leicht zusammen, doch jede noch so geringe Bewegung mit der Hand jagte neuen Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er musste sich auf den Beinen halten, um sich größere Schmerzen zu ersparen. Tränen waren ihm längst in die Augen geschossen und rannen seine Wangen hinab.  
"Was denn du heulst jetzt schon? Ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig!" Duncan grinste böse und zog den Dolch aus der Scheide an seinem Gurt. Prüfend fuhr er über die Klinge und legte den Kopf schief. "Hm etwas stumpf vielleicht aber das muss schon gehen.", meinte er nachdenklich. Sanft kratzte er mit der Dolchspitze über die zitternde Hand des jungen Mannes.  
"Sieh mal Fünf Finger. Du brauchst doch keine fünf Finger an einer Hand, oder?" Tobey keuchte auf. Das konnte dieses Monster nicht ernst meinen! Sie würden ihm doch jetzt nicht wirklich oder doch? Den Augen der Meute nach zu urteilen, würden sie.  
"Bitte!", flüsterte er panisch.  
"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Duncan nach und tippelte mit der Dolchspitze über Tobeys Finger, als würde er auszählen, welchen er als erstes abtrennen wollte.  
"Bitte nicht.", stieß Tobey rasch hervor.  
"Bitte nicht was?"  
Doch der junge Mann konnte nicht mehr antworten. Der Kapitän hatte sich für den Anfang für den kleinen Finger der festgenagelten, rechten Hand entschieden und noch während er seine Frage stellte, schnitt der Dolch tief in das Fleisch des jungen Mannes. Der Schmerz schoss durch Tobeys Körper und raubte ihm den Atem. Er konnte nicht einmal schreien, denn dazu fehlte ihm die Luft. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den Dolch an, dessen Schneide tief in seinem eigenen Fleisch steckte.  
"Ach! Knochen!", murrte Duncan Blackrose verächtlich und verstärkte den Druck auf den Dolch noch etwas, den er mit sägenden Bewegungen durch den Finger drängte. Mit lautem Knacken und Knirschen gab der dünne Fingerknochen dem unerbärmlichen Druck des Messers nach.  
Tobey schrie nun doch auf, versuchte verzweifelt, seine Hand in Sicherheit zu bringen, fügte sich durch das Rucken an dem Wurfmesser nur noch mehr Schmerz zu. Der Schmerz tobte in seiner Hand, in seinem Körper und raubte ihm die Besinnung. Tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit nahm ihn in ihre beschützenden Arme.

"Weckt ihn auf.", meinte Duncan Blackrose nur und wischte grinsend über die Schneide des Dolches.  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf um die letzte Benommenheit loszuwerden. Er war auf der Greyhound. Nicht gut. Er war gefesselt noch schlechter und er war durch Schmerzensschreie aufgeweckt worden, die nicht seine eigenen gewesen waren na, immerhin. Er hob den Blick und starrte auf den Rücken von Duncan Blackrose. Dieser wandte sich halb um und warf etwas achtlos auf die Planken des Decks. Es war ein abgetrennter Finger. Jack wurde schlecht und am Liebsten hätte er sich übergeben.  
Ihm war sofort klar, wessen Finger dort am Boden lag und er hoffte inständig, dass er dem jungen Messerwerfer noch helfen konnte. Doch es war nur ein Finger und er kannte Duncan. Vermutlich hatte dieser gerade erst angefangen.  
Jack schluckte und lehnte sich dann gegen seine Fesseln auf. "Hey! Was ist mit mir?", rief er den Piraten hinüber. Blackrose wandte sich um und grinste breit.  
"Jeder kommt dran, nur nicht drängeln." Jack hatte dadurch einen Blick auf Tobey erhaschen können und es gefiel ihm gar nicht, was er dort sah. Der junge Mann war ohnmächtig und seine Hand sah jetzt schon wüst aus.  
"Was denn, bekomm ich keinen Freundschaftsbonus? Sonderbehandlung oder so? Ist lange her, nicht wahr, Duncan?" Jacks Rechnung ging auf, denn Duncan Blackrose und Kumpanen waren leicht verwirrt und wandten sich tatsächlich vollzählig nach dem zweiten Gefangenen um. "Ach, jetzt tu aber nicht so! Ich meine, klar, es ist lange her aber soooo sehr habe ich mich doch auch nicht verändert, oder?"  
Langsam, ganz langsam kamen die Piraten jetzt auf ihn zu. Nur zwei blieben bei Tobey zurück, um sicher zu stellen, dass der nicht doch noch abhaute. Jack hatte sein Ziel erreicht, denn Tobey war zur Nebensache geworden dummerweise war er selbst jetzt Ziel ihrer kleinen Attacken. Und wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie erst kapierten, wer da vor ihnen stand, vermochte Jack nicht zu sagen. Natürlich hatte er so seine Vermutung, aber mit Sicherheit wusste er es nicht.

Curtis sah sich fast schon panikartig um. Wo war die Black Pearl?

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er das dunkle Schiff inmitten der Nacht ausmachte. Sie hatten wohl endlich geankert. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis Enterhaken durch die Luft schwirren würden.  
Abgelenkt von der kurzen Suche hatte Curtis für einen Moment seine Deckung vernachlässigt. Ein Moment, der ihn nun teuer zu stehen kam, denn sein Gegner durchbrach die halbherzige Deckung und fügte ihm einen tiefen Schnitt am rechten Oberarm zu. Sogleich war Curtis jedoch wieder voll beim Kampf und streckte seinen Angreifer nur wenige Augenblicke nieder.  
Dennoch war er geschwächt. Sein Schwertarm schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung und noch immer schienen die Angriffe der gegnerischen Piraten kein Ende zu nehmen. Ein Aufschrei wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nach rechts, wo soeben ein weiterer, tapferer Mann der Heart zu Boden ging. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, so würde die Besatzung der Pearl gerade noch rechtzeitig kommen, um ihre Knochen aufzusammeln!   
Zu allem Überfluss bemerkte Curtis jetzt auch, dass verstärkt Gegner in Richtung Kapitänskajüte drängten. Anamaria und Elizabeth waren wohl entdeckt worden und gerieten nunmehr in arge Bedrängnis!  
Fluchend versuchte Curtis näher an die Kajüte zu gelangen, um den beiden Frauen zu helfen.

Stille lag über der Black Pearl. Enterhaken und Entermesser waren in allen Händen, ein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck auf allen Gesichtern. Dort war sie, die Greyhound und sie hatten bislang allem Anschein nach noch nicht gemerkt, dass die Heart Verstärkung bekommen würde.  
Gibbs hatte längst Anweisungen gegeben, wie sie vorzugehen hatten. Lange war der dickliche Mann unter Jacks Kommando gesegelt und er hatte viel Erfahrung, was Schlachten und Enterkommandos anging. Das kam ihnen nun zu Gute. Die Laternen, sämtliches Licht hatten sie schon vor langem ausgelöscht. Durch den schwarzen Anstrich und die schwarzen Segel verschmolz die Black Pearl nahezu perfekt mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Niemand merkte ihr nahen.  
Joshamee Gibbs, zeitweiliger Kapitän der Black Pearl biss hart die Zähne aufeinander. Wilde Kämpfe tobten auf der Broken Heart, doch so lange noch gekämpft wurde, kamen sie nicht zu spät, denn dann lebten zumindest noch einige ihrer Freunde.  
Endlich waren sie nahe genug an die Schiffe heran gekommen. Auf Gibbs' Zeichen hin flogen die Enterhaken und mit Gejohle stürmten die Männer auf die Broken Heart, um sich endlich in den Kampf mit einzumischen.

Curtis fluchte. Drei weitere Männer drangen in die Kajüte ein und er gelangte einfach nicht dorthin. Wut verlieh ihm neue Kraft und ohne lange nachzudenken stürmte er mitten durch die Menge der feindlichen Piraten. Zwei Männer bemerkten sein Ziel und verstellten dem verletzten Mann den Weg, ein fieses Grinsen auf den dreckigen Lippen.  
"Wohin des Wegs, mein Freund? Willst du nicht noch ein bisschen spielen?" Hämisches Lachen schlug Curtis entgegen, doch das spornte ihn nur noch mehr an. Er ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Arm und schlug die Feinde zurück.   
Rufe erklangen und ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch die Kämpfenden. Auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite tauchten plötzlich wie Gespenster aus dem Nichts weitere Piraten auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe die Männer der Greyhound erkannten, dass dort drüben noch ein weiteres Schiff ankerte.   
Curtis und die anderen Männer der Broken Heart jubelten ihren Freunden zu, die sich ohne große Umschweife sogleich in die Schlacht stürzten. Unterstützt von den anderen gelangte Curtis nun endlich zur Kapitänskajüte.   
Gibbs hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und gemeinsam streckten sie die nächsten Männer nieder, die die Kajüte betreten wollten.

Stille lag bleischwer über Jack und den gegnerischen Männern. Duncan Blackrose musterte ihn noch immer mit düsterem und forschendem Blick, doch er erkannten den schmächtigen kleinen Jungen nicht mehr, den er vor etlichen Jahren als Schiffsjungen an Bord der Greyhound gehalten hatte.  
"Na?" Jack grinste herausfordernd. "Keine Idee?"  
Duncan Blackrose jedoch nickte langsam. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Seinen Namen wusste niemand, denn es gab nie Überlebende... außer einmal.  
"Sieh an. Doch nicht etwa der kleine Jack?", meinte er nach einem kurzen Moment.  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow bitte schön! Klein bin ich zwar nicht mehr unbedingt, aber ja, richtig geraten."  
"Captain!?" Sarkasmus klang in der Stimme des Mannes mit. Ebenso wie im Gelächter der anderen. "Jack Sparrow. Sieh an. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du den Sprung überlebst. Vor allem hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du es tatsächlich auf diese vermaledeite Insel schaffst, ohne von Haien angeknabbert zu werden."  
"Na, ich hatte vermutlich Glück. Aber vielleicht muss ich mich ja auch bei euch dafür bedanken... Ihr habt ja die Haie netterweise abgelenkt. Gab genug Fleisch für das hungrige Volk, da haben sie wohl beschlossen, dass so ein mickriger Junge den Aufwand der Jagd gar nicht wert ist."  
"Mickrig... nun ja. Scheinst dich ja ordentlich verwachsen zu haben, mein Junge. Aber sag, warum bist du denn abgehaun? Wir waren doch so nett zu dir."  
"Ach, ich wollte nur auch mal etwas neues kennen lernen..."  
Tobey regte sich, stöhnte leise, während er langsam aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte. Die Wunde blutete nicht allzu stark, denn der junge Mann stand noch unter Schock, doch Jack war klar, dass er über kurz oder lang ärztliche Hilfe brauchte. Wenn nicht langsam etwas geschah, würde Tobey vor seinen Augen verbluten.  
"Eigentlich schade." Duncan Blackrose lächelte boshaft. "Ich würde mich gerne noch weiter mit dir unterhalten, Junge... aber wie du gesehen hast, bin ich ja schon beschäftigt. Du kommst später an die Reihe." Damit wandte er sich wieder um und ebenso ließen auch die anderen Piraten Jack einfach stehen.  
"Hat sich nichts geändert, was?"  
"Wie meinen?" Der Kapitän klang etwas genervt.  
"Nach all den Jahren seid ihr noch immer das selbe, feige und dreckige Lumpenpack wie damals." Jack lächelte die Männer freundlich an, die sich nun gegenseitig ansahen.  
"Danke für das Kompliment, Jack."  
"Fahrt zur Hölle. Dieses Schiff hättet ihr nicht aufbringen dürfen. Die kleine Prise dort unten wird euer Untergang sein." Lachen erklang von allen Seiten.  
"Ja! Jetzt könnt ihr lachen und Stark sein. Bewusstlos schlagen mussten mich deine feinen Männer, weil sie keine Chance gegen mich hatten. Seid ihr auf so etwas stolz? Hätte ich ein Schwert in der Hand, würde ich euch alle in die Hölle schicken, dahin wo Männer wie ihr hingehört!", grollte Jack. Er musste sie irgendwie von Tobey ablenken. Irgendwie!  
Dummerweise waren die Piraten nur wenig beeindruckt von seiner Drohung. Sie lachten nur.  
"Ich sag ja, ihr seid ein feiges Pack." Jack zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Feige Landratten. Das ist ja fast schon peinlich!"  
Duncan Blackrose kam wieder zu ihm, dicht gefolgt von seinen Männern. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Jack erneut an. "Du nervst, Junge. Halt den Mund."  
"Aus dem Alter, da du mir befehle erteilen konntest, mein lieber Duncan bin ich schon längst raus."  
"Das tut mir leid. Aber mit dir spielen wir später. Knebelt ihn."   
Erneut wandte sich Duncan um. Jack nahm alle Kraft zusammen und riss sich aus dem Griff des einzigen Mannes, der ihn bewachte los. Gut, er war noch immer gefesselt, doch wenigstens konnte er die Piraten so ein wenig aufmischen. Er stürmte auf die Männer zu, brüllte sie an. Der Tumult war groß, doch fassten sich die Piraten rasch wieder und Jack wurde zu Boden geschickt. Mit voller Härte traten zwei der Piraten den gefesselten in die Seite.

Gebrüll wurde plötzlich laut auf dem anderen Schiff und überrascht blickten Blackrose und seine Männer hinüber. Dort tobte eine Schlacht neuen Ausmaßes. Die Männer erkannten rasch, dass weitere Gegner hinzugekommen waren, auch wenn sie die Black Pearl nicht sofort in der Dunkelheit ausmachen konnten.  
"Verdammt!", zischte es durch die Reihen der Männer. Jetzt mussten sie wohl oder übel erkennen, dass sie tatsächlich dabei waren, den Kampf zu verlieren.  
Jack hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgerappelt und grinste nun zufrieden vor sich hin. Wer auch immer das Kommando auf seiner geliebten Pearl inne hatte, war ihm hochwillkommen.  
"Ein wenig leichtsinnig geworden, was Duncan? Dieses Schiff dort drüben wird dein Untergang sein. So wie ich es sagte.", stieß Jack knapp hervor.

"Vorsicht, Mädels, jetzt kommt Hilfe!", brüllte Gibbs gut gelaunt in Richtung der Kajüte, ehe er die Türe aufstieß und hineinstürmte. Mit einem raschen Streich hatte er den Mann zu Boden geschickt, der gerade im Begriff gewesen war, Anamaria zu attackieren.  
Draußen vor der Türe hielt Curtis die Stellung, doch rasch gewannen sie nun die Oberhand. Jetzt da die Black Pearl hier war und die Männer der Broken Heart somit Verstärkung hatten, gab es kaum noch Probleme mit den gegnerischen Piraten. Das Mysterium starb, der Schrecken würde in dieser Nacht zu einem Ende kommen. So musste es einfach sein!  
Anamaria atmete erleichtert auf, zumal Gibbs' Auftauchen zugleich bedeutete, dass die Black Pearl doch noch gekommen war. Unterstützung, Hilfe in der Not, Verstärkung. Sie waren gerettet!  
"Danke, Gibbs. Es ist schön, dein Gesicht zu sehen!", sie nickte dem alten Mann zu, der den Gruß knapp erwiderte. In diesem Moment betrat Curtis die Kajüte.

"Wo ist Jack?" Gibbs und Anamaria sahen Curtis fragend an. Doch während Gibbs fast schon wütend aussah, spiegelten die Augen der Frau die pure Angst wieder. Curtis senkte den Blick und räusperte sich kurz.  
"Auf der Greyhound."

Die Situation geriet völlig außer Kontrolle!  
Moe starrte verwirrt auf das gegnerische Schiff. Eine leichte Prise, so hatten sie gedacht. Doch nun entpuppte sich dieser dumme Kahn als ihr naher Untergang. Mann um Mann fiel, ging zu Boden, schwer verletzt oder gar tot. Stück für Stück wurden ihre eigenen Männer zurückgedrängt und wie es aussah, hatten die Gegener nicht vor, zu spielen oder Gefangene zu machen. Sie metzelten jeden nieder.  
Moe schluckte und blickte hinüber zu den beiden Gefangenen. Vielleicht konnte man die beiden ja noch verwenden?  
An Bord des etwas kleineren Schiffes war das Durcheinander zu groß, als dass man die Männer noch zu einem vernünftigen Rückzug oder zumindest zu einem durchstrukturierten Kampf hätte sammeln können. Sie waren verstreut und keinesfalls genug, um den Angreifenden die Stirn zu bieten. Wer konnte, versuchte bereits auf die Greyhound zurück zu kehren und selbst das war kaum möglich, denn die Feinde metzelten die Fliehenden hinterrücks nieder.  
Doch all das schien Duncan Blackrose ziemlich egal zu sein, denn noch immer stand er dort, unbewegt und maß den ehemaligen Schiffsjungen mit Blicken. Es musste etwas geschehen! Möglichst bald, sonst war es zu spät.

"Captain! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen...", wandte Moe sich schließlich mit zittriger Stimme an den dunkelhaarigen Mann. Ein süffisantes Grinsen zog sich bei diesen Worten über Jacks Lippen.  
"Hosen gestrichen voll, was? Ihr seid es nicht gewohnt, in der Unterzahl zu sein. Die Masse war schon immer eure Stärke, aber das ist jetzt vorbei!"  
"Schweig!" Duncan Blackrose wandte sich um und brüllte den Männern seine Befehle zu. Tobey wurde sich selbst überlassen. Der junge Mann war ohnehin noch immer völlig benebelt und würde wohl kaum so rasch verschwinden. Blackrose sandte seine Männer in die Schlacht. Die letzte Schlacht, wie er vermutete, doch sie würden nicht fliehen. Und wer wusste schon, ob sich das Glück nicht nochmals wandelte? Noch war der Kampf nicht vorüber.   
"Was würden wohl deine Leute dort unten zu deinem Kopf sagen?" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Duncan erneut zu Jack um. "Sie scheinen ja an ihrem Captain zu hängen.... ich denke, wir sollten dich zurückgeben. In Stücken."  
Noch ehe Jack etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er zu Boden gestoßen. Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte er eine Bewegung und ohne nachzudenken rollte sich Jack nach links. Dort wo soeben noch sein Hals gewesen war, steckte nun ein Beil in den Planken des Schiffes.  
"Das war wohl nichts.", meinte er knapp und sprang rasch auf. Das Schwert des Kapitäns sirrte haarscharf an seinem Oberarm vorbei und landete ebenfalls im Holz zu seinen Füßen. "Daneben!", rief er trocken und sprang einen Schritt zurück, als Duncan erneut angriff. Dummerweise lag dort ein Leichnam im Weg, über den er jetzt stolperte. Mit Wucht prallte Jack wieder auf den Planken auf, die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, sich nach rechts wegzurollen. Zum Glück war außer Duncan niemand mehr hier an Deck der Greyhound. Alle Männer hatte er in den Kampf geschickt, glaubte allen ernstes, alleine mit Jack fertig zu werden.  
"Na warte, Junge. Du hast keine Chance, also lass es bleiben." Duncan lachte und sprang über die Leiche hinweg. Jack hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerappelt und suchte nun fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

"WAS?!" Anamaria stürmte zu Curtis, packte den größeren Mann am Kragen und zerrte ihn zu sich herunter. "Er ist wo?", verlangte sie erneut zu wissen.  
"Auf der Greyhound. Sie haben ihn und Tobey verschleppt. Wir konnten nichts tun!", stieß Curtis hervor, doch noch ehe er mehr dazu sagen konnte, war Anamaria schon davon gestürmt.  
"Anamaria! Nicht!", rief Elizabeth der anderen Frau nach, doch diese hörte sie nicht. Ein Pirat kam ihr in die Quere und wurde von ihr ohne große Mühe abgewehrt.

Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein! Niemals! Anamaria stürmte über Deck, fortlaufend Gebete an alle Götter sendend, dass Jack nichts passiert sein mochte. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Jack etwas passiert war. Gewiss ging es ihm gut... es musste ihm gut gehen.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken suchte Anamaria sich ein Tau begab sich auf die Greyhound um Jack herauszuboxen und ihm anschließend den Hintern zu versohlen für seine Unachtsamkeit. Und wehe wenn er sich davon gestohlen und sie mit dem Baby sitzen gelassen hatte!

Curtis und Gibbs fluchten, während sie bereits hinter der dunkelhäutigen Frau herstürmten. Warum mussten sie und Jack eigentlich immer dem Impuls folgen, sich in die größten Gefahren zu begeben, die man finden konnte?

Sirrend zischte die Klinge abermals durch die Luft und Jack hatte alle Mühe, der Waffe auszuweichen. Duncan Blackrose starrte ihn aus kalten Augen finster an. "Stirb, du verdammter Mistkerl!", brüllte er und zielte mit der Spitze auf Jacks Brust.  
Diesem gelang es jedoch erneut, dem Schwert auszuweichen.  
Mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen und geschwächt und ermüdet von den vorherigen Kämpfen, war Jack eindeutig in der schlechteren Position. Doch die Erkenntnis nutzte ihm nur wenig.  
Ein schmerzgepeinigter Aufschrei hinter ihm, lenkte Jack einen Moment ab. Er blickte direkt in Tobeys Augen. Der junge Mann hatte das Messer aus seinem Handrücken gezogen und stolperte jetzt auf Jack zu. Dieser reagierte eine Spur zu spät auf die erneut herabsirrende Klinge. Ein schmerzhafter Schnitt zog sich über seine Brust und er keuchte auf. Zum Glück war die Wunde aber wieder nicht allzu tief. Eine weitere Narbe... wenn er diesen Kampf überlebte!  
Duncan lachte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Herausfordernd schwang er die Waffe durch die Luft. "Na? Wer lacht jetzt?", meinte er knapp. Doch scheinbar hatte er nicht ganz registriert, dass Tobey hinter Jack getreten war, denn der Verletzte säbelte nun an den Fesseln herum und befreite Jacks Hände, ehe Duncan zum nächsten Angriff ansetzen konnte.  
"Danke und jetzt verschwinde!", zischte Jack dem jüngeren zu und entschloss sich zu einem Frontalangriff, denn Tobey sollte sich in Sicherheit bringen können und nicht für seine Hilfe bezahlen müssen. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte er sich auf den bewaffneten Kapitän und rammte ihm den Kopf in den Bauch. Duncan war zu perplex um zu reagieren, das Schwert fiel ihm klirrend aus der Hand.  
Rasch jedoch rappelte sich der Mann wieder hoch und hatte nun seinen Dolch in der Hand. Jack konnte das Schwert nicht erreichen und stand nun erneut unbewaffnet vor seinem ehemaligen Kapitän.  
"Lern es doch endlich, Jackylein." Während er sprach, hob Duncan das Schwert wieder auf und deutete damit auf Jacks Brust. "Kleine Vögel, die zu hoch hinaus wollen, fallen ziemlich tief. Seien sie nun ein Spatz oder sonst etwas." Er grinste böse. "Und jetzt ist es für dich an der Zeit, auf wieder sehn zu sagen."

"Sag selbst auf wieder sehn!", erklang da eine Stimme hinter Duncan und verwirrt wandte er sich um. Anamaria kam auf den hochgewachsenen Mann zu, ihr Schwert fest in der Hand.  
"Nein!" Jack packte den Griff des Beils und zerrte daran, um endlich eine Waffe in der Hand zu haben. Nur zögerlich ließ sich dieses aus dem dunklen Holz der Planken ziehen und in dieser Zeit arbeitete Jacks Gehirn bereits auf Hochtouren.  
"Ah, sieh an, wen wir da haben. Ich vermute, du bist die Schwalbe, die zu dem Spatz gehört? Sag Lebwohl, meine Kleine!" Mit diesen Worten griff Duncan Blackrose Anamaria an. Jack zerrte endlich das Beil aus dem Holz und stürzte sich mit wildem Gebrüll auf den Mann.

Im selben Moment, als Jack den Kapitän mit einem harten Schlag der stumpfen Seite seines Beils zu Boden streckte, sackte auch Anamaria mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zu Boden. Am Dolch des Mannes, der ihm im Fallen aus der Hand glitt, klebte Blut.

* * *

Hier is also endlich Teil zwei der großen Schlacht und ich hoffe, es hat euch trotz des Blutes und der etwas kurz geratenen Kampfszenen gefallen! Hier auch endlich mal wieder in bisschen Will... der arme Knabe kam die letzte Zeit ja reichlich kurz!

Bevor jetzt aber der große Aufschrei kommt: Cliffhanger, ich weiß. ABER: I'm working on it! Kap 31 nimmt bereits Gestalt an... wenn nix dazwischen kommt, gibbet bald das nächste Up!

**Manu2211:**Sorry, sorry, sorry! ich weiß, es ist wieder ein Cliffhanger! schäm. Freut mich sehr, dass dir das letzte Kap gefallen hat. aufatmet und doch, du darfst das glauben. Bill kommt nimma vor. har har har Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!

**Brigitte:** Norrie kam ja diesmal gar ned vor, was? Aber bald, sehr bald taucht er wieder auf. g Vielen Dank auch für dein Lob zu den Schlachtszenen in Kap 29! Auf bald, so hoffe ich mal und großes DANKE fürs Reviewn!!

**Turquenione: **Oi! Die arme Mittagspause! Freu mich sehr über dein Lob. knuddel Weitergehen tuts definitiv, bis nicht endlich ein "The End" unter der Story steht. gg Nur leider eben meist ned so schnell, wie ich es gerne möchte.... Sorry for that!

**Yamica: **Na? Bin ich brav? Hab ich ned versprochen, das nächste Up gibbet früher?? Danke für dein Liebes Review, aber ein Meister bin ich wahrlich nicht. War das erste mal, dass ich so ne richtige Schlacht geschrieben habe und freut mich außerordentlich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Dieses Kap war wohl nicht so viel interessanter, da ich den Kampf zwischen den Mannschaften nicht genauer ausgeführt habe, obgleich du dich ja darauf gefreut hattest... sorry, aber das wär zu ausschweifend gewesen. Wichtig is der Kampf, den Jack auszustehen hat und dass die anderen jetzt deutlich überlegen sind, nimmt viel Spannung aus der Schlachtszene. War aber Absicht. Vielen herzlichen Dank für dein Review!!!

**Darkangelazrael: **lol sehr anschulich! Danke, dass du mir deine Gedanken mitgeteilt hast, freut mich sehr, dass dich die Story augenscheinlich so mitreißen kann! knuddel Bis bald!!

**Evildollie:** Oh Gott! Für diesen Cliffhanger wirst du mich wohl hassen, was? Ich mach meine FF so nieder, weil ich selbst mein größter Kritiker bin... ich sehe so viele Dinge, die besser gemacht werden könnten, nur kann ich das nicht so recht umsetzen... na, aber so lange die Story euch gefällt, bin ich glücklich! Norrie taucht im nächsten Kap endlich wieder auf!

**Brigitte:** again! g Wow! Danke, es tut gut, so etwas zu lesen. tränchen wegwisch Solches Lob rührt mich wirklich! Und wie du erkennen kannst, habe ich mir deinen Kritikpunkt ja auch brav zu Herzen genommen! Dieses Up war ja deutlich schneller... more to come! Danke nochmal fürs Reviewn!

so, es is jetzt 2:15, ich werd dieses kleine Teil noch rasch hochladen und dann kipp ich ins Bettchen! Gute Nacht, ihr alle!


	34. Beginn New Chap & wichtiger Kommentar

Gibbs und Curtis kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig an Deck, um zu beobachten, wie Anamaria zu Boden ging, dicht gefolgt von dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der vor ihr gestanden hatte. Ungläubig blieben sie stehen, ehe Leben in ihre Körper zurückkehrte und sie zu Anamaria und Jack eilten.

Jack wälzte den bewusstlosen Piraten zur Seite. Seine Hände zitterten. Blut. Blut am Dolch des Piraten. Ihr Blut!  
„Anamaria?" Vorsichtig suchte er die Verletzung. Er schluckte schwer. Das Hemd der dunkelhäutigen Frau war bereits blutig. Jack keuchte auf, als er die Wunde sah. Eine scheinbar tiefe Stichwunde befand sich an ihrer Seite. „Nein!" Mühsam blinzelte er die Tränen weg, strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn.  
„Mistkerl!", flüsterte Anamaria plötzlich. „Du wolltest dich also verpissen und mich mit dem Kind sitzen lassen?" Ein schwaches Lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen. „Aber nicht mit mir, Jack Sparrow. Nicht mit uns." Langsam schloss die Verwundete die Augen. Ihre Hand lag nunmehr an ihrer Seite, direkt über der Wunde.  
„Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf.", flüsterte Jack leise. Sie lächelte. Panikartig sah Jack sich um. „Habt ihr Tocks an Bord?", rief er Gibbs zu.  
„Wo sollten wir ihn denn sonst haben? So einen Medikus schmeißt kein Seemann über Bord!", knurrte der grauhaarige Mann.  
„Gut." Damit hob er Anamaria hoch und machte Anstalten, das Schiff zu verlassen.  
„Sollten wir sie nicht lieber hier lassen und Grape hierher bringen?", warf Curtis da plötzlich ein. Jack wandte sich halb um und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Ich lasse sie jetzt nicht einfach auf den Planken liegen und es könnte viel zu lange dauern, bis er hier ist. Nein. Ich bringe Anamaria selbst zu ihm. Ich hoffe mal, ihr habt soweit gedacht, nicht ausgerechnet unseren besten Schiffsarzt in den Kampf zu schicken..."  
„Jack, was denkst du von mir. Los! Er wartet in der Mannschaftskabine auf die Verletzten." Jack nickte und ging weiter, blieb jedoch erneut stehen. „Fesselt und knebelt den Kerl. Dann bringt ihn an Bord der Pearl, in das dreckigste Verlies, das wir da unten haben. Aber passt auf! Er darf nicht entwischen. Und den Knaben dort drüben bringt ihr bitte auch möglichst rasch auf die Pearl. Er braucht ebenfalls einen Arzt." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, machte er sich nun auf den Weg zum Schiffsarzt.

Unglücklicherweise musste er die verwundete Frau in seinen Armen dazu erst mal von Bord der Greyhound hinüber auf die Broken Heart, hindurch durch das Kampfgetümmel und dann noch auf die Black Pearl, die auf der anderen Seite der Heart ankerte, schaffen. Keine leichte Aufgabe.  
Zum Glück war Anamaria jedoch noch weit genug ansprechbar, dass sie auf Jacks Worte reagierte und die Arme um seinen Hals legte, um sich festzuhalten. Mit einer Hand umklammerte Jack das Tau, mit der anderen Hand drückte er Anamaria an sich und hoffte, dass sie ihm nicht hinunterfallen würde. Rasch schwang er sich auf die Broken Heart hinüber und schaffte das sogar ohne Probleme.  
Dort angekommen, erwartete ihn eine große Überraschung, denn der Kampf war so gut wie vorüber. Noch ein oder zwei Piraten leisteten Widerstand, die restlichen waren entweder tot oder lagen bereits im Sterben. Ergeben hatte sich wohl keiner von ihnen.  
Dank dieser Tatsache gelangte Jack ohne größere Probleme auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Heart und konnte sich auf die Pearl hinüberschwingen. Rasch brachte er Anamaria hinunter in die Mannschaftskabine und tatsächlich stand dort bereits sein Schiffsarzt bereit und nahm die Verwundete in Empfang.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Dolchstich. Keine Ahnung, wie tief und wie genau... ich stand hinter dem Angreifer, als das passiert ist."  
„Okay."  
„Tocks?"  
„Aye, Captain?"  
„Sie ist schwanger."  
„Heiliges Kanonenrohr. Schöne Scheiße!"  
„Kann ich dir was helfen?"  
„Nein. Geh lieber, Jack. Du würdest nur im Weg stehen. Ich hab hier alles, was ich brauche."  
Jack zögerte noch einen Moment, beschloss dann aber, dass er lieber nicht im Weg stehen wollte, denn schließlich lag ihm daran, dass Anamaria die bestmögliche Versorgung erhielt. Er nickte Tocks kurz zu, drückte der bewusstlosen Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum, ehe sein Nervenkostüm noch komplett zerriss und er vor dem Schiffsarzt die Fassung verlor.

Jack war zum Heulen zu mute. Einfach nur zum Heulen. Er hätte brüllen und toben mögen, machte sich und alle dafür verantwortlich, was geschehen war und hätte Duncan Blackrose dafür am liebsten in seine Einzelteile zerlegt. Doch all das konnte Anamaria im Moment nicht helfen und das einzige, was Jack blieb, war die Hoffnung, dass die wissenden Hände seines Schiffsarztes einmal mehr Wunder wirken konnten und Frau und Kind den Angriff unbeschadet überstanden.

* * *

Nein, **ich kündige jetzt nicht an**, dass die Story nicht weitergehen wird! (wie wird fortgesetzt!) 

So und bevor ihr mich jetzt grillt, vierteilt, steinigt, aufhängt oder sonstige lustige Foltermethoden an mir ausprobiert:

**ES TUT MIR LEID!**

Das hier ist noch der Beginn von Kap 31, den ich vor England zu Papier gebracht habe. Wie in der Bio auf angegeben, hab ich Deutschland für ein Jahr verlassen und das leider ohne meinen Computer. Später hatte ich zwar nen Computer, aber die Greyhound lag in Deutschland herum und ich hätte auch nicht die Zeit gefunden, um daran wirklich weiterzuarbeiten… Jetzt bin ich zurück (nicht erst seit Gestern, wie ich gestehen muss) und durch die einjährige Zwangspause hab ich leider keinen peil mehr, was ich hier alles geschrieben hatte… Aber keine Panik: ich sollte es wohl innerhalb des nächsten Monats trotz allem schaffen, die 30 vorherigen Kapitel zu lesen und dann kann ich den Faden wieder aufgreifen und es geht endlich an der Greyhound weiter.

Ich bitte noch mal vielmals um Entschuldigung, aber leider konnte ich an der Situation nicht viel ändern. Allen, die so viel Geduld mit mir hatten (und noch haben) sage ich hier schon mal ein großes DANKE! Und all denen, die schwer enttäuscht das Interesse an dieser Geschichte verloren habe, noch ein weiters „Entschuldigung"!

In diesem Sinne: ich mach mich an die Arbeit!

Eure Amancham


End file.
